L'histoire de Deux Royaumes
by Nanthana14
Summary: Faisant suite à L'histoire d'un roi et L'histoire d'un prince , voici une série de plusieurs moments s'attachant aux combats menés par les Elfes d'Imladris et de Vertbois alors que le danger se fait de plus en plus présent. Après avoir consacré ces deux premières tomes à Thranduil et Legolas, j'avais envie de parler un peu plus de la famille d'Elrond.
1. Le crépuscule de la Reine d'Argent

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

**Faisant suite à « L'histoire d'un roi » et « L'histoire d'un prince », voici une série de plusieurs moments s'attachant aux combats menés par les Elfes d'Imladris et de Vertbois alors que le danger se fait de plus en plus présent. Après avoir consacré ces deux premières tomes à Thranduil et Legolas, j'avais envie de parler un peu plus de la famille d'Elrond, ce sera chose faite dés le 1er chapitre de cette fic.**

* * *

_**Petite présentation rapide des personnages que vous n'avez peut-être pas croisé si vous n'avez pas lu les fictions précédentes et que l'on risque de voir apparaître ou d'entendre parler (Si c'est le cas vous pouvez sauter le paragraphe) :**_

**_\- Idelwën est l'épouse de Thranduil. Il l'a rencontré juste après la bataille de Dagorlad alors qu'il était en convalescence et elle morte tué par les orcs en sauvant Legolas, encore adolescent. _**

**_\- Arenor, fils aîné de Thranduil. Il est tombé dans une embuscade tendue par les Orcs qui l'ont torturé et mutilé avant de le tuer. C'est Legolas qui a trouvé le corps de son frère._**

**_\- Gohenlass est le fils de Glordrim, le meilleur ami de Thranduil, mort pour le sauver pendant la bataille de Dagorlad et que ce dernier a recueilli. Il l'a d'abord considéré comme un petit frère avant de faire de lui son fils adoptif. il est l'un des maîtres d'armes de Legolas. Les deux se considèrent comme frères. _**

* * *

**Ce tout premier chapitre de cette nouvelle histoire fait immédiatement suite au dernier chapitre de "L'histoire d'un prince", Thranduil se remet donc difficilement de la mort atroce de son fils aîné.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

**_L'HISTOIRE DE DEUX ROYAUMES_**

**_Chapitre 1 : Le crépuscule de la Reine d'Argent_**

L'orage était violent, bruyant et d'une intensité rarement égalée. Les bourrasques de vents couchaient les cimes des plus hauts arbres. Certains ramages vieux ou morts se brisaient et étaient emportés par le vent. Ils tourbillonnaient et se brisaient contre les parois de la falaise abrupte de la montagne qui abritait la cité souterraine des elfes sylvains.

Dans sa chambre, Thranduil se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Les litres de vin qu'il avait bu pour essayer de s'assommer et oublier sa douleur n'avaient pas l'air de lui avoir fait beaucoup d'effet. Son cœur était brisé et il se retourna sur le côté pour essayer d'étouffer ses larmes dans son oreiller. Son enfant, son petit garçon… Dés qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait son corps mutilé et le roi des elfes sylvains se demandait s'il pourrait survivre à cette nouvelle perte.

La douleur lui coupa le souffle et un étrange vertige lui fit mal. Alors, il ferma les yeux et tenta de maîtriser les tremblements qui s'emparaient de lui sans qu'il ne puisse les repousser. Cela faisait pourtant plusieurs semaines. Il tentait bien de donner le change face à ses sujets, mais la nuit, seul dans sa chambre, il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus continuer à vivre. Il se sentait épuisé et à bout de force.

En plus de cela, un violent mal de tête pulsait à ses tempes et lorsque le tonnerre se fit d'une rare violence, le Roi sursauta et s'assit sur son lit. Ses tremblements se firent plus marqués et il se prit la tête à deux mains pour lutter à la fois contre sa douleur physique et morale.

Il était si mal qu'il n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Une silhouette se rapprocha et se laissa tomber assis sur le bord de son lit.

\- _Mellon nín **[Mon ami]**_…

Thranduil sursauta et redressa la tête.

\- Elrond ?

\- Ça ne va pas…

C'était une affirmation contre laquelle Thranduil ne pouvait pas lutter et ses larmes explosèrent pendant qu'il murmura dans un sanglot.

\- J'ai perdu mon petit _elfing_.

Devant la détresse de son ami, Elrond passa une main derrière sa nuque et le ramena dans ses bras. Thranduil se laissa faire et posa sa tête contre le torse de son ami pendant qu'il agrippa d'une main son dos pour se blottir contre lui.

\- Ils ont massacrés mon fils et je n'étais pas là pour le protéger. Quel genre de père je suis Elrond ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas protéger ma famille ? Je suis si fatigué.

Elrond ne dit rien et le serra un peu plus fort contre lui avant de poser sa tête sur la sienne. Sous sa main, il sentait ses muscles se nouer et les tremblements qui agitaient son corps épuisé. Son ami se voulait froid, fort et dénué de sentiments apparents, mais là, tout de suite, il était juste brisé et à bout de forces. C'était bien pour cela qu'il avait choisi de prolonger son séjour. Il refusait de l'abandonner. Il lui fallait quelqu'un pour le rattraper, pour l'aider à se redresser et Elrond savait que lui seul pouvait le faire. Les deux elfes se connaissaient depuis si longtemps. Aucun des deux ne portait un masque avec l'autre. La preuve, son ami pleurait toujours, blotti dans ses bras.

Il avait besoin de son aide. Alors, sans dire un mot, il fit appel à ses pouvoirs de guérison pour le soulager. Thranduil était plus qu'un ami, il était comme son frère et il détestait le sentir aussi faible et vulnérable. Doucement, il perçut son corps se détendre et les tremblements stoppèrent. Ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas de ses larmes et Elrond noua son deuxième bras autour de son corps pour tenter de l'apaiser.

\- Allez doucement… Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais il y a des gens qui ont besoin de vous. Legolas a besoin de son père.

\- Ma petite feuille. A votre avis, combien de temps va se passer avant que je le perde lui aussi ?

\- Non. Il ne faut pas penser à ça, répondit Elrond en prenant le visage de Thranduil entre ses mains. Vous êtes en vie tous les deux. Je vous aiderai comme je peux.

\- Vous en avait déjà tellement fait.

\- Apparemment pas assez. Nous vous avons laissé combattre seul trop longtemps. Cela a coûté la vie à Arenor et je ne me pardonnerai jamais, mais il y a une chose que vous devez entendre, je serai toujours là _gwador nin _**_[mon frère (dans le sens de frères d'armes)]_**, vous le savez bien.

\- _Iston_. _Hannon le gwador nín **[Je sais. Je vous remercie mon frère]**_.

Elrond hocha la tête et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur les douleurs de son ami pour le soulager. Perdre un enfant était horrible. Le perdre dans les conditions où on lui avait arraché était sans doute pire. Toute cette douleur, il la comprenait. Par contre, alors qu'il concentrait ses soins sur ses souffrances, il ressentit soudainement une étrange boule au ventre. Un frisson le parcourut à son tour. Ce n'était pas normal. Pourquoi il ressentait cette étrange douleur ? Elle semblait venir de lui, de ses propres entrailles et une légère onde de peur se diffusa dans son esprit. Est-ce que lui aussi était en train de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important ?

Des bruits de pas pressés qui résonnèrent dans le couloir le tirèrent de ses pensées en lui faisant ouvrir les yeux. Encore un détail inhabituel, il était en train de se passer quelque chose.

Au dehors l'orage redoublait de violence et un courant d'air fit voleter les rideaux de la chambre du roi, lorsque la personne entra après avoir frappé deux petits coups sur la porte. Les gens qui pouvaient se permettre ce niveau d'intimité avec le souverain n'étaient pas très nombreux et Elrond reconnut tout de suite l'elfe élancé à la chevelure aux reflets d'automne.

\- Gohenlass ?

\- Je suis désolé _Aran nín_ _**[mon seigneur]**_, répondit le fils adoptif de Thranduil en s'adressant à Elrond. En ne vous trouvant pas dans votre chambre, j'ai pensé que vous deviez être ici.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Thranduil en se redressant maladroitement.

Gohenlass frémit en voyant son roi encore aussi bouleversé, même s'il le comprenait. Il ne s'était pas encore remis lui-même de la perte d'Arenor. A la mort de son père à la bataille de Dagorlad, Thranduil avait été là pour lui. Il avait d'abord été un soutien, un grand frère puis un père adoptif… Un père qu'il n'avait pu aider à sauver son fils, un fils qu'il avait vu grandir comme son petit frère et qu'il avait perdu.

\- Un cavalier est arrivé d'Imladris. Il apporte une nouvelle qui requiert votre présence.

Elrond frémit. Imladris ? Que pouvait-il bien se passer chez lui qui nécessite sa présence sur le champ. Un léger frémissement le parcourut et Thranduil lui pressa le bras.

\- Hâtez-vous.

Elrond hocha la tête et se redressa. Gohenlass recula d'un pas et le laissa sortir en premier de la chambre avant de lancer un regard interrogateur à son roi qui lui fit un pâle sourire.

\- Je vais bien.

Il ne releva pas à quel point celui lui semblait faux et se hâta pour rattraper Elrond. Rapidement, il le mena dans l'un des salons du palais et un grand elfe brun se leva à l'entrée du seigneur d'Imladris. La pluie semblait l'avoir trempé jusqu'aux os et ses longs cheveux collaient à sa joue, mais il le reconnut en une fraction de seconde.

\- Erestor ?

Le chef des conseillers d'Elrond se rapprocha de lui.

\- Vous devez rentrer avec moi tout de suite _aran nìn_.

\- Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Le grand elfe brun déglutit avec peine et prit quelques secondes comme pour reprendre son souffle. Ce court laps de temps, laissa l'occasion à Thranduil de se glisser dans la salle. Sur sa longue chemise grise, il avait noué rapidement un manteau de soierie brune avant de se dépêcher de les rejoindre. Si son ami avait besoin d'aide, il était prêt à tout faire pour le soutenir comme lui passait son temps à le faire. Erestor lança un coup d'œil distrait à Thranduil puis baissa les yeux tout en murmurant.

\- C'est votre épouse _aran nín_. Dame Celebrian a été faite prisonnière par les orcs alors qu'elle se rendait en Lothlorien pour voir ses parents.

OoooO

C'était dans un état second, totalement bouleversé et aussi perdu que son ami qu'Elrond s'était hâté de prendre la route. Il se souvenait vaguement de l'air navré de Thranduil, de ses demandes de pardon et de ses souhaits pour qu'il ne connaisse pas ce qu'il avait dramatiquement vécu avec Idelwën.

Elrond l'avait remercié et les deux amis s'étaient donné une accolade longue et sincère comme le ferait deux frères devant affronter une épreuve terrible. Elrond se rappelait aussi de lui avoir murmuré que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il n'aurait pas plus accompagné Celebrian s'il était à Imladris et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il porte sur ses épaules ce nouveau drame.

Thranduil lui avait répondu par une accolade plus marquée et les deux elfes s'étaient séparés. Le départ avait été tout aussi triste que les longues journées de deuil qu'ils avaient partagé depuis la mort d'Arenor.

Elrond aurait aimé dire au revoir au jeune prince, mais Legolas sortait encore peu de sa chambre. Il était toujours officiellement en convalescence, mais la mort de son frère l'avait tout aussi durement touché que son père.

L'orage grondait toujours lorsqu'il finit de sceller son cheval et qu'il l'enfourcha. C'était comme si le ciel pleurait en ces mauvais jours et ce n'était jamais de très bons présages. D'un geste de la main, les deux seigneurs elfes s'étaient adressés un ultime au revoir puis Thranduil avait crié de sa voix puissante.

\- Ouvrez les portes !

Les lourds battants de bois renforcés de plaques d'étain avaient grincé aussitôt le mot de passe magique prononcé, leur livrant un passage dans la nuit orageuse. Les deux cavaliers avaient éperonné leurs montures avant de disparaître. Thranduil s'était retourné vers l'une de ses sentinelles.

\- Renforcer la surveillance dans le Sud !

OoooO

Après leur départ, malgré l'orage qui ne sembla jamais vouloir se taire, Erestor et Elrond chevauchèrent sans s'arrêter. Quand les premières lueurs du jour finirent par chasser les derniers nuages, aucun des deux ne réduit l'allure. Le seigneur d'Imladris, caressait l'encolure de son cheval, lui transmettant sa magie pour que la bête puisse tenir le rythme.

Ainsi, il ne leur fallu que quelques jours pour gagner la vallée de Fondcombe au delà des Monts Brumeux.

Elrond ne se sentit jamais autant soulagé de franchir les portes de sa cité que ce jour-là. Il ralentit le galop et sauta de sa monture tendant les rennes à Lindir qui venait de débouler en courant en apprenant son retour.

\- Donne de l'eau aux bêtes et panse-les !

Le jeune elfe hocha doucement la tête. Puis, Elrond se tourna vers Erestor qui chancela doucement en descendant de sa monture. D'un geste, il le rattrapa et pressa son bras.

\- Ton trajet a été le double du mien. Va te reposer mon ami.

Le conseiller ne protesta pas. Il était vrai qu'il se sentait fourbu et épuisé. Elrond prit une inspiration et monta les marches de son palais s'engageant d'un pas rapide à l'intérieur.

Il n'était pas arrivé à la salle de réception quand un cri le fit se retourner.

\- _Ada_ _**[Papa]**_!

Elrond frissonna et vit sa fille venir vers lui en courant. Il lui ouvrit les bras et réceptionna avec tendresse la jeune elfe en pleurs.

\- _Ada_, je suis si contente de vous voir. J'ai l'impression de vivre un cauchemar. Tout cela n'est peut pas être réel.

\- _Mae pân iell nín **[Tout doux ma fille]**. _Je suis là. Que s'est-il passé ?

La jeune elfe aurait bien voulu répondre à son père, mais elle était totalement bouleversée. En revanche, une voix plus grave le fit.

\- Son escorte est tombée dans une embuscade au niveau du Col de Cornerouge. Sous le nombre d'orcs, certains ont tenté de fuir, d'autres de la protéger, mais au final ils ont tous été massacrés. Je suis désole _aran nín_, j'aurais dû l'accompagner moi-même.

Elrond se retourna vers l'elfe qui venait d'arriver. Un elfe à la chevelure blonde comme les blés légèrement ondulée, pas plus grand que lui, mais à la carrure massive. Un elfe qui dénotait dans Imladris, mais qui était un ami précieux.

\- Ce drame n'est pas de votre faute Glorfindel. Celebrian a pris cette route des dizaines de fois.

\- Mais l'ombre n'a jamais été aussi présente. Ce qui se passe à Vertbois devrait nous rendre plus vigilant. Il était de mon devoir de l'accompagner.

\- Ne vous flagellez pas _mellon_ _nín. _Dites-moi qu'en est-il des recherches ?

\- Vos fils sont partis dés que nous avons appris la nouvelle.

\- Seuls ?

\- Il est plus facile de se faufiler à deux entre les lignes ennemis qu'à une vingtaine sanglota Arwën en reculant doucement des bras de son père.

\- Ce sont vos fils, souffla Glorfindel dans un murmure.

\- Et vous leur maître d'armes. Depuis combien de temps sont-ils partis ?

\- Trois jours, répondit l'elfe blond.

\- Le col de Cornerouge ? Répéta Elrond pour lui-même. Je crois savoir où se trouve leur cachette. Préparez des hommes, nous allons à leur rencontre. Ils auront peut-être besoin d'aide.

L'elfe blond hocha la tête et il allait faire demi-tour pour rassembler des guerriers lorsqu'un cor retentit bruyamment. Les regards d'Elrond et de Glorfindel se croisèrent, c'était le cor d'alerte.

Ensemble, les deux elfes se mirent à courir et se précipitèrent en direction de la porte. Le cor retentit une nouvelle fois et deux cavaliers passèrent sans ralentir. Deux cavaliers sur des cheveux noirs qu'Elrond reconnut instantanément : ses fils.

Le premier sauta de sa monture avec précaution et tendit les mains pour récupérer la forme blanche et diaphragme qu'il avait installé en coupe devant lui.

Sa robe était déchirée et pleine de sang. Celebrian ne put tenir sur ses jambes et son fils la prit dans ses bras.

\- Je vous tiens _nana _**_[maman]_**.

\- Elrohir…

La dame d'Imladris sourit à son enfant qui la cramponna fermement avant de la porter en direction du palais. Elrond, Glorfindel et Arwën vinrent à leur rencontre. Elrond fut touché par le regard sombre de son fils.

\- Elle est blessée _ada_. Il faut faire vite.

Elrond hocha la tête et fit signe à son fils de pénétrer dans le palais. Il était sur le point de le suivre, lorsqu'un bruit mat le fit sursauter. Elrond se retourna vivement. Elladan avait tenté de descendre de son cheval, mais le jeune guerrier venait de s'écrouler lourdement sur le sol. Le seigneur d'Imladris eut l'impression que son sang venait de geler dans ses veines

\- Elladan !

D'un bond, il courut en direction de son fils, glissant ses mains sous son dos pour l'attirer dans ses bras.

\- _Ion_ _nín **[Mon fils]** _!

Le jeune elfe gémit doucement tout en plaquant ses mains sur son ventre. Des mains couvertes de sang séché qui terrorisèrent son père.

\- Mon petit, toi aussi tu es blessé.

\- Ce n'est rien, murmura faiblement Elladan en se cabrant de douleur dans les bras de son père. Il faut soigner _nana_. Je peux attendre. Elle a besoin de vous plus que moi.

Ses paupières étaient lourdes et Elrond voyait bien qu'il luttait pour tenir, mais qu'il était épuisé. Sa femme nécessitait certes son aide, après ses longs jours d'emprisonnement, mais son fils était blessé.

Une silhouette vint s'agenouiller auprès de lui. Glorfindel écarta les mains du jeune elfe blessé, pour se faire une idée de son état avant de compresser doucement la plaie.

\- Elle est nette et n'a pas lésé d'organes vitaux. Je m'occupe de lui, occupez-vous de votre épouse.

Elrond frémit. Abandonner son fils n'était pas quelque chose d'envisageable, mais Glorfindel passa les mains sous le corps de son fils et le leva du sol, le prenant des bras de son père.

\- Allez, je suis derrière vous.

OoooO

Avec douceur et attention Arwën avait retiré les vêtements déchirés et plein de sang de sa mère. Avec un linge humide, elle épongeait son front pendant que son père finissait de nouer un bandage autour de son torse. La blessure était noire, infectée et elle ne lui plaisait pas, mais pourtant, il avait besoin de garder espoir. Au passage de la main de sa fille sur sa joue, la dame d'Imladris ouvrit les yeux. Son regard bleu n'avait jamais paru aussi épuisé. Toutefois, elle fut heureuse de croiser le regard de sa fille et leva la main pour lui caresser la joue.

\- _Iell nín_.

\- _Nana_.

Cette dernière lui sourit.

\- Tu as pleuré ?

\- J'avais si peur pour vous.

\- Tu es si jeune. Peux-tu nous laisser _an ngell nîn **[s'il te plaît]**_ ?

\- Nana, je…

\- Tes frères sont dans la pièce d'à côté. Peux-tu nous donner des nouvelles d'Elladan ? La coupa Elrond avec douceur.

Cette fois, Arwën ne trouva rien à opposer à son père, car elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle était aussi inquiète pour son frère aîné. Elle hocha donc doucement la tête et se leva du lit de sa mère au-dessus de laquelle elle se pencha afin de lui déposer un baiser sur le front. Elrond la suivit du regard et une fois qu'elle fut sortie de la pièce, il se pencha pour prendre les mains de son épouse dans les siennes.

\- Comment te sens-tu _meleth_ _nín **[mon amour]**_ ?

\- Comment va Elladan. Je sais qu'il a été blessé pour me protéger, mon petit, dis-moi s'il va s'en sortir ?

\- Glorfindel dit que la lame a évité les organes vitaux. Il a de la chance. Il s'est effondré d'épuisement. Avec des soins et quelques breuvages, il se remettra vite, mais…

Elrond se tut et baissa la tête. Un long frisson le parcourut et Celebrian serra plus fort ses doigts.

\- Ce n'est pas mon cas ?

Cette fois, elle le sentit sursauter avant de redresser la tête dans sa direction. Lui qui ne perdait jamais le contrôle, quelque soit le danger qu'il devait affronter, elle lut de la panique dans ses yeux. Celebrian se força donc à lui sourire pendant qu'elle arracha une main à la sienne pour lui caresser la joue. La dame d'Imladris se sentait faible, exsangue, mais elle ne supportait pas de le voir aussi démuni.

\- _Melin le meleth_ _nín **[Je t'aime mon amour]**…_ N'ait pas peur. Je n'ai pas peur.

\- Je n'ai pas peur, mais je ne peux pas te laisser parler comme ça. Ta blessure est peut-être sérieuse, mais je vais te sauver. Tout ira bien.

Celebrian lui répondit par un doux sourire. Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir le conforter dans son optimisme, mais elle savait… Au fond d'elle, l'elfe savait que quelque chose s'était brisé dans le cachot des orcs. Tout ce qu'il lui avait subir pendant sa captivité, toutes ses violences, cela avait fini par la briser et elle ne savait pas comment guérir son cœur comme son âme. Elle aurait aimé lui dire, elle ouvrit même la bouche pour prononcer quelques mots, mais Elrond la prit de cours, murmurant à sa place.

\- _Hebo estel **[Garde espoir]**._

OoooO

Avec une certaine appréhension, Arwën poussa la porte de la chambre de guérison qui jouxtait celle dans laquelle était installée sa mère. En entrant, elle découvrit son frère Elrohir, à genoux à côté du lit de son jumeau. Il avait penché la tête en avant et son front reposait contre le sien. Ses lèvres remuaient et elle percevait bien quelques bribes de leur conversation sans en comprendre le sens. Cela ne la dérangea pas, ils étaient comme ça ses frères. Etre jumeau leur donnait une relation singulière. Ils agissaient d'une même manière, ils terminaient les phrases de l'autre, ils communiquaient d'une façon qui leur était propre.

En s'approchant, elle nota les larmes sur les joues de Elrohir et la pâleur de la peau d'Elladan. Elle frémit et finit de se rapprocher. Avec douceur, elle fit glisser ses bras autour des épaules de son frère en larmes, le serrant dans ses bras. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe et Elrohir se redressa pour réellement se blottir contre elle. La jeune elfe le berça doucement pendant que son inquiétude montait d'un cran.

\- Il est aussi mal que ça.

\- Il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Je voulais m'arrêter, mais ils étaient à notre poursuite. Je n'ai pu prendre soin ni de l'un, ni de l'autre.

\- Mais vous êtes rentré en vie. Ne pleure pas. _Adar_ me demande comment il va.

Elrohir frémit et se redressa.

\- Les guérisseurs disent que Glorfindel a raison. Il va s'en sortir, mais il lui faudra du temps, il est si faible.

\- Mais il va s'en sortir… Alors ne pleure plus. Tout va bien.

\- _Im gosta __**[J'ai peur]**._

\- _Iston_… Mais nous sommes ensembles. Cela nous donne de la force.

Son frère hocha de nouveau la tête et se redressa doucement. Il cramponna la main de son jumeau et murmura pour l'encourager.

\- Elladan. _No ce ammaer ab lû thent **[Puisses-tu te rétablir vite]**_. J'ai besoin de toi.

OoooO

Le vent balayait les cimes des arbres. Debout devant sa fenêtre, Elrond avait les yeux dans le vague. Cela faisait déjà plus de deux semaines qu'il luttait pour aider sa douce épouse à aller mieux, mais rien ne semblait fonctionner. Il était désespéré, mais il refusait d'abandonner. Il devait exister un moyen, ce cauchemar ne pouvait pas être possible. Il refusait de la perdre.

Une larme perla sur sa joue et il l'essuya rapidement avant de se retourner en direction de son mit. Celebrian reposait sur la couche la peau si pâle qu'elle paraissait translucide. La dame d'Imladris lui avait demandé de ne pas s'éteindre dans les salles de guérison et, bien évidement, il avait accepté. De toute manière, il était le meilleur des guérisseurs de son domaine. Si lui ne parvenait pas à la sauver, personne ne le pourrait et cela le bouleversait chaque jour un peu plus.

Alors qu'il était encore perdu dans ses pensées, Celebrian ouvrit les yeux et lui adressa un pâle sourire.

\- _Meleth nín …_

Sa voix était faible, à peine audible et Elrond se rapprocha. Il se laissa tomber assis sur le bord du lit de son épouse et prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Elrond… _Goheno nin __**[Pardonne-moi]**_, murmura doucement son épouse.

\- Que je te pardonne ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- _Gerich veleth meleth nín_, _dan Aníron gwanna __**[Tu as mon amour, mon aimé, mais j'aimerais pouvoir partir]**._

En quelques mots, Elrond comprit très exactement ce qu'elle était en train de lui demander et il sursauta.

\- _Baw_… _avon __**[Non... Je ne veux pas]**_, répondit-il d'un ton un peu brusque.

\- Je t'en prie. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu entre leurs mains et même tout ton savoir ne peut guérir mes blessures. Je ne veux pas dépérir de cette façon. Laisse-moi prendre la mer pour Valinor. Je sais que ce sera difficile, mais je ne peux plus vivre comme ça.

\- Celebrian. Tu ne peux pas me demander ça. Nos enfants…

\- Seront là pour toi… Je t'en prie, même l'Elessar ne peut rien. Je veux partir. Je n'en peux plus…Si tu m'aimes tout autant que je t'aime, ne me retient pas ici…

OoooO

Elrond ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Dans le couloir se tenait Arwën et ses deux frères. Après quelques jours à lutter contre la fièvre, Elladan allait mieux. Toutefois, pour éviter qu'il ne s'effondre, son frère le tenait doucement par la taille. Les trois jeune elfes remarquèrent tout de suite les larmes dans les yeux de leur père et comprirent parfaitement ce qui les attendait dans cette chambre.

En frémissant, ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Leur mère était là, assise dans un fauteuil, face à la fenêtre. Les yeux dans le vague, elle observait le ciel. Sa peau était d'une pâleur tout aussi alarmante que sa maigreur.

La dame d'Imladris aimait cette vallée enclavée aux pieds des Monts Brumeux. Elle aimait son époux, ses enfants, mais elle se sentait bien trop las pour continuer à vivre. Le poison rongeait son corps et le souvenir de ses tortures détruisait lentement son esprit. Il était temps pour elle de gagner les Terres Immortelles… Un jour où l'autre, elle les reverrait, mais pour le moment, elle avait juste besoin de repos, d'un long repos.

Arwen se rapprocha tout doucement de sa mère. Depuis qu'elle était enfant, Arwën avait été toujours très fusionnelle avec elle et la jeune elfe était de tous la plus bouleversée par son choix. Celebrian sentit l'émotion de sa fille et murmura sans quitter le ciel des yeux.

\- _I Anor hílol. Tiro na i ninniach vanui ! **[Le soleil brille ! Regarde le bel arc-en-ciel !]** _

\- _Nana…_

Celebrian tourna la tête vers sa fille et lui sourit en lui tendant les mains. Arwën se rapprocha et prit les mains de sa mère avant de se mettre à genoux devant elle.

\- _Avo vado __**[Ne pars pas****]**_.

\- Je ne peux plus vivre ma fille, mais ne soit pas triste. Je sais que tu seras heureuse et qui sait, peut-être que nous nous reverrons un jour… En attendant prends ceci.

Arwen fronça les sourcils et sa mère déposa dans sa main une pierre taille translucide et brillante.

\- Voici l'Elessar… Lorsque ma mère a reçu Nenya des mains de Celebrimbor, elle me l'a offerte. Cette pierre possède des pouvoirs de guérison, utilise-là avec bienveillance, _iell nín_.

\- Mais elle ne peut vous soigner ?

\- Non ! Il est bien trop tard pour moi. Plus rien ne le peux.

Arwën hoqueta en baissant la tête, incapable de retenir un sanglot. Celebrian glissa les mains dans les cheveux noirs de sa fille et déposa un baiser sur sa tête pour tenter de l'apaiser avant de se redresser. Son regard se posa sur ses fils et elle fut frappée par la pâleur d'Elladan. Incapable de se lever, elle tendit les bras vers eux. Ses fils se rapprochèrent et se laissèrent tomber dans ses bras pendant que leur jeune sœur pleurait toujours, la tête posée sur les genoux de leur mère. Un long moment, ils se serrèrent tous les quatre dans les bras puis Celebrian murmura doucement.

\- _Namárië _**_[Adieux]_** mes amours. _I Melain berio le, a nà gweth ù-dhanno am cherth_ _din **[Que le Valar vous protège et ne laisse jamais l'ombre tomber sur votre demeure.]**._

Un pas en arrière, Elrond ne put retenir ses larmes. Le seigneur d'Imladris le savait, plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant et quand la voile disparut à l'horizon trois jours plus tard, il sut qu'elle venait d'emporter son cœur sur les Terres Immortelles avec elle.

Une main qui se posa sur son épaule le fit sursauter. Elrond se retourna et croisa le regard bleu de Glorfindel.

\- Ce jour est triste, mais ce n'est pas une fin mon ami. Vous la reverrez.


	2. Le poste de garde de la frontière nord

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

**Faisant suite à « L'histoire d'un roi » et « L'histoire d'un prince », voici une série de plusieurs moments s'attachant aux combats menés par les Elfes d'Imladris et de Vertbois alors que le danger se fait de plus en plus présent. Après avoir consacré ces deux premières tomes à Thranduil et Legolas, j'avais envie de parler un peu plus de la famille d'Elrond, ce sera chose faite dés le 1er chapitre de cette fic.**

* * *

_**Tout d'abord je voulais vous dire à tous un grand merci pour vos reviews. Elles m'ont fait vraiment plaisir après tout ce temps depuis la fin du Tome 2**_

* * *

**Ce tout deuxième chapitre nous ramène à Vertbois. Legolas part en mission de repérage au Nord des terres elfiques.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

**_L'HISTOIRE DE DEUX ROYAUMES_**

**_Chapitre 2 : Le poste de garde de la frontière Nord_**

Thranduil observait une carte de la forêt dessinée par ses cartographes. Une carte sur laquelle étaient portés toutes les attaques et tous les mouvements des orcs. Le Roi des elfes sylvain avait eu du mal à sortir de sa torpeur. Il était encore totalement bouleversé par la mort de son fils aîné, mais les nouvelles qu'il avait reçu d'Imladris lui avaient transpercé le cœur en deux. Les orcs parcouraient les terres de plus en plus librement. Ils rançonnaient, pillaient, torturaient, tuaient et dans leurs griffes, ils avaient emporté la douce Celebrian.

Thranduil avait pleuré. La perte de Celebrian l'avait ramené à la mort d'Idelwën, massacrée pour avoir essayé de protéger Legolas de leur cruauté. Il savait ce que son ami était en train de traverser. Il aurait bien aimé sauter sur un cheval et chevaucher jusqu'aux Mont Brumeux pour le soutenir. Le problème c'est que c'était impossible.

Les semaines de flottement qui avaient suivies la mort d'Arenor avaient laissé le champ libre aux orcs. Ils étaient en train d'étendre leur toile tout autour de l'enclave elfe. Il était dangereux de sortir hors des frontières. Les dernières patrouilles avaient été secouées et elles ne devaient leur salut qu'à la réactivité de Gohenlass. Le fils de son ami Glordrim, mort pour lui avoir sauvé la vie à Dagorlad était devenu le meilleur de ses guerriers. Il était rusé, habile, courageux, audacieux… et il était aussi son fils… son grand fils qu'il avait fini par adopter et pour lequel il était une nouvelle fois en train de s'inquiéter, comme à chaque fois qu'il partait en patrouille.

Le Roi laissa glisser ses doigts sur la carte, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se tramait derrière les attaques des orcs. Cela semblait anarchique et désordonné, mais il n'était pas dupe. Tout était bien plus élaboré que cela pouvait le paraître de prime abord.

Il réfléchissait encore lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que Legolas entra. Il avait enfilé son carquois et ses deux dagues dépassaient dans son dos. Son père fronça les sourcils. Le voir en capitaine, n'était pas pour lui plaire, il savait que son fils n'était pas tout à fait rétabli.

\- Vous savez où se trouve Gohenlass ?

\- Sa patrouille est partie il y a deux heures.

Legolas laissa échapper un juron ce qui choqua son père. Ce dernier se redressa et le regarda en croisant les bras.

\- Un problème ?

\- Nous n'avons plus de nouvelles du poste nord. Je pensais qu'il pourrait m'accompagner.

\- Et Tauriel ?

\- Elle est de relève au poste ouest.

\- Eh bien, prends quelques hommes de la garde et soit prudent. Aucune attaque n'a jamais été tentée par le nord.

\- C'est bien le problème _adar **[père]**_. Il n'est pas normal que ce poste-là ne donne plus aucune nouvelle. Il se passe quelque chose.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

\- Non. Si c'est un piège, il ne faut pas décapiter le Royaume.

Thranduil frémit. Est-ce qu'il venait parler de sa mort possible avec autant de froideur ? Depuis la mort de son frère, depuis qu'il avait pu sécher ses larmes et reprendre un peu mieux confiance en lui, Thranduil avait du mal à le reconnaître. Il était froid, rempli de rage et de rancœur. Cela l'effrayait un peu, car il n'était pas comme ça son fils. C'était sa souffrance qui s'exprimait de cette manière. Alors il passa une main derrière la nuque de son enfant et le ramena doucement dans ses bras. Legolas se laissa faire et accepta de laisser sa joue se plaquer quelques secondes sur son épaule pendant que son père lui murmura.

\- Soit prudent.

OooooO

D'un bond alerte, Legolas grimpa sur un rocher qui affleurait le sol. D'un regard circulaire, il observa la forêt qui s'étalait à ses pieds, se confondant avec les limites du royaume des elfes sylvains. La limite Nord du domaine de Thranduil était importante. Elle verrouillait l'accès aux terres des Hommes et aux territoires septentrionaux en bloquant les orcs et les araignées. Est-ce qu'ils avaient conscience tous ces gens que leur apparente tranquillité venait de la barrière dressée par les Elfes ? Peut-être pas totalement, mais cela risquait bien de changer.

D'un coup d'œil, Legolas venait de repérer le poste de garde et un long frisson d'angoisse remonta le long de son échine. Il se laissa tomber du rocher et se retourna vers les quatre soldats qui l'accompagnaient.

\- _Gwaem **[Allons-y !]**_ !

Tout en les exhortant à le suivre, le jeune elfe empoigna ses deux longues dagues, pensant une fraction de secondes à la manière dont sa mère les maniait avec dextérité. Hélas cela ne l'avait pas empêché de mourir pour le sauver, comme Arenor était mort parce qu'il ne l'avait pas retrouvé à temps, parce qu'il n'avait pas pu le sauver… encore une fois par sa faute... Son cœur bouillait d'une telle envie de vengeance qu'il n'aurait pas été contre une bataille pour laisser exploser sa rage.

Malheureusement, ici, le combat était fini depuis longtemps. En se rapprochant l'odeur âcre de la fumée et des corps brûlés les prirent à la gorge. Le petit poste de surveillance avait été sauvagement attaqué. Sur le chemin qui en partait le petit groupe s'immobilisa devant le corps d'un elfe, étendu à plat ventre sur la chaussée, quatre flèches noires et épaisses d'orcs plantées dans le dos. La sentinelle avait tenté de fuir pour prévenir la cité, mais ses assaillants ne lui avaient laissé aucune chance. Legolas frémit. Des orcs au nord, cela était nouveau. Doucement, il s'agenouilla vers le corps en remettant ses dagues dans ses fourreaux. D'un geste de la main, il écarta les mèches couleur de chêne, qui cachait le visage du guerrier mort et frémit en le reconnaissant. C'était l'un des derniers guerriers qu'il avait formé. Il était jeune, bien trop jeune pour mourir de la sorte. Il se souvenait l'avoir affecté ici pour que sa première opération de garde soit tranquille et sûre. Mauvaise idée. Il était mort maintenant… Encore une vie fauchée par sa faute.

\- Les arbres sont beaux et majestueux ici. Mettez son corps en terre sous l'un d'eux. Il n'y a plus personne qui l'attend chez nous.

Les elfes hochèrent la tête et Legolas se redressa. Le jeune prince ne comprenait pas cette attaque. Vouloir passer au nord en prenant le soin de venir détruire un poste de garde elfique n'avait aucun sens.

Tout en réfléchissant, Legolas laissa ses compagnons prendre soin de la dépouille et se dirigea vers le poste de garde. La tour de pierre était en partie écroulée. Elle avait été cruellement touchée par un incendie. Quelques corps d'orcs pourrissaient à l'extérieur, prouvant avec quelle hargne les elfes avaient tout fait pour se défendre, mais ils n'étaient jamais plus de cinq par poste de surveillance et Legolas dénombra une dizaine de corps d'orcs. Leur compagnie devait être bien plus nombreuse. Ils n'avaient eu aucune chance.

Au bas de l'escalier de la tour, le corps d'un elfe était presque entièrement carbonisé, Legolas eut un haut le cœur et l'enjamba pour pénétrer à l'intérieur. Il y trouva le corps de quatre orcs de plus ainsi que le dépouilles des trois elfes restant. En passant ses doigts sur les parois de la tour, il se rendit compte que la pierre était froide. Tous étaient morts depuis plusieurs jours. Il cherchait un drap pour envelopper les corps calcinés des elfes et les mettre en terre lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre, un bruit très caractéristique.

Aussitôt, il se redressa comme un ressort, empoigna ses dagues et dévala l'escalier à toute allure. En débouchant au pied de la tour, il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un orc égorger l'un de ses compagnons avant de repérer un éclat argenté sur sa droite. Dans un réflexe acquis au cours de ses nombreux combats, il se baissa et évita le tranchant de la lame qui tentait de le décapiter. Dans le même geste, il fit plonger l'une de ses dagues sur la droite et éventra son adversaire qui s'écroula au sol en hurlant et en tentant de retenir ses viscères ensanglantées. Legolas n'accorda pas un coup d'œil à l'orc agonisant et se précipita vers ses hommes. Il aurait dû le comprendre. L'incendie était ancien, mais les orcs devaient toujours être dans les parages, attendant l'arrivée des renforts pour continuer à les exterminer de manière implacable.

Legolas frémit de colère. Comment avait-il pu commettre une erreur aussi stupide ? En poussant un cri de rage, il bondit sur deux orcs auxquels, il ne laissa aucune chance. Puis, il se tourna vers les trois guerriers qui combattaient à ses côtés. Les elfes se démenaient pour sauver leurs vies, mais leurs adversaires étaient nombreux, trop nombreux. L'un d'eux se fit transpercer de part en part par une lance hérissée de piques qui déchirèrent ses chairs. Il s'écroula en hurlant de douleur, rendant son dernier souffle lorsque son adversaire retira son arme, finissant de lui déchirer la poitrine.

Une deuxième reçut un coup de hache en plein visage et s'écroula, le crâne fendu en deux. Instinctivement, le dernier survivant et son prince se mirent dos à dos pour tenter de se défendre.

\- Vous devez fuir _ernil nín __**[Mon prince]**_!

\- Je ne vois guère d'issue.

\- Je vais vous en donner une.

Legolas fronça les sourcils, mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre. A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que l'elfe se jeta brutalement sur les orcs en poussant un cri de rage. Un cri auquel fit écho celui poussé par Legolas pour tenter de le retenir, mais il était déjà trop tard. Le jeune guerrier venait de se sacrifier pour lui accorder un répit, il ne pouvait pas le laisser lui offrir sa vie pour rien. Legolas en profita donc pour bondir dans l'autre sens. La soudaineté de l'attaque de l'elfe avait désorienté les orcs, c'était sa chance.

Il bondit en avant, prit appui sur un chaos rocheux et se mit à courir. Dans son dos, il les écouta hurler et perçut distinctement le mot « _mikul_ ». Legolas frémit. Des flèches ? Comme pour le jeune elfe mort sur le chemin. Aussitôt, il se plaqua au sol, évitant une volée, mais perdant l'équilibre. Il dévala lourdement le chaos rocheux, son dos heurtant douloureusement l'un des rochers et le propulsant sur la droite. Legolas glapit de douleur, mais comprit que ce n'était pas le pire. Il y avait une longue faille entre les deux rochers, une faille qui plongeait dans les entrailles de la montagne. Il tenta bien se rattraper, agrippant une racine, mais cela ne fut pas suffisant.

Emporté par son élan, Legolas bascula lourdement dans le vide. Une fois de plus, il tenta d'empoigner une racine pour ralentir sa chute, mais ce ne fut qu'une demi-réussite.

Le craquement douloureux et sinistre qui résonna dans la grotte quand il heurta violemment le sol lui arracha un cri de douleur et le plongea dans l'ombre.

OooooO

Toujours debout devant sa carte, cherchant un moyen de disposer ses troupes pour contrer l'avancée des orcs, Thranduil ressentit brutalement une vague de douleur intense. Sa main se porta à son cœur et le roi sylvain se laissa tomber assis sur une chaise pour ne pas s'écrouler pendant que tout son corps se mettait à trembler. Ce n'était pas possible. C'était forcément un cauchemar.

OooooO

La douleur qui pulsait à ses tempes lui arracha un cri qu'il ne put pas contrôler. Sa tête martelait furieusement, mais ce n'était pas son seul problème. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal à chaque mouvement de sa cage thoracique et il avait des difficultés à respirer. Le jeune elfe frémit et tenta de se contrôler. Il devait se reprendre. Ses ennemis n'étaient pas loin. A la manière dont ils avaient achevé sans pitié les gardes en faction dans le poste de surveillance, il était peu probable qu'ils s'éloignent sans être sûrs qu'il était bien mort. Legolas refusait de se faire abattre comme une bête blessée, mais il avait tellement mal. Avec un geste qui lui parut presque surhumain, il parvint à lever la main droite et à la plaquer sur son torse. Le choc violent avec le sol de la caverne lui avait coupé le souffle, mais il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir de côtes de briser, c'était déjà une bon point.

En revanche tout son corps le faisait souffrir et il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là. Sous la force de l'impact il avait perdu connaissance et la faille rocheuse était trop étroite pour qu'il distingue la couleur du ciel. La caverne dans laquelle il avait atterri était, en revanche, plus vaste qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Un étroit goulot, peu de lumière, un espace important et froid ; un léger rire lui échappa. C'était l'endroit rêvé pour un nid d'araignées géantes et il ne serait pas étonné d'en voir arriver toute une colonie ! Avec les orcs qui devaient le chercher à la surface c'était subitement si dramatique que ça en devenait risible, surtout qu'il n'était toujours pas sûr d'avoir la force de se relever.

L'espace d'un instant, Legolas se demanda s'il ne devait pas refermer les yeux et laisser toutes ses douleurs l'emporter. Avec un peu de chance, il serait achevé en restant inconscient et les cavernes de Mandos n'étaient pas effrayantes. Sa mère et son frère l'attendaient déjà là-bas. Céder pour les revoir et se blottir dans leurs bras était presque plus important que tout le reste. Il soupira et gémit quand ses côtes lui firent mal. Même si elles n'étaient pas brisées, le choc avait été douloureux. Il se sentait épuisé. Ne plus résister était si simple.

Toutefois, au moment même où il ferma les yeux, un autre visage s'imposa à son esprit. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne pouvait pas abandonner parce qu'il n'était pas seul. Il y avait son père qui attendait au palais, qui attendait qu'il rentre vivant et en bonne santé. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il devait se relever et trouver comme sortir de ce piège.

Legolas ouvrit donc les yeux. Sa vision était plus nette, mais surtout, il commençait à se faire à la douleur, ce qui lui permettait d'avoir une vision plus complète de son environnement. Doucement, il tourna la tête sur la droite tout en luttant contre un vertige désagréable. Si le moindre geste lui déclenchait ce genre de crise, il n'était pas encore tiré d'affaires. Toutefois, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ses dagues étaient là, tombées dans le puits avec lui. Au moins il aurait de quoi à se défendre… Enfin, s'il parvenait à les atteindre.

Il allait tenter la périlleuse manœuvre de se relever quand un bruit en provenance du sommet lui parvint. Les orcs étaient bien là. Ils percevaient leurs voix et leurs cris. Ils étaient en train de le chercher. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Même s'ils étaient idiots, ils finiraient bien par trouver la faille dans laquelle il était tombé et ils viendraient bien évidement s'assurer qu'il était mort. Il fallait qu'il se lève.

Legolas prit donc une longue inspiration et poussa sur ses bras pour se redresser. Toutefois le pic de douleur fut si violent qu'il laissa échapper un cri qu'il regretta aussitôt. Ce n'était pas le moment de signaler sa présence, mais il avait tellement mal. Tout son corps se mit à trembler et il se souvint du craquement sinistre et douloureux au moment du contact avec le sol. C'était sa jambe… sa jambe droite qui s'était brisée comme du verre sous la violence de l'impact… La souffrance fut si terrible que Legolas se recroquevilla sur lui-même en tentant de l'atteindre. Ses doigts tremblaient et dans la pénombre, il aperçut ses os brisés qui avaient transpercé sa peau et la flaque de sang dans laquelle il était allongé sans en avoir eu conscience jusque là.

Le jeune elfe tenta de calmer son souffle pendant que son regard se posa sur ses dagues. Elles n'étaient qu'à une dizaine de mètres de lui et pourtant, elles lui semblaient subitement inaccessibles. Pourtant, il en avait besoin. Au dessus de sa tête, les orcs s'agitaient de plus en plus. Est-ce qu'ils avaient perçu son cri de douleur ? Il tenta de comprendre ce qu'ils étaient en train de dire, mais ce fut un autre bruit qu'il perçut, un sifflement caractéristique qui le fit frémir… Des araignées… Il avait raison. Il n'était pas seul dans cette crevasse et il était à leur merci.

Abandonner n'était pas possible… Il devait se relever et tant pis pour la douleur ! Legolas se mordit donc la lèvre presque au sang en poussant de nouveau sur ses bras. Sa respiration se fit courte, ses muscles furent prit de spasmes et il dut lutter contre des vertiges, mais il parvint à se redresser. En titubant, il parvint à faire deux pas, gémissant de douleur avant de s'écrouler de nouveau lourdement sur le sol.

Cependant, cette fois, il était au niveau de ses armes et, à demi-conscient, luttant comme il pouvait pour ne pas hurler de douleur, il empoigna ses dagues avant de finir de s'écrouler sur le côté. Il les ramena contre lui en haletant bruyamment. La douleur était à deux doigts de lui faire perdre connaissance. Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment.

Les orcs s'agitaient de plus en plus et, à travers sa vision à nouveau floue, il vit des cordes se dérouler. Ils arrivaient ! Legolas serra les dents et tenta une nouvelle fois de se relever. Il parvint à se mettre assis et recula jusqu'à la paroi de pierre. Avec un peu de chance, en s'accrochant à elle, il pourrait se hisser sur ses pieds et donner l'illusion de tenter de leur faire face.

Les voix caverneuses se firent plus fortes et subitement, les premiers orcs prirent pied au fond de la crevasse. Legolas ne put réprimer un frémissement et s'accrocha à la paroi pour se hisser sur ses pieds. Il y parvint maladroitement malgré sa jambe mal en point, ce qui lui valu le ricanement des ses ennemis.

\- Je savais bien que tu étais encore en vie, mais que comptes-tu faire elfe ? Te battre à cloche-pied ?

Sa remarque fit rire ses compagnons qui continuèrent à s'approcher. Legolas se cala comme il put contre la paroi, tentant de ne pas prendre appui sur sa jambe blessée. Il brandit ses dagues et essaya de ne pas leur montrer que la peur était en train de prendre le dessus sur le reste, parce qu'il avait peur subitement… Il revoyait l'image de son frère, il voyait les mutilations et les tortures qu'ils lui avaient infligées avant de le tuer sans pitié et il ne put retenir un frisson. Un frisson qui subitement devint de la rage. Oh bien sûr qu'il avait peur de ce qu'ils allaient lui faire, mais il voulait aussi les faire payer la mort d'Arenor. Alors subitement, toutes ses douleurs ne devinrent plus aussi importantes.

\- Ce sera presque trop facile, dit l'orc en faisant mine à ses acolytes de l'achever.

Trois d'entre eux foncèrent alors sur le jeune elfe qui se détacha un peu de la paroi. Il évita la première lame et trancha la gorge du premier orc tout en empalant le deuxième. Le troisième tenta alors de le transpercer, mais il s'écarta prestement sur la droite, s'appuyant sans s'en rappeler sur sa jambe qui céda brutalement. Legolas glapit et s'écroula lourdement sur le sol. La douleur fit noircir sa vision et il faillit perdre connaissance, n'ayant pas le temps de réagir quand le chef de la bande donna un coup de pied dans ses dagues qu'il avait lâché. Elles allèrent rouler plus loin, le privant de toutes armes et le laissant blessé et à la merci de ses ennemis. L'orc ricana.

\- Si tu savais comme tu es pathétique !

Il s'agenouilla auprès de Legolas et le cramponna par les cheveux pour le forcer à lever la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent et l'orc plaqua sa lame contre la peau fine et blanche de sa gorge. Bien qu'à sa merci, Legolas ne lui fit pas le plaisir de frémi, son regard bleu restant planté dans celui de son bourreau.

\- Tu as du courage par rapport à d'autres elfes, tu ne me sembles près à supplier.

\- Certainement pas !

\- Parfait ! Nous allons donc te donner la mort que tu mérites !

Sans ménagement et sans lâcher sa chevelure blonde, l'orc força le jeune elfe à se redresser sur ses pieds avant de le jeter sur le sol un peu plus loin. Ce dernier atterrit lourdement aux pieds des autres orcs et leur chef ricana.

\- Immobilisez-le moi !

Legolas comprit ce qui allait se passer. Il comprit que ces immondes créatures voulaient le briser avant de le tuer. Ils voulaient lui faire subir les mêmes atrocités subies par son frère et cette fois, il ne put lutter contre la terreur qui rampait sous sa colère et sa haine.

\- Non !

Il tenta de se redresser, tenta de se relever, mais les orcs l'agrippèrent. Legolas hurla et se cabra, luttant pour leur échapper.

\- Non ! Laissez-moi !

Mais il avait déjà perdu. Avec brutalité, les orcs le plaquèrent au sol sur le dos, l'immobilisant les bras en croix pendant que leur chef s'approchait de lui en souriant.

\- Tu sais quoi ? J'aime les elfes rebelles. Il y a quelques lunes j'ai brisé les mains de l'un d'entre eux avant de lui crever les yeux et j'ai l'impression de revoir la même rage dans tes yeux.

Legolas frissonna. Arenor ? C'était d'Arenor qu'il était en train de parler ? Parmi tous les monstres qui existaient, il venait de tomber sur l'assassin de son frère ! Une vague de rage le submergea de nouveau et il tenta de se défaire des orcs qui le maintenaient au sol. Ces derniers pressèrent plus fort, le bloquant sous leurs poignes et il siffla malgré la douleur.

\- C'était mon frère ! Je vous tuerai pour ça !

Le sourire de l'orc se fit plus grand.

\- Ton frère ? Voilà qui est intéressant, répondit-il tout en brandissant son poignard.

Un poignard qu'il glissa lentement sous sa tunique pour la déchirer, mettant son torse à nu.

\- Et si nous faisions un jeu ? Demanda-t-il en plaquant sa main gauche sur sa poitrine pour l'empêcher de bouger. A ton avis tu résisteras plus ou moins que ton frère, petit elfe ?

L'orc ponctua sa phrase en enfonçant la pointe de son poignard à l'horizontal sous la peau de Legolas. Il ne voulait pas le tuer, juste l'entendre hurler de douleur pendant que sa lame déchirait ses chairs et soulevait son épiderme à l'endroit précis où un hématome était en train de se former. Legolas serra les dents, luttant pour ne pas céder, mais finit par hurler de douleur pendant que son bourreau enfonçait plus profondément sa lame sous sa peau. Du sang coula de la plaie palpitante et le jeune elfe faillit perdre connaissance. Son corps avait déjà été malmené par sa chute, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Ses pensées s'envolèrent en direction de son frère. Ils allaient se revoir plus tôt que prévu finalement.

L'orc pressa plus fort sa lame et Legolas gémit plus faiblement. Il avait de plus en plus mal et l'impression sinistre que ses forces étaient en train de se vider. L'orc le vit pâlir et comprit qu'il allait finir par perdre connaissance. Visiblement agacé, il se redressa et lui tourna une gifle tonitruante avant de retirer la lame de son torse. Legolas glapit et des étoiles passèrent devant ses yeux sous la violence de la gifle, mais au moins il ne céda pas à l'inconscience.

\- Tu crois que je vais te laisser sombrer aussi facilement ?

Il se redressa et tendit la main à l'un des orcs qui observait la scène. Ce dernier sourit et lui tendit le fouet qu'il avait à la taille. Le chef l'empoigna et se retourna vers Legolas, toujours maintenu allongé au sol par les autres membres de sa compagnie.

\- J'ai toujours envie de m'amuser un peu !

L'elfe se cabra pour tenter une nouvelle fois de ses défaire de ses ennemis, mais il était trop tard. La lanière du fouet claqua, frappant cruellement son torse et lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Legolas essaya de continuer à lutter, mais les coups s'enchaînèrent tout comme ses hurlements. Sous la douleur, il se cambrait de toutes ses forces pour tenter de les faire lâcher, mais ses forces faiblissaient. Un coup qui le prit au ventre finit de déchirer ses chairs et il se sentit partir.

Toutefois, à demi-conscient, il perçut soudainement à nouveau des sifflements. Des sifflements sonores, proches et qui immobilisèrent aussi les orcs. Les araignées géantes ne triaient pas leurs cibles, elles tuaient.

Les orcs perçurent le danger et lâchèrent leur prisonnier pour se jeter sur leurs armes au moment où les araignées leur sautaient dessus. Dans la cohue du combat, tout le monde sembla se désintéresser de Legolas qui rampa pour s'éloigner. Le jeune elfe aurait bien aimé se remettre sur ses jambes, mais il n'en avait plus la force. C'était à son instinct de survie qu'il devait la volonté de se mouvoir. Il prit sur la gauche et atteignit l'endroit où l'orc avait poussé ses armes. Ses mains tremblantes et pleines de sang se refermèrent sur ses dagues avant qu'il ne tente de s'asseoir. La douleur lui déchira la poitrine et il se laissa tomber assis contre la paroi, observant le combat qui était en train de se dérouler entre les orcs et les monstres de la caverne.

Les araignées semblaient prendre le dessus, mais cela n'avait guère d'importance. Peu lui importait en fait. Quelque soit le vainqueur il en serait la prochaine victime et même s'il avait récupéré ses armes, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se défendre. Il était si épuisé. Il se sentait si faible. La tête lui tournait de plus en plus. Alors, il ferma les yeux pendant que le combat gagnait en intensité. Les bruits parurent lointains, puis, ils se turent.

OoooO

Une bourrasque de vent chaud, fit voleter, les mèches blondes de Legolas. Une bourrasque qui entra par la fenêtre de sa chambre et tourbillonna dans les fins rideaux de soie. La douceur du souffle le fit frissonner et le jeune elfe gémit faiblement avant d'entrouvrir les yeux. Il détailla la pièce, incrédule, se demandant si les Cavernes de Mandos prenaient l'apparence d'un lieu connu pour ne pas déboussoler les âmes qui venaient de trépasser. C'était forcément cela et il sourit. Il se sentait bien, apaisé. La douleur était diffuse et il savait qu'il reverrait bientôt sa mère et son frère.

Des pas résonnèrent et il tenta de se redresser sur un coude pour les accueillir. Toutefois, il sursauta en découvrant la haute silhouette de son père qui se rapprochait de lui en souriant. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Thranduil n'était pas mort, lui.

Pourtant c'était bien son père qui était en train de lui sourire en se rapprochant du lit et une vague de terreur le submergea d'un coup. Ce n'était pas possible ! Les orcs ne pouvaient pas avoir franchi les frontières et massacré tout le monde ! Il se mit à trembler et une ride d'inquiétude barra immédiatement le front de son père qui posa sa main sur le sien.

\- Tu te sens bien ? Tu n'as plus de fièvre pourtant.

\- _Adar_ ?

Thranduil lui sourit et laissa sa main caresser doucement sa joue en percevant son incompréhension.

\- Nous sommes morts ?

Les gestes de son père se firent plus tendres et il se pencha en avant pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

\- Non, nous ne sommes pas morts, mais j'ai eu si peur…

\- Je ne comprends pas, bredouilla doucement le jeune elfe en tentant de s'asseoir.

Le fin drap qui le recouvrait glissa, révélant sa poitrine bandée. Legolas fit glisser ses doigts sur les bandages, cherchant à comprendre comment il avait bien pu passer d'une crevasse à sa chambre.

\- J'ai avec toi comme j'avais avec… ton frère, hésita Thranduil, ce lien, que je ne m'explique pas. J'ai compris que tu souffrais, que tu avais besoin de moi. Nous avons atteint le poste nord au moment où les orcs affrontaient les araignées. J'ai su que tu étais là-bas, dans cette mêlée sanglante. Nous les avons pris par surprise. Nous avons exterminé les orcs et Gohenlass est resté pour finir de brûler le nid pendant que je t'ai ramené.

\- Quand ? Demanda Legolas qui tentait toujours de remettre en place les pièces du puzzle qui formait son esprit.

\- Cela fait quatre jours mon petit. Tu as eu de la fièvre, tu délirais. J'ai pansé tes plaies et réduit ta fracture. Tu ne pourras pas courir pendant un moment, mais tout va bien.

La main de Thranduil lui caressa de nouveau la joue.

\- Ces orcs ne sont que des monstres.

Pour toute réponse, il sentit son fils frémir, puis ce dernier redressa la tête en direction de son père, plantant son regard bleu dans les orbes presque grise de celui-ci.

\- J'espère que vous les avez tous tué.

\- Qui cela ? Les orcs ? Oui, mais…

\- C'étaient eux _adar_… Leur chef s'est vanté des tortures qu'il a infligé à Arenor avant de me…

Legolas ne termina pas sa phrase. Il fut prit de tremblements et des sanglots nouèrent sa voix.

\- C'étaient eux.

Thranduil frissonna à son tour. Le Roi ne s'attendait pas à cette révélation et il se sentit bouleversé d'imaginer que la même troupe d'orc avait été sur le point de lui arracher son deuxième fils, un fils qu'il avait prit plaisir à torturer. En face de lui, il observa Legolas baisser de nouveau la tête, tremblant doucement tout en murmurant.

\- Je n'ai même pas été capable de le venger.

Thranduil prit une longue inspiration et passa un bras derrière les épaules de son fils pour le ramener contre lui. Legolas se laissa faire, appréciant de se retrouver dans les bras de son père qui murmura doucement.

\- Si… Tu l'as vengé… Nous l'avons vengé… Ils sont morts… Et toi tu es en vie. C'est une victoire _ion nín __**[mon fils]**_ et nous allons en remporter d'autres.


	3. La bataille du Col de Cornerouge

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

**Faisant suite à « L'histoire d'un roi » et « L'histoire d'un prince », voici une série de plusieurs moments s'attachant aux combats menés par les Elfes d'Imladris et de Vertbois alors que le danger se fait de plus en plus présent. Après avoir consacré ces deux premières tomes à Thranduil et Legolas, j'avais envie de parler un peu plus de la famille d'Elrond, ce sera chose faite dés le 1er chapitre de cette fic.**

* * *

_**Ce chapitre est un peu différent. Pour éviter les chapitres pavés à 10 000 mots, il a été découpé en 3, créant un mini arc qui va vous emmener dans les Mont Brumeux... Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Encore bouleversé par la disparition de son épouse, Elrond planifie une expédition pour chasser les orcs des Mont Brumeux**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

**_L'HISTOIRE DE DEUX ROYAUMES_**

**_Chapitre 3 : La bataille du Col de Cornerouge_**

Glorfindel posa un regard critique sur les guerriers en armure qui étaient alignés dans la cour de la cité d'Imladris malgré le froid et la neige qui tourbillonnait autour d'eux. Le Noldor à la longue chevelure blonde, revenu des Cavernes de Mandos pour continuer la lutte contre le Sorcier d'Angmar et Sauron ne savait pas si cela était une bonne idée. Oh bien sûr, il n'en était pas à sa première bataille. Il avait été le capitaine de la cité cachée de Gondolin. Il avait affronté le Balrog et l'avait éliminé avant de succomber avec lui. Pour son exploit, il lui avait été accordé de se réincarner dans son propre corps et il avait repris le combat contre les forces démoniaques aidant les hommes à les repousser, mais retenant leur chef pour qu'il ne se sacrifie pas inutilement. Son retour lui avait donné des dons étranges et il savait que le roi sorcier d'Angmar ne pourrait pas être abattu par la main d'un homme. Il était donc inutile de se faire tuer pour rien et cette impression était en train de le reprendre.

Glorfindel ne craignait pas la mort, elle n'avait rien de bien effrayant à condition qu'elle ne soit pas inutile et c'était bien là le problème. Malgré sa proximité avec le seigneur d'Imladris, il en venait à se demander si Elrond n'était pas en train de perdre pied.

Assister au départ de son épouse, voir son fils passer si prêt de la mort, assister au désespoir de sa fille, tout cela avait ravivé ses anciennes blessures et les ordres qu'il avait donné de préparer l'armée ne lui semblait pas une bonne idée. L'hiver était déjà bien installé et il lui paraissait suicidaire de prendre la route du Col de Cornerouge pour traquer les Orcs et les éliminer dans ces conditions. Bien évidement, il pouvait le comprendre. Par cet acte, il voulait venger sa tendre épouse et nettoyer les Monts Brumeux pour que plus personne ne perdre la vie à cet endroit, mais tout lui semblait aller trop vite.

D'une tape sur l'épaule, il laissa Erestor finir de préparer les soldats et entra dans le palais. Il avait besoin de parler à Elrond. De manière assez logique, il le retrouva dans la salle du conseil en compagnie de ses deux fils. Tous les trois étaient déjà en armure et ils étaient penchés au-dessus d'une carte des Monts Brumeux. A l'entrée du Noldor, ils se redressèrent et posèrent sur lui un regard sombre.

\- Où en sont nos hommes ? Demanda Elrond.

\- Ils se rassemblent. Erestor supervise.

\- Bien, répondit Elrond en baissant à nouveau la tête sur sa carte.

Glorfindel finit de traverser la salle et se posta au côté de son ami. Il posa une main sur son bras, le faisant redresser la tête et capta son regard.

\- C'est de la folie.

\- Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion, le coupa Elrond de manière assez abrupte.

\- Elrond. La neige va nous ralentir. Nos hommes seront des cibles faciles. Combien des nôtres vont payer cette expédition de leurs vies avant que nous arrivions au repère des orcs.

\- Je ne supporte plus de les voir continuer à parcourir librement les Monts Brumeux. Ils massacrent tous les voyageurs qui passent dans les environs. Ils m'ont prit Celebrian.

\- Je sais, répondit Glorfindel en posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Je la pleure moi aussi de tout mon être, mais nous ne pouvons pas éponger notre peine en répandant le sang de nos guerriers.

\- Les orcs le répandent bien assez et je veux que cela cesse. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision, mais je n'oblige personne à me suivre. Tu peux faire le choix de rester ici. Je ne t'en voudrais pas.

\- Vous savez très bien que je ne ferais pas demi-tour. Je serai avec vous jusqu'au bout _mellon nín **[mon ami]**_.

\- Bien, alors allons chasser de l'orc, lui lança Elrond en lui souriant.

Du haut des marches, drapée dans un long mantel d'hiver, une fine silhouette à la longue chevelure brune tremblait en observant les derniers préparatifs. Ce n'était en rien le froid qui l'affectait, mais les conséquences de ce qui était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Arwën était terrifiée. Elle aussi comprenait la peine de son père et son envie d'assainir pour de bon le Col de Cornerouge, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. L'hiver était déjà rude et les orcs seraient sur leur terrain. Elle avait si peur de le perdre lui aussi.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle frémit légèrement lorsque que des mains se nouèrent autour d'elle pour la serrer doucement contre une poitrine solide portant une armure. La personne se pencha et déposa doucement sa tête sur son épaule tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

\- Il ne faut pas avoir peur _íon nîth **[ma soeur]**_, tout se passera bien.

\- Elladan, sourit doucement sa sœur en levant la main pour la poser sur sa joue. Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir de la peur pour vous… surtout pour toi. Tu n'es pas encore remis de ta blessure. Reste avec moi.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Je ne suis pas notre père, ne me ment pas, je sens encore ta douleur.

\- Je ne peux pas les laisser combattre sans moi, lui répondit dans un souffle son frère en la serrant un peu plus fort contre lui.

\- Ne t'en fais pas petite sœur, lui répondit en écho Elrohir en se glissant à son tour à son côté. Nous reviendrons victorieux et je vais garder un œil sur lui.

Son second frère appuya délicatement son épaule contre la sienne et lui prit doucement la main.

Sa jeune sœur enroula ses doigts autour des siens, appréciant ce dernier moment à trois avant qu'ils partent au combat. Elle ne voulait pas leur montrer, mais elle était encore plus terrifiée pour ses frères que pour son père. Ce dernier avait une longue expérience des combats, ce qui n'était pas leur cas et malgré leur vaillance, ils pouvaient très bien ne pas revenir, surtout qu'elle sentait parfaitement l'état de faiblesse qu'Elladan tentait de cacher. La peur était à deux doigts de la faire défaillir. La jeune elfe ne savait pas ce qu'elle deviendrait si elle devait les perdre.

Derrière eux, Elrond et Glorfindel sortirent à leur tour du palais, côte à côte. Le seigneur d'Imladris posa son regard d'onyx sur ses enfants et ressentit un pincement au cœur en comprenant que leur étreinte ressemblait à un adieu. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas renoncer à son projet. Il fallait chasser les orcs des Monts Brumeux pour sécuriser à nouveau le col de Cornerouge. Arwën aussi aimait beaucoup descendre en Lorien, il ne voulait pas que sa fille soit la prochaine à lui être enlevé. A ses côtés, son ami perçut son trouble.

\- Il est encore temps de ne pas se lancer dans cette quête. Tous ici ressentent bien la côté périlleux de la chose. Si nous attendons le printemps…

\- Ils s'éparpilleront comme une nuée de sauterelles, non Glorfindel, c'est maintenant qu'il faut les frapper.

...

La colonne des elfes se mit en route au moment même où la neige se remit à tomber. Avant de quitter la cité, Elrond se retourna une dernière fois, esquissant un geste pour Arwën qui les regardait disparaître un à un dans la tempête de neige. La jeune fille lui rendit tout en saluant le fait que grâce aux flocons qui tournoyaient de plus en plus autour d'elle, il ne verrait pas qu'elle pleurait. Il était de son devoir de leur transmettre sa force et non sa tristesse.

Une voix dans son dos, l'interpella au moment où le dernier guerrier quittait Imladris.

\- _Ion hiril **[ma dame]**_, vous devriez rentrer maintenant, il n'y a plus rien que vous pouvez faire ici et le froid nous glace jusqu'aux os.

Arwën se retourna doucement pour découvrir le visage inquiet de Lindir. Elle lui sourit et hocha la tête. Elle appréciait toujours la douceur et le dévouement de l'intendant de son père. Alors, elle le suivit, esquissant un sourire quand il ajouta en murmurant.

\- Je vous ai fait préparer un thé pour vous réchauffer.

OoooO

En tête de cohorte chevauchaient Elrond, ses fils, Glorfindel et Erestor. Le seigneur d'Imladris et ses commandants étaient les seuls à cheval. Le reste de leur troupe les suivait à pied. Les deux jumeaux se parlaient à voix basse comme d'habitude et Glorfindel était bien incapable de comprendre ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se raconter, mais ça, c'était habituel. Même en ayant été leur maître d'armes, ils étaient par moment une véritable énigme, les conséquences de leur gémellité sans doute. De toute manière, pour le moment, c'étaient les falaises qui se dessinaient en face d'eux qui l'inquiétaient plus que tout le reste. Les Monts Brumeux recelaient d'innombrables cachettes et chevaucher autant à découvert, même en ayant plus de guerriers que leurs adversaires pouvait rapidement tourner à leur désavantage. Il le savait… Tout cela lui rappelait un peu trop la bataille de Nirnaeth Arnoediad. Ils avaient pensé l'emporter, mais au final, ils avaient à peine eu le temps de fuir avant de se faire massacrer. Mentalement, il adressa une prière aux Valars pour qu'un tel drame ne se reproduise pas et se concentra sur ce qu'il pouvait voir des cimes. Les orcs étaient là. Ils les avaient peut-être déjà repérés. Cela nécessitait toute sa vigilance.

Comme un mauvais présage, la tempête de neige devenait de plus en plus violente au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans le goulet de pierre. En tête du groupe, Glorfindel fit stopper son cheval avant de se faire glisser de la selle. Il se retourna vers Elrond, secouant sa chevelure blonde dans laquelle se prenaient les cristaux de neige que le froid changeait en glace.

\- Il serait imprudent de continuer à cheval.

\- _Iston **[Je sais]**_, répliqua ce dernier en sautant de sa monture. Et puis nos ennemis ne sont pas loin. Tu les sens.

\- Leurs regards nous suivent depuis que nous avons mis un pied dans ces montagnes, lui répliqua l'elfe à la chevelure d'or.

\- Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi ne nous attaquent-ils pas ? Demanda Erestor en les rejoignant.

\- Ils nous observent. Ils ne sont pas encore sûrs que ce soient eux que nous cherchions, répondit Glorfindel.

\- Jouons sur leur hésitation et mettons leur erreur à profit. Je sais où ils s'abritent, dit Elrond.

Les guerriers se remirent donc en route, tentant de faire abstraction du froid qui devenait de plus en plus violent au fur et à mesure qu'ils progressaient dans la montagne glacée et escarpée. Elladan se mit à claquer des dents sans réellement s'en rendre compte. La neige trempait ses vêtements depuis des heures, son armure ne le protégeait pas du blizzard et le jeune elfe, encore en convalescence, avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais se réchauffer. Toutefois, il refusait de se plaindre. Il avait déjà dû convaincre son père de les laisser les accompagner, il ne voulait pas qu'on lui reproche d'être un poids, mais le froid était en train de le tétaniser de manière insidieuse et implacable. Il essaya de se concentrer pour ne pas trembler, mais n'y parvint pas totalement. Il avait si froid. Il souffla dans ses mains pour se réchauffer et sursauta quand une lourde cape fut déposée sur ses épaules. Intrigué, il tourna la tête, croisant le regard bienveillant de Glorfindel.

\- Il était peut-être trop tôt pour repartir au combat.

\- Ces monstres m'ont pris ma mère. Je ne pouvais laisser mon frère et mon père combattre seuls.

\- C'est un joli geste, mais…

Cependant, Glorfindel n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Du coin de l'œil, il venait d'apercevoir une silhouette sombre et il agrippa un peu brutalement Elladan tout en hurlant.

\- _Orch amrest **[Orcs sur la falaise] **!_

Le jeune elfe s'écroula à moitié dans la neige pendant que le grand elfe blond empoignait son arc. Il encocha deux flèches qu'il relâcha d'un coup, abattant deux silhouettes menaçantes qui s'écroulèrent du haut de la falaise. Les corps eurent à peine le temps de tomber au sol qu'une nuée d'orcs hurlants se mit à dévaler la pente dans leur direction.

Elrond tira sa lame de son fourreau et hurla à ses hommes.

\- _Hado i philinn **[Lâchez les flèches]** !_

Aussitôt, un nuage de traits s'abattit sur les orcs, les clouant au sol. Glorfindel recula d'un pas et tendit la main à Elladan pour l'aider à se redresser. La bataille était engagée maintenant, il fallait vaincre ou mourir.

\- Reste à mes côtés, dit-il au jeune elfe encore mal remis de ses blessures.

Elladan ne protesta pas, bien conscient qu'il était encore loin d'avoir retrouvé toute son endurance. Le soutien du massif elfe blond à l'amure dorée n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait refuser.

Une deuxième volée de flèches eut le temps de s'abattre sur les orcs avant que ces derniers ne se jettent sur les troupes elfiques. Anticipant le corps à corps, les elfes tirèrent leurs épées et frappèrent durement les premiers rangs de leurs ennemis. En seulement quelques secondes, la neige blanche se teinta de rouge et des cris retentirent dans tous les sens, des cris poussés tout autant par les elfes que par leurs vils assaillants.

En l'espace de quelques instants le goulet devint le théâtre d'une bataille à la violence destructrice. Les orcs avaient suivi la progression de l'armée des elfes et ils avaient attendu qu'ils se trouvent dans l'endroit le plus étroit, le plus escarpé pour les attaquer. Sous une charge brutale des orcs, plusieurs elfes basculèrent dans la falaise. Brutalement bousculé, Erestor glissa et faillit se faire emporter, mais une main le retint au dernier moment. Le conseiller d'Elrond frémit pendant qu'Elrohir le tirait doucement vers lui, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Il ne faut pas rester si prêt de la falaise.

\- Les orcs sont nombreux et…

\- Ils nous prennent à revers ! Hurla la voix puissante de Glorfindel par-dessus le fracas de la bataille.

Au cri de son ami, Elrond se redressa. D'un geste ample et circulaire, il faucha quatre orcs avant de plisser les yeux. A travers le blizzard, il devina des formes noires progresser depuis l'arrière et comprit de son ami avait raison. Les orcs étaient en train de les encercler. Malgré la neige et le vent, ils possédaient l'avantage de bien connaître le terrain. Le seigneur d'Imladris ne put contenir un frissonnement, mais il ne venait pas du froid. N'avait-il pas laissé ses émotions prendre le dessus sur la raison ? N'était-il pas en train de les mener à la mort ? Un trait qui le manqua de peu le ramena brutalement au combat qu'il était en train de mener. Il pivota sur la droite et trancha les bras d'un orc qui tentait de l'atteindre en brandissant une hache. L'infortuné adversaire, amputé de ses membres poussa des hurlements terribles en reculant parmi la foule des combattants.

Elrond n'en fit pas cas et tournoya sur lui-même pour décapiter un nouvel assaillant. Tout en luttant, il se rapprocha de Glorfindel et leurs épaules se heurtèrent. L'ancien capitaine de Gondolin lui lança un regard inquiet.

\- Ils sont en train de manœuvrer pour nous ramener en direction de la falaise. Elrond, s'ils nous bloquent dans cette position, il leur suffira de pousser pour nous exterminer.

\- Je sais… Il ne faut pas les laisser faire !

\- Et comment, ils sont en train de décimer le flan est. Avec le blizzard les guerriers perdent de leur endurance. Les orcs ne sont pas affectés par le froid.

\- Il faut soutenir l'Est, nous ne pouvons pas céder ! S'exclama Elrond avant de marquer une pause et de rajouter un ton plus bas. Je ne peux pas nous avoir menés sciemment dans un carnage pareil.

\- _Thoresh min **[Une grotte]**_ ! Lança Elladan en bondissant entre son père et son général.

Tout en continuant à combattre, le jeune elfe pointa du doigt une cavité béante dans la montagne au-dessus d'eux. Elrond suivit son geste et hocha la tête.

\- Bonne idée fils !

Il tourna la tête en direction de Glorfindel, cherchant son approbation pendant qu'il expliquait son plan.

\- La caverne peut nous servir d'abri et nous permettre de limiter le nombre de nos ennemis.

\- C'est risqué, si jamais elle n'a qu'une entrée, elle pourrait devenir rapidement un piège mortel.

\- C'est toujours mieux que de faire basculer nos hommes du haut de la falaise ! Et nous serons à l'abri du blizzard !

Glorfindel hocha la tête, laissant tomber ses yeux sans réellement le vouloir sur les lèvres bleues du jeune Elladan qui combattait de toutes ses forces malgré l'engourdissement.

\- Je ramène les guerriers du front Est.

Elrond lui fit comprendre qu'il était d'accord et laissa son général se glisser vers le groupe de guerriers que les orcs tentaient toujours de faire basculer dans le vide. Il entendit sa voix puissante leur crier de se replier en direction de la caverne et fit de même avec le groupe qui combattait à ses côtés.

Après une certaine hésitation, les elfes comprirent qu'il en allait de leur vie et par vague, ils tentèrent de remonter en direction de la grotte salutaire. Les premiers qui l'atteignirent eurent une vue plongeante sur le combat et empoignèrent leurs arcs pour couvrir leur compagnon. Le groupe mené par Glorfindel et Erestor parvint à remonter assez vite tandis que celui du seigneur d'Imladris et de ses fils peinait plus à atteindre l'abri tant convoité.

Les orcs avaient d'abord été surpris par la manœuvre. Puis, ils avaient compris et ils tentaient de créer un barrage entre la caverne et les elfes. Toutefois, grâce à l'habilité des archers, une faille commença à se créer parmi les rangs des orcs. Aussitôt les soldats de Fondcombe s'engouffrèrent dans celle-ci et remontèrent doucement en direction de la grotte.

Glorfindel laissa le commandement à Erestor et dévala de nouveau la pente, au péril de sa vie, afin d'aider la brèche à s'agrandir. En effectuant une glissade contrôlée, il empoigna une hache tombée au sol et fracassa le crâne d'un groupe de six orcs avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de comprendre d'où venait la menace, puis il hurla.

\- Par ici !

En apercevant, une faille plus importante dans les lignes ennemies, les elfes remontèrent dans sa direction. Un groupe le dépassa en courant pour escalader l'étroit sentier qui menait à la caverne. D'autres suivirent, mais Elrond et ses fils étaient toujours bloqués un peu plus en contrebas avec l'un des derniers groupes de guerriers d'Imladris.

Autour d'eux, les orcs étaient en train de s'unir pour leur couper la route, les isoler et les massacrer. La tempête était toujours aussi violente et les elfes étaient désormais moins nombreux que leurs assaillants, s'ils ne sortaient pas rapidement de cette passe, ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps.

A côté d'Elrond, un jeune guerrier fut cruellement empaler par la lance mal affûtée d'un orc. Son cri de douleur et d'agonie fit sursauter le seigneur d'Imladris qui tendit les mains pour le récupérer dans ses bras. L'elfe gémit, haleta de douleur et posa son regard sombre sur son seigneur.

\- Il faut fuir _aran nín **[Mon seigneur]**_. Ils vont vous tuer ! Fuyez ! Laissez-moi ! Fuyez !

\- Chut ! Tout va bien, murmura le seigneur d'Imladris en tentant d'arrêter l'hémorragie du guerrier blessé, mais la blessure était bien trop grave pour espérer une fin heureuse.

Ce dernier gémit, se crispa et son corps se figea brutalement dans ses bras. Ses iris brunes restèrent ouverts, mais se voilèrent, arrachant un cri de colère à Elrond. Il ne voulait pas ça. Il ne voulait pas tous ces morts. Perturbés par la mort du jeune guerrier elfe, ce dernier ne fit pas attention à une nouvelle vague d'attaque des orcs. Lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, ils étaient déjà presque trop prêts. Dans un réflexe de survie, Elrond se redressa et brandit son épée pour se protéger, mais ils étaient trop nombreux. L'espace d'un instant il pensa qu'il allait retrouver Celebrian de l'autre côté, mais des flèches fusèrent de chaque côté de sa tête et éliminèrent quatre orcs d'un coup avant que deux silhouettes ne le dépassent. D'un coup d'œil, Elrond reconnut ses fils et se ressaisit. Il les suivit pour les soutenir et les trois elfes chargèrent leurs adversaires. D'autres combattants les rejoignirent et le combat reprit de plus belle.

Seulement les orcs étaient de plus en plus pressants et le blizzard cachait en parti certaines de leurs manœuvres. Un orc de taille impressionnante bouscula Elladan. Le jeune elfe parvint à parer en partie son coup, mais le choc réveilla brutalement la douleur de sa blessure encore mal guérie. Il glapit et tituba, parant mal le coup de son ennemi qui le désarma d'un autre moulinet de sa masse en l'envoyant au sol. Ses doigts fouillèrent la neige pour retrouver son épée, mais l'orc abattit violemment sa masse d'arme à ailettes sur lui. Instinctivement, il ferma les yeux, mais perçut un cri qui le poussa à les rouvrir.

Son père venait de surgir pour lui venir en aide. Son père dont la lame venait de s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde dans la poitrine de l'orc massif. Ce dernier rugit et Elrond le repoussa. Il s'abattit lourdement au sol pendant que le seigneur d'Imladris se pencha pour remettre son fils sur pied. Un fils qui brutalement aperçut une masse sombre fondre sur eux.

\- _Ada** [Papa]**_!

Elrond se retourna et manqua de se faire empaler, mais Elrohir, surgissant sur sa droite, le bouscula. La lame manqua de peu son flanc, mais entailla le côté d'Elrohir qui répliqua en décapitant brutalement son ennemi. Ses doigts glissèrent à sa taille et Elrond lui adressa un regard inquiet.

\- Tu es blessé ?

\- Ce n'est qu'une égratignure, il ne faut pas rester ici !

Elrond hocha la tête et agrippa Elladan pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds. Ce fut à cet instant que Glorfindel et un autre groupe d'elfes vinrent les rejoindre. Ils prirent les orcs à revers et en éliminèrent un groupe avant d'hurler à leurs compagnons de les rejoindre.

Sans lâcher le bras d'Elladan qui titubait d'épuisement, Elrond s'engouffra à son tour sur le sentier qui menait à la grotte. Les combats reprirent dans son dos, mais les elfes arrivèrent enfin à proximité de la caverne. Les archers en poste, les couvrirent et ils purent se faufiler enfin à l'abri.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Glorfindel et son groupe bondirent eux aussi à l'intérieur pendant qu'Erestor hurlait de ne pas cesser les tirs. Les flèches elfes, tirées de l'entrée, firent des ravages du côté des lignes ennemies. Comprenant qu'ils ne pourraient pas les attaquer de front, les orcs reculèrent pour se mettre hors de portée. L'un de leur chef leur cria de monter un camp pour passer la nuit et Glorfindel fit la moue.

\- Ils vont installer un siège ?

\- Cela veut dire que nous sommes piégés, lui répondit Erestor.

\- Pas encore, mais cela va au moins nous donner un peu de repos, répondit Glorfindel en tournant la tête en direction d'Elrond.

Ce dernier aidait Elladan à s'asseoir avec précaution sur un rocher. Sa main s'arrêta sur la joue de son fils.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

Elladan frémit et posa un regard rempli de douleur et de fatigue sur son père.

\- Tout va bien _ada_.

\- Ne me ment pas _peneth **[petit]**_. Je vois bien que tu as l'air épuisé. Je vais t'aider à t'allonger, dit-il en le prenant par un bras.

\- Non, je vous promets que ça va. Je tiendrais _ada_.

Elrond soupira et pressa un peu plus fort la joue de son fils. Son pouce glissa doucement sur ses lèvres encore bleues. Il avait tellement l'air de souffrir du froid, il était encore trop faible pour un combat de cette violence, il aurait dû le laisser au palais. Le jeune elfe sembla comprendre les craintes de son père. Il leva une main pour la poser sur la sienne et se força à lui sourire.

\- Je tiendrais.

Son père lui répondit par un hochement de tête et ouvrit la bouche pour lui murmurer des encouragements quand une autre voix tremblante et faible murmura.

\- _Adar **[Père]**_…

Le ton glaça Elrond sur place et ce dernier se retourna au moment précis où les jambes d'Elrohir cédèrent et que son second fils s'écroula brutalement sur le sol.

\- _Ion nín **[Mon fils]**_ ! Hurla Elrond en se précipitant vers lui.

* * *

**Pour ce chapitre, comme on l'a suggéré j'ai mis les traductions elfiques dans le texte. Dites moi en review ce que vous préférez. **


	4. La caverne des Monts Brumeux

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

**Faisant suite à « L'histoire d'un roi » et « L'histoire d'un prince », voici une série de plusieurs moments s'attachant aux combats menés par les Elfes d'Imladris et de Vertbois alors que le danger se fait de plus en plus présent. Après avoir consacré ces deux premières tomes à Thranduil et Legolas, j'avais envie de parler un peu plus de la famille d'Elrond, ce sera chose faite dés le 1er chapitre de cette fic.**

* * *

_**Deixième chapitre pour ce mini arc dans les Monts Brumeux. Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**La situation des elfes devient précaire pendant qu'Elrond se rend compte que la situation de son fils n'est pas plus enviable.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

**_L'HISTOIRE DE DEUX ROYAUMES_**

**_Chapitre 4 : La caverne des Monts Brumeux_**

Elrond eut l'impression que son cœur allait cesser de battre pendant que la peur le faisait se précipiter en direction de l'endroit où s'était écroulé son fils.

\- Elrohir !

Sans ralentir, il se jeta aux genoux de ce dernier et glissa ses mains sous son dos pour le ramener dans ses bras.

\- Elrohir ! _Penneth **[Petit]**_ ?

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut une longue plainte de douleur qui finit de le paniquer. Sa main caressa doucement sa joue, attirant son regard, un regard rempli de souffrance… Une souffrance qui se retrouvait dans les violents spasmes qui agitaient ses membres comme dans sa bouche entrouverte, cherchant désespérément à faire entrer de l'air dans son corps blessé. Blessé ? Non, son fils n'était pas blessé ! Il le savait ! Rien qui pouvait expliquer son état de détresse en tous cas.

\- Elrohir !

Elrond fit glisser sa main dans les cheveux de son enfant avant de la ramener sur son front. De la fièvre ? Ses tremblements venaient de la fièvre ? Une silhouette massive se mit à genoux à côté de lui. Il redressa la tête, croisant le regard translucide de Glorfindel dans lequel il vit le reflet de sa propre inquiétude. L'ancien capitaine de Gondolin observa les crispations de douleur du jeune elfe blottit dans les bras de son père.

\- Il a de la fièvre ?

Elrond hocha la tête et Glorfindel observa le corps longiligne du jeune elfe se cambrer sous la douleur dans les bras de son père. Ses doigts effleurèrent son flan gauche et se tâchèrent de sang.

\- Il est blessé ?

\- Je… Non, ce n'est qu'une éraflure, répondit Elrond dans un souffle.

Mais Glorfindel, ne se préoccupa pas de sa réponse. Rapidement, il ôta le plastron de cuir du blessé et délaça ses chemises. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment et tenait réellement à voir à quoi ressemblait cette éraflure. Lorsqu'il écarta la dernière chemise brune, un flot de sang noir se déversa sur sol.

Elrond sursauta. Perdre du sang était une chose, mais le sang n'avait pas cette couleur. Le même frisson parcourut l'échine de Glorfindel. Il détestait quand ses pressentiments étaient justes. Cependant, le sang noir n'était pas le seul problème du jeune elfe blessé. Sa blessure au flan n'était, en effet, qu'une longue strie peu profonde, mais toute sa peau autour de l'entaille était en train de se marbrer de bleu. Pire encore, peu à peu les marbrures s'étendaient au reste de son corps. Glorfindel redressa la tête, croisant le regard horrifié d'Elrond.

\- La plaie est bénigne, mais la lame de l'orc était empoisonnée.

\- Oh par Eru, murmura Elrond en tremblant. Je n'ai rien pour l'aider à lutter contre le poison et cette roche est stérile. Il faut le sortir d'ici.

\- Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, répondit gravement Erestor en se rapprochant du groupe tout en soutenant Elladan qui se laissa tomber à genoux aux côtés de son frère. Les orcs viennent de recevoir des renforts. Ils dressent un camp en contrebas, nous bloquant le passage jusqu'à la vallée et j'ai fais le tour de cette grotte. Il n'y a pas d'autres issues _aran nín **[mon seigneur]**_, nous sommes bloqués.

OoooO

Debout sur l'une des terrasses d'Imladris, le regard d'Arwën se perdait dans l'horizon en direction des Monts Brumeux. Le soleil déclinait et son inquiétude montait d'un cran. Le début de l'hiver était d'une rudesse toute particulière et se trouver dehors dans ce blizzard et par ce froid glacial n'était pas une bonne chose. Oh bien sûr, les elfes craignaient moins le froid que les autres races de la Terre du Milieu, mais celui-ci avec une tempête pareille pouvait très bien finir par les affecter et l'étoile du soir sentait l'angoisse poindre en elle.

La jeune elfe avait encore du mal à se remettre de la perte de sa mère. Elle était si douce et elles étaient si proches. Elle comprenait le terrible chagrin de son père. En règle générale, les elfes aimaient une seule fois dans leur vie. Ils s'unissaient l'un à l'autre, fusionnant leurs âmes et respirant à l'unisson avec l'autre. La perte de Celebrian avait privé Elrond d'une partie de lui et il était si dramatiquement courant que l'envie de vengeance finisse par consumer celui qui survivait, le poussant parfois jusqu'à la folie. Arwën priait pour qu'elle n'affecte pas son père et espérait seulement que ce derner ne commettait pas une erreur fatale. Depuis plusieurs heures, une douleur sourde au creux de sa poitrine, tentait de lui hurler que quelque chose de terrible était en train de se passer. Des pas feutrés dans son dos, la tirèrent de sa contemplation.

\- _Ion hiril **[Ma dame]**_, vous ne devriez pas rester dans le froid sans un mantel, dit doucement Lindir en posant l'objet sur les épaules de la fille de son souverain.

\- _Hantale **[Merci]**_ Lindir_._

L'intendant lui sourit et s'autorisa à poser une main sur son épaule.

\- Vous ne devriez pas être aussi inquiète. Votre père est un sage, ils rentreront tous.

\- Il souffre. La douleur est mauvaise conseillère.

\- _Habo estel_ _Ion hiril **[Gardez espoir ma dame]**._ Ils reviendront victorieux. Ils vous l'ont promis.

\- Que peux une promesse contre la barbarie de nos ennemis ?

OooooO

Elrohir se cabra sous la souffrance et laissa échapper une longue plainte de douleur qui se finit par un râle. Elladan resserra doucement l'emprise sur le corps de son jumeau, tentant de le soutenir du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Le second fils d'Elrond avait prit son frère des bras de leur père pour le serrer contre lui et l'encourager. Elrond l'avait laissé faire. Il savait ce que cela représentait d'avoir un frère jumeau et la douleur qui vous déchirait au moment de sa mort. Il ne souhaitait pas ça à ses enfants, surtout pas, mais il comprenait parfaitement le besoin d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elrohir gémit plus fort et Elladan ne put retenir ses larmes. Il serra sa tête contre lui, laissant son front s'appuyer contre le sien.

\- Elrohir… Tiens bon, je t'en prie. Ne meurs pas… ne meurs pas…

Totalement bouleversé, Elladan se mit à trembler. Il ne parvenait pas à concevoir la perte de son frère jumeau, de son double, d'une partie de lui-même. A genoux avec ses fils, Elrond tendit une main pour lui presser la joue. Lui qui était déjà épuisé par sa blessure mal guérie, il avait tellement peur que la violence de ses émotions finissent de le priver de ses forces. Le jeune elfe redressa la tête en direction de son père.

\- Il faut le sauver.

\- J'essaie, répondit Elrond en baissant de nouveau les yeux sur la blessure d'Elrohir.

Sa peau était de plus en plus marbrée et les stries remontaient le long de son torse. Bientôt, elles attendraient son cœur et cela terrifiait tout autant Elrond que son deuxième fils. Dans les bras de son frère, le blessé gémit plaintivement et ses yeux papillonnèrent. En proie à une douleur inhumaine qui le déchirait en deux, Elrohir alternait les périodes de conscience et d'inconscience. En le voyant ouvrir les yeux, Elrond se força à lui sourire et caressa son front. Il était si brûlant qu'il eut l'impression que la fièvre allait le consumer. Le contraste était terrible avec le froid qui régnait dans la caverne. Elrohir gémit de nouveau et son père tenta de l'apaiser en lui murmurant des encouragements.

En percevant les murmures d'Elrond, Glorfindel se rapprocha et tendit une gourde à son ami.

\- Il s'épuise. Il faut le faire boire.

Le seigneur d'Imladris lui prit la gourde en le remerciant. Glorfindel lui répondit par un hochement de tête avant de se rapprocher de l'ouverture de la grotte. Erestor faisait se relayer les archers en poste tout en surveillant les orcs qui continuaient de s'installer en contrebas. Le grand elfe blond s'appuya d'une main à un rocher tout en se penchant.

\- La tempête n'a pas l'air de se calmer.

\- Sans doute pas avant demain matin, répondit Erestor.

\- Sauf que nous ne pouvons pas rester ici jusqu'à demain.

\- Il ne passera pas la nuit ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne connais pas ce poison. Il semble particulièrement douloureux, mais lent.

\- Alors attendons.

\- Tu es prêt à le laisser souffrir pendant des heures ?

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Alors il faut sortir… La nuit nous est propice Erestor. Notre vue est un avantage.

\- Pas dans ce blizzard. Il est si violent qu'il gèle les larmes et colle les cils.

\- Si nous les laissons nous assiéger, ils nous massacreront.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

\- Parce que plus nous leur laissons le temps de se préparer et de recevoir des renforts, plus ils seront forts.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ?

Glorfindel tourna la tête vers l'intérieur de la grotte. Il observa les guerriers, leur seigneur et ses fils puis, se retourna de nouveau en direction du conseiller.

\- Il faut charger et forcer le passage.

\- Glorfindel, ils vont nous massacrer.

\- Ils le feront tout aussi bien si nous restons ici.

Erestor frissonna. Le guerrier elfe ne manquait pas de courage, mais la logique contenue dans la voix de son ami avait de quoi à faire trembler les plus aguerris des guerriers. Glorfindel était passé par des épreuves dont le seul récit pouvait suffire à terroriser le combattant le plus vaillant, il avait une logique du combat bien à lui et surtout, il ne se trompait jamais.

L'ancien capitaine de Gondolin lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et se rapprocha d'Elrond qui luttait toujours comme il pouvait contre le poison qui rongeait le corps de son fils. Un fils dont l'elfe blond croisa le regard rempli de douleur et d'épuisement. Il aurait aimé entraîné Elrond dans un coin pour parler avec lui, mais ses mains pleines de sang noir et les spasmes de douleur de son enfant le poussèrent plutôt à s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Un léger frisson le parcourut à la vision de la peau marbrée du jeune blessé, instinctivement, il glissa sa main sur son front pour tenter de l'apaiser pendant qu'il murmura à son père.

\- _Mellon nín **[Mon ami]**_, les orcs s'organisent. Si nous voulons avoir une chance de survivre, il faut aller à leur rencontre… maintenant.

Elrond redressa la tête, pour plonger son regard dans le regard bleu de son ami.

\- Nos chances sont minimes.

\- Elles seront meilleures que de les attendre ici.

Le seigneur d'Imladris hocha la tête. Il prit un linge qu'on lui avait donné et le mit en boule avant de compresser la plaie d'Elrohir. Il prit la main d'Elladan et la posa sur le tissu.

\- Il faut que tu la compresses fermement. Ne le laisse pas se vider de son sang.

Elladan lui murmura un faible « d'accord » entre deux sanglots et Elrond pressa la joue de ses fils avant de se lever. Il essuya ses mains pleines de sang et se rapprocha d'Erestor.

\- Si nous devons sortir, il nous faut un plan.

\- Dans notre position, il ne nous reste qu'une option, dit Glorfindel sur un ton posé.

\- Laquelle ? Demanda Elrond.

\- Foncer tout droit.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment une stratégie ça, on est bien d'accord ? Demanda Erestor.

\- Si tu as une meilleure idée, je suis preneur.

Le conseiller allait proposer quelque chose d'un peu plus subtil lorsque des cris provinrent du passage en contrebas. Les trois elfes pivotèrent et découvrir que les orcs, rassurés par l'arrivée de leurs renforts, étaient en train de donner l'assaut à la caverne.

\- Bien ! Lança Glorfindel en tirant son épée. Au moins cela règle le problème de l'attaque subtile. Archers ! Tirez !

Les elfes en poste obéirent à son ordre pendant que les autres combattants, comprenant le danger, se rapprochèrent pour les épauler.

La nuée de flèches décochées par les Elfes, ralentit la progression des orcs, mais ne la stoppa pas pour autant. Les créatures avaient reçu des renforts et d'un coup d'œil, Glorfindel comprit qu'ils allaient se faire submerger. Son regard balaya la caverne. Une seule grande salle, pas de tunnel secondaire, pas d'échappatoire ; la grotte leur avait permis de s'offrir une accalmie et de se protéger du froid, mais elle serait aussi leur tombeau…

L'elfe à la chevelure d'or n'eut pas le temps de finir ses pensées que les premiers orcs et gobelins parvinrent à prendre pieds dans la cavité. Ils poussèrent des rugissements de joies en sautant à la gorge de quelques guerriers elfes qui n'eurent pas le temps de les repousser. Ils les firent basculer au sol et les déchiquetèrent de leurs poignards, leur arrachant des cris d'horreur et d'agonie qui bouleversèrent leurs compagnons. En retour, Glorfindel et Erestor leur plongèrent dessus et en éliminèrent un certain nombre à eux seuls, furieux contre leurs pratiques barbares.

Toutefois, les deux elfes savaient bien que leur résistance ne suffirait pas. Ils étaient trop brutaux, trop nombreux. Ils se relancèrent cependant dans la bataille, aidant Elrond à repousser un nouveau groupe d'orcs. Malgré la fureur du combat, le seigneur d'Imladris lançait régulièrement des regards inquiets en direction de ses fils. Elladan, en larmes était penché sur son frère inerte, le berçant dans ses bras et l'encourageant comme il pouvait. Il n'était pas en mesure de combattre ou de se défendre tellement il était bouleversé et ils seraient des proies faciles. Erestor comprit l'angoisse de son seigneur et hurla à un groupe de ses hommes.

\- Protégez les jeunes seigneurs !

Aussitôt, un groupe de guerriers les encerclèrent, permettant à Elrond de se sentir un peu moins angoissé pendant qu'un flot d'ennemis parvenait maintenant à prendre pied dans la caverne. Les Elfes commencèrent à reculer, la panique s'emparant des moins expérimentés. Glorfindel n'en était pas étonné. Il y avait une marge entre s'entraîner et faire face à la cruauté d'un réel combat. L'ancien capitaine de Gondolin tenta donc d'exhorter ses hommes à plus de vaillance en leur lançant des encouragements. Ils se reprirent un peu, mais il savait qu'ils finiraient par ployer sous le nombre.

Elrond aussi l'avait compris et son cœur se déchirait un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il voyait l'un de ses guerriers s'écrouler. Tout cela était de sa faute. Il avait voulu se venger, minimisant le nombre d'orcs disséminés dans les Monts Brumeux et les menant tous à leur perte. Il n'était pas digne d'être leur seigneur.

Et pourtant, au moment précis où il était en train de perdre espoir, un cor retentit. Un cor puissant qui résonna dans tout le goulet et qui fit s'immobiliser les Orcs. Aussitôt, ces derniers se retournèrent, délaissant les elfes et dévalant la pente. Le cor résonna de nouveau et un groupe de soldats surgit du blizzard. Ils étaient rapides, habiles et ils attaquèrent les orcs en remontant vers la caverne.

Elrond comprit que ces renforts imprévus étaient peut-être leur chance alors, il se tourna vers Glorfindel et cria.

\- Il faut les prendre en tenaille !

Aussitôt les deux guerriers exhortèrent les elfes à jaillir pour aider les renforts qui venaient d'arriver. Tous partirent au combat avec acharnement, maintenant qu'ils apercevaient une possibilité de victoire.

Les orcs tentèrent de résister, mais ils comprirent qu'il était déjà trop tard. Cette fois, ils ne pouvaient avoir le dessus, alors ils firent ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire dans ces cas-là, ils s'enfuirent.

Elrond et Glorfindel, les poursuivirent quelques instants avec un groupe d'elfes, mais ils s'éparpillèrent dans la nuit. Aussitôt, ils abandonnèrent la chasse et redescendirent en direction de la grotte. Le blizzard était en train de se lever, leur permettant de mieux voir à qui ils devaient la vie.

\- Les Rôdeurs, murmura Glorfindel.

\- Arahad, descendant d'Isildur et chef des Dùnedain du Nord, nous vous devons la vie !

Le chef de la troupe des hommes se rapprocha d'Elrond et les deux se donnèrent une accolade amicale et appuyée.

\- Elrond _aran_, pardonnez-nous. Au départ nous avions pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une dispute entre orcs et gobelins, puis nous avons compris, mais quelle surprise de vous voir ici.

\- Des orcs ont attaqué certains des nôtres, mon… épouse a été l'une de leur victime.

\- Je l'ai appris. Je suis désolé Elrond _aran_.

\- Nous voulions reprendre le contrôle des Monts Brumeux.

\- C'était héroïque, mais impossible. Cela fait des mois qu'ils se multiplient et qu'ils se cachent dans des forteresses secrètes que nous avons de plus en plus de mal à identifier l'emplacement. Peu à peu, ils prennent le contrôle de tous les cols. Bientôt, ils finiront par bloquer toutes les routes pour rentrer en Eriador.

\- Comment avons-nous pu être aussi aveugles à leur manœuvre ? S'étonna Elrond.

\- Les Orcs ne sont pas rusés, mais celui qui les dirige l'est, répondit Arahad.

\- Et son aura n'est pas inconnue, murmura Glorfindel qui scrutait toujours les environs.

\- Thranduil ne cesse de répéter la même chose, lui répondit Elrond.

\- Le Roi de Vertbois a une perception accrue des choses qui l'entourent, acquiesça Glorfindel, cela ne m'étonne pas, mais pour l'heure nous ne devrions pas rester ici.

\- Il a raison, répondit le chef de Dùnedain, sous la surprise ils se sont éparpillés, mais ils peuvent revenir d'une minute à l'autre. Ils ont des machines de guerre adaptées au terrain et des trolls. Nous serions des cibles faciles. Je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à Fondcombe, si vous acceptez ma compagnie.

\- Bien sûr, je vous offre même le gîte si vous et vos hommes voulaient prendre du repos avant de reprendre la route.

\- J'accepte avec joie Elrond _aran_, nous parcourons les Monts Brumeux depuis des semaines.

Tout en parlant, le groupe était remonté en direction de la caverne pour demander aux elfes qui tenaient toujours les lieux de se préparer à redescendre. Avant même qu'Elrond n'est eu le temps de mettre un pied dans la grotte, un cri le frappa en plein cœur.

\- _Adar_ !

Elrond redressa vivement la tête. La voix d'Elladan chevrotait un peu, trahissant son émotion et il se précipita en direction de ses fils. D'un rapide coup d'œil, il vit qu'Elladan pleurait et tremblait sans pouvoir s'arrêter et Elrohir… Elrohir était de nouveau inconscient et aussi pâle que la mort. Immédiatement, ce fut lui qui se mit à trembler pendant qu'il le prit des bras de son frère pour l'allonger dans les siens. Son souffle s'éteignait, son cœur battait à peine et la fièvre était en train de lui arracher ses dernières forces. Elrond redressa la tête avec un air désespéré.

\- Je vais le perdre.


	5. Le poison noir des Orcs

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

**Faisant suite à « L'histoire d'un roi » et « L'histoire d'un prince », voici une série de plusieurs moments s'attachant aux combats menés par les Elfes d'Imladris et de Vertbois alors que le danger se fait de plus en plus présent. Après avoir consacré ces deux premières tomes à Thranduil et Legolas, j'avais envie de parler un peu plus de la famille d'Elrond, ce sera chose faite dés le 1er chapitre de cette fic.**

* * *

_**Dernier chapitre pour ce mini arc dans les Monts Brumeux. Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**La situation des elfes devient précaire pendant qu'Elrond se rend compte que la situation de son fils n'est pas plus enviable.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

**_L'HISTOIRE DE DEUX ROYAUMES_**

**_Chapitre 5 : Le poison noir des orcs_**

Elrond ne prit pas le temps de ralentir et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d'un coup de pied. Il portait le corps inerte d'Elrohir dans ses bras et il savait que chaque minute qui passait pouvait lui coûter la vie. Si la puissance de la magie de l'anneau qu'il portait au doigt avait réussi à ralentir la dégénérescence de son état, il savait que ce n'était qu'un artifice et que bientôt, malgré toute la puissance de sa magie, il allait mourir.

Un peu brutalement, il déposa son fils dans son lit et se retourna en direction de Glorfindel, Elladan et Arwën qui le suivait. La jeune elfe avait compris en une fraction de seconde que quelque chose d'horrible était arrivé aux siens. Dans les premiers moments, elle avait craint pour Elladan, encore fatigué par sa blessure, et avait hurlé d'horreur et de douleur en découvrant Elrohir à peine en vie.

Elrond savait qu'il lui en demandait beaucoup, pourtant ce fut bien à elle qu'il demanda.

\- Il me faut de l'eau pure et des linges.

La jeune fille trembla sans réagir et son père reprit sur un ton plus impératif.

\- Arwën ! Il se meurt !

Aussitôt, l'étoile du soir sembla sortir de sa torpeur et courut chercher ce que son père venait de lui demander. Pendant ce temps, Glorfindel se rapprocha du lit et aida son ami à déshabiller le jeune elfe blessé. Cela leur prit un peu de temps, mais ils parvinrent à le mettre torse nu et ce qu'ils découvrirent les pétrifièrent. Du sang noir suintait toujours de la plaie. Une plaie qui était laide, boursoufflée et dont tout le tour était nécrosée. La peau de son ventre était presque entièrement bleue et les marbrures s'étendaient maintenant à son cœur, ses poumons et ses bras. L'une d'elle remontait même jusqu'au cou. Elrond perdit le peu de contrôle qui lui restait et des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues pendant qu'il brossa doucement le front brûlant de son fils avant de lui déposer un baiser.

\- Mon tout petit… Quelle horreur… Et tout ça par ma faute… Tout ça, parce que j'ai manqué de vigilance et que tu as voulu me sauver. Mon tout petit… je vous en prie, s'il reste une justice en ce monde ne me prenez pas mon fils, j'ai compris la leçon. Je vous en prie… Pitié. Mon petit garçon. _Amin mella le_ _**[Je t'aime tellement]**_ Elrohir.

Elrond s'écroula à moitié sur le lit à côté d'Elrohir et Glorfindel posa une main sur le dos de son ami pour le soutenir. Il comprenait sa détresse et sa douleur, mais un autre sanglot attira aussi son attention. L'elfe aux cheveux d'or se redressa et vint prendre doucement Elladan par le bras pour le ramener vers le lit où reposait son frère. Il était si bouleversé qu'il n'était même pas sûr de parvenir à faire deux pas sans s'écrouler et il apprécia le geste du capitaine de son père. Il le laissa l'aider à s'asseoir et murmura du bout des lèvres.

\- _Hannon le _**_[Je vous remercie]_**.

Glorfindel lui adressa un signe de tête avant de sortir à grandes enjambés de la pièce. Il croisa la jeune Arwën qui revenait en portant une vasque et des linges et nota au passage qu'elle pleurait. Un long frémissement parcourut son échine. L'elfe revenu d'entre les morts aimait cette famille. Il avait décidé de se lier à eux, de les aider, de les protéger et quel résultat avait-il obtenu pour le moment ? La princesse Celebrian de Lothlorien avait renoncé à la vie et son fils était là, dans cette chambre à demi-mort. Il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire, il ne pouvait pas juste être là pour le regarder s'éteindre.

Son regard bleu se posa une nouvelle fois sur Arwën qui venait de pénétrer dans la chambre, puis, il se détourna de la porte et dévala les escaliers pour gagner la sortie du palais. A l'extérieur, il découvrit Erestor en pleine discussion avec Arahad. En le voyant boucler son carquois, arc à la main et épée à la taille, Erestor fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ce que je peux pour aider mon seigneur. Elrohir se meurt et Maître Elrond ne sait pas lui-même comment lutter contre cet empoisonnement.

\- Les orcs créaient chaque jour de nouvelles drogues de plus en plus violentes, dit Arahad.

\- Justement… Je retourne dans les Monts Brumeux.

\- Tu as perdu l'esprit ! S'exclama Erestor totalement abasourdi.

\- Le poison est là-haut, avec les Orcs. Si nous voulons avoir une chance de sauver Elrohir, il nous le faut ! Tu es comme moi, tu t'es occupé de l'éducation et de l'entraînement de ces enfants, cela ne te fais rien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Bien sûr que si ! Mais j'ai vu son état. Il sera mort avant que tu reviennes.

\- Au moins, j'aurais tenté quelque chose et…

Arahad sentit une certaine tension monter entre les deux elfes et glissa une main entre eux.

\- Nous pouvons faire plus vite. Je connais un raccourci.

\- Montrez-moi, lui demandant Glorfindel.

OoooO

Le défilé par lequel Arahad le mena permis à Glorfindel de gagner un temps précieux. L'elfe qui pensait bien connaître la région en fut d'ailleurs assez étonné, mais son guide semblait sûr de lui, ce qui était une bonne chose. La vie du jeune fils d'Elrond était en jeu et Glorfindel se porta aux côtés du Rôdeur.

\- Je ne connaissais pas ce défilé.

\- Je parcours ces montagnes depuis mon plus jeune âge. Je connais chaque recoin.

\- Est-ce que vous savez des choses sur ce poison ?

\- Il a emporté trois de mes hommes. L'agonie est longue, douloureuse. Aucun n'a survécu au-delà de cinq jours.

\- Alors nous ne devons pas perdre de temps.

\- Je le sais… Depuis des décennies, Elrond Peredhel **_[le demi-elfe]_** aide les miens. Ils nous accueillent, nous protègent, nous soignent… Si j'ai l'occasion de pouvoir lui rendre un peu toutes les grâces qu'il nous accorde, je suis prêt à tout.

\- Parlez-moi des Orcs. Comment se fait-il que nous ayons été aveugles à leur prolifération dans les Monts Brumeux ?

\- Ils sont discrets.

\- Tout cela est si étrange. Cet adjectif ne leur correspond pas.

Arahad allait lui répondre, lorsque Glorfindel l'attrapa par les épaules et le tira dans une faille rocheuse en posant une main sur sa bouche. L'humain ne protesta pas et regarda passer un groupe de quatre orcs qui dévalèrent à leur tour le défilé. Quand le danger fut écarté, le grand elfe blond lâcha le rôdeur et ils sortirent de leur cachette.

\- Effectivement, ils sont de plus en plus présents.

\- La forteresse d'où provient le poison est sur ce piton rocheux, mais ils sont nombreux. Comment allons-nous pouvoir pénétrer à l'intérieur sans nous faire remarquer.

\- Vous allez rentrer. Moi je vais les faire sortir.

Arahad ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, mais Glorfindel lui répondit par un sourire avant de reprendre la route. L'ancien capitaine de Gondolin détonnait réellement parmi les guerriers de Fondcombe.

OooooO

Elrond tentait de se reprendre et d'adopter une attitude droite et digne. Il tentait de se rassurer, de se dire que son fils allait s'en sortir, mais il ne se croyait pas lui-même. Cependant, il se devait d'être fort pour ses enfants. Assis sur le bord du lit en face de leur père, Arwën et Elladan se serraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pleurant ensembles en tenant la main de leur frère. Une main dont les doigts glacés contrastaient avec la fièvre qui dévorait le corps du blessé agonisant. Les marbrures bleues avaient fini de remonter le long de son cou et se dispersaient maintenant sur ses joues, rejoignant ses yeux et plus elles se diffusaient, plus son souffle se faisait tenu, rude et douloureux.

Comme il le faisait régulièrement, Elrond trempa un linge dans de l'eau et le passa sur le front de son fils, finissant son geste par un baiser sur sa tempe pendant qu'il lui murmurait.

\- _Gorn íon nín. **[Courage mon fils]**_

Mais chaque fois, il se disait que ses mots ou ses soins ne servaient à rien parce qu'il le sentait de plus en plus faible. Elrond se trouvait tellement démuni, lui qui était considéré comme l'un des plus grands guérisseurs de la Terre du Milieu, là, il ne pouvait rien faire, même le pouvoir de Vilya ne pouvait rien… et il en souffrait. Il aurait pourtant tout donné, même sa vie, si cela lui permettait de le sauver.

OoooO

Les orcs buvaient et ricanaient, ne se doutant pas de ce qui était en train de se passer à l'extérieur quand soudain, un bruit terrible se fit entendre. Aussitôt, ils se redressèrent, sortirent en courant de la forteresse et découvrirent deux de leurs machines de guerres en miettes au pied des murailles. Les attaches avaient cédé et elles avaient basculé dans le vide. Plusieurs chefs orcs houspillèrent leurs hommes avant de se pencher sur les cordes pour vérifier les liens.

...

L'intérieur de la citadelle était noirci et nauséabond. L'odeur du sang le prit à la gorge et Arahad frémit. Il n'y avait pas que des orcs ici. Il y avait des traces de leurs victimes, des victimes toutes mortes de la même manière. Parmi les corps plus ou moins en décomposition, il reconnut des elfes de Fondcombe, peut-être le reste de l'escorte de la princesse Celebrian, mais aussi des hommes, des hommes vêtus comme des rôdeurs. Un frémissement le parcourut en comprenant que c'était la patrouille qui avait disparu quelques jours plus tôt. Une patrouille dans laquelle se trouvait Eboron, l'un de ses meilleurs amis et dont il découvrit le corps enchaîné sur la table de torture d'une salle ressemblant à un laboratoire.

Arahad retint un cri de douleur, blêmit et se pencha au-dessus de son corps.

\- Eboron !

Sans grand espoir, il porta la main à son cou et fit la désagréable découverte de sentir un pouls. Il était en train d'agoniser, mais il était bien vivant. Les doigts d'Arahad se mirent à trembler. Ce n'était pas possible. Il devait le sortir de là ! Il commença donc à le détacher avant de percevoir des bruits en direction de l'extérieur. Non, il ne pouvait pas le libérer. De toute manière, il était à l'agonie, il ne se réveillerait pas. Son cœur s'arrêtait doucement sous ses doigts.

Arahad attrapa sa dague. Ses doigts tremblaient de plus en plus, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son ami continuer à se faire torturer. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il était comme son frère. Une larme coula sur sa joue et tomba sur celle de l'homme agonisant.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça. Pardonne-moi !

Une autre larme coula sur la joue de son ami et ce fut là, à ce moment précis, qu'il sentit son cœur cessait de battre. C'était comme si son ami avait attendu qu'il soit là, à ses côtés pour se laisser partir. Arahad frissonna, agrippa le médaillon d'Eboron et redressa la tête. Il était bouleversé, mais il avait une mission. Des fioles étaient déposées sur une étagère en face de lui, des fioles dont Arahad s'empara avant de sortir de la pièce. Les orcs paieraient pour chaque vie qu'ils avaient prise.

...

A l'extérieur l'un des orcs un peu plus dégourdi que les autres fronça les sourcils et fit remarquer aux autres que les liens avaient été tranchés. Ce n'était pas les nœuds qui avaient cédés, c'était une lame qui les avait coupé. Aussitôt, ils comprirent qu'il se passait quelque chose et coururent à l'intérieur de la forteresse. Aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua une silhouette avec une cape à capuche se faufiler par une fenêtre et se glisser entre des rochers.

...

La silhouette dévala la pente et rejoignit une autre silhouette en contrebas de la citadelle. D'un revers de la main Arahad repoussa sa capuche et fit comprendre à Glorfindel qu'il ne revenait pas les mains vides.

\- Je les ai ! Lança le rôdeur en lui montrant plusieurs fioles. Je crois même que j'ai un antidote.

\- Parfait, ne traînons pas !

L'elfe amorça sa descente, mais remarqua le regard rempli de douleur que l'humain posa sur la citadelle derrière lui. Il remonta rapidement et posa ses mains sur ses bras.

\- Hey ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais ce n'est pas le moment de flancher.

\- Ils l'ont torturé… et ils l'ont tué…

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Glorfindel comprit ce qu'il venait de découvrir dans les geôles des orcs, alors il finit son geste et tira l'humain dans ses bras, lui donnant une accolade sincère tout en murmurant.

\- Un jour viendra où nous vengerons nos morts.

Arahad hocha la tête et recula d'un pas, tentant de se reprendre tout en montrant un étroit goulet sur la gauche.

\- C'est plus dangereux, mais plus rapide.

OooooO

Elrond remonta une couverture sur le corps d'Arwën qui avait fini par s'endormir d'épuisement sur la banquette à côté de son frère. Puis, il se retourna vers Elladan qui, malgré sa propre fatigue, résistait toujours. Pourtant, il lui paraissait si pâle et épuisé. Il se souvenait de son malaise en plein combat à cause de sa blessure mal guérie et il était terrifié de l'imaginer céder une nouvelle fois. Il lui paraissait si exténué, mais il ne pouvait pas lui demander de quitter le chevet de son frère. Il se rappelait de sa douleur au moment de dire adieu à Elros, au moment de le voir partir sans aucune possibilité de le revoir un jour. Il avait tout fait pour être fort, mais il avait perdu une partie de son âme ce jour-là… Pourtant, il avait profité de sa présence et de son soutien pendant de longues années. Son frère, qui avait choisi son côté humain, était mort de vieillesse, pas de manière aussi atroce.

Elladan pleurait et tremblait toujours. Elrond revint vers le lit et s'assit dans le dos de son fils. Il noua ses bras autour de lui et le ramena dans ses bras pour le soutenir. Ce dernier le laissa faire et, sans lâcher la main de son frère, il glissa sa tête sur l'épaule de son père.

\- Tout ça est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû vous accompagner. _Amin hirathea adar __**[Je suis désolé père]**_.

Elrond fit glisser une main sur la nuque de son fils épuisé et murmura avec douceur.

\- Pourquoi cela serait-il ta faute _ion nín_, c'est moi qui vous ai entraîné dans cette bataille sans avoir la moindre idée de la force de nos ennemis. C'est moi qui ait failli tous vous faire tuer.

\- Mais vous m'avez protégé et…

Elladan fut incapable de terminer sa phrase, car ses larmes se firent plus violentes. Elrond sentit son cœur se briser de le sentir aussi désespéré et le berça doucement dans ses bras tout en enfouissant sa tête dans ses cheveux. Comme il les aimait ces enfants, comme il se sentait impuissant.

Deux petits coups frappés à la porte lui firent lever la tête au moment où cette dernière s'ouvrit.

Lindir se glissa à l'intérieur en le saluant avec déférence. Elrond sourit tristement à son jeune intendant.

\- Que se passe-t-il Lindir ?

\- Le capitaine Glorfindel est de retour.

\- De retour ?

Elrond baissa les yeux sur son fils en larmes dans ses bras. Il se serait bien levé, mais il ne pouvait pas se résigner à le laisser. Il avait besoin de lui. Aussi fut-il soulagé quand il vit Glorfindel passer la porte dans le dos de Lindir qu'il remercia d'une tape sur l'épaule.

\- _Aran nín **[Mon seigneur]**_, comment va-t-il ?

\- Il se meurt.

\- Mais il est encore en vie, alors ne perdons pas espoir.

Des manches de sa cape, le grand elfe blond sortit les fioles qu'il déposa sur le lit du jeune blessé.

\- Grâce à Arahad nous avons remonté la piste du poison. Ces fioles peuvent le sauver. L'une d'elle contient le poison en lui-même et comme les orcs font des horribles expériences sur leurs prisonniers, nous savons aussi que d'autres contiennent sans doute l'antidote. Il n'est pas trop tard _mellon nín **[Mon ami]**_, nous pouvons encore le sauver.

OooooO

Glorfindel avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Maintenant c'était à Elrond de prendre le relais. C'était lui qui connaissait la médecine, les poisons et les antidotes. Il priait Eru pour qu'il trouve comment utiliser le contenu des fioles pour le sauver tout en observant la neige qui recouvrait la cité elfique. Son regard fut soudainement attiré par une silhouette prostrée sur les marches d'un escalier en dentelles de pierre.

Le grand elfe blond fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha. Même de loin, il avait reconnu le chef des Dùnedain du Nord et il savait à sa position qu'il était en train de pleurer. Doucement, il se laissa tomber assis à ses côtés et posa une main sur sa cuisse.

\- _Goheno nín_ **_[Pardonnez-moi]_ **Arahad.

Ce dernier sursauta et braqua son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

\- _Amman_ **_[Pourquoi]_** ?

\- Je vous ai un peu bousculé là-haut, mais nous étions pressés par le temps. Alors je tiens à m'excuser. Qui était-il ? Cet homme que vous avez retrouvé mort dans la citadelle des orcs, il était proche de vous ?

\- Il n'était pas mort… Il agonisait. Si seulement j'avais su… Il… Il était mon meilleur ami. Nous étions comme deux frères.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour vous, je comprends votre douleur et…

\- Je voulais lui ôter la vie, le coupa Arahad. Il était vivant mais intransportable dans son état. Je voulais lui ôter la vie pour ne plus qu'il souffre, pour qu'ils ne le torturent plus.

\- Il est difficile d'abréger les souffrances d'un être aimé.

\- Vous l'avez fait vous ?

Glorfindel frémit avant de répondre dans un souffle.

\- Une fois, mais c'était un autre temps.

Arahad hocha la tête, compatissant et murmura en observant le sol.

\- Moi je n'ai pas pu… Je nous revoyais jouer ensemble quand nous étions gosses, je nous revoyais faire enrager nos mères et je n'ai pas pu… Mais il m'a protégé une fois de plus. Je ne sais pas s'il a comprit, mais il mort sous mes doigts. J'ai senti son cœur arrêter de battre…

\- Au moins, il ne souffre plus.

\- Oui, mais j'aurais voulu le sauver.

Cette fois Glorfindel ne dit rien. Comme cette phrase avait pu tourner dans sa tête au fil de sa vie et des combats qu'il avait menés ! En revanche, il laissa sa main sur le genou du jeune chef des Dùnedain, si sa présence pouvait l'apaiser, il resterait avec lui ce soir.

OooooO

Le soleil se levait à l'horizon se reflétant sur la neige brillante. La tempête s'était arrêtée dans la nuit, mais le froid était toujours aussi pénétrant. De la fumée s'échappait des demeures de bois et de pierre de la vallée perdue. Glorfindel sortit de ses appartements en tirant doucement la porte. La discussion avec le jeune chef des Rôdeur s'était prolongé tard dans la nuit avant que ce dernier ne finisse pas s'endormir sur l'une des banquettes de sa chambre.

Glorfindel avait choisi de ne pas le réveiller et s'était contenté de déposer une fine couverture sur ses épaules. Le Dùnedain, tout comme ses hommes luttaient dans les Monts Brumeux depuis des mois, ils avaient tous besoin de repos.

D'un pas alerte, Glorfindel remonta le couloir en direction des appartements royaux. Cela faisait cinq jours aujourd'hui et s'il en croyait les discussions qu'il avait eu au sujet de ce poison, c'était aujourd'hui que le jeune seigneur devait continuer à vivre ou s'éteindre.

Mentalement, il adressa une prière aux Valars et pressa le pas, espérant que les fioles trouvées dans l'antre des orcs aient pu aider son père à lui sauver la vie. Perdre le jeune elfe, dans ces circonstances, quelques temps après sa mère, serait un coup dont ne pourrait jamais se relever les elfes de Fondcombe. Si seulement, il avait pu être un meilleur conseiller ! Glorfindel marqua un arrêt prononcé devant la porte de la chambre d'Elrond. Il prit une longue inspiration et donna deux petits coups contre le battant avant de se permettre de rentrer dans la pièce.

A son arrivée, le seigneur d'Imladris redressa la tête et il repéra Elladan étendu à côté de son frère sur le lit. Au final son épuisement semblait avoir eu raison du jeune elfe et Glorfindel se rapprocha. D'un coup d'œil, un poids lui fut arraché brutalement de la poitrine. Le sang noir trempait toujours le bandage qui enserrait la taille d'Elrohir, mais les marbrures bleues qui parcouraient son corps étaient en train de se résorber. Elles avaient déjà disparu de son visage, de son cou et de ses épaules, Elrond accueillit son ami par un sourire.

\- Je crois que nous avons fini par trouver le bon antidote. Sa respiration se fait plus facile et les marques se résorbent lentement.

\- J'en suis heureux, mon ami, espérons que son corps n'ait pas subi trop de dommage.

\- Je l'espère aussi. S'il devait prendre la mer lui aussi, je ne sais pas si je pourrais survivre à sa perte.

OoooO

La chambre d'Elrond était calme, un pâle soleil l'éclairait en se reflétant sur la neige. Il aurait été facile pour le seigneur des lieux de faire transporter son fils blessé dans sa chambre, mais il ne s'y était pas résolu. Elrohir reposait donc sur sa couche. Sa peau était pâle, mais toute trace de marbrures avait disparu. D'ailleurs, un léger frémissement parcourut son corps et ses paupières papillonnèrent doucement. Elrohir avait encore mal à la tête et se sentait totalement déboussolé. Il lui fallut du temps avant de reconnaître son environnement et encore plus avant de parvenir à remettre un semblant d'ordre dans ses pensées.

La chambre de son père… Il était chez eux et il avait survécu. Ses muscles totalement tétanisés par la douleur pendant des jours lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir combattu contre toute une troupe de troll. Un léger gémissement lui échappa et il tenta de se redresser avant de se rendre compte de la présence d'un poids sur son bras gauche.

Elrohir tourna la tête et découvrit son frère étendu à côté de lui. Sa peau ne lui parut pas plus colorée que la sienne et il nota la présence de sillons crées par ses larmes sur ses joues. C'était pour lui qu'il avait pleuré ?

Inquiet pour son frère, il leva la main droite et effleura doucement sa chevelure. Elladan frissonna avant d'entrouvrir les yeux. Elrohir l'observa en souriant et lui demanda d'une voix qu'il reconnut à peine.

\- Hey ? Tu as l'air fatigué.

En écoutant la voix de son frère, ce dernier se leva en sursaut, se retrouvant à genoux sur son lit.

\- Elrohir ! Oh par Eru, murmura-t-il en se mettant à pleurer.

Son corps tremblait de tous ses membres et son jumeau comprit à quel point il avait dû passer proche de la mort et à quel point son frère avait été désespéré. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état, alors il rassembla ses forces, poussa sur ses bras et parvint à s'asseoir. Elladan pleurait et tremblait toujours, totalement bouleversé. Alors, Elrohir passa un bras derrière sa nuque et le ramena contre sa poitrine. Son corps lui faisait toujours aussi mal, mais son cœur se brisait de voir son frère dans un tel état. Elladan ne réagit pas, mais le laissa l'attirer dans ses bras. Il ne rêvait pas, c'était bien dans les bras d'Elrohir qu'il se retrouvait, lui qui l'avait vu presque mort était à deux doigts de défaillir en sentant son souffle et les battements réguliers de son cœur. Sans un mot, son frère le serra plus fort contre lui et pencha la tête pour l'enfouir dans sa chevelure. Il le berça quelques instants dans un silence troublé uniquement par ses sanglots, puis se mit à murmurer.

\- Je suis en vie. Tout va bien, mon frère. Tout va bien. Ne pleure plus. _Amin mella le_. Ne pleurs plus. _Tiro **[Regarde]** ! __Eem myre **[Je vais bien]** _Elladan… _Eem myre_…

\- Je pensais tellement te perdre, pleura Elladan.

\- Pas aujourd'hui, murmura Elrohir en l'entraînant avec lui, pas aujourd'hui.

Doucement, il se laissa tomber à la renverse sur le lit sans lâcher son frère. Se rallonger lui fit du bien et chassa le vertige sournois qui était en train de s'en prendre à lui. Elrohir ferma doucement les yeux en glissant ses doigts dans la chevelure de son frère. Un frère qui resta blotti dans ses bras, sanglotant encore doucement. Elrohir se pencha et lui donna un baiser sur le front.

\- Allez calme-toi, tout va bien.

Elladan hocha la tête en se pelotonnant encore plus fort contre lui. Son frère le laissa faire, tout comme il laissa la fatigue le reprendre doucement. Il eut le temps d'entendre son jumeau lui murmurer qu'il l'aimait, puis il se rendormit d'épuisement. Elladan l'observa, toujours un peu inquiet avant de céder à son tour à sa fatigue.

Lorsque Elrond poussa la porte, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en découvrant ses fils blottit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. L'épreuve avait été terrible, mais tout irait bien pour le moment. Ils avaient survécus… Ils étaient ensembles…


	6. L'envoyé de Vertbois

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

**Faisant suite à « L'histoire d'un roi » et « L'histoire d'un prince », voici une série de plusieurs moments s'attachant aux combats menés par les Elfes d'Imladris et de Vertbois alors que le danger se fait de plus en plus présent. Après avoir consacré ces deux premières tomes à Thranduil et Legolas, j'avais envie de parler un peu plus de la famille d'Elrond, ce sera chose faite dés le 1er chapitre de cette fic.**

* * *

_**Un two shot qui nous laisse autour d'Imladris. Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Un envoyé de Thranduil doit arriver à Imladris, mais les orcs sont sur ses traces**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

**_L'HISTOIRE DE DEUX ROYAUMES_**

**_Chapitre 6 : L'envoyé de Vertbois_**

_La montagne était découpée comme une nuée de lames acérées prêtes à déchiqueter les corps, les falaises profondes et escarpées ressemblaient à des bouches de géants attendant de vouloir les dévorer. Les échappatoires étaient inexistantes. Il n'y avait qu'un seul chemin et il semblait vouloir leur ôter la vie. D'ailleurs, les cris qui s'élevèrent renforcèrent cette sinistre impression._

_ Les rescapés hurlaient de peur en voyant les orcs et l'immense Balrog sur le point de les massacrer. Eux qui avaient pensés que le passage dérobé allait pouvoir les sauver, ils venaient de comprendre qu'il n'en était rien. Ils allaient tous mourir et tous n'étaient pas des guerriers alors la peur était en train de les assaillir. _

_D'un mouvement d'œil circulaire, Glorfindel comprit qu'il n'y avait pas assez de guerriers pour les protéger. Les Orcs pouvaient encore être contenus, mais le Balrog, il fallait un combattant aguerri, un capitaine et il était le seul. Echtelion combattait dans la cité et son cœur lui disait que son meilleur ami n'en sortirait pas vivant. Cela lui oppressa la poitrine, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il devait prendre la défense de ces gens._

_Alors il s'avança, tentant de maîtriser la peur qui rampait sous sa peau et menacé de faire trembler ses mains. Oh, ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il avait peur. Il était prêt à mourir s'il le fallait. Non, il avait peur de ne pas réussir à sauver tous ces gens. Cette peur-là était presque trop grande pour lui, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser le paralyser. Il devait se battre. Il devait les protéger. Alors, il tira sa longue épée, empoigna son bouclier et marcha en lançant au Balrog._

\- _Amartg faeg **[Destin du mal (1)] **! _

_En entendant le mauvais sort prononcé par le guerrier, le Balrog pivota vers lui et poussa un cri de rage. Glorfindel fit la moue. Au moins, il avait attiré son attention et le claquement de son fouet pulvérisa un rocher à sa gauche. Il leva son bouclier, se protégeant des éclats tout en réfléchissant comment se rapprocher pour être suffisamment dangereux pour une créature de cette taille et de cette puissance. C'était du suicide, mais au moins peut-être qu'il pourrait gagner du temps, peut-être qu'il pourrait sauver des vies…_

_Les premiers coups furent terribles et terrifiants. Les hurlements de la bête, son bouclier qui se brisa en deux, le cri de douleur qu'il ne pu pas retenir. Tout était flou et douloureux, mais du coin de l'œil, il avait le temps de remarquer que les civils pouvaient reprendre la route. Le Balrog de Morgoth était concentré sur lui, ce qui facilitait leur fuite. Cette simple vision suffit à lui redonner de la force. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, mais il ne devait pas céder. Il devait tenir le temps que tout le monde puisse s'enfuir._

_Malheureusement, en effectuant une roulade pour éviter un coup de fouet, il remarqua que les orcs étaient en train de recevoir des renforts, des renforts qui bloquaient la route des survivants. Ils allaient les massacrer. Un élan de rage, monta subitement dans le cœur de Glorfindel. Tout ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça, alors il prit appui sur un bloc de roche et se catapulta sur le Balrog. Surpris par la charge suicidaire de l'elfe, l'immonde créature recula brusquement et bascula à la renverse dans le vide. Glorfindel, emporté par son élan, suivi sa chute en plantant sa lame dans le thorax de la créature. Il avait remporté son combat, il était mort et il se détourna de son immonde ennemi pour se retourner en direction des gens, des gens qui avaient besoin de son aide. Toutefois, le Balrog n'était pas mort. Dans un dernier élan, le monstre tendit la main et l'agrippa par sa longue chevelure dorée. Glorfindel glapit, tenta de se débattre, mais il était déjà trop tard. Les deux adversaires basculèrent dans le vide, le vide abyssal et hérissé de rochers coupants. Le choc lui arracha un violent cri de douleur pendant qu'il sentit son corps se briser. _

Avec un sursaut qui faillit le faire basculer de sa banquette, Glorfindel se redressa brutalement en sueur et en tremblant des pieds à la tête. Il sursauta une seconde fois lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Un peu perdu, il tourna la tête vers le propriétaire de cette main et parut surpris en découvrant le regard inquiet d'Elrond.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Tes cris résonnaient dans le couloir.

\- _Amin hirathea, aran nín **[Je suis désolé, mon seigneur]**_.

\- Non, ne le soit pas, dit Elrond en glissant une main derrière sa nuque. Je comprends la violence de tes cauchemars.

\- Pourquoi ils ne passent pas ? Après tout ce temps, je pensais qu'ils m'avaient enfin laissés et en ce moment je ne peux pas fermer les yeux.

\- Tout est de ma faute.

\- De quoi ? Non, _aran nín_, ne dites pas ça.

\- Si. Cette bataille de Cornerouge, le piège de la caverne, la mort qui a failli nous emporter, tout cela a fait remonter des émotions et des souvenirs violents en toi.

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse. Je devrais réussir à me contrôler. Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller en tout cas. Je suis désolé.

\- Tu ne m'as pas réveillé, je venais te demander un service, mais si tu as besoin de repos, ce n'est pas un problème.

\- Non, dites-moi.

\- J'ai reçu un message de Thranduil. Un messager est parti de Vertbois pour nous entretenir d'une affaire importante. Il craint pour la vie de son envoyé. Je voudrais que tu ailles à sa rencontre. Est-ce que tu t'en sens capable ?

\- Oui… Je vais le faire, répondit Glorfindel en secouant la tête, ça me sortira de ce lit.

OooooO

La neige était glacée et bruyante sous les pas, c'était un désavantage pour ses poursuivants, car grâce à ça, il savait parfaitement à combien de distance et où ils se trouvaient. Il les avait repérés assez facilement, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas les laisser le rattraper. Il était porteur de plusieurs messages importants et il était vital pour les siens qu'ils parviennent jusqu'à Imladris.

Sauf que brutalement, il se rendit compte que la neige était en train de l'avertir de la présence bien trop proche de ses poursuivants. L'elfe redressa la tête et fit glisser sa capuche, ce qui révéla sa chevelure aux reflets cuivrés. Gohenlass fronça les sourcils. Il les pensait derrière lui, mais les bruits qu'il percevait lui indiquaient qu'ils avaient fini par le contourner et qu'ils étaient en train de le prendre à revers. A moins qu'ils n'aient reçu des renforts. Dans les deux cas ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Tout autour de lui, le capitaine de Vertbois perçut brutalement que la menace se précisait. Sans se préoccuper du bruit que cela pourrait faire, il tira son épée du fourreau et comprit que c'était une bonne idée, car à ce moment précis, une bande d'orcs, montée sur des wargs, jaillit des buissons en poussant des cris de rage. Voilà donc comment ils avaient réussi à le contourner ! Eux, ils n'étaient pas à pied. Les orcs le chargèrent une première fois, mais le fils adoptif de Thranduil était l'un des guerriers les plus aguerri de son royaume. Avec une certaines facilité, il les évita et passa un violent coup sur la gueule de l'un des loups monstrueux qui servait de monture à cette compagnie de créatures. La bête rugit et Gohenlass finit le travail en l'égorgeant d'un deuxième passage de sa lame. Warg et cavalier roulèrent au sol. L'elfe accompagna leur chute et décapita l'orc qui tenta de se redresser. Puis, il se catapulta par-dessus le corps immonde pour éviter une nouvelle attaque et roula sur le sol avant de se redresser. Ses assaillants étaient déjà en train de se rassembler et il comprit que la topographie du terrain, pouvait leur donner un avantage. La forêt était moins dense et leurs horribles montures leur faisaient gagner en vitesse, comme en force.

Sur la charge qu'ils lancèrent, l'elfe misa donc sur la ruse. Au moment où ils allaient le frapper, il plongea entre les pattes d'un warg qu'il éventra avant de partir dans une direction totalement opposée. Toutefois, l'un de ses adversaires comprit la manœuvre et banda son arc. Gohenlass sentit le danger et bondit sur la gauche au moment, où ce dernier lançait son trait.

Toutefois, glissant sur une plaque verglacée de neige, il ne fut pas assez rapide. La lourde flèche se planta dans son épaule droite l'envoyant brutalement rouler sur le sol. Dans sa chute la hampe se brisa lui arrachant un nouveau cri de douleur. Des points noirs passèrent devant ses yeux et il faillit perdre connaissance, mais l'importance de sa mission le poussa à se redresser. Il n'avait pas le droit d'échouer. Il devait se relever et leur échapper. En titubant, il parvint à se remettre droit juste au moment où les orcs le chargeaient de nouveau. Pour éviter leur charge, Gohenlass sauta par-dessus un rocher et se laissa glisser dans une pente qui menait en contrebas. Il lutta pour se maintenir sur ses jambes, mais finit par perdre l'équilibre. Il s'écroula donc lourdement dans la pente et la dévala jusqu'au fond assez brutalement.

Le choc avec le chemin lui arracha un cri de douleur qui faillit le faire basculer dans l'inconscience, mais il se reprit et parvint à se redresser. Il fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner, mais ses jambes cédèrent et il s'écroula lourdement au pied d'un arbre. Gohenlass haleta et pencha la tête à l'arrière. Il la plaqua contre le tronc d'arbre et ferma un peu les yeux pour tenter de maîtriser sa douleur. Au loin, il entendait les orcs en train de s'agiter. Ils ne seraient pas longs à le retrouver.

Le jeune elfe ouvrit donc les yeux et tenta de serrer fermement son épée sauf que tout son bras droit était parcouru par des spasmes de douleur. Il serra les dents et passa son arme dans la main gauche. Il n'était pas tout à fait ambidextre, mais il refusait de se faire massacrer sans tout tenter pour se défendre. Il agrippa donc fermement son épée et lutta pour se relever. Mais la douleur se diffusa brutalement dans son dos et il retomba assis contre l'arbre.

Autour de lui, les bruits se faisaient plus présents. Les orcs se rapprochaient. Est-ce qu'il allait mourir sans parvenir à mener à bien sa mission ? Est-ce qu'il n'était pas digne de la confiance et de l'affection que lui portaient Thranduil ? Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête pendant qu'il luttait pour ne pas perdre connaissance. Il devait se battre. Il devait se relever.

Gohenlass tenta donc une ultime fois de se relever, mais son corps ne lui répondit pas totalement. L'elfe se retrouva à genoux, haletant de douleur et le souffle d'un warg résonna à côté de son visage. Ils étaient là. Gohenlass redressa fièrement la tête, croisant le regard satisfait de l'orc assis sur le warg.

\- Tu pensais réellement pouvoir nous échapper oreille pointue ?

Tout en parlant, il laissa approcher la gueule puante de son warg du visage du jeune elfe. La bête le renifla et retroussa les babines, montrant ses crocs acérés qui se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres de sa joue. Gohenlass fit de son mieux pour ne pas se mettre à trembler. Son souffle était bruyant et douloureux. Il choisit de ne pas regarder le monstre à deux doigts de le dévorer vivant et braqua son regard dans celui de l'orc qui lui faisait face, le défiant une dernière fois.

\- Les Elfes et leur fierté mal placée. Tu ne vas donc pas me supplier de t'épargner ?

\- _Labo vi Orodruin _**_[Va sauter dans la montagne du Destin]_**, souffla le jeune elfe en tentant de conserver son calme.

L'orc lui répondit par un ricanement amusé.

\- Est-ce que c'est une insulte ? Je ne comprends pas ta langue, par contre je vais me délecter de ton râle d'agonie…

\- Profite de ta victoire, lui répliqua Gohenlass en tentant de garder une voix forte et stable. Un jour c'est de toi dont on se délectera du râle.

\- Tu m'amuses ! J'aurais bien aimé jouer un peu avec toi avant de te tuer, mais je suis pressé par le temps !

L'orc empoigna sa hache et la brandit au-dessus de la tête du jeune elfe. Gohenlass pensa à Thranduil, son père adoptif, à Legolas, son petit frère de cœur et à son père de sang, Glordrim, mort depuis des siècles, mais dont la simple évocation du nom suffisait encore à faire monter ses larmes. Est-ce qu'il serait de l'autre côté pour l'attendre et le prendre dans ses bras ? Est-ce qu'il sentait que malgré l'affection de Thranduil, il continuait à lui manquer chaque jour ? Il l'espéra, priant Eru de lui accorder de le revoir et décida de fermer les yeux pour ne pas garder comme dernière image la haine et la folie dans le regard de son ennemi au moment de lui ôter la vie.

Il entendit l'orc ricaner de le voir agir de la sorte et attendit le coup fatal, sauf que celui-ci ne vint pas. Au contraire, Gohenlass perçut des bruits différents de ce qu'il attendait : le sifflement d'une flèche, des cris de surprises et le hurlement d'un warg touché à mort.

Aussitôt, comprenant qu'il était en train de se passer quelque chose d'imprévu, il rouvrit les yeux, découvrant un guerrier elfe à la longue chevelure d'or en train de massacrer ses ennemis avec une habilité et une précision qui montraient sa maîtrise et sa longue expérience. L'elfe tenait deux sabres longs et tranchants et il ne laissait aucune chance aux orcs comme aux wargs qui tentaient de le tuer. En quelques passes, il vint à bout des quatre ennemis et de leurs créatures sans réelles difficultés. Lorsque le dernier orc s'écroula, il s'immobilisa, bras écartés, maitrisant son souffle pour écouter les alentours. Puis, il dut juger que sa position était sûre pour le moment puisqu'il remit d'un geste souple ses armes dans son fourreau dorsal avant de pivoter en direction du jeune elfe toujours à genoux.

Une profonde inquiétude passa sur son visage tandis qu'il s'accroupissait doucement en face de lui. Sa main glissa sur sa joue couverte de sang et il l'appela tout en détaillant la coupure sur son front.

\- Gohenlass…

Ce dernier frémit. Il connaissait l'elfe qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Il l'avait déjà vu en compagnie du seigneur Elrond, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse se rappeler de lui.

\- Glorfindel _hest **[capitaine]**_, murmura-t-il faiblement en tremblant de douleur.

L'elfe blond lui sourit.

\- Laisse tomber les titres, petit. Tu en as tué deux et je viens d'en abattre quatre de plus, mais ils sont encore dix fois plus nombreux à te chercher, il ne faut pas rester là.

Gohenlass hocha faiblement la tête et Glorfindel pressa doucement sa joue avant de faire glisser sa main sous son épaule gauche.

\- Je vais t'aider à te relever. Appuie-toi sur moi.

Le fils adoptif de Thranduil lui répondit en acquiesçant de nouveau de la tête, car parler lui donnait l'impression de finir d'absorber ses dernières forces. Glorfindel, le comprit et l'empoigna plus fermement. Il le redressa sur ses pieds et tenta de voir s'il pouvait tenir debout sans son aide, mais le jeune elfe chancela, prit de vertiges et il eut juste le temps de nouer ses bras autour de sa poitrine pour lui éviter la chute.

Gohenlass s'écroula contre la poitrine solide de Glorfindel qui sentit ses mains se couvrir de sang, inquiet, il jeta un coup d'œil à son dos, découvrant la flèche brisée enfoncée bas dans son épaule droite, trop bas… C'était un miracle qu'il puisse encore tenir debout.

\- _Goheno nin**[Pardonnez-moi]** Glorfindel hest_, murmura Gohenlass la joue plaquée contre son épaule, maitrisant de plus en plus mal les tremblements incontrôlés de son corps.

\- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner petit, lui répondit Glorfindel avec douceur. Je vais m'occuper de toi, il faut juste que nous trouvions un endroit moins à découvert.

Toujours écroulé contre lui, Gohenlass ne réagit pas et Glorfindel fit glisser une main sur sa joue.

\- Hey ? Gohenlass ?

Il écarta une mèche de cheveux qui collait au sang sur sa joue et découvrit ses yeux clos. Ses douleurs et son épuisement avaient fini par avoir eu raison de lui. Il avait cédé à ses douleurs, là, dans ses bras et l'ancien capitaine de Gondolin ressentit un pincement au cœur. Il avait déjà vu tellement de vies être arrachées brutalement par la folie des orcs, il refusait de perdre celle-là.

\- Courage gamin, je vais te sortir de là.

Il se baissa pour faire passer ses mains sous ses jambes et le souleva dans ses bras tout en regardant autour de lui. Bien qu'inconscient, le jeune elfe blessé émit une plainte de douleur qui le fit frémir. Il sentait la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne dans son cou et commença à craindre un empoisonnement ou au mieux une infection à cause de la flèche rouillée plantée profondément dans sa chair. Il avait besoin d'un abri pour s'occuper de lui et il percevait la présence des orcs et de leurs wargs tout autour d'eux.

* * *

[1] mauvais sort


	7. Traque dans les bois

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

**Faisant suite à « L'histoire d'un roi » et « L'histoire d'un prince », voici une série de plusieurs moments s'attachant aux combats menés par les Elfes d'Imladris et de Vertbois alors que le danger se fait de plus en plus présent. Après avoir consacré ces deux premières tomes à Thranduil et Legolas, j'avais envie de parler un peu plus de la famille d'Elrond, ce sera chose faite dés le 1er chapitre de cette fic.**

* * *

_**Un two shot qui nous laisse autour d'Imladris et annonce des heures sombres pour les elfes. Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Avec Gohenlass blessé et inconscient, Glorfindel doit trouver un abris et une solution pour échapper aux orcs qui les traquent.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

**_L'HISTOIRE DE DEUX ROYAUMES_**

**_Chapitre 7 : Traque dans les bois_**

Glorfindel posa un nouveau regard inquiet à Gohenlass toujours inerte dans se bras, avant d'entreprendre d'escalader une petite falaise bordée par les arbres. Un peu plus haut, il avait repéré une cavité dans la roche et même si ce n'était pas le lieu idéal, au moins il serait à l'abri pour prendre soin de son blessé. Un blessé dont il percevait les tremblements de plus en plus forts. Il ne pouvait pas attendre plus. Son état nécessitait des soins rapides.

Alors, après s'être assuré que les orcs ne les espionnaient pas, il se faufila à l'intérieur. Le passage était assez étroit pour pénétrer à l'intérieur, mais l'espace s'élargissait et la grotte en elle-même était plus grande qu'elle n'y paraissait de prime abord. Ce n'était pas si mal comme cachette provisoire. Le grand elfe blond laissa son regard s'habituer à la pénombre afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de danger, puis, il se baissa et déposa son blessé sur le sol.

Gohenlass gémit et il le fit pivoter pour l'allonger à demi sur le ventre et se faire une idée précise de sa blessure dans le dos. La quantité de sang qui trempait sa tunique n'annonçait rien de bon. La blessure était grave. L'elfe attrapa un poignard à sa taille et finit de découper le tissu de la chemise du blessé. Il observa l'implantation de la flèche et fit glisser doucement ses doigts sur le pourtour de la blessure. Le sang qui continuait de couler était rouge. Un léger soulagement s'empara de lui, au moins, la pointe n'était pas empoisonnée, mais cela voulait dire que sa fièvre venait de l'infection, ce qui était tout aussi grave. Il devait lui retirer le plus vite possible. Ses doigts pressèrent un peu la plaie pour chercher à savoir comment était faite la pointe et cela arracha une plainte au jeune elfe qui frémit avant d'entrouvrir les yeux.

Glorfindel fit la moue. Avec ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire, il aurait presque préféré qu'il reste inconscient. Toutefois, en sentant la panique le faire trembler, il posa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa doucement tout en essayant de l'apaiser.

\- Chut… Tout va bien Gohenlass. Je suis là, tu es en sécurité, tout va bien.

L'ancien capitaine de Gondolin savait à quel point on pouvait se sentir perdu et déboussolé en reprenant connaissance dans ces conditions. Gohenlass sembla reprendre pied dans la réalité et murmura faiblement.

\- _Hest nín **[Mon capitaine]**_ ?

\- Glorfindel… Pas de hiérarchie entre nous, mon grand. Tu es toi aussi capitaine de Thranduil, il me semble et l'un de ses meilleurs guerriers.

Le jeune elfe blessé ne répondit rien et Glorfindel continua à lui parler. C'était une manière de détourner son attention de la blessure qu'il continuait à examiner. Il aurait aimé attendre, seulement il n'avait pas le choix. Il allait devoir lui retirer cette pointe de métal souillée s'il ne voulait pas que l'infection continue de le ronger. Il laissa donc glisser sa main dans ses cheveux, tentant de le prévenir sans trop l'effrayer.

\- Gohenlass. Je vais devoir retirer cette flèche de ton épaule. Le tir devait être proche, car elle s'est enfoncée profondément. Elle a peut-être fait de lourds dégâts et tu risques de souffrir, mais je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça. Tu dois me faire confiance.

\- J'ai confiance en vous, murmura du bout des lèvres le blessé.

Glorfindel lui sourit et se redressa. Il se rapprocha doucement de l'entrée, vérifiant que les orcs n'étaient pas à nouveau sur leurs traces et s'approcha d'un arbre. D'un geste, il coupa une petite branche et rentra à l'intérieur. Rapidement, il la tailla et fit passer le bout de bois devant les yeux de Gohenlass.

\- Tu vas mordre dans ce bout de bois pour éviter de hurler. Les orcs ne sont pas loin et si jamais ils perçoivent tes cris, cela va les rapprocher de nous.

\- Si je comprends bien, ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir.

Glorfindel lui sourit. Le jeune elfe avait du cran et cela lui plaisait.

\- J'aurais aimé avoir des plantes pour endormir ta douleur, tu sais.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Gohenlass en tendant la main pour prendre le morceau de bois.

Glorfindel le laissa faire et l'observa le placer entre ses dents avant de fermer les yeux. Il le sentit aussi légèrement trembler d'appréhension lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur lui et lui caressa une nouvelle fois l'arrière du crâne avant de presser délicatement sa nuque.

\- Je te promets de faire aussi vite que je le peux.

Gohenlass hocha la tête et Glorfindel empoigna son couteau. Il approcha sa lame de la plaie et constata que ses propres doigts étaient en train de se mettre à trembler. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de torturer le jeune elfe blessé, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire autrement. En tâtant doucement autour de la plaie, il avait compris que la pointe de flèche était un barbillon. L'extraire des chairs serait trop douloureux s'il se contentait de tirer dessus. Il choisit donc d'entailler un peu plus la blessure, au moins, la coupure serait nette. Sous ses doigts, il sentit Gohenlass frémir et gémir de douleur, mais ne se déconcentra pas. Il venait à peine de commencer et pourtant le sang maculait déjà ses doigts, rendant la chose encore plus difficile.

Glorfindel déglutit et continua d'entailler la plaie avant de glisser sa lame dans la chair. Le blessé lutta pour ne pas se cabrer et il le sentit hurler de douleur. Par chance son cri fut stoppé par le morceau de bois dans lequel il mordit fermement. L'elfe blond sentit sa lame se glisser sous le barbillon. Il glissa un doigt dans la plaie et tenta de l'extraire en faisant levier avec sa lame. Le corps de Gohenlass s'arqua de douleur et le cri se fit plus fort même malgré ses dents qu'il plantait de plus en plus dans son bâillon de bois.

\- _Goheno nin _**_[Pardonne-moi]_**, murmura Glorfindel ému par sa douleur tout en continuant sa sinistre besogne.

Il sentait la pointe de flèche bouger et déchirer les chairs du blessé malgré les précautions qu'il tentait de prendre. En plus, à cause de tout le sang qui s'écoulait et du peu de luminosité directe de la caverne, il n'était plus sûr de ne pas aggraver son état. Quand il parvint enfin à la saisir, il tira sur la flèche et parvint à l'extraire d'un coup sec.

Il la jeta sur le sol, puis, devant le flot de sang qui s'échappait de la blessure, il plaqua ses mains sur cette dernière pour endiguer l'hémorragie tout en murmurant.

\- C'est bon, tout est fini.

Mais Gohenlass ne lui répondit pas et d'un coup d'œil, il se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu connaissance. Glorfindel laissa échapper un soupir et lui retira le bout des bois encore serré entre ses dents.

\- C'est fini mon grand, accroche-toi.

...

Avec une infinie précaution, Glorfindel finit de lier un bandage autour de l'épaule de Gohenlass. En partant d'Imladris, bien conscient que l'envoyé de Thranduil pouvait être traqué par les orcs, il avait prit de quoi à nettoyer et bander une plaie. Ce n'était déjà pas si mal. Son pansement lui parut satisfaisant et il se releva en tenant un autre linge.

Il avait perçu un bruit caractéristique au fond de la caverne et sourit en découvrant la petite rivière souterraine tumultueuse. Il se baissa et trempa ses mains dans l'eau. Il en nettoya tout le sang avant de tremper le linge et de revenir vers le jeune blessé. Avec application, il essuya le sang sur son visage, ses doigts et autour de son pansement avant de glisser les mains sous lui et de l'allonger dans ses bras. Glorfindel savait bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'attarder trop longtemps, mais il était si pâle et épuisé. Du bout des doigts, il lui caressa doucement la pommette et fut surpris en le voyant frémir.

Un léger grognement s'échappa des lèvres du blessé et ses yeux papillonnèrent doucement. Glorfindel lui sourit et attendit qu'il soit réellement conscient avant de lui demander.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- J'ai mal.

\- C'est normal, j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu. Au moins la fièvre est en train de baisser. Essaie de te reposer un peu, je ne pense pas que les orcs nous aient repéré. Je vais t'en demander beaucoup après.

\- Je vais vous ralentir. Pourquoi ne pas me laisser derrière vous ?

\- Parce que je n'abandonne personne, lui répondit Glorfindel en continuant à caresser sa joue, et puis, ton père vient déjà de perdre un fils, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il supporte d'en perdre un deuxième…

\- Je ne suis pas son fils.

\- Il t'aime tout autant et il te donne lui-même ce titre.

\- Je sais, mais je ne le mérite pas.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Repose-toi un peu, n'oublie pas que tu as un message à délivrer.

\- Oh… Murmura Gohenlass comme s'il venait de se rappeler de sa mission, le message… oui… Ce n'est pas compliqué… Nous avons besoin d'aide. Depuis des semaines, il se passe quelque chose d'étrange, les nids d'araignées se multiplient dans toute la forêt et même à l'intérieur de nos frontières. Elles ne semblent plus uniquement se mouvoir par faim, leurs attaques sont plus violentes, plus coordonnées… La cité est cernée… Il faut nous aider. Si elles attaquent de manière conjointe, avec leur nombre, nous ne sommes pas sûrs de tenir. Aidez-nous…

Glorfindel frémit.

\- Une attaque élaborée ? … Oh mon garçon, je suis assuré que le seigneur Elrond sera prêt à vous soutenir, mais nous venons de connaître une bataille destructrice et nos forces sont affaiblis. Je ne sais pas comment nous allons faire pour vous venir en aide, nous ne pouvons laisser Imladris sans surveillance. Tu comprends ?

En n'obtenant pas de réponses, Glorfindel baissa les yeux, constatant que le blessé avait de nouveau perdu connaissance. Il était encore tellement faible. Traverser la forêt pour gagner la Vallée Perdue allait être risqué, surtout avec les orcs et leurs pisteurs wargs.

Avec précaution, il déposa le corps de Gohenlass sur le sol et le recouvrit de sa cape avant de se redresser. Il allait se diriger vers la rivière souterraine pour prendre de l'eau lorsqu'une voix caverneuse lui parvint.

\- Maudits elfes, je sais que vous êtes là-dedans ! Préparez-vous à mourir ! Personne ne peut nous échapper !

Un long frisson remonta le long de l'échine de Glorfindel pendant que son regard tomba sur l'elfe blessé et inconscient à ses pieds. Un elfe qui avait perdu beaucoup de sang, permettant aux wargs de remonter leurs traces. Glorfindel avait manqué de vigilance, il pensait qu'ils avaient plus de temps, mais il n'en était rien. En revanche, l'accès à la grotte était étroit et cela pouvait peut-être se révéler comme un avantage. Ce dernier se pencha pour prendre son arc et son carquois dans lequel il rajouta les flèches de celui de Gohenlass. Puis, il courut à l'entrée de la grotte. Avec un peu de chance, les orcs n'auraient pas eu de renfort et s'il pouvait leur faire de lourds dégâts peut-être qu'ils abandonneraient la chasse. Il ne le croyait pas vraiment, mais il était prêt à se battre.

Il se positionna non loin de l'entrée lorsque la voix de l'orc retentit de nouveau. Le ton était sadique et désinvolte.

\- Alors, rendez-vous maintenant que nous puissions jouer un peu, sinon nous allons devoir vous massacrer ! Qu'est-ce que vous choisissez ? Je connais votre couardise et…

L'orc n'eut jamais le temps de terminer sa phrase. Une flèche se planta entre ses deux yeux et il s'écroula lourdement de son warg, raide mort.

\- Je choisi de vous abattre comme les bêtes que vous êtes ! Hurla Glorfindel en retour.

Un murmure s'éleva parmi les orcs, puis, ils se précipitèrent vers la grotte. Glorfindel se cala contre la roche dans une position qu'ils ne pouvaient atteindre en retour et encocha une flèche tout en marmonnant.

\- Je déteste les cavernes en ce moment.

De sa position, il fit pleuvoir ses traits sur les assaillants, faisant mouche à chaque fois et alternant la gueule d'un warg et la tête d'un orc. Lorsqu'une bonne douzaine de leurs compagnons eurent péris avant qu'ils puissent réellement se rapprocher, les orcs remirent de la distance, accordant un répit au grand elfe blond qui jeta un coup d'œil à son carquois qui ne contenait plus que trois flèches. Un frisson le parcourut. Il ne pourrait pas contenir une nouvelle charge.

Cependant, les orcs semblèrent réfléchir, repoussant un peu l'idée de l'attaquer à nouveau de front. C'était déjà un bon point. En plus, la mort de leur chef les avait un peu désordonnés. Déjà qu'ils l'étaient difficilement de nature, le temps qu'ils se mettent d'accord, peut-être qu'il aurait trouvé une idée pour les sortir de ce piège !

Il réfléchissait toujours à une porte de sortie potentielle lorsqu'un gémissement attira son attention. Glorfindel tourna la tête, découvrant Gohenlass en train de reprendre douloureusement connaissance. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux orcs, toujours en train de se disputer en contrebas, et courut le rejoindre, posant une main sur son épaule au moment où il tentait de s'asseoir.

\- Hey ? ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il en l'aidant.

\- J'ai la bouche sèche et la douleur paralyse mon bras, mais je me sens mieux qu'avant… ou alors je m'habitue.

Glorfindel lui sourit et l'aida à se remettre sur pied.

\- Parfait, parce que nous avons un problème.

\- Ils nous ont retrouvés ? Demanda Gohenlass.

\- Oui, j'ai contenu une première vague, mais ils cherchent comment nous tuer.

\- Ils ont suivis l'odeur de mon sang. Il fallait me laisser sur place.

\- Non, j'étais venu te chercher je te rappelle, répondit Glorfindel en lui tapotant doucement la joue. Je vais trouver un moyen de nous sortir de là.

A l'extérieur, les deux elfes perçurent subitement une certaine agitation. Aussitôt, ils se rapprochèrent de la sortie, Glorfindel gardant un bras sur celui de Gohenlass pour le soutenir et ils découvrirent les orcs en train d'entasser des morceaux de bois en suivant le sens du vent.

\- Que font-ils ? Demanda Gohenlass.

\- Ils ont trouvé un moyen de nous atteindre sans approcher de notre position.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Ils vont nous enfumer pour nous forcer à sortir, répondit gravement Glorfindel au moment où les orcs mirent le feu à leur tas de bois.

Les flammes prirent avec une vitesse surprenante, aidées par le vent qui les aviva. La fumée mit en déroute les animaux qui partirent en courant et se dirigea vers la grotte. Dans un premier temps, Glorfindel empoigna son arc, encochant une flèche, mais Gohenlass retint son bras.

\- Que se passera-t-il quand ils comprendront au bout de trois flèches que nous n'en avons plus ?

\- Tu as raison. Il nous faut un moyen de sortir de là.

Gohenlass hocha la tête, regrettant immédiatement son geste lorsqu'il fut assaillit par un violent vertige. Glorfindel eut juste le temps de nouer ses bras autour de sa taille et de l'asseoir sur un rocher. Le jeune elfe gémit et il lui prit le visage entre les mains.

\- Hey non, il faut que tu restes avec moi. Si tu perds connaissance, je ne pourrais pas nous sortir tous les deux de là.

\- Alors sauvez-vous…

\- Non, ça je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne partirai pas sans toi.

Les premières fumées commençaient à pénétrer réellement dans la grotte et finirent par prendre de l'intensité. Avec prudence, Glorfindel se rapprocha de l'entrée et constata que les orcs remontaient dans leur direction en déplaçant leur feu. Ils étaient maintenant bien plus prêts de l'entrée qu'au départ, ce qui expliquait la fumée noire et épaisse qui pénétrait de plus en plus dans la caverne.

\- Alors ! Vous sortez ou vous avez envie de devenir des tranches de lard fumé ? Moi ça m'est égal ! Je sais être patient, mais quand nous allons vous mettre la main dessus, je vous promets que vous allez regretter de nous avoir fait perdre du temps.

Les orcs ricanèrent et Glorfindel retourna auprès de Gohenlass en toussant un peu. La fumée de bois vert était épaisse et elle lui piquait les yeux. Il essuya quelques larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue et regarda autour de lui. La caverne lui avait paru suffisamment vaste pour servir d'abri sûr pour prendre soin d'un blessé, mais elle n'avait pas de couloirs secondaires et elle serait un piège mortel parfait. L'ancien capitaine de Gondolin laissa échapper un juron.

\- _Rhaich _**_[Malédiction]_** !

Avec un air fatigué qui trahissait bien son état, Gohenlass redressa la tête. Glorfindel comprit son étonnement et ajouta rapidement.

\- Cela fait deux fois que je me retrouve coincé dans une caverne en peu de temps à cause de ces immondes créatures. A croire que les orcs commencent à savoir comment nous acculer.

\- Mais comment font-ils pour faire brûler des branchages avec une telle efficacité dans un paysage encore enneigé ?

\- Les orcs possèdent des liquides inflammables qui surpassent les forces de la nature. Ils sont habiles dés qu'ils veulent détruire quelque chose et nous sommes ce quelque chose aujourd'hui.

Gohenlass voulut lui répondre par quelques encouragements, mais la fumée devint si épaisse qu'il ne put que tousser, s'étouffant à moitié. Glorfindel fut lui aussi prit par une quinte de toux douloureuse. La grotte n'était pas très haute de plafond et il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant qu'elle soit totalement envahie. Cependant, il fallait qu'ils s'écartent de l'entrée. Il ramassa donc ses affaires et, tout en continuant de tousser, il prit Gohenlass par le bras pour le tirer vers le fond de la caverne.

Les deux elfes se laissèrent tomber à genoux devant la rivière souterraine et Glorfindel plongea la main dans l'eau. Il en recueillit un peu et la passa sur le visage de Gohenlass avant de le faire boire dans le creux de sa main. Puis, il fit la même chose pour lui. La fraîcheur de l'eau fit du bien aux deux guerriers, chassant un peu l'odeur et le piquant de la fumée. Une fumée qui devenait de plus en plus épaisse et soudain, une idée germa dans la tête de Glorfindel. Une idée un peu folle, mais qui lui donnait enfin l'espoir de se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

\- Je crois que j'ai une idée, mais il va falloir me faire confiance.

\- C'est déjà le cas.


	8. L'attaque des descendantes d'Ungoliant

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

**Faisant suite à « L'histoire d'un roi » et « L'histoire d'un prince », voici une série de plusieurs moments s'attachant aux combats menés par les Elfes d'Imladris et de Vertbois alors que le danger se fait de plus en plus présent. Après avoir consacré ces deux premières tomes à Thranduil et Legolas, j'avais envie de parler un peu plus de la famille d'Elrond, ce sera chose faite dés le 1er chapitre de cette fic.**

* * *

_**Oui je sais il est publié un peu plus rapproché que le précédent mais je vais être overbooké pendant trois jours et donc pas possible de le poster samedi alors bonne lecture et à mardi pour la suite ;)**_

* * *

**Pendant que les Glorfindel cherche toujours une manière de les sauver, les Elfes de Vertbois doivent face faire à une violente attaque**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

**_L'HISTOIRE DE DEUX ROYAUMES_**

**_Chapitre 8 : L'attaque des descendantes d'Ungoliant_**

Glorfindel sourit devant la confiance affichée de Gohenlass et le remercia en lui pressant doucement la nuque. Puis, entre deux quintes de toux qui manquèrent de le faire défaillir, il lui indiqua les eaux tumultueuses de la rivière.

\- L'eau s'écoule, cela veut donc dire qu'elle sort d'ici.

\- Vous voulez suivre le courant ?

\- C'est le seul moyen qu'il nous reste, tu ne crois pas.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de… murmura Gohenlass en toussotant.

\- Je suis là petit, je ne te laisse pas, lui répondit Glorfindel en lui pressant un peu plus fort la nuque. Alors ?

\- Allons-y.

Glorfindel hocha la tête et se laissa glisser dans le torrent avant de tendre les mains à Gohenlass. Il l'attira avec lui et l'observa se mettre à trembler de froid. Il fallait dire que l'eau était particulièrement fraîche. Un elfe en bonne santé ne la craignait pas, mais un elfe blessé et épuisé n'avait plus la même résistance. Il le vit aussi pâlir et comprit que ce serai sans doute plus compliqué qu'il ne le pensait. Glorfindel attrapa donc sa fine ceinture de tissus qu'il dénoua avant de la nouer l'une des extrémités au poignet de Gohenlass.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Accroche-toi à mon dos.

Gohenlass fronça les sourcils, mais devant l'urgence de la situation ne dit rien de plus. Glorfindel le fit positionner son poignet lié contre son flanc droit et lui fit passer son bras gauche par-dessus son épaule. Une fois dans cette position, il lui lia se deuxième poignet, l'attachant sur son dos.

Gohenlass le remercia mentalement, peu sûr du fait que ses forces lui auraient permis de se cramponner à lui avec autant d'efficacité et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Tout son corps tremblait de froid, la tête lui tournait, mais il ne pouvait pas céder aussi vite.

La fumée était de plus en plus noire au-dessus de leur tête et Glorfindel se mit à progresser dans le lit du torrent. Le début fut assez calme, puis le courant devint plus fort, emprisonnant les deux elfes dans son flot.

\- Accroche-toi. Je pense que nous allons être secoués !

En fait, il ne sut pas si bien dire. A peine eut-il fini de prononcer ces quelques mots que le torrent se déchaîna. Les elfes furent violemment emportées par le courant et malmenés dans tous les sens. Ils furent rouler comme des fétus de paille, se retrouvant la tête en bas, mais Glorfindel parvint à lutter contre le courant et à sortir la tête de l'eau. Il entendit Gohenlass toussoter doucement dans son cou et se sentit soulager. Pour le moment, il tenait le coup.

Sauf que tout se compliqua lorsqu'il comprit qu'à quelques centaines de mètres devant eux, l'eau plongeait sous une arche de pierre avant de chuter dans un tunnel, un tunnel qui allait les aspirer eux aussi et là, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir assez d'air pour y survivre.

\- Prends une inspiration ! Hurla-t-il à Gohenlass avant de disparaître dans le trou d'eau.

A l'intérieur du tunnel, le courant était encore plus fort. Les elfes étaient ballottés dans tous les sens et l'ancien capitaine de Gondolin finit par ne plus savoir où était le haut et où était le bas. Il n'était plus qu'une marionnette désarticulée et balayée par le courant et cette horrible sensation semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter. Le tunnel lui paraissait interminable et l'air commençait à lui manquer. Ses poumons le brûlaient et lui hurlaient d'ouvrir la bouche pour prendre une goulée d'air. Sauf que s'il faisait ça, il allait mourir asphyxié. Alors, il lutta contre ce maudit réflexe, espérant que tout cela prendrait bientôt fin.

Cependant, cela ne semblait pas être pour tout de suite. Le torrent continua de les malmener et Glorfindel eut la désagréable impression qu'il allait perdre connaissance s'il ne pouvait pas prendre un peu d'air et ce fut là, au moment précis où il allait céder qu'il aperçut de la lumière… de la lumière ? La rivière souterraine repassait à l'air libre ? L'elfe blond reprit espoir, sauf que la sortie ne fut pas exactement ce qu'il espérait. La rivière ne jaillissait pas comme un simple torrent, mais comme une cascade vertigineuse.

Propulsé à l'extérieur, il eut le temps de pousser un cri avant de plonger dans le vide. Le contact avec la surface de l'eau fut violent et lui coupa le souffle, mas Glorfindel poussa sur ses jambes et gagna la surface. Il s'autorisa une poignée de secondes pour reprendre son souffle tout en tournant la tête en direction de Gohenlass toujours attaché sur son dos.

\- Hey ? ça va ?

L'absence de réponse du jeune elfe le terrifia et il se hâta pour rejoindre la rive. Une fois qu'il y prit pied, il fit basculer Gohenlass de ses épaules et l'allongea sur le dos, pour le détailler.

\- Gohenlass !

Sa peau était trop blanche, ses lèvres trop bleues et son angoisse devint de la panique.

\- Non ! Non ! Non ! Gohenlass !

Les doigts de Glorfindel se glissèrent dans le cou du jeune elfe, cherchant un pouls qu'il ne trouva pas et il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance. Il lui avait dit qu'il allait le sortir de là. Ce n'était pas possible. C'était un cauchemar.

\- Non ! _Avo vado _**_[Ne pars pas]_** Gohenlass ! _Echuio_ **_[Réveille-toi]_** !

Du plat de la main, Glorfindel frappa la poitrine du jeune elfe, lui déclenchant un spasme qui lui fit brusquement régurgiter l'eau qui obstruait ses poumons. Gohenlass se redressa brutalement, continuant de tousser et de cracher tout ce qu'il pouvait. La tête lui tournait. Ses poumons le brûlaient. Sa respiration était dure et sifflante. La douleur était atroce, mais des mains le rattrapèrent, l'encouragèrent et lissèrent ses cheveux.

En le voyant se cabrer, un poids immense disparu des épaules de Glorfindel. Il était en vie. Il ne l'avait pas perdu. Il l'observa se tordre de douleur en tremblant et l'attira dans ses bras à la fois pour le réchauffer et pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul. Gohenlass se laissa faire tout en continuant de toussoter. Il se pelotonna contre son torse et Glorfindel le berça doucement.

\- Allez. Tout va bien. Je suis là. Tout va bien maintenant. Chut…

Cela avait du bon d'être trempé des pieds à la tête, au moins, il ne verrait pas qu'il était en train de pleurer. Ses larmes de désespoir avaient laissé la place à des larmes de joie, mais il pleurait toujours, continuant à le bercer le temps qu'il reprenne doucement ses esprits et qu'il arrête de trembler.

OoooO

Elrond tira doucement la porte de la chambre pour ne pas réveiller Gohenlass effondré de douleur et d'épuisement. En se retournant, il tomba nez à nez avec Glorfindel qui l'observait avec un air grave.

\- Comment il va le petit ?

\- J'ai désinfecté et pansé sa blessure avec des onguents apaisants. Son coup à la tête n'est pas très grave et ses poumons le brûleront encore quelques jours à cause de l'eau qu'il a ingurgité, mais il va bien dans l'ensemble.

\- J'ai cru que j'allais le perdre, frémit Glorfindel réellement ému. Quand je l'ai allongé sur cette rive et qu'il ne respirait plus. Je me suis dit que c'était encore une vie que je n'avais pas pu protéger, alors que je lui en avais fait la promesse, surtout que ce n'est qu'un gamin.

\- Plus tout à fait, lui répondit doucement Elrond, et puis, tu l'as sauvé. Il va bien.

\- Les orcs deviennent rusés et maintenant ce sont les araignées, tout cela n'est pas bon signe.

\- Redis-moi ce qu'il t'a dit ? Demanda Elrond.

\- Thranduil demande de l'aide. Ce sont les descendantes d'Ungoliant qui les assiègent.

\- Les araignées n'ont jamais agi de la sorte avant.

\- Elles n'étaient pas guidées… Répliqua Glorfindel.

OoooO

Thranduil était assis sur son trône, mais il ne ressemblait pas réellement au roi qu'il était d'habitude. Il était effondré en avant, la tête entre ses mains, tentant de ne pas se focaliser sur le silence de mort qui régnait sur le palais depuis plusieurs jours. Il était si concentré qu'il ne perçut pas l'arrivée d'une personne dans la salle. La personne monta les marches jusqu'au trône et se rapprocha de lui.

\- _Ada **[Papa]**_ ?

Thranduil redressa la tête et sourit à son fils tout en se recomposant un visage plus en adéquation avec son habituelle prestance.

\- Des nouvelles ?

\- Nous avons perdu une patrouille sur le flan Est, la forêt est envahie de plus en plus de toiles. Elles se rassemblent.

\- Il faut faire revenir toutes les patrouilles.

\- J'ai déjà donné des ordres dans ce sens.

\- Bien… Tout cela n'est pas anodin. Elles vont se concentrer sur la cité. Nous ne pouvons plus perdre un seul homme.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui les fait agir comme ça _ada_ ? Jusqu'à présent, elles ne coordonnaient rien de cette ampleur.

\- Je ne sais pas, il se passe des choses étranges.

\- Est-ce que… Commença Legolas en hésitant un peu. Est-ce que nous avons des nouvelles de Gohenlass ?

Thranduil ressentit son inquiétude et sa douleur. La perte d'Arenor était encore récente et l'idée de perdre Gohenlass le terrifiait tout autant que lui. Toutefois, les deux savaient aussi qu'il était le mieux placé pour rallier Imladris en un temps record.

\- Et s'il n'arrive pas à Imladris ? Parvint à demander Legolas dont la voix tremblait doucement.

\- Je ne sais pas si nous lui survivrons longtemps…

Legolas avait envie de murmurer à son père de garder espoir quand une sentinelle entra dans le palais avec un air affolé.

\- _Âr nín_ **_[Mon Roi]_**! Elles nous attaquent ! Elles sont des milliers ! Elles vont nous dévorer !

Au cri d'alarme de son guerrier, Thranduil se leva d'un bond et dévala l'escalier pour le rejoindre.

\- Où se trouve la brèche.

\- La porte principal _âr nín_. Nous avons prononcés le mot magique pour ouvrir les portes du palais. Nos patrouilles étaient en train de rentrer et les araignées sont sorties de toutes parts.

\- Elles attendaient précisément que nous ouvrions les portes, conclut Thranduil avec effroi.

\- Comment elles ont pu savoir que… demanda Legolas incrédule.

\- La patrouille perdue… Elles savaient que nous ordonnerions aux autres de rentrer à la cité.

\- Ce ne sont que des monstres hideux et démoniaques ! Elles ne résonnent pas de cette façon !

\- Maintenant si ! Répliqua Thranduil à son fils.

\- Elles arrivent ! Hurla le guerrier totalement terrifié.

\- A la porte ! Nous devons les aider à les contenir !

...

Quand Thranduil et son fils arrivèrent dans le grand hall d'entrée de la cité, la scène de bataille leur glaça le sang tellement elle était horrible. Les araignées étaient nombreuses, violentes et elles poussaient des hurlements capable de tuer toute pointe de courage. Face à elles, les elfes se démenaient pour les éliminer, mais elles étaient de plus en plus innombrables et elles étaient là non plus pour se nourrir, mais pour tuer. D'ailleurs à ce moment précis, l'une d'entre elles planta son dard dans le crâne d'un guerrier elfe qui avait roulé au sol. Le sang gicla dans tous les sens, aspergeant même la joue de Legolas. Le jeune prince, pétrifié par la scène ne dut son salut qu'à la lame de son père qui trancha la tête de l'araignée qui venait de se retourner contre lui.

\- Ne pense pas à ce qui est en train de se passer. Tue-les ! Lui répliqua son père en le secouant un peu. Elles, elles n'hésiteront pas.

Legolas hocha la tête. C'était vrai qu'il n'était plus temps de réfléchir. Il fallait lutter pour sa survie ! Par-dessus les hurlements des monstres, il perçut la voix puissante de son père.

\- Gallion ! Il faut faire sortir de là les femmes et les enfants ! Verrouille les portes de la salle !

Ce dernier hocha la tête et hurla à quelques uns des guerriers de l'accompagner. Ils quittèrent la grande salle de réception. Toutefois, au moment où il claquait les portes du hall, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un violent pincement au cœur, comme s'il était en train de les condamner. Mais le Roi lui avait donné un ordre, protéger le peuple et il la claqua tout en murmurant.

\- _Almien _**_[Bonne chance]_**…

...

A l'intérieur du grand hall, le combat gagnait en intensité. Dans la cohue désordonnée et violente, Legolas repéra une chevelure rousse flamboyante. Inquiet, il manœuvra sur la droite et élimina deux araignées pour la rejoindre. Bousculé par un mouvement de foule, son épaule heurta celle de sa cible. Tauriel se retourna vivement, levant son épée et s'arrêta nette en découvrant Legolas.

\- Pourquoi elles attaquent de cette manière ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais elles ont l'air de plus en plus nombreuses.

\- Comme si elles convergeaient toutes vers nous, mais qu'est-ce qui peux les pousser à agir de la sorte ? Demanda Tauriel.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de se poser des questions ! S'exclama Legolas en tranchant le dard de l'une d'elle avant de lui couper la tête en deux.

Des projections de viscères visqueuses l'aspergèrent, faisant monter en lui une impression de dégoût, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter à ça. Il devait protéger ce palais et lutter contre sa peur qui tentait de le paralyser.

Legolas avait déjà été piqué par une de ces horreurs. Il connaissait la douleur brûlante quand le dard de la bête vous empale et transperce vos chairs. Il connaissait l'horrible brûlure du venin se répandant dans le corps de leur victime, il connaissait cette impression atroce de sentir de la lave incandescente couler dans vos veines, vous consumant de l'intérieur pendant que votre estomac se tordait et vous donnait la nausée… et puis, il connaissait aussi le reste… Là... après la brûlure, au moment où vous avez l'impression que vous allez vous embraser, c'était le froid qui s'emparait de votre corps, qui vous faisait trembler et vous donnait cette impression terrible que votre sang était en train de se figer, qu'il ne pouvait plus circuler et que vos organes étaient sur le point de cesser de fonctionner. Il connaissait tout ça, les organes qui finalement vous lâchent un à un, les poumons qui vous privent d'air, le cœur qui bat de manière irrégulière. Il savait ce que l'on ressent quand on se voit mourir. Alors, la rage s'empara de lui parce qu'il refusait de laisser ces monstres faire ça à leur peuple. A quelque part, cette attaque était de sa faute. En donnant l'ordre aux patrouilles de rentrer sur le champ, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que les araignées pouvaient être en embuscade et pourtant, elles étaient là et elles massacraient tous ceux qui passaient à portée de leurs mandibules !

Non loin de son fils, Thranduil combattait lui aussi avec un acharnement violent et presque désespéré. Au travers ce combat, dans sa tête, il s'en superposait un autre… Un autre dont il avait encore du mal à parler encore aujourd'hui : la chute de Doriath… Il se revoyait encore adolescent, assistant à la fin de ce monde qu'il aimait, à la mort de Thingol, à la mort de sa mère aussi, tous les deux massacrés par la main des Nains… Des créatures pour lesquelles il avait peu de respect et aujourd'hui, les monstres qui tentaient de provoquer la chute de sa cité étaient encore plus viles, sombres et démoniaques. Est-ce que c'était comme ça que tout devait se finir ? Est-ce que la chute des Elfes devait venir de monstruosités à peine humaine ?

Un peu déboussolé par ses pensées, le Roi fut bousculé par un jeune guerrier qui l'écarta juste à temps du dard de l'araignée. Toutefois, cette dernière le toucha à l'épaule et l'elfe s'écroula en avant en glapissant de douleur. Thranduil le rattrapa dans un réflexe et le tira dans ses bras.

\- Je te tiens.

L'elfe gémit pendant que son corps se mettait à trembler de douleur à cause du poison.

\- Laissez-moi _âr nín_…

\- Non, répondit Thranduil en continuant de combattre d'une main. Je n'abandonne personne.

Le jeune guerrier sylvain s'agrippa doucement à son souverain pendant que la douleur devenait de plus en plus violente à cause du poison. Thranduil lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet. Comme tous ceux qui se faisaient infecter sans être tué par leur adversaire, il aurait besoin de l'antidote rapidement. Il le sentait déjà s'affaiblir, alors il le secoua d'un coup d'épaule.

\- Hey ! _Man eneth lín **[Quel est votre nom]**_ ?

\- Arsirion…

Thranduil sourit et donna une légère tape sur l'épaule du jeune guerrier qu'il tenait toujours ses bras.

\- _Gorn_ _**[Courage] **_Arsirion, nous allons nous sortir de là.

Le jeune elfe était trop dans la douleur pour répondre à son Roi et ce dernier chercha un endroit où il pourrait le déposer pour qu'il soit en sécurité, mais il n'y avait plus d'endroits sûrs. Les araignées étaient partout dans le hall et leurs toiles pendaient dans tous les sens, emprisonnant les elfes non attentifs qu'elles n'avaient plus qu'à venir achever de manière impitoyable. Un frisson le parcourut et il pria Eru pour que Gohenlass soit arrivé sain et sauf à Imladris. Ils avaient besoin de renforts.

...

De l'autre côté de la salle, Legolas laissait exploser sa rage. Il refusait que les Elfes soient plongés dans la nuit par de telles créatures de cauchemars et il en devenait sauvage, prenant tous les risques pour venir à bout de ses horribles adversaires. Un choc venu de la droite le fit rouler au sol sans qu'il ne puisse se rattraper. Aussitôt, une araignée lui bondit dessus en sifflant. Legolas roula sur le côté pour se glisser entre ses pattes et leva brutalement ses dagues. Ses lames lui transpercèrent le ventre et l'éviscérèrent. La bête poussa un cri et bascula en avant, Legolas la propulsa par-dessus sa tête d'un coup de pied pour qu'elle ne l'écrase pas et se redressa d'un bond. Il aperçut une étrange lueur rouge disparaître des yeux de l'animal et fronça les sourcils. Il y avait décidément quelque chose d'étrange dans cette attaque coordonnée.

Toutefois, il n'eut pas réellement le temps de pousser plus en avant sa réflexion, car il perçut un cri de douleur. En sursautant, il pivota sur la droite découvrant une araignée deux fois plus grandes que les autres. Cette dernière venait de faire des ravages parmi les combattants elfiques, car trois corps étaient déjà étendus à ses pieds et là, le cri qui venait de retentir était celui de Tauriel. La jeune elfe à la chevelure de feu était là, face à cette bête immense, luttant de toutes ses forces, mais elle avait perdu… Le dard épais et tranchant de son adversaire était planté dans sa poitrine et son visage perdait déjà toutes traces de couleur. Au-dessus de sa tête, penchée en arrière, l'araignée ouvrait la gueule en grand pour la dévorer comme un insecte. Devant l'horreur de cette scène, Legolas ne put retenir un cri de désespoir.

\- Tauriel ! Non !

Au mépris du danger, le prince se précipita vers son amie. D'un bond, il sauta sur le dos d'une araignée plus petite, dont il trancha la tête au passage avant de bondir en direction de la plus grosse. Avec légèreté, il atterrit sur son dos et sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, il lui planta ses deux dagues dans la tête. L'araignée se cabra, s'agita et balança le corps de Tauriel un peu plus loin. Legolas pressa plus fort ses dagues et lui ouvrit le crâne en deux. Le monstre s'abattit au sol et le jeune prince sauta de la dépouille. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine pendant que l'angoisse était en train de lui serrer la gorge. Il devait rejoindre Tauriel qui était étendu là-bas, une bonne vingtaine de mètres plus loin, inerte.

Il enjamba plusieurs corps sans vie et se jeta à genoux auprès de la jeune guerrière. Avec une appréhension terrible, il glissa ses mains sous elle et la ramena dans ses bras en la secouant doucement.

\- Tauriel ? Tauriel ?

La peau trop blanche et les yeux clos elle ne lui répondit pas, mais il perçut son souffle. Elle était en vie… Mais pour combien de temps ?


	9. La bataille de la cité souterraine

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

**Faisant suite à « L'histoire d'un roi » et « L'histoire d'un prince », voici une série de plusieurs moments s'attachant aux combats menés par les Elfes d'Imladris et de Vertbois alors que le danger se fait de plus en plus présent. Après avoir consacré ces deux premières tomes à Thranduil et Legolas, j'avais envie de parler un peu plus de la famille d'Elrond, ce sera chose faite dés le 1er chapitre de cette fic.**

* * *

_**Voilà ! Je suis de retour ! Bon j'avais dit mardi, mais demain je reprends le boulot, donc voilà la suite de cette bataille au coeur même de la cité elfique**_

* * *

**La lutte devient de plus en plus violente. Un flot continue d'araignées semblent assaillir la cité souterraine. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

**_L'HISTOIRE DE DEUX ROYAUMES_**

**_Chapitre 9 : La bataille de la cité souterraine_**

Legolas releva la tête. Tauriel était toujours inerte dans ses bras, mais ce n'était pas le pire. Peu à peu, les araignées prenaient l'ascendant sur les guerriers elfes. Si un miracle ne se produisait pas, ils ne tiendraient plus très longtemps. D'un coup d'œil, il repéra son père qui combattait tout en tenant un jeune guerrier plaqué contre lui. Il devait sans doute être arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que lui, il n'y avait pas d'endroits sûrs dans le hall pour déposer un blessé.

Un sifflement lui fit tourner la tête dans l'autre sens. Le prince se retrouva face à une nouvelle adversaire et bondit sur ses pieds. Il évita le dard de justesse et en amputa la bête d'un coup sec avant de lui trancher les deux pattes et de lui fendre le crâne. Le liquide visqueux qui jaillit de ses blessures finit de se répandre sur lui. La sensation était tout aussi désagréable que l'odeur était insupportable, mais au moins, il était en vie. Legolas pivota sur la droite et fit face à une nouvelle créature qu'il combattit sans perdre des yeux le corps de Tauriel, toujours étendu sur le sol non loin de lui. Il ne devait pas s'éloigner s'il voulait la protéger.

...

De l'autre côté de la salle monumentale, Thranduil déposa doucement Arsirion dans son dos le temps d'utiliser ses deux mains pour éventrer deux araignées qui étaient en train de lui foncer dessus. De part sa stature et son allonge, le Roi parvenait à faire des ravages dans les rangs de leurs démoniaques adversaires, mais il avait l'impression que plus il en tuait et plus il en sortait de toute part. Le combat lui semblait sans fin, interminable et il commençait à ressentir des crampes dans les bras, ce n'était pas bon signe.

Il serra les dents et élimina une descendante d'Ungoliant de plus avant de remarquer une quatrième monstruosité en train de se diriger vers le jeune elfe à demi-conscient qu'il tentait de protéger. Thranduil bondit et enfonça son épée dans le flanc de la bête. Cette dernière se cabra brutalement et pivota vers lui. Son dard lui égratigna le bras, mais Thranduil lui trancha la tête.

Un long frisson le parcourut pendant qu'il posa son regard d'acier sur son bras. Le dard ne l'avait pas empalé, mais il portait toujours du poison. Il ne serait sans doute pas affecté autant et aussi vite que les guerriers profondément blessé, mais avec le temps, s'il ne prenait pas l'antidote lui-aussi, il finirait par en ressentir les effets. Bien évidement, cela prendrait des heures, ce qui lui donnait du temps avant de s'en soucier. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Ses guerriers mourraient, il devait continuer à se battre.

Prestement, il se baissa et assis Arsirion. Sa peau était blanche et sa blessure continuait de saigner. Il le secoua doucement, l'observant ouvrir faiblement les yeux et posa une main sur son front pour se faire une idée de sa fièvre.

\- Allez mon enfant, il ne faut pas rester là.

\- Je suis fatigué.

\- Je sais… Mais on y va, l'encouragea Thranduil.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il le tira sur ses pieds et se décala sur la droite. Peut-être que s'il parvenait à atteindre le couloir est, il pourrait permettre à certains d'évacuer les blessés. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il découvrit Legolas, à genoux sur le sol, tenant dans ses bras le corps de Tauriel. Cette vision le glaça. Les deux jeunes gens étaient en mauvaise position.

...

De toute manière plus les minutes s'égrenaient et plus les elfes semblaient dans une situation précaire. Les pensées de Thranduil firent apparaître l'image de Gohenlass dans son esprit. Un mois… cela faisait un mois que le jeune elfe avait pris la route pour Imladris en comprenant le danger qui planait autour d'eux. Le Roi sylvain savait qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide et il était le messager idéal, mais il n'avait plus de nouvelles et il sentit un pincement au cœur à l'idée de l'avoir envoyé à la mort… Toutefois, ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des pensées encore plus sombres. Le combat réclamait toute son attention.

Au prix d'un effort qui l'épuisa, Thranduil réussit à traverser le réseau de toiles que leurs immondes adversaires étaient en train de créer tout autour d'eux et parvint à la deuxième porte. Sa main se posa sur la poignée, prête à l'ouvrir, mais soudain, il hésita… Et s'il ne parvenait pas à les contenir ? Et si en déverrouillant cette porte il leur donnait accès à toute la cité souterraine ? Arsirion gémit doucement et le Roi sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de l'intérieur et que la tête de Galion se retrouva face à lui.

\- _Âr nín **[Mon Roi]**_ ?

\- Galion ?

\- J'ai organisé la fuite vers l'extérieur par les tunnels, mais si les araignées forcent le passage, elles pourront les rattraper. Nous sommes passés par le couloir secondaire pour voir si nous pouvions évacuer des blessés.

\- Bonne initiative, dit le roi en lui déposant le jeune guerrier dans les bras. Il m'a sauvé la vie, sortez-le de là. J'ai des caisses d'antidotes dans ma chambre.

\- Nous les avons mises en sécurité. Je sais que nous allons en avoir besoin dans les heures à venir.

\- Alors dépêchez-vous, il faut organiser tout cela au mieux, mais soyez prudent. Elles ne doivent pas vous suivre.

Galion hocha la tête et cria à ses hommes d'aller chercher des blessés. Il attendit, mais Thranduil le poussa dans le couloir.

\- Emmenez-le, dit-il en pressant une dernière fois la joue d'Arsirion à laquelle il sourit lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, je vais garder la porte.

L'elfe se dépêcha de lui obéir et Thranduil claqua la porte derrière lui avant de se mettre en position de défense, tranchant les mandibules d'une araignée trop entreprenante.

...

En détaillant le combat, Legolas comprit que son père était en train de tenir la porte pour permettre à d'autres elfes d'évacuer les blessés. Aussitôt, il taillada en deux l'araignée qui tentait de le tuer, se baissa et fit basculer Tauriel sur son épaule. Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'elle ne glisserait pas pendant qu'il combattait, il empoigna de nouveau ses dagues et commença à se frayer un chemin à travers les toiles et les araignées pour se rapprocher de son père.

Au passage, il libéra deux guerriers entortillés dans des pièges mortels sur le point de se faire empaler sans pitié par l'une des créatures et leur indiqua la direction à prendre. Les deux elfes éliminèrent l'araignée qui les menaçait et se joignirent à leur prince. Ensembles, ils se rapprochèrent du Roi qui défendait seul la porte d'accès des secours. Au fur et à mesure, d'autres guerriers vinrent les épauler et ce fut une dizaine de guerrier qui rejoignit Thranduil au moment où Galion ouvrait de nouveau la porte. Le Roi tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Le petit est en sécurité ?

Galion hocha la tête. Il était facile de médire sur la froideur de son Roi quand on se contentait de regarder le masque dont il se paraît au quotidien, mais le vrai Thranduil était diamétralement différent. Il se préoccupait en permanence du bien-être et de la santé de chacun de ses sujets. Des sujets qu'il considérait comme ses enfants.

\- J'ai des groupes de guérisseurs qui s'occupent des guerriers empoisonnés avant de les évacuer.

\- Alors, il faut prendre soin d'elle ! S'exclama Legolas en faisant basculer Tauriel de son épaule aux bras de Galion.

Ce dernier connaissait pertinemment l'importance de la jeune elfe dans le cœur de son prince et la réceptionna avec précaution.

\- Je vous le promets.

Legolas ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais à ce moment précis, cinq araignées d'une taille bien plus imposante que les autres pénétrèrent dans le palais. Père et fils échangèrent un regard. Si leurs renforts ressemblaient à ça tout prendrait fin rapidement.

De manière étrangement similaire, les deux elfes firent les mêmes gestes et adoptèrent la même position de défense sans même s'en rendre compte, preuve s'il en était encore besoin que le père et le fils se ressemblaient bien plus qu'ils ne le pensaient eux-mêmes. Ils attendaient que leurs ennemis leur foncent dessus quand soudainement, de l'arrière, des flèches enflammèrent les araignées géantes qui s'effondrèrent au sol. Un bruit de cor retentit et un flot de guerrier elfe pénétra dans la cité souterraine. Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de Legolas qui reconnut les armures d'Imladris.

\- Il a réussi.

Fou de joie, Legolas se tourna vers son père.

\- _Adar_ _**[Père]**_ ! Il a réussi.

\- Oui, mais ne te déconcentre pas _ion nín _**_[mon fils]_**. La bataille est loin d'être finie ! Tant qu'elles auront des renforts, nous sommes en danger !

Legolas hocha la tête et se concentra de nouveau sur le combat. Dans les renforts qui venaient d'arriver, il chercha la chevelure aux reflets roux de Gohenlass, mais ne la trouva pas et une certaine inquiétude s'empara de lui. En revanche, il remarqua assez vite Elrond, ses fils et son imposant capitaine à la chevelure dorée si atypique à Rivendell.

Les deux groupes tranchèrent dans les toiles, éliminèrent les ennemis arthropodes qui se dressaient entre eux et réussirent à se rejoindre dans le centre de salle. Elrond et Thranduil se serrèrent le bras heureux de se voir.

\- Gohenlass avait raison, elles vous attaquent de manière coordonnée et délibérée.

\- Je sais et je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui se passe. Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Demanda Thranduil avec une certaine appréhension qu'il ne put maîtriser.

\- Le trajet a été rude, il y a eu une embuscade, mais il va bien. Il se repose à Fondcombe, le rassura immédiatement son ami. Nous devons trouver ce qui les anime et leur donne cette volonté farouche de destruction.

\- Leurs regards portent un étrange éclat rouge ! Lança Legolas en se rapprochant.

\- Et elles sortent d'une faille dans la roche non loin de l'entrée de la cité, ajouta Glorfindel en transperçant la tête de l'une des araignées qui s'approchait un peu trop du groupe.

\- Alors, il faut aller voir ce qui se passe là-bas ! Lança Legolas.

\- Non ! Le coupa son père, tu ne vas pas te jeter dans leur nid. Ce serait de la folie.

\- C'est pourtant la seule solution, dit Glorfindel. Il faut endiguer le flot continu qui arrive droit sur nous et pour se faire, il faut savoir ce qui les pousse à venir ici.

\- Je vais m'en charger, dit Legolas.

\- Non, tenta de le retenir son père.

\- Quelqu'un doit le faire _adar_ et cela ne peut être vous, vous avez un peuple à protéger, laissez-moi le faire.

\- J'irais avec lui, ajouta Glorfindel, coupant court à une conversation qui aurait pu leur faire perdre un temps précieux.

Thranduil lança un regard sombre à l'ancien capitaine de Gondolin, mais ce dernier lui donna une tape rassurante sur l'épaule avant de courir en direction de la sortie.

\- Dépêchons ! Lança-t-il au prince de Vertbois.

Legolas lui emboîta lestement le pas et Thranduil lutta contre sa peur de le perdre. Elrond comprenait son appréhension, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il se planta devant lui pour attirer son attention.

\- La bataille n'est pas finie.

Le roi des elfes sylvains hocha la tête et tenta de suivre son ami, mais un vertige sinistre le fit trébucher. Par chance, il parvint à se rattraper et à cacher son trouble pendant qu'Elrond criait à ses fils.

\- Elladan ! Elrohir ! Il faut aider les combattants à se regrouper et faciliter le passage de ceux qui viennent chercher les blessés !

Les jumeaux se mirent en position avec le groupe de guerriers qu'ils commandaient et Thranduil rejoignit son ami.

\- _Hantale_ _**[Merci]**_.

\- Ce n'est rien, quelque soit ma situation, je ne pouvais pas vous laisser vous faire massacrer.

\- Pourquoi vois-je une ombre dans votre regard qui n'est pas seulement dû à la perte de la reine d'argent ?Je la pleure avec vous de toute mon âme, _mellon nín_ _**[mon ami] **_?

\- Vous aviez raison depuis le début _mellon nín_. Les orcs progressent. Ils s'accaparent les Monts Brumeux. J'ai perdu de nombreux hommes dans une bataille où j'ai mal évalué leurs forces.

\- Je les pleure aussi avec vous et vous remercie d'autant plus d'être ici. Notre salut ne pourra passer que par une union de nos différentes armées. La Lothlorien nous a fait des promesses, maintenant, il faut qu'ils nous aident ou c'est la mort qui nous attend.

...

Pendant que la bataille faisait rage dans le palais souterrain assiégé, Glorfindel et Legolas tentaient de remonter le flot de leurs ennemies. A grands renforts de coups de lames, ils éliminèrent deux araignées qui leur faisaient face et jaillirent sur l'étroit pont qui menait à la porte.

Seulement le pont était noir de créatures monstrueuses et un frisson parcourut les deux guerriers.

\- Tout ces monstres, souffla Legolas.

Mais Glorfindel l'attrapa par un bras.

\- Ne te déconcentre pas. Viens.

L'ancien capitaine de Gondolin attrapa l'une des torches qui se trouvait à côté de la porte et tendit la deuxième à Legolas.

\- Le feu les fera reculer.

Legolas rengaina l'une des ses dagues et prit la torche qui lui tendait Glorfindel. Puis, ensembles, les deux guerriers s'engagèrent sur le pont. Torche dans une main, lame dans l'autre, ils tranchèrent dans les corps sombres et les firent basculer dans le vide. Les créatures allèrent finir de se briser sur les rochers en contrebas tandis que les elfes prirent pied de l'autre côté de la passerelle. Glorfindel se retourna, observant le pont et Legolas comprit ce à quoi il pensait. L'idée n'était pas mauvaise, mais vaine.

\- Il est inutile de penser à détruire le pont. Elles sautent. D'un bond elles pourraient prendre pied en face.

\- Ces créatures sont monstrueuses.

\- Elles n'ont pas l'air de déranger grand monde… tant qu'elles se concentrent sur nous.

\- Legolas, tenta de l'apaiser Glorfindel en captant la colère contenue dans sa voix et le regard sombre qui le faisait tant ressembler à son père.

\- _Amin hirathea _**_[Je suis désolé]_**, souffla le jeune prince en comprenant que ce n'était pas contre lui qu'il devait laisser exploser sa rancœur.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. C'est la fatigue, je le vois bien. Dépêchons, dit-il en jetant sa torche.

Legolas hocha la tête, l'imita et les deux elfes s'enfoncèrent dans les bois. Glorfindel passa en tête et entraîna le prince de Vertbois en direction de la faille d'où il avait vu jaillir les araignées. Au moment de déboucher non loin du lieu, Legolas, plus habitué que Glorfindel à vivre avec la menace constante des araignées géantes, attrapa le grand capitaine par un bras et le jeta au sol avec lui. Ce dernier faillit protester avant de voir un contingent d'araignées passer juste à côté d'eux.

Legolas se redressa en murmurant.

\- Si nous devons pénétrer à l'intérieur, il ne faut pas les attaquer de front.

\- Regarde, elles sortent de cette faille.

\- Alors ne perdons pas de temps !

Dans un même élan, profitant d'une interruption dans le flot presque continu des araignées géantes, Glorfindel et Legolas s'élancèrent en direction de la faille et, sans ralentir, ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur, tombant nez à nez avec une araignée d'une taille imposante. Ensembles, les elfes tirèrent leurs lames et la découpèrent sans pitié. La bête s'écroula à leurs pieds, leur dégageant la vue sur le reste de la caverne. Ce qu'ils découvrirent leur glaça le sang. Les murs étaient tapissés d'araignées géantes qui sifflèrent en les voyant et au centre plaquée sur une sorte de nid géant d'où sortait des dizaines de petites araignées, se trouvaient une araignée d'une taille gigantesque. Elle faisait quatre fois la taille des autres et elle posa ses yeux rouges sur les deux elfes qui encaissèrent le poids de sa haine et son envie de les détruire sans pitié. Elle siffla et dans ses sifflements, les deux combattants perçurent des mots distincts.

\- Regardez… Des insectes qui viennent nourrir mes enfants !

Glorfindel frémit.

\- Elle parle ? C'est normal ça ?

\- Non, répondit Legolas dont la peau se recouvrit de chair de poule.

\- Ils ont l'air juteux et appétissants… Amenez-les-moi, j'ai faim… Je vais les dévorer vivant.

\- D'accord ! Cette fois, je peux le certifier, je déteste les cavernes ! Conclut Glorfindel alors que toutes les araignées présentent dans la grotte se retournaient vers eux en sifflant.


	10. L'avènement de Taur-e-Ndaedelos

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

**Faisant suite à « L'histoire d'un roi » et « L'histoire d'un prince », voici une série de plusieurs moments s'attachant aux combats menés par les Elfes d'Imladris et de Vertbois alors que le danger se fait de plus en plus présent. Après avoir consacré ces deux premières tomes à Thranduil et Legolas, j'avais envie de parler un peu plus de la famille d'Elrond, ce sera chose faite dés le 1er chapitre de cette fic.**

* * *

_**Fin de bataille au coeur de Vertbois.**_

* * *

**Legolas et Glorfindel se retrouvent face à la Mère des araignées, dans le nid de leurs effroyables ennemies. Ils vont devoir trouver une solution rapide pour se sortir vivant de ce lieu de cauchemar.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

**_L'HISTOIRE DE DEUX ROYAUMES_**

_**Chapitre 10 : L'avènement de Taur-e-Ndaedelos**_

Legolas ne prit pas le temps de répondre aux sarcasmes de l'ancien capitaine de Gondolin. Il y avait des vies qui dépendaient de ses actes, des vies qu'il avait laissées derrière lui en plein combat et il lui fallait une solution pour les sauver. Les araignées géantes semblaient diriger par cette Mère pondeuse qui engendrait des dizaines et des dizaines de monstres.

Les arachnides géants qui se rapprochaient d'eux étaient trop nombreux pour qu'ils se laissent attaquer de front et il trouva un peu ridicule la manière dont Glorfindel se mit en position d'attente, toute sa vaillance ne pourrait pas lui permettre de vaincre des ennemis en si grand nombre. Par contre, il repéra une fiole à la ceinture de l'ancien capitaine de Gondolin.

\- C'est de l'eau de feu pour les flèches ?

\- Oui, mais… tenta de protester Glorfindel, mais Legolas avait déjà attrapé la fiole.

Il l'ouvrit et la fit rouler sur le sol en direction du centre de la caverne avant de se pencher et de frapper violemment la roche avec la lame de sa dague. Les murs étaient recouverts de salpêtre et des étincelles en jaillirent. Elles mirent le feu au liquide inflammable et en quelques secondes, un mur de feu s'éleva entre les elfes et les araignées. Ces dernières reculèrent en sifflant de dépit et Legolas empoigna son arc. D'un geste précis, il déchira un pan de sa tunique et l'entortilla avant de mettre le feu au tissu. Puis, il encocha la flèche et la relâcha tout aussi vite. Le trait enflammé frappa le nid sous la mère pondeuse qui se mit à hurler en reculant prestement.

\- Mes petits !

Écoutant le cri de détresse de celle qui les commandait, les araignées se cabrèrent pour attaquer. Glorfindel défit rapidement ses bandes molletières. Il en jeta une à Legolas pour qu'il n'ait pas à continuer de déchirer ses vêtements et tailla rapidement la seconde avec sa dague en plusieurs bandelettes. Legolas fit de même et les deux elfes entortillèrent tout aussi vite un morceau sur la pointe de leurs flèches. Ils utilisèrent les flammes pour embraser le tissu et tirèrent en direction des araignées. Cette fois, ils atteignirent des toiles épaisses et les longs filins s'enflammèrent comme les mèches d'un pétard. Les flammes se propagèrent et bientôt se furent toutes les toiles qui se mirent à brûler.

La Mère pondeuse hurla une nouvelle fois de les tuer et ensemble, les deux elfes braquèrent leurs arcs dans sa direction. Dans le même temps, ils relâchèrent leurs traits et les flèches en flammes frappèrent l'immonde animal en pleine tête. Elle hurla, vacilla, mais Legolas fit la moue.

\- Cela ne va pas suffire ! Couvrez-moi ! Dit-il en enlevant son carquois qu'il posa devant Glorfindel avec son arc.

\- De quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Je connais ces saletés, lui répondit Legolas en faisant tournoyer ses dagues. Couvrez-moi !

Puis, sans ajouter un mot de plus, il sauta par-dessus le mur de flammes et se dirigea vers la Mère pondeuse qui hurlait de douleur, tournoyant sur elle-même. Deux araignées tentèrent de l'arrêter, mais le prince des elfes sylvains les faucha en tournoyant sur la droite avant de reprendre sa course pendant que des flèches enflammées continuaient de s'abattre autour de lui, frappant les araignées mortellement et propageant l'incendie.

Legolas accéléra et écrasa plusieurs petites araignées qui tentaient de s'échapper du nid en flamme d'un coup de talon. Elles faisaient déjà bien deux paumes de main, mais cela restait moins impressionnant que lorsqu'elles mesuraient deux fois la taille d'un elfe adulte. En revanche, il jura qu'il allait mettre tous ses vêtements au feu, bottes comprises, s'il se sortait vivant de cette horreur. Tout en réfléchissant, il prit appui avec le pied gauche contre la paroi et se catapulta dans les airs. Avec la légèreté d'une danseuse, il atterrit sur le dos de la Mère pondeuse des araignées qui poussa un cri de rage. D'un geste précis, il plaça ses dagues en ciseau et l'égorgea avant de la décapiter. Des fluides acides et du sang giclèrent dans tous les sens puis, la bête s'effondra sur le sol. Legolas reçut un jet d'acide sur la main et le bras gauche. Il glapit de douleur et recula, observant les araignées autour de lui. Les bêtes secouèrent la tête, comme si elles sortaient d'une transe hypnotique et il comprit que le contrôle venait de leur immonde Reine reproductrice, sans doute elle-même créée par une entité plus puissante, comme il comprit qu'il ne devait pas rester là. Sous contrôle ou pas, il était dans leurs nids et il venait de les attaquer. Il fit donc demi-tour, courant en direction de la sortie tout en hurlant.

\- Il ne faut pas rester ici !

Glorfindel dût se dire qu'il avait effectivement raison, puisque le grand elfe blond se redressa prestement en ramassant leurs arcs. Il courut vers la sortie, talonné par Legolas qui le rejoint. Juste avant de sortir, Glorfindel attrapa une seconde fiole d'eau de feu et la brisa devant l'entrée avant de l'enflammer. Les araignées rugirent et s'arrêtèrent avant les flammes. Certaines tentèrent de sortir, mais les deux guerriers brandirent de nouveau leurs arcs. Au moment où ils en éliminèrent deux, des renforts surgirent avec des torches dans leur dos.

Mené par les jumeaux d'Imladris, un groupe d'elfes vint leur prêter main forte et bientôt un terrible incendie ravagea tout le nid, brûlant ce qu'il restait de leurs monstrueuses adversaires.

A bout de souffle, Legolas posa la main sur son bras gauche douloureux et se retourna en voyant son père et le seigneur Elrond les rejoindre à leur tour. Le prince s'autorisa un sourire.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Legolas à ces derniers.

\- A un moment, elles sont devenues totalement désordonnées. Elles ont fuis dans tous les sens et nous avons pu les achever ou les mettre en déroute, dit Elrond. Je pense que le pire est écarté.

\- Elles ne reviendront pas ? Demanda Thranduil encore sceptique à son fils.

\- Non, celle qui les engendrait était étrange. Elle parlait et elle avait quelque chose d'étrange, comme si tout cela lui venait d'une force plus puissante et qu'elle…

Legolas n'eut pas le temps de finir de sa phrase. Devant lui, il vit son père se mettre à vaciller avant de s'écrouler lourdement sur le sol. Un cri rauque échappa de la gorge du jeune prince.

\- _Adar **[Père]**_ !

Il se jeta à genoux vers lui, posant sa main sur sa joue et frémissant en se rendant compte qu'il était brûlant.

\- _Adar_ !

La panique lui donnait une voix étranglée et Elrond s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Son regard venait d'être attiré par une coupure le long du bras gauche de son ami.

\- Il n'a pas été piqué, mais cette coupure est remplie de venin. Il a besoin de l'antidote.

Elrond finit sa phrase en redressant la tête pour croiser le regard de Glorfindel.

\- Il faut que vous m'aidiez à le porter à l'intérieur.

OoooO

Thranduil papillonna doucement des yeux. Il avait encore mal à la tête, mais il ressentait l'impérieuse obligation de se lever le plus rapidement possible de ce lit. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était en danger ? Il n'attendit donc pas que sa vision soit redevenue entièrement nette et poussa sur les bras pour se redresser. Son sang pulsa à ses tempes et il glapit en manquant de s'écrouler, mais des bras se nouèrent autour de lui, le retenant de justesse et une voix posée murmura à son oreille pour le tranquilliser.

\- Doucement _mellon nín _**_[Mo_****_n ami]_**, tout va bien.

\- Elrond ?

Le demi-elfe fit asseoir son ami sur le bord de son lit et garda ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Respirez doucement.

Thranduil frémit et lui obéit, calmant les palpitations de son cœur pendant que sa vue redevenait nette et que les lambeaux de ses souvenirs se remettaient doucement en place. Ils avaient été attaqué par les araignées géantes, mais ils avaient survécus, non ?

\- Que m'est-il arrivé ?

\- Vous aviez une coupure au bras, infestée par le venin d'une araignée. Vous vous êtes écroulé. Vous ne vous rappelez pas ?

\- Si… Répondit Thranduil après quelques longues secondes. Nous les avons vaincus… mais à quel prix ?

Elrond ne dit rien et l'aida à se remettre sur pied.

\- Combien de temps ai-je perdu connaissance ?

\- A peine quelques heures. Nous aidons les vôtres à nettoyer votre cité. Un grand nombre de blessés pourra être sauvé. L'attaque a été barbare, mais nous avons survécus.

\- Oui… Comme toujours. Où est mon fils ?

OooooO

Dans un premier temps, Legolas avait aidé les siens à transporter les blessés et à prendre soin des morts. Il s'était aussi précipité dans les Salles de Soins pour prendre des nouvelles de Tauriel et un poids immense avait quitté sa poitrine en comprenant qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle allait s'en remettre. Se sentant plus léger, Legolas s'était penché en avant pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front tout en lui murmurant.

\- _No ce ammaer ab lû thent **[Puisses-tu te rétablir vite]**._

Elle lui avait souri faiblement avant de s'endormir et maintenant qu'il était rassuré, le jeune elfe réalisa que la fatigue étant à deux doigts de le terrasser. Il décida donc de s'accorder un peu de repos.

Alors qu'il remontait le long du couloir, Legolas se demandait bien comment il allait retrouver sa chambre, mais il fut soulagé de la voir intacte. Il laissa échapper un soupir et commença par retirer l'intégralité de ses vêtements, sifflant de douleur quand il comprit qu'une partie du tissu de sa manche avait été incrusté dans la chair de son bras gauche par l'acide reçu des plaies de la Mère pondeuse des araignées. Il découpa donc la manche de sa tunique et se dirigea vers sa table à ablution. Il s'y trouvait aussi des onguents et des potions pour soigner les blessures. Il se versa de l'eau sur le bras et appliqua un onguent graisseux avant de retirer les lambeaux de tissus un à un. Le sang goutta dans sa vasque et il serra les dents, luttant contre la douleur. Avec patience, il parvint à retirer tous les bouts de tissu en frissonnant de douleur par moment. Un guérisseur aurait pu l'aider, mais il ne se sentait pas la force de faire le trajet en sens inverse et ils avaient des blessés bien plus graves à prendre soin. Une fois que ce fut finit, il fit couler de nouveau de l'eau sur son bras et sa main pour laver le sang avant d'appliquer un onguent. Il devait se faire un bandage et il réfléchissait à la manière de le réussir d'une main quand une voix retentit.

\- Laisse-moi faire.

Legolas se retourna et découvrit son père, encore pâle et fatigué, mais sur ses pieds. Concentré sur sa blessure, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver derrière lui. En revanche, il était heureux de le voir debout et le jeune elfe lui sourit.

\- _Adar_. Cela fait du bien de vous voir debout.

\- Montre-moi, lui répondit ce dernier en lui souriant.

Le jeune prince lui tendit son bras et Thranduil fit courir ses doigts sur la peau mutilée de son fils.

\- L'acide à dévoré tes chairs. Cet onguent empêchera bien que cela s'aggrave, mais cette cicatrice te restera _ion nín __**[Mon fils]**_.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, les cicatrices ne sont que les reflets de nos combats.

\- Mais tous ne doivent pas être visibles, répondit Thranduil en passant une main sur le bras de son enfant tout en murmurant une incantation.

La cicatrice disparut et Legolas frissonna. Il leva son bras et le fit tourner devant ses yeux avant de redresser la tête en direction de son père. Il tendit la main, effleurant sa joue gauche.

\- Comme pour vous ?

\- Oui, mais avant cela, il faut la soigner et la faire cicatriser, ajouta-t-il en levant le sort.

Il prit un deuxième onguent dont il macula la main et le bras blessé de son fils avant de lui faire un solide bandage. Legolas se laissa faire. Son père finit de nouer le pansement et l'observa.

\- Cela devrait aller. Je t'en referais un demain.

\- _Hantale ada_ _**[Merci papa]**_.

\- De rien. Repose-toi, mon enfant. Je pense que nous en avons tous besoin.

Legolas hocha la tête et son père l'attira dans ses bras pour lui donner une longue accolade dans laquelle il sentit toute l'affection de ce dernier à son égard avant de le laisser.

Le jeune elfe ramassa sa chemise tombée sur le sol, retira ses bottes et son pantalon et jeta le tout dans la cheminée avant d'y mettre le feu. Puis, il tourna sur la droite se dirigea vers un grand baquet en bois. Distraitement, il plongea la main dans l'eau claire qui s'y trouvait et eut la surprise de la trouver délicieusement tiède. Il aurait aimé qu'elle soit un peu plus chaude, mais ce n'était déjà pas si mal. Avec délice, il glissa son corps nu et courbaturé dans l'eau, soupirant de plaisir.

Il laissa son bras bandé hors de la cuve, mais s'allongea totalement dans l'eau en frissonnant. De sa main droite il prit de l'eau qu'il se passa sur le visage et dans les cheveux pour se nettoyer. Il avait l'impression d'être couvert du sang et du fluide des araignées des pieds à la tête. Il avait besoin de faire disparaître cette odeur pestilentielle pour se sentir mieux. Tranquillement, il ferma les yeux et le sommeil le prit sans même qu'il s'en rende compte.

OoooO

Thranduil marchait au milieu du champ de ruines et de désolation qu'était devenue la partie basse de sa cité. Les images de destructions et les corps le renvoyaient une fois de plus à la chute de Doriath. Il était jeune à cette époque, un simple adolescent naïf, perdu et effrayé. Il revoyait le massacre de Thingol, la mort de sa mère et il frémit. Combien d'enfants venaient de perdre un parent ? Combien de larmes allaient-elles être encore versées ? Lui qui avait juré de les protéger quoi qu'il en coûte depuis la déroute de Dagorlad, il avait échoué. Il était un roi pitoyable… Un roi qui n'était pas digne de son père, pas digne de Thingol qui l'avait pris sous son aile comme un oncle bienveillant…

Un frémissement le parcourut et il essuya une larme furtive. Il ne voulait pas les mener à la mort, surtout pas.

Un peu hébété, il déambula entre les couloirs, observant les guerriers en train d'évacuer les corps des araignées qu'ils brûlaient à l'extérieur. Il tourna sur la droite et entra dans la salle du trône transformée en salle de soins improvisée. Blessés et morts étaient étendus sur des draps et des matelas. Des rescapés prenaient soin d'eux, leur donnaient l'antidote et nettoyaient le corps des morts, leurs fermant les yeux.

Elrond était là, au milieu des plaintes et des gémissements. Il était le meilleur guérisseur de toutes la Terre du Milieu et il considérait que sa place était ici, auprès de ceux qu'ils pouvaient aider.

Son ami ne fit pas véritablement attention à sa présence. Son regard balayait les corps et subitement, il ne put retenir un cri de désespoir.

\- Non !

Se moquant des regards des autres elfes sur lui, Thranduil se jeta à genoux prêt d'un corps et posa une main sur le front du jeune guerrier elfe étendu inerte sur le sol. Ses doigts tremblaient.

\- Non ! Arsirion !

Il ne s'était pas trompé, c'était bien le jeune elfe qui lui avait sauvé la vie qui était là, pâle et sans vie. Tout le corps du Roi se mit à trembler et il glissa les mains sous son dos pour le soulever délicatement et l'allonger dans ses bras.

\- Arsirion… Ce n'est pas possible. Comment tu as pu mourir, mon petit ? Je pensais que c'était bon. Je pensais que tu allais t'en sortir… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Devant la détresse de son roi, Galion qui était aussi en train de prendre soin des blessés se rapprocha et s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

\- _Âr ni__n_ **_[Mon roi]_**?

\- Galion. Il était conscient. Il avait juste besoin de l'antidote. Je t'avais dit de t'occuper de lui. Il m'a sauvé la vie.

\- Son sacrifice l'honore _âr_ _ni__n_.

\- Je t'en prie, répond-moi.

\- Ce n'est pas le venin qui l'a tué. En pénétrant dans son épaule le dard a brisé sa clavicule et… l'os brisé a tranché l'une de ses artères. Il s'est vidé de son sang dans mes bras. Je n'ai rien pu faire. _Amin hirathea_ _âr_ _ni__n **[Je suis désolé mon Roi]**._

\- Il s'est éteint dans tes bras ?

\- Oui, souffla Galion sans oser lever les yeux.

\- C'est déjà ça, murmura doucement Thranduil en caressant la joue de l'elfe mort. Au moins tu n'es pas parti seul mon petit… C'est à moi d'être désolé Galion. Tous ces morts… Tous ces enfants que je n'ai pas pu protéger. Regarde-le, ce n'est encore qu'un adolescent et je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il ait encore une famille pour prendre soin de sa dépouille.

\- Hey, lança une voix douce en se rapprochant de lui. J'espère que vous savez que tout cela n'est pas de votre faute _mellon_ _ni__n. _

Thranduil leva la tête et croisa le regard sombre d'Elrond.

\- Vous protégez tout le monde dans cette région. Depuis l'apparition de cette forteresse noire à Dol Gudur, Eryn Galen **_[1]_** ne doit sa survie qu'à votre présence.

\- C'est faux ! Regardez autour de vous. Eryn Galen est mort. La citadelle noire, les orcs, les araignées… J'ai échoué de manière lamentable. Il n'y a plus d'Eryn Galen, vous êtes à Taur-e-Ndaedelos _**[2]**_, maintenant. Un endroit effroyable où les enfants meurent avant d'avoir grandis.

* * *

[1] Vertbois le Grand en elfique.

[2] Bois de l'Effroi (nom elfique de Mirkwood)


	11. Un sursaut de peur

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

**Faisant suite à « L'histoire d'un roi » et « L'histoire d'un prince », voici une série de plusieurs moments s'attachant aux combats menés par les Elfes d'Imladris et de Vertbois alors que le danger se fait de plus en plus présent. Après avoir consacré ces deux premières tomes à Thranduil et Legolas, j'avais envie de parler un peu plus de la famille d'Elrond, ce sera chose faite dés le 1er chapitre de cette fic.**

* * *

_**Restons à Vertbois pour ce chapitre.**_

* * *

**A la suite de l'attaque des araignées, Thranduil intensifie les patrouilles sur ses terres, quitte à passer à côté de l'esssentiel**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

**_L'HISTOIRE DE DEUX ROYAUMES_**

_**Chapitre 11 : Un sursaut de peur**_

Le printemps avait succédé à l'hiver, puis cela avait été l'été et maintenant l'automne brunissait les feuilles de cette forêt qui fut autrefois connue sous le nom d'Eryn Galen. Depuis l'attaque des araignées géantes, poussées par une force démoniaque dans le cœur même de la citadelle elfique, l'ombre semblait s'étendre, inexorable et terrifiante. Dol Gudur se déchaînait. Les orcs qui avaient élus domiciles dans la forteresse sombre se faisaient plus violents, plus pressants et Thranduil ressentait une profonde lassitude. Les combats s'enchaînaient. Ils étaient rudes, âpres et brutaux. Le Roi d'Eryn Galen avait toujours tout fait pour protéger les environs et les territoires du Nord, le Seigneur de Taur-e-Ndaedelos se contentait de survivre, luttant de toutes ses forces pour protéger son peuple. Un peuple qui avait été cruellement marqué par l'attaque des descendantes d'Ungoliant et qui tentait encore de se reconstruire.

Dans le premiers temps après la bataille, Thranduil s'était attardé devant chaque corps des siens tombés lors de ce combat effroyable. Il leur avait dit adieu, avait pleuré leurs morts et s'était même occupé personnellement de la dépouille du jeune Arsirion en découvrant qu'il n'avait plus de famille. Ses parents étaient morts lors de patrouilles et le tout jeune elfe qui n'avait pas encore 250 ans avait tout fait pour devenir un guerrier noble qui les aurait rendus fiers… Il avait payé cette volonté de sa vie pour sauver son souverain. Totalement bouleversé par la tragédie de sa famille, Thranduil avait creusé lui-même la sépulture du tout jeune guerrier le mettant en terre prêt de Idelwën et d'Arenor pour qu'ils le guident jusqu'aux Cavernes de Mandos et qu'ils veillent sur lui. Quand il avait fait glisser la terre sur le linceul d'Arsirion, le Roi des Elfes sylvains avait senti la rage et la rancœur le consumer de plus en plus. Il ne voulait plus de tout ça, de ces combats, de ces pertes… Plus jamais il ne se ferait attaquer sans être prêt à répliquer.

La protection de la cité, souillée par cet horrible combat, serait son seul centre d'intérêt maintenant. Son territoire ne comprenait pas que la cité, mais il le voulait sûr, débarrassé de toutes menaces. Les enfants de son peuple ne devaient plus grandir dans la peur et la douleur. Peu importait le reste de la forêt ou les Territoires du Nord, c'était les siens qu'il allait protéger maintenant, comme il l'avait promis à Dagorlad… comme il n'aurait jamais dû cesser de le faire.

OooooO

Fort de ces conclusions, la première action de Thranduil fut donc de renforcer les patrouilles, mais uniquement aux abords de la cité et dans son propre territoire. Il était maintenant hors de question que les elfes sylvains sortent de leur domaine. De manière régulière, les capitaines venaient faire leur rapport au Roi et c'était le cas en ce moment.

Ainsi, avec les autres elfes en charge des patrouilles, dont Gohenlass, revenu d'Imladris après s'être remis de ses blessures, Legolas se trouvaient dans la salle du trône, devant le roi qui ne semblait pas dans un bon jour, comme il était trop courant depuis l'attaque des araignées géantes. Son fils voyait bien qu'il se renfermait, qu'il devenait plus sombre, mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour l'aider et cela lui faisait mal. En plus, contrairement aux autres, il savait que la colère et l'irritation de son père cachaient en fait ses douleurs, ses doutes et sa tristesse. C'était si compréhensible… Rien ne se passait au mieux pour les elfes en ce moment.

En reprenant les patrouilles avec intensité sur leurs propres territoires, il était clair que l'attaque des postes de gardes septentrionaux ne faisait plus figure d'exception. Les embuscades et les combats devenaient quotidiens. Les orcs se rassemblaient en groupes importants et portaient des attaques de plus en plus violentes aux alentours de la forteresse des elfes, espérant la faire tomber, réussissant ce que les araignées géantes n'avaient pas réussi.

Depuis leur attaque, elles avaient gardé leur distance, mais elles étaient toujours une menace tangible et effrayante. Il suffisait qu'une Mère pondeuse soit à nouveau envoûté par la magie noire du Nécromancien et elles pourraient reprendre l'assaut. Brûler les nids n'était plus suffisant. Les araignées se multipliaient et, même si elles ne lançaient plus d'attaques coordonnées pour le moment, elles n'hésitaient pas à s'en prendre de plus en plus aux patrouilles qu'elles voyaient comme des cibles de leur barbarie. Un jeune archer était mort empoisonné quelques jours plus tôt par leur venin. Cette mort avait fait écho dans le cœur de Thranduil à celle du jeune Arsirion et le Roi bouillonnait de rage. Il aurait tellement voulu toutes les éliminer, mais c'était impossible.

De plus, depuis le début de l'automne, le principal problème n'était pas les araignées, mais bien les orcs de Dol Gudur. Des orcs barbares et lourdement armés qui tentaient par tous les moyens d'affaiblir les elfes pour prendre le contrôle des terres du Nord et détruire l'enclave elfique qui se trouvait sur leur chemin. Les batailles étaient quotidiennes, acharnées et violentes.

Les sylvains devaient faire face à des incursions de plus en plus nombreuses et ils n'avaient pas tout le temps le dessus malgré une agilité et une dextérité qui faisaient des hommes de Thranduil les guerriers les plus efficaces et dangereux de toute la Terre du Milieu. Des guerriers qui commençaient sérieusement à être éprouvé et qui sentaient peu à peu leurs volontés vaciller à cause des épreuves qu'ils devaient traverser. Toutefois, ils avaient aussi à cœur de montrer aux autres races d'elfes qu'ils méritaient le respect et cette fierté était encore suffisante pour qu'ils aient envie de continuer à se battre inlassablement.

Legolas était donc là, debout au pied du trône, écoutant les reproches de son père qui était dans un mauvais jour. Le jeune elfe aurait bien aimé être ailleurs. Les derniers combats l'avaient épuisé et sa tête martelait. La sensation était assez désagréable, tout comme le poids qu'il avait sur la poitrine et qui l'empêchait de respirer convenablement. Son corps lui réclamait du repos, mais ce n'était pas le moment de se montrer faible. Thranduil se redressa avec un air sévère.

\- Vous pensez que notre peuple n'a pas assez souffert ces derniers temps ! Je ne veux plus d'excuses et plus de défaites… Vous devez protéger cette cité ! Jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut !

\- _Adar **[Père]**_, murmura doucement Legolas pendant que sa main se crispait un peu plus sur sa poitrine douloureuse.

\- _Âr nin **[Mon Roi]** ! _Lui répliqua ce dernier qui n'aimait pas que, lorsque le Roi réunissait ses capitaines, le jeune elfe fasse référence à leur lien de parenté.

A ces moments, Legolas n'était plus que son fils, il était un capitaine de son armée et Thranduil ne voulait pas qu'on lui reproche de favoriser son fils plus qu'un autre de ses capitaines, même si dans les faits il restait, avec Gohenlass, l'un des deux seuls guerriers à pouvoir se montrer ouvertement en désaccord avec lui. Toutefois, dans ces réunions, il voulait que tous se sentent sur un pied d'égalité et il fut agacé que Legolas semble oublier cet élément qui lui paraissait pourtant si important et dont père et fils avait déjà parlé.

En face de lui, Legolas frémit. Pour le moment, peu lui importait la vision de la chaîne de commandement voulue par son père. Tout ce qui comptait c'était la douleur… une douleur de plus en plus violente qui remontait dans sa poitrine, lui entrainant des vertiges qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à combattre… Et qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre, ce n'était pas normal. Il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir aussi mal. Ses doigts se crispèrent et ses vertiges prirent de l'ampleur sans qu'il ne parvienne à se l'expliquer. Il tenta de lutter, mais comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas remporter cette victoire. Alors il murmura du bout des lèvres avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

\- _Amin hiraetha ada **[je suis désolé papa]**…_

L'effondrement du jeune elfe surprit autant les autres capitaines que son père qui sursauta avant de se descendre rapidement les marches de son trône. Oubliant le protocole, instauré par lui-même, dans ce genre de réunion, le Roi se jeta à genoux sur le sol, glissant ses mains sous le corps inerte de son fils qu'il allongea dans ses bras.

\- _Ion nìn **[mon fils]**_ ?

Sa main se posa sur sa joue qu'il trouva anormalement chaude et il frémit en comprenant qu'il avait perdu connaissance.

\- Legolas ? Que t'arrive-t-il mon fils ?

La voix du roi avait perdu ses accents durs et cassants pour ne plus être que rempli d'inquiétude. Il passa de nouveau une main sur sa joue qu'il attarda sur son front et se rendit compte en même temps qu'il avait des difficultés pour respirer et que son corps tremblait doucement.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu es aussi chaud ? Legolas ?

Le jeune elfe, inconscient ne put lui répondre et Thranduil frémit en remarquant à quel point il était difficile pour son fils de respirer. Il n'allait pas bien, réellement pas bien. Ressentant toute l'urgence d'une situation qu'il avait pourtant du mal à s'expliquer, le Roi des Elfes sylvains glissa les mains sous les jambes de son enfant et le prit dans ses bras tout en se tournant vers Gohenlass qui s'était jeté à genoux sur le sol en même temps que lui et dont les rides qui barraient son front montraient son inquiétude.

\- Trouve les guérisseurs, ramène-les à ma chambre !

\- Je vais faire vite, répondit son fils adoptif en se levant d'un bond.

OooooO

Tout en portant son fils, Thranduil entra dans sa chambre. Il traversa la pièce et déposa son enfant doucement sur son lit, s'inquiétant de le voir à ce point amorphe et inerte. Sa main se plaqua sur son front, toujours aussi brûlant et il frissonna de peur.

\- Par Eru, mais qu'est-ce que tu as _hêr_ _nìn **[mon enfant]**_ ?

Bien évidement toujours inconscient, Legolas ne put lui répondre, alors le Roi entreprit de le déshabiller, cherchant une blessure dont il ne lui aurait pas parlé et qui pourrait expliquer son état précaire. Ses doigts délacèrent rapidement les liens de sa surchemise qu'il ôta avant d'ouvrir sa chemise de lin grise tressée de fils d'argent. En peu de temps, il le mit torse nu et observa sa poitrine. Il y avait bien quelques hématomes légers qui résultaient de ses derniers combats, mais il ne trouva pas de blessures cachées. Son regard s'arrêta en revanche sur les cicatrices anciennes qui marquaient sa peau… Des cicatrices qui le firent frémir… Comme celle qui lui transperçait la poitrine à seulement quelques centimètres de son cœur. Thranduil se revit en train de pousser la lame rouillée en crochet à travers son torse et se mit à trembler. Son fils combattait l'ombre depuis qu'il avait été en âge de tenir un arc et une épée… Il ne manquait ni de volonté, ni de courage, ni de sens de sacrifice… C'était bien lui qui avait proposé d'attaquer de front le nid des araignées pour attaquer la Mère pondeuse qui les dirigeait. Il en garderait d'ailleurs une blessure tout aussi laide que les siennes sur le bras gauche, une blessure que Thranduil l'aidait à camoufler avec le même sort que pour son visage. Se montrer aussi cassant avec lui était idiot, tout autant que lui faire le reproche de ne pas en faire assez pour défendre ce Royaume. Il était en train de faire les mêmes erreurs qu'Oropher et il se rappelait à quel point lui en avait souffert. Il ne voulait pas que Legolas souffre lui aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit _hêr_ _nìn_, murmura le roi en posant une main sur la joue brûlante de son fils. _Goheno_ _nìn **[Pardonne-moi] **_Legolas _._

Son cœur se serra un peu plus en fixant ses lèvres entrouvertes qui tentaient de faire entrer un peu d'air dans une poitrine qui semblait le faire souffrir terriblement.

\- _Gorn __**[Courage]**__ ion nìn _… Je vais trouver ce que tu as.

Ce fut à cet instant que le roi remarqua une coupure sur son épaule gauche… Une coupure qui pouvait paraître anodine pourtant… Un étrange frisson parcourut l'échine du roi qui venait de comprendre ce qui était en train d'arriver à son jeune fils.

\- Du poison… On t'a empoisonné…

Ce fut à cet instant que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et que Gohenlass céda le pas aux guérisseurs qui pénétrèrent dans la chambre avec un air grave.

OooooO

Legolas était toujours étendu dans le lit de son père. Sa peau était anormalement pâle et de la sueur perlait de plus en plus sur son front pendant qu'il gémissait doucement de douleur tout en étant toujours inconscient.

Les traits pâles et fatigués, Thranduil était assis à côté de lui, serrant sa main, se penchant à intervalles réguliers pour déposer un baiser sur son front et lui murmurant des mots d'encouragement en elfique… Des encouragements qui lui paraissaient de plus en plus dérisoires tellement son état semblait se dégrader rapidement malgré tous les soins que tentaient de lui prodiguer les guérisseurs du palais.

Le Roi frémit doucement et une larme coula sur sa joue. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre… pas dans ces conditions… pas après avoir été aussi froid avec lui. Thranduil porta sa main libre à son visage pour cacher qu'il venait réellement de se mettre à pleurer. Ce n'était pas l'attitude d'un Roi comme lui dirait son père, un père auquel il pensait de plus en plus ces derniers temps, mais là il se moquait bien de ne pas projeter la bonne image, il n'était plus qu'un père terrassé par la longue agonie d'un enfant qu'il essayait de sauver depuis deux jours.

Le roi des elfes sylvains pleurait toujours en silence lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et qu'une silhouette grise se faufila à l'intérieur tout en remerciant Gohenlass qui l'avait guidé jusque là. Le fils adoptif de Thranduil semblait tout aussi bouleversé et il pénétra à la suite du visiteur, tremblant à l'idée de découvrir qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Gandalf observa la scène avec un pincement au cœur. Par Radagast, il avait apprit ce qu'il s'était passé avec les araignées, les pertes et la croissance de l'Ombre qui menaçait de plus en plus de les ensevelir. Toutefois, il ne pensait pas se retrouver au cœur d'une situation aussi dramatique.

Il prit une inspiration et se rapprocha du Roi, posant une main sur son épaule qui le fit légèrement sursauter. Le magicien prit un air triste pendant que le souverain essuya rapidement ses larmes avant de poser son regard fatigué et triste sur son visiteur.

\- Mithrandir…

\- Que se passe-t-il _âr_ _nìn_ ?

\- Quelque chose de dramatiquement banal dans ce royaume maudit… Mon fils, mon petit garçon se meure. Je suis voué à perdre tous ceux que j'aime, répondit douloureusement Thranduil.

\- Non. Expliquez-moi, dit Gandalf en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit en face du roi qui parvenait de plus en plus difficilement à retenir ses larmes.

Il s'autorisa même à poser une main sur la sienne. Thranduil le laissa faire tout en baissant la tête.

\- Tout ça est de ma faute.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'aurais dû voir qu'il avait mal. En y repensant, j'aurais dû noter ses traits pâles et fatigués. Si je m'étais occupé de lui avant d'ordonner cette réunion avec mes capitaines, le poison ne se serait pas autant répandu dans son corps… Mais je n'ai rien vu Mithrandir… Ni sa fièvre, ni sa fatigue, ni sa douleur… J'étais trop occupé à lui faire des reproches. Pendant que j'étais en train d'être odieux, lui… il agonisait devant moi… sans oser rien me dire… Mon petit garçon… Comment n'ai-je pas vu qu'il était à deux doigts de s'écrouler ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il perde connaissance pour que je m'occupe de lui ? Mon petit garçon… mon fils. J'ai beau me débattre, je ne peux sauver personne. Je ne suis ni un bon père, ni un bon roi.

Le roi posa une main sur la joue fiévreuse de son enfant et ses larmes prirent le dessus pendant qu'il murmura.

\- Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que mes derniers mots ont été remplis de reproches alors qu'ils auraient dû être remplis d'amour… _Melin le_ _lass pin_ _nìn. Amin mella le **[Je t'aime ma petite feuille. Je t'aime tellement]**._

Le Roi s'écroula en avant, laissant reposer son front sur celui de son fils en murmurant.

\- _Melin le_…

\- Ne pleurez pas mon ami, cet enfant sait que vous l'aimez, tenta de le rassurer Gandalf. Ce ne sont pas vos derniers mots qui changeront cela.

\- Comment le pourrait-il alors que je passe le plus clair de mon temps à lui faire des reproches ?

\- Allons, l'un comme l'autre n'êtes pas très démonstratif, mais au fond de son cœur il le sait, comme il sait qu'il peut compter sur vos bras pour le protéger. N'en doutez pas _mellon_ _nìn **[mon ami]**._

\- S'il le savait, il n'aurait pas souffert par crainte de m'interrompre. Non Mithrandir, je ne suis pas un bon père et je vais le perdre… comme tous les autres, comme tous les gens que j'ai aimés et qui ont souffert avant de mourir… Mon destin est de rester seul. C'est apparemment tout ce que je mérite.

\- Non _âr nìn_. Je vais vous aider. Nous allons sauver cet enfant.

\- Mais le poison ne cesse de gagner du terrain malgré les soins qu'on tente de lui prodiguer.

\- Laissez-moi essayer.

Thranduil redressa la tête vers le magicien en frémissant.

\- Vous pouvez me le sauver Mithrandir ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais je vais tout faire pour. Depuis que je foule ces terres j'ai croisé de nombreux poisons.

\- Mille merci_._

Le magicien hocha doucement la tête et se pencha sur Legolas.

OoooO

Legolas reposait toujours dans le lit de son père, mais sa peau paraissait moins blanche et sa respiration plus facile. Thranduil était toujours assis sur le bord de la couche, totalement incapable de laisser son jeune fils seul. Dans son dos, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Gandalf entra en portant un plateau. Il le déposa sur une petite table à côté du lit et prit une coupe de fruits coupés en morceaux qu'il tendit au souverain des elfes sylvains.

\- Legolas va mieux, à vous de manger un peu, vous êtes presque plus blanc que lui.

Thranduil lui fit un petit sourire, bien conscient que ces quatre jours sans dormir ni manger au chevet de son fils l'avait éprouvé. Il ne refusa donc pas la coupe de fruits et se mit à picorer distraitement sans quitter son enfant des yeux.

\- S'il va mieux c'est grâce à vous… _Le hannon a tolel **[Merci d'être venu]**_…

\- Ne me remerciez pas _mellon nín_. Je sais quelles épreuves vous avez traversé ces derniers temps, Il est normal que je fasse ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous aider.

\- Comme il aurait été normal que je remarque qu'il souffrait.

\- Ne vous blâmez pas, vous êtes préoccupé par tant de choses autour de vous. Vos ennemis vous pressent de toute part. Il s'en ait fallu de peu qu'ils vous détruisent.

\- Cela ne devrait pas m'empêcher de me soucier de mon fils. Il est toute ma vie, la seule raison qu'il me reste de respirer et de continuer à me battre.

\- _Ada_…

La voix faible et rauque de Legolas surprit son père qui déposa rapidement sa coupe de fruit sur la table avant de se pencher sur lui.

\- Hey _ion nìn_ !

Des larmes de joie pointèrent au coin des yeux du roi des elfes sylvains, heureux de voir son fils éveillé, même s'il lui parut faible et qu'il remarqua qu'il tremblait encore doucement. Avec tendresse, il lui prit la main et Legolas serra fermement les doigts de son père pendant que la main libre de Thranduil caressa avec affection son front et sa joue.

\- Ce n'est pas votre faute, murmura doucement le jeune elfe.

\- Que dis-tu ? Lui demanda Thranduil un peu intrigué.

\- Je n'ai pas fais attention aux signes. Ce n'est pas votre faute.

Thranduil comprit ce qu'il tentait de lui dire et lui sourit avec douceur.

\- J'aurais pourtant dû voir que tu souffrais.

\- J'aurais dû vous le dire.

\- C'est vrai. Quelque soit la situation, ne me cache plus tes douleurs s'il te plaît, j'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre.

\- _Amin hirathea_.

\- Non, c'est à moi d'être désolé, je te promets d'essayer d'être plus à l'écoute désormais.

Legolas ne dit rien mais serra un peu plus fort la main de son père pendant que ses yeux se refermaient lentement.

\- J'ai sommeil.

\- _Losto **[Dors]**_… Je reste prêt de toi.

Legolas frémit légèrement et laissa ses yeux se refermer pendant que Gandalf s'éclipsait doucement de la chambre pour laisser le père prendre soin du fils. Il savait que de nombreuses épreuves devaient encore les attendre, mais pour le moment, ils avaient besoin de tranquillité, d'intimité et de repos.


	12. Prince contre Roi

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

**Faisant suite à « L'histoire d'un roi » et « L'histoire d'un prince », voici une série de plusieurs moments s'attachant aux combats menés par les Elfes d'Imladris et de Vertbois alors que le danger se fait de plus en plus présent. Après avoir consacré ces deux premières tomes à Thranduil et Legolas, j'avais envie de parler un peu plus de la famille d'Elrond, ce sera chose faite dés le 1er chapitre de cette fic.**

* * *

_**Restons à Vertbois pour ce chapitre.**_

* * *

**Une nouvelle incursion des orcs sème le trouble dans la famille royale.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

**_L'HISTOIRE DE DEUX ROYAUMES_**

_**Chapitre 12 : Prince contre Roi**_

L'année écoulée avait été dure, éprouvante, marquée par le sang et la mort. L'hiver qui commençait à poindre, montrait à quel point Vertbois le Grand n'existait plus. Comme Thranduil l'avait murmuré donnant corps à une triste réalité. Désormais, il ne restait plus que le Bois de Grande Peur, Taur-e-Ndaedelos _**[1]**_… voire même Taur-nu-Fuin _**[2]**_, comme le prononçait certains à voix basse, créant un parallèle effroyable entre la forêt des elfes sylvains et la partie septentrionale du Dorthonion, corrompue par Morgoth après la bataille de Dagor Bragollach. Thranduil avait lu le récit de cette histoire, de cette bataille lourde en vies elfiques où les cavaliers de Maglor avaient été brûlés vifs par les flammes de Morgoth. Le lien que l'on faisait maintenant entre les deux forêts le poignardait en plein cœur.

Il en était arrivé là…

Il était le Roi qui ne parvenait plus à protéger son peuple, qui le laissait se faire massacrer même à l'intérieur de ses terres et ça, il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Plus un seul ennemi ne devait faire un pas dans l'enclave elfique, plus aucun étranger même ! On pouvait bien le traiter d'égoïste, de reclus ou de roi détestable, il s'en moquait. Tout ce qui comptait, maintenant était de survivre… C'était sa raison de vivre, sa seule obsession.

A la suite des combats qui avaient bien failli, une fois de plus, lui arracher son fils, une partie des orcs avait pu être repoussé de l'autre côté de ses frontières, mais il se devait de rester vigilants… Ils rôdaient toujours et le long de la frontière. Ils ne devaient donc pas se relâcher… Et surtout, il ne devait se concentrer que sur les siens…

...

Aux premières lueurs du jour, Thranduil avait perçu qu'il était en train de se passer quelque chose d'étrange. Aussitôt, ne prenant même pas le temps de revêtir une tenue d'apparat, il avait enfilé une longue robe de chambre brune sur sa longue tunique argenté et avait dévalé les marches en direction de l'entrée de la cité. A peine eut-il mit un pied dans la grande salle d'accueil que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant le passage à Gohenlass qui fit deux pas avant de tomber à genoux.

Thranduil courut dans sa direction et se jeta à genoux devant lui, le prenant par les épaules.

\- _Ion nín_ _**[Mon fils]**_ !

A bout de souffle, le jeune guerrier redressa la tête. Cela le bouleversait toujours quand le Roi l'appelait « fils ». C'était une relation qui s'était nouée entre eux au fil des années, des combats et dont il se sentait fier. Toutefois, il perçut son inquiétude et il lui sourit.

\- _Eem Myre __**[Je vais bien]**_.

\- Tu es trempé. _Tolo anin naur !_ **_[Viens prêt du feu]_**

\- _Im maer, âr nín **[Je suis bien, moi Roi]**. _Et nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- J'ai surpris l'intrusion d'une horde d'orcs. Ils se dirigent vers les postes sud, s'ils tombent cela laissera le passage libre à leurs renforts depuis Dol Gudur. Nous devons les contenir.

\- Oui, acquiesça Thranduil en se redressant.

Il n'avait plus envie de faire combattre ses hommes, plus envies de perdre de nouvelles vies, mais cette nouvelle était particulièrement effrayante. Alors il se redressa et cria de sa voix puissante tout en aidant Gohenlass à se remettre sur pied.

\- Sonnez la Garde !

OoooO

Avec une rapidité qui était propre aux Elfes sylvains, les guerriers s'étaient préparés dans un temps record et la colonne était déjà en route pour les postes sud. En tête, monté sur son renne à la taille hors norme, Thranduil, en armure menait ses hommes. C'était étrange comme l'elfe qui répugnait le plus à se battre, pouvait être celui qui menait le plus de combats.

Quel étrange maléfice avait poussé son père à établir leur peuple ici, si prés de ce qui était la passerelle pour le retour de leur ennemi commun ?

Alors qu'il était encore perdu dans ses pensées, des cris lui glacèrent le sang. C'étaient les Orcs qui hurlaient et il comprit qu'il n'était plus temps de rêvasser, plus temps de penser au passé, même si dans la confusion de son esprit, ces cris-là le ramenèrent à Dagorlad, à ce mur d'adversaires innombrables, à l'odeur du sang, au massacre voulu par les autres elfes et au corps de son père serré dans ses bras. Oui, subitement, comme si le poids de tout ce qu'il avait vécu était en train de se s'abattre d'un coup sur lui, le présent et le passé se mélangèrent, laissant un Thranduil hagard et déboussolé. Son fils qui le secoua brusquement le ramena abruptement à la réalité tout en lui déclenchant un frémissement non maîtrisé.

\- _Adar __**[Père]**_ ! Les Orcs sont plus nombreux que ce que nous le pensions, mieux armés aussi.

\- Peu importe, répondit mécaniquement Thranduil. Tuez-les tous !

Legolas fronça les sourcils, comprenant bien que quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'attitude de son père, mais c'était lui le Roi, le guide et le chef de guerre. Alors son fils, premier de ses capitaines, se retourna vers les Elfes et hurla d'une voix puissante par-dessus le tumulte.

\- _Maethor ! Herio !_ _**[Guerriers ! Chargez !]**_

...

Aussitôt, les Elfes poussèrent des cris de combat et se précipitèrent sur les orcs. Ces derniers se retournèrent vers les armées elfiques, poussèrent des cris de rage encore plus violent et foncèrent droit sur eux.

Legolas marqua un léger temps d'arrêt, depuis le déchaînement des araignées contre eux, il se méfiait et les orcs n'avaient jamais été aussi nombreux. Cela prouvait avec quelle rage leur ennemi, tapi dans l'ombre, avait une envie sinistre de les détruire.

Toutefois, le jeune elfe se reprit tout aussi vite, ce n'était pas le moment de laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus. D'un geste souple, il dégaina ses dagues, prit appui sur un rocher et se catapulta dans les airs. En tournoyant, il atterrit lestement sur le dos de deux orcs et enfonça leurs lames entre leurs omoplates. Les orcs s'étalèrent sur le sol sous lui et Legolas bondit prenant pour cible un autre ennemi à la taille impressionnante.

Quelques pas derrière Legolas, Tauriel se jeta elle aussi dans la bataille. La jeune guerrière avait à cœur de montrer à son Roi comme à son Prince qu'elle avait retrouvé toutes ses facultés de combattante. Tomber aussi facilement face aux araignées avait été douloureux physiquement, mais cela avait été aussi une souffrance morale. Elle refusait de donner l'impression d'être inférieur. Alors, elle dégaina son épée et frappa un orc en pleine face, le décapitant à moitié.

A ses côtés, Gohenlass sourit devant son enthousiasme, mais il se glissa entre la flamboyante rousse et le plus gros de la troupe des orcs. Depuis que Thranduil l'avait trouvé, si petite et apeurée, c'était lui qui avait élevé et entraîné la jeune elfe. Elle était comme une petite sœur et il l'aimait profondément… Peut-être plus vraiment comme une sœur au fur et à mesure que les années s'écoulaient… Comme qu'il en fut, il était prêt à lui servir de garde du corps pour la sauver. D'un geste précis, l'elfe empala un adversaire et se tourna sur la gauche pour en arrêter deux de plus. Leurs ennemis étaient nombreux, mais les elfes luttaient pour leur survie, ce qui les rendait forcément dangereux.

Sur la gauche, Thranduil fit charger son renne qui faucha plusieurs orcs de ses cornes avant que le roi saute de son dos. D'un geste, il dégaina son long sabre et décapita trois orcs d'un coup avant d'en empaler un quatrième.

A lui seul, la brèche que Thranduil créa dans les rangs adverses suffit à galvaniser ses guerriers qui partirent au combat avec l'acharnement qui les caractérisait. Les elfes foncèrent droit sur les Orcs et, dans un premier temps, leur charge leur permit de prendre l'avantage. Seulement, emportés par leurs élans, ils ne comprirent pas que les orcs les laissaient s'enfoncer dans leurs lignes pour mieux les emprisonner et les encercler. Un piège que Legolas finit par percevoir avant qu'il ne se referme sur eux. Un long frémissement remonta le long de son échine et il pivota en direction de son père.

\- _Adar_ ! Il faut sortir de là !

Au cri de son fils, Thranduil se redressa et fendit le crâne de son adversaire avant de chercher son enfant des yeux. Legolas capta son regard et hurla de nouveau, tentant de lui faire comprendre que la bataille ne tournait pas à leur avantage et que les elfes ne devaient pas se laisser embarquer dans la manœuvre fourbe de leurs ennemis.

\- _Adar_ ! C'est un piège ! Ils vont nous enfermer ! Il faut sortir de là !

Le Roi fronça les sourcils et observa la mêlée. Il comprit que son fils n'avait pas tort, mais il refusait de reculer. Ils devaient gagner le mur d'enceinte et mettre les orcs hors du bastion. Il ne pouvait les laisser s'installer ici, si prêt de sa cité, dans un poste de garde qui était tenu par ses hommes. Il s'était juré de les chasser, juré de protéger les siens quel qu'en soit le prix. Si les orcs prenaient pied ici, plus rien ne les empêcheraient de les détruire totalement. Il ne pouvait pas reculer ! Les Elfes devaient le comprendre ! C'était pour leur propre survie !

\- Nous ne pouvons pas reculer ! Hurla donc Thranduil.

Legolas prit un air choqué. Est-ce que son père était en train de les encourager à foncer tête première dans un piège ? Dans un combat, la voix du Roi avait plus de poids que la voix de n'importe lequel de ses capitaines, y comprit si ce dernier était le Prince en personne. Le jeune elfe frémit. Peut-être que son père, de part sa taille voyait un angle d'attaque que lui ne pouvait pas voir. Alors, il reprit le combat avec acharnement.

Dans une manœuvre assez osée, il élimina un orc en roulant par-dessus le dos d'un autre qu'il venait de blesser. En prenant appui sur le sol, il l'acheva et pivota sur la gauche, apercevant Gohenlass en train d'utiliser la hache d'un des orcs qu'il venait d'abattre pour fendre le crâne d'un autre qui semblait un peu trop entreprenant. La lame se coinça dans l'os brisé et il l'abandonna avant de pivoter à son tour et de se retrouver dos à dos avec son prince qui venait de le rejoindre.

Dans cette position, les deux guerriers soufflèrent un peu, profitant d'être sûr que personnes ne pouvait les attaquer par derrière. Ils éliminèrent plusieurs adversaires qui voulurent s'approcher et Legolas hurla à son frère adoptif.

\- Ils vont nous encercler ! Nous ne pourrons venir à bout de leur nombre dans ces conditions !

\- Ton père nous exhorte à progresser jusqu'à la tour.

\- Nous ne pourrons pas y parvenir de cette manière ! Répliqua Legolas sur un ton sec.

Gohenlass allait lui répondre qu'il ne pouvait pas aller contre un ordre du Roi, lorsqu'un grognement menaçant se fit entendre sur la droite. Dans le même mouvement, les deux elfes tournèrent la tête sur la droite et découvrirent un troll, portant une armure et une énorme masse d'arme, en train d foncer droit sur les guerriers sylvains, faisant des ravages dramatiques dans leurs rangs. Les deux amis se lancèrent un coup d'œil où ils se comprirent sans se parler et, ensemble, ils coururent en direction du troll.

A l'approche de leur monstrueux adversaire, les deux elfes s'écartèrent pour éviter un violent coup de masse, partant chacun d'un côté de lui. Avec agilité, ils prirent appui sur lui et bondirent sur ses épaules. Dans un même mouvement, ils plantèrent leurs lames à la base de sa nuque là où ni son casque, ni son armure ne le protégeaient. Le troll poussa un hurlement de douleur et vacilla. Les deux elfes tinrent bon et laissèrent leurs regards balayer le champ de bataille. Avec un certain effroi, Gohenlass comprit que son prince avait raison. Les orcs étaient nombreux et ils laissaient volontairement les elfes enfoncer leurs lignes pour les absorber, se préparant à les enfermer pour mieux les massacrer. Ils n'atteindraient jamais le poste de garde, déjà perdu et en flammes. L'elfe des bois tourna un regard horrifié à Legolas avant de sauter du dos du troll. Ce dernier l'imita et les deux elfes reprirent pieds sur le sol. L'horrible créature continua de tanguer et traversa les lignes des orcs, en piétinant certains sans s'en rendre compte. Puis, il s'abattit sur le sol bruyamment. Gohenlass pivota en direction de Legolas qui combattait toujours à ses côtés.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici.

\- C'est ce que je disais. Il faut ordonner la retraite.

Les deux elfes hochèrent la tête et partirent chacun dans une direction, hurlant à leurs soldats pour se faire attendre.

\- Abandonnez vos positions ! Au palais ! Rompez le combat ! Abandonnez vos positions !

Aux ordres de leurs princes, les elfes comprirent que la situation était à deux doigts de leur être fatale et entreprirent une manœuvre de repli. Dans la cohue, Legolas continua à hurler et courut en direction de son père qui ne semblait pas être prêt à cesser le combat. Il posa une main sur son bras et eut juste le temps de lever une dague par parer un coup de sabre qu'il asséna en réflexe.

Thranduil frémit en découvrant qu'il s'agissait de son fils, mais il conserva un regard hagard.

\- _Adar_ ! J'ai ordonné le repli, il faut partir !

\- Non ! Nous ne pouvons pas leur laisser la tour de garde tomber entre leurs mains !

\- C'est trop tard ! Ils sont trop nombreux !

\- Non ! Hurla Thranduil en tentant de se dégager de la poigne de son fils.

\- C'est fini !

\- Non ! Il faut continuer ! Nous pouvons les vaincre !

\- Non _Adar_ ! C'est une bataille que nous ne pouvons gagner, venez !

Legolas tira son père pour l'extraire du combat, mais ce dernier ne semblait toujours pas disposer à le suivre. Pire, en observant les elfes en train de se replier, il fut prit par un accès de rage et poussa un cri.

\- Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas abandonner le combat ! Arrêtez ! C'est votre Roi qui vous l'ordonne et…

\- _Adar_ ! Hurla Legolas pour le faire taire. C'est fini !

Sans ménagement, il entraîna son père avec lui. Thranduil accepta de se laisser faire et rejoignit le flot des elfes qui quittaient le champ de bataille. Les orcs tentèrent bien de les rattraper, mais ils s'éparpillèrent dans les arbres en un instant et ils ne purent les éliminer. Le calme revint brutalement, ne laissant que les grognements des orcs satisfaits de leur victoire devant les flammes qui finissaient de consumer le poste de garde perdu.

OoooO

L'armée des elfes était massée dans le grand hall d'entrée de la cité souterraine. Certains avaient allongé les blessés pendant que d'autres s'étaient juste écroulés de fatigue. Thranduil observait ses hommes. Les pertes n'avaient pas été aussi terribles que voulait bien le laisser croire son fils et il frémit de rage en le cherchant du regard. Ils devaient s'expliquer parce qu'il était sûr qu'ils auraient pu remporter la victoire ! Rapidement, il le rejoignit et le cramponna par le bras, le faisant sursauter de surprise.

\- Legolas !

\- _Adar_ ?

Le jeune elfe détailla son père avec étonnement. Il lui paraissait si en colère qu'il tremblait sans même s'en rendre compte et son regard sombre aurait pu terrifier n'importe qui d'autre. Cependant, Legolas le connaissait assez pour ne pas avoir peur de lui. Il lui fit lâcher son bras et fit un pas de plus dans sa direction.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Tu as passé outre mes ordres ! Tu as demandé à nos guerriers de battre en retraite !

\- Les Orcs étaient en train de nous entraîner dans un piège !

\- Nous les aurions vaincus ! Cria Thranduil prit d'un accès de rage assez terrifiant.

\- Non ! Hurla Legolas pour crier autant que son père. Nous aurions fait massacrer tous nos guerriers !

\- C'est faux ! Nous ne pouvions pas leur laisser la maîtrise de ce poste de garde !

\- Le poste de garde était déjà perdu, il n'y a bien que vous qui refusiez de le voir.

\- Oui, il est perdu et par ta faute, parce que tu m'as désobéi. Tu n'avais pas à revenir sur mes ordres.

\- _Adar_, je…

\- Non ! Dans ces moments-là je suis ton commandant, pas ton père et j'attends de mes capitaines qu'ils ne se rebellent pas contre mon autorité !

\- Vous étiez réellement prêt à faire massacrer tous nos guerriers ? Moi qui croyais que vous ne vouliez plus de morts.

\- La mort de certains aurait permis de sauver tous les autres, maintenant nous avons une brèche dans notre système de défense… Ils vont remonter pour nous détruire, tous, et ce sera de ta faute.

\- Ma faute ? Lui demanda Legolas qui avait l'impression de le voir perdre pied sans ne pouvoir rien faire pour le rattraper.

\- Oui… Ta peur va coûter la vie de tout le monde.

\- Ma peur ? Je n'ai fais que protéger les miens comme vous êtes censé le faire.

\- Pour les protéger, il faut reprendre ce poste de garde !

\- Pas de problème ! A vos ordres _âr nín_ ! Lui lança son fils en faisant demi-tour.

D'un bon pas, il se dirigea vers la porte. Gohenlass tenta de le retenir, mais Legolas esquiva son geste.

\- Laisse-moi passer.

\- Non, tu…

\- Tu n'as pas entendu, j'ai un poste de garde à reprendre.

\- Alors, je viens avec toi.

\- Non… Prends soin de lui. Ne viens pas avec moi.

\- Legolas… Ne fais pas ça, répondit Gohenlass, inquiet pour celui qu'il aimait comme son petit frère. Tu le connais autant que moi, tu sais combien il doute, combien il est mal et désorienté depuis l'attaque des araignées. Il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit.

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai un poste de garde à reprendre.

\- Legolas ! Tenta de le retenir son ami, mais le jeune prince était déjà loin.

* * *

[1] Bois de l'Effroi.

[2] Bois des Ténèbres.


	13. Du sang sur la neige

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

**Faisant suite à « L'histoire d'un roi » et « L'histoire d'un prince », voici une série de plusieurs moments s'attachant aux combats menés par les Elfes d'Imladris et de Vertbois alors que le danger se fait de plus en plus présent. Après avoir consacré ces deux premières tomes à Thranduil et Legolas, j'avais envie de parler un peu plus de la famille d'Elrond, ce sera chose faite dés le 1er chapitre de cette fic.**

* * *

_**Restons à Vertbois pour ce chapitre.**_

* * *

**Gohenlass hésite mais il se passe des choses graves et il doit prendre des décisions.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

**_L'HISTOIRE DE DEUX ROYAUMES_**

_**Chapitre 13 : Du sang sur la neige**_

Gohenlass marqua un temps d'hésitation. Thranduil n'aimait pas se faire déranger, encore moins quand il était dans ses appartements. Le problème c'est que cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'en était pas sorti et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre plus longtemps. Son fils adoptif prit donc une longue inspiration et posa une main sur la poignée de sa porte.

\- Vous pensez que c'est une bonne idée ?

Gohenlass sursauta et croisa le regard inquiet de Galion qui venait de s'approcher de lui.

\- Je dois lui parler.

\- Il risque de se mettre en colère.

\- Ses colères ne sont pas si dangereuses.

\- Sauf pour ceux qui en sont la cible !

Ces quelques mots frappèrent violemment le jeune capitaine parce qu'ils étaient vrais. Une fois il avait été la cible du courroux de son Roi, une seule fois et ce jour-là il avait bien cru qu'il avait tout perdu. Si Thranduil n'avait pas fait le premier pas, s'il n'était pas revenu vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, il ne serait pas où il était maintenant… Mais tout cela était loin… A cette époque, il ne l'appelait pas encore « _ion nín_ **_[mon fils]_**»… C'était le cas aujourd'hui et Gohenlass l'aimait trop pour faire demi-tour.

Il choisit donc d'ignorer la mise en garde de Galion, tapa doucement contre la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse.

La pièce lui parut sinistre, sombre et du bout du pied, il tapa dans un objet en verre qui alla rouler plusieurs mètres plus loin. Gohenlass fronça les sourcils. Une bouteille de vin ? Le Roi donnait des fêtes régulièrement pour tenter de faire oublier à son peuple toutes les horreurs qu'ils traversaient au quotidien, mais cette envie de les rendre plus insouciant, cachait une autre réalité. L'abus de vin assommait les elfes qui tombaient dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêve. Un était qu'il avait expérimenté lui-même à la mort de son père des siècles plus tôt. Un état d'où Thranduil l'avait sorti par sa tendresse et son affection… Un état qui devait correspondre parfaitement à ce qu'il devait ressentir en ce moment. C'était l'idéal quand trop de choses désagréables tournent dans votre esprit, ajouta-t-il mentalement en manquant de peu de rouler sur une deuxième bouteille. Il l'évita et appela d'une voix douce.

\- _Âr nín_ **_[mon Roi]_****_?_**

Personne ne lui répondit, mais il remarqua une silhouette en face de lui, une silhouette à demi effondrée et son cœur accéléra, subitement prit d'une violente inquiétude.

...

_Les elfes mourraient… Là, tout autours de lui… Il écoutait leurs cris paniqués et l'adolescent ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Est-ce que les Elfes pouvaient vraiment se faire massacrer de la sorte ? Est-ce que leur force et leur courage ne pouvaient rien contre la barbarie de leurs ennemis ? _

_Il y avait de la fumée, des râles et il se mit à trembler malgré lui, cherchant à localiser son père dont il avait été séparé à cause du chaos ambiant. Des mains sur ses épaules le firent sursauter et il tourna un regard un peu perdu en direction de la personne qui venait de le tirer vers elle. Une personne dont il reconnut la tendresse dans le sourire malgré le peur au fond de ce regard gris, miroir du sien._

\- _Ne reste pas là ion nín._

\- _Naneth **[Maman]**…_

\- _Viens ! _

_Sa main pressa ses doigts et elle tenta de l'attirer sur la gauche pendant que la bataille gagnait en intensité et que le sang maculait de manière indélébile le sol de Menegroth… comme il détestait ces créatures, ces nains qui étaient en train de massacrer sa cité, tuant des êtres qu'il aimait… D'ailleurs, il y eut un flash, une lumière, des cris plus forts et subitement il était à genoux sans se rappeler ce qui venait de se passer._

_Le sang le recouvrait, le sang de la personne qu'il tenait dans ses bras, le faisant hurler de désespoir._

\- _Naneth… Naneth ! Non ! _

_Une main puissante l'arracha à la dépouille de sa mère, lui murmurant tout en le berçant dans ses bras._

\- _Dépêchons, les Nains vont revenir…_

_Les Nains ? Non, ce n'était pas Nains… C'était des araignées… Des horribles araignées géante, dignes filles d'Ungoliant qui étaient là, dans le palais souterrain, en train de tout détruire, en train d'essayer de faire disparaître toute vie, faisant disparaître le marbre du sol sous le sang… Le sang du jeune Arsirion étendu dans ses bras, mais non… Des araignées ? … Non… Cela ne se pouvait pas… C'était des Orcs, des nuées d'orcs en train de les encercler… de les encercler pour les massacrer._

\- _Adar !_

_Un cri… Un hurlement ! Et plus de sang… Lui aussi perdait du sang n'est-ce pas… Mais il n'était pas le seul… Tellement de sang… Il était en train de bercer un corps sans vie dans ses bras… Un autre corps recouvert de sang… Une autre vie de perdue et les araignées qui étaient toujours là… Qui tentaient de les détruire. Elles étaient vicieuses, nombreuses et les orcs traînaient dans leur sillage… _

_Les orcs qui faisaient couler des rivières de sang… Du sang qui maculait le corps de cette belle elfe blonde dont les yeux sans vie fixaient le ciel… Du sang qui maculait les joues et les cheveux de ce corps aux yeux crevés, mutilé de la pire des manières et abandonné sur place après son dernier souffle…_

_Du sang… Trop de sang… Trop de douleur… Trop d'araignées, d'orcs, de combats perdus… Trop de sang et de larmes…_

_Et des orcs… Des nuées d'orcs qui étaient en train de les prendre d'assaut, brisant les premières lignes, atteignant les elfes en plein cœur… Et son père là, hurlant ses ordres, ne tremblant malgré le chaos… Attendez… Non… Il était tombé ? Il était là. Il était ce corps sans vie dans ses bras ? Tout tourbillonnait._

_L'abîme était en train de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Il allait basculer… Il allait se perdre…_

\- Âr nín ?

_Tout ce sang, tous ces monstres… tous ces morts..._

\- Âr nín ?

_Cette voix… étrange voix… Ce n'était pas normal… Elle n'avait rien à faire là, en pleine bataille. Il fallait qu'elle le laisse._

\- Âr nín ?

_Mais pourquoi elle continuait à s'adresser à lui avec ce titre. Il n'était pas Roi. Il ne voulait pas être Roi… car cela impliquerait qu'il l'aurait perdu… et il ne voulait pas le perdre, pas lui… Surtout pas lui. _

\- Âr nín ?

_ ..._

En s'approchant de Thranduil, Gohenlass sentit son inquiétude grandir. Le roi des elfes sylvains était à demi-étendu sur une banquette, les yeux clos. Il semblait avoir trop bu et il paraissait plongé dans une sorte de semi-inconscience douloureuse. Le jeune capitaine frémit. C'était étrange comme il avait l'impression de se retrouver des dizaines d'années en arrière.

A la mort de son père au massacre de Dagorlad, il avait perdu pied et lui aussi avait fini par boire trop, beaucoup trop… boire pour s'assommer et ne plus jamais se réveiller. Il se rappelait des gestes doux et apaisant de cet elfe qu'il regardait maintenant comme un père adoptif… S'il n'avait pas été là pour lui… Alors, il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'effondrer de cette manière. Délicatement, il posa les mains sur son épaule et le secoua.

\- _Âr nín_ ?

Mais son appel resta sans réponse et son angoisse monta d'un cran.

\- _Âr nín_ ?

Thranduil n'émit que des grognements incompréhensibles et lui donna l'impression de combattre des fantômes. Gohenlass l'agrippa un peu plus fermement pour le secouer plus fort.

\- _Âr nín_ ?

La lutte de Thranduil avec ses fantômes parut s'intensifier et il donna l'impression de souffrir ce qui lui brisa le cœur.

\- _Âr nín_ ?

Thranduil gémit et Gohenlass prit son visage entre ses nains, murmurant doucement pour la première fois.

\- _Adar _? _Echuio **[Réveillez-vous]**_…

Cette fois, le roi frémit et entrouvrit les yeux, manquant de peu de s'écrouler de la banquette. Gohenlass le rattrapa et le mit assis pendant que Thranduil le dévisagea avec un air désorienté. Il lui donna l'impression de lutter pour remettre ses idées en ordre et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Son regard embrumé s'accrocha au regard vert de l'elfe au visage inquiet qui était penché sur lui.

\- Gohenlass ?

Ce dernier sourit, content qu'il le reconnaisse et ne put retenir un tremblement lorsque Thranduil posa une main sur sa joue.

\- Tu as l'air si inquiet.

\- C'est vous qui m'inquiétez. Est-ce que vous êtes sûr que vous vous sentez bien ?

\- Oui, je suis désolé… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Tout se mélange dans ma tête. Je suis épuisé.

\- Cela se voit, murmura Gohenlass en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

Thranduil lui serra les doigts et se força à lui sourire.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Cela passera comme le reste… Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas si…

\- Gohenlass, dis-moi.

Le fils adoptif du roi baissa la tête et ce dernier sentit ses mains se mettre à trembler.

\- C'est votre fils, vous vous souvenez ? Il a pris la tête d'un groupe de guerriers pour obéir à vos ordres, il a mené la reconquête du poste de garde est, mais aucun d'eux n'est rentré… cela fait deux jours _âr nín_, il n'a pas voulu que je l'accompagne, mais je m'inquiète. La neige se remet à tomber, je…

En écoutant les mots hachés et décousus de Gohenlass, Thranduil frémit des pieds à la tête.

\- Mes ordres ?

Tout s'embrouillait douloureusement dans sa tête et il lui fallut de longue secondes pour que le roi des elfes sylvains se rappellent de la violente dispute qui les avait opposé. Une vague de terreur manqua de le submerger et il murmura dans un souffle.

\- Il faut préparer ma monture !

OoooO

La tempête de neige commençait à être de plus en plus violente. Monté sur son grand cerf aux cornes d'or, Thranduil parcourait les bois avec inquiétude, tentant de gagner au plus vite l'ancien poste de garde Est. L'attaque de la cité souterraine par les araignées géantes avait faire resurgir en lui des sentiments terribles qu'il pensait pourtant avoir vaincus. Apparemment, c'était loin d'être le cas. Il avait perdu pied, frôlant l'hystérie et entraînant son fils dans sa chute… Son fils… Son petit garçon. Il se souvenait à peine des mots qu'il lui avait dit, il se rappelait juste de la douleur dans son regard. Est-ce que c'était ça que lui réservaient les Valars ? Est-ce que ces derniers mots pour lui seraient remplis d'une colère qu'il n'avait pas mérité ? Une larme coula sur sa joue. Une larme qui se transforma aussitôt en glace, tellement le froid était présent. Il devait le retrouver !

Soudain, au milieu de la neige, il remarqua une tâche sombre et immobilisa sa monture. Lestement, il sauta de son dos et courut en direction de la masse noirâtre. D'un coup de pied, il la retourna, révélant le corps d'un orc massif au cou transpercé par une longue et fine flèche. Une flèche elfique. En frémissant, le roi fit quelques pas de plus et se figea. Ils étaient là… Elfes et orcs… Les corps jonchaient le sol et aucun ne semblait en vie. Tous ces morts… Cela était de sa faute… comme trop souvent. Il n'avait pas mesuré convenablement la force de leurs adversaires. Il avait perdu pieds et détruit encore la vie de nombre d'elfes dont il était censé garantir la protection.

Ce combat ne pouvait être gagné. Il avait sacrifié ces guerriers et il y avait pire… bien pire… Les jambes de Thranduil manquèrent de céder sous lui, mais le roi se rattrapa et fit quelques pas de plus. Ses yeux se posaient sur chacun des visages des elfes qu'il croisait. Des elfes qui appartenaient à son peuple et dont il pleurerait la mort, mais pour le moment, une seule chose était importante… Une seule chose lui brisait le cœur… Soudain, Thranduil se figea et courut en direction d'un arbre au pied duquel était allongé le corps d'un elfe étendu sur le dos.

\- Non ! Hurla le roi en se jetant à genoux sur le sol.

Cet elfe là n'était pas n'importe lequel.

\- Legolas ! Mon petit !

Les doigts hésitants et tremblants du roi touchèrent la joue déjà légèrement recouverte d'une fine pellicule de neige de son fils. La peau du jeune elfe était glacée et il ne réagit pas au contact de sa main, ce qui finit de briser le cœur de Thranduil qui observa le corps étendu devant lui. Sa pommette gauche saignait légèrement. Son épaule et son bras du même côté portaient trois longues lacérations, mais c'était sur sa poitrine que se concentra le regard du roi. Une plaie large et profonde lui barrait le torse. Instinctivement, le souverain des Elfes Sylvains plaqua sa main sur la sérieuse blessure tout en étant pétrifié par la quantité de sang qui s'était déjà répandue sur la neige.

\- Legolas… _Ion nin…_

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, son fils gémit légèrement et entrouvrit les yeux. Son regard fatigué et vitreux se posa sur le visage de la personne qui se tenait au dessus de lui et, après quelques secondes, il murmura d'une voix si faible qu'elle s'entendait à peine.

\- _Ada **[Papa]**…_

\- Oui… _Ion nin_… Je suis là.

Le roi passa son autre bras sous les épaules de son fils blessé et le souleva pour l'allonger dans ses bras. Il faisait si froid. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser étendu dans la neige en train d'agoniser.

\- _Ada_… Murmura de nouveau Legolas.

\- Oui… ça va aller mon enfant.

\- _Ada_… Murmura une troisième fois le blessé.

Legolas était de plus en plus mal. Son corps s'arquait sous la douleur et sa respiration était faible et difficile. Le jeune elfe gardait la bouche légèrement entrouverte pour tenter de faire rentrer plus d'air dans sa poitrine blessée. Ses lèvres avaient prises une teinte bleutée qui ne plaisait pas à Thranduil. Le roi le serra contre lui et répondit au bord des larmes.

\- _Ion nin_, qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ?

\- _Ada_… Murmura faiblement Legolas comme pour rassembler ses idées… J..Je…

A bout de force le jeune elfe dut marquer une pause avant de parvenir à murmurer dans un léger souffle.

\- _Ada_… _Amin hiraetha **[Je suis désolé]**_…

Ses yeux bleus, marqués par la douleur et la fatigue, se braquèrent sur ceux de son père qui frémit. Le roi serra doucement son fils dans ses bras et lui répondit en ne parvenant plus à retenir ses larmes.

\- _Ion nin_… Ne dis pas ça… Il n'y a rien pour quoi tu pourrais être désolé, Tout est de ma faute _ion nin_… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai perdu pied. J'ai été si injuste. Je suis tellement désolé. Tout est de ma faute. Tu ne pouvais pas gagner ce combat… Ne meure pas… Mon petit… Pas toi, je t'en prie, pas toi.

Legolas fut touché de voir les larmes sur le visage de son père. Thranduil pleurait peu… de cette manière en tous cas, parce que Legolas le savait. Les soirs dans la solitude de sa chambre, il savait qu'il lui arriver de s'écrouler, mais là c'était différent. Il pleurait à l'idée de le perdre et il ne voulait pas devenir lui aussi une source de douleur pour son père. Le jeune elfe comprit qu'il devait vraiment être mal en point pour qu'il s'écroule à ce point. D'ailleurs, la tête lui tournait et il avait de plus en plus mal. Presque à bout de force, ses yeux se fermèrent lentement mais Thranduil le secoua doucement.

\- Non ! Regarde-moi ! … Ne ferme pas les yeux ! Regarde-moi ! Non ! … _Ion nin_ !

Legolas sentit la peine dans la voix de son père et trouva la force d'entrouvrir de nouveau les yeux.

\- _Ada_…

Le jeune elfe aurait voulu dire autre chose, lui dire que tout n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il aurait dû être là pour le rattraper, pour le soutenir, mais c'était bien le seul mot que son corps fatigué acceptait de prononcer. Il se sentait si mal… Jamais il n'avait eu autant besoin des bras de son père. Un frisson le parcourut pendant qu'il tenta de garder les yeux braqués sur ceux de son père qui essayait toujours de lui sourire malgré ses larmes.

\- Oui, c'est ça mon enfant, garde les yeux ouverts, dit le roi en glissant une main sous les jambes de Legolas. Je vais te ramener à la maison. Tout va bien se passer _ion nín_. Reste avec moi…

Doucement, Thranduil se redressa en portant Legolas et se dirigea vers son cerf. Il le fit glisser sur le dos de la monture avant de monter en selle derrière lui et de le caler dans ses bras en murmurant.

\- Allez _ion nin_, surtout ne perds pas connaissance. Accroche-toi. Reste avec moi

\- _Ada_… Je suis si fatigué, murmura faiblement le jeune homme en frissonnant.

\- Je sais… mais je suis là. Alors accroche-toi _ion nin_.

Incapable de prononcer un mot, Legolas hocha doucement la tête avant de se laisser retomber à l'arrière dans les bras de son père. Il perçut le cerf se mettre en mouvement et la voix angoissée de son père, mais malgré ses promesses, son corps était trop faible pour tenir et il perdit connaissance dans les bras de Thranduil qui tenta en vain de le retenir.

OoooO

Pendant le trajet jusqu'à la cité elfique, Thranduil sentit l'angoisse l'étreindre. Serré dans ses bras, il sentait le faible souffle de son jeune fils dans son cou, mais il paraissait si mal en point. C'était déjà un véritable miracle qu'il ait pu tenir jusque là. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre. Pas lui… Pas de cette manière… Pas après avoir été odieux et injuste. Le fait qu'il perdre pied avec la réalité ne pouvait pas lui enlever lui aussi. Il était tout ce qui lui restait… Son unique raison de vivre et de respirer… Son petit garçon… La chair de sa chair…

OooooO

En arrivant à la cité, le roi sauta de sa monture et fit basculer le corps en sang de Legolas dans ses bras. Il était si blanc… Sans un regard pour les elfes qu'il croisait, même Gohenlass qui se précipita vers lui avant de se figer, le souverain se dirigea à grand pas vers ses appartements.

Sans ralentir, il entra dans sa chambre et déposa avec délicatesse son fils sur son lit. Sa main s'arrêta sur son front glacé. Il ne parvenait pas à se réchauffer, comme s'il avait déjà perdu trop de sang.

\- _Gorn_ _ion nin **[Courage mon fils]**_…

Après avoir prit une courte inspiration, le roi se mit à dégrafer la chemise imbibée de sang de son enfant pour s'occuper de ses blessures. Les draps blancs de son lit se marquèrent de rouge. Le jeune elfe était véritablement au plus mal. Son cœur battait à peine et des larmes brouillèrent de nouveau la vue de Thranduil. Pourtant ce n'était pas le moment qu'il ne s'effondre. Son petit garçon était là, devant lui et il avait besoin d'aide. Le temps des larmes viendrait après. Le roi essuya ses yeux d'un revers de la main et ses doigts se mirent à trembler pendant qu'il finit de déboutonner la fine chemise de lin verte. La plaie à la poitrine était profonde et laide. Il frémit en la découvrant et caressa doucement la joue de Legolas.

\- Oh mon enfant… Comme je suis désolé…

Une silhouette se glissa dans la chambre sans un bruit et sans un mot, mais Thranduil le reconnut sans mal. C'était Gohenlass. Le jeune guerrier paraissait tout autant bouleversé que son roi. Toujours sans dire un mot, il posa une bassine d'eau, des linges et des onguents sur la table à côté du lit. Le roi tourna la tête vers lui et la remercia. Gohenlass lui adressa un léger sourire et fit le tour du lit pour s'asseoir sur le bord et prendre la main de Legolas dans la sienne. Il était vivant, mais à peine en vie. Thranduil n'était pas le seul responsable, il aurait dû l'accompagner et il était bouleversé de le voir dans cet état. Le fils adoptif du roi redressa la tête, il l'aurait bien aidé à panser les blessures de son jeune frère de cœur, mais il semblait vouloir prendre soin de lui seul, alors il n'esquissa pas un geste, laissant le roi panser les blessures de son fils.

Thranduil redressa la tête et le gratifia d'un léger sourire pour le remercier de sa présence, puis il rebaissa la tête, entreprenant de soigner ses blessures et de panser ses plaies. Il devait faire vite. Il était si mal en point. De sa rapidité dépendrait sa survie.

OoooO

Thranduil avait terminé de bander les plaies de Legolas. Le jeune elfe était toujours allongé dans le lit de son père sur des draps propres. Un large pansement lui entourait la poitrine. Trois autres plus petits couraient le long de son bras et de son épaule gauche. Un dernier était posé sur sa joue gauche. Le regard du roi reflétait sa profonde inquiétude devant la pâleur et les grimaces de douleur de son fils inconscient. Il se pencha au-dessus de lui. Sa main droite glissa pour serrer la main gauche de son fils pendant que son autre main s'arrêta sur sa joue qu'il caressa doucement dans un geste plein d'amour.

\- _Ion nín… Amin hiraetha... Melin le… Avo vado… Avo 'wanno na nïn nef er _**_[_****_Mon fils… Je suis désolé… Je t'aime… Ne pars pas… Ne pars pas en me laissant seul ici….]_**…

Le grand roi elfe tenta de ne pas se mettre à pleurer avant de murmurer doucement en serrant plus fort la main de son fils.

\- Mon fils… Ne pars pas dans un endroit où je ne pourrais te suivre…

Cette fois, devant la pâleur de sa peau et devant son souffle à peine présent, le roi ne put contenir ses émotions et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues pendant qu'il se pencha en avant pour déposer un baiser sur le front de son enfant toujours inconscient.

\- _Ion nín_… Par pitié… Ne me laisse pas… Pas toi… Ma petite feuille… Pas toi… Pas à cause de moi.

Thranduil laissa sa joue reposer quelques secondes contre le front de son fils. Il était si mal en point. Des pas légers se firent entendre et le roi se redressa un peu même si ses doigts continuèrent à caresser avec affection la joue trop pâle du jeune elfe qui luttait contre la mort. Gohenlass, toujours présent, mais silencieux redressa la tête lui aussi. La personne qui entra dans la pièce était un elfe à la haute stature et à la longue chevelure brune. Il portait une tenue de voyage, prouvant qu'il n'était pas d'ici… Thranduil lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil en souriant faiblement.

\- _Goheno nín_ _mellon-iaur nín **[**_**_Pardonnez-moi mon vieil ami_**_**]**_, j'avais oublié que vous veniez nous rejoindre afin que nous prenions la route de Caras Galadhon pour faire le point sur notre alliance.

\- Ce n'est rien, dit Elrond en comprenant sa peine. Que lui est-il arrivé mon ami ?

\- Encore une fois, tout est de ma faute. J'ai sacrifié mon fils… Mon petit garçon… Pourquoi faut-il que je refasse toujours la même erreur, Elrond ?… Il a bien essayé de me dire que c'était de la folie, que ce poste de garde ne pouvait être reprit et qu'ils allaient se faire massacrer, mais je ne l'ai pas écouté… J'ai sacrifié mon fils.

Thranduil se tut pour laisser échapper quelques sanglots avant de reprendre d'une voix brisée.

\- Je suis un si mauvais père. J'ai sacrifié mes enfants alors qu'ils étaient toute ma vie. Le premier a été torturé, mutilé et abandonné en train d'agoniser et le deuxième va bientôt le rejoindre… Mon tout petit… _Melin le_ i_on nín_… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

Le roi continua de pleurer et serra plus fort la main de son fils blessé, inerte et de plus en plus faible.

\- _Ion nín_… Je t'en supplie, ouvre les yeux. Je veux que tu saches à quel point je t'aime.

\- Il le sait _mellon nín_, murmura Elrond.

\- Non… Je ne suis pas comme vous mon ami… Je suis un mauvais père… J'ai élevé mes deux fils pour combattre mais je ne sais jamais comment leur montrer à quel point je tiens à eux… Mes deux fils… Ils étaient mes seules raisons de vivre, mais à cause de tout ce qu'il se passe ces derniers temps, je suis en train de tout détruire. Je suis tellement épuisé… Je ne sais plus ce que je fais… Mes décisions… Tout s'embrouille et voilà où j'en suis

Thranduil se tut pour pleurer en se penchant en avant. Sa tête reposa sur l'épaule droite de son fils et ses larmes coulèrent sur sa peau trop blanche.

\- Mon enfant… Reste avec moi.

Touché par la profonde détresse de son ami, Elrond se rapprocha du lit. Il se laissa tomber assis sur le rebord et posa une main sur le bras de Legolas. Sa peau était froide. Le corps de l'elfe était en souffrance. Cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre, mais Thranduil avait peut-être raison, son état était sérieux, il ne passerait peut-être pas la nuit. Cette agonie était celle de trop. Il était presque déjà trop tard pour sceller des alliances, les événements des derniers mois lui prouvaient. Le cœur du seigneur de Fondcombe se serra en pensant à ses propres fils et à ce qu'il avait ressenti. La souffrance d'Elrohir à demi-mort dans ses bras l'avait tellement fait perdre pied. Il comprenait ce que son ami était en train de traverser et il l'avait déjà traversé bien trop souvent… Thranduil frémit, se redressa et serra un peu plus fort la main de son fils.

\- Il faut te battre. Je sais que tu es solide. N'abandonne pas, murmura-t-il en caressant avec affection la joue de son fils.

Il garda le silence quelques secondes avant de murmurer.

\- Elrond, pourquoi faut-il que je commette toujours la même erreur ? Pourquoi faut-il que je sacrifie mes enfants alors que je les aime plus que ma vie ?

\- Vous ne le faites pas mon ami. Vous essayez de protéger au mieux les terres du Nord mais vous n'êtes plus assez nombreux. Nous ne sommes plus assez nombreux.

\- Est-ce que les choses peuvent changer ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Nous devons essayer. C'est pour cela qu'il est si important de gagner Caras Galadhon au plus vite.

Le roi redressa la tête vers son ami et murmura en frémissant.

\- Je l'ai cru mort Elrond. Quand je l'ai retrouvé, allongé dans la neige avec tout ce sang et la froideur de sa peau avec cette pellicule blanche qui se déposait sur son visage. Je l'ai vraiment cru mort… Mon petit garçon. Mon cœur s'est brisé en deux.

\- Mais il ne l'est pas… Il est comme vous. Moi aussi je vous ai cru mort après le combat avec le dragon, mais vous avez survécu.

\- Et si je perdais tout à cause de ma bêtise ?

\- Non, il ne faut pas penser à ça… Il va vivre. Regardez ses lèvres reprennent déjà des couleurs.

\- Oui… Peut-être. Je ne sais plus. Mon ami, cela ne vous dérange pas de préparer notre voyage avec Gohenlass ?

\- Non, prenez soin de lui. Je m'occupe de tout préparer et je suis là aussi. Je serai toujours là.


	14. La route de Caras Galadhon

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

**Faisant suite à « L'histoire d'un roi » et « L'histoire d'un prince », voici une série de plusieurs moments s'attachant aux combats menés par les Elfes d'Imladris et de Vertbois alors que le danger se fait de plus en plus présent. Après avoir consacré ces deux premières tomes à Thranduil et Legolas, j'avais envie de parler un peu plus de la famille d'Elrond, ce sera chose faite dés le 1er chapitre de cette fic.**

* * *

_**Restons à Vertbois pour ce chapitre.**_

* * *

**Gohenlass hésite mais il se passe des choses graves et il doit prendre des décisions.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

**_L'HISTOIRE DE DEUX ROYAUMES_**

_**Chapitre 14 : La route de Caras Galadhon**_

Elrond était debout devant une grande table observant une carte de la région que lui avait installée Gohenlass. Le fils adoptif de Thranduil se tenait là, dans son dos, les bras croisés et le regard soucieux. Le seigneur d'Imladris se redressa et lui tourna un regard rempli de compassion.

\- Il n'y a pas que pour Legolas que tu es inquiet.

Il vit le jeune elfe des bois frémir doucement et comprit que son impression était juste. Alors Elrond délaissa ses cartes et se rapprocha de lui. Instinctivement, il le vit reculer d'un pas et baisser les yeux pour observer le sol avec obstination. Elrond fronça les sourcils et se pencha un peu sur lui.

\- Ne te referme pas. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe Gohenlass.

\- Rien _Aran nín _**_[mon seigneur]_**, tout va bien.

\- Je t'en prie, ne me ment pas. Je ne te demande pas ça pour te faire la morale, médire ou te juger. Laisse-moi te venir en aide.

\- Je crois que nous sommes tous profondément épuisés, marmonna Gohenlass toujours sans oser le regarder.

\- Oui, toi aussi, parle-moi, lui dit Elrond en faisant glisser doucement sa main sur la joue du jeune elfe sylvain.

Ce fut peut-être le petit geste, mais le seigneur d'Imladris le sentit frémir et soupirer avant qu'il se mette à murmurer d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Je ne sais plus comment faire. Depuis l'attaque du palais par les araignées, je les vois se faire du mal. Notre roi est bloqué dans ses souvenirs, il perd le contact avec la réalité… Je crois que dés qu'il ferme les yeux, il revoit la destruction de Doriath et ça le terrifie parce qu'il ne veut pas revivre ça, pas plus que le bain de sang de Dagorlad. Je fais ce que je peux pour les aider, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour les soutenir.

Une larme coula sur la main d'Elrond qui capta tout l'épuisement et la détresse de l'alfe debout devant lui, même s'il s'obstinait toujours à regarder le sol. Elrond fit glisser sa main dans le dos de Gohenlass pour le ramener dans ses bras. Il le serra avec douceur et apprécia de le voir se laisser faire. De toute manière, il lui semblait si perdu, que chaque marque d'attention ne pouvait que l'aider à aller mieux. Des marques qui n'avaient pas besoin vraiment d'être accompagnées par des mots. Alors, le Seigneur d'Imladris se contenta de le serrer dans ses bras et de le bercer avec douceur comme il le ferait pour l'un de ses enfants. Peu à peu, ses muscles noués se détendirent sous ses doigts. Un véritable épuisement se dégageait de l'attitude du jeune capitaine. Elrond avait des combats violents avec les Orcs lui aussi, mais la Vallée Perdue était un havre de paix non menacé grâce à la puissance de son anneau. La Lothlorien jouissait du même privilège, mais ici, c'était loin d'être le cas et il comprenait parfaitement que la fatigue et la résignation puissent finir par les atteindre.

Pendant de longues minutes, il choisit de ne rien dire, laissant juste Gohenlass, à bout de forces, se blottir dans ses bras et pleurer… Pleurer parce qu'il avait besoin de laisser filer son mal être. Son cœur se pinça de le sentir se briser, comme le montrait la violence de ses larmes. Il se pencha un peu en avant et posa sa tête sur son épaule pour finir de l'envelopper.

\- Calme-toi, mon garçon… Nous allons nous entraider, tous. Tu n'es pas seul. Je suis là.

\- J'ai si peur de les perdre eux aussi. Ils sont ma famille… D'abord la Reine, puis Arenor, et moi… je ne sers à rien. Je voudrais tellement les protéger. Je voudrais tellement être mort à la place d'Arenor.

\- Allons, ne dis pas une telle chose. Arenor était de son sang, mais ta mort le bouleverserait tout autant, il t'aime profondément… Thranduil a toujours été renfermé sur lui-même et difficile d'accès. Peu de personnes peuvent se dire comme faisant parti de ses intimes. Quand il parle de toi comme de son fils, ce n'est pas une façade, c'est la vérité.

\- Je ne le comprends pas.

\- Il t'aime… Et toi aussi tu l'aimes ?

\- Je l'ai appelé « _adar_ », je n'avais jamais osé.

\- Tu as ce droit pourtant, il te le donne et ce n'est pas de la pitié.

\- Et si Legolas ne se réveillait pas cette fois ?

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas… il tiendra bon.

Gohenlass se contenta d'hocher la tête et Elrond se tut pour le laisser se reprendre. Il attendit que les tremblements cessent, puis s'écarta doucement de lui. Du pouce, il essuya l'une de ses dernières larmes et se retourna vers la carte.

\- Tu peux m'aider à localiser les poches orcs ?

Gohenlass hocha la tête, soupira et se passa une main sur le visage pour essuyer les traces de ses larmes.

\- Leur point d'ancrage est à Dol Gudur, à l'extrême sud de la forêt, répondit le capitaine sylvain en tentant de se redonner une contenance. Les orcs et les araignées parcourent de plus en plus librement les sous-bois. Leur dernière attaque à tenter de nous prendre à revers à remontant sur l'Est. Ils sont installés au grand poste de garde oriental, nous coupant le chemin vers la terre des hommes et Esgaroth. Sur le principe, je suis d'accord avec notre Roi, il est dangereux de les laisser si prêt, mais dans les faits, je ne sais pas comment nous pouvons les chasser de là sans faire massacrer ce qu'il reste de nos guerriers.

\- Les elfes de la Lorien ont promis leur aide. Une attaque unie et conjointe avec toutes nos forces devrait suffire.

\- Sauf que pour rejoindre la Lorien il faut passer bien trop prêt de Dol Gudur. C'est de la folie _Aran nín_…

\- Alors, il ne faut pas prendre par la forêt, dit Elrond en laissant glisser ses doigts sur la carte. Il faut prendre au Sud-Ouest jusqu'à Rhosgobel et rattraper la vielle route de la forêt pour en sortir, puis gagner les rives du Grand Fleuve et descendre l'Anduin jusqu'à Caras Galadhon. Les eaux du fleuve ne gèlent pas malgré le froid de l'hiver et nous ferons face à moins de résistance. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Que tout paraît toujours simple sur une carte, répondit Gohenlass avec sincérité.

OooooO

Une douleur assez désagréable remonta le long de ses côtes lorsque Legolas tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Une douleur qui s'accompagna d'un léger tremblement et d'une sensation de froid qui s'estompa pourtant assez rapidement. Dans son esprit embrumé, il se souvint de l'attaque désespérée qu'il avait mené pour reprendre le poste de garde Est, du nombre important d'orcs se dressant sur leur chemin en ricanant, du chaos de la bataille, de la mort de ses compagnons tombés les uns après les autres et de la douleur qui lui avait scié les jambes avant qu'il ne s'écroule à son tour, se demandant si son père serait fier de le voir périr pour avoir essayé d'exécuter ses ordres.

Cependant, il se rappelait aussi de ses bras, de ses larmes et des mots remplis de tendresse résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Il l'avait retrouvé… Il l'avait sauvé ? Oui, la douceur du matelas sous son dos courbaturé ne mentait pas. Il était chez lui, alors il choisit de faire fi de ses douleurs et ouvrit les yeux.

Une main pressa la sienne et il aperçut de grands yeux verts remplis de joie le détailler.

\- Tauriel ?

Son amie lui sourit, heureuse de le voir reprendre connaissance alors qu'elle l'avait regardé lutter contre la douleur et la fièvre pendant plus de quatre jours. Elle se pencha donc en avant et s'autorisa à passer une main sur son front. Un léger frémissement la parcourut. Etre aussi proche de lui, déclenchait en elle une étrange sensation qu'elle avait du mal à contrôler. Elle eut même l'impression bizarre de sentir le feu s'emparer de ses joues. Une sensation qui ne s'arrangea pas lorsque ce dernier leva la main et lui effleura tendrement la joue.

\- Que se passe-t-il Tauriel ? Où est mon père ?

Instinctivement, ne pas le voir en ouvrant les yeux l'avait aussitôt alerté. Oh bien sûr, il était heureux de voir la jeune elfe, heureux de la sentir si proche de lui, mais il savait aussi que tout cela n'était pas normal. Thranduil n'allait pas bien ces derniers temps. Les violences des combats, les pertes, tout cela l'avait ébranlé et malgré leur violente dispute, Legolas ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Ses yeux avaient déjà vu trop de morts, l'accablement n'était pas loin et il était de plus en plus terrifié à l'idée qu'il finisse par se briser, choisissant de partir ou de se laisser périr afin de rejoindre tous les êtres chers déjà tombés dans les Cavernes de Mandos. Alors, en le voyant pas à ses côtés, il ne pouvait que se sentir inquiet, lui qui l'avait vu si bouleversé dans sa semi-conscience.

\- Réponds-moi Tauriel.

\- Le seigneur Elrond est venu à sa rencontre il y a trois jours. Ensembles, ils ont pris la route en direction du sud.

\- Le sud ?

\- Oui, ils ont suivi le chemin de Caras Galadhon. Dame Galadriel et Lord Celeborn les attendent afin d'établir une stratégie pour contrer les Orcs qui deviennent de plus en plus nombreux et dangereux.

\- Ils sont partis seuls.

\- Ils ont pris trois hommes.

\- Seulement trois ? Dol Gudur est si proche…

\- Mais leur célérité n'en sera que plus grande…

\- Le péril aussi.

OooooO

D'un violent revers de son sabre, Thranduil trancha en deux le crâne d'une araignée qui émit un léger sifflement avant de s'écrouler à ses pieds. Son corps tressauta, mais le Roi des Elfes sylvains s'en moqua. Un peu essoufflé, il s'autorisa une légère pause tout en balayant la petite clairière du regard. Elrond lui adressa un signe de tête pour lui signifier que tout allait bien, de même que les trois membres de leur escorte. Par chance, les bêtes n'étaient que trois, mais Thranduil savait qu'ils n'étaient pas à l'abri de tomber sur un nid plus grand. Il expira en prenant son temps et remit sa lame au fourreau avant de se rapprocher d'Elrond.

\- Cette route n'est pas plus sûre que celle qui nous conduit au pied de Dol Gudur et elle nous écarte de notre chemin.

\- Nous perdrons un peu de temps en gagnant l'Anduin, mais sur ses eaux nous rattraperons aisément le temps perdu et nous pourrons nous reposer. Le fleuve n'abrite pas nos ennemis contrairement à ses berges.

Thranduil ne trouva rien à opposer aux dires de son ami. C'était tout à fait vrai. Donc, il se contenta de hocher la tête et se tourna vers ses soldats.

\- Restez sur vos gardes.

OooooO

Au prix d'un effort qui lui avait presque paru insurmontable, mais nécessaire, Legolas avait réussi à se lever de son lit. Savoir son père en route pour Caras Galadhon dans le contexte de dangerosité extrême actuel n'était pas pour le rassurer. Il aurait dû se trouver à ses côtés et non pas ici, cloué dans ce lit pour avoir agi sur un coup de tête à leur dispute… Voilà un trait qu'il avait parfaitement hérité de sa lignée, lui qui parfois doutait d'être digne de ses ancêtres…

Assez malhabilement pour véritablement l'agacer, il tentait de finir de lacer sa surchemise lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et que Gohenlass entra avec un air sombre.

\- D'accord, Tauriel n'exagérait pas, tu comptes réellement sortir de ce lit alors que tu étais presque mort il y a deux jours.

\- Tu as noté la présence du mot « presque » dans ta phrase.

\- Oh non Legolas Thranduilion, ne joue pas à ça avec moi !

Gohenlass se rapprocha de son ami et sa colère céda la place à de la peur lorsqu'il passa les mains derrière la nuque de Legolas, le forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu es encore épuisé. Ne présume pas de tes forces _honeg _**_[Petit frère]_**.

Le mot était sorti tout seul, sans même qu'il s'en rende compte et le frémissement qu'il déclencha chez son jeune prince lui fit regretter aussitôt. C'était Arenor qui avait le droit de l'appeler comme ça, pas lui, surtout pas lui. Gohenlass trembla doucement et recula de deux pas.

\- _Amin hirathea ernil nìn _**_[Je suis désolé, mon prince]_**, bredouilla-t-il rapidement en tentant de faire demi-tour, mais Legolas le retint par un bras, grimaçant légèrement à cause de la brusquerie de son geste.

\- De quoi es-tu désolé ?

\- Je… Je ne devrais pas, je…

\- Gohenlass. Tu m'as appris à tenir un arc, à manier une épée… Tu m'as fait sourire lorsque j'avais de la peine. Tu m'as même convaincu de ne pas fuir les cours de Galion, ajouta-t-il en souriant. Nous n'avons pas le même sang, mais tu es mon frère et ça me touche que tu me voies comme ça toi aussi… C'est juste… que personne n'avait plus prononcé ce mot là depuis… sa mort et… il me manque.

\- Il me manque à moi aussi… et c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu fasses de folie. Je ne veux pas perdre un deuxième petit frère, Legolas. Tu as besoin de repos.

OoooO

Le léger passage par la plaine, laissa à Thranduil la sensation désagréable d'abandonner son peuple aux monstres qui peuplaient Taur-e-ndaedealos. Il savait que c'était faux, qu'il tentait justement de leur sauver la vie, mais c'était la première fois qu'il les quittait en ayant l'impression de les laisser aussi vulnérables et cela l'inquiétait, surtout qu'il avait dû se mettre en route avant même de savoir si Legolas était réellement hors de danger, ce qui rajoutait à son trouble et à son envie de revenir le plus vite possible chez lui.

La vue du Grand Fleuve l'apaisa un peu et il allait demander à Elrond comment il comptait descendre le fleuve, lorsqu'il remarqua une grande barque arrimée sur la berge et un elfe à la chevelure d'or et à la silhouette toute aussi massive que la sienne les attendre, les bras croisés et le dos tranquillement appuyé contre un arbre. Les rayons du soleil jouaient sur son plastron doré.

Elrond lui adressa un sourire en lui tendant la main. L'elfe laissa tomber sa fausse nonchalance et ils se serrèrent le bras.

\- Je commençais à m'inquiéter pour votre retard, dit Glorfindel en saluant les autres elfes.

\- Nous avons croisé quelques araignées et des orcs isolés, lui répondit Elrond. Cela nous a fait perdre du temps.

\- Je m'en suis douté et j'ai presque eu envie de venir à votre rencontre, mais j'avais peur de ne plus retrouver d'embarcations en revenant, ce qui aurait été un obstacle de trop.

\- Oui, approuva Elrond. Heureusement pour nous la suite du voyage sera plus paisible.

\- Dans ce cas, dépêchons-nous, dit Glorfindel en se mettant à défaire les cordages qui retenaient l'embarcation, parce que j'ai l'impression que vous n'êtes pas seuls.

En sentant une certaine menace dans la voix de l'elfe comme dans son environnement, Thranduil se retourna et découvrit des orcs en train de jaillir des sous-bois. Glorfindel lui fit signe de finir de s'occuper des cordages et le roi des Elfes Sylvains se précipita pour finir de les défaire pendant que l'ancien capitaine de Gondolin, comme les autres elfes, encochait une flèche sur son arc pour repousser les Orcs. Thranduil frémit doucement. Ne plus pouvoir tenir un arc était une douleur qui revenait parfois, lui rappelant qu'il n'était plus réellement un guerrier accompli, mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre ce fait douloureux. En ravageant sa peau, en lui arrachant son œil, le dragon l'avait privé de l'arme offert par son père, mais il restait toujours un bon combattant. Il pouvait soutenir ses guerriers et ses amis. Les nœuds ne lui résistèrent pas longtemps et il cria d'une voix puissante aux autres qui se préparaient déjà au combat.

\- Dépêchez-vous !

Aussitôt, les autres elfes bondirent dans la barque et il l'éloigna de la berge grâce à la perche. Les flèches elfiques continuèrent de s'abattre sur les orcs, puis ils ne furent plus à leur portée et l'embarcation glissa rapidement sur l'eau.

OooooO

Galadriel était debout dans le paysage enneigé de Caras Galadhon. Avec sa longue robe blanche et son manteau au col en fourrure immaculé, elle ressemblait à une sculpture de neige. Lecythe à la main, elle se tenait penchée au-dessus de son miroir pendant que Celeborn, attendait, debout quelques pas plus loin, parfaitement immobile. C'est tout juste s'il donnait l'impression de respirer.

En face de lui, Galadriel se pencha un peu plus. Elle sembla observer avec une fascination extrême les images qui défilèrent puis, l'eau se troubla et elle releva prestement la tête. Son regard croisa celui de son époux.

\- La mort s'attache à leurs pas. Partez à leur rencontre !

OooooO

Etendu sur le dos dans le fond de la barque, les jambes repliées pour ne pas prendre trop de place, Thranduil observait le bleu du ciel et les nuages qui se faisaient et se défaisaient au-dessus de lui. Le froid était en train de tomber, mais il ne sembla pas s'en soucier jusqu'à ce qu'Elrond décroche une des couvertures préparées par Glorfindel et ne lui jette négligemment dessus le tirant brusquement de ses pensées. Thranduil sursauta et tourna un regard courroucé au seigneur d'Imladris, s'apprêtant à le reprendre quand il bloqua sur son léger rire et son regard pétillant. En une fraction de seconde il se revit jeune elfe avec lui et Elros… Les trois s'étaient croisés plusieurs fois, devenant sincèrement amis et il se contenta de pouffer de rire tout en murmurant.

\- _Hantale _**_[Merci]_**.

\- Je sais que vous ne craigniez pas plus le froid que Oropher, mais ce n'est pas une raison. La nuit va tomber. Nous n'atteindrons pas les abords de la cité avant demain. C'est l'occasion de prendre du repos.

\- Je vous semble fatigué _mellon nín_ **_[Mon ami]_**?

\- Si on ne regarde que la surface, non, mais je vous connais, je vois derrière le masque.

\- Et vous avez eu tout le temps de parler avec Gohenlass, ajouta Thranduil en s'asseyant et en souriant du bout des lèvres. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez, moi aussi je vous connais ?

Elrond lui rendit son sourire.

\- C'est vrai, je l'avoue. Il vous trouve épuisé. Il a peur de vous perdre. Vous dites souvent que Legolas est la seule raison qui vous tient en vie. Vous êtes celle de Gohenlass. Il vous aime cet enfant.

\- Vous croyez que je suis injuste avec lui ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit cela.

\- Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il doute, mais je l'aime ce gamin. Legolas est mon sang, mais il est tout autant mon enfant.

\- Il en a conscience. C'est pour cela qu'il s'inquiète.

Thranduil soupira et redressa la tête pour croiser le regard de son ami avant de murmure sur le ton de la confidence.

\- J'ai perdu totalement pied Elrond. Je m'en rends parfaitement compte. Ce n'est pas ce qu'on attend d'un roi mais… Voir la cité être à deux doigts de s'effondrer…

Il se tut, tremblant doucement et Elrond se glissa un peu plus vers lui faisant en sorte que son épaule touche la sienne pour l'aider à arrêter ses tremblements.

\- Doriath ?

\- Ce massacre hante encore mes cauchemars. Je ne veux pas revivre ça.

\- Oui, je sais ce que c'est, je comprends votre trouble.

\- Merci. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de craquer, Elrond. Ce n'est pas ce qu'on attend de moi.

\- Vos gens vous aiment, personne ne vous en tiendra rigueur, ne vous en faites pas et puis…

Elrond se tut, observant son ami se redresser vivement.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Thranduil ne répondit pas et se releva, se rapprochant de l'avant de la barque pour se pencher sur Glorfindel qui était en train de la manœuvrer, évitant quelque récifs à peine immergés.

\- Quelque chose nous suis depuis la rive.

\- Les orcs ne courent pas aussi vite.

\- Je ne parle pas simplement d'orcs.

Glorfindel fronça les sourcils et sembla comprendre ce que le Roi était en train de lui suggérer.

\- Des cavaliers wargs ? Je déteste ces bestioles.

\- Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas moyen d'aller plus vite ?

\- Le courant est déjà assez rapide.

\- Pas assez pour…

Au moment où Thranduil commença sa phrase, il repéra une lance et tira Glorfindel violemment à l'arrière. La lance passa en sifflant devant le visage de ce dernier qui se redressa en empoignant son arc. Il encocha une flèche et la relâcha prestement. Entre deux massifs, il atteignit un warg qui tomba de rocher et disparut dans la rivière avec son cavalier.

\- A vos armes ! Hurla Thranduil.

Elrond et les trois guerriers elfes se jetèrent sur leurs arcs pendant que le Roi des Elfes sylvains empoigna le gouvernail pour manœuvrer l'embarcation. Il banda ses muscles et parvint à atteindre la berge opposée pendant que les autres dardaient la rive de leurs traits.

A la seconde où la barque toucha la rive, ils bondirent tous hors de cette dernière et s'enfoncèrent dans les buissons. Les bois de la Lorien étaient encore à une grosse demi-journée de marche et même si leurs adversaires se trouvaient sur la rive d'en face, ils n'étaient pas encore en sécurité

D'ailleurs, d'un coin de l'œil, Thranduil remarqua le reflet d'une lame et poussa un cri en comprenant ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- Elrond !

Ne réfléchissant pas, Thranduil se jeta sur son ami pour le protéger. Une longue et fine lance siffla dans les airs. D'un coup d'épaules, le roi des elfes sylvains propulsa son ami sur le sol, mais n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter. La lame le prit au niveau du côté droit et s'enfonça profondément dans son flanc. Thranduil chancela, son regard gris croisant le regard sombre de son ami qui poussa un cri de désespoir en se redressant.

\- Non ! Thranduil !

Elrond tendit les bras et réceptionna son ami qui gémit plaintivement pendant que des orcs, montés sur des wargs surgissaient pour les attaquer. Glorfindel tira son épée et élimina prestement le premier, mais les wargs étaient nombreux et l'un des elfes de leur escorte se fit dévorer par l'une des bêtes sans pitié. Ses hurlements de douleur emplirent les sous-bois et l'ancien capitaine de Gondolin le vengea, tranchant la tête de la bête qui venait de lui ôter la vie avant d'empaler son cavalier. Ils n'étaient pas seulement sur la rive d'en face…

Dans le fracas de la bataille, Elrond était sous le choc. Son ami, son meilleur ami venait de le sauver et la blessure pouvait être mortelle. Il le savait. Le fer fin et effilé avait pénétré entièrement dans son torse. Il était presque déjà trop tard pour essayer de le sauver et cela lui déchira le cœur. Les larmes menacèrent de l'engloutir et il posa ses doigts sur sa joue, frémissant de peur.

\- Thranduil…

\- _Drego _**_[Fuyez...]_**…

\- Non… ça je ne peux pas.

Devant lui, Glorfindel éventra un autre warg pour le protéger avant de lui crier pour attirer son attention.

\- Il faut nous aider !

Elrond lui lança un regard un peu perdu. Il comprenait que la situation était désespérée, mais il sentait Thranduil faiblir sous ses doigts et il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Glorfindel comprit son trouble et se concentra de nouveau sur le combat. Est-ce qu'il allait mourir de cette manière cette fois ? En se faisant dévorer par ces monstres ?

Il pensait déjà qu'ils allaient se faire massacrer implacablement lorsque des flèches s'abattirent sur leurs adversaires. Les orcs tentèrent de se retourner pour comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, mais ils n'en eurent pas le temps. Avant même qu'ils puissent appréhender ce qui se passait, des guerriers elfes s'abattirent sur eux et les massacrèrent.

Le combat fut violent puis, le silence revint brutalement dans la petite clairière. Un guerrier sortit des rangs de leurs renforts improvisés. Grand, les cheveux aussi pâles que les rayons de la Lune et une armure grise finement travaillée, il posa sur le groupe un regard inquiet.

\- Je suis désolé. Nous n'avons pas repéré tout de suite qu'ils allaient vous tendre un piège sur le trajet.

\- Celeborn _Aran_, le salua avec respect Glorfindel.

Le seigneur de la Lothlorien le salua d'une tape sur l'épaule et se précipita pour s'agenouiller devant Elrond qui tenait toujours Thranduil dans ses bras. Le grand elfe était inconscient, inerte et recouvert de sang. Il perçut l'inquiétude d'Elrond et posa une main sur la plaie, au niveau de lame profondément enfoncé dans son côté.

\- Cette blessure est grave. Il faut le ramener le plus vite possible à Galadriel. Elle seule pourra le sauver.

OooooO

En serrant les dents pour ne pas montrer qu'il se sentait encore mal et que les vertiges n'étaient jamais loin, Legolas laissa son regard errer sur la cité souterraine. Des ouvriers tentaient de gommer les stigmates de derniers combats encore visibles. Des combats violents, qui avaient profondément marqués les elfes des bois. Sans s'en rendre compte, il soupira, réveillant une violente douleur qui lui scia les jambes. Legolas se laissa tomber assis sur un muret et redressa la tête en direction de la silhouette qui venait de le rejoindre.

\- Des nouvelles Gohenlass ?

\- Non, et je te promets de venir te réveiller dés que j'en ai. Tu devrais aller te reposer, tu en as besoin.

\- Il y a trop de choses à faire. Ils ont besoin de mon soutien… et puis, je ne peux pas me reposer… Il est parti seul Gohenlass, que va-t-il se passer s'il ne rentre pas ?

\- Je refuse d'entendre une chose pareille. Tout va bien se passer. Il rentrera bientôt.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Legolas en glissant les doigts à son côté droit sans même s'en rendre compte. C'est dur à expliquer, mais j'ai l'impression que tout cela ne finira pas bien.

OooooO

Le vent fit bouger doucement les branches des arbres qui ployaient sous le poids de la neige tandis que des pas légers dévalaient l'escalier d'honneur de Caras Galadhon. Galadriel possédait des pouvoirs assez grands pour lui permettre de se connecter aux esprits de ceux qu'elle voulait. En plongeant dans celui de son tendre époux, elle avait compris que les choses étaient en train de déraper et elle perçut la douleur et la détresse de son gendre, ce qui finit de la pousser à se hâter. La situation paraissait grave et presque désespérée.

La Dame de Lorien arriva au bas des marches en même temps que la compagnie elfique. Haldir la salua avec respect. Elle lui sourit, mais finit de dévaler les quelques marches qu'il lui restait pour se précipiter en direction de la civière que portait plusieurs de ses guerriers. Celeborn leur fit signe de la poser sur le sol et son épouse se jeta à genoux à côté du brancard. Son regard balaya le corps étendu et elle nota le bois de la lance qui dépassait encore de la blessure. Pour ne pas qu'il se vide de son sang, la plus grande partie du manche avait été coupé, mais le fer avait été laissé dans ses chairs. L'hémorragie massive était évitée, mais la douleur était si grande qu'il en tremblait même en étant inconscient, sans parler des potentielles infections. Avec douceur, Galadriel posa ses mains sur les joues de Thranduil, ne pouvant réprimer un tremblement au contact brûlant de sa peau alors que l'air était si froid.

\- Thranduil ?

Bien évidement, le roi des Elfes de Vertbois ne lui répondit pas et la belle elfe blonde redressa la tête.

\- La fièvre le ronge. Son souffle est si ténu.

Mentalement elle ajouta qu'il était presque mort et se demanda si elle pourrait faire quelque chose, mais une voix l'arracha à ses sombres pensées.

\- Pouvez-vous le sauver ?

La voix qui lui avait posé la question était brisée par les sanglots et celui à laquelle elle appartenait se laissa tomber à genoux en face d'elle, de l'autre côté de la civière, prenant la main du blessé moite et trop blanche dans la sienne. Les yeux de Galadriel se posèrent sur Elrond. Les sillons laissés par ses larmes sur ses joues étaient si visibles qu'ils l'ébranlèrent. Lui qui savait être fort, elle fut frappé par sa détresse encore plus que lorsqu'elle l'avait ressenti en se connectant à son esprit. Elle le regarda presser les doigts de son ami et se mettre légèrement à trembler pendant qu'il murmura du bout des lèvres.

\- Il a deux enfants qui ont besoin de lui pour les soutenir. Je vous en prie, il ne peut pas mourir, pas pour m'avoir sauvé. Je ne supporterais pas d'être la cause de la perte de leur père.

\- Les elfes de sa lignée sont d'une robustesse reconnue par tous les nôtres. Il respire alors que d'autres se seraient déjà éteints. Il lutte, alors je ne le laisserai pas mourir.

OooooO

Legolas détestait cette obligation de prendre la place de son père en son absence. Il ne voulait pas de cette charge qui lui donnait l'impression de l'avoir perdu, mais il y avait des décisions à prendre et de manière naturelle, tous se retournaient vers lui pour les guider.

Il était donc dans la grande salle du conseil, debout à côté de la table où étaient étalées toutes les cartes de la forêt et d'Arda. Il la tenait d'ailleurs un peu trop fermement, luttant contre des vertiges sournois et contre son cœur qui lui disait que son père avait besoin de lui. Perdu dans ses pensées, il fut brutalement rappelé à la réalité par une voix qui le fit sursauter.

\- _Ernil nín_, vous m'écoutez ?

Legolas posa un regard un peu perdu sur le conseiller de son père qui l'observait avec insistance. « Prince » ce n'était pas un mot qu'il aimait. Il avait d'ailleurs bien du mal à se présenter sous ce titre, mais il avait conscience que c'était pour cela que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Ils attendaient que leur prince prenne une décision, le problème étant qu'entre sa blessure au ventre loin d'être guérie, sa douleur qu'il tentait de cacher, ses vertiges et ses pensées sombres, il n'avait pas écouté un seul mot de ce que les capitaines et les conseillers venaient de lui raconter.

Heureusement, debout à ses côtés, Gohenlass le comprit et vint à son secours. Il se pencha sur la carte, pointant du doigt, l'ancien poste de garde oriental, celui qui était tombé aux mains de leurs ennemis.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas laisser plus d'Orcs se masser à cet endroit. La situation devient périlleuse.

\- Oui, dit Legolas en comprenant ce dont ils étaient en train de lui parler. Plus ils sont nombreux et plus le danger est grand.

\- Que nous proposez-vous alors ?

\- Se battre et les chasser d'ici.

\- La dernière bataille a bien failli nous coûter la vie à tous, objecta l'un des conseillers.

\- _Iston _**_[Je sais]_**… répondit Legolas pensif, mais nous ne pouvons pas les laisser prendre trop d'assurance, ni trop de place sur nos terres. Nous les avons laissés nous piéger, mais nous sommes plus intelligent que cela. Il faut marcher avec tous nos hommes sur leur position et élaborer une stratégie qui les empêchera de nous enfermer tout en les boutant hors de notre poste avancé.

\- Ils sont si nombreux mon prince !

\- Justement, une défaite pourrait les affecter durablement.

\- Et des renforts doivent arriver depuis Caras Galadhon, renchérit Gohenlass. Cela pourrait être décisif.

\- Décisif, mais incertain, répondit Legolas sur un ton qui était le calque parfait de celui de Thranduil.

Ses doigts coururent sur la carte, suivant le tracé de la foret et des montagnes pendant qu'il ajouta.

\- Lors de notre première bataille nous ne savions pas ce qui nous attendait. Nous avons été prit au dépourvu et obligé de nous replier, mais ce n'est pas le cas maintenant. Nous savons combien ils sont nombreux et dangereux, alors il faut reprendre l'avantage.

\- Et comment ? Lui demanda Gohenlass.

Legolas redressa la tête.

\- Cette forêt est la nôtre. Nous connaissons chaque arbre, chaque rocher, nous avons l'avantage du terrain, il est temps de leur rappeler que nous sommes chez nous !


	15. La bataille de l'Est

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

**Faisant suite à « L'histoire d'un roi » et « L'histoire d'un prince », voici une série de plusieurs moments s'attachant aux combats menés par les Elfes d'Imladris et de Vertbois alors que le danger se fait de plus en plus présent. Après avoir consacré ces deux premières tomes à Thranduil et Legolas, j'avais envie de parler un peu plus de la famille d'Elrond, ce sera chose faite dés le 1er chapitre de cette fic.**

* * *

_**Quelques part entre Mirkwood et la Lorien...**_

**Alors que Galadriel tente de sauver Thranduil, les événements se précipitent pour les elfes sylvains.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

**_L'HISTOIRE DE DEUX ROYAUMES_**

_**Chapitre 15 : La bataille de l'Est**_

L'armée des elfes progressait rapidement et dans un silence des plus complets. En tête, Legolas trébucha, manquant de peu de s'écrouler. Ce fut Gohenlass qui lui évita la chute en le rattrapant par un bras. Ce dernier parvint à le stabiliser sur ses jambes et le tira un peu contre lui pour lui murmurer.

\- Tu n'as pas à être là.

\- C'est ma place, Gohenlass.

\- Tu as eu un malaise en sortant de la réunion _honeg _**_[petit frère]_**, ta blessure est grave et elle n'est pas guérie. Tes gestes sont plus lents et ton regard vitreux me montre que tu as de la fièvre.

\- Mais nos guerriers ont besoin d'un chef.

\- Pas d'un chef à demi-mort et pour qui chaque pas est une lutte.

Legolas comprit ce que son ami voulait lui dire et il posa sa main sur la sienne qui lui serrait toujours le bras par peur de le lâcher et qu'il s'écroule.

\- Je ne pouvais te laisser ce fardeau.

\- Alors promets-moi au moins que tu ne resteras pas en première ligne. Je t'en prie. Nous te laissons le commandement, mais avec Tauriel nous serons tes bras.

\- Gohenlass, je…

\- On refuse de te perdre, le coupa ce dernier.

Legolas lui fit un léger sourire et s'appuya doucement contre son ami.

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi…

OooooO

Galadriel passa un linge humide sur le visage de Thranduil avant de soulever doucement sa tête pour lui faire boire le contenu d'une fiole de cristal. Il avait toujours autant de fièvre et cela l'inquiétait parce que maintenant, à cause de cette dernière, elle avait l'impression qu'il était en train de délirer… et que dans son délire, il souffrait, assaillit par des souvenirs violents qui revenaient le hanter, amplifiant ses douleurs.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de le faire boire. Galadriel déposa doucement sa tête sur les oreillers et posa son regard translucide sur le bandage qui enserrait sa taille. Elle avait retiré le fer de la lance, arrêté son hémorragie et couvert la plaie, mais il était loin d'être sauvé et sa fièvre prouvait qu'il était encore mal. Galadriel prit donc un nouveau linge qu'elle mouilla avant de lui passer sur le cou, les épaules et le torse. Elle sentait ses muscles noués par la douleur et en passant ses doigts sur son puissant pectoral gauche, elle sentit la couverture magique qui lui servait de masque. La grande elfe blonde pressa un peu plus fort le muscle, déverrouillant le sortilège, plus par curiosité que pour qu'il ne puise pas dans ses forces pour le maintenir, et se figea lorsque l'illusion tomba, révélant ses cicatrices. Elle frémit devant la moitié de son visage rongé par le souffle de feu et d'acide, devant son bras gauche à la peau brûlée tout comme son épaule et une partie de sa poitrine du même côté. Elle frémit aussi devant les autres cicatrices qui bardaient sa poitrine, chacune évoquant un combat violent, de la douleur et de la souffrance. A ce moment, elle eut l'impression de n'être qu'une abjecte voyeuse et elle murmura quelques mots pour remettre le sort de dissimulation en place. Tant de souffrances déjà endurées lui serrèrent la poitrine.

Doucement, elle fit glisser sa main sur sa joue à nouveau lisse et parfaite comme un masque de porcelaine, ne pouvant retenir un léger frisson. Pour la première fois, elle avait réussi à briser le miroir de perfection que présentait le Roi de Vertbois le Grand au reste du monde et de manière brutale, elle venait de comprendre ses crises de rage et sa douleur. Il avait raison… Contrairement à Caras Galadhon qui était protégé de toute intrusion par le pouvoir de Nenya, qui ne quittait pas son doigt, la cité elfique du nord avait déjà payé un lourd tribut… Un tribut qu'il était encore en train de payer… Ils les avaient abandonné…

Machinalement, elle posa les yeux sur son pansement, un pansement qui se tâchait à nouveau de sang frais. La dame de Lorien posa sa main dessus, sentant que la plaie se remettait à saigner et une certaine inquiétude s'empara d'elle. Il continuait de faiblir et pour la première fois depuis des siècles, le doute l'assaillit. Et si elle ne parvenait pas à le sauver ?

OooooO

Le sang pulsait furieusement à ses tempes, aggravant un mal de tête qu'il tentait de minimiser depuis de longues minutes, mais qui, peu à peu, le terrassait sournoisement. Concentré pour tenter de le combattre, il ne fit pas attention à la racine qui barrait le chemin et trébucha. Un léger glapissement lui échappa pendant qu'il s'écroula à genoux. Il posa une main devant lui pour ne pas s'écrouler totalement et frémit lorsqu'un bras se noua autour de son torse pour le tirer à l'arrière. Legolas ne réagit pas, mais laissa l'arrière de son crâne se reposer sur l'épaule de la personne qui venait de le rattraper. Une main tapota doucement sa joue.

\- Hey ? Ça ne va pas ?

La voix de Gohenlass était inquiète et la fièvre qu'il sentit le consumer sous ses doigts n'arrangea pas son angoisse.

\- Legolas ?

Son ami lui répondit par un grognement indistinct qui le pétrifia. L'arrivée de Tauriel qui s'agenouilla devant eux, l'arracha un peu à ses angoisses.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

\- Il est épuisé. Dis aux hommes qu'on va monter le camp ici. Dans une heure nous serons en vue du bastion perdu, mais je pense qu'il serait préférable de les attaquer à l'aube.

\- D'accord, dit la jeune elfe en se redressant.

\- Eh, Tauriel, la rattrapa Gohenlass. La neige est froide, la nuit glaciale, mais surtout pas de feu.

Elle hocha la tête et Gohenlass l'observa partir, puis, il fait basculer Legolas dans ses bras et se redressa en le portant. Il se dirigea vers un arbre sous le couvert duquel il se laissa tomber assis. Avec délicatesse, il installa son ami dans ses bras, laissant sa tête s'appuyer contre son épaule avant de le secouer doucement.

\- Legolas ? Allez Legolas ?

Le jeune prince sursauta et se redressa de manière un peu trop vive. La douleur déchira son torse il laissa échapper une plainte. Gohenlass le retint en l'attrapant par un bras.

\- Hey ! Chut, tout va bien.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Legolas en se dégageant des mains de son ami pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- A force de trop puiser dans tes forces, tu as fait un malaise.

Legolas parut surpris, mais cela n'empêcha pas son ami de continuer.

\- J'ai dit à Tauriel de faire dresser un camp pour prendre quelques heures de repos avant l'attaque.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que…

\- Toi tu en as besoin, le coupa abruptement Gohenlass sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune protestation.

OoooO

Elrond marchait en tête. Son air soucieux et renfermé attira le regard de Celeborn. Son beau-père se rapprocha donc de lui, décidant de lui parler pour chasser les idées sombres qui semblaient tourner dans sa tête.

\- Comment ça se passe à Imladris ?

Elrond frémit et redressa la tête. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que voulait dire cette question sans être sûr que ce soit le bon moment pour en parler.

\- Le temps passe mais la douleur est toujours aussi grande… Les jumeaux n'en parlent pas, mais je sais qu'ils souffrent et qu'ils se reprochent de ne pas l'avoir délivré à temps. Arwën cache ses larmes et malgré mes efforts, je ne parviens pas à la consoler. Il n'y a que le temps qui finira peut-être par l'apaiser.

\- Je comprends… répondit le seigneur de la Lòrien avant de baisser la tête et de murmurer dans un souffle. Galadriel ne veut pas m'en parler. Pourtant, je sais qu'elle souffre et qu'elle considère que tout est de sa faute, que si notre fille n'avait pas entreprit le voyage pour venir nous voir, elle serait encore là, avec nous.

\- Ce n'est en rien sa faute.

\- Pas plus que la vôtre ou que celle des jumeaux, mon fils. Mais je sais qu'elle en souffre. Galadriel a vu ses frères lui être arraché un à un dans des conditions toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. Encore aujourd'hui, elle ne peut s'empêcher de pleurer en invoquant le souvenir de Fingon… La perte de notre fille l'a beaucoup éprouvé et cet avenir qui s'annonce de plus en plus sombre. Ces derniers temps, à chaque fois qu'elle se penche au-dessus du miroir, c'est la mort qu'elle voit.

\- L'avenir est si sombre… Thranduil avait raison et nous ne l'avons pas écouté. Nous avons gardé des œillères qui nous mènent où nous en sommes. Espérons qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour se mettre à lutter.

OooooO

La troupe des elfes sylvains s'était remise en marche une heure avant l'éveil de l'aube de manière à arriver sur les lieux avec les premières lueurs du soleil. Après avoir protesté, Legolas s'était autorisé quelques heures de sommeil pour reprendre des forces, à demi effondré dans les bras de Gohenlass, et il devait bien admettre qu'il se sentait mieux. Sa blessure au ventre se rappelait encore à lui dés qu'il esquissait un mauvais geste et il n'était pas sûr que son bras ne supporte la tension qui s'emparait de son corps quand il banderait son arc, mais le mal de tête l'avait quitté.

Aux abords du la tour Est, certains des elfes repèrent des éclaireurs orcs. Aussi habiles que des écureuils, les elfes se glissèrent dans les arbres trompant les sentinelles avant même qu'elles ne comprennent ce qui était en train de se passer. Le sang des orcs tapissa rapidement la mousse épaisse au pied des chênes centenaires pendant que les Sylvains se dispersaient dans les sous-bois, faisant croire à leurs ennemis que la troupe qui allait se trouver face à eux était bien moins nombreuse que la réalité.

Si certains de ses guerriers se fondirent donc avec discrétion sous le couvert des arbres, Legolas garda la tête de la colonne qui sortit dans la pleine pour marcher en direction des orcs.

En voyant les guerriers, plusieurs de leurs sentinelles hurlèrent de se mettre en ordre de bataille et les orcs ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Avec rapidité, ils se redressèrent, empoignèrent leurs armes et se mirent dans un potentiel ordre de bataille. Deux orcs de plus grande taille, qui pouvaient être considéré comme leurs chefs se dégagèrent pour prendre la tête. Ils étaient montés sur des wargs et Gohenlass ne put réprimer un frisson au souvenir de sa première rencontre avec ce genre de monstres. Legolas en revanche, ne montra aucune émotion, pire il fit quelques pas de plus pour ses détacher de ses soldats et se porter à leur rencontre. Tauriel lui emboîta le pas, refusant de le laisser seul et dégaina même ses longues dagues, prête à le défendre. Gohenlass l'observa et les rejoignit tirant son sabre qui ressemblait tant à celui de Thranduil. En se glissant aux côtés de son ami, il lui murmura doucement.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Comment crois-tu que mon père aurait agi ?

\- Il y a certains traits que j'aurais autant préféré que tu n'hérites pas.

Un léger sourire se dessina au coin des lèvres de son ami. Un sourire qui s'effaça lorsque les deux chefs des orcs s'avancèrent vers eux avec un air menaçant. Legolas se tendit, tout en se demandant si son père se serait lancé dans une telle opération. Il conclut que c'était sans doute le cas et il chercha à adopter une stature ressemblant à la sienne, tout en priant pour qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé.

L'un des orcs tourna sa tête difforme dans sa direction, affichant un sourire barbare encore plus effrayant que les os qui ornaient son pectoral.

\- Je ne pensais pas vous revoir si vite elfes, vous avez détalé comme des lapins la dernière fois.

\- Cette terre est nôtre, nous n'acceptons de vous laisser vous établir ! Lui rétorqua Legolas.

\- Cette terre est tienne ? Oh mais ce n'est pas ce que dit notre maître, bientôt vous pourrirez tous et l'âge des orcs sera enfin venu.

\- Cela ne sera pas.

\- Et qui crois-tu qui va nous empêcher de dominer toute vie ? Toi ? Avec ta misérable poignée de soldat qui tremble comme les dernières feuilles de vos arbres centenaires.

\- Quittez cette tour de garde.

\- Tu es bien présomptueux pour me donner des ordres. Dis-moi donc qui tu es pour que je sache avec la tête de qui j'ornerais la selle de mon warg.

Legolas frémit… Oh pas pour la menace, mais pour la réponse qu'il allait formuler. Il frémit parce qu'il détestait réellement se présenter de cette manière.

\- Je suis Legolas Thranduilion, prince et fils du Roi de ce domaine. Vous êtes sur mon domaine.

\- Le prince ? Effectivement ce sera un trophée magnifique, ricana l'orc en se tournant vers ses hommes.

Il leva le bras pour lancer l'attaque, mais Gohenlass glissa la main dans son dos, faisant un signe aux archers qui déclenchèrent leurs tirs avant même que le chef des orcs ait le temps d'ordonner à ses hommes de charger. Une pluie de flèches s'abattit sur les créatures qui levèrent les mains pour se protéger. Les deux chefs orcs poussèrent des cris de rages et lancèrent la charge dans un désordre incohérent.

Legolas, Tauriel et Gohenlass plongèrent pour les éviter. Ils roulèrent sur le sol et une douleur violente remonta dans la poitrine du prince elfe. Une douleur qui faillit l'attirer dans l'inconscience, mais qu'il parvint à surmonter en gémissant faiblement. Une lame brilla non loin de son visage, mais une main puissante le leva du sol et décapita sauvagement son adversaire.

Gohenlass secoua doucement son petit frère de cœur dont la pâleur des traits l'inquiéta tout en criant un peu.

\- Il faut que tu restes avec moi. Viens !

Sans réellement lui demander son accord, Gohenlass entraîna Legolas derrière lui. Les deux elfes amorcèrent une manœuvre de replis, manœuvre qu'effectuèrent aussi leurs hommes se précipitant de nouveau sous le couvert des arbres.

En les voyant se replier aussi vite et malgré les flèches que certains tiraient encore, le chef des orcs eut un sourire satisfait.

\- Poursuivez-les ! Je veux qu'aucun d'entre eux n'en réchappe cette fois. Nous allons les exterminer !

Aussitôt, les orcs s'élancèrent à la poursuite des elfes, sans comprendre que la manœuvre venait d'être inversée par rapport à leur premier affrontement et qu'ils fonçaient droit dans un piège. Dans la clairière, à découvert, les orcs avaient peut-être l'avantage, mais dans les sous-bois, ils ne faisaient pas le poids.

Les elfes chargés de les appâter continuèrent à courir, entraînant les orcs toujours plus profondément dans la forêt. Leurs adversaires parvinrent à en rattraper certains et des lances en fauchèrent d'autres ce qui les galvanisa, mais ils parvinrent à les mener jusqu'à un chaos rocheux recouvert de mousse et là, à ce moment précis, le chef des orcs comprit qu'il était en train de se passer quelque chose, mais il était trop tard.

Des nuées de flèches s'abattirent des cimes des arbres pendant que les guerriers elfes sautèrent des branches, les entourant de toute part en poussant des cris de guerre. L'orc se mit à grogner.

\- Ils nous ont tendu un piège, ne les laissez pas nous enfermer !

Seulement, il était déjà trop tard. Le piège des elfes se referma avec une redoutable efficacité et pour la première fois, ces derniers prirent un réel ascendant sur leurs ennemis. Le chef des orcs poussa un cri de rage et se lança dans la mêlée. Assez rapidement, il repéra la fine silhouette de Legolas.

En serrant les dents, le jeune prince était parvenu à maîtriser sa douleur. Galvanisé par l'ascendant que prenaient doucement ses guerriers, il s'était lancé lui aussi dans le combat, faisant tournoyer avec grâce les dagues de sa mère, à laquelle il pensait dés qu'il devait mener un combat.

Legolas tournoya sur la droite et empala un orc avant de poser son regard sur l'affrontement. Un peu plus loin, il repéra la chevelure de feu de Tauriel. La jeune elfe était de plus en plus habile au combat, de plus en plus redoutable aussi. Il l'observa prendre appui sur un rocher, monter sur les épaules d'un orc et l'égorger dans un mouvement rapide et précis. Le corps de son adversaire bascula en avant et elle en sauta avec grâce, se retournant pour parer un coup et en éventrer un autre dans le même mouvement.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Legolas. Oui, elle devenait redoutable. Une attaque venant de la droite l'empêcha de continuer à la suivre et le ramena à la réalité. Legolas bondit, esquiva une charge violente et frappa son adversaire entre les omoplates. L'orc s'écroula bruyamment et le guerrier elfe bondit sur un rocher pour éviter un coup aux jambes.

Malheureusement, ce ne fut qu'au dernier moment qu'il perçut une masse sombre foncer sur lui : un warg ! L'animal butta violemment dans le jeune guerrier, le projetant brutalement au sol huit mètres en contrebas. Le dos de Legolas frappa brusquement le terrain rocheux et sa tempe heurta un affleurement rocheux. Un long gémissement de douleur lui échappa et cette fois, l'abysse sembla se refermer sur lui. Le dernier son qu'il perçut avant de perdre le contact avec la réalité fut un hurlement de détresse poussé par Gohenlass qui venait d'assister totalement impuissant à la scène.

OooooO

Galadriel était toujours penchée au-dessus de son blessé. Elle avait remplacé son pansement, se satisfaisant de voir que la blessure ne saignait plus, mais elle refusait de quitter son chevet. Thranduil souffrait, gémissait, tremblait et la fièvre qui était toujours en train de le dévorer ne cessait de l'inquiéter. Elle aurait dû s'éteindre et disparaître avec ses soins, pourtant il continuait à geindre et à se tordre de douleur, trempant de sueur les draps de son lit.

\- Allez Thranduil… Il faut tenir bon. Les vôtres ont tellement besoin de vous. Ne les abandonnez pas. Restez avec moi ! Thranduil !

_Le paysage était étrange, comme découpé au couteau. Il était sombre, à la fois inquiétant et apaisant. Il y avait un grand feu qui réchauffait la froideur de la caverne et des silhouettes qui se massaient en plusieurs endroits. Thranduil ne pouvait pas les identifier, mais il savait qu'elles étaient là, tout autour de lui et la sensation était remarquablement étrange. _

_Thranduil s'assit sur le sol sans avoir conscience qu'il avait été allongé là avant. Il se releva en titubant, portant la main à son côté blessé. Il ne ressentit plus aucune douleur et fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas normal. Il savait qu'il souffrait. Il avait toujours cette impression douloureuse que le fer de la lance était enfoncé dans son abdomen, mais il ne souffrait plus et il n'y avait pas de sang._

_Un peu déboussolé, il continua de chanceler. Le sol semblait se dérober sous ses pieds et il se serait écroulé si une main ne l'avait pas rattrapé, l'aidant à s'asseoir sur l'un des rochers._

\- _Hantale **[merci]**… Murmura doucement Thranduil._

\- _Ne me remercie pas ion nín **[mon fils]**, je suis triste de te voir là…_

_Thranduil sursauta et redressa la tête, manquant de s'écrouler lorsqu'il croisa le regard bleu rempli d'amour et d'affection de son père qui le regardait avec un sourire triste. Tout son corps se mit à trembler._

\- _Adar **[père]** ? _

_Oropher sourit et posa ses mains sur ses épaules._

\- _Arrête de trembler mon petit, ce n'est que moi…_

_La douceur dans ses mots, dans sa voix, la façon de s'adresser à lui, Thranduil eut subitement l'impression qu'il avait oublié tout ça, tous ces moments de tendresse complice et douce entre eux pour ne se souvenir que des moments terribles et douloureux. _

\- _Mais adar, ce n'est pas possible. Je vous ai perdu. Vous êtes mort dans mes bras et…_

\- _Je sais. Je suis désolé, mon fils. Je ne voulais pas t'abandonner. _

\- _Ce n'est pas de votre fait… répondit Thranduil en baissant la tête._

\- _Bien sûr que si…Si seulement je n'avais pas agi par fierté. Toutes ces souffrances à cause de moi._

\- _Non, je ne peux pas vous laisser dire ça, vous étiez un roi merveilleux, adar. Vous avez pris soin de ce peuple comme personne d'autre. Je suis un roi si insignifiant par rapport à vous. La couronne est trop dure à porter. J'ai échoué. Vous les avez sauvés, je les ai condamnés à la nuit._

\- _Non… C'est moi qui ne peux pas te laisser dire cela, répondit Oropher en glissant une main sur la nuque de son fils, assis devant lui, avant de l'attirer dans ses bras._

_Thranduil se laissa faire, posant sa tête sur le ventre de son père tout en murmurant d'une voix triste._

\- _C'est pourtant la vérité. Regardez, je n'ai même pas pu sauver ceux que j'aimais. J'ai perdu mon épouse, mon fils aîné… Les miens se font massacrer. Je ne sais même pas si mon petit garçon a survécu à ses blessures. Je suis un piètre roi. _

_Oropher soupira et recula. Il prit la tête de Thranduil entre ses mains et caressa doucement sa joue, là où il la savait mutilé._

\- _Tu es toujours prêt à aider les autres et à te sacrifier s'il le faut. Ton visage et ton corps portent les marques de cette abnégation sans bornes pour les autres. Tu es juste trop modeste pour demander la reconnaissance que tu mérites. _

\- _C'est faux, je…_

\- _Thranduil. Je suis ton père. Je t'ai élevé. Je te connais plus que tu te connais ton même. J'ai eu pour toi. Tout ce que nous avons dû affronter mon fils, mais tu as tenu bon. Tu es un Roi bon et sage pour ton peuple. Tu peux penser ce que tu veux, moi je sui fier de toi._

\- _Fier ? Demanda Thranduil dont la voix tremblait un peu._

\- _Oui, parce que je sais que tu feras toujours ce qu'il faut pour protéger les nôtres. Je suis tellement fier de toi et ta place n'est pas ici._

\- _Ici ? Mais où sommes-nous ? Je suis mort ?_

\- _Non… Tu fais comme d'habitude. Tu luttes, mais tu n'es pas seul cette fois. Je vais t'aider à vaincre. _

_Thranduil aurait voulu poser une dernière question, mais Oropher se pencha en avant. Il déposa un baiser rempli d'amour sur le front de son fils et une violente lumière l'aveugla au point qu'il ne put retenir un cri._

\- Thranduil !

La voix qui était en train de l'appeler était différente, plus aiguë, plus féminine.

\- Thranduil !

Ce dernier s'arqua, gémit et ouvrit les yeux en sursautant. Galadriel posa les mains sur sa poitrine, heureuse de le voir enfin reprendre vie même si son corps tremblait et que son souffle était encore trop irrégulier. Le roi de Vertbois posa son regard gris sur la dame de Lorien, murmurant d'un ton inquiet.

\- _Adar_…

Galadriel prit un air surprit et posa une main sur son front.

\- Tout va bien. Prenez votre temps, vous êtres en sécurité.

Thranduil cligna des yeux, tentant de remettre en ordre les idées erratiques qui peuplaient son esprit et soudain, il frémit, ouvrant de nouveau les yeux.

\- Mon fils est en danger…

OooooO

Le cri de Gohenlass se répercuta à travers tout le champ de bataille, mais il n'avait pas pu le retenir tellement la scène lui avait paru atroce. La charge du warg, féroce et brutal, le coup violemment encaissé par Legolas, son corps projeté dans les airs. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas crier. Surtout en le voyant chuter lourdement, en le voyant gémir avant de devenir inerte, trop inerte… et le warg qui le surplombait maintenant, prêt à l'achever sans pitié.

_Le paysage était étrange, comme découpé au couteau. Il était sombre à la fois inquiétant et apaisant. Il y avait un grand feu qui réchauffait la froideur de la caverne et des silhouettes qui se massaient en plusieurs endroits. Legolas ne pouvait pas les identifier, mais il savait qu'elles étaient là, tout autour de lui et la sensation était remarquablement étrange. _

_Legolas s'assit sur le sol sans avoir conscience qu'il avait été allongé là avant. Un long frémissement le parcourut et il porta les mains à ses tempes, les massant doucement le temps de comprendre ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Une douleur sourde se diffusa dans tout son crâne, lui provoquant un gémissement plaintif avant de disparaître. Le jeune elfe cligna des yeux. Il y avait quelque chose de pas normal. La douleur n'était pas sensé s'éteindre de cette manière. Il fit glisser une main à son torse, surpris de ne plus sentir sa douloureuse blessure et un air encore plus étonné se forma sur son visage en constatant qu'elle avait disparue, c'était effectivement particulièrement étrange. Surtout que son environnement resté flou._

\- _Oh ! Êr nín **[mon enfant]**, tu ne devrais pas être ici…_

_Le bond que fit Legolas le redressa sur ses pieds tellement sa surprise fut grande de ne pas être seul. En plus, il connaissait cette voix et il reconnut cette silhouette, mais tout cela n'avait aucun sens ! Elle ne pouvait pas être là ! Elle était morte… Elle était morte par sa faute, pour le sauver… Morte sans qu'il ne puisse la serrer une dernière fois dans ses bras, lui dire une dernière fois qu'il l'aimait. Son corps se mit à trembler sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler pendant que la silhouette se rapprocha._

\- _Mon petit garçon, comme tu es devenu grand, beau et fort… _

\- _Nana **[maman]**… _

_Legolas n'en revenait pas de se retrouver en présence de sa mère après toutes ces années, cela n'avait aucun sens. La Reine des elfes de bois, se contenta de lui sourire et se rapprocha pour le prendre dans ses bras. Legolas continua de trembler, mais s'accrocha fermement à elle, à la fois bouleversé et heureux de pouvoir à nouveau la serrer contre lui._

\- _Goheno nín **[pardonne-moi]** nana…_

\- _Mais tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner._

\- _Vous êtes morte à cause de moi, répondit le jeune elfe en enfouissant son visage dans la chevelure dorée de sa mère. Si je n'étais pas aussi…_

\- _Ne finis pas cette phrase. Tu n'étais qu'un tout petit garçon mon fils. Que peut un enfant contre autant de barbarie ?_

\- _Ce n'est pas une raison pour…_

\- _Je suis heureuse de te serrer dans mes bras, mais je suis aussi terrifiée. Ta place n'est pas encore ici mon fils, il faut te battre._

\- _Je suis si épuisé… _

\- _Je sais, je le sens, mais tu ne dois pas céder. Vous êtes tous les deux maintenant. Ton père et toi avaient besoin l'un de l'autre._

\- _Je suis une telle source de déception._

_Idelwën sursauta à son tour. Elle recula d'un pas et prit son visage entre ses mains, le forçant à la regarder droit dans les yeux._

\- _Legolas. Tu es fort, courageux, empathique envers les autres. Tu te soucies du bien de tous. Ton père t'aime plus que sa propre vie et il est fier de toi, n'en doute jamais mon fils._

\- _Nana…_

\- _Non mon grand, maintenant retourne vers lui._

\- _Je ne veux pas vous perdre de nouveau._

\- _Tu ne me perdras jamais, lui répliqua sa mère en se penchant pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue. Je serai toujours avec toi…_

_Legolas voulut protester, mais il y eut une grande lumière aveuglante…_

\- Legolas ! Hurla une voix lointaine et inquiète.

Un gémissement se forma entre ses lèvres

\- _Naneth _**_[mère]_**…

Pour toute réponse, il entendit un grognement menaçant qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux plus vite. Legolas découvrit la bouche puante aux crocs acérés du warg penché au-dessus de lui en même temps que la douleur se diffusa de nouveau avec brutalité dans son corps épuisé. Dans un geste de survie assez efficace, il leva la main et transperça la gueule de la bête par en-dessous. Sous la douleur, le warg se cabra, jetant son cavalier au sol. La lame d'un grand sabre empala ce dernier, puis un bras fut glissé sous le sien et le jeune elfe se fit violemment tirer en arrière.

\- Allez ! Il ne faut pas rester ici.

\- Gohenlass ?

Legolas ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais il se sentait encore un peu déboussolé et sa tête le faisait à nouveau souffrir. Aux côtés des deux amis, Tauriel élimina deux orcs en tournoyant autour et les rejoignit d'un bond, un air inquiet clairement affiché.

\- Nous sommes en train de reculer. Les orcs sont si brutaux.

\- Sauf que cette fois, nous ne pouvons pas faire demi-tour, répondit Legolas dont les idées commençaient à se remettre en place. Il est impensable de leur abandonner cette région, ils continueront à nous traquer.

\- Mais Tauriel a raison… Constata Gohenlass en frémissant, ils sont en train de se rassembler et…

Le fils adoptif de Thranduil fut brutalement interrompu par des cors qui résonnèrent dans la forêt. Il se redressa, observant la panique en train de s'emparer des orcs et comprit ce qui était en train de se passer lorsqu'une nuée de guerrier elfique déboula en renfort dans les sous-bois. D'un coup d'œil, il reconnut les seigneurs Elrond et Celeborn ainsi que plusieurs guerriers de la Lòrien. Ils fondirent sur les Orcs et leur chef, toujours monté sur son warg hurla de se replier, mais il était presque déjà trop tard. Un à un les orcs tombèrent sous les coups de leur adversaire et soudain, le calme revint de manière assez brutal dans la forêt.

Legolas frissonna… La bataille de l'Est venait de prendre fin… Une violente fatigue s'empara de lui et ses jambes refusèrent de continuer à le porter. Gohenlass le sentit s'effondrer et passa une main autour de sa taille pour le retenir. Legolas apprécia son geste et posa un bras sur ses épaules, tentant de ne pas s'écrouler totalement tout de suite. Elrond et Celeborn se dirigeaient vers eux, mais ils étaient seuls. Thranduil n'était pas là et tous ses mauvais pressentiments remontèrent à la surface, menaçant de l'engloutir.

En le tenant contre lui, Gohenlass sentit son ami se mettre à trembler et comprit ce qui était en train de lui passer par la tête. Lui aussi était inquiet.

Celeborn se rapprocha et s'inclina avec respect devant les deux fils du Roi de Vertbois.

\- La Lòrien honore sa promesse de se battre à vos côtés, nous sommes heureux d'être arrivé à temps.

\- Et je ne vous en remercierai jamais assez, répondit Legolas avec sincérité. Où est mon père.

\- Il va bien, le rassura Elrond. Il y a eu une embuscade, mais il va bien et le danger est écarté.

\- Oui, souffla Legolas en réponse, pour le moment…

Et personne autour de lui ne trouva rien à lui opposer, car tous savait que l'Ombre continuait à progresser. Une ombre qui engloutit même le jeune elfe dont les dernières forces finirent de s'évaporer. Gohenlass le sentit finir de peser contre lui et laissa échapper son inquiétude tout en se laissant tomber à genoux avec lui.

\- Legolas ?

Elrond suivit le mouvement et se pencha au-dessus du prince. Sa main pressa sa joue bien trop pâle pendant que Celeborn demanda.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Cet enfant a besoin de repos et de soins, dit Elrond en prenant doucement Legolas des bras de son ami. C'est un miracle qu'il ait pu tenir sur ses jambes jusque là. Il est bien le fils de son père, leur résistance est leur force.

OooooO

Legolas papillonna des yeux et ne put retenir un gémissement. Pourtant, la bataille était finie depuis prêt de deux semaines, son malaise passé depuis longtemps, mais sa plaie s'était infectée dans la bataille et le jeune elfe avait fini par presque aggravé de nouveau son cas. Il avait déliré et lutté contre la fièvre pendant plus de cinq jours. Il se rappelait de l'inquiétude de Gohenlass, de ses pleurs aussi et il ne fut pas étonné de le voir effondré sur une banquette aux côtés de son lit.

Depuis que les deux elfes s'étaient réellement parlé, leur relation s'était encore renforcée. Ils étaient frères… pas par le sang, mais par le cœur et cet attachement n'en été pas moins grand.

Legolas observa les traits fatigués et pâle de son grand frère adoptif. Il était épuisé par son inquiétude. Il aurait aimé lui dire qu'il se sentait mieux, mais il sursauta quand une voix grave lui murmura.

\- Ne le réveille pas. Il a besoin de récupérer lui aussi.

Legolas tourna vivement la tête de leur côté. Dans la pénombre de sa chambre, il n'avait pas vu qu'il n'était pas seul et une vague de joie le parcourut en voyant une grande silhouette se lever du fauteuil. Une silhouette qui vacilla doucement, mais vint s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit.

\- _Ada_ ?

Thranduil lui sourit. Dés qu'il avait senti qu'il pouvait tenir debout et malgré les remontrances de Galadriel, il avait repris la route pour rentrer et à peine arrivé, il s'était précipité là, déposant la couverture sur les épaules de Gohenlass et veillant son jeune fils.

Un jeune fils qui poussa sur ses bras pour se redresser et vers lequel il se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- J'ai cru vous avoir perdu, murmura Legolas en ne retenant pas ses larmes.

\- Moi aussi, répondit doucement son père en le serrant contre lui, touché de le sentir trembler. Mais nous sommes en vie. Tout va bien mon enfant, tout va bien…

Legolas ne répondit pas, s'agrippant fermement à son père qui ne put s'empêcher de prier pour ne pas être en train de lui mentir.


	16. L'ombre grandissante

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

**Faisant suite à « L'histoire d'un roi » et « L'histoire d'un prince », voici une série de plusieurs moments s'attachant aux combats menés par les Elfes d'Imladris et de Vertbois alors que le danger se fait de plus en plus présent. Après avoir consacré ces deux premières tomes à Thranduil et Legolas, j'avais envie de parler un peu plus de la famille d'Elrond, ce sera chose faite dés le 1er chapitre de cette fic.**

* * *

_**Bon alors au départ quand je me suis mise à publier sur ce site je me disais que jamais je n'écrirais ce tome 3 et du coup, j'ai fais une bourde j'ai utilisé comme un prompt l'un des chapitres que j'ai transformé en OS. Pour ceux et celles qui ont lus mes OS le début vous rappellera donc la situation finale de "Prisonnier des orcs" mais j'en avais besoin de comme situation de départ et pour les autres, ça ne vous bloquera pas dans votre lecture, je vous le promets ;)**_

* * *

**Alors qu'Elladan et Legolas se remettent doucement, Elrond et un groupe d'elfes partent à la rencontre des Rôdeurs du Nord, mais est-ce qu'il ne serait pas déjà trop tard ?**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

**_L'HISTOIRE DE DEUX ROYAUMES_**

_**Chapitre 16 : L'ombre grandissante**_

La bataille de l'Est, qui s'était déroulée prêt de deux ans plus tôt, avait laissé des traces différentes des autres batailles menées jusque là. Les Orcs ne tentaient plus d'attaquer de front l'enclave des elfes de Taur-e-Ndaedelos, mais ils les guettaient dés qu'ils mettaient un pied dehors. Chaque trajet était dangereux et c'était ce qui s'était passé quelques jours plus tôt…

Une légère brise entra par la fenêtre de la chambre faisant légèrement frissonner Elrohir assis sur le bord du lit de son frère jumeau. Quelques jours plus tôt, alors qu'ils traversaient les Mont Brumeux pour redescendre sur la Vallée Perdue, Elladan et Legolas avaient été attaqué puis capturés par les Orcs. Les deux jeunes elfes ne devaient leur survie qu'à l'intervention de leurs pères respectifs qui avaient réussis à se faufiler dans le repère des Orcs pour les soustraire à leurs tortures.

Le retour à Fondcombe avait été silencieux et douloureux, les deux étant inquiets pour leurs enfants, mais après plusieurs jours à lutter, Legolas et Elladan avaient fini par reprendre connaissance et maintenant, ils allaient bien. Cependant, Elrohir était incapable de quitter le chevet de son frère. Il avait eu l'atroce sensation d'être en train de le perdre et son cœur s'était déchiré en deux. Il était son jumeau, son double, une partie de lui-même… Il ne pouvait concevoir sa vie sans lui et il se demandait comment son père pouvait bien trouver la force de se lever et de continuer à avancer, lui qui avait perdu le sien…

Un frisson le fit frémir à cette simple idée, mais une voix apaisante murmura dans son dos.

\- Tu sais qu'il va bien, je n'aurais pas permis qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Elrohir sursauta et se redressa vers l'autre lit. Legolas se redressa en grimaçant doucement. Les blessures que lui avaient infligées ses bourreaux sous la torture le faisaient encre souffrir. Elrohir lui adressa un léger sourire.

\- Je sais… Tu étais prêt à te faire tuer à sa place, répondit-il en se levant pour venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je sais… ce que l'on ressent… devant le corps de son frère, répondit l'elfe blond en tremblant. Je ne le souhaite à personne et surtout pas à l'un de vous.

\- Et ton père, lui répondit une seconde voix. Vous avez déjà fermé les yeux de tellement de personnes que vous aimiez.

\- Tu m'as déjà sorti cet argument, lui répliqua Legolas, souriant à Elladan qui était en train de s'asseoir lui aussi, et de toute manière l'Ombre ne fera pas de discernement. Les orcs s'enhardissent. Ils sont comme poussés par une force de plus en plus grande.

\- Est-ce que tu penses que ton père à raison ? Que le Nécromancien n'est pas qu'un simple magicien ? Que notre ancien ennemi soit sur le point de renaître ? Demanda Elrohir.

\- Je ne le connais pas et donc je ne peux le reconnaître. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que l'avenir s'obscurcit chaque jour un peu plus. Quel espoir nous reste-t-il au final ? Nos compagnons tombent les uns après les autres, nos défenses faiblissent et eux, semblent toujours posséder la même puissance. Une puissance qui croît chaque jour.

\- Ne soit pas pessimiste, dit Elrohir. Ma mère disait qu'il ne fallait jamais perdre espoir, que même le plus violent des orages finissait chassé par une éclaircie. Je veux croire qu'elle sera possible et que tout finira enfin par s'arranger.

OoooO

De son côté, Elrond avait laissé Imladris à la garde de Glorfindel avant de prendre la route avec un groupe de guerriers dans lequel se trouvait Erestor et Lindir. Le Seigneur de la Vallée Perdue avait reçu un message inquiétant de la part d'un éclaireur des Rôdeurs du Nord, un message qui ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent, il devait se hâter.

Arahad était un chef avisé et prudent. Depuis 68 ans, il menait les Dunedains avec bienveillance et vaillance. Les hommes du Nord combattaient régulièrement contre les Orcs lors de leur patrouille en Eriador, mais ce message, ces quelques mots griffonnés à la hâte, montraient de l'angoisse. Elrond savait qu'il devait aller à sa rencontre. Dans les premières années où il était devenu le chef des Rôdeur, Arahad l'avait sauvé lui et les siens d'un piège mortel dans les Monts Brumeux. Aujourd'hui c'étaient eux qui étaient piégés, il ne pouvait pas les abandonner. Il devait se hâter !

Les Elfes chevauchaient donc avec rapidité et silence. Aux côtés de leur seigneur se tenaient Erestor et Lindir. L'intendant était aussi un bon guerrier, l'un des plus habiles même et il s'était porté volontaire, laissant à Glorfindel la charge de veiller sur la cité.

Ils tournèrent sur la droite, s'engageant dans un défilé et Elrond tira violemment sur les rennes de son cheval pour l'immobiliser. Un long frisson remonta le long de son échine pendant que la nausée faillit le submerger. Avec agilité, le seigneur d'Imladris se laissa tomber de la selle de sa monture et se rattrapa de justesse quand ses jambes cédèrent.

Trop tard…

Les renforts que les Humains avaient tant espérés étaient arrivés trop tard. Le groupe de Rôdeur du Nord était là, dans ce défilé. Leurs corps mutilés et couverts de sang parsemaient le sol. Le regard d'Elrond balaya les cadavres. Les hommes avaient combattu avec courage. Ils avaient tout tenté pour résister, jusqu'à tenter une dernière sortie désespérée… Une sortie voulue par leur chef qui s'était sans doute cru abandonné. A court de provisions, tout valait mieux que de mourir de faim…

Elrond repéra l'un des corps et se rapprocha en tentant de ne pas marcher dans les flaques de sang et les viscères qui jonchaient le sol. Un frémissement lui rappela sa nausée et il faillit défaillir avant de se laisser tomber à genoux auprès de la dépouille qu'il venait de rejoindre. L'homme donnait l'apparence d'un jeune quarantenaire, mais le demi-elfe savait qu'il n'en était rien. Cela faisait 68 ans qu'il tentait de diriger au mieux les derniers Dùnedains. Il était brave, courageux et il était son ami. Un ami qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver… Un de plus… Une longue flèche noire était fichée dans sa poitrine et une plaie béante balafrait son ventre. Son agonie avait dû être lente et douloureuse s'il en jugeait par le sang qui s'étalait en flaque autour de son corps. Bouleversé, Elrond lui caressa doucement la joue.

\- _Goheno nín _**_[Pardonne-moi]_** Arahad !

Il se pencha, laissant son front reposer sur celui du jeune Dùnedain, luttant contre la sinistre impression de perdre une nouvelle fois un fils de son frère… Ce frère qui avait choisi son côté mortel le laissant seul et lui offrant des descendants sur lequel veiller, des descendants qui venaient encore de se faire massacrer.

Derrière leur seigneur, les Elfes d'Elrond gardèrent le silence, respectant son deuil, mais Lindir repéra subitement du mouvement. Aussitôt, il sursauta et se mit sur ses gardes avant de se pencher.

\- _Aran nín _**_[Mon seigneur]_**, nous ne sommes pas seuls !

Elrond redressa la tête et observa les falaises au-dessus d'eux. Se rendant compte que le jeune elfe avait raison. Il y avait des ombres, des ombres menaçantes. D'un bon, il bondit sur ses pieds et hurla.

\- Les Orcs ! A vos arcs !

Au cri de leur chef, tous les elfes empoignèrent leurs arcs, mais n'eurent pas le temps de se mettre vraiment en position parce que les Orcs leur foncèrent dessus en poussant des hurlements. Grâce à leur habilité, les elfes eurent le temps d'encocher quand même leurs flèches pour les repousser et ils purent retenir la première vague afin de se regrouper.

Un orc tenta sa chance en attaquant Elrond, mais ce dernier le contra et l'élimina d'un revers de sa lame avant de pivoter sur la droite et de trancher la gorge d'un autre adversaire. Ce dernier s'écroula à ses pieds en poussant des cris pendant qu'Elrond se redressa pour analyser le lieu de la bataille. Le sol était coupant et escarpé. Il n'y avait nul endroit pour fuir ou de se cacher à part un chaos rocheux plus haut dans la pente. Un amas de roches disparates qui avait servi de cachette à certains des orcs qui étaient en train de fondre sur eux et qui avait dû être le dernier abri des Dùnedains massacrés. De plus, la situation risquait de devenir rapidement très compliquée parce que les Orcs les attendaient. Ils savaient que les Humains espéraient des renforts et ils avaient fait preuve de patience, utilisant le terrain escarpé pour les encercler.

\- Il faut faire demi-tour ! Hurla Elrond à ses hommes au moment où les Orcs effrayèrent leurs chevaux.

Les animaux se cabrèrent et s'enfuirent, abandonnant les Elfes à la merci de leurs adversaires. Elrond laissa échapper un juron peu élégant dans la bouche d'un elfe, avant de pivoter vers ses hommes.

\- Allez !

Les Elfes comprirent toute l'urgence de leur situation et tentèrent de dévaler le passage, mais d'autres orcs surgirent sur la gauche et heurtèrent brutalement le flanc du groupe. Leur charge coûta la vie à plusieurs elfes transpercés par leurs lames et Elrond cramponna Lindir pour le tirer à l'arrière juste à temps. Il lui évita un coup mortel et tua l'orc pendant qu'à ses côtés, Erestor fit également reculer le sien avant de l'embrocher.

Toutefois, un coup d'œil entre les deux elfes leur fit comprendre que c'était peine perdue. Les orcs les pressèrent, les encerclèrent et avant même qu'ils n'aient le temps de tenter une nouvelle manœuvre, ils se retrouvèrent à leur merci. Elrond frémit de rage devant la quantité de pics et de lances qui s'apprêtaient déjà à les transpercer.

\- Si vous voulez vivre plus longtemps que vos alliés, je vous conseille de lâcher vos armes ! Tonna une voix sinistre et gutturale.

Elrond tourna la tête en direction de la source de la voix et découvrit un orc dépassant les autres de la tête et des épaules. Il était grand, solide et sa peau était aussi rouge que la lave de la Montagne du Destin. Des cicatrices barraient ses bras et il observa les Elfes acculés avec un air mauvais.

\- Vous êtes si prévisible, petite vermine. J'aimerais vous détruire d'un claquement de doigt, mais j'ai de meilleurs projets.

\- Des projets ? S'étonna Erestor. Autre que la mort ?

\- Ne me provoque pas !

Erestor frémit de rage et Elrond posa une main sur son bras pour le calmer s'attirant un regard de l'orc rouge.

\- Intéressant… Tu es donc le chef de ce groupe d'elfes pathétiques ? Alors dans ce cas, demande-leur de se rendre s'ils ne veulent pas servir de trophées de chasse à Taurog, le sanglant.

Elrond plissa des yeux.

\- Qui nous dit que vous n'allez pas nous massacrer dés que nous aurons lâché nos armes.

\- Je peux aussi vous massacrer maintenant ! S'exclama Taurog en faisant un geste à l'un de ses hommes qui ne fut pas long à réagir.

Sa lame transperça la poitrine du guerrier elfe à proximité qui glapit de douleur avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

\- Non ! Hurla Elrond impuissant.

Il eut le temps de croiser le regard de son guerrier, puis celui-ci s'écroula lourdement sur le sol en continuant à gémir.

\- Alors, je les tues tous un par un ou tu leur dis de se rendre.

Le seigneur d'Imladris soupira. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Alors, il se tourna vers ses guerriers et leur ordonna d'une voix ferme.

\- Lâchez-vos armes. Ils ont gagné.

Il perçut une légère hésitation chez les elfes, mais ces derniers savaient parfaitement que leur seigneur avait raison. Alors, ils lui obéirent. Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'Orc à la peau rouge.

\- Bien ! Voilà une décision sage ! Enchaînez-les nous les emmenons ! Le Maître veut certaines réponses !

OooooO

Glorfindel était assis sur l'une des terrasses du palais. Le soleil était chaud et doux à la fois. Non loin de là, Arwën était en train de chahuter doucement avec Elrohir pendant que Legolas et Elladan, étendus sur des banquettes se reposaient. Les deux elfes étaient presque guéris, mais ils appréciaient la douceur et le calme du moment.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et la haute stature de Thranduil se glissa à son tour sur la terrasse. Il se courba pour ne pas s'assommer à une poutre ciselée et se dirigea vers Glorfindel.

\- Combien de temps Elrond a-t-il dit que cela leur prendrait pour aller au devant des Rôdeurs ?

\- Moins de temps, cela est sûr, dit Glorfindel en délaissant son livre, mais cela ne veut pas dire que tout se passe mal. Les Orcs sont nombreux dans les montagnes, il est plus prudent de contourner certaines zones. Cela fait perdre du temps, mais accroît votre espérance de vie ! Conclut-il avant de se remettre à sa lecture.

Thranduil fit la moue.

\- Vous n'êtes donc jamais inquiet ?

\- Pas tant que j'ai nulle raison de l'être.

Thranduil ouvrit la bouche pour lui faire remarquer que l'ombre qui était en train de les atteindre était pour lui une raison suffisante, mais il se fit griller la priorité par un elfe brun à la peau anormalement pâle et à la joue couvert de sang. L'elfe, habillé en guerrier chancela et porta la main à son ventre. Thranduil vit le sang s'écouler entre ses doigts et plongea pour le récupérer avant qu'il s'effondre sur le sol. Il le réceptionna et le cala dans ses bras en se laissant tomber à genoux.

\- Je suis là.

\- _Ar nín __**[Mon Roi]**_, c'est… c'est…

Alerté par l'apparition du guerrier blessé, Glorfindel, Arwën, Legolas et les jumeaux s'étaient précipités vers lui à leur tour.

\- Prends ton temps, murmura Thranduil d'une voix apaisée tout en pressant sa joue.

L'elfe blessé hocha la tête, ferma les yeux pour prendre une longue inspiration, puis les rouvrit pour murmurer.

\- Nous sommes tombés dans un piège. J'ai ou m'échapper dans la cohue, mais le Seigneur Elrond et les autres guerriers ont été fait prisonniers par les Orcs. Il faut les sauver ! Dépêchez-vous !

Un frisson glacial parcourut l'assemblée, pétrifiée par les mots de l'elfe blessé. Personne ne parvint à répondre, trop choqué par la nouvelle… Personne sauf Thranduil, trop habitué aux drames pour s'en émouvoir. Dans ses bras, il sentait le jeune guerrier faiblir et il apostropha deux gardes qui venaient vers eux en courant.

\- Dépêchez-vous ! Il a besoin de soins !

Les elfes s'activèrent, emmenant le blessé aux salles de soins, pendant que Thranduil retint un garde par une épaule. Ce dernier sursauta en se retournant en direction du Roi des elfes sylvains.

\- Il me faut un cheval rapide !

L'elfe hocha la tête avant de partir en courant pendant que Glorfindel fit quelques pas pour se placer devant Thranduil. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il trouvait un elfe plus grand que lui, mais il devait le retenir. Il posa donc une main sur le torse du Roi des elfes sylvains pour l'empêcher d'avancer, frémissant quand ce dernier posa son regard de cristal d'acier sur sa main.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Vous n'avez pas compris ce qu'il vient de nous dire ? Elrond est prisonnier. Je vais le chercher.

\- Seul ?

\- Ils étaient nombreux et ils se sont fait prendre. Seul c'est plus simple.

\- Sauf que vous n'irez pas seul là-bas. Je viens avec vous.

\- Et nous aussi ! Répondirent à l'unisson Legolas et les jumeaux.

Thranduil leur lança un regard réprobateur, mais l'heure n'était pas à la discussion alors il répondit un peu sèchement en poussant la main de Glorfindel.

\- Ne me ralentissez pas.

Il s'éloigna à grandes enjambées pendant que Glorfindel se tourna vers Legolas.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

\- Il est inquiet.

\- Je veux bien le croire, mais…

\- Elrond est comme un frère, lâcha Legolas sur un ton un peu excédé. Trop de morts hantent ses nuits, Il ne veut plus perdre personne. Dépêchons. Le temps que nous discutions, il sera déjà parti.

OooooO

Sans aucun ménagement, Elrond et ses guerriers furent précipités dans un grand cachot sous les grognements des Orcs qui finirent de bousculer les blessés pour les faire avancer plus vite. Un des jeunes guerriers elfes, blessés à la cuisse perdit l'équilibre et roula sur le sol. Les orcs poussèrent des grognements et lui donnèrent de violents coups de pied, l'empêchant de se relever alors même que c'était ce qu'ils attendaient de lui.

Elrond tenta de le rejoindre pour le tirer vers lui et l'extraire à leur violence, mais les Orcs ne lui en laissèrent pas le temps. Agacés par sa faiblesse, l'un d'eux tira sa lame et la planta furieusement dans sa poitrine.

\- Non ! Hurla Elrond, mais il était trop tard.

Le jeune elfe gémit et l'orc lui donna un dernier coup de pied qui le propulsa dans le cachot. Le seigneur d'Imladris se précipita vers lui et se jeta à genou devant le jeune elfe. Il glissa ses mains sous lui et l'attira dans ses bras. Ce dernier toussa du sang, haleta et son regard se braqua sur celui de son seigneur. Un regard rempli de douleur pendant que son souffle devenait de plus en plus difficile. Elrond posa une main sur sa joue, lui murmura des encouragements, mais il était trop tard. Sous ses doigts, il sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre et son regard se fit fixe. Un élan de rage le fit frémir. Sa blessure à la jambe n'était pas mortelle. Il avait juste du mal à marcher, cela ne justifiait pas de l'achever comme une bête.

Elrond redressa la tête, un éclair de colère sauvage au fond de se regard brun, un éclair que capta Taurog, l'elfe à la peau rouge.

\- Je sens ta rage, mais cela ne change rien. Dis-toi que c'est le premier de la liste. J'ai des questions à vous poser et si vous me répondez rapidement, votre mort sera aussi rapide que la sienne, sinon… Je sais prendre mon temps, tu veux que je te montre.

Taurog fit mine de se tourner vers un autre guerrier elfe, mais Elrond déposa la dépouille de celui qu'il tenait dans les bras et se redressa d'un bond.

\- Non !

Mais là encore, son cri ne détourna pas son horrible adversaire de son objectif. Il empoigna un autre guerrier, le leva du sol et le mit en devant lui face à Elrond. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

\- Regarde ton chef, il t'a mené à la mort.

\- Ne lui faites rien ! S'exclama Elrond, mais le sourire de Taurog se fit plus grand, et d'un geste brusque, il lui trancha la gorge.

\- Non ! Hurla Elrond en frémissant de rage pendant que le corps de l'elfe supplicié s'écroulait sur le sol.

\- Bien je crois que j'ai votre attention. Alors passons aux choses sérieuses. J'ai des questions et vous allez répondre sinon, je les tue un par un !

\- Posez vos questions !

L'orc colossal à la peau rouge afficha un grand sourire.

\- Bien… Au final je n'ai qu'une seule question. Depuis trop longtemps les Elfes nous harcèlent et arrêtent notre progression. Le Maître en est courroucé. Il veut les débusquer et les tuer un à un, mais pour ça il faut les trouver. Par ici, ils se terrent dans vallée secrète, un endroit dont nous ne connaissons pas l'entrée, mais vous, vous la connaissez et vous allez nous indiquer l'accès.

\- La vallée perdue ? Murmura Elrond en frémissant.

Imladris… Ces orcs se préparaient au combat pour raser Imladris. Quelque soit l'ennemi tapi dans l'ombre, quelque soit le Maître comme Taurog l'appelait, il voulait leur mort à tous… Raser Imladris, il ne pouvait pas laisser faire une telle chose, des centaines d'elfes innocents ne se doutaient pas du danger qui les attendait. Il se devait de les protéger, c'était son rôle.

\- Je ne connais pas la Vallée Perdue. Nous sommes des orcs nomades, alliés aux Rôdeur du Nord que vous avez massacré.

\- Tu me crois assez bête pour avaler une chose pareille ! Ces fameux Rôdeurs eux-mêmes semblent connaître le chemin de cette vallée, mais aucun d'entre eux ne veut parler. Ils ont préférés que je les massacre comme des animaux… Et je suis très motivé pour faire subir la même chose à tes guerriers, ajouta-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

\- Non ! S'exclama Elrond en faisant les derniers mètres qui le séparait de son ennemi. Cela ne servira à rien. Ces hommes n'ont jamais mis un pied dans la Vallée Perdue.

\- Tu me prends réellement pour un idiot ! Rugit Taurog en agrippant sa masse.

Avant qu'Elrond n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il lui porta un violent coup au torse. Le seigneur d'Imladris sentit trois de ses côtes se rompre et la douleur lui arracha un cri pendant qu'il roulait lourdement sur le sol. Instinctivement, il porta la main à sa poitrine. Son souffle était difficile, rude et la douleur était à deux doigts de l'attirer dans l'abime. A demi-allongé sur le sol du cachot ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps de l'elfe égorgé sans pitié par Taurog. C'était ce qu'il réservait aux siens, à tous le siens. Ceux qui étaient là, comme ceux qui étaient à l'abri dans la cité. La douleur était brutale, ses difficultés à respirer de plus en plus grandes, mais il ne pouvait pas céder… Il ne pouvait indiquer le chemin d'Imladris à ces hordes de barbares.

Un pas lourd et pesant se rapprocha de lui. Un pas qui était bien évidement celui de Taurog et qui suffisait à comprendre toute son animosité. Elrond tenta de se redresser. Il parvint à s'asseoir et glissa pour s'éloigner de lui. Son torse lui faisait atrocement mal et le moindre geste lui arrachait une grimace de douleur. Taurog se planta devant lui.

\- Il est temps de parler ! A moins que tu préfères mourir ? Peut-être que le massacre de leur capitaine les rendra plus bavard.

Elrond tenta de reculer et son dos heurta le mur du cachot. Pour la première fois de sa longue vie, il ne voyait pas de solution pour se sortir de là. Presque un peu inutilement, il leva une main pour tenter de se protéger, attendant que les coups ne l'achèvent, mais ce fut pour lui que quelqu'un poussa un cri et avant qu'Elrond ne comprenne ce qui était en train de se passer, il vit Lindir se précipiter en direction de Taurog.

Un frisson remonta le long de son échine et il tenta de l'arrêter, mais le jeune elfe sauta sur l'orc à la peau rouge. Taurog chancela, mais il le repoussa en laissant échapper un cri de rage. Lindir tomba lourdement assis sur le sol et l'orc laissa éclater sa rage.

D'un geste brutal, il brandit sa masse et l'abattit violemment sur lui. Lindir, qui tentait de se redresser, encaissa le coup au niveau de l'épaule gauche. Il laissa échapper un gémissement, tenta de se protéger, mais en encaissa un deuxième. Le bruit de ses os en train de se briser lui donna la nausée et la douleur rendit soudainement la scène floue. Il haleta, tentant de toucher son épaule disloquée avec sa main droite. La pointe de ses doigts se tinta de sang et il sentit même certains de ses os affleurer, ce qui lui déclencha de nouveau une nausée désagréable.

Emporté par sa rage, Taurog se planta devant lui et Lindir comprit que c'était la fin. Il plongerait bientôt dans la nuit pour rejoindre leurs disparus dans les Cavernes de Mandos. Un peu perdu, il tourna la tête sur la gauche pour croiser une dernière fois le regard d'Elrond. Ce dernier lui la peur et la douleur dans le regard du jeune elfe et rassembla ses forces pour se redresser.

\- Non ! Si vous le laissez vivre. Je vous dirais ce que vous voulez savoir !

\- _Ney Aran nín_, murmura Lindir à demi-conscient.

\- _Aran_ ? S'étonna l'orc à la peau rouge en se retournant vers lui. Il y a quelques mots que je connais de votre odieuse langue et celui-là est très parlant.

Elrond soutint le regard de son vis-à-vis et se redressa. Il chancela, mais parvint à tenir debout tout en gardant une main sur ses côtes brisées.

\- Epargne-le. Je suis Elrond de Fondcombe. Cette vallée que tu cherches à atteindre est la mienne.

\- Le Seigneur en personne ! Je suis content de faire votre connaissance votre Altesse, effectivement, nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire.

Taurog se détourna donc de Lindir et se rapprocha d'Elrond. Erestor, qui se trouvait derrière lui, murmura dans un souffle.

\- Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

\- Je vais vous gagner du temps, sortez d'ici.

\- _Aran nín_…

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de discuter.

**La** main de Taurog, se posant sur l'épaule d'Elrond pour l'entraîner avec lui, coupa court à leur conversation.

\- Nous allons discuter ailleurs.

\- Non, souffla Erestor, désespéré à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer.

Mais il était trop tard, Elrond était déjà emmené par les orcs. Un léger gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Lindir. Erestor tourna la tête dans sa direction et se rapprocha rapidement de lui. Le sang maculait son épaule et sa poitrine. Il était faible et gravement blessé, mais Erestor refusait de le regarder agoniser sans rien faire. Il observa la plaie et lui tapota la joue pour le garder éveillé.

\- Hey ! Je suis là Lindir, reste avec moi !

Le jeune elfe tenta d'ouvrir les yeux plus grands, mais cela ressembla à un effort surhumain. Erestor sentit une rage froide monter en lui. Il agonisait. Les lésions internes dût à ses os brisés étaient en train de le tuer.

\- Allez Lindir. Courage.

\- Attention, murmura le jeune elfe du bout des lèvres.

\- Attention ?

Erestor se tourna légèrement et compris rapidement contre quoi il voulait les mettre en garde. Taurog était parti avec quelques uns de ses hommes, mais les autres orcs étaient encore là, dans son dos et leurs sourires sadiques n'annonçaient rien de bon.


	17. La citadelle de Taurog

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

**Faisant suite à « L'histoire d'un roi » et « L'histoire d'un prince », voici une série de plusieurs moments s'attachant aux combats menés par les Elfes d'Imladris et de Vertbois alors que le danger se fait de plus en plus présent. Après avoir consacré ces deux premières tomes à Thranduil et Legolas, j'avais envie de parler un peu plus de la famille d'Elrond, ce sera chose faite dés le 1er chapitre de cette fic.**

* * *

_**Bon alors au départ quand je me suis mise à publier sur ce site je me disais que jamais je n'écrirais ce tome 3 et du coup, j'ai fais une bourde j'ai utilisé comme un prompt l'un des chapitres que j'ai transformé en OS. Pour ceux et celles qui ont lus mes OS le début vous rappellera donc la situation finale de "Prisonnier des orcs" mais j'en avais besoin de comme situation de départ et pour les autres, ça ne vous bloquera pas dans votre lecture, je vous le promets ;)**_

* * *

**Thranduil, Glorfindel, Legolas et les jumeaux remontent la piste pour tenter de retrouver Elrond et son groupe, désormais à la merci de leur ennemi.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

**_L'HISTOIRE DE DEUX ROYAUMES_**

_**Chapitre 17 : La citadelle de Taurog**_

Thranduil fut le premier à percevoir l'odeur puante de la mort, il tira sur ses rennes, immobilisant son cheval et jeta un léger coup d'œil à ses compagnons avant de sauter de la selle. Il connaissait trop bien ce genre de scènes. Des corps mutilés, des guerriers qui n'avaient pu résister à la barbarie et les Orcs qui en les voyant rompre étaient devenus plus barbares. Dans son dos, il sentit son fils et les trois elfes d'Imladris le rejoindre. Glorfindel se glissa à sa droite, observant le carnage avec de grands yeux effarés.

\- Quelle horreur…

\- Je pensais que vous aviez vu pire ?

\- Assurément, répondit Glorfindel en faisant quelques pas pour se baisser, fermant de la main les yeux d'un rôdeur surpris par la mort trop vite pour le faire, mais je crois qu'on ne s'habitue jamais. On pense que la barbarie ne peut pas être plus grande et pourtant, elle nous surprend toujours. Ils ont été acculés et massacrés. Ils n'avaient aucune chance.

\- Ils ne sont pas les seuls, lui rétorqua Thranduil en désignant le corps de deux elfes, plus haut dans le charnier.

\- Non ! Hurlèrent à l'unisson les jumeaux avant de partir en courant.

Une boule était en train de se former au creux de leurs estomacs et la peur de retrouver leur père parmi les cadavres était grande. Ils s'agenouillèrent devant les elfes, soulagés qu'il ne soit pas avec les morts, mais bouleversés devant les corps de leurs amis tombés au combat.

Glorfindel se redressa en titubant. Son regard balaya les cadavres mutilés et il murmura d'un ton ferme.

\- Tous ces morts, cela ne me donne que plus l'envie de combattre cette Ombre et ses bras armés. Nous devons en venir à bout.

\- Pourquoi ne pas commencer par protéger les nôtres ? lui répliqua Thranduil en se baissant à son tour devant le corps d'un elfe mort dont le visage reflétait la jeunesse même pour un membre de sa race.

Il fit glisser sa main sur son front et lui ferma les yeux en murmura une légère prière en sindarin.

\- Parce que lorsqu'ils auront massacrés les autres à qui croyez-vous qu'ils s'en prendront ? Lui rétorqua Glorfindel, une fois qu'il eut fini.

\- Il n'a pas tort, _ada_, répondit Legolas en se rapprochant.

\- J'ai assez sacrifié les miens pour le bien des autres. Vu la considération que cela m'apporte, la défense de mon Royaume est désormais bien suffisante.

\- Vos mots m'attristent, même si je les comprends, répondit Glorfindel, je…

Soudain, en plein milieu de sa phrase, l'elfe se tut et poussa un cri de désespoir avant de partir en courant.

\- Non !

D'un bond, il gravit quelques rochers et se précipita vers le corps de l'un des Rôdeurs. Ses mains tremblaient quand il se saisit de son corps l'attirant dans ses bras .

\- Arahad !

Ses doigts effleurèrent sa joue pleine de sang et son émotion faillit le submerger. Depuis plus six décennies l'elfe et le chef de Dùnedain avaient mené plusieurs combats. Ils étaient amis et le retrouver massacré de cette façon lui soulevait l'estomac. L'elfe laissa tomber sa joue sur le sommet de son crâne, tout en berçant doucement l'humain mort dans ses bras et en récitant à son tour une prière en sindarin. La douleur de Glorfindel fit écho à celle que pouvait ressentir Thranduil à chaque fois qu'il perdait l'un des siens. Le Roi des Elfes sylvains n'était peut-être pas d'accord avec lui sur sa vision du monde, mais il n'était jamais insensible à la douleur. Thranduil se rapprocha donc et s'agenouilla devant lui.

\- Il était votre ami ?

\- Un frère d'arme. Il y a de nombreuses années, il nous a sauvés d'un piège mortel et nous l'avons abandonné.

\- Sa mort n'est pas de votre fait. Ne vous en tenez pas pour responsable.

\- Je ne peux pas être aussi détaché et froid que vous devant la mort.

\- Je ne le suis pas, mais nous avons un but. Il faut retrouver Elrond et les autres guerriers.

\- C'est de la folie. Regardez toute cette barbarie. Ils sont sans doute déjà morts.

\- Je n'accepterais leurs morts que devant leurs dépouilles. Si les Orcs ont jugé bon de les emmener avec eux, c'est pour une raison. Je sais qu'ils sont en vie, mais ils ne tiendront pas longtemps. Il faut les retrouver.

\- Je ne peux pas le laisser là, répondit Glorfindel en caressant avec tendresse la joue d'Arahad.

\- Alors, je vais vous aider à le mettre en terre et nous reviendrons pour les autres.

Le regard des deux elfes se croisa et Glorfindel hocha la tête.

... .

Avec une dernière prière, l'ancien capitaine de Gondolin déposa une pierre plus grosse au sommet de la tombe de son ami. Puis, il se redressa en chancelant. Cette mort-là, plus que toutes les autres, lui rappelait soudainement toutes les batailles terribles menées dans cette vie ou dans l'autre et pour la première fois, il se demanda si tout cela prendrait fin un jour. Avec un sursaut, il fut tiré de ses rêveries par la voix de Legolas.

\- Ces montagnes se ressemblent toutes. Comment allons-nous les retrouver ?

\- Faire prisonnier une groupe implique de ne pas avoir de longue marche à faire, répondit Glorfindel. Les Orcs ont plusieurs citadelles dans tous les Mont Brumeux, mais une seule est assez proche d'ici pour être leur point de repli.

\- Alors dans ce cas, ne perdons plus de temps, dit Thranduil en faisant mine de redescendre.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous, mais nous ne pouvons plus prendre les chevaux.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Elladan. Ils nous permettent d'aller plus vite.

\- Pas cette fois. J'ai repéré cette citadelle en patrouillant un jour avec Arahad, dit Glorfindel en posant les yeux sur la tombe de son ami. A pied les Orcs font un détour de trois kilomètres à travers les rochers pour pouvoir y accéder.

\- A pied ? Demanda Thranduil en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui, mais je connais un raccourci qui nous fera gagner un temps précieux, ajouta le capitaine de Gondolin en levant les yeux sur la paroi rocheuse en face de lui. Vous aimez l'escalade ?

OooooO

La gifle dont le gratifia Taurog fut si violente qu'Elrond faillit perdre connaissance. Elle lui brûla la joue tandis que le sang, coulant de son arcade sourcilière ouverte, brouillait sa vision. Ses bras étaient attachés à ses chaines et soumis à une pression qui commençait à rendre la douleur dans ses épaules insupportable, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre pied par terre, l'ignoble orc à la peau de flammes ayant fait en sorte que ses pieds effleurent le sol sans pouvoir y prendre appui.

Il n'avait pas fallu très longtemps pour que le seigneur d'Imladris perde la notion du temps. La souffrance lui embrouillait l'esprit. Taurog trouva très distrayant de le voir faiblir et il se pencha assez prêt pour qu'il ne puisse pas échapper à son souffle fétide.

\- Allons, tu penses vraiment que vous allez pouvoir me cacher l'accès à votre cité encore longtemps ? Si tu te laisses tuer, tu crois réellement qu'aucun de te guerriers ne trahira le secret ?

\- Chacun de mes hommes préférera mourir que vous ouvrir les portes de la Vallée Perdue.

\- Vous êtes si pathétiques… Mais au moins cela fait de vous de distrayantes créatures ! Ajouta ce dernier en prenant un long poignard. Si tu savais comme je vais aimer te faire hurler de douleur !

...

Dans le cachot principal, les elfes avaient été attachés aux crochets pris dans les murs pour éviter qu'ils puissent tenter quelque chose. Ceux qui avaient tenté de résister avaient été brutalisé et Erestor ne quittait pas des yeux l'un des ses compagnons, enchaînés devant lui et presque déjà mort. Mentalement, il se maudit. Ni lui, ni le Seigneur d'Imladris n'avaient compris qu'ils se dirigeaient droit dans un piège et maintenant… Maintenant des elfes mourraient et aucun n'en réchapperai vivant.

Il n'y avait pas que ce jeune guerrier qui était en train d'agoniser, il y avait tous les autres qui seraient bientôt morts et puis… il y avait Lindir. Erestor tourna la tête dans sa direction. Le jeune intendant avait perdu connaissance avant que les Orcs n'envahissent le cachot. Il avait cédé à ses douleurs pendant qu'il tentait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le maintenir conscient et à la pâleur de sa peau, il comprit qu'il était sans doute déjà mort. Une chose dont était sûr aussi les orcs qui venaient de les enchaîner, mais qui se révéla fausse lorsque son corps frémit et qu'il reprit connaissance en toussant et en tremblant de douleur.

En le voyant reprendre connaissance, Erestor se redressa d'un bond et un sourire illumina son visage.

\- Lindir ?

Le jeune elfe émit de longues plaintes et trembla à cause de la douleur avant de faire l'effort de poser son regard épuisé sur le guerrier en face de lui.

\- Erestor ?

\- Content de te voir en vie _mellon nín_ _**[Mon ami]**_.

Le jeune elfe tenta de le gratifier d'un sourire qui se termina par une quinte de toux et des gémissements de souffrance.

\- Profites-en… J'ai tellement de mal à respirer… Je ne sens plus mon bras… Nous allons tous mourir.

\- Pas si nous arrivons à sortir de là, réfléchit Erestor à haute voix. Lindir…Ils t'ont cru mort.

\- Tu m'étonnes, maugréa l'elfe en toussant de plus en plus.

Erestor fronça les sourcils, cette manière de parler ne lui ressembler pas, prouvant qu'il souffrait, qu'il était en train de perdre pied, mais il avait besoin de lui.

\- Lindir ! Grâce à ça, ils ne t'ont pas attaché. Si tu arrives à faire sauter les chaines, nous pourrons tenter de nous évader.

\- Je ne parviendrais pas à me lever, gémit Lindir en tremblant de plus en plus.

\- Lindir. Ils ont emmené le seigneur Elrond.

La main droite toujours plaquée sur son épaule brisée, le jeune elfe prit une longue inspiration avant de poser les yeux sur le principal conseiller de leur seigneur… Un seigneur qui s'était sacrifié pour essayer de lui sauver la vie.

\- D'accord, je vais essayer de me lever…

Erestor l'encouragea d'un mouvement de tête et Lindir serra les dents avant de tenter de se redresser. Le changement de position de son épaule brisée lui arracha un cri de douleur et il faillit s'écrouler sur le sol. Des points noirs passèrent devant ses yeux, mais il parvint à se rattraper de justesse et se retrouva à genoux devant Erestor qui l'encouragea.

\- C'est ça… Courage. Tu peux le faire Lindir. Détache-moi. Tout ira bien, tu verras.

OoooO

Glorfindel se hissa sur la corniche et fut étonné de voir Thranduil se glisser avec autant de facilité à ses côté. Le Roi des Elfes Sylvains était un athlète complet. Il s tourna tendit la main et hissa son fils et les deux jumeaux à ses côtés. La corniche se situait juste sous une arche de pierre de la citadelle et elle n'était pas vide. Des orcs allaient et venaient.

\- Ils sont plus nombreux que ce vous nous aviez dit, fit remarquer Thranduil à Glorfindel.

\- Il y a une fenêtre dans l'arche, cela nous permettra d'entrer par la base et d'accéder aux cachots où peut-être nous…

Glorfindel se tut brusquement. Des cris et des bruits de combat leur parvinrent subitement aux oreilles. Les deux elfes blonds se lancèrent un regard entendu et Thranduil se redressa comme un ressort.

\- Ils sembleraient qu'ils tentent leur chance sans nous. Dépêchons !

Sans attendre, il entreprit de finir l'escalade et de se glisser dans la citadelle avant même que ses compagnons n'aient finis de se redresser.

\- Il est toujours comme ça ? Demanda Glorfindel à Legolas.

\- C'est un solitaire.

\- Magnifique ! Dépêchons-nous de le rattraper !

...

Quand Thranduil posa un pied dans la forteresse, il se retrouva au milieu d'une bataille en règle. D'ailleurs, il eut juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter les dégâts que pouvaient provoquer une lame dentelée. Il se redressa empalant l'orc qu'il tua sur le coup et s'en servant de bouclier pendant qu'il analysa rapidement la bataille. Les guerriers d'Elrond avaient réussi à rompre leurs attaches et ils étaient en train de tenter le tout pour le tout afin de se sortir de ce piège mortel. Thranduil jeta la dépouille de l'orc sur deux de ses acolytes et les acheva, laissant le temps à Glorfindel et aux trois garçons de le rejoindre.

Comme le Roi des elfes sylvains, ils se mêlèrent à la bataille dés qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la citadelle. Synchrones dans la plupart des choses qu'ils faisaient, les deux jumeaux plongèrent sur la droite et tournoyèrent au milieu de leurs ennemis, fauchant de nombreuses vies tout en se protégeant l'un l'autre. Le choix de cette direction n'était pas anodin. Ils avaient repéré Erestor un peu plus loin, mais pas leur père. Ils devaient savoir.

En effet, Erestor était bien là, dans la mêlée. Quand les orcs étaient venus s'amuser à les torturer pour le plaisir, les elfes, libérés par Lindir avaient chargé leurs geôliers. Surpris, les orcs s'étaient fait débordés et leurs prisonniers avaient ramassé leurs armes pour se défendre. D'une voix forte, le principal conseiller d'Elrond avait ordonné aux elfes de continuer à pousser pour tenter de gagner la sortie. Avec un dernier regard, il s'était assuré que tous avaient été sortis de cet enfer avant de se précipiter vers Lindir. Se redresser pour venir le détacher avait paru lui prendre les dernières forces qui lui restaient et le jeune intendant était étendu inerte sur le sol. Un peu brutalement, pressé par l'urgence de la situation, Erestor avait passé un bras sous lui pour le remettre sur ses pieds. Le grognement dont, l'avait gratifié son ami, le rassura sur le fait qu'il était toujours en vie.

\- Encore un effort, nous allons sortir de là.

\- Je vais te ralentir… Laisse-moi là.

\- Certainement pas, tiens bon.

La proposition du jeune elfe lui avait déchiré le cœur. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, le laisser seul à la merci des orcs qui lui feraient payer leur frustration d'avoir vu les autres leur échapper. Alors même si devoir le porter le ralentirait sûrement, il avait refusé de l'abandonner.

Erestor combattait toujours en tenant fermement son ami. Il serrait les dents pour ne pas montrer que le poids de l'elfe associé aux coups qu'ils devaient parer commençait à l'épuiser. Aussi, il fut soulagé et surprit quand il reçut de l'aide. Une aide qui ne venait pas de n'importe qui.

\- Elrohir ? Elladan ?

Les deux fils d'Elrond sourirent à leur ami en comprenant à la voix son soulagement et sa surprise. Toutefois, la pâleur de la peau de Lindir et l'absence de leur père les inquiétaient.

\- Que faites-vous là ?

\- Un des guerriers a pu s'échapper pour nous prévenir, répondit Elladan.

\- Vous avez été blessé il y a peu, votre place…

\- Où est notre père ? Le coupa abruptement l'intéressé.

\- Leur chef l'a emmené dans une autre pièce. Il veut savoir comme accéder à la Vallée Perdue.

Sa réponse glaça d'effroi les deux jumeaux qui regardèrent autour d'eux. La citadelle était imposante. Retrouver leur père dans cette cohue, paraissait presque perdu d'avance.

La voix de Glorfindel, donna des ordres pour la bataille, les tira brutalement de leurs pensées sombres.

\- Il faut gagner la sortie haute !

Thranduil lui adressa un regard étonné.

\- Faire de l'escalade pour s'enfuir ferait de nous des cibles trop faciles. Il faut monter.

\- D'accord ! Passez devant !

Glorfindel lui sourit et ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Dans son élan, il entraîna les elfes à sa suite et ils s'engouffrèrent dans un couloir. Après avoir éliminé deux orcs de plus, Thranduil et Legolas rejoignirent les jumeaux et Erestor.

\- Où est Elrond ? Demanda le Roi des Elfes sylvains.

\- Avec leur chef, répondit Elrohir inquiet pour son père.

\- D'accord. Je vais faire le tour des cachots avec les jumeaux. Legolas guide-les pour rejoindre le groupe de Glorfindel.

\- Adar, je…

\- Legolas.

Le ton ferme de son père, le fit taire. Il savait bien aussi qu'il s'inquiétait de le voir combattre alors qu'il n'était pas totalement remit. Il se tourna donc vers Erestor, soulagé d'avoir de l'aide et observa Lindir à demi-conscient dans ses bras.

\- Je vais vous sortir de là.

Le prince de Taur-e-ndedelos fit tournoyer ses dagues entre ses doigts et empala deux orcs un peu trop entreprenant, ouvrant le chemin pour rejoindre les autres elfes qui continuaient de combattre.

...

Pendant ce temps, Thranduil et les jumeaux s'étaient enfoncés dans les couloirs des cachots, découvrant une à une les chambres de torture des orcs. Chaque pièce donnait la nausée tellement le sang séché maculait le sol ou les murs. Ces créatures n'étaient que des monstres barbares et sanguinaires se nourrissant de la souffrance de l'autre.

De la lumière filtrant sous une des portes leur fit comprendre que c'était peut-être la bonne. Thranduil adressa un signe de tête aux jumeaux avant de balancer un coup de pied tonitruant dans le battant. La porte de la chambre de torture s'ouvrit en grand, assommant un orc qui se trouvait juste derrière et faisant sursauter Taurog. L'orc massif à la peau rouge, jeta un regard haineux à l'imposant elfe à la chevelure presque blanche.

\- D'où tu sors toi ?

\- De nulle part, lui répondit Thranduil en fonçant sur lui.

Dans son dos, les jumeaux poussèrent un grand cri en découvrant leur père enchaîné, le visage en sang et la tête penchée en avant. Il paraissait inconscient ou pire et cela les terrifia. D'un même élan, ils se précipitèrent vers lui tandis que Thranduil combattait l'orc rouge. Ce dernier para un coup du Roi des Elfes de sa masse et essaya de l'atteindre, mais Thranduil évita son attaque sans problème avant de l'agripper par le poignet. L'orc fut surpris par la force de sa poigne qui l'immobilisa et il le regarda intrigué.

\- Tu n'es pas ordinaire.

Thranduil lui adressa un regard malicieux et l'orc tenta de le faire lâcher. Il parvint à extraire son poignet de sa main, mais toute la force qu'il mit dans ce geste le déséquilibra. Thranduil en profita et l'empala d'un coup sec. L'orc rugit de douleur et s'écroula au sol. Pressé par le temps, Thranduil se désintéressa de lui et se tourna vers Elrohir et Elladan.

Pendant son combat, les jumeaux avaient détaché leur père pour l'étendre sur le sol. D'un bond, Thranduil les rejoint, s'agenouillant auprès de son ami.

\- Elrond ?

Ce dernier grogna et cligna des paupières avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Thranduil… Mes petits… mais qu'est-ce que…

\- Nous sommes venus vous sortir de là, lui répondit Thranduil. Debout _mellon nín_.

Blessé, affaibli, Elrond ne se sentait pas encore assez sûr de ses jambes, mais Thranduil ne lui laissa pas le choix. Ayant parfaitement conscience de la précarité e leur situation, il agrippa son ami pour le remettre sur ses pieds. Quand il manqua de s'écrouler, ses deux fils le récupérèrent, passant chacun l'un de ses bras sur leurs épaules.

\- Parfait ! Dépêchons ! Les harangua Thranduil.

Les quatre elfes sortirent du cachot sous les cris de l'orc rouge, gravement blessé et fou de rage.

\- Je vous retrouverai !

Thranduil lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil. S'ils avaient eu le temps, il aurait fait demi-tour pour l'égorger, mais chaque seconde était précieuse, alors, il choisit de l'ignorer.

...

Rapidement, le groupe parvint à rattraper les elfes menés par Glorfindel. Les orcs étaient totalement désorganisés, ce qui était un avantage pour eux. Thranduil élimina même l'un de leurs ennemis qui menaçait d'un peu trop prêt son fils. Legolas le remercia d'un sourire qu'il perdit en découvrant Elrond blessé et tenant à peine sur ses jambes.

\- Concentre-toi ! Le réprimanda son père avant de remonter la file des combattants pour rejoindre Glorfindel.

Ce dernier combattait toujours en tête et avec le renfort de Thranduil, le groupe jaillit enfin à l'air libre. Ils se retrouvèrent sur les remparts, en haut de la forteresse et le Roi des Elfes sylvains fronça les sourcils.

\- J'ai l'impression que nous sommes coincés.

\- Non, le détrompa Glorfindel. Venez !

Il partit en courant vers le rempart et jeta un coup d'œil en dessous. Thranduil l'imita, découvrant les eaux tumultueuses d'un torrent de montagne.

\- Vous voulez qu'on saute ?

\- Nos chances de survie sont plus grandes que par la route ou la falaise.

\- Ai-je le droit d'émettre un doute ?

\- Vous pouvez du moment que vous sautez.

Pour toute réponse, Thranduil le gratifia de son regard sombre si impressionnant sur certain, mais qui ne sembla pas lui faire d'effet tant le sourire de l'ancien capitaine de Gondolin se fit grand. Thranduil soupira et jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil en contrebas.

\- D'accord, on saute.

Glorfindel ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et donna ses ordres aux elfes qui étaient avec eux. Ils hésitèrent, mais tous comprirent qu'on était en train de parler de leur survie. Alors, les premiers se mirent à sauter dans le vide. Thranduil suivit leur chute du regard et se sentit soulagé quand il les vit réapparaître à la surface. Ce n'était peut-être aussi fou qu'il le croyait.

Un à un, les elfes sautèrent dans le vide. Bientôt, il ne resta sur les remparts que le petit groupe constitué par Glorfindel, Thranduil, Elrond, ses fils, Legolas, Erestor et Lindir. Erestor, cramponna Lindir, croisant une dernière fois son regard vitreux et épuisé.

\- Accroche-toi à moi, tout va bien se passer.

Ce dernier lui répondit pas un hochement de tête et Erestor monta sur le parapet. Il enveloppa son ami de ses bras et se laissa tomber. Dans le même temps, Thranduil fit un signe de tête à son fils. Ce dernier ne réfléchit pas et sauta à leur suite, conscient qu'ils auraient sans doute besoin d'aide.

En frappant l'eau, les deux elfes furent séparés par la violence de l'impact. Erestor eut le souffle coupé et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se reprendre, quelques secondes pour regagner la surface et se mettre à hurler.

\- Lindir !

Bien évidement, le jeune elfe à l'épaule brisée, déjà mal en point, n'aurait jamais la force de remonter. Il lui avait promis que tout irait bien, il devait le retrouver. Erestor prit une longue inspiration et plongea. Les eaux du fleuve étaient sombres, agitées et il avait du mal à discerner les formes dans le torrent. Son angoisse montait d'un cran à chaque secondes qui passait. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il ne pouvait pas lui avoir menti. Petit à petit, ses poumons se mirent à le brûler et il dut regagner la surface pour ne pas se noyer. Des larmes se formèrent sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

\- Lindir !

C'était plus un hurlement de désespoir qu'un véritable appel, mais ce fut à ce moment que Legolas émergea non loin de lui, serrant contre lui, l'elfe blessé inconscient.

\- J'ai besoin d'aide !

Aussitôt, Erestor nagea dans sa direction, le cœur battant.

...

Sur les remparts, Elrohir et Elladan, aidèrent leur père à monter sur le muret. Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois et sautèrent à leur tour pendant que les orcs obtenaient des renforts.

Thranduil et Glorfindel durent remettre leur saut afin de protéger celui de leurs amis et éviter une violente charge de leurs ennemis. Profitant, d'un léger calme dans la charge des orcs, l'ancien capitaine de Gondolin se tourna vers le Roi des Elfes sylvains.

\- Sautez !

\- Je vous en prie ! Lança Thranduil en brisant la nuque d'un orc avant d'en empaler un deuxième, après vous !

\- Je n'en ferais rien ! Lança Glorfindel en éliminant deux orcs dans le même mouvement.

\- Mais si ! Lança Thranduil en le cramponnant pour le tirer en arrière.

Son intervention évita que la hache d'un orc lui ouvre le crâne en deux et il en profita pour le jeter par-dessus les remparts avant de monter sur le mur et de sauter à sa suite.

Les deux elfes blonds pénétrèrent dans l'eau sous une volée de flèches qui ne put les atteindre. Le contact avec la surface fut rude pour les deux, mais ils remontèrent rapidement et se laissèrent emporter par le courant.

Un peu en contrebas, le fleuve pénétrait sous le couvert des bois. Du coin de l'œil, ils repérèrent des elfes qui leur tendaient une perche et s'agrippèrent les laissant les tirer sur la rive. Une fois sur le sol, les deux reprirent leur souffle pendant quelques secondes puis Glorfindel lança un regard suspicieux à Thranduil.

\- Vous m'avez poussé !

\- Vous croyez ? Lui répondit ce dernier avec un certains sourire. Dans mon souvenir, je vous ai sauvé.

Glorfindel plissa les yeux marquant un peu plus sa suspicion, mais accepta la main tendue par le Roi des Elfes sylvains qui l'aida à se relever. Sur la rive, Legolas et Erestor étaient en train d'allonger Lindir. Le conseiller d'Elrond donna deux petites tapes sur la joue de son ami.

\- Lindir ! Allez ! Lindir !

Mais ce dernier ne réagit pas et Legolas passa la main devant son nez.

\- Il ne respire plus.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Lindir !

Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. Erestor refusait de le perdre. Il posa les mains sur son torse et compressa doucement sa poitrine.

\- Reviens ! Allez Lindir !

Il savait qu'il était blessé, que sa poitrine avait été malmené, mais il ne pouvait pas rester à ne rien faire. Même si ces gestes étaient désespérés, il devait essayer. Autour de lui, les autres elfes étaient à deux doigts de lui dire d'arrêter quand le corps de Lindir s'arqua brusquement et que ce dernier se mit à tousser. Erestor se jeta sur lui et le retourna sur la droite pour l'aider à cracher l'eau qui bloquait ses poumons. Une eau qui était teintée de rouge, prouvant à son ami qu'il était en vie, mais dans un état critique. Toutefois, pour le moment, tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'il soit en vie. Soulagé, Erestor lui pressa doucement la nuque.

\- C'est ça… Tout va bien Lindir. Je suis là.

Thranduil ne put cacher un sourire en voyant que le jeune blessé avait tenu bon. Il tourna la tête sur la gauche, observant Elrond se remettre sur ses pieds avec l'aide de ses fils. Sa captivité l'avait secoué, mais il paraissait suffisamment en forme pour tenir sur ses jambes. C'était une bonne chose et…

\- Dépêchons, sauter nous a fait prendre de l'avance, ne la perdons pas ! Lança Glorfindel.

Thranduil soupira et se tourna vers son fils.

\- Il est toujours comme ça ?

Legolas lui répondit par un sourire et les elfes se mirent en route pour Imladris. Ils devaient faire vite et empêcher que les orcs ne retrouvent leur trace.

OoooO

La nuit était tombée sur la cité elfe de la Vallée Perdue. Grâce à leur célérité et à leur discrétion, les groupe d'elfes avait pu gagner assez rapidement son couvert. Lindir reposait dans un lit. Son torse avait été bandé tout comme son épaule et son bras jusqu'au coude. Le jeune elfe avait fini par perdre de nouveau connaissance sur le trajet et ses amis avaient bien crus qu'ils ne le ramèneraient pas en vie. Par chance, il avait tenu et Elrond, malgré ses propres blessures, avait tenu à prendre soin de lui en personne. Il savait que l'elfe blessé avait besoin de ses talents de guérisseurs.

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir pris soin de lui, qu'il avait accepté de faire prendre soin des siennes, mais il était revenu à son chevet dés que possible. Il était toujours là, debout devant son lit, observant son sommeil. Lindir frémit, comme en proie à de violents cauchemars avant d'ouvrir les yeux en sursaut. Elrond se penchant au-dessus de lui, posant une main sur son front.

\- _Aran nín_ _[Mon seigneur]_?

Elrond sourit et se laissa tomber assis sur le bord de son lit, serrant sa main droite.

\- Cela fait du bien de te voir conscient. Dis-moi si tu souffres.

Lindir hocha la tête, sifflant un peu de douleur en observant ses bandages.

\- Vous vous êtes mis en danger pour moi et…

\- C'est moi qui vous avez entraîné là-bas, c'était à moi de vous en sortir.

Le jeune elfe ne dit rien, mais retira sa main de celle de son seigneur pour toucher le bandage de son épaule. Elrond comprit son inquiétude.

\- J'ai sauvé ton bras.

\- Merci _Aran nin_.

\- Non, ne me remercie pas pour ça. J'aurais voulu faire plus. Tes nerfs ont été touchés. Tu pourras toujours utiliser ton bras, mais je doute que tu puisses à nouveau tenir un arc ou même te battre.

Lindir frémit à cette nouvelle qui le privait d'une partie de ce qu'il était. Oh, il n'en voulait pas à son seigneur, mais aux orcs qui venaient de le rendre infirme. Elrond comprit sa douleur et se pencha pour lui reprendre la main.

\- Je suis désolé, tout cela est de ma faute. Je les ais laissé te frapper.

\- Je serai mort s'il l'avait fallu_ aran nin._

\- Je sais.

Le jeune elfe prit quelques secondes, fermant les yeux avant de les rouvrir et de demander en cherchant à ne pas montrer qu'il avait peur.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ne pourrais plus faire d'autre ?

\- Je ne sais pas, lui répondit sincèrement Elrond avant d'ajouter. Tiens, serre-moi la main.

Lindir hésita puis s'autorisa à lui obéir. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent doucement autour de ceux de son seigneur. La poigne était faible, mais il eut la satisfaction de les voir réagir. Elrond le gratifia d'un sourire encourageant.

\- Tu vois. Tes doigts se referment. Tout ira bien. Maintenant repose-toi.

_ ..._

En boitillant, Elrond sortit de la chambre de Lindir qui avait fini par s'endormir et traversa le couloir, s'immobilisant lorsqu'une grande silhouette se planta devant lui.

\- Thranduil ?

\- Vous ne devriez pas être en train de vous reposer ?

\- C'est douloureux, mais je vais bien.

\- Je vois… Dit ce dernier en croisant les bras.

Elrond sentit une certaine réticence dans sa voix et redressa la tête.

\- Vous avez besoin de repos mon ami. Cette captivité a été courte, mais je vois qu'elle vous a marqué.

\- Je ne pense que nos ennemis prennent du repos. Mes blessures ne nécessitent pas que…

\- Elrond, le coupa un peu brutalement le Roi des Elfes sylvains. Je connais la torture. Je sais ce que l'on ressent, la douleur, l'impuissance, la peur… Je sais que ce n'est pas que le corps qui souffre et cet orc ne voulait pas seulement vous briser, il voulait détruire cette cité et tout ce qu'elle représente… Croyez-moi, vous avez besoin de repos. Je vous raccompagne à votre chambre, peut-être pourrons-nous parler un peu.

Devant le ton sans appel de son ami, Elrond ne dit rien. Mieux, sa jambe lui faisant de plus en plus mal, il passa une main sous le bras de son ami pour qu'il le soutienne. Thranduil lui donna bien volontiers le bras et doucement, il le ramena en direction de sa chambre.

* * *

[1] Mon ami.

[2] Mon seigneur.


	18. Le village de la falaise

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

**Faisant suite à « L'histoire d'un roi » et « L'histoire d'un prince », voici une série de plusieurs moments s'attachant aux combats menés par les Elfes d'Imladris et de Vertbois alors que le danger se fait de plus en plus présent. Après avoir consacré ces deux premières tomes à Thranduil et Legolas, j'avais envie de parler un peu plus de la famille d'Elrond, ce sera chose faite dés le 1er chapitre de cette fic.**

* * *

_**Petit bon dans le temps et retour à Vertbois**_

* * *

**Lors d'une patrouille, Legolas et Thranduil font une rencontre qui risquent d'opposer le père et le fils. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

**_L'HISTOIRE DE DEUX ROYAUMES_**

_**Chapitre 18 : Le Village de la falaise**_

L'automne brunissait les feuilles des arbres du Bois de l'Effroi. Depuis les dernières batailles, les elfes de Thranduil patrouillaient derrière leurs lignes. Le poste de l'Est avait été reconstruit et renforcé. Les années avaient passé et les elfes des bois chassaient uniquement les intrusions des orcs et les araignées tentant d'envahir leur territoire. Ils avaient déjà fort à faire, et par manque de force et par ordre de leur Roi, ils ne cherchaient plus à protéger toute la forêt. De toute manière c'était impossible, ils leur auraient fallu des centaines de guerriers qu'ils n'avaient plu pour cela. Il était déjà parfois difficile de protéger leur enclave… Alors, ils avaient fini par accepter la position de leur Roi : tenir jusqu'à ce l'Ennemi commun soit enfin détruit… Tenir tant qu'il leur restait un peu de force…

...

Ce matin-là, les elfes patrouillaient le long de la limite Nord. Soucieux de ne pas laisser les siens prendre tous les risques pendant qu'il restait dans l'abri de la cité souterraine, Thranduil avait prit part à la ronde de surveillance en compagnie de son fils et de Gohenlass qui ne le quittait jamais dés qu'il mettait un pied hors du palais.

Le choix de cette zone n'était pas anodin. Depuis leurs dernières défaites, les orcs avaient tenté une autre tactique, préférant contourner l'enclave elfique sur des milles plutôt que des les affronter frontalement. Cette esquive leur permettait aussi de se glisser vers le Nord, en direction des territoires septentrionaux avec ses villes humaines et ses forteresses naines.

Thranduil n'avait plus vraiment l'air de se soucier de tout cela. La survie des elfes primait sur celle des autres, mais là, les Orcs étaient proches, presque trop proches de ses propres frontières et il tenait à vérifier qu'ils ne s'étaient pas infiltrés…

D'ailleurs, du mouvement sur la droite attira subitement leur regard. Ils étaient juste au niveau de leur frontière et il n'était pas impossible que des orcs longent la forêt pour leur tendre une embuscade après les avoir repéré, Tous ensembles, les elfes tirèrent leurs armes, se mettant en position d'attente.

Les buissons bougèrent et plusieurs elfes dont Gohenlass bandèrent leurs arcs. Legolas n'en fit rien, empoignant plutôt ses dagues et Thranduil tira l'une de ses longues épées. Le Roi du Bois de l'Effroi ne pouvait plus tenir un arc depuis que le dragon lui avait prit son œil, altérant à jamais sa vision.

Toutefois, son œil restant était suffisamment aguerri pour remarquer que ce n'était pas des orcs qui venaient dans leur direction.

\- _Daro_ **_[Arrêtez]_**! Baissez vos armes !

Les elfes lui obéirent au moment où, des buissons, jaillirent un groupe d'humain se composant de nombreux enfants et de quelques adultes. Ils étaient bien une trentaine, échevelés, épuisés et Thranduil fronça les sourcils en les voyant presque s'écrouler à leur pied.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Mon seigneur ! S'exclama l'un des adultes en le reconnaissant immédiatement. Nous sommes si heureux de vous trouver. Nous avons besoin de votre aide.

\- Mon aide ?

\- Les Orcs nous pressent, ils ont rasé notre village, nous avons pu nous échapper par miracle.

\- Et vous introduire sur nos terres ?

\- Nous sollicitons votre protection et votre aide.

\- Ma protection et mon aide ? J'ai déjà un peuple à protéger.

\- _Adar_ **_[Père]_**! Le coupa Legolas, surprit par l'attitude froide de son père. Ces gens ont vraiment besoin d'aide. Vous ne voyez pas qu'ils sont épuisés ?

\- Je n'ai pas vocation à protéger et sauver tout le monde.

\- Je vois, lança l'homme déçu et frustré par l'attitude du Roi des Elfes. Tant que nous vous livrons vos tonneaux de vin pour vos fêtes tout va bien, mais si nous vous demandons un geste en échange, cela ne vous sied pas. Je ne voulais pas croire la rumeur ni les mots de mon père, mais ils sont vrais, les Elfes ne se soucient que d'eux-mêmes !

Thranduil frémit de rage et lutta contre son envie de lui trancher la gorge sur le champ. Il y avait du vrai dans ses mots et il n'était pas comme ça et puis… il y avait des enfants dans le groupe, des enfants épuisés et affamés dont il ne pouvait sciemment nier la détresse malgré sa situation. Alors, le Roi soupira.

\- Vous allez nous suivre au palais. Nous allons vous donner un abri, de la nourriture et nous prendrons soin de vos blessures. Gohenlass, occupe-toi d'eux.

OooooO

Thranduil et son groupe étaient rentrés à la cité. A peine arrivé, Gohenlass avait prit les choses en main, s'occupant du groupe d'Humains qui était installé dans une des salles basses de la cité souterraine.

D'un balcon supérieur, Thranduil les observait. Une ombre se glissa dans son dos et Legolas vint se positionner à ses côtés. Son père observa son air sombre et comprit de quoi il venait l'entretenir.

\- Regardez ces pauvres gens, les orcs sont d'une telle barbarie.

\- Nous ne le savons que trop bien.

\- Oui… J'ai parlé avec eux. Ce n'est pas le premier village qui est entièrement détruit ces derniers mois.

\- _Iston _**_[Je sais]_**…

\- Comment cela vous savez ? Demanda Legolas un peu atterré. Les villages du Nord se font attaquer parce que nous ne remplissons plus notre rôle de barrière.

\- Nous n'avons pas vocation à servir de barrière entre qui que ce soit _íon nín _**_[mon fils]_**…

\- Bien sûr que si. Les Humains n'ont pas les forces nécessaires pour les affronter. C'est à nous de les bloquer avant qu'ils ne ravagent les terres du Nord.

\- A nous de combattre et de mourir.

\- Je n'ai pas dit cela, je…

\- Qu'ils se tournent donc vers les Nains s'ils ont besoin d'aide.

\- Vous vous entendez parler ?

\- Et toi mon fils ? Pourquoi me faire ce mauvais procès alors que tu connais parfaitement la situation ! J'ai déjà voulu aider tout le monde et j'ai fini par perdre ton frère.

A la mention d'Arenor, Legolas frémit, mais Thranduil continua d'un ton dur et un peu cassant.

\- Où est-il mort ? A l'intérieur de nos frontières ou ailleurs dans cette forêt pendant qu'il tentait justement de servir de sentinelle à tout le monde ?

\- Il voulait protéger tous ces gens.

\- Et il en est mort !

\- Je sais ! Hurla Legolas. C'est moi qui ait trouvé son corps dans ce maudit campement puant l'Orc et la mort je vous rappelle. Vous n'avez jamais réellement vu ce qu'ils lui ont fait subir, le sang dont il était maculée, ni celui qui se trouvait tout autour de lui…

\- Legolas, tenta son père en tendant la main pour l'apaiser et se faire pardonner.

Il ne voulait pas lui rappeler ce jour terrible et encore moins le faire souffrir, mais Legolas recula d'un pas.

\- Et vous savez quoi ? Malgré tout cela, il n'aurait pas cautionné cet abandon des Hommes.

\- Ce n'est pas l'abandon des Hommes, c'est la protection des Elfes, répondit Thranduil sur un ton plus apaisé pendant que son regard observait son jeune fils en train de trembler.

\- _Adar_. Si nous ne les protégeons pas qui le fera ?

\- Ils ont leurs guerriers…

\- _Adar_… Nous ne pouvons pas continuer à nous refermer sur lui-même !

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu nous proposes ?

\- Il se prépare quelque chose et…

\- Oui, les orcs veulent détruire toute vie. C'est leur but.

\- Mais pourquoi ils tentent de passer vers le Nord ? Il ne faut pas négliger leur mouvement. Je pense que nous devrions remonter leur piste pour savoir ce qui se prépare.

\- Non, nos forces ont grandement diminuées… Nous avons besoin de tous nos guerriers ici.

\- _Adar_…

\- Non ! Ma décision est sans appel, Legolas. Notre territoire est déjà vaste. Toutes nos forces doivent être réquisitionnées pour les protéger.

\- Et eux ? Demanda Legolas en désignant les Humains.

\- Quand ils se seront reposés, nous les renverrons chez eux.

\- Chez eux ? A la mort donc ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit cela.

\- C'est la même chose et…

\- Cette discussion est terminée, conclut sur son père sur un ton sans appel.

OooooO

La nuit était tombée, tout paraissait d'un calme presque trop grand sur la cité souterraine des Elfes. Pourtant une silhouette se mouvait avec rapidité et agilité en se dissimulant entre les ombres. Une silhouette qui fut brutalement arrêté lorsqu'une autre l'attrapa par un bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Legolas, surprit, sursauta et se retourna en direction de la personne qui tentait de le retenir tout en étant soulagé qu'il ne s'agisse pas de son père.

\- Gohenlass ?

Son frère de cœur l'observa avec un air à la fois réprobateur et inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Tu as vu ces pauvres gens. Les Orcs sont en train de leur faire vivre un véritable enfer. Ils sont amaigris, apeurés et dans la souffrance.

\- Bien sûr que je les ai vu. Je me suis occupé d'eux, mais je comprends aussi ton père. La liste des noms s'allongent chaque jour sur les murs de la salle du souvenir envers ceux qui sont tombés. Nous ne pouvons pas combattre toute cette barbarie tout seul. Les nôtres souffrent aussi.

\- Si seulement nous pouvions tous nous allier.

\- Je n'y crois plus _honeg _**_[petit frère]_**… Chaque seigneur elfe a déjà fort à faire pour protéger son domaine. Regarde le seigneur Elrond est de plus en plus touché lui aussi et la Lothlorien doit affronter les cohortes que vomit chaque jour Dol Gudur.

\- Je sais, dit Legolas en se dégageant.

\- Si tu sais, où vas-tu alors ?

\- Les Orcs sont plus réfléchis. Ils n'agissent plus uniquement pour tuer. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe vraiment.

\- Si tu sors de nos terres, ton père se…

\- Mon père est en train de finir de se renfermer sur lui-même.

\- Ne le met pas en colère.

\- Je n'ai jamais crains ses colères, Gohenlass. Couvre mon absence, je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps.

\- Legolas, je…

Le prince ne laissa pas à son ami, le temps de finir sa phrase. D'un un élan, il se rapprocha de lui et lui donna une accolade à laquelle Gohenlass répondit en lui souriant. Legolas était comme son petit frère et comme tous les grands frères, une marque d'affection de son cadet était bien plus forte que ses mots.

\- _Hantale _**_[Merci]_**, lui murmura Legolas en sachant qu'il ne parlerait à personne de sa sortie nocturne.

\- Fais attention à toi, lui murmura à l'oreille Gohenlass. Tu ne veux pas que je vienne ?

\- Non, répondit Legolas en se redressant. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je ne fais qu'observer et je rentre.

OooooO

La première chose qui frappa Legolas en passant les frontières du domaine des elfes fut un silence effrayant, comme si toute vie avait disparu de la forêt. Les oiseaux de nuit ne faisaient plus entendre leurs voix, pas plus que les autres animaux à la vie nocturne, même le vent ne faisait plus bruisser les feuilles d'automne. C'était comme si plus rien ne vivait, comme si l'Ombre et son armée avait déjà tout réduit au silence… Un long frisson remonta le long de son échine pendant que les mots de son père résonnaient en lui. Thranduil avait raison sur un point : les Orcs faisaient preuve d'une barbarie sans égale. Pour le moment, les Elfes parvenaient à tenir, mais ce silence mortel tout autour de leur domaine n'était-il pas un reflet de ce qui les attendait bientôt ?

Le prince du Bois de l'Effroi sentit ses tripes se nouer, ils ne pouvaient pas rester terrer chez eux en attendant la fin. Ils ne pouvaient pas ne pas se préoccuper à ce point de ce qui les entourait… Pourtant, que pourraient-ils faire seuls, face à une telle force de destruction ? Legolas n'avait pas la réponse à cette question, mais il savait au moins une chose, il ne renverrait pas le groupe d'Hommes qu'ils avaient secouru dans cet enfer. Il y avait suffisamment de place dans la partie basse de la cité pour accueillir, une trentaine d'humains épuisés et apeurés.

Soudain, alors qu'il progressait dans la forêt morte, il perçut une odeur… une odeur d'incendie et des cris… des cris étouffés, des râles, qui résonnèrent jusque dans son cœur… Là, à quelque pas de sa position était en train de se passer quelque chose de terrible. L'elfe aurait pu hésiter, mais ne le fit pas, s'élançant immédiatement dans cette direction.

...

Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, les cris se firent plus nets. Des cris où se mêlaient, plaintes, suppliques et grognements satisfaits des Orcs. Encore un village qui se faisait massacrer. Hors de lui, Legolas ne ralentit pas l'allure et dégaina ses deux longues dagues. S'il pouvait aider ces gens, il le ferait !

En débouchant de la forêt, Legolas comprit pourquoi la situation des Hommes était si désespérée. Leur village était bâti sur un petit promontoire, surplombant une falaise qui leur coupait la seule possibilité de retraite. Les orcs s'amusaient même à les jeter du haut du ravin pendant que d'autres mettaient le feu à leurs maisons où les torturaient avant de les tuer !

Au milieu de ce carnage, le regard de Legolas fut attiré par un orc monté sur un warg et qui se servait des os des ses victimes comme ornements. Il le reconnut aussitôt. C'était le chef qui avait mené les troupes d'orcs lors de la Bataille de l'Est. Il le pensait mort depuis des décennies, mais il avait fui et maintenant, il était en train de s'en prendre à ces pauvres gens.

Legolas, prit une inspiration, pensa à son père et, sans réfléchir plus, se lança dans la bataille.

Sans ralentir, totalement emporté par sa rage, Legolas se jeta dans le combat. Le prince des elfes sylvains ne supportait pas toute cette barbarie gratuite et sa charge déstabilisa les Orcs, surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas plus d'une trentaine et que ce dernier savait qu'il pouvait les occuper le temps que les villageois puissent s'enfuir. D'ailleurs en décapitant le premier qui passa à la portée de sa lame, il hurla aux humains.

\- Par ici !

Les plus proches du guerrier elfe comprirent qu'effectivement son arrivée était une chance. Alors, ils se mirent à courir dans sa direction pour tenter de gagner le couvert salvateur des arbres. Legolas pivota pour se trouver entre eux et leurs poursuivants. Il coupa la route aux orcs et en élimina trois de plus avant que leur chef, toujours monté sur son warg, daigne tourner la tête dans sa direction. Ses yeux noirs et cruels se plissèrent lorsqu'il détailla le visage de cet intrus imprévu.

\- Regardez-moi ça, le petit Prince qui trouve le courage de sortir hors de ses frontières, nous n'avions plus l'habitude de cela depuis de très très longues années ! Ne devrais-je pas compter en siècles ?

Legolas ne prit pas le temps de lui répondre. Il était dans son combat, dans sa lutte contre les orcs. Peu importait les dires de leur chef, c'était pour le déstabiliser. Il devait aider ces gens à fuir. Pendant qu'il luttait, des images lui revinrent en mémoire. Des images anciennes, qui le ramenèrent à un village en train de brûler, un village humain qu'il avait essayé de sauver à l'époque où son père tentait encore de protéger non seulement son enclave, mais aussi les terres autour. C'était l'un de ses tous premiers combats et ce jour-là, il n'avait pas réussi, manquant même de brûler vif, mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Il était seul, mais il allait les aider. Il n'était plus un adolescent mal habile, il était un guerrier aguerri que de simples mots ne pourraient pas déconcentrer.

Legolas virevolta sur la droite, tranchant la gorge d'un orc avant de se baisser et d'éviter un coup de hache potentiellement mortel. Il en profita pour empaler l'orc par-dessous, le projetant dans le même mouvement pendant qu'il se relevait. Le chef des orcs suivait le combat avec intérêt et il ordonna à ses hommes de se concentrer sur Legolas.

En voyant les ignobles créatures foncer sur lui, l'elfe ne put retenir un léger sourire. En attirant leur attention, il permettait aux villageois de s'enfuir et ceux-ci sautaient sur l'occasion pour disparaître. Au moins, il aurait sauvé ces vies-là. En plus, sous sa hargne et sa dextérité, ses adversaires commençaient à reculer. Legolas tenta de garder son avance, les repoussant un peu plus en direction du village en flammes, pour permettre aux derniers habitants de s'enfuir.

Avec des gestes précis, il élimina deux orcs de plus avant de remarquer une fillette errer dans les ruines de son hameau. Elle était couverte de sang, même si elle ne paraissait pas blessée, hagard et totalement perdue. Un des orcs leva sa hache pour la trancher en deux et Legolas plongea en avant.

Ses réflexes lui permirent de l'agripper avant que l'orc n'ait le temps de terminer son geste et, ensembles, ils roulèrent sur le sol. Dans le même mouvement, Legolas se redressa à genoux et secoua la petite un peu pour lui faire prendre conscience qu'elle ne devait pas rester là.

\- Cours ! Lui ordonna-t-il sur un ton sans appel.

La petite fille donna l'impression de sortir de sa torpeur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Legolas et poussa un cri d'horreur avant de détaler en courant. Son attitude fit comprendre à l'elfe qu'une menace devait se trouver dans son dos. Instinctivement, il pivota, prêt à se défendre, mais ne fut pas assez rapide.

Un violent coup le toucha à la tempe, l'envoyant rouler au sol. La douleur explosa dans son crâne pendant que Legolas comprit que le sauvetage de la fillette venait de lui faire commettre une erreur. Il avait presque oublié qu'il était seul. Il cligna des yeux et tenta de se redresser, mais les orcs se ruèrent sur lui pendant que la voix de leur chef hurlait.

\- Ne le tuez pas tout de suite !

Le jeune elfe sentit des mains l'agripper et il tenta de se débattre, mais ils étaient nombreux, trop nombreux pour un seul guerrier. Deux coups violents dans les cotes le firent glapir de douleur et des mains vrillèrent ses bras lui bloquer dans le dos. Legolas lâcha de légères plaintes de douleur et un coup de poing lui coupa le souffle. Un autre coup, cette fois à l'arrière de son genou le fit ployer et les orcs le mirent à genoux devant leur chef.

Ce dernier descendit de son warg et tira sa longue lame. Un léger frisson remonta le long de l'échine de Legolas et il rua, mais les Orcs le maintinrent en place. Leur chef avait un air si fou que le jeune elfe comprit que c'était sans doute la fin. Son esprit s'envola en direction de celui de son père, lui demandant pardon de lui avoir désobéi, il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir.

Le chef se planta devant lui et fit glisser sa lame dentelée sur la peau du cou de Legolas puis sous son menton, le forçant à lever la tête pour le regarder. Il voulait sentir sa peur, mais il ne perçut que sa colère et son envie de continuer à se battre. Son sourire fou se fit plus grand.

\- Que tu sembles farouche jeune prince. Il est dommage que tout se termine de cette façon. Quelle tristesse !

Sans ménagement, il agrippa les cheveux blonds de son prisonnier et l'obligea à se mettre debout face à lui. Les orcs lui maintinrent toujours solidement les bras dans le dos et la main de l'orc se referma sur son cou pendant qu'il se rapprocha du visage de Legolas, suffisamment prêt pour que son odeur putride lui donne presque la nausée.

\- Ça me manque tu sais… De ne plus avoir d'elfes à torturer. Bon j'arrive encore à en trouver de temps en temps, mais que veux-tu, maintenant que vous vous terrez comme des rats dans leur terrier, cela devient plus rare !

Legolas tenta une nouvelle fois de se dégager des orcs, mais ils lui immobilisèrent plus fermement les bras.

\- Le seul problème, vois-tu c'est que je n'ai pas le temps de jouer aujourd'hui. J'ai d'autres villages à raser. Cependant, si tu savais quel honneur tu me fais en tombant entre mes griffes. Oter la vie d'un prince est toujours un grand moment.

Legolas frémit de rage et ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de répliquer, mais le chef des orcs ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Les doigts de ce dernier se refermèrent sur sa dague et il l'enfonça d'un coup sec dans le ventre de Legolas qui ne le vit pas venir. L'elfe laissa échapper un cri de douleur pendant que la lame pénétra dans ses chairs jusqu'à sa garde. Le sourire de l'orc s'agrandit encore en voyant la souffrance dans ses yeux.

\- Tu sens que ta vie va se terminer ici, mon prince ?

Legolas gémit faiblement. La douleur était violente. Elle déclencha des tremblements de ses muscles et il manqua de s'écrouler lorsque les orcs le lâchèrent sur les ordres de leur chef. Toutefois, le jeune elfe ne s'effondra pas. La main de son odieux ennemi se referma plus fort sur son cou, l'étranglant à moitié, mais lui permettant de rester debout. Ses doigts se resserrèrent une nouvelle fois et tout en l'étranglant d'une main et en gardant sa lame dans sa poitrine de l'autre, l'orc le fit reculer.

Legolas aurait bien ruer pour se détacher de sa poigne, mais il sentait ses forces en train de l'abandonner. Il se retrouva donc obligé de suivre le mouvement de l'orc. Un orc qui le fit progresser de plus en plus en direction de la falaise. Le jeune elfe releva les mains et agrippa les doigts de l'orc serraient sur sa gorge. Il avait encore une chance de lui échapper, mais il devait le faire lâcher.

Toutefois, il comprit rapidement qu'il n'avait plus assez de forces pour ça. Ses talons se retrouvèrent dans le vide et des petits cailloux roulèrent sous ses pieds. L'orc s'arrêta, plantant son regard sombre dans le regard translucide de sa victime.

\- Tu as été un adversaire à la hauteur. Un dernier mot peut-être ?

\- Vous… ne gagnerez… jamais… articula avec difficulté Legolas en se cramponnant à la main qui l'étranglait.

\- Oh si ! Mais tu ne seras pas là pour le voir, lui répliqua l'orc en faisant basculer son corps dans la falaise.

Sa lame sortit du corps de l'elfe blessé et Legolas disparut dans le vide. Des éclats de roches et un cri accompagnèrent sa chute puis, le silence revint. L'Orc observa le bas de la falaise avant de se redresser avec un air satisfait et de se tourner ne direction de ses guerriers.

\- Rattrapez les humains et tuez-les tous !


	19. Quelque chose qui se brise

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

**Faisant suite à « L'histoire d'un roi » et « L'histoire d'un prince », voici une série de plusieurs moments s'attachant aux combats menés par les Elfes d'Imladris et de Vertbois alors que le danger se fait de plus en plus présent. Après avoir consacré ces deux premières tomes à Thranduil et Legolas, j'avais envie de parler un peu plus de la famille d'Elrond, ce sera chose faite dés le 1er chapitre de cette fic.**

* * *

_**Petit bon dans le temps et retour à Vertbois**_

* * *

**En faisant exploser sa douleur, Thranduil risque de perdre bien plus que la vie de son jeune fils.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

**_L'HISTOIRE DE DEUX ROYAUMES_**

_**Chapitre 19 : Quelque chose qui se brise**_

La porte de ses appartements s'ouvrit avec une telle brusquerie que Gohenlass faillit lâcher la carafe qu'il tenait à la main. Il n'y avait guère qu'une seule personne pouvant s'autoriser ce genre d'entrée et il déglutit avant même de braquer les yeux dans sa direction. Son malaise s'agrandit d'un coup quand il comprit qu'il avait raison. Thranduil le rejoignit à grand pas. Sa haute stature était déjà à elle seule impressionnante, mais il était clair qu'il était totalement furieux, cela se voyait au léger tremblement de ses lèvres devenues blêmes comme à celui de ses doigts. Il luttait pour ne pas exploser tout de suite.

Même en sachant qu'il n'était jamais violent gratuitement, le capitaine recula d'un pas sans même s'en rendre compte. Le Roi sembla s'en moquer et le rattrapa par un bras, l'immobilisant face à lui. Son regard sombre le pénétra plus profondément que la lame d'un orc, lui déclenchant un malaise qui faillit lui scier les jambes.

\- Comment as-tu pu me trahir ?

\- Vous trahir ? Mais non, je…

\- Je pensais pouvoir te faire confiance ! S'exclama Thranduil en haussant le ton.

\- _Adar _**_[Père]_**, je…

\- Non ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Tu n'es pas mon fils et tu ne le seras jamais.

Les mots acérés frappèrent brutalement l'elfe des bois et il se serait sans doute écrouler si Thranduil ne l'avait pas cramponné avec autant de force par un bras.

\- Mon fils est dehors en train de mourir par ta faute !

\- Je ne comprends pas _âr nín _**_[mon roi]_**… bredouilla Gohenlass pendant que ses pensées s'embrouillaient et qu'il se mit à souhaiter que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ? C'est toi qui l'as couvert ! Toi qui lui as permis de désobéir à mes ordres ! Tu auras son sang sur les mains !

Thranduil relâcha le bras de Gohenlass qui chancela. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar. C'était la vérité la sinistre vérité et tout son corps se mit à trembler. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus vraiment et des larmes étaient en train de monter sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter.

\- Expliquez-moi, je vous en prie, demanda le jeune elfe en se cramponnant à sa commode pour ne pas s'écrouler.

\- Il faut que je t'explique ? Vraiment ? Tu étais de garde cette nuit. Personne ne peut sortir du palais sans que tu ne le saches, pourtant Legolas est sorti n'est-ce pas ? Ne me mens pas !

\- Non… C'est vrai… Non, bredouilla l'elfe de plus en plus bouleversé. Il redoutait un piège des orcs, il…

\- Il est sorti pour ces villages humains ! Je le sais parfaitement ! Il est sorti seul et maintenant, je vais le perdre lui aussi et tout ça, c'est à cause de toi !

\- Non, je ne…

\- Ne m'interromps pas !

\- Mais je ne comprends pas, je…

\- Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. Tu le sais parfaitement Gohenlass ! Tu connais ce lien étrange qui me lie à mes fils. Tu sais que je sens leur douleur… Legolas est là, quelque part et il est en train de mourir par ta faute ! Je le sens dans tout mon être.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire ?

\- La seule chose que je peux faire, partir à sa recherche.

\- Je vais venir avec vous.

\- Non ! Tu en as déjà bien assez fait ! Je t'interdis de sortir de ce palais ! Nous aurons besoin d'avoir un discussion sérieuse tous les deux à l'issue de cette tragédie.

La voix était sourde et sans appel, le ton rempli de mépris. Gohenlass cru qu'il allait défaillir. Il aurait bien aimé trouver quelque chose à lui dire pour le retenir, mais Thranduil était déjà parti.

Dans le couloir, il croisa Tauriel qui comprit immédiatement qu'il se passait quelque chose. La jeune elfe se précipita aux appartements qu'elle partageait avec Gohenlass, s'immobilisant brutalement en le découvrant à genoux sur le sol en train de pleurer.

\- Gohenlass ? Que se passe-t-il ?

OoooO

La douleur était terrible et d'une violence qui lui arracha un cri de souffrance quand ses yeux s'entrouvrirent. Des yeux qui bloquèrent sur le bleu du ciel au-dessus de sa tête à travers les branches. Il faisait jour ? De la fumée s'élevait du haut de la falaise au-dessus de lui et Legolas gémit pendant que les lambeaux de son esprit se remirent doucement en place. Il se souvenait du village ravagé par les Orcs et des cris des humains, d'un combat et de la douleur violente qui avait explosé dans son ventre, là où la lame avait transpercé ses chairs avant… que son sinistre adversaire ne fasse basculer son corps du haut de la falaise ?

Le sang pulsait à ses tempes et sa vision était floue. L'elfe tenta de lever un bras et hurla de douleur. Son épaule, son dos et ses jambes le faisaient atrocement souffrir. Surtout sa jambe droite dont la position contre nature le renseigna assez vite sur le fait qu'elle avait été brisée dans sa chute, brisée en plusieurs endroits. En fait, il n'avait pas réellement besoin de la voir pour comprendre que ses os avaient déchiré sa peau et qu'ils aggravaient son état précaire.

La demi-chance qu'avait eue le jeune elfe avait été de se faire projeter. Son corps avait heurté les branches des arbres, des branches qui avaient lacéré son dos et son torse, mais lui avait évité une chute directe mortelle. Legolas n'était pas sûr qu'agoniser pendant des heures dans un endroit que personne ne connaissait soit plus enviable qu'une mort rapide, mais il respirait… Enfin il essayait de respirer. En serrant les dents, il retenta la périlleuse manœuvre de lever la main et réussit à la plaquer sur sa plaie au ventre. Elle continuait de saigner, ce qui n'était pas bon signe. S'il ne tentait rien, il allait se vider de son sang. Du sang qui poissait dans ses cheveux et avait coulé sur son visage, collant ses cils et l'empêchant d'ouvrir entièrement les yeux. Tout ce sang devait venir d'un choc à la tête dans sa chute. Sans doute celui qui l'avait fait basculer dans l'inconscience avant même que son corps ne se brise sur le sol.

Ne pas pouvoir entièrement ouvrir les yeux était un réel handicap l'empêchant de voir arriver réellement ses ennemis. Des ennemis qui devaient le croire mort de toute manière ou qu'il serait bien incapable de combattre, ce qui revenait au même. Dans un effort qui lui parut hors norme, l'elfe parvint à tourner la tête sur la droite se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à être là, étendu sur le sol. Des dizaines de corps d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants l'entouraient. Les gens du village ? Il se rappelait que certains avaient fuis avec son intervention, mais il comprit aussi que cela n'avait pas suffi à la sauver, car là, parmi les corps, les yeux ouverts, fixes et sans vie se trouvait le corps de la fillette qu'il avait tenté de sauver. Tant de gâchis, tout cela pour rien au final…

Legolas referma les yeux, luttant contre ses larmes et laissa l'ombre l'emporter de nouveau. S'il n'avait pas pu les sauver, au moins, il allait mourir à leurs côtés…

OoooO

Thranduil était en train de sceller sa monture quand Galion arriva dans sa direction à grandes enjambées. A la manière dont les rides barraient son front, le Roi comprit ce qu'il venait lui dire.

\- _Âr nín_, mais que se passe-t-il ?

\- Mon fils est en danger.

\- Ne partez pas seul.

\- Je ne mettrais personne d'autres que moi en danger. Je te laisse le palais.

\- Je vais prévenir Gohenlass et…

\- Non. C'est à toi que je laisse le commandement.

Galion parut surpris. Il aurait bien demandé d'où venait cette animosité soudaine envers cet elfe qui était comme son fils, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Thranduil tira sur ses rennes et son cervidé géant se mit en marche.

...

Le Roi passa les portes et lança aux sentinelles.

\- Verrouillez la porte. N'ouvrez que si c'est moi !

Les gardes hochèrent la tête et Thranduil fit accélérer sa monture. La douleur et la colère grondaient en lui. Il était inquiet, déçu et désespéré à l'idée d'arriver trop tard pour sauver Legolas. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre, pas lui… pas sa petite feuille… A l'instinct, il remonta la frontière, se laissant guider. A la faveur de la nuit, il était plus simple de gagner le nord et c'était de là que venait les derniers réfugiés.

OoooO

Legolas cligna des yeux et laissa échapper un gémissement. Le jeune elfe ne savait pas s'il s'était endormi ou s'il avait perdu connaissance, mais quoi qu'il en était il aurait autant préféré ne pas se réveiller tellement la douleur était violente et le faisait trembler. Le soleil brillait toujours et il se demanda combien de temps il était resté dans le cirage. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait perdu la notion du temps. Il se sentait épuisé et à bout de forces. Machinalement, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres craquelées. Il avait tellement soif. Ce n'était pas étonnant avec tout le sang qu'il avait perdu. Sa main était toujours crispée sur sa blessure au ventre. Sa tête martelait de plus en plus et sa jambe lui donnait envie de hurler.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il perçut des bruits… là-haut, sur la falaise, non loin des ruines du village il y a avait quelqu'un et malgré se yeux à peine entrouvert, il lui sembla reconnaître la silhouette… pas n'importe quel silhouette… son père ? Est-ce qu'il était en train d'halluciner ?

\- _Adar_…

Sa voix le fit frémir. Ses cordes vocales étaient altérées par les caillots de sang qui remontait dans sa gorge et il ne parvint même pas à la reconnaître… Pourtant il devait parler. Il devait faire savoir qu'il était là… Il devait capter son regard… car tout le paradoxe de sa situation c'était qu'il parvenait à voir le haut de la falaise, mais que lui, en revanche devait être caché par les feuilles des arbres. Son père pouvait très bien faire demi-tour sans savoir qu'il était là, l'abandonnant à son agonie. Legolas tenta donc de rassembler les forces qui lui restaient et hurla aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

\- _Adar_ !

Seulement sa voix était faible, brisée et le vent qui venait de se relever l'étouffa dans son souffle. Il ne l'entendrait pas. Il ne savait pas que son fils était là, si prêt, mais inaccessible.

...

Quand Thranduil repéra les dernières volutes de fumée, son cœur accéléra. Il y avait un village là-haut, un village humain et il semblait être en train de finir de se consumer. Un long frémissement remonta le long de son échine. Thranduil connaissait son fils. Si un combat avait eu lieu, il n'était pas resté à rien faire. C'était là-bas qu'il allait le retrouver !

Il pressa donc sa monture et déboucha sur le promontoire. Le village finissait de se consumer et il dut bien reconnaître que cela lui fit un choc. Les maisons incendiées, les corps étendus sur le sol, l'odeur de la mort, tout cela le ramena à des souvenirs assez désagréables qu'il s'empressa de refouler. Ce n'était pas le moment, il était là pour retrouver son fils.

En essayant de ne pas bloquer sur les corps mutilés qui jonchaient le sol, il progressa dans les ruines, glissant de sa monture pour se pencher sur le corps d'un orc égorgé… égorgé par une lame dont il reconnut le tranchant. Thranduil redressa la tête Legolas avait bel et bien affronté ces orcs. Son regard d'acier balaya les environs et il cria.

\- Legolas !

Mais seul le vent qui venait de se lever lui répondit.

...

Au pied de la falaise, dans le brouillard qui l'entourait, Legolas apercevait toujours par moment la grande silhouette de son père qui longeait les ruines du village. Lui qui se sentait si mal, il aurait tellement voulu qu'il sache qu'il était là… voulu qu'il le retrouve, non pas pour le sauver, mais pour avoir la chance de mourir dans ses bras. Le vent porta son nom à ses oreilles. Son père était en train de l'appeler, il le cherchait et le jeune elfe tenta de crier à nouveau.

\- _Adar_ !

Sa voix étai faible, étouffée et il se mit à tousser durement, le ramenant à sa dure réalité. Il était en train de mourir et personne ne le retrouverait à temps, parce que personne ne se doutait qu'il était là… juste là… caché par le couvert des feuilles, trahi par ses vêtements dont la couleur s'accordait trop bien à la nature environnante. Un frisson le parcourut et il se sentit de plus en plus épuisé, alors il ferma les yeux, espérant que cette fois, la douleur finirait par disparaître de manière définitive.

...

Sur le promontoire, Thranduil appela de nouveau son fils.

\- Legolas !

Il retint sa respiration quelques secondes, espérant déceler une réponse dans le vent, mais rien ne vint. Presque désespéré, il se redressa et se dirigea en direction de la falaise. Distraitement, il en balaya le fond de son regard et se figea. Il y avait des corps en contrebas, les corps des habitants du village acculés ou précipités de force dans la falaise par les Orcs. Le Roi des elfes sylvains frémit et si… Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il devait vérifier !

Thranduil pivota sur les talons. Contourner la falaise lui prendrait des heures… des heures qu'il ne pouvait pas perdre. Oh, il était assez agile pour descendre la paroi à mains nues, mais si Legolas était là, blessé… Il lui fallait une corde pour pouvoir le remonter. Son angoisse le fit trembler légèrement pendant qu'il courut au village pour fouiller les ruines se murmurant pour lui-même plus que pour son enfant blessé.

\- _Gorn íon nín __**[Courage mon fils]**_…

OoooO

Galion était assez mal à l'aise dans le rôle que lui avait confié Thranduil avant de s'en aller à la recherche de son fils. Il se sentait malhabile et surtout non légitime. Bien sûr, il était un ami proche du Roi, l'un des seuls qui avaient le droit de lui parler un peu plus rudement que les autres si cela était nécessaire. Il était son échanson, le précepteur de ses enfants et un confident, mais il ne se considérait pas comme un intime ou comme la personne à qui il devait confier la gestion de la cité en son absence, surtout si Gohenlass était là et c'était bien le cas.

Les mots, comme l'air dur de son Roi l'avait alerté et il voulait savoir ce qui était en train de se passer. Alors, il toqua à la porte et retint son souffle. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et celle-ci s'ouvrit. En le découvrant, Galion se figea. Ses traits étaient tirés, fatigués et le capitaine, qui était pourtant si proche de son Roi, avait du mal à cacher qu'il était triste au point d'avoir longuement pleuré. Galion eut même peur de le voir s'écrouler alors, il tendit une main pour le prendre par un bras.

\- Gohenlass ? Cela ne va pas ?

Touché par son inquiétude sincère, ce dernier lui fit un pâle sourire qu'il reperdit aussitôt, murmurant du bout des lèvres.

\- Vous ne devriez pas être ici.

OoooO

Avec agilité, Thranduil prit pied au bas de la falaise. Il réprima un tremblement qui trahissait sa peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir et laissa son regard errer sur les corps étendus sur le sol. Des corps d'hommes, de femmes, d'enfants et il se sentit mal à l'aise. Est-ce que ces gens étaient morts à cause de lui ? Est-ce que Legolas avait raison et qu'il se devait de les protéger ? Les mots que le réfugié lui avaient lancé au visage, arguant que les Hommes ne l'intéressaient pas à part pour leur vin revinrent le poignarder. Thranduil ne voulait pas paraître froid, indifférent et cruel. Il était juste fatigué et les pertes qui s'enchaînaient, plongeaient les siens de plus en plus dans la douleur et la détresse. Est-ce que c'était mal de vouloir juste les protéger ? Il ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde et… Brutalement, le fil de ses pensées se brisa.

\- Non !

Le cri avait bien failli lui rompre les cordes vocales tellement il était fort et désespéré. Son instinct de père ne l'avait pas trompé. Legolas était là, parmi les corps de ces gens qu'il avait voulu aider. Il était étendu sur le dos dans une mare de sang, une main posée sur une blessure au ventre qui lui parut sérieuse. Thranduil se précipita vers lui et nota sa jambe brisée dont les os affleuraient. Il était tombé du haut de la falaise lui aussi et il était si blanc… En retenant son souffle, il se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de lui sans parvenir à retenir ses larmes. Ses doigts se posèrent en tremblant sur la joue en sang de son enfant. Lui qui ne voulait plus jamais vivre ça, pourquoi ce genre de situation se répétait-il de manière cyclique ?

\- Legolas ?

Bien évidement, le jeune elfe ne lui répondit pas et Thranduil laissa ses doigts se glisser dans son cou.

\- Je vous prie… Faites qu'il soit en vie, murmura-t-il en prière aux Valars. Pas lui… _Lass pîn nín _**_[ma petite feuille]_**…

Il lui fallut quelques secondes, mais il sentit son pouls faible et filant. Un certain poids lui fut arraché des épaules, même s'il comprit qu'il était en train d'agoniser. Au moins, il n'était pas arrivé trop tard. Doucement, il glissa ses mains sous le corps de son enfant et le ramena avec précaution dans ses bras pendant que ses yeux se posèrent sur la paroi rocheuse.

\- Courage mon tout petit. Je vais te sortir de là…

OoooO

Le retour à la cité souterraine, s'était effectué dans un silence total seulement troublé par les légers râles du jeune elfe blessé. Thranduil nota à quel point la forêt semblait dénuée de vie avec un certain effroi. A l'inverse, son enclave restait plus vivante et le contraste fut assez fort pour le frapper, mais cela ne suffirait pas à le faire changer d'avis. Il n'était plus prêt à faire couler le sang des siens pour les autres, il était déjà en train de répandre celui de son fils… et cette libation-là lui crevait le cœur, le privant presque de son souffle. Aucune autre offrande ne serait faite pour protéger des terres qui ne donnaient rien en échange.

...

Le cervidé passa la porte du palais et Thranduil en sauta avec grâce avant de tendre les bras pour récupérer le corps de son fils, toujours en vie. Des gardes vinrent à leur rencontre, mais comprirent à son regard sombre que leur Roi n'avait pas besoin de leur aide. De toute manière, Thranduil ne les regarda même pas, s'engouffrant dans les couloirs pour gagner les Salles de Soins.

...

Quand il déposa le corps brisé de Legolas sur le lit, sa boule au ventre et sa douleur faillirent le faire s'effondrer, mais il eut le temps de se redresser et de crier de sa voix puissante.

\- J'ai besoin des guérisseurs.

Puis, sans les attendre, il se mit à déboutonner la chemise de son fils, une chemise trop imbibée de son sang. Il était si faible… Cette fois, il avait trop tardé pour le retrouver…

OoooO

Le visage de Legolas avait été débarrassé du sang séché comme ses cheveux et le reste de son corps. Les guérisseurs avaient réduits sa fracture à la jambe et un lourd bandage entourait sa poitrine tandis qu'un plus léger était fixé autour de son front. Pendant tous les soins, Thranduil n'avait pas bougé, les aidant à maitriser les spasmes de douleur de son enfant quand ils avaient remis ses os en place ou lorsqu'ils avaient désinfecté sa profonde plaie au ventre.

Puis, les soigneurs étaient partis, mais le Roi était resté. Thranduil refusait de l'abandonner. Il était terrifié à l'idée qu'il s'éteigne alors qu'il n'était pas auprès de lui, car il n'était pas dupe. Legolas était faible… presque trop faible cette fois… et tout était de sa faute… Il aurait dû savoir qu'il ne lui obéirait pas, il aurait dû être plus vigilant…

Il serrait toujours sa main lorsque des pas se firent entendre. Le Roi leva la tête et adressa un léger sourire encourageant à Galion qui se rapprochait. A sa posture, il comprit qu'il était mal à l'aise et finit de se redresser pour ne pas qu'il ait peur de lui parler.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Je crois que c'est à vous de me le dire _âr nín_.

Le ton était plus froid, plus cassant que d'habitude et Thranduil n'était pas réellement d'humeur alors que Legolas était toujours en grande faiblesse et à peine en vie.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça Galion.

\- _Iston _**_[Je sais]_**… Je suis profondément touché et attristé par les blessures de votre fils. Je prie les Valars pour qu'il s'en remettre chaque heure qui passe, mais je me devais de vous prévenir.

\- Me prévenir ?

\- Il s'en va…

\- De quoi ?

\- Gohenlass quitte la cité, murmura Galion en baissant les yeux.

Une vague de froid frappa Thranduil qui eut l'impression que son sang était en train de geler dans ses veines.

OoooO

Un peu brutalement, Thranduil pénétra dans les appartements de son fils adoptif. Avec son angoisse, il avait oublié leur dispute, oublié ses mots durs et il se figea en le voyant fourrer une chemise dans un baluchon de cuir.

\- Que fais-tu ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

\- Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas effacer, alors c'est mieux pour moi comme pour vous _âr nín_..

\- Gohenlass, _goheno nín _**_[pardonne-moi]_**, je…

\- Non pas cette fois, murmura le capitaine en luttant contre ses tremblements et les sanglots qui essayaient de le submerger. Je sais que je serai mort si vous n'aviez pas été là, mais je ne peux pas encaisser tout ça et faire comme si de rien n'était. C'est à moi d'être désolé, _âr nín_. Toutes ces années… J'ai vraiment fini par croire que j'étais votre fils…

\- Parce que tu l'es, tenta de le retenir Thranduil en faisant deux pas vers lui.

\- Non… Et je ne le serai jamais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda Thranduil en l'observant finir de terminer son sac.

\- Ma place n'est plus ici.

\- Bien sûr que si. Reste…

\- _Amin hirathea… I Melain berio le a nà gweth ù-athrado i ven am drevaded lin **[**_**_Je suis désolé. Que les Valars vous protègent et ne laissent nulle ombre croiser votre chemin_**_**]**, _murmura ce dernier en cramponnant son sac avant de se diriger en direction de la sortie de la pièce.

Thranduil tendit une main pour le retenir et Gohenlass la pressa doucement avant de la lâcher. Puis, il se faufila vers la sortie alors que Tauriel arriva en courant. La jeune elfe tremblait et elle se jeta littéralement à son cou.

\- Gohenlass !

Ce dernier lui rendit son accolade et berça doucement dans ses bras.

\- Mon petit feu follet, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier que tu es entré dans ma vie.

\- Je t'en prie, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais tu ne peux pas faire ça. J'ai besoin de toi.

\- Non… Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre, tu es une guerrière magnifique, prends soin de toi, répliqua le capitaine en la repoussant doucement.

Tauriel resta plantée sans parvenir à dire un mot pendant qu'il pressa le pas, traversant la grande salle d'entrée du palais. La porte s'ouvrit lorsqu'il murmura le sort permettant de la déverrouiller et il disparu dans la nuit. Quelques pas derrière Tauriel, Thranduil essuya une larme furtive. Il était donc destiné à tout perdre soit à cause des orcs, soit par sa faute…


	20. Ce qui se cache dans les bois

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

**Faisant suite à « L'histoire d'un roi » et « L'histoire d'un prince », voici une série de plusieurs moments s'attachant aux combats menés par les Elfes d'Imladris et de Vertbois alors que le danger se fait de plus en plus présent. Après avoir consacré ces deux premières tomes à Thranduil et Legolas, j'avais envie de parler un peu plus de la famille d'Elrond, ce sera chose faite dés le 1er chapitre de cette fic.**

* * *

_**Petite info : Je pars en vacance à l'étranger la semaine prochaine donc je ne publierai pas pendant ce laps de temps, rendez-vous donc dimanche prochain pour la suite, en attendant, je vous laisse quelques part aux abords de la Vallée Perdue**_

* * *

**Alors qu'Arwen ressent le besoin de s'isoler, elle risque de ne pas tarder à le regretter. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

**_L'HISTOIRE DE DEUX ROYAUMES_**

_**Chapitre 20 : Ce qui se cache dans les bois**_

Arwën devait bien reconnaître que les années lui paraissaient plus longues et moroses depuis le départ de sa mère pour les Terres Immortelles, depuis tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé pendant ces derniers cycles. Oh, elle aimait son père et ses frères, mais tout lui paraissait si morose. L'ombre et la guerre étaient en train de les engloutir eux aussi. La peur faisait maintenant parti de son quotidien, la terrifiant jusqu'à l'épuisement. Sous ce poids, la jeune elfe se sentait si fatiguée par moment qu'elle envisageait presque de partir rejoindre sa mère, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait faire une telle chose. Son père en serait dévasté tout comme ses deux frères, elle n'avait pas le droit de les abandonner tandis qu'ils luttaient de toutes leurs forces pour préserver ce qui pouvait l'être. Elle se devait d'être plus forte que sa puissante mélancolie. Alors, pour tenter de ne plus penser à toute cela, elle avait besoin de pause et de changer d'air.

Bien sûr, elle savait pertinemment que son père n'aimait pas qu'elle quitte Imladris sans escorte. Il fallait le comprendre, même une escorte n'avait pu sauver Celebrian. Cependant, elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, de sortir de la cité et de se rendre sur des lieux que sa mère aimait plus que tout. Des lieux dans laquelle elle l'emmenait. Mère et fille partageaient souvent des moments rien qu'à elles et la jeune elfe souffrait de son absence. Ces petites escapades, c'était comme la retrouvait un peu pendant quelques secondes…

Presque sans réfléchir, ses pas la menèrent dans une clairière verte et fleurie. Son regard se posa sur la source qui jaillissait d'une faille dans une paroi rocheuse et se déversait dans un bassin naturel. Combien de contes et de légendes sa mère lui avait raconté ici ? Elle ne pouvait pas les compter, tellement elles avaient passé de temps ici, et aujourd'hui cela lui manquait. Elle aurait tellement aimé entendre à nouveau sa voix et qu'elle lui raconte des histoires de guerriers immortels, de princesses féériques, de mages assurés, mais elle était seule maintenant et elle le resterait.

Un peu distraitement, elle se laissa tomber assise sur un rocher et trempa l'une de ses mains dans l'eau. Elle la fit glisser entre ses doigt et l'observa couler, ne réalisant pas que subitement les oiseaux étaient en train de se taire. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas et elle redressa la tête. Le vent bruissa entre les feuilles et une odeur étrange lui parvint. Une odeur qu'elle avait déjà senti sur les vêtements de son père ou des ses frères quand ils revenaient du combat. Les orcs !

Aussitôt, elle bondit sur ses pieds et regarda autour d'elle avec angoisse. Le récit des tortures endurées par sa mère lui revint en mémoire et elle se maudit pour son manque de vigilance. Elle avait été imprudente inutilement. Elle n'aurait jamais dû sortir d'Imladris. Prise subitement par la peur, elle tenta de courir, mais se heurta brutalement à un groupe d'orcs jaillissant des bois en ricanant comme des bêtes sauvages. Celui qui était en tête la détailla avec un grand sourire.

\- Regardez ce que nous avons là ! Tu t'es perdu ?

Arwën frémit. Non, elle n'était pas perdu, mais elle venait de s'offrir en sacrifice à ces monstres. Elle tenta donc de reculer pour leur échapper, mais un autre groupe se glissa dans son dos. Ils étaient bien une dizaine et elle n'avait plus aucune échappatoire.

OoooO

Du mouvement était perceptible dans la partie basse de la cité cachée. Silencieux et attentif, Lindir observait des elfes en train de porter des caisses de provisions dans le cellier. L'intendant d'Imladris savait que les environs devenaient dangereux et qu'il était toujours bien d'avoir de quoi à tenir un siège si les Orcs trouvaient le chemin de la Vallée Perdue. Cela faisait bien longtemps que cette crainte l'habitait, mais elle s'était renforcée par les événements qui secouaient la région depuis quelques temps.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, l'un des elfes butta sur une marche et perdit l'équilibre. Lindir tendit la main pour le rattraper et rattraper la caisse qu'il portait, mais son bras gauche ne put retenir la charge. Par chance, de l'autre il put rétablir l'elfe qui le remercia avant de se mettre à ramasser le contenu qui s'était répandu sur le sol. Lindir bredouilla quelques mots et s'éloigna, ouvrant et fermant les doigts de sa main gauche avec un air agacé. Sa blessure était ancienne désormais, mais l'intendant n'avait jamais réellement retrouvé le plein usage de son bras. Il lui arrivait de l'oublier, mais cette blessure aurait bel et bien des conséquences éternelles sur lui.

Un peu distrait, il faillit rentrer dans quelqu'un et sursauta, sentant son malaise grandir d'un coup lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'obsidienne d'Elrond. Ce dernier lui sourit et prit sa main dans les siennes. Sans un mot, ses doigts pressèrent ses articulations, sa paume et remontèrent le long de son bras, apaisant la poussée de douleur qui nouait ses muscles après son faux mouvement. Puis, il lui lâcha le bras et sourit.

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Oui _Aran nín _**_[Mon seigneur]_**, bredouilla Lindir en réponse avant de baisser la tête.

\- Comment se passe l'approvisionnement ? Demanda Elrond en changeant de sujet.

L'elfe n'en parlait jamais, mais il savait pourtant qu'il souffrait de ne plus pouvoir utiliser totalement son bras. Il avait espéré que cette douleur allait s'atténuer avec le temps, mais il suffisait d'un rien pour qu'elle revienne, comme aujourd'hui. Il aurait aimé qu'il lui en parle plus, mais il ne semblait pas en avoir envie. Lui offrir une porte de sortie était une bonne chose.

\- Les stocks se remplissent.

\- Des nouvelles de Taur-n-daedelos ?

\- Pas encore.

\- Dit aux sentinelles de surveiller le chemin. Je sais qu'un messager doit nous rejoindre. J'espère qu'il n'a subi aucune embuscade. Les orcs renforcent leur présence. Ils nous cherchent intensément.

OoooO

Arwën était terrifiée. Elle ne pensait jamais pouvoir tomber sur des orcs si proche d'une entrée secrète menant à Imladris et elle ne pouvait pas fuir. Si elle fuyait, si elle s'engouffrait dans l'un des tunnels, elle les guiderait jusqu'au cœur de la cité elfique, ce qui était impensable. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas condamner son père, ses frères, les gens qu'elle aimait et tous les elfes qui se pensaient à l'abri au fond de la Vallée Perdue pour tenter de se sauver. Elle allait devoir faire face, subir la violence de ces monstres… son cœur battait si vite qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il était sur le point d'exploser.

En réprimant de longs tremblements, elle essaya une nouvelle fois de reculer. Les orcs l'observèrent en ricanant.

\- N'essaie pas de t'enfuir. Tu ne pourrais pas courir assez vite ! Lança le plus hideux des orcs en l'empoignant par le bras.

La jeune elfe frissonna et tenta de tirer pour se détacher, mais sa poigne était ferme et il ne céda pas.

\- Elle a l'air sauvage, mais nous allons vite te calmer ! Ricana-t-il en brandissant son poignard.

C'était un couteau cranté tranchant et couvert de sang séché. La jeune elfe ne put retenir un glapissement de terreur auquel ses assaillants répondirent par des rires gras et amusés.

\- Ne nous fais pas languir, ricana l'un d'eux. J'ai bien envie de goûter ses chair.

\- Non ! Hurla Arwën.

\- Oui, elle a l'air appétissante, renchérit l'orc en déchirant sa robe au niveau de la cuisse.

Arwën poussa un cri de désespoir. Ils projetaient de la dévorer vivante ou pire encore. La panique était en train d'embrumer son esprit. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas leur échapper et elle était totalement désespérée. Les orcs se firent plus présent et la jeune elfe le voyait déjà en train de l'égorger lorsqu'un sifflement se fit entendre.

Les orcs durent le percevoir eux aussi parce qu'ils se redressèrent, mais pas assez vite ! Deux flèches fendirent l'air et vinrent se ficher dans la gorge de deux orcs qui s'écroulèrent lourdement sur le sol. Aussitôt, les immondes créatures se désintéressèrent d'Arwën et ils se ruèrent sur leurs armes pour faire face à leur assaillant. Seulement deux autres furent atteint dans des flèches toutes aussi précises avant qu'ils n'aient le temps d'identifier la menace. Une menace qui sauta des branches d'un arbre et égorgea un cinquième orc avant de prendre pied sur le sol. Une fine silhouette vêtue de vert à la chevelure de feu. C'était une elfe !

Une guerrière elfe qui fit tournoyer ses dagues et fonça sur les orcs avec une détermination farouche. En la voyant les charger, les orcs poussèrent des cris furieux et lui foncèrent dessus, mais elle ne se laissa pas déstabiliser. En prenant appui sur l'un des rochers, elle se catapulta dans les airs, pivota et empala l'un des orcs restant avant de plonger sur les autres. Elle se baissa, évita un coup de justesse et toucha un ennemi à la jambe. Il se cabra, hurlant de douleur et elle l'éventra avant de bondir et de l'agripper pour s'en servir de bouclier. Ses acolytes finirent de le transpercer et elle le fit basculer sur eux avant de charger de nouveau.

D'un geste sec, elle décapita l'orc qui s'en était prit à Arwën et se retourna vers les deux survivants.

Terrifiés, des derniers tentèrent de s'enfuir, mais elle lança sa longue dague qui alla se planter entre les omoplates du premier avant d'empoigner son arc. D'un geste sûr et sans réfléchir, elle encocha une flèche qu'elle relâcha dans la foulée. Cette dernière se ficha dans la nuque de l'orc restant qui s'abattit sur le sol.

Le calme revint brutalement dans la petite guerrière d'habitude si paisible et l'elfe rousse prit quelques secondes pour vérifier que le groupe d'orcs n'avait pas de renforts, mais rien ne bougea. D'un pas rapide, elle traversa la clairière pour récupérer sa dague plantée dans le dos de l'orc qu'elle acheva en l'égorgeant d'un geste sûr avant de se retourner en direction d'Arwën.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, bredouilla du bout des lèvres la fille d'Elrond frappée par l'habilité au combat de la guerrière qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Merci… Merci pour tout.

\- Ce n'est rien. Il ne faut pas sortit d'Imladris si vous n'êtes pas armée.

\- Je… Je n'avais jamais vu d'orcs ici…

\- Ni jamais de votre vie, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Non… Ce sont mes frères et mon père qui les affrontent…

\- Vous êtes la fille du seigneur Elrond ?

\- Oui, Arwën Undomiel.

\- Je suis Tauriel de Taur-e-ndaedelos, je viens porter des nouvelles de Thranduil et des elfes sylvains.

\- Alors hâtons-nous. Je connais un raccourci.

OooooO

Paniqué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre de la bouche d'Erestor, Elrond se précipita dans la salle de réception. Arwën, étonnée, se retourna en direction de son père qui vint la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire en tremblant légèrement, émue et heureuse de le retrouver. Ils s'étreignirent de longues minutes, dans un silence parfait avant de se séparer.

Elrond attarda sa main sur la nuque de sa fille et lui sourit avant de la gratifier d'un baiser sur le front.

\- Va prendre un peu de repos.

Arwën ne le contredit pas. Elle avait besoin de repos. Alors elle acquiesça et sortit de la pièce. Elrond se dirigea alors en direction de l'elfe rousse.

\- _Guren glassui_ _[Merci de tout mon cœur] _Tauriel, je n'aurais pu survivre à sa perte.

\- _Gelir na thaed, aran nín _**_[_****_Heureuse d'aider, mon seigneur]_**, vous nous avez tellement aidés par le passé…

Elrond la remercia tout de même d'un hochement de tête avant de prendre un air sombre et de lui demander en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Quelle nouvelles vous nous apportez ?

Tauriel perdit immédiatement son sourire et le seigneur d'Imladris comprit que les tragédies continuaient à se cumuler.

OoooO

La nuit était tombée sur la Vallée Perdue, une nuit douce, chaude, propice à la réflexion et au repos. Assis sur un banc, dans la partie basse de la cité, Tauriel se repassait en boucle les images de son entretien avec le Seigneur d'Imladris. Evoqué les derniers combats, le tenir au courant de la position de Thranduil comme de la grave blessure qui avait failli emporter Legolas était dans sa mission. S'effondrer en larmes pour raconter la dispute entre le Roi et Gohenlass ne l'était pas, mais elle n'avait pas pu se retenir.

L'elfe était bouleversée par le départ de son ami. Il l'avait élevé comme sa petite sœur et cette impression d'avoir perdu son frère ne la quittait pas et la dévastait chaque jour un peu plus. Franchir la porte de ses appartements, vides et sans vie était une épreuve plus difficile que de combattre les orcs et toutes les créatures monstrueuses qui peuplaient sa forêt. Comme elle aurait aimé que Thranduil le rattrape pour le retenir, mais il n'avait rien fait. Elle ne lui en voulait même pas en plus. Elle savait qu'il avait été paralysé par le choc et elle l'entendait parfois pleurer le soir. Tauriel savait que ce n'était pas pour Legolas. Le prince s'était remis lentement de ses blessures. Ces larmes étaient pour Gohenlass. Thranduil avait fini par comprendre combien ses mots pouvaient faire mal, mais il était trop tard.

Un frisson parcourut la jeune elfe et il se transforma en sursaut quand une silhouette se glissa à ses côtés.

\- Je suis désolée, bredouilla Arwën, je ne voulais pas vous surprendre.

\- Ce n'est rien. C'est moi qui était perdue dans mes pensées.

\- Votre situation ne semble pas s'arranger ? Avança Arwën en se laissant tomber assise à ses côtés.

\- Non, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que nous allons abandonner.

\- De cela j'en suis persuadée !

Tauriel sourit à la jeune Dame d'Imladris. Elle admirait la part de naïveté qu'elle avait encore pu conserver.

\- Je ne vous ai pas remercié comme je le devrais et je m'en excuse. Merci de m'avoir sauvé.

\- Ce n'est rien. C'était tout naturel.

\- Je ne serai pas rentré sans vous.

\- Disons que je suis tombée au bon moment, c'était votre première fois face aux orcs.

\- Oui. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de les voir de si prés.

\- Je comprends. Ils sont partout maintenant, c'est dangereux de s'aventurer hors de vos murs.

\- Je ne vais pas rester cloîtré pour faire plaisir aux orcs, je suis libre et je compte le rester.

\- Mais nous sommes en guerre vous savez.

\- Cet endroit était l'un des lieux préférés de ma mère.

Les deux elfes se regardèrent droit dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes et Tauriel hocha la tête. Oui, ça elle pouvait le comprendre. Après tout, elle passait bien régulièrement là où ses parents avaient péri. Au bout d'un instant, elle reprit donc la parole.

\- Alors ne vous enfermez pas, mais ne partez pas sans armes.

\- Je ne sais pas me battre.

\- Vous n'avez pas reçu d'entrainement martial ?

\- Je n'étais pas censé avoir à combattre.

\- Mais tout à changer aujourd'hui.

\- Je le sais… Je le vois… Mais je ne peux rien y faire.

\- Bien sûr que si. Il suffit d'apprendre.

Arwën eut un petit rire nerveux.

\- Ni mon père, ni mes frères ne voudront me voir avec une arme.

\- Moi, je peux vous apprendre.

La fille d'Elrond sursauta et tourna un regard intrigué sur Tauriel.

\- Vous ?

\- J'ai eu le meilleur des instructeurs et je pense que nous devons tous savoir nous défendre contre cette barbarie. Alors, intéressée ?

Les deux elfes se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et un sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Arwën.

\- Oui… apprenez-moi.


	21. Un élan de lassitude

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

**Faisant suite à « L'histoire d'un roi » et « L'histoire d'un prince », voici une série de plusieurs moments s'attachant aux combats menés par les Elfes d'Imladris et de Vertbois alors que le danger se fait de plus en plus présent. Après avoir consacré ces deux premières tomes à Thranduil et Legolas, j'avais envie de parler un peu plus de la famille d'Elrond, ce sera chose faite dés le 1er chapitre de cette fic.**

* * *

_**Voilà je suis rentrée ! Et donc nouveau chapitre !**_

* * *

**Le départ de Gohenlass et l'absence de Tauriel pèsent de plus en plus sur les épaules de Legolas.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

**_L'HISTOIRE DE DEUX ROYAUMES_**

_**Chapitre 21 : Un élan de lassitude**_

Depuis le départ de Gohenlass, les elfes sylvains avaient compris que les orcs avaient plus d'emprise qu'ils ne voulaient sur eux. Ils parvenaient à les diviser, à les monter les uns contre les autres et à les affaiblir, même sans avoir à les affronter en face en face.

A son réveil, Legolas en avait voulu à son père et il lui en voulait encore maintenant parce que plus personne ne semblait savoir ce qu'il était advenu du capitaine. Les discussions avaient été violentes le prince avait refusé pendant des jours d'adresser la parole à son père. Il se sentait déçu, perdu et abandonné. Pire, le jeune elfe avait l'impression d'avoir perdu un second frère et il se sentait profondément attristé.

Toutefois, l'impératif à se défendre et à se protéger avait fini par prendre le dessus et il avait fini par accepter de reparler à son père, non sans une certaine retenue, et de reprendre les patrouilles. Devenu chef de tous les capitaines des elfes des bois à la place de son ami, Legolas tentait au mieux de remplir ce rôle, même si ce n'était pas le plus facile. Bizarrement, il ne se sentait pas à sa place, comme si lui aussi était en train de trahir ce grand frère adoptif qui lui manquait chaque jour un plus. Legolas ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul de sa vie. Il aurait bien aimé en parler avec Tauriel, mais cette dernière était partie en ambassade à Fondcombe et elle y demeurait toujours. En fait, elle avait été sollicitée par Elrond pour devenir le maître d'arme d'Arwën après l'avoir sauvé des orcs. Elle n'avait pas refusé et cela faisait presque un an qu'il ne l'avait pas vu… tout comme Gohenlass. Legolas lui en voulait un peu à elle aussi de l'avoir abandonné, mais il la comprenait, il était comme un frère, mais pour elle, il était sa famille. Ils auraient pu se soutenir, mais ils souffraient trop tous les deux et ils cherchaient des manières différentes de surmonter cette douloureuse épreuve.

Pendant les longues semaines de sa convalescence, Legolas s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et maintenant qu'il avait repris les patrouilles, il ne pouvait nier qu'il cherchait chaque jour et sans relâche des traces de la présence de son ami, espérant secrètement le retrouver pour le ramener avec lui et tant pis si Thranduil n'appréciait pas son retour.

C'était cet espoir qui le faisait avancer. En plus, il savait qu'il n'était pas vain. Au détour de la forêt, il lui arrivait de tomber sur des nids d'araignées détruits ou des orcs morts. Legolas savait que c'était Gohenlass qui agissait seul et il était terrifié à l'idée de le retrouver un jour, lui, mort… parce qu'il était seul justement… Tout aussi seul que lui d'ailleurs.

Jamais le jeune elfe n'avait autant ressenti le poids de la solitude et il en éprouvait un profond épuisement qui venait se cumuler à la fatigue des patrouilles incessantes et des combats qui se répétaient, les orcs tentant toujours de s'introduire par tous les moyens dans le domaine elfique.

...

Ce soir-là, la patrouille menée par Legolas venait juste de rentrer. Une nouvelle fois, la journée avait été dure et ils avaient dû affronter une embuscade des orcs comme à chaque fois qu'ils sortaient de la cité ces derniers temps. Leurs ennemis étaient de plus en plus pressants et les elfes sylvains savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas sûrs de tenir si tout cela continuait pendant des lunes et des lunes. La fatigue était sournoise et les gestes moins précis. Dans ce nouvel affrontement, le groupe d'elfe avait subi des pertes, même s'il était parvenu à limiter les dégâts grâce à l'acharnement de leur jeune prince, qui refusait de les laisser partir sans lui.

Afin d'oublier sa douleur et sa solitude, Legolas était de toutes les patrouilles et, cette fois, même s'il n'était pas sérieusement blessé, il se sentait mal et épuisé. Ses yeux suivirent les corps des quatre elfes morts au combat que portaient leurs compagnons et un long frisson remonta le long de son échine. Encore des morts, encore des vies de perdues… Tout cela ne s'arrêterait donc jamais…

De loin, le jeune prince elfe aperçut son père qui les regardait et frémit. Ils avaient du mal à se parler ces derniers mois et il n'avait pas envie de lui expliquer comment quatre vies de plus venaient d'être fauchées. Alors, il se contenta de lui faire un rapide signe de tête pour qu'il comprenne que tout allait bien avant de s'engouffrer à la suite de ses hommes sur la droite. Thranduil ne dit rien mais, une ride d'inquiétude marqua son front.

OoooO

Legolas poussa la porte de sa chambre et la referma en faisant une légère grimace. Il retira son carquois et le posa au pied de son lit avec son arc tout en continuant de grimacer. Le combat avait été violent et, même sans réellement avoir été blessé, son corps était douloureux et fourbus. Le jeune elfe blond délaça sa chemise brune et releva ses habits pour observer sa poitrine.

Dans le feu de l'action, il avait prit un mauvais coup et un bleu impressionnant était en train de se former à droite de son torse. Legolas frémit et finit de se dévêtir pour se retrouver torse nu. Il se dirigea vers une étagère sur la droite et passa devant un grand miroir qu'il lui renvoya l'image de son corps. Les traces de tous ses combats marquaient profondément sa poitrine et, au passage, il remarqua une coupure sur son bras gauche dont il ne s'était pas soucié jusqu'à présent. Le prince porta sa main à la plaie et observa le sang sur le bout de ses doigts. Toute sa vie se résumait presque uniquement à ça, combattre pour survivre… tuer pour ne pas être tué…

Il frémit et tenta de s'arracher à ces pensées lugubres. Sur l'étagère, il prit un flacon d'onguent et en appliqua délicatement sur son bleu pour tenter de limiter la douleur avant de se faire un pansement au bras. Il attrapa une chemise de lin grise large qu'il enfila en grimaçant avant de faire mine de sortir de la chambre, mais soudainement, toute la pièce se mit à tourner et il dut se cramponner à la table pour ne pas s'écrouler sur le sol.

Tout à la lutte contre son insidieux vertige, il ne remarqua pas que la porte de sa chambre venait de s'ouvrir.

\- _Ion nìn _**_[1]_** ?

Legolas frémit et ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de redresser la tête vers son père en frémissant.

\- _Adar _**_[2]_** ? Que faites-vous là ?

Thranduil ne répondit pas, le détaillant avec inquiétude tout en faisant un pas en direction de son fils.

\- Je venais voir comment tu allais.

\- Je vais bien père.

\- Non… Tu mens Legolas. Pourquoi ?

Le jeune prince frémit. Il était réellement en train de lui demander pourquoi ? Il ne voyait donc pas qu'il souffrait et qu'il lui en voulait toujours ? Legolas lutta pour ne pas s'emporter inutilement, il était bien trop épuisé pour ça et il répondit d'une voix sourde.

\- Je ne suis pas blessé. Je pense que ce vertige vient de ma fatigue. Je me sens tellement épuisé _adar_.

Thranduil hocha la tête. Les traits de son fils étaient tirés. Il était plus blanc que d'habitude et des cernes marquaient son regard. De la douleur se ressentait dans ses mots et son intonation. Oui, il était fatigué et il savait parfaitement pourquoi. Il l'entendait pleurer parfois le soir, comme après la mort d'Arenor, mais c'était différent, le Roi n'osait pas venir le rejoindre parce que sa douleur était de sa faute. C'était lui qui avait chassé Gohenlass par ses mots, lui qui avait donné envie à Tauriel de prendre du recul, laissant son fils seul, désemparé et perdu. Il voulait l'aider, le rassurer, mais il le sentait si revêche et en colère, sauf ce soir… Ce soir, il était totalement exténué, à deux doigts de s'écrouler de fatigue alors Thranduil finit de s'approcher de son enfant et posa une main sur son bras, le faisant sursauter doucement lorsque ses doigts pressèrent sa blessure. Thranduil s'en aperçut et fronça les sourcils.

\- Je pensais que tu n'étais pas blessé.

\- Ce n'est qu'une coupure sans importance.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Parfaitement.

Legolas se redressa et inspira profondément avant de faire mine de sortir de sa chambre, mais Thranduil recula de deux pas pour se mettre devant lui. Il posa une main sur sa poitrine pour l'arrêter et lui demanda avec un air inquiet assez anormal pour lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je dois passer voir mes hommes et préparer la prochaine patrouille. Les orcs nous pressent de plus en plus, nous ne pouvons pas leur laisser le champ libre.

\- Legolas. J'ai conscience du danger qui nous guette, mais nous somme encore à l'abri entre ces murs. Cela peut attendre un peu, non ?

\- Non père, répondit Legolas avec un air légèrement en colère. Nous devons revoir nos défenses et…

Le jeune prince se tut brutalement. Hausser le ton, même légèrement semblait l'avoir privé de ses dernières forces et il fut assailli par un nouveau vertige. Thranduil le comprit et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir en l'attirant contre lui.

\- Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas dormi ?

\- J'ai un rôle à tenir.

\- Legolas… Répond-moi.

\- Ce n'est pas important, répondit Legolas en frémissant légèrement.

\- Bien sûr que ça l'est. Si tu t'écroules de fatigue au milieu d'un combat que se passera-t-il ?

\- Je ne tomberais pas, je vais bien…

Il se détacha des bras de son père, mais le geste fut trop brusque et ses jambes cédèrent sous lui. Thranduil plongea en direction de son fils et le récupéra dans ses bras.

\- Je suis là _ion nìn_…

Legolas gémit et Thranduil ne lui laissa pas le choix. Il le porta jusqu'à son lit sur lequel il l'allongea. Sa main s'attarda sur son front. Il n'avait pas de fièvre et le Roi ne redoutait plus un empoisonnement comme lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé agrippé à sa table en entrant dans sa chambre… Non, c'était réellement d'épuisement dont souffrait son fils et il savait que c'était de sa faute. Bouleversé, Thranduil déplaça sa main pour caresser la joue de son fils.

\- Tu as besoin de sommeil mon enfant, dors un peu.

\- Je ne peux pas, j'ai trop de choses à faire et…

\- Je vais s'occuper de tes hommes pendant que tu te reposes. Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Bien sûr, vous le savez bien _adar_, répliqua le jeune elfe dans un élan de sincérité qui effaça sa colère, mais vous ne pouvez pas prendre la tête des patrouilles, ce Royaume à besoin de son Roi.

\- Et de son prince.

\- Non, je…

\- Chut… Ne finis pas cette phrase et reste allongé, tu as besoin de repos.

\- Les orcs n'en prennent pas.

\- Ne pense pas aux orcs et dors mon fils, je ne veux pas que tu meures de fatigue.

\- Il y a tant de choses _adar_, je…

Thranduil déposa un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui faire signe de se taire et se laissa tomber assis à côté de lui sur le lit.

\- Ferme les yeux maintenant et laisse le sommeil d'emporter. Je reste prêt de toi.

Legolas frémit. Tant de dangers rôdaient autour d'eux. Comment pouvait-il trouver le sommeil dans ces conditions ? C'était impossible…

Thranduil lui sourit, sembla comprendre qu'il ne n'était pas sûr de devoir se laisser aller et s'allongea sans un mot à ses côtés. Son bras se glissa sous sa tête et il attira son fils doucement dans ses bras. Un tel moment à deux ne leur était pas arrivé depuis des mois, les disputes et les affrontements étant plus nombreux que les marques d'affection, mais le moment était propice. Au fond d'eux, malgré leurs querelles et leurs mots durs l'un envers l'autre, les deux elfes savaient qu'ils avaient besoin de l'un de l'autre et qu'ils devaient avancer ensemble. Ils s'aimaient de toute façon, rien ne pourrait leur enlever ça !

\- Ferme les yeux, je reste là, le temps que tu t'endormes.

\- Non _Adar_, vous devez avoir des choses bien plus importantes à faire que de rester ici.

\- Rien n'est plus important que la vie de mon fils Legolas. Je vois bien que tu es préoccupé et je sais que je suis l'une des causes de tes préoccupations. J'en suis tellement désolé… Ferme les yeux et ne te soucie pas du reste. Je chasserai tes cauchemars.

Legolas frémit. Il aurait voulu protester, voulu le repousser, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Tout son corps lui faisait mal et il était réellement épuisé. Alors, tout doucement, il finit de basculer dans les bras de son père, posant sa tête entre son épaule et son cou et ferma les yeux en frémissant légèrement. Au final, il était réellement exténué et sentir son père auprès de lui était un réconfort qu'il appréciait bien plus qu'il n'osait l'avouer, malgré tout ce qui pouvait les opposer en ce moment. Il avait besoin de lui.

Thranduil le regarda se blottir contre sa poitrine et caressa doucement ses cheveux tout en murmurant pour l'accompagner dans le sommeil.

\- Dors _ion nìn_… _Melin le **[3]**_…

Legolas frémit et, en seulement quelques secondes, il s'endormit dans les bras de son père.

Thranduil le veilla pendant une bonne demi-heure, attendant qu'il soit sûr qu'il dorme profondément, puis se redressa sans le réveiller. Il le cala sur ses oreillers, remonta la couverture sur lui et déposa un baiser sur sa temps avant de sortir de la pièce. Il avait dit qu'il s'occuperait de ses hommes, il allait donc le faire.

OoooO

En armure, prêt à partir au combat, Thranduil écoutait les capitaines lui expliquer les nouvelles percées et les avancées des orcs qu'ils avaient réussi à contenir pour le moment, empêchant au maximum que ces immondes créatures ne pénètrent dans l'enclave. En revanche, le reste de la forêt avait définitivement était perdu et le Roi savait que ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Ils étaient encerclés maintenant et il n'était pas sûr qu'ils aient les forces suffisantes pour résister à une attaque conjointe. Ce que lui fit remarquer Feren.

\- Nous sommes faible _âr nín _**_[4]_**. Ils semblent être plus nombreux chaque jour.

\- Je le sais. C'est bien pour cela que nous ne pouvons arrêter les patrouilles. Nous devons bloquer toutes leurs tentatives de raids, car s'ils comprennent, ils se ligueront et nous ne pourront pas les repousser.

\- Ne pouvons-nous pas demander aux guerriers de Caras Galadhon de remonter depuis le sud et de prendre Dol Gudur en tenaille pour que nous arrêtions pour de bon cette gangrène.

Thranduil gratifia son capitaine d'un léger sourire. C'était cela que son père avait tant aimé chez les elfes sylvains et qui l'avait poussé à les aider et à les protéger. C'était cette volonté de farouche qui les poussait même à tenter des choses parfaitement stupides mais vaillantes.

\- Les forces de ce nécromancien qui hantent les lieux sont trop fortes pour nous. L'heure n'est pas encore venue de raser cette forteresse maudite. En revanche, il nous fait un plan pour les écarter et nous donner de l'air. Nous ne pouvons pas vivre sous leur menace incessante.

Feren hocha la tête et ils reprirent leur discussion.

Ils réfléchissaient toujours lorsque Galion entra dans la pièce avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Thranduil fronça les sourcils.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Une délégation de Fondcombe vient d'arriver.

OoooO

Thranduil entra d'un pas rapide dans la salle d'accueil et sourit à Elrond. Ce dernier lui rendit et les deux frères de cœur se donnèrent une accolade appuyée. C'était toujours un moment précieux de se revoir et ils étaient heureux de retrouver l'autre en vie et en bonne santé. Dans la manière de l'accueillir, Elrond sentit bien que son ami n'allait pas bien et il lui tapota doucement le dos.

\- Heureux de vous revoir

\- Moi aussi, répondit Thranduil en se redressant. Comment cela se passe chez vous ?

\- Les Orcs s'agitent toujours autant. Les Monts Brumeux sont vite un piège.

\- Tout comme la forêt…

Les deux seigneurs continuèrent à discuter entre eux en s'éloignant doucement du groupe au moment où Legolas entra à son tour dans la pièce. Ses traits étaient un peu moins tirés, mais il semblait toujours un peu fatigué. Il portait la même chemise grise un peu lâche qu'il avait enfilée avant de s'écrouler de sommeil. Son regard bleu parcourut les elfes qui venaient leur rendre visite et il sourit en reconnaissant une chevelure rousse flamboyante. Tauriel était enfin revenue et subitement, quand elle lui sourit, il se sentit moins seul.

OooooO

Après des heures de sommeil réparateur, Legolas avait appris la nouvelle sur l'arrivée d'Elrond et il avait dévalé les marches qui le conduisaient au jardin. En fait, cela faisait longtemps qu'une grande partie des jardins du palais n'en étaient plus. Au fil des ans, il avait été transformé en terrain d'entrainement et en observant les guerriers en train de s'entraîner Legolas se fit la réflexion qu'il les trouvait de plus en plus jeune. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Les elfes sylvains étaient nombreux, bien plus que tous les autres peuples elfiques réunis en Arda, mais peu à peu leur force diminuait et le prince se sentait mal à l'aise devant ce constat.

Il ne voulait pas envoyer ces jeunes à la mort. Il considérait que lui avait déjà était confronté à cette horreur bien trop tôt…

Ses mains s'agrippèrent plus fermement à la rambarde et il sursauta lorsqu'une voix le tira un peu brutalement de ses pensées.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi.

Legolas se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant, découvrant Elrond qui lui souriait. Il prit un air étonné.

\- Je ne comprends pas en quoi…

\- Ils sont trop jeunes pour se battre, tout comme tu l'as été.

\- Mais comment vous…

\- Ton père est comme mon frère. Je le connais comme personne ne le connait. Je peux lire chacune de ses expressions et tu as les mêmes que lui.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que nous soyons si semblables.

\- Oh vous l'êtes ! Bien plus même que vous acceptez de le reconnaître.

Legolas lui répondit par un sourire tout en se disant qu'il ne sentait pas aussi proche que ça de son père. Thranduil en imposait, il était grandiose et majestueux et lui… il n'était pas Arenor…

Elrond comprit son trouble et se rapprocha jusqu'à se mettre à côté de lui. Les deux elfes observèrent silencieusement l'entraînement des futurs guerriers pendant de longues minutes, puis ce fut Legolas qui rompit le silence le premier.

\- Est-ce que nous ne sommes voués qu'à vivre de cette manière Elrond _aran _**_[5]_** ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Combattre pour survivre… Tuer ou être tué… S'entraîner ou mourir…

\- J'aimerais te répondre que non.

\- Mais c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- C'est une manière polie de me dire qu'un jour nous serons tous broyés par les forcés maléfiques ?

\- C'est surtout une manière de te faire comprendre que j'aimerais avoir la réponse, mais que malheureusement personne ne la possède.

\- Je suis fatigué vous savez.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire.

\- Je ne sais même plus si j'ai réellement envie de résister. Par moment les cavernes de Mandos sont si accueillantes.

\- Non, il ne faut pas dire ça. Ton père a besoin de toi. Ces gens aussi et tu as des amis qui tiennent à toi : Tauriel, Go… commença Elrond avant de se pincer la langue.

\- Gohenlass, termina Legolas avec un sanglot dans la voix. Son exil est entièrement ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû l'associer à la désobéissance à mon père.

\- Si seulement tu savais comme il regrette chacun de ses mots. Il était juste perdu et comme à chaque fois où il dérape sans que personne ne soit là pour le rattraper, il fait des erreurs qu'il regrette.

\- Tous ces regrets ne changeront rien… Tout comme les heures que ces jeunes passeront à s'entraîner. Au final, ils tomberont tous sous la barbarie de nos ennemis à moins que tout cela en prenne fin… Mais dites-moi avec sincérité, à votre avis, est-ce que tout cela s'arrêtera un jour ?

* * *

[1] Mon fils

[2] Père

[3] Je t'aime

[4] Mon Roi.

[5] Seigneur.


	22. Ennemi intime

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

**Faisant suite à « L'histoire d'un roi » et « L'histoire d'un prince », voici une série de plusieurs moments s'attachant aux combats menés par les Elfes d'Imladris et de Vertbois alors que le danger se fait de plus en plus présent. Après avoir consacré ces deux premières tomes à Thranduil et Legolas, j'avais envie de parler un peu plus de la famille d'Elrond, ce sera chose faite dés le 1er chapitre de cette fic.**

* * *

_**Petite ellipse et retour à Imladris ...**_

* * *

**Elrond le sait, les elfes des bois ne sont pas les seuls à vivre constamment sous la menace, même si elle lui paraît plus diffuse. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

**_L'HISTOIRE DE DEUX ROYAUMES_**

_**Chapitre 22 : Ennemi intime**_

D'un pas pressé, Glorfindel pénétra dans la salle du conseil d'Elrond. Ce dernier lui sourit et l'ancien capitaine de Gondolin réduit l'allure.

\- Vous m'avez fait demandé ?

\- Oui. J'ai besoin de ton avis, toi qui combat et parcourt ces terres depuis de plus nombreux millénaires.

\- Si je peux vous aider, vous savez que c'est avec plaisir.

\- Merci… J'ai par deux fois manqué de vigilance et mené nos troupes dans des pièges presque mortelles et maintenant je…

\- Non, il ne faut pas le coupa Glorfindel.

Elrond fronça les sourcils, étonné par la véhémence de ses propos et ce dernier continua en finissant de se rapprocher.

\- Si vous, vous commencez à douter, nous sommes perdus. Deux erreurs ne font pas de vous quelqu'un de moins sage, il faut vous laisser guider par votre instinct, il a sauvé plus de vies qu'il n'en a plongé dans la nuit.

Elrond esquissa un léger sourire de remerciement qu'il accompagna d'une pression amicale sur son bras avant de murmurer dans un souffle.

\- J'ai l'impression que tout s'accélère autour de nous.

\- Tout s'accélère ?

\- Regarde, après de longues années de calme les Orcs se remettent à proliférer dans les Monts Brumeux. Ils pillent, tuent et ravagent de plus en plus et avec une violence accrue. Il y a quelques jours ils viennent de s'en prendre à la Comté. Heureusement les Hobbits sont plus vaillants et courageux que les gens le croient. Ils ont arrêté les orcs et les ont défaits aux Champs-Verts. Seulement, ils n'auraient jamais dû arriver jusque là ! Le chef des Dùnedains du Nord, Arassuil combat avec acharnement leurs razzias sur l'Est de l'Eriador. Il les repousse avec vaillance. Ils n'auraient jamais dû pouvoir pousser jusqu'à la Comté.

\- Vous pensez à Arahad ? Vous craignez qu'Arassuil ne soit plus, comme son ancêtre ?

\- Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Je voudrais surtout comprendre. Je n'ai plus de nouvelles des Rôdeurs du Nord depuis de longues semaines et j'avoue que cela me terrifie un peu, si jamais…

\- Ne pensez pas tout de suite au pire. Je peux aller à leur rencontre avec quelques hommes.

\- Oui. Emmène Elrohir et Elladan. Si nous avons le fin mot de cette histoire et qu'il reste heureux, je pense qu'il serait bon qu'ils accompagnent les Dùnedains pendant un temps.

\- Je vais les prévenir ! Lança ce dernier en s'inclinant avant de sortir de la pièce.

OoooO

Le groupe de cavaliers avaient quittés Fondcombe à l'aube. En tête, avec son armure et ses armes damasquinés d'or, sa chevelure aux couleurs du soleil et son étalon blanc, Glorfindel ne passait pas inaperçu. Derrière lui, tout aussi équipé, mais dans des teintes plus sombres, montés sur deux destriers à la robe couleur de nuit, les fils d'Elrond chevauchaient à vive allure. Ce n'était pas la première fois que les jumeaux venaient prêter main forte aux descendants des Dùnedains, mais cette fois, ils partageaient les craintes de leur père. Derrière eux les suivaient silencieusement, une trentaine de guerriers elfes. Cela pouvait paraître peu, mais c'était bien suffisant face aux ennemis qu'ils redoutaient. Les orcs, mis en déroute par les Hobbits étaient encore totalement dispersés.

Pour le moment, ils n'étaient pas de nouveau une menace. Alors c'était le moment de comprendre pourquoi les Rôdeurs semblaient si absents ces derniers temps. Glorfindel combattait à leurs côtés depuis le combat contre le Roi Sorcier d'Angmar. Il connaissait chacun des chefs successifs des Rôdeurs du Nord. Il avait noué des liens forts avec certains dont Arahad Ier, mort dans des conditions terribles presque deux cents ans plus tôt… et aujourd'hui, il était inquiet. Arassuil avait été élevé à Imladris. Il connaissait les Elfes et il savait qu'il pouvait toujours se tourner vers eux pour leur demander de l'aide… Ce silence ne lui ressemblait pas. Depuis leur départ, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à la mort d'Arahad, massacré par les orcs avant qu'ils ne les rejoignent. Il refusait de revivre ça, alors il fit accélérer sa monture presque sans s'en apercevoir. Il devait les rejoindre au plus vite et comprendre ce qui se passait.

...

Les uns derrière les autres les cavaliers s'engouffrèrent dans un défilé et prirent à travers les bois pour gagner une clairière secrète sur les contreforts des Mont Brumeux. Glorfindel savait que les Rôdeur d'Arrasuil aimaient cet endroit. Il était difficile à trouver et facilement défendable et en plus, il y avait de l'eau grâce à une source limpide et abondante. S'il ne se trompait pas, c'était là qu'ils allaient les trouver.

Les chevaux ralentirent et passèrent doucement à travers les buissons pour déboucher dans la clairière. Glorfindel s'attendait presque à découvrir des corps en décomposition et il fut surpris de trouver un camp impeccable. Les Rôdeurs étaient installés tranquillement et se préparaient à passer la nuit. Certains d'entre eux étaient assis autour d'un feu où était déposée une marmite. Glorfindel fronça les sourcils. Tout semblait aller bien et pourtant quelque chose lui dit que ce n'était pas normal. S'ils allaient bien, pourquoi ils ne se battaient plus ?

Les elfes immobilisèrent leurs montures et en sautèrent. Glorfindel fit signe aux guerriers de rester là et se dirigea vers le fond du camp en compagnie des deux jumeaux.

D'un pas tout aussi pressé, l'ancien capitaine de Gondolin se rapprocha d'une tente un peu plus large qui servait de logement à leur chef et de salle de réunion. Il salua l'homme à l'entrée et se faufila à l'intérieur, toujours suivi par les fils d'Elrond. Tous les regards se tournèrent en direction des trois visiteurs dont celui d'un homme dans la force de l'âge aux cheveux long et à la barbe de plusieurs jours. Il leur adressa un large sourire et se redressa pour les accueillir.

\- Glorfindel ! _Mellon nín_ _**[1]**_, c'est un plaisir de vous voir ! Vous aussi seigneurs d'Imladris.

Son sourire était franc, sa voix enjouée et pourtant Glorfindel se méfia immédiatement. Quelque chose n'allait pas, même s'il était parfaitement incapable de dire quoi… Alors il se contenta de sourire en retour et de donner une accolade à Arassuil qui vint à sa rencontre.

\- Je suis heureux de vous voir en bonne santé vous aussi, nous nous sommes inquiétés.

\- Inquiétés ? S'étonna le chef des Rôdeurs du Nord. Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Tout va bien ici.

\- Eh bien, les Orcs progressent de nouveau de manière assez spécifique, répondit Glorfindel en pesant chacun de ses mots. Ils ont tenté de s'en prendre à la Comté.

\- Oui, j'ai entendu cela, mais ils ont été déboutés non ?

\- Ils ont été déboutés parce que les Hobbits sont bien plus vaillants que tout le monde le pense.

\- Surprenant ces semi-hommes.

\- Oui, cela est bien vrai, mais tout a basculé grâce à leur chef. Si Bandobras Touque ne s'était pas élancé pour décapiter leur chef d'un coup de gourdin qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer.

\- Oui, enfin cela reste plus une escarmouche qu'une réelle bataille, tenta de minimiser Arassuil.

\- C'est la première qui touche la Comté. Du coup nous nous sommes inquiétés. Nous avions peur que les Orcs vous aient bloqués quelque part voire pire.

\- Je comprends votre inquiétude et je m'en excuse. Nous avons eu nous aussi fort à faire ces derniers temps. Alors nous avons décidé de prendre quelques jours avant de redescendre en Eriador. Nous avons repérés un nid caché d'orcs que nous espérons biens éliminer.

\- Important ?

\- Peut-être une centaine, mais si nous les prenons par surprise tout devrait bien se passer. Nous avons prévus de lever le camp demain. Ce serait un honneur que vous nous accompagniez.

Glorfindel scruta son ami. Décidément, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Alors, il tourna un coup d'œil aux jumeaux, jaugeant leurs avis d'un regard avant de se retourner en direction d'Arassuil.

\- Ce sera un honneur pour nous et si vous voulez vous reposer, nous allons assurer la garde cette nuit.

\- Merci capitaine.

OoooO

Les derniers feux crépitaient doucement tout en s'éteignant. Debout à l'orée des arbres, Glorfindel observait la forêt, les bras croisés. Des pas à peine perceptibles glissèrent dans son dos et les deux fils d'Elrond vinrent se poster au côté de leur maître d'armes.

\- C'est fait, nous avons envoyé deux messagers en direction d'Imladris, murmura Elladan.

\- Vous pensez réellement qu'il se passe quelque chose ? Lui demanda Elrohir en écho.

\- Je n'ai aucune certitude, mais il y a une étrange aura sur ce camp. Qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda-t-il à Elladan qui sursauta légèrement.

Le jeune elfe n'avait pas parlé de ses étranges impressions à l'ancien capitaine, mais ce dernier était observateur et il avait compris que les étranges dons de sa grand-mère résonnaient par moment en écho dans tout son être. Elladan se sentit cependant assez mal à l'aise. Il baissa la tête, frémissant doucement et lâcha rapidement à voix basse.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Arassuil me semble égal à lui-même, répondit Elrohir en s'asseyant sur la souche d'un arbre, coupant un peu son frère pour l'aider à se remettre de son trouble.

\- Presque trop, lui répliqua Glorfindel en gardant un air sombre.

OoooO

Le lendemain matin, les Rôdeurs remballèrent leurs affaires assez rapidement avant de se mettre en route. Arassuil ne se départit pas de son sourire et donna ses ordres sur un ton direct, habituel pour un chef. Glorfindel en vint à se demander s'il n'était pas en train de s'inventer des histoires. A force de combattre le Mal depuis des siècles, il commençait à le percevoir où il ne fallait pas. Il résolut donc d'abandonner cette méfiance qui menait ses actions depuis la veille et fit accélérer sa majestueuse monture au pelage de neige pour rejoindre le Chef de Rôdeur en tête de convoi.

\- Vous avez repéré ce repère lors d'une patrouille.

\- Oui, en ce moment ils redeviennent de plus en plus nombreux dans les Monts Brumeux et ils descendent vers l'Eriador par petits groupes pour semer le chaos. Nous allons couper leur route là-bas, prêt de la rivière.

\- Ils sont en mouvement ? Je pensais que c'était dans leur antre que nous allions les traquer.

\- Ils ne restent jamais assez longtemps dans leur nid pour que nous ayons le temps des les prendre d'assaut. La berge et la forêt qui en borde la rive seront un abri sûr pour les attendre.

Gorfindel hocha la tête. Tout cela était assez logique, pourtant il ressentait à nouveau cette boule au creux de l'estomac.

OoooO

Les Rôdeurs du Nord et le groupe d'elfes avaient prit leur position en attendant les orcs qui ne devaient pas tarder à les rejoindre sans se douter qu'ils étaient en train de se jeter dans un piège. Toujours sur ses gardes, pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas lui-même, Glorfindel faisait parti des guetteurs tout comme Arassuil.

Au bout d'une longue attente, il en venait à se demander si ces orcs existaient et s'ils allaient réellement passer par ici, se jetant dans le piège quand soudain, son regard perçant fut attiré par un léger nuage de poussières. Le nuage se fit plus insistant et l'elfe à la chevelure dorée comprit que leurs ennemis étaient bien sur le point de tomber dans leur piège. Tout doucement, il tira son épée et se mit position d'attente.

Les orcs progressaient bruyamment, ne se doutant pas qu'un piège était en train de les entendre. Ils prirent le goulet pour se trouver du bon côté de la rive et s'engouffrèrent dans le sous-bois, manœuvrant très exactement comme Arassuil l'avait prédit. Les Rôdeurs et les Elfes les laissèrent se faufiler plus en avant, puis quand les orcs furent assez avancés, ils donnèrent l'assaut.

En les voyant fondre sur eux, les Orcs poussèrent des cris de surprise et de rage avant de se mettre à riposter, mais les Elfes les criblèrent de flèches, rendant le travail plus facile pour les hommes.

De son poste, Glorfindel fit demi-tour pour rejoindre les combattants, mais il tomba nez à nez avec Arassuil qui le dévisagea d'un air menaçant. L'ancien capitaine de Gondolin tenta de lui demander ce qui lui arrivait, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Plus rapide que lui, le Chef des Rôdeurs dégaina une dague et lui planta dans la poitrine. Glorfindel glapit de douleur tout autant de surprise et bascula à l'arrière. Arassuil se laissa tomber à genoux avec lui, continuant à enfoncer plus fermement la dague dans son torse.

La douleur devint de plus en plus violente et il faillit perdre connaissance, mais il serra les dents et lui agrippa le bras pour le faire lâcher. Arassuil rugit de rage et même si la douleur tentait de l'attirer dans les limbes, Glorfindel eut le temps de voir la couleur rouge de ses yeux. Ce n'était pas normal… C'était ça qui le gênait depuis le début ?

\- Arassuil… Tenta-t-il de le raisonner. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Je sers le Maître… Les orcs vont tous les éliminer les Elfes comme les Rôdeurs… Toute cette vermine enfin éradiquée.

\- Mais les Rôdeurs sont vos hommes !

\- Je n'ai pas d'hommes… Ils vont tous mourir… Seul le Maître régnera !

D'un geste brusque, Arassuil retira la lame du corps de Glorfindel, le faisant hurler de douleur et s'apprêtait déjà à lui trancher la gorge lorsqu'une flèche siffla. Elle le frappa à l'épaule droite et le Chef de Rodeurs s'effondra à l'arrière lui aussi. D'un bond, Elladan courut pour rejoindre l'ancien capitaine de Gondolin pendant qu'Elrohie le doubla, tirant son épée, déjà prêt à achever le traître, mais Glorfindel, même à demi-conscient se mit à crier.

\- Non !

Elrohir s'immobilisa, tournant la tête en direction de son ami que son frère était en train de tirer dans ses bras. Elladan ne perdit pas de temps et compressa la vilaine blessure du capitaine. Ce dernier se cabra, sentant l'ombre en train de l'attirer dans ses méandres, mais il murmura du bout des lèvres.

\- Ne le tuez pas… Quelque chose ne va pas. Il faut le ramener à votre père.

Elladan, qui luttait contre l'hémorragie de son ami se pencha un peu plus sur lui.

\- Quelque chose ?

\- Sortilège… Murmura Glorfindel avant que ses yeux ne se ferment et qu'il perde connaissance dans ses bras.

Le fils d'Elrond sursauta et le secoua doucement.

\- Non ! Glorfindel ! Glorfindel !

Aux pieds d'Elrohir, Arassuil tenta de se redresser, mais ce dernier ne lui en laissa pas le temps. D'un violent coup de poing, il l'assomma, s'attira un regard à la fois étonné et réprobateur de son frère.

\- Quoi ? Glorfindel a dit de le ramener à père.

\- D'accord, mais regarde, les Orcs sont en train de tenter une manœuvre pour nous prendre en tenaille.

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas rester trop longtemps dans les environs, répliqua son frère en balançant Arassuil sur son épaule.

Elladan hocha la tête et fit passer le bras de Glorfindel derrière son cou pour le redresser avec lui.

Un peu en contrebas, le combat continuait à faire rage quand les jumeaux déboulèrent. D'une voix puissante, ils ordonnèrent une manœuvre de replis, exhortant elfes et humains à abandonner le combat. Les Rôdeurs furent les premiers à se replier, couverts par les elfes, puis tous disparurent avant que les Orcs n'aient le temps de les prendre en tenaille.

OoooO

Elrond passa un tissu imbibé d'eau que le front de Glorfindel étendu dans un lit. Le sang maculait les draps autour de lui et le seigneur d'Imladris était inquiet. L'ancien capitaine de Gondolin, revenu des cavernes de Mandos était assez mal en point pour que se soit alarmant et Elrond refusait de le perdre. Il était un ami précieux, tout cela ne pouvait pas se finir de cette façon, avec cette trahison aussi brutale qu'incompréhensible.

Alors, il mettait toute sa science médicale, amplifiée par les pouvoirs de son anneau pour lui venir en aide. Il était déjà satisfait d'être parvenu à arrêter son hémorragie, alors maintenant, il s'appliquait à finir de nettoyer la blessure avant d'appliquer de puissants onguents et de lui faire un bandage solide.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, il repassa une main sur son front. Sa fièvre l'inquiétait toujours, mais il lui sembla aller mieux, ce n'était déjà pas si mal. La lame s'était enfoncée profondément dans ses chairs, faisant de lourds dégâts qu'il venait par chance de limiter.

Maintenant qu'il était un peu rassuré sur l'état de santé de son ami, il devait comprendre ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il en arrive là. Alors il se redressa, laissant une jeune guérisseuse finir de prendre soin de lui. Il l'observa le faire boire avant de retirer les draps sous son corps. Il savait qu'il était entre de bonnes mains. Le temps était venu de comprendre.

OoooO

Quand Elrond entra dans la salle de détention d'Arassuil, il fut accueilli par des hurlements stridents qui le glacèrent.

\- Vous allez mourir ! Tous ! Le Maître vous tuera ! Vous entendez !

Le seigneur d'Imladris fronça les sourcils, observant ses fils en train de le plaquer au sol pendant qu'un guérisseur tentait de soigner son épaule, mais le Chef de Rôdeurs se démenait dans tous les sens pour se dégager. C'était comme s'il était…

\- Possédé… Murmura dans un souffle un personnage qui venait de rentrer à sa suite dans la pièce.

Elrond sursauta et tourna la tête vers le nouveau venu.

\- Mithrandir ? Je ne vous attendais pas.

\- En effet, Elrond _aran _**_[2]_**, mais il y a un noyau de magie noire qui grandit dans vos contrées.

\- Vous croyez qu'il pourrait en être victime ?

\- Il n'agit pas comme le Arassuil que nous connaissons. Laissez-moi voir.

Le magicien gris donna une légère tape sur le bras d'Elrond et se rapprocha du Rôdeur qui hurlait toujours en luttant de toutes ses forces pour les forcer à le relâcher.

\- Il vous tuera ! Il vous tuera !

Gandalf se rapprocha et observa le Chef des Rôdeurs droit dans les yeux. Il remarqua l'éclair rouge qui les traversait et comprit qu'il avait raison. Il y avait un envoûtement sous ses actes. Aussitôt, il se pencha en brandissant son bâton et prononça des incantations magiques. Au premier mot, Arassuil se cabra et poussa des hurlements de bêtes fauves. Elladan et Elrohir durent se coucher sur lui pour le maintenir pendant que Gandalf continuait de réciter sa formule. Le prisonnier poussa un grand hurlement et son corps se cabra de nouveau avant qu'il ne s'écroule à l'arrière en haletant.

Le magicien gris vit l'éclair rouge quitter son regard et lorsqu'il ne bougea plus, haletant faiblement, il ordonna aux fils d'Elrond de le lâcher. Les deux jumeaux hésitèrent, mais le firent. Arassuil gémit et se recroquevilla sur le côté, planquant ses deux mains sur son épaule blessée.

Elrond comprit qu'il souffrait, comme il comprit qu'il était redevenu lui-même, alors il s'approcha et se mit à genoux à ses côté.

\- Arassuil ?

Sa voix était douce, apaisante et il redressa la tête, le gratifiant d'un regard un peu perdu.

\- Lord Elrond ? Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

Elrond lui sourit. Il le regarda se mettre à trembler et posa une main sur son bras pour l'apaiser.

\- Il s'est passé un phénomène étrange.

\- L'Ombre a essayé de vous engloutir, lui répondit Gandalf sur un ton pragmatique.

\- L'ombre… Oui… L'ombre, murmura Arassuil en passant de Gandalf à Elrond. Il y a un puits aux Ombres.

\- Un puits ? S'étonna Elrond.

\- Oui, une faille dans la montagne… Je suis parti en éclaireur. Je cherchais un repère d'Orcs, mais j'ai trouvé autre chose…

\- Quoi donc ? Demanda Gandalf subitement très intéressé par les explications du Chef des Rödeurs.

\- Cet ombre, elle veut détruire toute trace de vie à part les Orcs. Elle veut régner en maître… Elle m'a rattrapé et…

Arassuil se bloqua pendant que ses souvenirs revenaient par vague dans son subconscient et il frissonna.

\- Oh non… Glorfindel… J'ai attaqué Glorfindel.

\- Il va bien, le rassura Elrond. Il a encore un peu de fièvre, mais tout ira bien.

\- Je suis désolé… Je suis désolé…

\- Non… Calmez-vous… Tout va bien.

Elrond se redressa et tendit la main à Arassuil pour l'aider à se redresser. Ce dernier l'accepta et se releva en titubant. Elrohir l'attrapa par un bras pour éviter qu'il ne s'écroule.

OoooO

En gémissant doucement, Glorfindel entrouvrit les yeux et les referma quelques secondes pour contrôler sa douleur. Après quelques minutes, il tenta de les rouvrir de nouveau et reconnut l'architecture compliquée de la cité cachée. L'espace d'un instant, il tenta de remettre ses idées en ordre, réfléchissant à comment il avait pu rentrer alors qu'il s'était senti partir et soupira.

Il y avait de fortes chances qu'il doive sa vie à Elladan dont il se souvenait des bras et à son père. D'ailleurs, quand sa vision se fit moins floue, il reconnut le sourire léger d'Elrond penché sur lui.

\- Bienvenue parmi nous mon ami…

\- Arassuil ? … Demanda Glorfindel dont les idées se mettaient lentement en place.

\- Il va bien, ses actes n'étaient pas les siens. Il y a un puits rempli de forces maléfiques. C'était cette puissance qui le contrôlait.

\- Un envoûtement ?

\- Oui… Et ça c'est un problème… Si d'autres personnes tombent sous l'influence de ce puits, nos ennemis risquent d'en tirer un certain avantage.

\- Alors il faut le détruire…

\- Je suis d'accord, dit Gandalf en se rapprochant du lit. Nous ne pouvons pas garder une source maléfique si proche de la Vallée Perdue.

Elrond lui lança un léger regard avant de poser de nouveau les yeux sur son ami. Glorfindel hocha la tête et se redressa sur un coude.

\- On sait où il se trouve ?

\- Arassuil n'a que des souvenirs vagues, mais je pense que nous pourrons remonter la piste qu'il a prit.

\- Bien… Alors qu'attendons-nous ?

\- Doucement mon ami, votre blessure est loin d'être guérie et nous devons planifier une véritable opération. Je refuse de me jeter tête première dans cette aventure sans savoir ce qui nous attends, trop des nôtres sont déjà morts à cause d'opérations mal préparées.

* * *

[1] Mon ami

[2] Seigneur.


	23. Mae tollen na mar

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

**Faisant suite à « L'histoire d'un roi » et « L'histoire d'un prince », voici une série de plusieurs moments s'attachant aux combats menés par les Elfes d'Imladris et de Vertbois alors que le danger se fait de plus en plus présent. Après avoir consacré ces deux premières tomes à Thranduil et Legolas, j'avais envie de parler un peu plus de la famille d'Elrond, ce sera chose faite dés le 1er chapitre de cette fic.**

* * *

_**bon mon ordi m'a corrompu le fichier de la fic et j'ai galéré mais voilà enfin ce nouveau chapitre bonne lecture**_

* * *

**Seule dans les bois, Tauriel court quitte à perdre haleine.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

**_L'HISTOIRE DE DEUX ROYAUMES_**

_**Chapitre 23 : Mae tollen na mar**_

La forêt était de plus en plus sombre, même pendant la journée et des bruits inquiétants pouvaient terroriser les gens de passage, les écartant du chemin principal et les livrant aux vapeurs démoniaques qui les emportaient dans une folie perpétuelle. Il était donc de plus en plus dangereux de se promener sous le couvert de Taur-n-daedelos, mais certaines personnes semblaient encore s'en moquer.

Avec une légèreté toute elfique, Tauriel écarta un buisson et continua sa course. La jeune elfe semblait pressée pourtant aucune menace ne la poursuivait. Non, elle paraissait juste avoir une course importante à faire, quelque chose qui ne sollicitait pas la présence de compagnons, car elle était seule. Nul autre elfe ne l'accompagnait, ce qui normalement était interdit par le Roi, mais Tauriel n'était pas la plus obéissante des elfes de la forêt. Avec grâce, elle sauta par-dessus un autre buisson et dévala une pente pour gagner une route secondaire perdu dans les bois.

Au passage, elle aperçut une toile sur la gauche et comprit qu'elle était peut-être en train de se jeter tête première entre les griffes d'une araignée géante, sauf qu'il était hors de question qu'elle devienne une proie aussi facilement. De son regard perçant, elle repéra la descendante d'Ungoliant juste avant qu'elle ne tente de se jeter sur elle. Sans arrêter sa course, Tauriel dégaina ses dagues et glissa sous la bête. Elle l'éventra, se redressa et plongea sur la droite. Les rugissements de douleur de la créature se firent entendre longuement, mais elle s'en moqua, accélérant sa course effrénée.

Les toiles disparurent de son champ de vision et elle atteignit un coin un peu moins sombre de la forêt. Là seulement, elle ralentit, s'immobilisant quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle avant de traverser un nouveau bosquet.

Elle arriva dans une clairière et son regard se posa sur une silhouette assise, lui tournant le dos. Une silhouette un peu penchée en avant dans une attitude qui l'inquiéta immédiatement. Tauriel prit une inspiration et courut la rejoindre. Elle la contourna et se jeta à genoux devant elle.

\- Gohenlass ?

L'ancien fils adoptif de Thranduil qui était à demi endormi sursauta et redressa la tête. Sa joue droite portait des traces de sang et sa main couverte de sang et plaquée sur son côté gauche l'inquiéta immédiatement.

\- Tauriel…

Sa voix était rauque et cassée. Son amie leva la main et lui caressa doucement la joue, frémissant à la chaleur alarmante de sa peau.

\- Oui, je suis là, répondit-elle en se forçant à lui sourire pour ne pas lui montrer à quel point elle était inquiète.

Sa main glissa de sa joue et elle retira le sac qu'elle portait en bandoulière.

\- Je t'ai emmené de quoi à te soigner. Je vais prendre soin de toi.

\- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça. J'ai choisi moi-même cet exil et…

\- Si tu n'avais pas été là, qu'est-ce que je serai devenu moi ? Tu m'as pris sous ta protection. Tu m'as élevé comme ta sœur… Tu m'as entraînée, tu as fais de moi celle que je suis aujourd'hui.

\- Tu ne me dois rien mon petit feu-follet.

\- Je sais, mais je serai quand même là parce que si tu m'as élevé comme ta sœur, sache que cela fais de toi mon frère et je ne t'abandonnerai jamais.

\- Tauriel…

\- Ce n'est pas négociable. Je vais t'aider à t'allonger, ce sera plus facile pour moi de m'occuper de ta blessure et puis, tu pourras dormir un peu.

\- Tauriel…

\- Non, ne me rejette pas pour de fausses raisons. Quoi que tu dises, je ne partirais pas.

Gohenlass la gratifia d'un sourire et s'agrippa à son bras. Tauriel lui rendit pour cacher son angoisse et l'aida à se redresser. Gohenlass chancela, glapit et faillit s'écrouler lourdement, mais Tauriel le rattrapa. En le serrant dans ses bras, elle l'allongea doucement sur le sol et passa une main sur son front.

\- Ne fais pas de gestes brusques.

Son ami hocha la tête et elle écarta ses mains pour observer mieux sa blessure. La plaie était profonde et elle grimaça.

\- Tu aurais dû revenir au palais.

\- Le palais n'est pas une option. Cela fait longtemps que je me débrouille seul et tu le sais.

\- Oui, mais les orcs deviennent plus pressant maintenant et… votre dispute vous fait souffrir tous les deux, même après ces mois, ajouta-t-elle en relevant sa chemise.

L'ancien capitaine ne lui répondit pas, mais siffla de douleur quand elle se mit à nettoyer sa blessure. Tauriel n'en fit pas cas et continua à désinfecter la plaie. Il avait déjà de la fièvre, elle se devait de limiter l'infection au maximum. Puis, elle appliqua des onguents et lui posa un pansement. L'entaille était profonde, mais elle n'était ni empoisonnée, ni trop mal placée. Cela prendrait un peu de temps, il aurait besoin de repos, mais guérirait facilement… jusqu'à la prochaine… Tauriel était terrifié, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas être là tout le temps et cela lui déchirait le cœur en deux de se dire qu'un jour, elle arriverait trop tard. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle baissa sa chemise et déposa sa sacoche à côté de sa tête.

\- Je vais te laisser les onguents et j'ai mis une chemise neuve aussi et du lembas.

Gohenlass lui sourit tout en se redressant

\- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi mon petit feu-follet ?

\- Je t'en prie, répondit cette dernière en souriant tristement. Mets un terme à tout ça. Rentre avec moi.

\- Je ne peux pas… J'ai choisi de partir, je ne rentrerai pas.

\- Tu me manques.

\- Tu n'as plus besoin de moi.

\- C'est faux ! J'aurais toujours besoin de toi !

L'ancien capitaine fut touché par la déclaration de la jeune elfe qu'il avait élevé comme une petite sœur et il devait bien reconnaître que le palais lui manquait. Oh, pas son confort, mais les gens qui y habitaient : Legolas, Feren, Galion, tous ses amis avec lesquels il avait combattu et… Thranduil… Il ne pouvait le nier. Le Roi lui manquait, lui qui avait été comme un père avant de le rejeter… Il lui manquait, mais Gohenlass avait sa fierté. L'exil valait mieux que la pitié.

Il réfléchissait toujours lorsque du mouvement attira son attention. Habitué à vivre dans la forêt, il comprit tout de suite ce qui était en train de se passer. Aussitôt, il bondit sur ses pieds en se moquant de sa douleur et de sa fatigue, entraînant Tauriel avec lui.

\- Nous ne sommes pas seuls !

Tauriel ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander quelle menace il venait de repérer quand des grognements se firent entendre, lui donnant sa réponse : des orcs ! Aussitôt, elle empoigna ses dagues pendant que Gohenlass tirait sa longue épée. Les immondes créatures devaient bien être une dizaine, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ils feraient face. L'elfe rousse ne put s'empêcher de gratifier son ami d'un regard inquiet et pivota pour se mettre dos à dos. C'était plus simple pour se défendre quand deux défenseurs étaient en sous-nombre et ils se connaissaient par cœur, se battre à deux était si naturel.

lAvec des hurlements, Les orcs leur foncèrent dessus, mais les deux elfes se mirent en position et, au moment où ils plongèrent sur eux, ils passèrent à l'attaque. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent et leurs adversaires grognèrent de rage, surtout l'un d'eux qui hurla.

\- C'est ce maudit elfe fantôme, celui qui nous traque seul dans les bois ! Je le veux vivant !

Tauriel frémit. Il y avait tellement de haine et de sadisme dans la voix de l'orc qu'elle comprit qu'ils étaient réellement en danger. Ce n'était pas un combat ordinaire et le son du cor de guerre dans lequel souffla l'un des orcs finit de la pétrifier. Il appelait des renforts !

Pour ne pas se faire submerger, les deux elfes résolurent de redoubler de vivacité. Leurs coups étaient rapides, précis et même avec sa blessure qui le tirait de plus en plus, Gohenlass surpassait ses adversaires avec une certaine facilité. Toutefois, du coin de l'œil, il remarqua les renforts orcs qui arrivaient sur la gauche. Avec un léger juron, il pivota, éventra l'un de ses ennemis les plus directes et attira Tauriel sur cette nouvelle vague d'ennemis prête à fondre sur eux. La guerrières les repéra facilement égorgea un ennemi qu'elle décapita à moitié et sauta sur un rocher pour prendre de l'élan.

Avec légèreté, elle tournoya sur la droite, élimina deux adversaires de plus et reprit pied non loin de Gohenlass. Ce dernier enchaîna lui aussi une série de mouvements parfaits, éliminant avec une précision mortelle tous les orcs passant à portée de son allonge, mais il ne repéra la charge d'un assaillant venant de sa gauche qu'au dernier moment.

Dans un réflexe salvateur, l'elfe des bois parat sa lame, mais baissa sa garde, permettant à un autre de ses ennemis de l'atteindre au niveau de sa blessure d'un violent coup de masse. Surpris, il laissa échapper un grand cri et s'écroula à genoux sur le sol pendant que Tauriel, alertée par son cri, se retourna vivement dans sa direction.

En l'observant s'écrouler, son sang se gela dans ses veines. Ce n'était pas possible et un hurlement strident jaillit à son tour de sa gorge.

\- Non ! Gohenlass !

Son ami redressa la tête, surprit par son cri et hurla pendant que la main d'un orc se posait sur son épaule.

\- Tauriel ! _Ego! Noro_ _Tauriel_ _! _ _Ego **[Va-t-en ! Cours Tauriel ! Va-t-en !]**_ _!_

Mais la jeune elfe n'était pas prête à abandonner son ami. La peur de le perdre se mêla à sa colère de ne pouvoir le protéger et elle s'élança pour lui venir en aide. Seulement, Tauriel commit l'erreur de perdre de vue l'ensemble du combat. Focalisée sur Gohenlass à genoux sur le sol et que les orcs étaient en train de désarmer, elle ne vit pas venir une attaque sur sa droite. Un coup la prit à la tempe et la projeta sur le sol. Elle glapit et resta inerte pendant que Gohenlass se mit à hurler.

\- Non !

Agacé, le chef des orcs lui donna en réponse une violente gifle qui l'assomma lui aussi à moitié. Satisfait, il se tourna vers ses orcs un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bien… Lui on l'emmène. Depuis trop longtemps il nous harcèle… Tuez la fille !

\- Non, murmura faiblement Gohenlass pendant que les orcs l'entraînaient à leur suite. Non… Tauriel…

Pour toute réponse, il encaissa un autre violent coup de poing qui le fit basculer dans l'inconscience. Le chef des orcs ricana pendant que son groupe quittait la clairière avec leur prisonnier. Seuls deux orcs restèrent en arrière, deux orcs qui se rapprochèrent du corps de Tauriel, étendue sur le sol et sortirent leurs lames, prêts à lui trancher la gorge avec délectation.

Seulement, ils n'en eurent jamais l'occasion. Deux flèches jaillirent des bois en sifflant et se plantèrent dans leur gorge. Les orcs émirent un étrange gargouillis et s'écroulèrent sur le sol pendant qu'une silhouette vêtu de brun et de vert jaillit des fourrés pour se précipiter vers elle.

\- Tauriel !

Sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter, Legolas se jeta à genoux auprès de son amie. Son cœur se serra pendant qu'il glissa les mains sous son corps inerte pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Tauriel !

Il lui tapota doucement la joue, faisant glisser ses doigts sur sa tempe ensanglantée et sursautant lorsque cette dernière se redressa vivement. Devant sa terreur, il posa une main sur sa poitrine pour tenter de l'apaiser.

\- Tauriel _av'osto _**_[N'aie pas peur]_**. C'est moi.

La jeune elfe continua à se débattre, avant que les mots de son ami ne l'atteignent enfin.

\- Legolas… Legolas !

Heureuse de voir son ami, Tauriel lui sauta au cou. Le prince de Vertbois sursauta, surpris par cet élan spontané avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Chut… Oui, je suis là.

\- Les orcs ! S'exclama celle-ci en reculant un peu. Tu as vu par où ils sont partis.

\- Tauriel. Ils sont loin et tu es blessé, tu…

\- Ils ont Gohenlass !

\- De quoi _?_ S'étonna Legolas qui comprenait soudainement pourquoi elle était sortie sans permission de la cité.

\- Ils disent qu'il les harcèle depuis trop longtemps et ils veulent le faire payer, c'est pour ça qu'ils l'ont emmené ! S'exclama Tauriel en tentant de se redresser en titubant. Par où sont-ils partis ?

\- Tauriel, tu…

\- Non ! Hurla l'elfe rousse avec une force étonnante. Il est comme mon frère ! Il est comme ton frère ! Tu ne peux pas l'abandonner ! Aide-moi ! _an ngaell nin _**_[s'il te plaît]_**, aide-moi !

Legolas frémit. Il ne pouvait rien lui objecter. L'absence de Gohenlass avait laissé un vide tout aussi immense que la perte d'Arenor et même s'il était inquiet pour Tauriel, il ne pouvait pas lui ordonner de ne rien faire. Alors, il se redressa, désignant une trouée dans les sous-bois.

\- Ils sont partis dans cette direction. Leur avance est courte, nous pouvons les rattraper.

\- Alors ne perdons pas de temps ! S'exclama Tauriel en ramassant ses armes.

Legolas hocha la tête et les deux jeunes gens s'engouffrèrent en courant dans les fourrés.

OoooO

Gohenlass fut jeté sans ménagement sur le sol dur et rocheux. Il glapit de souffrance et sa vision noircit quelques secondes, mais il parvint à se reprendre en se mordant langue. La décharge de douleur lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre connaissance, sa situation était bien trop précaire et dangereuse pour cela. D'ailleurs, les ricanements des orcs tout autour de lui firent comprendre qu'il devait trouver une idée rapidement s'il ne voulait pas leur servir de défouloir. L'image du corps d'Arenor passa devant ses yeux et les ordres de son geôlier hurlant de tuer Tauriel suivirent de prêt cette image terrible. Il l'imagina morte dans cette clairière, elle qu'il avait élevé comme une petite sœur et eut subitement la nausée. Ils étaient barbares, sanguinaires… Il ne fallait pas qu'il leur cède ! Après les avoir affronté pendant des siècles, il refusait de mourir de cette façon. Il avait besoin d'une idée.

Une idée qu'il n'eut pas le temps de trouver avant qu'un violent coup ne le prenne à la taille, envoyant une vague de douleur brutale dans tout son corps quand le coup atteignit la blessure. Les ricanements se firent plus forts et un orc l'apostropha.

\- Viens donc par là !

Sans ménagement, il attrapa l'elfe par les cheveux et le tira en direction d'un arbre où l'un de ses compagnons avait jeté une corde. Gohenlass rua et parvint à le faire lâcher avant de tenter de se redresser. Il eut le temps de se mettre à genoux avant d'encaisser un coup de pied entre les omoplates qui l'envoya rouler sur le sol. L'elfe glapit et tenta de se relever de nouveau, mais des mains l'empoignèrent et ils étaient plusieurs cette fois.

Cela n'empêcha pas Gohenlass de ruer à nouveau, mais avec les mains solidement attachées dans le dos, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour leur échapper. Sans ménagement, il fut tiré sous l'arbre où pendait la corde. Pendant que ces acolytes le tinrent solidement, un orc attacha le bout de la corde à celle qui tenait ses poignets. Une fois que ce fut fait, ils le hissèrent et une certaine douleur remonta le long de ses bras et de ses épaules. Gohenlass connaissait cette forme de torture barbare. En hissant un prisonnier de cette manière puis en relâchant brutalement la corde sans qu'il ne touche terre, l'estrapade disloquait les épaules de la victime, entraînant une douleur intense… Une manière de faire souffrir qui plaisait particulièrement aux orcs.

Maintenant qu'il était hissé en hauteur, le chef de la bande se planta devant lui et le détailla avec un air haineux.

\- Sais-tu combien de mes hommes tu as tué, elfe fantôme ?

\- Apparemment pas assez, répondit Gohenlass sur un ton rempli de défi.

\- Ne provoque donc pas ceux qui te retiennent ! Je pouvais encore faire en sorte que ta mort soit brève, mais tu viens de m'en ôter toute envie.

Il fit un geste à l'un de ses hommes et la corde fut relâchée. Le corps de Gohenlass chuta, mais ne toucha pas terre, retenu brutalement alors que ses pieds effleuraient la roche. Le craquement des os de ses épaules fut couvert par le cri de douleur qu'il ne put retenir avant de basculer dans l'inconscience. Le chef des orcs le regarda sombrer avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ces elfes sont si fragiles, nous venons à peine de commencer.

Ses hommes se mirent à rire, imaginant quel tourment ils allaient lui faire subir quand un sifflement les fit taire. Une flèche traversa les airs et toucha l'orc qui tenait la corde au milieu de la gorge. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux et la lâcha en basculant sur le sol. Le corps de Gohenlass finit de s'écrouler sur le sol.

Dans un même élan, Tauriel et Legolas se jetèrent sur les orcs. Ces derniers rugirent et empoignèrent leurs armes avant de se jeter sur eux, mais les deux elfes étaient parmi les meilleurs guerriers du royaume sylvain et leur première charge fut contrée. Chacun armé de leurs dagues respectives, complémentaires et habitués à combattre côte à côté, les deux elfes abattirent une demi-douzaine de leurs ennemis avant même que le combat ne commence réellement.

Comprenant le danger qu'ils représentaient, le chef des orcs courut en direction de Gohenlass étendu inerte sur le sol. Il l'empoigna, glissant sa lame sous sa gorge, mais n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un geste de plus. La lame d'un sabre le prit sous le cou, le décapitant brutalement. Sa tête alla voler au milieu de ses hommes qui s'immobilisèrent de stupeur avant de comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas rester là. Rapidement, ils décidèrent de prendre la fuite et disparurent dans les bois.

Le corps de Gohenlass relâché par l'orc mort, s'écroula, mais un bras puissant le retint. Tauriel et Legolas, essoufflés par le combat se retournèrent vivement en direction de la personne qui venait d'intervenir et écarquillèrent les yeux en découvrant le coup d'œil sévère que leur adressa Thranduil.

\- Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce que vous faites tous les deux ici ? Demanda le Roi des elfes sylvains tout en s'agenouillant sur le sol en retenant Gohenlass toujours inconscient.

Il posa son sabre à côté de lui et passa une main sur la joue de l'ancien capitaine dont il fit reposer la tête sur ses genoux.

\- Je… Je vous demande pardon _âr nín _**_[Mon Roi]_**, murmura Tauriel en baissant la tête Il est mon frère et mon meilleur ami, je ne pouvais pas ne pas me soucier de lui. Je…

\- Tu savais où il était ? Lui demanda le Roi en continuant à caresser doucement sa joue.

\- Oui…Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû…

\- Me le cacher, murmura Thranduil sur un ton triste.

Tauriel comprit soudainement qu'il n'était pas en train de la réprimander pour avoir continué à lui parler et à prendre soin de lui, mais pour ne pas lui avoir dit où il était… Pour le retrouver et le ramener ?

Avec douceur, Thranduil délaça les poignets de Gohenlass et manipula précautionneusement ses épaules blessées avant de l'allonger dans ses bras. Des larmes se formèrent malgré lui au coin de ses yeux pendant qu'il le berça doucement, déposant sa tête sur la sienne.

\- Pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir retrouvé avant _ion nín _**_[mon fils]_**, je vais te ramener à la maison. Ne meure pas.

OoooO

La douleur lui arracha un cri au moment où Gohenlass ouvrit les yeux. Une douleur qui émanait de ses bras, de ses épaules et qui était en train de lui faire perdre pied avec son environnement. Dans le flou total qui l'entourait, il eut l'impression de percevoir des encouragements et des mots d'apaisement, mais ce n'était pas possible ! Ils étaient aux mains des orcs et ces derniers étaient sans doute en train de chercher comment le faire souffrir encore plus.

Il se cabra, lutta contre les mains qui se posaient sur sa poitrine, chercha à se libérer malgré ses maigres forces, mais fut rapidement vaincu par la faiblesse de son corps qui l'entraîna de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Penché au-dessus de lui, Thranduil accompagna sa nouvelle perte de connaissance par des mots doux et des gestes d'affection. Son fils adoptif luttait depuis plusieurs jours contre la fièvre et ses douleurs le faisait délirer. Par moment, il reprenait en partie connaissance, assez pour pouvoir bouger ou se battre, mais pas assez pour comprendre que ce n'était plus la peine et qu'il était en sécurité dans la cité elfique. Le voir hurler de douleur et sentir sa terreur avant de reperdre connaissance, choquait profondément Thranduil. Il ne put retenir ses larmes et sursauta quand Legolas lui toucha l'épaule. Il était si bouleversé qu'il ne se rappelait plus que son fils était là lui aussi.

\- _Hebo estel adar _**_[Gardez espoir, père]_**, je sais que c'est dur, mais regardez, sa fièvre baisse. Il va s'en sortir.

\- Mais j'aurais dû le retrouver bien avant !

OoooO

La brise était douce et la douleur moins violente bien que sinistrement présente lorsque Gohenlass tenta une nouvelle d'ouvrir les yeux. Il gémit, toussota pour prendre un peu d'air et se mit à trembler, ce qui entraîna le contact d'une main douce et apaisante sur son front. Une main dont il perçut la présence cette fois, comme la douceur du matelas sur lequel il était allongé.

\- Accroche-toi, tout va bien. Je suis là…

La voix était familière, mais la douleur continuait à le faire trembler.

\- _Nidh _**_[ça fait mal]_**… murmura plaintivement l'elfe blessé.

Sa vue était encore floue et son esprit embrumé. La main continua de caresser doucement son front lissant ses mèches de chêne cuivré à l'arrière.

\- _Iston ion nín _**_[Je sais, mon fils]_**.

L'expression le fit légèrement sursauter et il cligna des yeux pour dompter sa vue récalcitrante. L'image se fit peu à peu plus nette et il reconnut la chevelure presque blanche et les yeux bleu acier qui le détaillaient…

\- _Âr nín_ ?

\- _Ney… Adar lín **[Ton père]**_, lui répondit Thranduil

\- _Adar ? _Répéta Gohenlass toujours dans la douleur.

\- Oui, lui répondit Thranduil en se penchant un peu plus sur lui. Il ne s'est passé un jour sans que je m'inquiète pour toi, sans que je revive cette affreuse scène. Mon inquiétude a fait de moi un monstre et ma colère a encore fait souffrir quelqu'un que j'aime et que je ne veux pas perdre. J'espérais tellement te retrouver. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas me pardonner. Trop souvent j'ai agi comme ça avec toi, mais ne pars plus. Tu es ici chez toi, mon enfant… _Mae tollen na mar __**[Bienvenue à la maison]**_ Gohenlass.

Thranduil, en larmes, se tut et Gohenlass, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer la douleur atroce qui vrilla son épaule quand il tenta de lever le bras, réussi à glisser sa main sur sa nuque pour le tirer vers lui et le faire basculer sur sa poitrine.

\- Bien évidement que je vous pardonne, _adar_…


	24. Le puits démoniaque

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

**Faisant suite à « L'histoire d'un roi » et « L'histoire d'un prince », voici une série de plusieurs moments s'attachant aux combats menés par les Elfes d'Imladris et de Vertbois alors que le danger se fait de plus en plus présent. Après avoir consacré ces deux premières tomes à Thranduil et Legolas, j'avais envie de parler un peu plus de la famille d'Elrond, ce sera chose faite dés le 1er chapitre de cette fic.**

* * *

_**bon avec mon histoire de fichier corrompu, j'ai récupéré un texte sans ponctuation donc ça prend un peu plus de temps, mais la suite arrive ;)**_

* * *

**Elrond et les siens partent à la recherche de la source qui avait envoûté Arassuil **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

**_L'HISTOIRE DE DEUX ROYAUMES_**

_**Chapitre 24 : Le puits démoniaque**_

Elrond était assis sur son trône dans la grande salle de réception d'Imladris. Devant lui, ses deux fils faisaient des allers-retours sur place, montrant leur grande nervosité. Cette dernière contrastait avec l'apparente décontraction nonchalante de Glorfindel appuyé contre l'une des colonnes, attendant de voir ce qui allait se décider. Le regard d'ébène du seigneur d'Imladris se posa sur Gandalf qui le regardait d'un air sévère.

\- En fait vous êtes en train de me demander de sacrifier encore des guerriers dans une quête dont nous ne pouvons être sûrs de la victoire ? Demanda-t-il au magicien.

\- Nous ne serons jamais sûrs de rien c'est vrai. Mais nous ne pouvons pas garder un endroit infesté de magie noire si prêt de la Vallée Perdue.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous tergiversons, marmonna Glorfindel, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Depuis trop longtemps notre ennemi tente de nous détruire. Si avec cette force il en vient à pouvoir contrôler nos alliés, nous courons à notre perte. Je pense qu'il faut se rendre sur place.

\- Cela vous est facile, répliqua Erestor en entrant à son tour dans sa pièce. Peu de privilégiés ont obtenus le droit de revenir des Cavernes de Mandos. La mort ne vous effraie pas.

\- Il n'y a rien d'effrayant dans la mort c'est vrai, mais si nous ne faisons rien, bientôt il nous sera impossible de discerner nos amis de nos ennemis… Le chaos nous détruira.

\- Il a raison sur ce point, dit Gandalf en soupirant.

\- Je le sais bien, répondit Elrond. Mais je ne sais pas si nous pouvons nous permettre un tel sacrifice. Nos défenses…

\- Père, le coupa Elladan en s'immobilisant. Je ne sais pas ce dont je serai capable face à cette magie noire, mais en fait, soit nous la détruisons, soit elle nous consumera c'est ça ?

\- L'heure n'est plus à l'hésitation, ajouta Glorfindel.

\- Alors ? Demanda Gandalf. Que fait-on ?

\- Faites préparer les guerriers, répliqua Elrond dans un souffle. Nous partons pour ce puits et que les Valars nous protègent.

OoooO

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et Elrond fronça les sourcils. Devant lui se tenait une fine silhouette dans une tenue combat avec épée dans le dos. Lui qui était en train de vérifier ses brassards se rapprocha avec un air étonné.

\- Arwën ?

\- Si vous partez au combat, je viens avec vous.

\- Tu n'y penses pas !

\- Bien sûr que si ! Pourquoi vous et mes frères seriez les seuls à prendre des risques. ? J'ai appris à me battre. Je ne suis plus sans défense, faible et effrayée. Vous le savez _ada_ !

Elrond sourit.

\- Je le sais _iell nín _**_[ma fille]_**, mais tu ne viendras pas.

\- _Adar_ ! Souffla Arwën avec une exaspération non contenue.

\- Attends, dit Elrond en levant la main. Je ne doute ni de ta vaillance, ni de ton engagement au combat, mais je ne peux pas t'emmener. Cette lutte est dangereuse. Si nous ne revenons pas, ce sera à toi de protéger la cité. Tu comprends.

\- Non ! Ne dites pas cela ! Si tout vous semble aussi dangereux ne le faites pas, ne vous sacrifiez pas !

\- J'ai hésité, mais Glorfindel et Gandalf ont raison, nous ne pouvons pas laisser la magie noire croître si prêt de nos frontières. C'est notre devoir de la combattre. Je te promets que nous ferons tout pour revenir.

Elrond se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille, avant de la laisser et de se diriger vers la cours où l'attendait les combattants.

OoooO

L'ambiance était lourde et pesante. Tous avaient bien compris que la lutte qui les attendait serait différente et aucun ne savait à quoi ils devaient s'attendre réellement. Cette situation rendait tout le monde inquiet et la cohorte des elfes, menée à la fois par Gandalf, Elrond et Arassuil se dirigeait donc en silence vers l'endroit où le Chef des Rôdeurs du Nord avait été possédé par la magie noire du Nécromancien.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de cet endroit maudit, Arassuil sentait l'angoisse l'étreindre de plus en plus. Il ne voulait pas connaître de nouveau l'horrible sensation d'être possédé. Cette impression atroce de ne plus être maître de ses mots ou des ses gestes. Cette horreur qui lui avait fait poignarder Glorfindel, alors qu'il était si proche de l'ancien capitaine de Gondolin.

A ses côtés, Elrond perçut son trouble et tendit la main pour la poser sur son bras. Il le sentit sursauter, brutalement tiré de ses pensées et tenta de l'apaiser par un sourire engageant.

\- Vous n'aurez pas à combattre avec nous. Montrez-nous juste le chemin et vous ferez demi-tour.

\- Cela me donnera l'impression d'agir en lâche.

\- Vous ne l'êtes pas _mellon nín _**_[mon ami]_**. Cette magie noire vous a vaincu une fois, je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'elle s'empare de nouveau de vous. Votre lignée ne peut s'éteindre de cette manière. Elle est bien trop importante.

Arassuil hocha la tête. Bien sûr qu'il savait que sa lignée avait de l'importance. Les Dùnedain du Nord, les descendants d'Isildur, auraient un rôle à jouer dans l'avenir d'Arda, mais il ne comprit pas ou il ne pensa pas que pour Elrond, la survivance de sa lignée avait un autre écho. La lignée d'Arassuil, bénie de sa longue vie, ne descendait pas de n'importe qui… Ils étaient les descendants d'Elros, le frère du seigneur d'Imladris qui avait choisi son côté mortel, acceptant de vieillir avec les Hommes et de mourir avec eux… Elrond était fier du choix de son frère même s'il lui manquait toujours aujourd'hui. Avoir un jumeau, c'était avoir son propre double, quelqu'un qui vous comprend sans que vous n'ayez à parler et qui est là pour vous sans que vous ayez à lui demander. Sa mort lui avait brisé le cœur, lui qui n'avait pu le suivre à cause des promesses qu'il avait fait à Gil Galad, le dernier des grands Rois des Elfes… Alors, il était resté immortel et il s'était juré de veiller sur ses descendants… C'était bien pour ça qu'il offrait la protection d'Imladris à tous les Rôdeurs du Nord… Il y avait une part d'Elros en eux… Il vivait encore un peu en eux… Instinctivement, ses yeux tombèrent sur ses fils, côte à côte comme toujours, et sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à prier les Valars pour qu'ils ne fassent pas le même choix que lui et son frère… Peu importait la décision qu'ils prendraient, elfes ou humains n'avaient que peu d'importance, il espéra juste qu'ils fassent le même choix pour que celui qui resterait ne ressente jamais ce que lui avait ressenti quand il avait vu son frère fermer les yeux pour toujours, lorsqu'il l'avait vu s'éteindre sans aucun espoir de le revoir, ni dans ce monde, ni à Valinor…

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui sursauta, tiré de ses pensées par la voix un peu tremblante d'Arassuil.

\- Le puits est après ce bosquet. Je voulais y puiser de l'eau pour nos chevaux, mais je n'ai trouvé que la mort.

Elrond et Gandalf échangèrent un regard entendu et le magicien posa une main sur l'épaule du Dùnedain.

\- Merci de nous avoir mené jusque là mon ami, nous allons finir cette lutte seul.

\- Je suis tellement désolé,.. murmura le Rôdeur.

\- Ne le soyez pas, tous ici nous le comprenons, conclut Elrond.

...

Après avoir salué une dernière fois Arassuil, la cohorte s'était remise en marche. Instinctivement, Glorfindel et Erestor, s'étaient portés en tête en compagnie de leur seigneur, de ses fils et du magicien gris. Aucun d'entre eux ne dit un mot lorsqu'ils écartèrent les buissons, révélant une clairière qui avait l'apparence banale de toute autre clairière. Cela leur donna une impression étrange. Il aurait presque était normal de voir surgir immédiatement des forces démoniaques hurlantes, mais rien ne se produisit. Tout était atrocement banal à l'exception de la présence de ce puits à la margelle à demi-écroulée au centre de l'espace végétal. Tous prirent une inspiration, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Tous sauf Glorfindel qui fit le premier pas, se dirigeant vers le puits en tirant sa longue épée. A sa suite, les autres firent de même et tous se retrouvèrent bientôt devant le puits. Une étrange boule noua leur estomac. Oui, il y avait quelque chose au fond de ce puits et cela paraissait sombre…

Glorfindel se baissa, ramassa une pierre et se rapprocha un peu plus. Avec prudence, il jeta un coup d'œil dans le puits et lança sa pierre. Celle-ci se répercuta sur les parois et tomba au sol avec un son mat.

\- Quoi qu'il se cache là-dedans il n'y a pas d'eau, en conclut l'ancien capitaine de Gondolin.

\- Oui et maintenant, cela sait que nous arrivons, lui répliqua Erestor.

\- Cela n'a guère d'importance, les coupa Gandalf. Il nous aurait vus bien assez vite. Nous venons le traquer !

Elrond hocha la tête et se tourna en direction de ses hommes.

\- Amenez les cordes !

...

Les cordes se déroulèrent, touchant le fond du puits et les premiers elfes prirent pied sur le sol de ce dernier. Gandalf fut aussi parmi les premiers et il souffla sur son bâton, le rendant lumineux. Il éclaira le fond du puits et rapidement, il comprit. Ce puits était en fait la porte d'une caverne bien plus vaste et des bruits étranges parvinrent à ses oreilles. Il y avait du monde dans cet antre.

Un à un, les elfes descendirent dans les entrailles du puits. Elrond se rapprocha du magicien tout en faisant tourner son anneau du bout des doigts sans s'en rendre réellement compte.

\- Nous ne sommes pas seuls ici.

\- Non… C'est un nid… Je vais essayer de trouver l'artéfact gorgé de magie noire, je vous laisse ses gardiens.

Elrond hocha la tête et tira Hadafang de son fourreau. Dans son dos, ses hommes l'imitèrent juste à temps puisque ce fut à cet instant précis que des orcs jaillirent de derrière les rochers en poussant des hurlements.

Toutefois, même si la charge fut brutale, les Elfes ne se firent pas surprendre, car tous avaient conscience du danger qui les attendait au fond de ce puits. Ils se mirent donc en position d'attente et fracassèrent assez facilement la première troupe d'orcs désordonnée et bruyante. Elrond hurla des ordres à ses troupes pour ne pas se laisser déborder et Gandalf attrapa Glorfindel par un bras.

\- Laissons-les gérer le combat. J'aurais peut-être besoin d'une lame pour ne pas succomber à une attaque pendant que je tenterai de détruire l'artefact.

\- Je vous suis, istari. Une idée de l'endroit où il se trouve ?

\- Non… Mais une force obscure est à l'œuvre dans ce tunnel, dit le magicien gris en désignant un espace sombre devant lui.

\- Parfait, commençons par là ! Lança le capitaine de Gondolin en s'engouffrant dans le tunnel.

Gandalf le suivit rapidement, se demandant si son impulsivité ne finirait pas par lui coûter la vie une deuxième fois.

...

De l'autre côté de la grotte, le combat faisait rage. Les orcs étaient nombreux, mais combattaient de manière totalement anarchique, ce qui permit aux Elfes de les contenir avec une certaine facilité. C'était comme s'ils n'avaient aucun chef pour les mener et le seigneur d'Imladris commença à se dire que cette bataille ne serait peut-être pas la plus sombre. Toutefois, lorsque le sol se mit à trembler, il comprit qu'il était en train de faire une erreur grossière. Les orcs n'étaient pas leur seul problème. Il y avait bien plus inquiétant dans le fin fond de cette caverne secrète et quand une vingtaine de trolls en armure déboulèrent dans la salle, le seigneur d'Imladris comprit qu'il devait changer de tactique.

\- Regroupez-vous !

Aussitôt, les elfes lui obéirent et se positionnèrent en cercle pendant les trolls les encerclaient. D'un même élan, certains brandirent leurs arcs et une nuée de flèches s'abattit sur les trolls. Toutefois, avec leurs cuirasses, elles ne leur firent pas réellement d'effet. Les monstres rugirent et se cabrèrent. Elrond attendit qu'ils leur foncent dessus et, quand ils furent assez proches, il hurla.

\- Maintenant !

Au cri de leur chef, les Elfes s'égayèrent dans tous les sens, plongeant entre les jambes des trolls qui furent si déstabilisés par la manœuvre que certains, emportés par leur élan, frappèrent leurs congénères. Elrond ne put retenir un sourire. Ils étaient puissants, mais malhabiles, c'était un avantage à ne pas négliger.

D'un geste précis, il s'écarta sur la droite au moment où l'un des trolls tentait de l'atteindre et bondit en avant. Sa lame se glissa entre les rainures de sa cuirasse et il l'éventra profondément. Le troll chancela et porta les mains à son ventre. Il tituba quelques secondes et s'abattit lourdement sur le sol où Elrond l'acheva en lui tranchant la gorge.

...

En entendant des bruits plus sourds, plus violents aussi, Glorfindel s'immobilisa et se retourna vers la grande salle, là où ils avaient laissés leurs amis. Gandalf nota son inquiétude et posa sa main sur son bras.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas faire demi-tour, l'appel est de plus en plus puissant… Nous touchons au but.

\- Mais là-bas ils affrontent des trolls, tenta de justifier l'ancien capitaine de Gondolin qui avait envie de retourner se battre à leurs côtés.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, ils sauront les retenir. Hâtons-nous !

Glorfindel soupira, mais il dut bien reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Ses amis pourraient les retenir, il fallait qu'ils fassent vite !

...

Dans un même élan, Elrohir et Elladan prirent appui sur un rocher qui affleurait. Les deux jumeaux se catapultèrent, effectuèrent un salto avant et prirent tous les deux pieds sur l'une des épaules d'un même troll. D'une main, ils lui cramponnèrent la tête et la tirèrent violemment à l'arrière avant de faire glisser leurs lames sur sa gorge. Le sang gicla pendant que le troll se mit à s'agiter dans tous les sens. Aussi leste que deux félins, ils sautèrent au moment où il s'abattait sur le sol et plongèrent sur l'ennemi suivant.

...

Pendant que les autres combattaient les Orcs et maintenant les trolls, Gandalf et Glorfindel débouchèrent au bout du couloir et… l'ancien capitaine de Gondolin eut juste le temps d'attraper le magicien par la taille et de se jeter par terre avec lui. Les deux hommes roulèrent au sol et se redressèrent à moitié.

En un coup d'œil, Gandalf comprit qu'il venait de lui sauver la vie quand il découvrit un troll géant en train de rugir et de brandir sa lourde hache.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas le prendre !

Doucement, les deux partenaires se relevèrent et observèrent ce que le troll tentait de protéger. Sur un piédestal se trouvait un objet rond, noir et qui était parcouru par des stries violettes qui se mouvaient comme des serpents.

\- Un palantir ? Demanda Glorfindel un peu étonné.

\- Non… Un concentré de magie noire contenu dans une sphère.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas le prendre ! Hurla le troll du haut de ses 12 mètres de haut.

Glorfindel l'observa en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Bon un troll ce n'est jamais une bonne idée, mais vous avez vu la taille de ce machin ?

\- Allons ! Plus un ennemi est gros, plus il est pataud, lui rétorqua Gandalf sur le même ton.

\- Ce n'est pas le souvenir que j'en ai, murmura en retour Glorfindel en frémissant légèrement.

Gandalf comprit à ce qu'il faisait allusion et posa une main sur son bras.

\- Ces créatures-là ne parcourent plus librement les terres d'Arda.

\- Et le monde souterrain ?

\- Ça personne ne peut le dire, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment.

\- Vous avez raison. Concentrez-vous sur la sphère. Je m'occupe de cette espèce de rochers sur pattes.

...

Erestor tournoya sur la gauche, empoignant une lance et embrocha deux orcs avant de sauter par-dessus leurs corps et de récupérer son arme. Avec agilité, il fit sauter la lance dans sa main pour la mettre dans la meilleure position afin de la propulser en direction d'un troll. La pointe le prit dans l'œil et s'enfonça profondément. Le troll rugit se cabra et sous le coup de la douleur il bouscula un autre troll qui perdit l'équilibre. Ce dernier s'abattit lourdement sur le sol pendant que le troll blessé s'écroulait lui aussi.

Le bras droit d'Elrond ne put retenir un léger sourire. Il paraissait moins athlétique que Glorfindel, mais il restait l'un des meilleurs guerriers de tout Imladris. D'un mouvement d'œil circulaire, il observa le combat. Les orcs reculaient en peu, mais les trolls étaient toujours dangereux.

D'un bond, il courut en direction d'Elrond et décapita un orc avant de pouvoir le rejoindre.

\- Ils nous font tourner pour se placer entre nous et le puits d'entrée. Il ne faut pas les laisser manœuvrer.

Elrond observa le combat, comprenant que son ami avait raison. Ils étaient en train de les écarter de l'entrée. C'était dangereux s'ils devaient se replier rapidement. Alors il se retourna et hurla à ses fils.

\- Elladan ! Elrohir ! _I eithel **[Le puits]** ! I eithel !_

Ensembles, ses deux fils suivirent du regard le geste de leur père et comprirent ce qu'il tentait de leur dire. Aussitôt, ils se tournèrent en direction du groupe d'elfes avec lesquels ils combattaient et les sommèrent de les suivre avant de lancer la charge. En bloc, ils chargèrent droit sur les orcs et parvinrent à ouvrir une brèche à travers le rang de leurs ennemis.

...

Gandalf lança un regard à Glorfindel au moment où ce dernier effectuait une roulade pour passer entre les jambes du troll géant et éviter un violent coup de sa hache. Pour le moment, l'immonde gardien semblait se concentrer sur l'ancien capitaine de Gondolin, ce qui était un avantage, même si pour la première fois il sentait bien que ce dernier était tendu. Ce combat-là était en train de lui rappeler celui qu'il avait mené contre le Balrog et ses souvenirs se superposaient par flash à l'affrontement qui était en train de se jouer. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire. Il ne pouvait pas perdre pied avec la réalité. Alors, il secoua la tête et se concentra de nouveau sur sa cible.

Dans son dos, Gandalf put se hisser jusqu'à la sphère de magie noire. Il la détailla et une peur irrépressible lui étreignit subitement la poitrine, comme s'il était face au mal incarné. Un frisson remonta le long de son échine et il tendit la main en direction de la sphère. La pointe de ses doigts l'effleura et il sentit ses pouvoirs grandir d'un coup. C'était fou comme il était grisant d'entrer en contact avec cette sphère, fou comme il sentait sa magie scintiller en lui. Ce n'était même pas désagréable en plus. Il se sentait puissant… Il se sentait invincible. Ses doigts pressèrent plus fermement la sphère pour en absorber plus, mais subitement il comprit. La magie noire était en train de le corrompre. Il devait lui résister. Alors, il retira brutalement sa main et il faillit basculer à l'arrière.

Par chance, il put se rattraper et reprit pied avec la réalité en entendant un léger cri que ne put retenir Glorfindel en tombant violemment sur le sol. Le coup du troll avait été plus violent et il avait réussi à le parer en partie, sauf que la rudesse venait de le projeter avec brutalité.

D'un coup de rein, il évita le tranchant de sa lame et se redressa en prenant quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Son regard se posa sur Gandalf. Il fallait pas qu'il ne perde de temps parce qu'il ne voyait pas comme l'abattre.

Gandalf se retourna donc vers la sphère, brandit son bâton et invoqua un sort pour la détruire. Les vaguelettes d'énergie violacées qui couraient à la surface de la sphère s'agitèrent plus vite et au moment où Gandalf tenta de la frapper pour la détruire, une sorte de nuage noir jaillit de la sphère.

Le troll géant se retourna vivement et hurla de rage.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas !

Il découvrit son flan et Glorfindel sauta sur lui. Il le toucha au ventre avant de retomber sur le sol. Le troll rugit et se défendit d'un revers de la main. Il balaya violemment Glorfindel qui n'avait pas eu le temps de s'écarter assez loin. Le coup le toucha à l'épaule et le propulsa à l'autre bout de la grotte. Son corps heurta avec violence la paroi et il s'écroula sur le sol où il resta inerte.

...

Elladan et Elrohir combattaient toujours côte à côte. Grâce à leur manœuvre, les deux frères étaient parvenus à retourner la situation. Les Elfes étaient maintenant dos au puits, pouvant se sauver si le besoin s'en faisait sentir et ils prenaient doucement le dessus sur leurs adversaires. Tout n'était pas si mal. Il fallait juste que Gandalf et Glorfindel se hâtent.

Elladan pivota sur la gauche et fendit le crâne d'un orc trop entreprenant. Il sourit, mais n'eut pas le temps de savourer sa victoire, car ce fut à cet instant que le nuage noir jaillit du fond de la grotte. Il écarquilla les yeux, étonné, mais ne put l'éviter. Le nuage s'introduisit en lui et le fils d'Elrond chancela pendant qu'un éclair rouge animait ses yeux.

A ses côtés, son frère n'avait pas perçu ce qui venait de se passer avant de le sentir fondre sur lui. Elrohir se recula juste à temps et détailla son jumeau.

\- Ell'd ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Vous allez tous mourir !

\- Quoi ? Elladan…Qu'est-ce que…

\- Meurs !

\- Ell'd ! Tenta de l'arrêter son frère.

Mais, comme Arassuil, Elladan était contrôlé par la magie noire. Elrohir le comprit et para le coup de son frère.

\- Ell'd ! _Daro! Echuio **[Stop ! Réveille-toi !]**_ _ !_ Ell'd !

Ses mots semblèrent tomber dans le vide, car Elladan ne s'arrêta pas et lui fonça dessus.

\- _Daro_ ! Je ne veux pas te faire du mal ! Je t'en prie ! Ell'd !

D'une esquive habile, il évita la charge de son frère et le bloqua.

\- Il faut que tu reprennes le contrôle. _Tiro **[Regarde !]**_ _!_ C'est moi !

\- Tu vas mourir.

\- Ne fais pas ça, je ne veux pas te faire du mal… Ell'd…

C'était une supplique, mais elle resta sans aucun effet. Elrohir frémit. Il ne pouvait pas blesser son frère. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal, mais il avait de la force et ses attaques étaient violentes, alors, il rompit le contact, le déstabilisant. Elladan bascula en avant et Elrohir lui passa un coup de coude à la tempe. Elladan glapit et s'écroula sur le sol, assommé.

Elrohir l'accompagna dans sa chute en tremblant de tous ses membres. Il était désespéré à l'idée de lui avoir fait du mal, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser entre les mains de cette force diabolique qui le manipulait. Un autre pourrait très bien lui faire plus de mal. Avec douceur, il tira son frère dans ses bras et fit poser sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Je te tiens. Tout va bien. Je te tiens.

Du sang coulait de la tempe de son frère et Elrohir ne put retenir ses larmes. Sa main qui tremblait se posa sur sa joue.

\- Pardon ! Je suis désolé ! Pardon !

Il l'avait blessé. Il lui avait fait du mal et il était incapable de le supporter. C'était son frère, son double. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça !

\- Pardon Ell'd ! Tiens bon… Gandalf va revenir. Je suis là… Tout ira bien. Je suis là…

Incapable de se battre, car il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à déposer son frère inconscient sur le sol, Elrohir se mit en danger. Heureusement, Erestor comprit ce qui était en train de se passer et il hurla de sa voix puissante.

\- Protégez les jeunes seigneurs !

...

Gandalf vit le troll courir vers lui et laissa jaillir son sortilège. Le choc contre la sphère remplie de magie noire fut violent et une déflagration les projeta tous les deux au sol.

...

Le bruit de cette violente explosion se répercuta dans toute la caverne. Elrond se retourna vivement et comprit au fond de lui que la menace était écartée. Il le comprit aussi lorsque les orcs se mirent à pousser des cris de peur avant de s'égayer dans tous les sens et de gagner les profondeurs de la grotte, suivis par les trolls qui ne furent pas plus courageux.

Le combat cessa donc brutalement et un long silence s'établit sur les lieux du combat. Un silence qui permit à Elrond de percevoir les sanglots d'Elrohir. La peur s'empara de lui pendant qu'il courut en direction de ses fils. Inquiet, il s'agenouilla et murmura.

\- Il est blessé ?

Tremblant de tous ses membres, Elrohir redressa la tête.

\- La magie noire a pris possession de lui, il a fallu…

Le jeune elfe fut bien incapable d'expliquer qu'il l'avait frappé, mais son père le comprit et posa doucement sa main sur sa tête.

\- Ne pleure pas. Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il ne se blesse pas ou qu'il ne blesse personne. Tout ira bien.

\- Je l'ai frappé…

\- Tout va bien Elrohir. Je te le promets. Calme-toi.

...

Le troll géant ne fit pas preuve de plus de courage que les autres de ces congénères, surtout qu'il était blessé. Alors, dés qu'il se redressa, il s'enfuit en courant. Gandalf dut bien reconnaître qu'il le regarda s'enfuir avec un certains soulagement, mais des plaintes le firent se lever prestement et il courut en direction de Glorfindel. Avec précaution, il glissa ss mains sous le corps de l'elfe pour le faire basculer dans ses bras.

\- Glorfindel ?

Les yeux bleus océan de l'ancien capitaine de Gondolin se posèrent sur le magicien gris.

\- Je vous l'avais dit, murmura-t-il avant de tousser douloureusement.

Du sang remonta dans sa bouche et la main de Gandalf se posa sur sa poitrine. Une poitrine qui se soulevait mal et de façon irrégulière. Le choc avec la paroi avait été rude. Sous l'impact son sternum s'était brisé, cassant net aussi plusieurs de ses côtes et le laissant dans un état précaire alarmant.

\- Oui, celui-ci était plus coriace, mais nous allons sortir d'ici. Courage. Je vais vous aider à vous redresser.

Glorfindel hocha la tête et passa un bras derrière le cou de Gandalf. Ce dernier se redressa et l'elfe blond laissa échapper un grand cri de douleur avant d'haleter doucement. Le magicien le tira contre lui, tentant de l'apaiser.

\- C'est fini. Tout va bien. Je suis là.

...

Lorsque le magicien et l'ancien capitaine de Gondolin rejoignirent les autres, Erestor sursauta et se dirigea vers eux. Sans réellement demander à Gandalf, il passa un bras autour de la taille de Glorfindel et lui prit des bras en murmurant.

\- Hey… Accrochez-vous à moi _mellon nín_.

Glorfindel le gratifia d'un sourire rempli de douleur et s'écroula dans les bras de son ami, laissant sa tête reposer sur son épaule. Erestor le rattrapa doucement, le maintenant contre lui.

\- C'est ça… Je vous tiens.

\- Je ne pourrais pas remonter…

\- Si. Je vais vous porter. Tout ira bien.

Les deux capitaines d'Elrond n'avaient peut-être pas la même vision des choses, mais une amitié profonde les unissait, une amitié qui ressortait dans l'angoisse bien visible d'Erestor qui tourna un coup d'œil inquiet à Gandalf.

\- Il ne faut pas perdre de temps.

OoooO

Gandalf fit glisser sa main sur le front d'Elladan dont la tête reposait contre le torse de son frère. Les deux étaient étendus sur le lit, dans cette chambre qu'ils partageaient depuis l'enfance, trop fusionnel pour se séparer, même adulte. En arrivant à Imladris, le magicien gris s'était occupé du jeune elfe possédé par la dernière étincelle de magie noire.

Il avait fallu lutter pour le désenvoûter, mais maintenant, il en était débarrassé. Toutefois, la fatigue l'avait terrassé et il s'était endormi dans les bras de son frère. Un frère que la tension nerveuse couplée à sa détresse d'avoir dû l'assommer avait également terrassé d'épuisement en s'arrachant de ses épaules. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient donc endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre et l'absence de fièvre d'Elladan le rassura.

Le magicien gris attrapa une couverture qu'il remonta sur leurs épaules. Puis, il se redressa et sorti de leur chambre, croisant Arwën qui arrivait en courant.

\- Ils vont bien ?

\- Oui, ils dorment.

La fille d'Elrond hocha la tête et se glissa dans la chambre de ses frères. Ils dormaient, mais elle avait besoin de les voir et de prendre soin d'eux.

...

Elrond était assis sur le bord d'un lit des Chambres de Guérison où reposait Glorfindel. Ce dernier semblait endormi. Sa respiration était irrégulière, mais la douleur semblait moins violente. Des bruits de pas lui firent tourner la tête et le seigneur d'Imladris sourit.

\- Mithrandir…

Gandalf se rapprocha.

\- Elladan se repose. Il ne gardera pas de séquelles. Comme pour Arassuil la possession a été trop éphémère.

\- _Rim hennaid _**_[Mille mercis]_** Mithrandir.

\- Ce n'est rien. Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il se bat. Je l'ai endormi à cause de la douleur. Il aura besoin de repos, mais je pense que tout ira bien. Nous sommes passés si prêt cette fois encore.

\- Je sais et cela m'inquiète, répliqua le magicien gris dont une ride barra le front appuyant ses dires. Avec une telle magie noire, les forces démoniaques auraient pu bâtir une citadelle toute aussi importante que Dol Gudur. Nous avons eu la chance de pouvoir la localiser à temps, mais que se passera-t-il si cela se reproduit et que nous ne sommes pas en mesure de le faire. L'ombre grandit chaque jour un peu plus.

\- Je le vois, répondit Elrond. Thranduil l'avait senti il y a longtemps, mais il nous ait encore impossible de clairement définir celui qui tient les ficelles.

\- Et si c'était lui ?

\- Je n'ose le croire… Pourtant cela se pourrait Gandalf… L'anneau n'a pas été détruit, son âme peut encore hanter nos plaines.


	25. A la merci de l'ennemi

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

**Faisant suite à « L'histoire d'un roi » et « L'histoire d'un prince », voici une série de plusieurs moments s'attachant aux combats menés par les Elfes d'Imladris et de Vertbois alors que le danger se fait de plus en plus présent. Après avoir consacré ces deux premières tomes à Thranduil et Legolas, j'avais envie de parler un peu plus de la famille d'Elrond, ce sera chose faite dés le 1er chapitre de cette fic.**

* * *

_**bon avec mon histoire de fichier corrompu, j'ai récupéré un texte sans ponctuation donc ça prend un peu plus de temps, mais la suite arrive ;)**_

* * *

**La fête de l'automne permet aux elfes sylvains d'avoir un peu de répit, mais de nouvelles menaces rôdent.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

**_L'HISTOIRE DE DEUX ROYAUMES_**

_**Chapitre 25 : A la merci de l'ennemi**_

L'automne n'avait jamais été la saison préféré de Thranduil, même si elle restait la saison des vendanges et l'époque des fêtes les plus importantes de sa cité. A une époque, il avait apprécié cette insouciance et il savait que son peuple avait besoin de se divertir pour oublier cette Ombre qui voulait le détruire. Alors, il continuait à les organiser ces fêtes remplies de chants, de danse, de musique et de vin. En plus, boire un peu trop de vin avait cette faculté de plonger les elfes dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve, ce qui n'était pas négligeable.

Par contre, pendant que les siens s'amusaient, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler que c'était en automne qu'Idelwën lui avait été enlevé… que c'était en automne que Legolas avait retrouvé le corps de son frère… Alors, il ne l'aimait plus cette saison… Il la détestait… Tout le vin et les fêtes du monde ne pourraient rien changer à cela…

C'était donc pour toutes ces raisons que le Roi des Elfes sylvains s'était écarté des festivités assez vite. Il avait besoin de ne plus penser à tout cela et de prendre l'air. Oh, il ne fallait pas se méprendre, il était heureux de voir les siens prendre du bon temps et il sourit en observant Gohenlass en train de danser avec une belle et jeune elfe, il était beau de le voir faire preuve d'une telle légèreté. Cependant, Thranduil voulait se retrouver seul… au moins quelques minutes.

Sans qu'il n'y réfléchisse ses pas le menèrent au pied de l'arbre millénaire sous lequel il avait allongé tour à tour la dépouille de son épouse, de son fils et du tout jeune sans famille qui lui avait sauvé la vie… Il se laissa tomber genoux et caressa l'herbe qui avait poussé sur leurs tombes, les engloutissant pour l'éternité. Lui seul savait que leurs corps étaient là… Leurs âmes avaient depuis longtemps rejoint les Cavernes de Mandos et il se demanda combien de temps allait passer avant qu'il ne les retrouve.

Chaque jour ils lui manquaient un peu plus. Chaque jour il se sentait de plus en plus fatigué par tous les combats qui s'enchainaient… Pourquoi cette impression de n'avoir que connu la mort et la guerre ne le quittait plus ces derniers temps ? Pourquoi il ne parvenait plus à se souvenir de l'insouciance de son enfance ? Peut-être parce qu'on avait fini par lui arracher…

Depuis plusieurs années, les orcs n'avaient plus osé pénétrer à l'intérieur de la terre des elfes sylvains, mais ils ravageaient tout ce qui se trouvait autour et la forêt de _Taur-e-ndaedelos_ était devenu un endroit maudit, un lieu qu'on préférait contourner sur des milles et des milles plutôt que de traverser… Cela lui brisait le cœur, mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose… Il s'était juré de ne plus faire verser le sang des elfes inutilement. Il s'y tenait, même si cela finissait de ternir son image auprès des autres peuples… Cela n'était pas très grave… De toute manière, ils avaient toujours été au mis au ban de la société, cela ne changeait pas vraiment… Peu lui importait ce que pouvait penser les Nains, les Hommes et même les Elfes… Les Elfes qui n'avaient jamais compris comment un sindar avait pu prendre sous son aile et protéger un peuple d'elfes sylvains mal éduqué, rustre et rebelle… Il les aimait, lui, ces elfes plus sauvages avec leur rire, leur goût pour la fête, leur courage et leur loyauté sans faille… Il les protégerait… Tant pis pour l'opinion des autres.

Perdu dans ses pensées, ses doigts courant toujours sur la tombe de sa famille, Thranduil ne perçut pas tout de suite les bruits étranges qui résonnaient autour de lui. Alors, lorsqu'une lame dentelée, rouillée et couverte de sang séché fut pointée sur sa gorge, il sursauta et redressa la tête. C'était un orc ! Un orc qui était en train de le menacer.

Dans un réflexe, Thranduil tenta de se redresser, mais l'orc n'était pas seul. Des mains l'agrippèrent le bloquant à genoux par terre et l'un de ses silencieux assaillants le cramponna par les cheveux, tirant violemment sa tête à l'arrière. Thranduil glapit. L'orc en face de lui sourit et sa lame piqua la peau de sa gorge. Un long filet de sang se mit à couler sur la peau blanche du roi des Elfes sylvains immobilisé.

\- Quelle bêtise de vous être éloigné autant de vos murs votre altesse. Il y a si longtemps que nous espérons vous rencontrer.

\- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Souffla Thranduil ulcéré à l'idée que ces viles créatures posent les pieds sur la tombe des siens.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous n'allons pas rester très longtemps !

L'orc ponctua sa phrase en faisant tournoyer son épée dans sa main et frappa violemment Thranduil à la tête avec le pommeau de celle-ci. Une douleur terrible éclata dans le crâne du Roi des Elfes qui s'écroula inerte dans les bras de ses ennemis. Du sang coula de son crâne sur sa tempe et sa joue. Le sourire de l'orc se fit plus grand.

\- Dépêchons. Tant qu'ils font la fête ils ne pourront pas nous poursuivre.

\- Oui, Karzog… Répondit l'un des autres orcs à son chef.

Il empoigna le corps de l'elfe inerte et le hissa sur ses épaules avant de disparaître dans les sous-bois.

** ...**

Les orcs venaient de disparaître depuis peu avec leur prisonnier lorsqu'une silhouette se dirigea vers l'arbre millénaire.

\- _Adar_ **_[Père] _**?

Legolas regarda autour de lui, cherchant une trace de son père, mais il n'était pas là. Le jeune elfe fronça les sourcils. C'était quelque chose d'inhabituel… Quand les fêtes devenaient pesantes, c'est là qu'il venait se recueillir, sur la tombe de ceux qu'ils avaient perdus. Il aurait dû être là… D'ailleurs l'herbe gardait bien la trace de ses genoux…

Legolas s'agenouilla à son tour et passa une main sur l'herbe. Avec une certaine horreur, il vit la pointe de ses doigts se tâcher de rouge : du sang ! Un léger tremblement s'empara de ses doigts pendant qu'il redressa la tête pour observer la forêt et que subitement il les vit… là… sur le sol… des traces d'orcs ! Et il y avait du sang…

D'un bond, Legolas se retrouva sur ses pieds et sans réfléchir, il s'engouffra dans les sous-bois. Après des années sans rien tenter, les orcs venaient de s'introduire à nouveau sur leur terre et ils avaient son père… Legolas devait le retrouver ! Il refusait d'avoir à creuser une nouvelle tombe sous cet arbre… Peu importe qu'il n'ait pas ses armes, il n'avait pas le temps. Il devait remonter la piste.

OoooO

Un long frisson douloureux remonta le long de son échine quand Thranduil tenta l'effort presque contre nature d'ouvrir les yeux. Sa tête martelait furieusement. Il avait un goût de sang âcre dans la bouche et, même à demi-conscient, il comprit toute la précarité de sa situation.

Le lieu, dans lequel il se trouvait, empestait l'orc et cela était confirmé par des beuglements qui devaient être des rires. Ils étaient avec eux dans… la pièce ? Le sol était rude sous ses genoux, mais semblait maçonné. Thranduil tenta donc de redresser la tête pour savoir vraiment ce qu'il en était.

Peu à peu sa vision se fit moins floue, même si son mal de crâne ne cessa pas et il comprit rapidement que sa situation était effectivement des plus précaires.

Le grand Roi des elfes sylvains était à genoux sur le sol d'une cache des orcs, ses bras écartés étaient enchaînées au mur de chaque côté. Même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas été capable de se redresser. Ce n'était pas bon pour lui… En plus il n'avait aucune idée de la localisation précise de cette fichue forteresse.

Les ricanements s'amplifièrent et l'orc qui lui avait parlé avec tant de désinvolture se planta devant lui en souriant.

\- Oh ! Sa majesté est enfin réveillée !

\- _Rhachon le _**_[Je te maudis]_**… murmura Thranduil sur un ton rageur.

\- Il va falloir changer de langage votre majesté, parce que je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, mais j'ai très envie de t'entendre parler !

D'un geste de la tête, l'orc fit signe à ses comparses. L'un d'eux activa une manivelle et la corde qui maintenait les bras de Thranduil à l'horizontal se rétracta, le forçant à se redresser, tirant sur ses articulations en les écartelant. Une violente douleur remonta de ses bras, mais l'elfe s'appliqua à ne rien montrer. Son regard d'un bleu métallique profond se posa sur l'orc en face de lui puis, il se mit à rire avant de pencher un peu la tête en avant, affichant un sourire qui n'avait rien à voir avec la situation.

\- Tu crois que tu es le premier à me menacer ou à me torturer ? … Il va falloir faire mieux que ça…

\- Je sais votre majesté, vous avez une image dure… Mais je n'ai pas encore commencé… Je suis Karzog le questionneur, personne ne me résiste… Vous ne ferez pas exception !

L'orc fit le tour de l'elfe pour se positionner dans son dos et Thranduil fut subitement moins tranquille. Il l'entendit tirer un poignard de son fourreau à sa taille et la pointe ne tarda pas à lui piquer la nuque. Thranduil se tendit et serra les poings de manière incontrôlable. La lame passa sur son cou avant de se positionner sous son menton. L'orc se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Une simple coupure, rien qu'un trait un peu fin pour entamer ta jugulaire et te regarder te vider de ton sang pendant de longues minutes, cela me tente tu sais.

\- Ne te gêne pas, mais tu n'auras pas de réponses à tes questions.

\- Je sais, du coup cela ne me sied guerre. Alors nous allons trouver autre chose !

Karzog se redressa et empoigna le col de la tunique de Thranduil. D'un geste brutal il la trancha en plein milieu du dos, mettant sa peau à nue. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres en observant d'anciennes cicatrices. Il en suivit une de la pointe de sa lame et ricana.

\- Je vois mieux ce qui tu veux dire, sur les tortures subies par le passé… Mais ne t'en fais pas… Nous allons faire mieux que ça.

L'orc se retourna vers une table et empoigna un fouet. Un long fouet à plusieurs lanières se terminant par des pointes hérissées. Son rictus malveillant se fit plus grand quand il prit soin de le faire passer devant les yeux du Roi des elfes.

\- Commençons par du classique !

Thranduil se tendit, serrant les dents, mais le premier coup le prit tout de même par surprise et lui arracha un cri qu'il ne put retenir. L'orc ricana.

\- Les prochaines heures vont être tellement divertissantes, mon Roi…

Il ponctua sa phrase par un second coup de fouet puis un autre et Thranduil continua à hurler. La déchirure de sa peau due aux pointes tranchantes et la brûlure des lanières rendaient déjà chaque coup impossible à supporter en silence. Cette sensation de sentir ses chairs se faire écraser et lacérer sans pouvoir rien faire pour l'empêcher lui donnait la nausée Au vingtième coup, les hurlements de Thranduil n'étaient déjà plus que des murmures et son tortionnaire fit une pause pour faire montrer l'angoisse de sa victime et observer son œuvre. En plus, il ne tenait pas à le tuer aussi vite et peu de prisonniers résistaient au-delà des quarante coups de fouet. A partir d'un certains nombre de coups, leur cœur ou leurs poumons les lâchait à cause de l'œdème provoqué par les contusions. Le dos du roi des elfes était un désordre sanglant et palpitant. Sa respiration était déjà difficile et cela l'amusa.

\- Tu n'es pas si solide que cela.

Thranduil redressa la tête pour le défier. La souffrance lui donnait envie d'hurler. Sous les coups ses muscles s'étaient contractés à cause de la douleur, renforçant la douleur dans ses bras et lui donnant la sinistre impression que son cœur ne battait pas comme il devrait. Il avait presque la sensation qu'il allait perdre connaissance, pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois. D'ailleurs des images violentes se superposaient dans son esprit et l'image de son père se forma devant ses yeux.

\- _Quoi qu'ils te fassent ne montre jamais que tu as mal. Ils pourront alors détruire ton corps, mais ton esprit leur résistera…_

Un frisson le parcourut et il ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde. A peine le temps de le faire que l'orc ricana.

\- Allons ne perds pas connaissance tout de suite !

Positionné devant lui, Karzog finit de le déshabiller, le mettant torse nu et Thranduil tenta de se redresser. L'orc sourit devant l'ampleur des cicatrices anciennes qui bardaient sa poitrine.

\- Avec tout ça, personne n'a donc réussi à te tuer, tu m'impressionnes, Roi des Elfes, cela rendra le jeu que plus amusant.

\- Détache-moi donc si tu en as le courage et je te montrerais pourquoi je suis toujours en vie !

\- Bien joué votre altesse, mais non !

L'orc finit sa réponse en attrapant un pot sur la table, un pot rempli de sel dont il versa le contenu sur le dos de sa victime. Thranduil poussa un cri de douleur et haleta pendant le sel rongeait ses plaies, lui entraînant des douleurs insoutenables. Ses muscles finirent de se tendre et il aurait perdu connaissance si un bruit n'avait pas attiré son attention, le bruit d'un corps qui tombe sur le sol.

Karzog dut le comprendre lui aussi et il se redressa en direction de la porte. On était en train de se battre dans le couloir ? Au moment où il se posait encore la question, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et le corps d'un orc fut propulsé à l'intérieur de la pièce en même temps qu'une silhouette à la chevelure blonde. Une hache vola et frappa violemment l'un des orcs en pleine tête.

A peine conscient à cause de la douleur, Thranduil frémit en reconnaissant la silhouette de son fils, un fils qui venait de se jeter entre les griffes de leurs ennemis pour lui venir en aide. Seulement les orcs étaient nombreux et Thranduil tenta bien de détendre la corde qui lui sciait les poignets pour se détacher et le soutenir, mais il n'en avait pas la force

De son côté, en ouvrant brusquement la porte, Legolas repéra immédiatement son père à genoux sur le sol, la peau pâle et le corps recouvert de sang. Un élan de rage le fit bouillir et il plongea sur un autre ennemi qu'il élimina sans pitié.

Ne pas avoir ses armes, n'était pas un problème. Il savait les désarmer pour retourner leurs armes contre eux. Avec rapidité, il récupéra l'épée d'un orc, l'égorgea et empala un deuxième avant de parer de justesse le coup d'un troisième qui tenta de le prendre à revers.

L'orc bourreau, immobile, esquissa un sourire et tourna la tête en direction de Thranduil.

\- Il se bat bien celui-là et en plus il a le courage de venir seul.

Karzog se dirigea vers le mur et attrapa un autre fouet à une seule lanière mais bien plus long. Il observa le combat, suivant Legolas qui élimina deux orcs de plus avant de pivoter sur la droite pour tenter de trancher la corde qui retenait son père, mais l'orc fit claquer son fouet à raz du sol. La lanière s'enroula autour de sa cheville et le jeune elfe blond perdit l'équilibre. Il tenta bien de se rattraper, mais tomba à genoux sur le sol. Karzog fit claquer son fouet une deuxième fois et il s'enroula autour de son cou.

Legolas glapit de douleur autant que de surprise. Un peu maladroitement, il tenta de se redresser et de détacher la lanière qui l'étranglait, mais l'orc tira brutalement et l'entraîna au sol. Le violent écrasement de sa trachée le fit tousser et des points noirs passèrent devant ses yeux. Pourtant ce n'était pas le moment ! Il lutta, esseya de se redresser, mais les orcs se précipitèrent sur lui et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se relever, ils l'agrippèrent. Legolas rua et tenta de les faire lâcher, mais ils étaient trop nombreux pour qu'il ait une chance de fuir et ils le bloquèrent à genoux, immobilisant ses bras dans le dos et lui donnant un violent coup entre les omoplates qui lui arracha un cri de douleur. Thranduil sursauta et tira sur ses liens, augmentant ses propres douleurs.

Karzog lui lança un coup d'œil, ricana et se rapprocha de Legolas en dégainant sa longue lame.

\- Bien… Tu es venu seul et tu es un bon guerrier, mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, alors je suis désolé.

Il fit le tour de l'elfe bloqué à genoux pour se positionner dans son dos et glissa sa lame sur sa gorge avant de relever la tête en direction de Thranduil.

\- Tes guerriers sont loyaux, mais stupides, c'est dommage pour eux. Celui-là ne te sauvera pas Altesse.

Une légère pression dans le cou de Legolas entailla légèrement sa chair. L'elfe frémit et braqua les yeux sur son père. Il était blessé et épuisé. Si seulement il avait prit le temps de prévenir quelqu'un. Si seulement il avait été plus prudent. Sans son, il lui murmura en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé.

Thranduil frémit et Karzog pressa un peu plus la lame sur sa gorge.

\- Un dernier mot pour ton Roi ?

Legolas expira, braqua une dernière fois son regard dans celui de son père, murmura une nouvelle excuse muette et ferma doucement les yeux. Thranduil observa la résignation dans l'attitude de son fils et hurla en voyant que l'orc s'apprêtait à lui trancher la gorge.

\- Non ! Ne faites pas ça !

Karzog se redressa et tiqua.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de lui. Je t'ai toi !

\- C'est mon fils ! Hurla Thranduil tout en sachant qu'il venait de le livrer à ses bourreaux, mais c'était la seule façon de le sauver.


	26. Du sang sur la peau

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

**Faisant suite à « L'histoire d'un roi » et « L'histoire d'un prince », voici une série de plusieurs moments s'attachant aux combats menés par les Elfes d'Imladris et de Vertbois alors que le danger se fait de plus en plus présent. Après avoir consacré ces deux premières tomes à Thranduil et Legolas, j'avais envie de parler un peu plus de la famille d'Elrond, ce sera chose faite dés le 1er chapitre de cette fic.**

* * *

_**bon avec mon histoire de fichier corrompu, j'ai récupéré un texte sans ponctuation donc ça prend un peu plus de temps, mais la suite arrive même si c'est un peu plus long du coup ;)**_

* * *

**Legolas et Thanduil sont dans une situation de plus en plus précaire.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

**_L'HISTOIRE DE DEUX ROYAUMES_**

_**Chapitre 26 : Du sang sur la peau**_

Les mots de Thranduil résonnèrent dans la cellule et arrêtèrent le geste déjà presque fatal de l'orc. Un sourire naquit même sur son visage pendant qu'il redressa la tête en direction du Roi.

\- Ton fils ! S'exclama Karzog en se redressant, écartant pour le moment la menace qui planait sur le jeune elfe. Oui… Cela rend la chose bien plus intéressante. Alors dis-moi altesse, je pense qu'il est temps que nous discutions tous les deux, maintenant que nous sommes tous en de bonnes conditions…

D'un geste, il fit signe à ses guerriers qui forcèrent Legolas à se relever et l'entraînèrent en direction d'une table de torture. Le jeune elfe, lutta et se débattit autant qu'il le pouvait, mais ils l'allongèrent dessus et bloquèrent ses poignets et ses chevilles dans les fers. Legolas rua une dernière fois, mais il savait qu'il était bien trop tard.

Le chef des orcs se rapprocha et l'observa avec un air si sadique qu'il aurait pu glacer le sang de n'importe qui.

\- Cesse donc de te débattre. Tu as perdu…

D'un geste il fit tournoyer la lame d'une dague entre ses doigts et sans le prévenir l'enfonça d'un coup sec dans son épaule droite. Legolas laissa échapper un hurlement de douleur et se cabra. Thranduil sursauta lui aussi.

\- Non ! Cria le Roi en écoutant le hurlement de son fils.

Karzog ricana et retourna la tête sans sa direction. Sa lame était toujours dans la plaie de Legolas et il s'amusa à remettre une légère pression pour lui arracher un nouveau cri. Thranduil frémit de rage et l'orc sourit.

\- Je crois que j'ai ton attention altesse, dit-il en retirant sa lame du corps de Legolas.

Il se rapprocha de Thranduil, lui agitant devant les yeux avant de la faire glisser sur sa joue. Une longue traînée de sang se déposa sur sa joue, le sang de son fils et Thranduil lutta contre une nausée désagréable.

\- Qu'est ce que ça fait altesse de sentir le sang de son enfant sur sa peau ?

\- Vous n'êtes que des monstres, murmura en réponse Thranduil, luttant contre ses larmes.

\- Oui… Mais si tu ne veux pas baigner dans son sang, tu vas me répondre. Je veux les accès secrets à votre cité. Indique-moi l'entrée des tunnels et sa mort sera rapide…

Thranduil inspira profondément et se crispa sans s'en rendre compte, ce qui amusa son bourreau.

\- En fait, je te conseille vivement de parler… Sinon… Je te promets de le tuer lentement, si lentement que ses hurlements de douleur et son agonie te pousseront à la folie… Et tu me supplieras de l'achever plus vite.

Thranduil frémit. C'était donc ça… Il voulait attaquer la cité. Il voulait la raser et tuer tout le monde.

\- Alors ? Où ils sont ces tunnels ?

Le Roi des Elfes sylvains prit une nouvelle inspiration pendant que l'image de son père revint à son esprit. Legolas était sa seule raison de vivre, sa seule raison de respirer, mais il ne pouvait pas choisir une vie contre des centaines, alors il murmura dans un souffle.

\- Il n'y a pas de tunnels.

\- Pas de tunnels ? Oh si… Et tu vas me les donner.

Karzog attrapa son long fouet et se retourna vers Thranduil.

\- Depuis trop longtemps les Elfes de ta cité empêchent notre totale progression en direction du Nord. Je sais que certains ont échoué, mais ce ne sera pas mon cas ! Je veux ces tunnels !

\- Ils n'existent pas, répondit Thranduil sur une voix sourde.

\- On va voir !

Le chef des orcs tendit son fouet à l'un de ses acolytes qui sourit en le déroulant. Il le fit claquer dans les airs, entraînant un sursaut involontaire à Thranduil et se dirigea vers la table où avait été attaché Legolas.

\- Non… murmura Thranduil avec horreur.

\- Que veux-tu ! C'est toi qui t'entête à dire qu'il n'y a pas de tunnels.

D'un mouvement de tête, il encouragea l'orc à débuter et le fouet claqua de nouveau, frappant Legolas sur la poitrine et lui arrachant un cri de douleur et de surprise. Son père envoya un regard rempli de haine à l'orc qui se tenait devant lui. Se faire fouetter dans le dos était déjà atroce, mais sur la poitrine, la douleur était si violente que même une dizaine de coups pouvaient être de trop et le fouet continuait à claquer.

Thranduil ne pouvait qu'écouter les hurlements de son fils, des hurlements qui faiblissaient au fil des coups, lui faisant comprendre que son enfant était en train de céder. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du Roi et Karzog arrêta son bourreau avant de se rapprocher de la table. Legolas haletait, la bouche entrouverte. Ses vêtements en lambeaux étaient imbibés de son sang. L'orc sourit et posa ses mains sur son torse. Legolas se cabra et gémit pendant qu'il pressait ses blessures. Les doigts de l'orc se couvrirent de son sang.

Satisfait, il recula pour se tourner vers Thranduil.

\- Tu pleurs… Ne t'en fais pas Altesse, je vais essuyer tes larmes !

L'orc posa les mains sur les joues de Thranduil qu'il teinta de rouge avec le sang de son fils avant de les faire glisser sur son cou. Le roi des Elfes sentait ses doigts déposer plus de sang sur sa peau, le sang de Legolas et il eut du mal à retenir un spasme nauséeux.

\- Si tu t'entêtes, bientôt je pourrais te baigner tout entier dans son sang qu'est-ce ce que tu en penses ?

\- Il n'y a pas de tunnels, répondit Thranduil en pleurant. Tuez-moi !

\- Non… Pas tout de suite altesse… Pas avant lui…

\- Non ! Hurla Thranduil en le voyant se retourner en direction de la table.

Mais l'orc s'en moqua bien. Il se rapprocha et se pencha au-dessus de Legolas. Sa main se posa sur son front pour capter son regard et le forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux. L'elfe était faible, mais il soutint son regard. Alors, il lui demanda en souriant.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait de voir que son père est prêt à te faire tuer ?

Legolas haleta faiblement, faisant fi de la haine qu'il percevait dans tous les gestes de l'orc au-dessus de lui et murmura assez fort pour être entendu de son père.

\- _Gerich veleth ada **[Tu as mon amour papa]**… _

Thranduil ne put réprimer un sanglot et répondit en écho à son enfant.

\- _Goheno nin. Amin mella le ion nín _**_[pardonne-moi. Je t'aime tellement mon fils]_**…

Sur ces derniers mots, il baissa la tête pour continuer à pleurer, laissant échapper un cri de douleur qui vint en écho à celui de Legolas… Legolas dans le côté duquel Karzog venait d'enfoncer une lame rougie par le feu. Une lame qui transperça son corps de part en part, le clouant à la table de torture. Il observa le jeune elfe se tordre de douleur et se redressa.

\- Désolé… Cela paraissait beau ce que vous étiez en train de vous dire, mais chiant aussi ! Il me fallait de l'action et je préfère entendre ses hurlements.

Comme pour sa blessure à l'épaule, l'orc fit vriller la lame toujours dans la plaie et Legolas poussa un autre cri, un cri qui fit s'effondrer toute la volonté de son père qui se mit à implorer leurs bourreaux.

\- Je vous en prie… Ne le tuez pas. C'est mon fils… Il voulait juste me sauver. Tuez-moi à sa place.

\- Il est inutile de me supplier ton Altesse. Donne-moi l'emplacement des tunnels et je l'égorgerais. Il ne sentira presque rien. Si tu t'entêtes et bien… Je vais broyer ses os un à un et tu le verras agoniser pendant des heures… A moins que je commence à lui couper quelques doigts… Cela risque d'être plus compliqué pour tenir un arc, non ?

Bien que toujours en larmes, Thranduil sentit une rage violente monter en lui. Il le ferait payer. Toutefois, dans la position où il était, il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment et sa terreur monta d'un cran lorsqu'il le vit se pencher de nouveau sur Legolas pour lui demander.

\- Par quelle main tu veux que je commence, la gauche ou la droite ?

Le jeune elfe frémit et ferma instinctivement les poings ce qui amusa l'orc.

\- Cela ne te sauvera pas.

Karzog se retourna pour empoigner une pince et prit le temps de bien la faire passer devant les yeux de Thranduil pour qu'il observe ses mâchoires coupantes malgré le métal rouillé et souillé. Ce dernier frémit… Tout était de sa faute… Comme d'habitude il était incapable de protéger ceux qu'il aimait.

Pourtant, ce fut là, en plein moment de désespoir, en plein milieu d'une dernière prière qu'il était en train d'adresser aux Valars que l'impossible se produisit. Des bruits de combats se firent à nouveau entendre. Des combats plus violents, plus rudes et plus menaçants pour les orcs. Karzog arrêta donc son geste et se tourna vers ses comparses.

\- Me que se passe-t-il encore ?

Il n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le combat se déplaça dans le couloir et que la porte de la chambre de torture s'ouvrit. Cette fois ce ne fut pas un mais une dizaine de combattants elfes et sans doute plus encore dans la forteresse qui donnèrent l'assaut.

Gohenlass, Tauriel et Galion se trouvaient parmi les guerriers et ils foncèrent sans ralentir sur les orcs. Surpris par la violence de l'attaque et par le nombre de guerriers sylvains, les créatures du mal eurent du mal à leur résister. Galion trancha brutalement la main d'un orc et pivota pour faire subir le même sort à la corde qui retenait le bras gauche de Thranduil. Le Roi gémit et s'écroula à moitié. Il ramena son bras contre sa poitrine, ne se rendant compte que maintenant à quel point ses épaules lui faisaient mal, à moitié disloquées par la position douloureuse infligée par ses bourreaux.

Galion élimina deux orcs de plus et trancha l'autre corde, libérant Thranduil qui finit de basculer en avant, totalement épuisé. Son ami ne le laissa pas s'effondrer et se jeta à genoux pour le récupérer dans ses bras, découvrant avec horreur son dos laminé par les coups de fouet et ses plaies toujours rongées par le sel.

\- Je vous tiens.

\- Mon fils… murmura Thranduil pendant que sa fatigue remontait à la surface.

Galion tourna la tête et observa Gohenlass et Tauriel courir à la table.

\- Nous nous occupons de lui _âr nín __**[mon roi]**_.

Il attendit une réponse, mais elle ne vint pas. Débarrassé de la tension nerveuse qui l'avait fait tenir jusque là, Thranduil venait de perdre connaissance dans ses bras. Galion frémit et glissa sa main sur sa nuque.

\- Ne vous en faites pas… Je suis là.

Avec prudence, il fit passer un bras de Thranduil sur ses épaules et se redressa. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu aussi peur de voir son Roi et ami mourir. La cruauté des Orcs n'avait d'égal que leur sadisme. Si seulement, il ne s'était pas laissé enivré autant par la fête, il aurait comprit plus vite, il aurait été plus vigilant et il ne serait pas en train d'angoisser en sentant les battements de son cœur faibles et filants sous ses doigts.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Gohenlass et Tauriel progressaient en direction de la table où était attaché Legolas. La jeune guerrière rousse se précipita vers lui et ne put retenir une exclamation d'horreur en découvrant ses habits en lambeaux et son corps recouvert de sang. Du sang qui maculait la table autour de lui en une flaque alarmante. Sa main glissa à son côté dans laquelle était toujours planté le poignard de l'orc et ses doigts se mirent à trembler.

\- Legolas…

Elle retira la lame qui le clouait à la table de bois et posa une main sur la plaie qui se mit à saigner pendant que de l'autre, elle lui caressa la joue. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas réagi la terrifia.

\- Legolas…

Son ami ne lui répondit pas. La douleur avait fini par le terrasser, le faisant basculer dans l'inconscience. Tauriel sentit les battements de son cœur faiblir à chaque pulsation.

\- Je t'en prie. Accroche-toi.

Sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, Tauriel se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front de son ami. Le combat n'avait plus vraiment d'importance, mais les elfes étaient en train de prendre clairement l'ascendant de toute manière.

Karzog comprit qu'ils allaient tous se faire éliminer et tenta de courir en direction de la sortie, mais Gohenlass ramassa une lance qui était tombée sur le sol et la lança. L'arme transperça de part en part le corps de l'orc, le clouant sur la porte qu'il tentait d'atteindre.

Puis, le capitaine des elfes sylvains courut rejoindre Tauriel. A la vue du corps en sang de son petit frère adoptif, il eut de la peine à retenir un hoquet nauséeux, mais s'empressa de défaire ses entraves métalliques. Sa main caressa doucement son front avant de se glisser sous son dos pour le ramener dans ses bras.

\- Allez petit frère, je suis là… Tauriel, ouvre-nous le passage.

L'elfe savait que la situation était urgente et malgré l'angoisse qui l'étreignait de plus en plus, elle hocha la tête et parti en courant devant en emmener plusieurs guerriers avec elle. Les autres restèrent autour de Galion et Gohenlass qui soutenaient ou portaient les corps de leur Roi et de leur jeune prince.

OoooO

Thranduil était allongé à plat ventre sur un lit dans une des Chambres de Guérison. Galion, en ami fidèle était assis devant son lit pendant qu'une jeune elfe nettoyait les plaies dans son dos à l'eau claire pour enlever le sel qui les rongeait. Sous la douleur, le Roi avait reprit connaissance et il laissait échapper de légères plaintes qu'il tentait pourtant pas tous les moyens de retenir. Chacune d'elles étaient un coup de poignard dans le cœur de son ami qui savait combien leur Roi n'aimait pas se montrer faible.

D'ailleurs, sa main avait agrippé le drap qu'il serait de toutes ses forces et il tourna même la tête pour l'enfouir dans l'oreiller et assourdir ses cris de douleur. Galion tendit une main et détendit ses doigts pour lui prendre la main sans dire un mot. Thranduil lui jeta un coup d'œil et s'accrocha à sa main, la serrant pour tenter de garder pied avec la réalité.

\- Accrochez-vous, elle a presque fini et l'onguent apaisera vos douleurs.

Le Roi hocha la tête avant de demander du bout des lèvres.

\- Mon fils ?

\- Il est dans la salle d'à côté. On prend soin de lui. Il est comme vous, solide. Tout ira bien.

Thranduil hocha la tête et laissa ses yeux se fermer. Une nouvelle plainte lui échappa avant qu'il ne bascule de nouveau dans l'inconscience. Galion sursauta et redressa la tête en direction de la guérisseuse.

\- Il est aussi bien qu'il perde connaissance.

A la vue des mutilations de son dos supplicié, Galion ne pouvait que l'approuver et il resta là, assis à côté de son roi, lui tenant la main pendant qu'il luttait contre la douleur et la fièvre.

...

Legolas n'avait pas repris connaissance. Le jeune elfe, torturé presque à mort, était dans un état bien plus précaire que celui de son père. Gohenlass et Tauriel refusèrent de quitter la chambre et ils donc là, totalement silencieux, pendant que deux guérisseurs tentaient de lui sauver la vie, mais il y avait du sang, tellement de sang que Tauriel ne put retenir ses larmes.

En la voyant s'écrouler nerveusement, Gohenlass passa ses bras derrières ses épaules et la ramena dans ses bras où il la berça doucement.

\- Il va mourir… murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

\- Non… Je refuse de l'envisager.

\- Il est si faible.

\- Mais il lutte, ne doute pas de lui. Il lutte.

OoooO

Sans parvenir à cacher sa douleur, ni le fait que ses jambes étaient en train de céder, Thranduil se laissa tomber assis sur le bord du lit de son fils. Legolas était pâle et inconscient. De large bandage enserraient tout son torse et son épaule gauche. Sa respiration était faible et sa peau encore moite. Thranduil savait qu'il n'était pas bon qu'il ait encore de la fièvre, mais il luttait et c'était pour ça qu'il s'était échappé de sa chambre pour le rejoindre. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser se battre seul.

Tauriel et Gohenlass avaient pris la tête des patrouilles qui devaient s'assurer qu'aucun orc n'était caché dans les recoins de leur territoire. Ce type de piège ne devait plus jamais se reproduire. Ils avaient manqué de vigilance et les conséquences auraient pu être encore pire.

Thranduil se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils, à la racine de ses cheveux avant de lui caresser la joue. Dans son dos, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et ne fut pas surpris de voir Galion se faufiler dans la pièce avec un air sévère.

\- Il n'est pas prudent de vous lever dans votre état.

\- Je vais bien, lui répliqua le Roi.

\- C'est faux et vous le savez.

Thranduil laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Je ne peux le laisser se battre seul, lui qui a tout risqué pour me sauver.

\- Je m'en doute, mais ne vous épuisez pas.

Le roi hocha la tête et prit quelques secondes avant de murmurer tout en caressant la joue de son fils.

\- Les plaies dans mon dos ne sont rien en comparaison de ce que tu ressens quand tu vois l'un de ces orcs immondes tremper ses mains dans les blessures de ton enfant, quand tu vois ses doigts se couvrirent de son sang et qu'il vient le déposer sur ta peau qui se couvre de rouge… et que tu comprends que ton fils est en train de saigner à mort là-bas sur cette table sans que tu ne puisses lui venir en aide… Sentir son sang sur ma peau est bien plus horrible que tous les coups de fouet dont ils ont pu me gratifier… Il voulait me sauver, ils l'ont massacré… et je les ai aidés à le faire…

\- Ne dites pas ça.

\- C'est pourtant la vérité… Est-ce qu'ils auraient arrêté si je leur avais dis ce qu'ils voulaient.

\- Ils vous auraient tué tous les deux, répondit Galion en se rapprochant pour poser une main délicatement sur son épaule. Alors que là vous êtes en vie. Ne vous torturez pas inutilement, les orcs sont déjà bien assez experts en ce domaine.

\- Et si la fièvre l'emporte ?

\- Il n'est pas mort sous leurs coups, l'infection ne l'emportera pas.

\- Comme j'aimerais avoir tes certitudes.

\- Il suffit de croire en lui, comme je crois en vous.

Thranduil redressa la tête et adressa un sourire franc et touché à son ami tout en tapotant la main qu'il avait laissé sur son épaule. Galion lui répondit timidement et sursauta lorsque Thranduil le fit.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Ses doigts… Je crois qu'il reprend connaissance…

* * *

[1] Tu as mon amour papa.

[2] Pardonne-moi. Je t'aime tellement mon fils.

[3] Mon Roi.


	27. Le seizième chef des Dùnedains

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

**Faisant suite à « L'histoire d'un roi » et « L'histoire d'un prince », voici une série de plusieurs moments s'attachant aux combats menés par les Elfes d'Imladris et de Vertbois alors que le danger se fait de plus en plus présent. Après avoir consacré ces deux premières tomes à Thranduil et Legolas, j'avais envie de parler un peu plus de la famille d'Elrond, ce sera chose faite dés le 1er chapitre de cette fic.**

* * *

_**bon avec mon histoire de fichier corrompu, j'ai récupéré un texte sans ponctuation donc ça prend un peu plus de temps, mais la suite arrive même si c'est un peu plus long du coup ;)**_

* * *

**Une délégation d'Elfes menées par Elrond rend visite aux chef des Dùnedains.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

**_L'HISTOIRE DE DEUX ROYAUMES_**

_**Chapitre 27 : Le seizième chef des Dùnedains**_

Elrond avait prit la route le matin même avec un tout petit groupe de guerriers parmi lesquels se trouvaient Erestor. Il avait laissé Imladris à la garde de ses fils et il remontait en direction du Nord pour se rendre au campement des Rôdeurs. Les descendants d'Isildur, devenus nomades par la force des choses après l'anéantissement de l'Arthedain par l'Angmar plus de mille ans plus tôt, avait changé de chef l'an passé. Ils obéissaient maintenant à Arathorn II, un guerrier habile, dans la force de l'âge, mais à qui le destin promettait malheureusement une mort glorieuse et rapide. C'était son beau-père Dirhael en personne qui avait prédit sa brève existence. Le seigneur d'Imladris connaissait la force des présages et il était inquiet.

Elrond se souciait d'eux. Il connaissait leurs conditions de vie parfois rudes et il était toujours là pour leur rendre service. Cette prédiction le préoccupait tout autant que la douce épouse d'Arathorn. Toutefois, aujourd'hui c'était un peu différent, c'était une nouvelle pleine de joie qui l'avait fait partir à leur rencontre. Malgré les ombres qui planaient sur son destin, Arathorn lui avait fait part d'une grande nouvelle. Peu de temps avant de devenir chef des Dùnedains du Nord, il avait épousé la douce Gilraen descendante lointaine, elle aussi, d'Aranath et de cette union, malgré les dangers qui planaient, était née un enfant. Un petit garçon destiné à être le seizième chef des Dùnedains du Nord, garantissant la longévité de sa lignée, si son père venait à périr, et cette nouvelle méritait d'être fêté dignement. Elrond avait donc décidé d'aller à la rencontre d'Arathorn avec un certain nombre de présents pour son tout jeune fils.

Alors qu'il chevauchait, l'esprit aux aguets, une voix avait soudainement résonné dans sa tête, une voix que le Seigneur d'Imladris ne mit qu'une fraction de seconde à reconnaître : Galadriel… La Dame de Lorien avait eu vent pas son miroir de la naissance de l'enfant et elle aussi se réjouissait.

_« Le seizième est né… Choyez-le, prenez soin de lui comme de vos propres enfants, car c'est lui Elrond, c'est lui qui redonnera à sa lignée la grandeur d'antan, c'est lui qui réunira l'Arnor et le Gondor… Si tout se passe bien, si aucun grain de sable ne vient déclencher un ouragan, c'est lui qui chassera les jours sombres comme l'avait senti Ivorwen, comme Arda elle-même le pressent en son sein… »_

Ces mots avaient rajouté une certaine pression sur les épaules du seigneur d'Imladris, mais il ressentait aussi une certaine excitation. Si Dame Galadriel ne se trompait pas, si cet enfant avait une telle importance, alors ils étaient proches, tout proches de chasser l'Ombre et ça, c'était une bonne nouvelle.

En chevauchant avec une célérité certaine, Elrond et ses guerriers ne mirent pas très longtemps avant d'arriver au village. En les voyant, les Dùnedains les saluèrent et Elrond leur sourit. Il immobilisa sa monture, nos loin de la maison de leur chef et en sauta avec légèreté.

Alerté par la rumeur qui avait traversé le village comme un incendie au galop, Arathorn sortit sur le pas de sa demeure modeste. Ses cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés descendaient en dessous de ses épaules et encadraient son visage anguleux, à la barbe naissante mal taillée et à l'air sévère. C'était un homme mâture, dans la force de l'âge, devenu Chef trop tôt à son goût. Son père Arador était un chef sage et avisé, mais il était tombé dans une embuscade tendu par les trolls sur les plateaux au Nord d'Imladris et malgré sa vaillance, il avait péri sous leurs coups. Son fils avait mal supporté sa mort, finissant de se renfermer et ne se séparant plus de cet air dur et froid qu'on pouvait lui reprocher.

Toutefois, en voyant Elrond s'approcher de lui en souriant, il brisa la glace et laissa un léger sourire apparaître sur son visage avant de lui donner une accolade sincère pour l'accueillir comme il se devait. En le serrant dans ses bras, il revoyait toute une partie de sa jeunesse à Imladris, cette époque bénie où il était insouciant de ce qui l'attendait.

\- C'est un grand honneur que vous me faite en venant en ma humble demeure _aran nín_ !

\- Tout l'honneur est pour moi, lui répondit Elrond en laissant sa main sur son épaule en un geste paternel. J'ai été transporté de joie en apprenant la nouvelle. Je ne pouvais que venir vous rendre hommage. Nous vous avons apporté de vivres et des armes, ajouta Elrond en désignant d'un coup d'œil Erestor qui supervisait le déchargement des chevaux d'accompagnement.

\- Merci… Il ne fallait pas. Le printemps revient et…

\- Nos ennemis se font de plus en plus pressant, prenez ces dons comme un cadeau de naissance pour votre fils.

\- Soit… _Hannon le aran nín _**_[Je vous remercie mon seigneur]_**… Venez.

Arathorn entraîna Elrond dans sa maison. Elle était sommaire, mais accueillante. Assis dans un fauteuil à bascule, Gilraen, sourit à l'elfe qui suivait son époux.

\- C'est un honneur de vous voir ici _aran nín._

\- L'honneur est pour moi, répondit l'elfe en se rapprochant.

Il détailla la femme de son regard expert de guérisseur et ouvrit sa sacoche pour prendre une fiole qu'il déposa à côté d'elle.

\- Vous êtes encore pâle. Mettre un enfant au monde est parfois un combat. Buvez le contenu de cette fiole, cela vous redonnera des forces.

\- Merci _aran nín._

Elrond sourit et Arathorn se baissa pour prendre le bébé des bras de son épouse. Avec précaution, il le serra contre lui avant de le déposer délicatement dans les bras d'Elrond. Ce dernier le prit avec tendresse et il le tint sur sa poitrine avant de le bercer doucement. L'enfant était vigoureux et ses petits poings attrapèrent son doigt puis une longue mèche de ses cheveux noirs. Le seigneur d'Imladris le laissa faire, son instinct de père prenant le pas sur tout le reste. Il posa sur lui un regard attendri et demanda doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

\- Il est magnifique.

\- Et vigoureux, renchérit Gilran. Comme ma mère l'avait prédit.

\- Le don de clairvoyance d'Ivorwen est sûr, répondit Elrond en s'amusant toujours avec l'enfant avant de demander, et comment se nomme-t-il ?

\- Aragorn, répondit son père.

\- Bienvenue parmi nous Aragorn, deuxième du nom, seizième chef du Dùnedain…

\- Ne lui donnez pas déjà ce titre, je tremble tellement pour son avenir, murmura Gilraen.

\- Ne craigniez rien, lui répondit Elrond avec douceur et compréhension. Son avenir ne sera pas aussi sombre que vous pouvez le croire. Il y a de la lumière par-dessus son épaule.

\- Pourtant notre situation devient chaque jour plus précaire, murmura la jeune femme. J'ai tellement eu peur de mettre un enfant au monde dans ce chaos. Demandez donc à Arathorn, si vous ne me croyez pas.

Elrond posa son regard sombre sur le Dùnedain qui baissa la tête, comme pour s'excuser.

\- Pardonnez, je…

\- Ne me demandez pas pardon, je ne suis pas offensé, répliqua Elrond en déposant doucement le petit Aragorn dans les bras de sa mère. Je peux comprendre votre détresse. Les orcs sont de plus en plus nombreux, il est si dangereux de prendre la route ces derniers temps.

\- C'est vrai, admit Arathorn.

\- Vous devriez vous reposer, dit amicalement Elrond à Gilraen. Nous allons faire un tour avec votre époux au dehors. Ce sera l'occasion pour nous de débattre de votre situation. Si nous pouvons vous aider pour qu'elle s'améliore, ce sera avec une très grande joie.

Gilraen hocha la tête, touché par toute la bienveillance qui se dégageait des propos du Seigneur d'Imladris. Celui-ci lui sourit et se redressa, entraînant Arathorn en direction de la sortie.

Arathorn referma la porte sans faire de bruit et laissa échapper un soupir qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour celui qui fut précepteur. Elrond fronça immédiatement les sourcils.

\- Votre situation est donc si précaire ?

\- Elle l'est plus que jamais _aran nín_, répondit le Rôdeur avec sincérité. Les orcs nous harcèlent sans relâche. Ils pillent et brûlent les villages. Ils veulent nous empêcher de créer des lieux comme ici. Depuis la mort de mon père tout semble aller de plus en plus vite. Mes hommes s'épuisent.

\- Il fallait venir à Fondcombe.

\- J'ai de l'affection et du respect pour vous _aran nín, _mais je sais aussi que vous devez faire face à vos propres soucis. Nous ne pouvons pas toujours dépendre de votre générosité.

\- Mais nous pouvons nous entraider pour faire face à nos ennemis communs, plus d'une fois j'ai dû ma vie à l'amitié des vôtres.

\- Plus encore vous nous avez sauvés. Si je ne peux protéger les miens à quoi bon être chef ?

\- Arathorn, je…

\- Le temps m'est compté. Vous le savez. Tout le monde en a conscience sans oser l'avouer. Alors si je dois mourir demain, je veux laisser un avenir à mon fils, pas cette insécurité croissante.

\- Votre fils aura la sécurité _mellon nín _**_[mon ami]_**, je vous le promets.

\- Par les Valars, ne faites pas ce genre de promesses.

\- Arathorn, murmura Elrond sur un ton apaisant en lui prenant les mains dans les siennes pour les arrêter de trembler. Je sais que votre temps est compté comme je sais que vous êtes un grand chef. S'il devait vous arriver quelque chose demain, sachez que j'élèverais votre fils comme j'ai élevé les miens, dans la douceur et la protection de Rivendell. N'ayez point peur pour lui, sa vie aura plus d'importance que la mienne.

Arathorn frémit, touché par la déclaration sincère de cet elfe qu'il admirait tant et dont il sera fermement les mains en retour.

\- _Guren glassui_ _aran nín **[Je vous remercie de tout mon ****cœur****, mon seigneur]**_

\- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. Vous savez que je serais toujours là pour les vôtres.

Arathorn hocha la tête et s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsque des cors d'alarme se mirent à résonner dans tout le petit village. Aussitôt, ils pivotèrent en direction du bruit et virent de la fumée au loin. Des cavaliers ?

Sur le qui-vive, Elrond ordonna à ses guerriers de se tenir prêt pour un éventuel combat, mais lorsque les chevaux se rapprochèrent, Arathorn reconnut les cavaliers et fit baisser la main d'Elrond qui avait déjà empoigné son arc.

\- Ce sont les nôtres !

Le seigneur d'Imladris fit comprendre à Erestor qu'il n'y avait pas de danger et se retourna vers Arathorn, mais ce dernier s'élança dans la direction des cavaliers avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de lui dire quelques mots. Il fallait dire que cela était compréhensible. A la manière dont ils chevauchaient, à leurs apparences, il était clair qu'ils avaient dû mener un combat et le cri que poussa Arathorn, déchira le cœur d'Elrond.

\- Aragrad !

En courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, le Chef des Dùnedains du Nord courut en direction des siens. La patrouille qui était parti pour le sud était menée par son jeune frère et l'état pitoyable de ceux qui revenaient lui faisait craindre le pire. Alors il accéléra tout en hurlant de nouveau.

\- Aragrad !

Le cavalier de tête, à moitié affalé sur l'encolure de son cheval redressa la tête, comme s'il savait que quelqu'un était en train de l'appeler. Il tira sur ses rênes et fit ralentir sa monture pendant qu'Arathorn hurlait toujours.

\- Aragrad !

Le cheval s'immobilisa et son cavalier chancela avant de s'écrouler lourdement sur le sol.

\- Non !

Arathorn se jeta à genoux à côté de lui et passa ses mains sous son corps pour l'attirer dans ses bras. Ses doigts poissèrent de sang sans qu'il ne puisse clairement identifier l'endroit de la blessure tellement ses vêtements en étaient imprégnés.

\- Aragrad !

Ce dernier redressa doucement la tête, croisant le regard de la personne qui le tenait dans ses bras. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reconnaître son frère, puis il murmura faiblement.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- De quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? S'exclama Arathorn totalement bouleversé de le sentir aussi faible dans ses bras.

\- Ils… Ils nous attendaient… Nous n'avons pas pu rejoindre le village sud… Nous ne savons pas s'ils sont… encore en vie et…

La voix d'Aragrad se tut, brisée par une quinte de toux qui secoua tout son corps et lui fit remonter du sang dans la bouche. Arathorn frémit. Il était en train de mourir !

\- Ce n'est pas grave, ne parle pas… Ne parle pas…

De toute manière, il comprit parfaitement que son jeune frère n'en avait plus la force. Sa toux se fit plus profonde, plus douloureuse aussi et le Rôdeur leva la tête, cherchant l'elfe guérisseur des yeux.

Ce fut précisément à cet instant qu'Elrond le rejoignit. D'un mouvement d'œil circulaire, il découvrit le corps des morts, mit en croupe sur leurs montures par des vivants eux-mêmes à peine en vie. Ils étaient tous hagards et couverts de sang. Un long frémissement remonta le long de son échine pendant que la voix d'Arathorn, transformée par les sanglots, le tira de sa contemplation choquée.

\- Aidez-moi _aran nín_… s'il vous plaît…

Elrond se précipita pour lui rejoindre et se laissa tomber à genoux à côté des deux frères. Arathorn, malgré son côté froid, maître de lui et sérieux, ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter de trembler. Le seigneur d'Imladris fut touché par sa détresse. Il avait tellement souffert de la mort de son propre frère et ce n'était pas tout. Arathorn avait vu son père se faire massacrer l'an passé, il comprenait pourquoi il pleurait. Une souffrance de trop pour quelqu'un trop éprouvé… Il posa sa main de guérisseur sur le front fiévreux du rôdeur agonisant et perçut immédiatement que sa science pourrait très bien ne pas suffire, même s'il la couplait aux pouvoirs de son anneau.

Rapidement, il fit courir ses doigts sur les lanières de la chemise brune et la délaissa pendant qu'Arathorn ne cessait de parler à son frère.

\- Ne ferme pas les yeux. Regarde-moi… Regarde-Moi…

Aragrad faisait bien ce qu'il pouvait pour contenter son aîné, mais il sentait ses forces le quitter et il avait déjà compris que l'issue ne pourrait être heureuse. Ce fut à cette même conclusion qu'en arriva douloureusement Elrond en écartant les pans de sa chemise pleine de sang. L'arme qui l'avait empalé avait presque la taille d'un pieu et il s'étonna qu'il puisse respirer encore avec une blessure de cette ampleur. C'était sans doute déjà perdu, mais il tenta quand même de faire quelque chose, pressant la blessure en murmurant des incantations au moment précis où Arathorn hurla de douleur.

\- Non ! Non !

Les cris du Chef des Rôdeurs, l'interrompirent et Elrond redressa la tête croisant le regard grand ouvert, mais dénué de toute vie de l'homme qu'il venait en vain de tenter de sauver. Il était mort avant même qu'il ne puisse essayer quelque chose et une douleur lié à son impuissance lui compressa la poitrine lorsqu'il vit Arathorn s'écrouler en larmes sur le corps.

\- Non… Aragrad… Non… Je t'en supplie, non… pas toi… tout mais pas toi…

\- Je suis désolé, lui murmurant doucement Elrond sur un ton qu'il tenta de rendre apaisant. Il était déjà trop tard.

En tremblant toujours, Arathorn redressa la tête et observa l'elfe fermer doucement les yeux de son frère. Entre deux sanglots, il réussit à prendre une inspiration et murmura.

\- Je pensais être celui qui devait mourir tôt…

\- Il ne faut pas vous en vouloir.

\- C'est moi qui lui ai donné cette mission… C'est moi qui ai tué mon petit frère.

\- Non, ce sont les orcs.

\- Et nous ne pourrons jamais les arrêter… Il n'y a plus aucun espoir sur cette terre, _aran nín_. Gilraen a raison. Quel espoir reste-t-il pour mon fils ?

\- La douleur vous égare mon fils et je peux le comprendre. Ne tenez pas de tels propos. Nous allons vous épauler.

\- Non… Je ne veux plus me battre… Murmura Arathorn en s'écroulant sur le corps sans vie qu'il tenait toujours solidement dans ses bras. Je veux qu'on me rende mon frère…

Si Elrond avait eu un quelconque pouvoir, bien évidement qu'il aurait exhaussé son souhait, mais personne ne pouvait vaincre la mort. Le seigneur d'Imladris se redressa et passa ses bras autour des épaules d'Arathorn pour le ramener doucement contre lui, attendant que les larmes cessent et qu'il se calme un peu pour le relever du sol. Il chancela, tenta de rattraper le corps de son frère, mais Elrond le remit debout.

\- Ne céder pas maintenant. Regardez-moi… Ne donnez pas cette force à notre ennemi. Il nous arrache ceux que nous aimons, mais nous ne cédons pas.

Erestor, qui s'était tenu silencieusement à leurs côté se baissa pour prendre délicatement le corps d'Aragrad dans ses bras pendant qu'Elrond tenait toujours Arathorn par les épaules.

\- Nous allons préparer son corps et lui rendre un bel hommage, je vais le pleurer de toute mon âme avec vous, mais au bout de cette période de deuil, nous allons reprendre le combat. Pour son sacrifice comme pour votre fils, vous ne pouvez pas abandonner, pas maintenant…

* * *

[1] Mon seigneur.

[2] Je vous remercie mon seigneur.

[3] Mon ami.

[4] Merci de tout mon cœur mon seigneur.


	28. La forêt empoisonnée

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

**Faisant suite à « L'histoire d'un roi » et « L'histoire d'un prince », voici une série de plusieurs moments s'attachant aux combats menés par les Elfes d'Imladris et de Vertbois alors que le danger se fait de plus en plus présent. Après avoir consacré ces deux premières tomes à Thranduil et Legolas, j'avais envie de parler un peu plus de la famille d'Elrond, ce sera chose faite dés le 1er chapitre de cette fic.**

* * *

_**bon avec mon histoire de fichier corrompu, j'ai récupéré un texte sans ponctuation donc ça prend un peu plus de temps, mais la suite arrive même si c'est un peu plus long du coup ;)**_

* * *

**Les combats progressent sous le couvert du Bois de Grande Peur et les orcs semblent s'allier de plus en plus contre les Elfes. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

**_L'HISTOIRE DE DEUX ROYAUMES_**

_**Chapitre 28 : La forêt empoisonnée**_

Une flèche d'orc noire et épaisse passa si proche de la joue de Legolas qu'il sentit le courant d'air siffler à son oreille. C'était un réflexe de survie profondément ancré en lui qui l'avait fait se décaler de quelques centimètres juste à temps. En réponse, il attrapa une lourde lance tombée au sol et la lança en direction de l'orc qui venait de tirer sur lui. La pointe le toucha au niveau de sternum le transperçant et le clouant littéralement à un arbre.

Depuis l'attaque fourbe et vile, portée par les orcs quelques années auparavant et qui avait failli coûter la vie à Legolas et son père, les orcs avaient repris leur pression sur l'enclave elfique avec plus d'acharnement, comme s'ils avaient décidé de les détruire pour de bon.

Tenter de protéger ce qui pouvait l'être était de plus en plus dangereux. Thranduil en ressentait une colère chaque jour un peu plus grande qui se trahissait par une froideur que tous pouvaient ressentir ses amis, comme ses ennemis. Legolas n'aimait pas voir son père changer à ce point. Il savait que ses émotions et ses douleurs n'étaient pas bonnes conseillères, mais il était son fils alors il lui devait le respect… Il était son capitaine, alors il lui devait obéissance… Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le fragiliser en s'affichant ouvertement contre ses décisions… Et puis, lui aussi s'inquiétait de la pression des orcs sur leur terre. Une pression qui se trahissait encore dans cette attaque alors qu'ils étaient à moins de trois heures de marche de la cité elfique.

La menace grandissait. Leurs ennemis devenaient de plus en plus hardis et leur chef, celui que tous, sauf son père, nommait le Nécromancien, avait fait de Dol Gudur la pièce maîtresse de son expansion. Il voulait s'approprier toute la forêt pour en faire un repaire, une forêt sombre, démoniaque, empoisonnée… mais il y avait des elfes dans cette forêt… C'était un problème à régler et Legolas refusait de n'être qu'une épine insignifiante. Ils allaient le repousser. Ils devaient les repousser !

Du coin de l'œil, il observa Tauriel qui se battait avec grâce et agilité. La belle guerrière rousse faisait preuve d'une dextérité aérienne sans pareille, quelque chose qui faisait d'elle une combattante unique… pas seulement une combattante d'ailleurs… pas pour lui en tous cas...

Un peu distrait par toutes ses réflexions, comme par sa peur de finir par céder à l'ombre qui tentait de les engloutir, Legolas manqua de peu de se faire embrocher par l'un de ses adversaires. Toutefois, grâce à sa dextérité toute elfique, il recula d'un pas au moment où l'orc faisait siffler sa lame. Il s'évita une éventration mortelle même si la lame de son ennemi lui entailla la taille, le faisant glapir faiblement. En réponse, il fit tournoyer ses dagues comme des ciseaux et décapita son adversaire avant de porter une main à son ventre. Ses doigts se tintèrent de sang, mais ce n'était qu'une coupure superficielle, pas vraiment de quoi à s'alarmer. En revanche, leur situation devenait préoccupante et Legolas comprit que les orcs étaient en train de recevoir de renforts. Ses guerriers tenaient bon pour le moment, mais ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine. Il lui fallait une solution rapide pour sortir tout le monde de ce piège mortel.

OooooO

D'un geste rageur qui trahissait bien la colère et l'impuissance qui grandissait de plus en plus en lui, Thranduil balaya les cartes posées devant lui en renversant la table. Tout ce qui se trouvait dessus roula sur le sol et ses conseillers sursautèrent. Tous sauf Gohenlass qui l'observa en croisant les bras, prenant un air sévère qu'il était l'un des seuls à pouvoir prendre envers son Roi.

\- Cela ne va pas nous aider à avancer _âr nin._

\- C'est le moins que tu puisses dire ! Lui lança Thranduil. Nous n'avançons pas, nous perdons du terrain. Si nous ne parvenons pas à anticiper leurs prochains mouvements, ils finiront par nous submerger et nous détruire totalement.

Gohenlass sentait la rage de cet elfe qui était comme son père, mais il sentait que cette rage était due à un certain désespoir qui était en train de le faire chanceler. Pendant un temps, ils avaient cru à une accalmie, mais cela avait été un leurre… un terrible leurre. Mentalement il chercha ce qu'il pourrait lui objecter pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas désespérer, mais il n'avait rien pour le réconforter, rien parce qu'il sentait lui aussi la fin se rapprocher dangereusement. A une époque la Lóthlorien avait essayé de les aider, mais Dol Gudur était à leur porte et ils étaient tout aussi préoccupés par leur sécurité qu'eux… A la différence qu'il avait un anneau pour les protéger du malheur et de la ruine… Tout comme en possédait un Elrond à Imladris… Alors tous savaient que les premiers elfes à tomber seraient ici… Leurs protections se résumant à la force de leurs bras… et leurs bras pouvant ployer sous le nombre.

Deux des conseillers s'étaient penchés pour redresser la table pendant que le Roi, toujours préoccupé, nerveux et agacé s'était déplacé au fond de la pièce pour perdre son regard dans le paysage sombre que montrait sa fenêtre taillée dans la roche. Il soupira et sursauta quand le cor retentit. La patrouille était rentrée.

OoooO

La porte enchantée de la cité souterraine des elfes sylvains s'ouvrit pour laisser le passage à la compagnie de Legolas. Deux elfes se soutenaient mutuellement pendant que d'autres portaient des brancards, témoignant aux yeux de leurs compagnons qu'ils étaient tombés, une nouvelle fois, dans une violente embuscade et que tous n'en étaient pas ressortis vivants. Par chance, au moment où le prince avait bien cru qu'ils allaient tous mourir, des araignées étaient apparues. Elles étaient immondes, mais elles ne faisaient pas la différence entre orcs et elfes. Ces derniers avaient donc pu éliminer les orcs avant de se charger des horribles arachnides et de prendre le chemin du retour, épuisés, mais encore vivant.

Legolas sentit les regards se poser sur eux. Les spectateurs étaient trop habitués à ces scènes ces derniers temps, mais c'était la réalité de leur combat presque quotidien. Doucement, Legolas se pencha en direction de Tauriel.

\- Tu te charges de faire prendre en charge les blessés.

\- Oui, tout de suite, répondit la guerrière en s'éloignant de lui.

Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'elle accomplissait sa mission, Le prince elfe se détacha de ses hommes en boitant légèrement. Dans la fureur des derniers instants du combat, il avait protégé l'un de ses combattants, mais avait chuté lourdement. Son genou lui faisait mal, mais il savait que ce n'était rien et que la douleur disparaîtrait assez vite. Sa main droite était plaquée sur son ventre et ses doigts se tentaient toujours de sang pendant qu'il pressa un peu plus fort sa blessure. La plaie ne lui paraissait pas grave, c'était tout au plus une longue estafilade, mais subitement il se sentait épuisé. C'était si étrange. Le combat avait été rude et violent, mais pas plus que ceux qu'ils avaient l'habitude de mener sur ces terres. Un frisson remonta le long de son échine. Les bruits devinrent des murmures lointains et il aperçut à peine la haute silhouette de son père se diriger vers eux.

Thranduil se rapprocha à grandes enjambées et scruta le visage de chaque guerrier elfe, se sentant mal en découvrant les blessés et les morts… encore des morts… encore des vies fauchées… encore des hurlements de douleur et des larmes provenant des gens qui venaient de les perdre et se jetaient sur leurs dépouilles. Tout cela lui retournait l'estomac, mais il ne devait pas le montrer. Il se devait d'être fort pour donner de la force à ses gens, pour les aider, même si tout cela le bouleversait de plus en plus. Le roi des elfes sylvains aimait sincèrement les siens et chacune des morts l'affectaient de plus en plus. Il souffrait. Il priait les Valars pour que le sang des siens ne soit plus répandu, mais rien ne changeait… La mort était toujours bien installée sur leurs épaules, attendant le jour où elle les faucherait un à un.

Parmi toutes les personnes pour lesquelles le Roi s'inquiétait, il y avait une pour qui son cœur battait plus fort et il la chercha du regard. Assez rapidement, contrastant avec les elfes tout autour d'eux, le roi repéra la fine silhouette à la chevelure blonde de son fils. Dans le même temps, il remarqua tout de suite sa main plaquée sur la gauche de son ventre et le sang sur ses doigts. Thranduil sursauta et courut presque pour rejoindre son jeune fils blessé.

Legolas ne sembla pas le remarquer, baissant la tête et plissant les yeux pour tenter de chasser l'étrange douleur qu'il ressentait dans tout son corps et qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer.

Bousculant un peu un garde à qui il demanda de l'excuser, Thranduil atteignit son fils et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- _Ion nìn _ ?

Legolas sursauta doucement en redressant la tête, semblant découvrir son père pour la première fois.

\- _Adar_ ?

Thranduil fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas le ton faible de la voix de son enfant. Toujours debout en face de lui, luttant contre ces douleurs qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, Legolas frémit et murmura doucement.

\- Je ne me sens pas bien.

\- Ta blessure ? Lui demanda Thranduil en pressant son bras pour le retenir tellement il le trouvait pâle.

\- Non… Elle est superficielle, mais…

Cependant, Legolas ne termina pas sa phrase. Ses jambes cédèrent brutalement et il s'écroula en gémissant. Thranduil le vit s'écrouler et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le retenir, l'accompagnant dans sa chute pendant que la terreur le faisait trembler lui aussi.

\- Legolas !

Sa main se posa sur sa joue pour redresser sa tête, mais le roi se rendit compte avec angoisse que son fils venait de perdre connaissance. Une onde de peur parcourut le roi.

\- Mon pauvre enfant… Tu es brûlant… Tu trembles… Je suis là mon fils… Je suis là…

Cherchant ce qui était en train de lui arriver, Thranduil fit glisser ses doigts sur la plaie de son fils. C'était vrai qu'elle ressemblait juste à une longue coupure sans gravité, mais il fut interpellé par la couleur sombre de son sang… ça ce n'était pas normal et l'inquiétude manqua de le faire défaillir.

OoooO

Un elfe, visiblement mal à l'aise se tenait face à Thranduil qui était debout au pied du lit de son fils. Legolas était toujours inconscient et il semblait souffrir terriblement si on en jugeait par ses crispations de douleurs et la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Il laissa échapper un gémissement et Thranduil posa sur lui un regard inquiet avant de reprendre un air dur.

\- Comment pouvez-vous ne pas comprendre ce qu'il a ?

\- Si… Je le comprends… La blessure est bénigne, mais empoisonné. Son sang devient noir.

\- Il faut l'aider ! Ne voyez-vous donc pas qu'il souffre ?

\- Bien sûr que si _âr nín _ et cela me désole de ne rien pouvoir faire pour le soulager !

\- Comment pouvez-vous ne rien pouvoir faire ? S'emporta le roi inquiet pour la vie de son fils.

\- Je ne connais pas le poison qui le ronge. J'ai tout essayé mais rien n'y fait… _Goheno nin __âr__ nin **[Pardonnez-moi mon Roi]**._

Thranduil frémit et le guérisseur crut presque que sa dernière heure était arrivée tellement il sentait la rage bouillir en lui, mais le roi se contenta de s'exclamer d'une voix ou percé clairement le désespoir.

\- _Ego ! Gwanno ereb nín ! Solloi fen ! **[**_**_Partez ! Laissez-moi seul ! Fermez la porte !_**_**]** _

Le guérisseur ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il s'inclina respectueusement devant son souverain et sortit à grande enjambée de la chambre dont il tira la porte pour laisser le père et le fils dans une intimité douloureuse.

Thranduil resta debout quelques secondes pour être sûr d'être seul avant de se laisser tomber sur le bord du lit de son fils. Legolas tremblait et semblait souffrir de plus en plus. Le roi lui prit la main, frémissant à la moiteur de sa peau et la leva pour la poser sur sa joue.

\- Allez mon fils… Nous connaissons les orcs et leur maudit poison. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils tentent de t'arracher à moi de cette façon. Tu dois survivre à ce poison qui te ronge…

Thranduil laissa la main de son fils quelques secondes sur sa joue avant de la reposer et de tirer les couvertures. Son corps frémit. Une bande entourait son ventre pour sa blessure, mais le problème n'était pas là. De grandes nervures violacées jaillissaient de sous son bandage et rayonnaient en étoile sur son torse, grandissant de plus en plus au fil des heures et se dirigeant vers son cœur. Le roi était terrifié à l'idée qu'elles le gagnent, car il avait comprit que la vie de son fils serait en danger et qu'il ne survivrait pas s'il ne trouvait pas un moyen de le sauver. Mais, le problème, c'est que personne ne semblait connaître ce poison et cela l'horrifiait. Les orcs ne manquaient pas d'imagination quand il fallait torturer des êtres vivants. Il en avait déjà fait l'amère expérience plus d'une fois et ce nouveau poison n'était qu'une étape de plus. Le Roi des elfes sylvains tenta de lutter contre ses tremblements et ses larmes. Cela faisait déjà une journée entière qu'il regardait son fils souffrir mille morts, se tordant de douleur au fur et à mesure que le poison se diffusait lentement, mais inexorablement dans son corps. C'était atroce et injuste. Thranduil détestait ce sentiment d'impuissance qui était en train de le déchirer en deux. Il refusait de regarder son fils mourir sans pouvoir l'aider et il était en colère contre lui, car tout ça était bien trop courant ! Il avait juré de ne plus jamais se retrouver dans cette situation, mais cela semblait être une promesse impossible à tenir ! Est-ce que son fils était donc né que pour souffrir milles morts ? Il ne le méritait pas. C'était un guerrier magnifique et courageux. En tremblant, il posa sa main sur la joue de son enfant avant de se pencher un peu en avant pour cacher les larmes qu'il sentait sur le point de le terrasser et il murmura en éclatant en sanglot.

\- Ne me laisse pas… J'ai tant besoin de toi… Ma petite feuille…

Vaincu par ses larmes, le roi finit de s'effondrer en avant, pleurant doucement de voir son fils mourir malgré tout l'amour qu'il pouvait lui porter. Thranduil se courba en deux, posant sa joue contre la joue brûlante de son enfant dont il sentait les crispations de douleur et il resta là, immobile et en larmes, recouvrant à moitié le corps de cette partie de son âme qu'il était en train de perdre…

Tout à sa douleur, il ne perçut pas la porte s'ouvrir, ni n'entendit Gohenlass se glisser dans la pièce. Le fils adoptif du roi voulait lui demander des nouvelles de son ami, de son petit frère de cœur, mais en découvrant la scène, il comprit… Il comprit que le poison était nouveau, que les guérisseurs ne le connaissaient pas et qu'il était déjà presque trop tard. Son cœur se brisa et il ressortit sans un mot, chancelant presque sous sa douleur.

Il se serait sans doute écroulé, si un bruit n'avait pas attiré son attention. Le cor de l'entrée ? On venait leur rendre visite ? Mais qui… Son esprit était si embrouillé, si préoccupé par les combats et l'agonie de Legolas, qu'il ne parvenait plus à remettre ses idées en place. Toutefois, il parvint à se redresser et se dirigea à grandes enjambées en direction du hall. Il devait savoir qui venait d'arriver.

...

Quand Gohenlass déboucha à grandes enjambées dans le hall, il remarqua plusieurs scènes en même temps. D'un côté, la deuxième patrouille du jour, menée par Feren, venait de rentrer. A leur aspect, il comprit qu'ils étaient eux aussi tombé sur un groupe d'ennemis. Les orcs se rapprochaient de plus en plus de la cité et il se mit à craindre qu'ils soient de nouveau en train de planifier une attaque de celle-ci, mais quelques choses était différent cette fois. Un grand elfe à la chevelure semblable aux rayons du soleil et à l'armure rehaussée d'or était en train d'aider l'un des archers blessé à la jambe à s'asseoir. Cette patrouille ne semblait pas déplorer de mort, mais ils avaient reçu de l'aide. Plusieurs elfes à la chevelure brune accompagnaient l'elfe aux cheveux d'or qu'il avait reconnu dés le premier regard : Glorfindel et il n'était pas seul, le seigneur Elrond était là lui aussi.

Ce fut en croisant son regard que subitement Gohenlass sembla retrouver la mémoire. Ils avaient reçu un message trois semaines plus tôt. Il se passait des choses importantes au Nord, un espoir était né dans la lignée des Rôdeurs et Elrond avait décidé de venir en parler avec Thranduil. Il aurait très bien pu lui demander de le rejoindre à Imladris, mais il connaissait la répugnance de son ami à sortir de son royaume par crainte de ne plus rien retrouver au retour, alors c'était lui qui était venu, comme souvent…

Gohenlass prit une inspiration et se dirigea vers Elrond pour l'accueillir en essayant de se recomposer un visage plus souriant.

\- _Aran nín __**[mon seigneur]**_, pardonnez-moi. Avec tous ces combats, j'ai oublié que vous deviez venir. Je m'en excuse et je vais faire prévenir le Roi.

Gohenlass avait débité sa phrase sur un ton rapide et il esquissait déjà le geste de s'en aller quand Elrond le rattrapa par un bras et le tira vers lui.

\- Attends !

Sa main se posa doucement sur sa joue, soulignant ses yeux rougis par les larmes.

\- Tu pleures ?

\- Non, je… bredouilla Gohenlass, désarçonné par la douceur de la demande.

\- Si… Tu pleures. Que se passe-t-il mon enfant ?

L'elfe frémit et sa douleur refit surface pendant qu'il murmura sans pouvoir retenir ses larmes.

\- Il va mourir…

Elrond tressaillit et glissa ses deux mains derrière sa nuque pour le soutenir tout en lui murmura.

\- Qui cela ?

\- Mon petit frère…

OoooO

Toujours à demi-effondré sur son fils, prostré et en larmes, le roi des elfes sylvains ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre doucement. La personne se dirigea vers Thranduil qui continuait à pleurer, la joue plaquée sur celle de son enfant mourant et des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, le faisant sursauter tandis que son regard en larmes se posa sur l'intrus. De la surprise marqua son visage pendant qu'il murmura.

\- Elrond ?

\- _Mellon nìn_…

\- J'ai totalement oublié votre venue…

\- Ce n'est pas très grave… Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda le seigneur d'Imladris en posant son regard sur le visage blême et rempli de douleur de Legolas.

\- Je suis en train de le perdre et rien ne le sauvera cette fois.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que personne ne connait le poison qui le ronge… Il souffre de plus en plus et il s'affaiblit…

\- Vos guérisseurs ne trouvent rien ?

\- Non… Je sens l'ombre me l'enlever sans que je puisse faire quelque chose pour le retenir… Murmura le roi en pressant la main de son fils. Je ne veux pas lui survivre…

Thranduil se tut pour se mettre à pleurer et Elrond passa les bras autour de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Le roi des elfes sylvains se laissa faire, appréciant la présence de cet ami qui était comme un frère. Elrond lui pressa l'épaule pour tenter de l'apaiser et lui demanda.

\- Ne pleurez pas. Il faut rester fort pour lui transmettre cette force et l'aider à tenir.

\- Cela ne sert à rien… Dans peu de temps le poison aura atteint son cœur et tout sera fini…

\- Atteint son cœur ?

\- Oui… Je le vois progresser sur son corps.

Elrond fronça les sourcils. Progresser ? Cela lui rappela d'un coup des souvenirs atroces et douloureux. Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Alors il repoussa doucement Thranduil et souleva la couverture pour observer le corps du jeune elfe à demi-mort. En découvrant les nervures violacées sur sa poitrine et le sang noirâtre qui tâchait son bandage, le seigneur d'Imladris ne put retenir un frisson d'horreur. Il ne s'était pas trompé ! Toutefois, de manière assez paradoxale, un certain soulagement l'assaillit dans le même temps. Doucement, il reposa la couverture et pressa de nouveau l'épaule de Thranduil.

\- Ecoutez-moi. Il faut garder espoir mon ami !

\- Espoir ? Comment le pourrais-je ? Ne voyez-vous pas qu'il se meurt. Je n'en ai plus d'espoir.

\- Thranduil… Croyez-moi. Je connais ce poison. Il a été créé par les orcs qui hantent les Monts Brumeux. Il est clair qu'ils viennent d'en faire don à leurs congénères.

\- Vous le connaissez ? Demanda Thranduil sans quitter des yeux son fils.

\- Oui… Je sais comment l'aider.

Thranduil sursauta et redressa la tête vers son ami.

\- Mais comment cela est-ce possible ?

\- Il a failli me coûter la vie d'Elrohir… mais heureusement, je connais un antidote. Nous allons le sauver !


	29. Égarement

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

**Faisant suite à « L'histoire d'un roi » et « L'histoire d'un prince », voici une série de plusieurs moments s'attachant aux combats menés par les Elfes d'Imladris et de Vertbois alors que le danger se fait de plus en plus présent. Après avoir consacré ces deux premières tomes à Thranduil et Legolas, j'avais envie de parler un peu plus de la famille d'Elrond, ce sera chose faite dés le 1er chapitre de cette fic.**

* * *

_**Coucou ! Alors oui j'ai traîné pour mettre à jour cette fic et vraiment je m'excuse, c'est juste que j'ai eu des idées supplémentaires et que voilà j'ai décidé de rajouter des chapitres pour faire du lien et que j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire, mais voilà enfin la suite !**_

* * *

**Alors que Legolas lutte encore pour sa survie, la menace grandit au sein de la forêt**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

**_L'HISTOIRE DE DEUX ROYAUMES_**

_**Chapitre 29 : **_**_Égarement_**

La nuit était aussi silencieuse que le palais souterrain. Glorfindel déambulait entre les couloirs, laissant les souvenirs l'envahir. Il avait été le capitaine de Gondolin et à ce titre, il se souvenait de séjours à Doriath quand il se rendait en ambassade avec certains des siens auprès de Thingol. Dans cette cité, il retrouvait un peu de la majesté d'antan. Oh bien sûr, bien que grandiose l'architecture était plus frustre et plus sommaire, mais il avait compris que celui qui l'avait édifié voulait rendre un hommage à cette grande cité disparue. Cela l'avait frappé les premières fois où il était venu, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps jusque là de visite. C'était chose faite maintenant. Il profitait qu'ils soient là pour plusieurs jours pour en faire et le tour et l'admirer.

Depuis sont dernier passage prolongé dans la cité, Thranduil avait fait effacer les traces de combats comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existés et la cité aurait presque put paraître paisible, si la guerre et la destruction n'était pas à ses portes.

Alors qu'il descendait un escalier étroit pour visiter les entrailles de la ville, il aperçut une autre silhouette seule, courbée en deux et accoudée à une rambarde. Glorfindel fronça les sourcils et pressa le pas pour se porter à ses cotés. Doucement, il fit glisser une main dans le dos de l'elfe comme pour le consoler.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

Ce dernier sursauta et tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Seigneur Glorfindel.

Il se redressa un peu vite, cachant mal les larmes au coin de ses yeux. Glorfindel soupira et passa une main sur sa joue.

\- Gohenlass. Je te l'ai dis, pas besoin de tous ces titres entre nous. Nous sommes tous deux capitaines et égaux. Qu'est-ce que tu as gamin ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas auprès de ta famille ?

\- J'habitais juste en dessous, avec mon père, quand j'étais enfant, répondit le jeune elfe en désignant les quartiers bas de la cité de la tête.

\- Je sais qu'il a péri à Dagorlad, dit Glorfindel en s'accoudant à ses côtés. J'en suis désolé.

\- Vous n'avez pas à l'être… Je me souviens de ce jour. J'avais l'impression de n'être plus rien, de ne compter pour personne et… notre Roi…

\- A pris soin de toi, termina Glorfindel en appuyant son épaule contre la sienne.

\- Il m'a offert bien plus que je ne pouvais espérer et moi, en retour, je ne peux rien faire pour protéger les siens… Sans votre venue Legolas serait mort et … il ne l'aurait pas supporté… Alors j'ai à nouveau l'impression que je ne sers à rien… surtout que je le déçois souvent…

Cette fois, le jeune elfe ne put retenir ses larmes et Glorfindel allongea le bras pour le prendre par les épaules et le ramener vers lui.

\- Eh ! Ne dis pas ce genre de choses. J'ai trouvé Thranduil épuisé, tout comme tu l'es. Dans cet état, il est si facile de perdre pied et de ressentir des émotions exacerbées, parfois inutilement. Ce qu'il vous faudrait à tous, c'est du repos, mais notre ennemi vous le refuse.

\- Je sais ce que je dis.

\- Apparemment non… Mais je suis là. Je te ramène à ta chambre. Je crois que t'allonger…

\- Je ne peux pas. Je dois mener la patrouille, mais je veux voir Legolas avant de partir, le coupa le jeune elfe. Qui sait… peut-être que je ne rentrerai pas cette fois.

\- Ne dis pas ça…

\- C'est pourtant la vérité. Nous sommes en train de sombrer.

\- C'est ta fatigue qui parle, Gohenlass. Garde espoir, gamin.

Glorfindel compléta ses encouragements par un sourire et une légère pression la nuque.

\- Par contre, tu nous ramènes ? A force de tourner en rond, je crois que j'ai fini par me perdre.

OooooO

Legolas était étendu inerte dans son lit. Sa peau était d'une pâleur extrême, mais les stries violacées qui rampaient sous son épiderme pour affecter ses organes, perdaient du terrain à chaque minute. L'antidote administré par Elrond et les soins procurés par ce dernier semblaient être en train de sauver la vie du jeune elfe, même si chacune de ses respirations étaient fragiles.

Thranduil était assis sur le bord de son lit. D'un geste doux, il fit glisser sa main dans les cheveux de son fils, constatant qu'il avait moins de fièvre, ce qui le rassurait un peu.

Puis, doucement, il se retourna en direction d'Elrond qui se tenait debout à coté du lit. En croisant son regard, le seigneur d'Imladris lui sourit pour rassurer son ami.

\- Je vous avais dit que tout irait bien

\- Ce poison est terrible, Elrond, le pure fléau utilisé par les orcs depuis bien longtemps. Ce sont les Valars qui vous ont permis d'arriver en ce lieu à ce moment précis. La science de mes guérisseurs, comme la mienne était totalement impuissante. J'aurais pu le perdre cette fois et...

Thranduil se tut, incapable de terminer sa phrase. Elrond ne dit rien et hocha doucement la tête.

\- _Mellon_ _nìn_[1], je ne sais si ce sont les Valars ou la chance, mais je suis heureux d'avoir pu aider à sauver votre fils. J'ai tant craint pour la vie d'Elrohir… Je me sentais perdu et impuissant.

\- Je peux tellement le comprendre. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu être là pour vous à ce moment comme vous l'êtes pour moi.

\- Vous l'avez été à d'autres moments tout aussi terribles… Ne vous tourmentez pas pour ça.

\- Pourquoi Elrond ? Demanda Thranduil en caressant la joue de son fils. Pourquoi faut-il que cette guerre tente de nous arracher nos enfants. Je ne survivrais pas si je venais à le perdre lui aussi…

\- Vous n'allez pas le perdre.

\- Pas cette fois…

Elrond voulut lui faire comprendre que malgré l'ombre, il ne fallait pas désespérer, mais ce fut à cet instant que la porte s'ouvrit et que Gohenlass entra en compagnie de Glorfindel. Le jeune elfe des bois hésita à s'approcher et garda même la tête baissée. Thranduil le connaissait assez pour voir qu'il n'allait pas bien et tendit la main dans sa direction.

\- Approche _ion nìn**[2]**_.

Gohenlass frémit en entendant le roi l'appeler ainsi et Glorfindel lui sourit, c'était bien la preuve qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour sa place au sein de cette famille et c'était ce qu'il lui fallait à ce moment précis. Le jeune elfe se rapprocha et se laissa tomber assis à côté de lui pour prendre la main de Legolas.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Mieux… répondit le Roi en glissant sa main sur la nuque de son fils adoptif. Je dois m'entretenir avec le seigneur, peux-tu veiller sur lui ?

\- Bien sûr adar, murmura Gohenlass dans un souffle, mais pouvez-vous faire dire à Galion ou Tauriel de venir me remplacer, la patrouille que je dois diriger doit prendre la route à la tombée de la nuit.

Thranduil frissonna. La tombée de la nuit, là où les araignées sortaient en groupe pour chasser, là où c'était le plus dangereux, là où Legolas tout comme Gohenlass refusait de laisser un autre capitaine prendre le commandement. Cela le terrifiait, mais ses fils tenaient à le faire et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'idée. Alors, il lui adressa un léger sourire, pressa sa nuque une nouvelle fois et se redressa avant de se tourner vers ses invités.

\- Je vais le faire.

Gohenlass le remercia d'un hochement de tête et le Roi des elfes sylvains s'adressa à ses invités de Fondcombe.

\- Venez. Je crois que nous avons à parler.

OoooO

Avec une grâce qui lui était naturelle, Thranduil se laissa tomber assis sur un grand fauteuil sculpté et se pencha en arrière sur l'accoudoir afin de croiser les jambes. D'un geste, il fit signe à un elfe de servir ses invités et des verres de vins furent déposés devant Glorfindel et Elrond. Thranduil se saisit d'une coupe lui aussi et fit tourner le liquide à l'intérieur sans le boire pendant quelques secondes. Puis, il redressa la tête en direction des deux elfes.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas le type de réception auquel vous pouviez vous attendre, mais même préparer des festivités me pèse en ce moment.

\- Cela se comprends, tout va bien mon ami, lui répondit Elrond en portant la coupe à ses lèvres.

\- Non, je ne devrais pas Elrond. Je sais que mon peuple à cette réputation d'être sauvage, barbare et amateur de ripailles, mais ces fêtes ne sont pas inutiles. Avec tout ce qui nous attend dés que nous sortons un pied en dehors de cette cité, elles sont une bouffée d'oxygène. Pendant quelques heures plus personne ne pense à la mort.

\- Je sais tout cela, opina Elrond.

\- Mais je suis si fatigué, que la simple mention des préparatifs m'épuisent.

\- Demandez à quelqu'un de le faire et… commença Glorfindel.

\- Et à qui ? Gohenlass est encore plus épuisé que moi. Je suis terrifié à l'idée qu'il participe à cette patrouille ce soir dans cet état, mais je ne peux même lui dire de ne pas le faire, parce que nous perdons pieds, Elrond. Tout se délite. La prochaine fois, vous pourriez bien ne retrouver que des corps.

Thranduil baissa la tête pour observer son verre et Elrond posa le sien avant de se pencher en direction de son ami dont il prit la main.

\- Je refuse de vous entendre dire une telle chose. Surtout que l'espoir revient en Eriador.

Le roi des elfes sylvains fronça les sourcils, observant son ami sans comprendre.

\- Eriador ? Les Dûnedains ?

\- Oui… Le seizième chef des Dûnedains est né. Les anciennes prophéties se mettent en place. Il y a de l'espoir avec cet enfant, alors ce n'est pas le moment de céder.

\- De l'espoir ? Vraiment ?

\- Oui… Si un Roi revient de l'Est tout peut changer.

\- Si un Roi revient de l'Est, sa vie est déjà en danger.

\- Je sais, mais je vais veiller sur cet enfant encore plus que tous les autres.

\- Est-ce pour cela que vous veniez me voir ?

\- Oui, il faut vous accrocher Thranduil, la nuit ne sera pas éternelle.

OoooO

Gohenlass lança un dernier coup d'œil à Legolas toujours étendu inerte dans son lit et à Tauriel qui venait de prendre sa place à son chevet. Elle lui caressait timidement la joue tout en murmurant des mots qu'il ne pouvait entendre. Les deux jeunes gens semblaient devenir un peu plus proches chaque jour, ce qui était beau et tragique à la fois…

Le fils adoptif du roi soupira et se glissa hors de la pièce pour gagner le hall et prendre la tête de la patrouille. Il adressa un léger signe de tête et un sourire à ses guerriers, toujours les mêmes. Le groupe était soudé, appartenant à l'élite de Thranduil et Feren le salua en retour.

\- C'est une nuit sans Lune ce soir.

\- Alors, à nous d'être prudent, répliqua Gohenlass en lui pressant l'épaule.

Feren hocha la tête et le groupe prit la route de la forêt.

...

La nuit qui était en train de s'installer leur parut encore plus sombre que d'habitude, pourtant ce n'était pas possible…

Pire encore, les arbres paraissaient changés. Leurs silhouettes semblaient dessiner des monstres prêts à les engloutir et plus ils progressèrent, plus un étrange malaise s'empara des différents elfes de la compagnie. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'étrange par rapport aux autres soirs et cela ne venait pas de la menace des orcs ou de la présence grandissante des araignées, dont une toile gigantesque barra brutalement la route du groupe.

Gohenlass plissa les yeux et déglutit pour lutter contre une sensation de nausée qu'il ne comprenait pas. Son sang pulsait à ses tempes et une douleur lancinante était en train de s'installer dans son crâne, pourtant ce n'était pas le moment. Mettant son état général sur le coup de sa fatigue, l'elfe se tourna vers son groupe en tirant ses deux épées courtes.

\- Trouvons la bête qui a confectionné cette toile.

Les autres elfes l'imitèrent et ensembles, ils progressèrent sur la droite pour contourner la toile. Les arbres paraissaient encore plus tortueux et les ombres pouvaient être trompeuse, mais Feren perçut du mouvement sur la droite et poussa un cri.

\- Ici !

Ses compagnons firent volte face au moment précis où une douzaine d'araignées fondit sur le groupe en sifflant et en hurlant, envahissant la nuit de leurs cris de bête.

OoooO

Comme depuis le début de leur discussion, Thranduil semblait plus fasciné par la couleur du liquide dans son verre que par une réelle envie de le boire. Elrond pencha la tête sur le côté. Son ami n'allait pas bien et c'était plus que compréhensible. Il savait ce à quoi il pensait.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester auprès de nous pour nous tenir compagnie, votre place est auprès de votre fils.

\- Ce poison est une atrocité, murmura Thranduil sans redresser la tête… Le voir progresser sur la peau de son enfant, comprendre qu'il affecte ses organes, ses poumons, son cœur… comprendre qu'il cède au fur et à mesure qu'il progresse et ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'empêcher… Les Orcs ne manquent jamais d'idées pour nous torturer.

\- Oui, c'est vrai… Et maintenant ils se le transmettent donc nous risquons d'y être confrontés plus souvent. Il faut dire à vos guérisseurs de prévoir des fioles d'antidote.

\- Je suis fatigué Elrond… Est-ce que ça vaut vraiment qu'on se batte tout ça ?

Thranduil baissa la tête et Elrond lui prit la coupe qu'il ne buvait pas pour la poser sur la table avant de se pencher en avant vers lui et de lui prendre les mains pour les serrer dans les siennes.

\- Bien sûr qu'il faut continuer à se battre. Ce n'est pas le moment de vous laisser aller. Vous n'êtes pas seul…

OoooO

Avec un geste de rage froid, Gohenlass fendit le crâne de la dernière araignée géante et se retourna vers ses compagnons. D'un regard, il fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'y avait pas de blessé et ordonna d'une voix ferme.

\- Prenons vers l'ouest, Effectuons une boucle avant de revenir à la cité !

Les elfes acquiescèrent et se remirent en route. Gohenlass plissa les yeux pour tenter de chasser son mal de tête et sa nausée qui devenaient de plus en plus douloureux. Son pied glissa sur une pierre qui se déroba sous sa chausse et il faillit s'écrouler. Par chance, il parvint à se rattraper et perçut vaguement la voix de Feren.

\- Il se passe quelque chose non ?

\- Remontons vers la cité, marmonna-t-il en réponse.

L'elfe dut bien lui répondre, mais il ne comprit pas réponse et se glissa sur la gauche pour s'engager sur un sentier.

Après le mal de tête et les nausées ce fut bientôt les vertiges qui s'emparèrent de l'elfe. Gohenlass tituba. Ce n'était pas normal. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça de sa vie. Il y avait un maléfice ici… Un maléfice qui était en train de les terrasser ou de les rendre fous, car en tournant sur la droite, il tomba nez à nez avec une toile déchirée et des corps d'araignées… Dans son dos, il perçut la surprise de Feren devant cette vision.

\- Quelqu'un traque aussi les araignées dans cette forêt ?

\- Non, c'est nous, répondit Gohenlass en maîtrisant de justesse un haut-le-cœur… Quelque chose est à l'œuvre et nous égare… Nous tournons en rond…

OoooO

Avec délicatesse, Tauriel trempa un linge dans la vasque posée sur la table à ses côtés et le fit glisser sur le visage, le cou et les épaules de Legolas. Le prince souffrait toujours, tremblant ou gémissant par moment, mais ses lèvres n'étaient plus bleues. Elle savait qu'il allait mieux, même si la fièvre refaisait des poussée par moment, comme tout de suite.

Tout en prenant soin de lui, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'adresser des prières aux Valars. Ils ne pouvaient pas le faire mourir lui aussi. Tout le monde avait besoin de lui ici, elle aussi…

Le cœur de la jeune elfe s'emballait dés qu'il posait son regard sur elle. Tauriel ne s'expliquait pas vraiment ce que cela voulait dire, mais elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Après un léger coup d'œil autour d'eux, elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son ami avant de lui murmurer.

\- Reviens Legolas… Je t'en prie…

OoooO

Gohenlass se cramponna au tronc d'un arbre pour dévaler la légère pente qui le mènerait à la rivière. L'elfe avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur et ses vertiges empiraient à chaque minute qui passait. Alors, la perspective de s'humidifier le visage et de boire un peu lui redonnait des forces.

Dans son dos, il comprit que ses compagnons étaient comme lui et les elfes se jetèrent à genoux sur la rive. Ils plongèrent leurs mains dans l'eau fraîche, appréciant le contraste avec leur peau brûlante et se mouillèrent le crâne et la nuque avant de boire un peu. La sensation de bien être que lui procura le liquide rafraîchissant fut immédiate, mais révéla aussi sa profonde fatigue.

Jamais Gohenlass ne s'était senti autant fatigué, comme si une chape de plomb était en train de lui tomber sur les épaules. Il était même à deux doigts de perdre connaissance, ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose. Il ne devait pas céder… Pas maintenant, ses guerriers étaient en danger dans ces bois. Gohenlass serra les dents, frissonna et tourna la tête vers Feren pour lui demander de l'aide, mais ce fut à cet instant qu'il le vit s'écrouler lourdement sur le sol… et il n'était pas le seul… Les autres elfes s'écroulaient un à un.

Effrayé, Gohenlass baissa les yeux sur l'eau limpide de la rivière… L'eau… Il y avait quelque chose dans l'eau.

Pris d'une panique soudaine à l'idée d'avoir mené ses compagnons à la mort, il tenta de se redresser, tirant l'une de ses épée pour se défendre, mais ses jambes cédèrent et il tomba lourdement sur le sol, inconscient.

Le bruit clair qu'émit sa lame en frappant la roche se répercuta dans les sous-bois, attirant une sentinelle orc qui tourna la tête dans sa direction.

* * *

[1] Mon ami.

[2] Mon fils


	30. Ne plus quitter la route

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

**Faisant suite à « L'histoire d'un roi » et « L'histoire d'un prince », voici une série de plusieurs moments s'attachant aux combats menés par les Elfes d'Imladris et de Vertbois alors que le danger se fait de plus en plus présent. Après avoir consacré ces deux premières tomes à Thranduil et Legolas, j'avais envie de parler un peu plus de la famille d'Elrond, ce sera chose faite dés le 1er chapitre de cette fic.**

* * *

_**Coucou ! Voilà donc la deuxième partie de cet ajout qui me permet de donner plus de cohérence au récit !**_

* * *

**Gohenlass et ses guerriers se retrouvent aux mains d'un orc cruel et sadique.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

**_L'HISTOIRE DE DEUX ROYAUMES_**

_**Chapitre 30 : **_**_Ne plus quitter la route_**

Thranduil, Elrond et Glorfindel se tenaient debout devant la grande fenêtre sculptée de la salle de réception, une fenêtre qui donnait sur une terrasse surplombant le vide et la forêt. La nuit était sombre et le roi des Elfes sylvains se tourna vers ses amis.

\- Vous entendez ?

\- Non, répondit Elrond en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est bien le problème. Les bruits de la forêt ont fini par se taire, il y a déjà trois lunes. C'est comme si tout était en train de disparaître, toute trace de vie… Mon père avait aimé la beauté, la vie et les arbres aux vertes feuilles, il n'y a plus qu'ombre et mort maintenant en ces lieux et cela montre de Dol Gudur.

Thranduil se retourna pour leur faire face.

\- C'est cela que je veux dire Elrond… Se battre est une chose, mais peu à peu il ne reste plus rien à sauver… La forêt se meurt et elle devient un piège fatal… Je fais de mon mieux pour protéger les miens, pour protéger ceux qui s'obstinent à la traverser… Le sort que j'ai lancé sur la Vieille Route pour en écarter les forces démoniaques ne sera peut-être plus assez suffisant. Les maléfices grandissent vite par ici.

OoooO

D'un geste brutal, l'orc écarta deux branches d'un buisson et se retrouva sur la berge. A la vue du corps des elfes, étendus et inertes, il sourit et se rapprocha. Du bout du pied, il donna un coup dans les côtes du premier elfe dont il s'approcha et sourit en voyant qu'il ne réagissait. Ils étaient vivants, mais inconscients et un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage pendant qu'il tira sa longue épée dentelée de son fourreau.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi bien que de vous voir hurler de peur avant de crever, mais ça me va !

D'un mouvement sec, il enfonça sa lame dans le cœur de l'elfe inconscient. Son corps eut un soubresaut avant de se figer. Amusé, il appuya plus fort en la faisant tourner, créant un trou béant dans son torse avant de la retirer. Le flot de sang qui coula de la plaie de sa victime fit grandir son sourire pendant qu'il observa le corps des autres elfes.

\- Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser !

Sans se départir de son sourire sadique, l'orc se glissa entre les elfes inconscients, les observant tour à tour pour bien choisir sa nouvelle victime. Après quelques hésitations, il s'immobilisa devant Gohenlass dont la main tenait toujours l'une de ses épées.

\- Ainsi c'est toi qui m'as prévenu… Il est normal que tu paies pour la mort de tes camarades.

L'orc plaqua sa lame sur la gorge du capitaine, attendant un geste ou une réaction, mais il ne bougea pas.

\- Je vais t'égorger lentement…

La pointe de sa lame piqua la peau fine de son cou et il s'apprêtait déjà à lui ôter la vie lorsqu'une nuée d'oiseaux et d'animaux jaillirent des sous-bois pour lui foncer dessus. L'orc recula précipitamment et tenta de se protéger les yeux des coups de becs, mais une onde magique le frappa de plein fouet et il se retrouva propulsé contre un arbre mort. Les branches le transpercèrent et il fut empalé contre le tronc. Un dernier soupir lui échappa avant que la mort ne le happe.

Le calme revint dans la clairière et les animaux se dispersèrent pendant qu'une silhouette se dirigeait vers les elfes.

\- Oh non ! Non ! Non ! J'arrive trop tard !

La silhouette, un peu voûtée, portait un grand chapeau et des vêtements bruns. L'istari qui avait pris le nom de Radagast en gagnant Arda se jeta à genoux à côté de Gohenlass.

\- Oh Gohenlass !

Il connaissait le fils adoptif du Roi des elfes sylvains. Il lui arrivait de passer par le palais ou de le croiser dans la forêt, notamment lors de ces longs mois d'exil. Les elfes n'étaient pas très causants, mais ils étaient des alliés et la forêt était en train de les tuer. Il devait les aider !

\- Les vapeurs… Ces maudites vapeurs toxiques !

Fébrilement, il se mit à fouiller dans son sac et en sortit une fiole qu'il ouvrit avant de glisser la main sous la tête de Gohenlass pour la redresser. Délicatement, il fit couler quelques gouttes du liquide entre ses lèvres et attendit en retenant sa respiration. Pourvu qu'il ne se soit pas trompé !

Cela prit quelques secondes interminables, mais le corps de l'elfe frémit et ses yeux papillonnèrent doucement. Radagast s'autorisa à respirer de nouveau et lui fit un sourire.

\- Oh par Eru, que j'ai eu peur jeune prince !

Encore désorienté, Gohenlass mit du temps à comprendre qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Il avait encore mal à la tête et il referma les yeux en murmurant.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Nous devons remonter sur le chemin, vite ! Il ne faut pas s'égarer dans cette forêt, plus maintenant !

OoooO

Elrond, Thranduil et Glorfindel se trouvaient toujours devant la terrasse lorsqu'un elfe un peu paniqué entra dans la pièce. Thranduil savait que ses guerriers n'étaient pas en proie à la panique malgré la violence qui était leur quotidien et il comprit immédiatement qu'il se passait quelque chose. Dans un premier temps, il craint pour la vie de son fils, mais le messager le détourna assez vite de cette idée noire par une nouvelle qui ne fut pas meilleure.

\- _Âr nìn _[1], la forêt, il se passe des choses terribles. Les guerriers qui parviennent à rentrer tiennent à peine debout !

OoooO

Radagast était agrippé au bras de Gohenlass et il le tira avec lui pour lui faire prendre pied sur le sentier principal, celui qui traversait la forêt en ligne droite et les ramènerait directement à la cité souterraine. Essoufflé, il s'accorda une petite pause avant de se tourner vers les autres elfes et les aider à finir de remonter. Un à un les compagnons se retrouvèrent sur le chemin où ils s'écroulèrent lourdement. La potion du magicien brun les avait ranimés, mais ils n'avaient pas encore retrouvé toutes leurs forces. Feren s'écroula à genoux auprès de son capitaine.

\- Que nous est-il arrivé ?

\- L'eau nous a plongés dans le sommeil. Elle est empoisonnée, marmonna Gohenlass en parvenant à se mettre à moitié à genoux.

\- L'eau ?

\- C'est un nouveau piège et nous sommes tombés dedans Feren… Si le magicien n'avait pas perçu qu'il se passait quelque chose nous serions tous morts comme Garen…

Un frisson remonta le long de son échine à l'évocation de leur ami qui avait été massacré dans son sommeil. Gohenlass voulait le ramener avec eux au palais, mais ils étaient incapables de le porter. Le magicien avait dit qu'il prendrait soin de sa dépouille, mais que pour le moment, il fallait sauver les vivants et ça, il ne pouvait pas lui objecter.

De son pas rapide et nerveux, Radagast se rapprocha de lui. Il observa les alentours avec un air inquiet avant de marmonner.

\- La forêt veut tuer. Je vais m'occuper de ce chemin et amplifier le sort de protection de votre père ! Il faut bien être deux pour réussir à repousser cette noirceur ! Il ne faudra plus s'en écarter ! Si vous n'avez pas bu le sérum, il ne faudra plus quitter la route !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? Demanda Feren, perplexe.

Radagast avait tendance à paraître totalement illuminé et il était encore plus dur à suivre lorsque ses propres idées étaient encore embrouillées par les vapeurs. Gohenlass poussa sur ses bras pour se mettre enfin à genoux et répondit.

\- Je crois qu'il veut ensorceler le chemin pour préserver les voyageurs afin d'accroître la force de celui de notre Roi qui ne semble plus assez fort…

En effet, debout au centre de la piste, les bras écartés, Radagast psalmodiait des incantations qu'il tenta de concrétiser avec son bâton. Un bâton qui refusa de lui obéir la première fois et qu'il dut secouer quelque peu pour le faire fonctionner. Toutefois, il y parvint et une violente bourrasque balaya la chaussée, faisant voleter les feuilles mortes et légèrement briller le sol avant de disparaître. Satisfait, l'istari se tourna en direction des elfes.

\- Hâtons-nous !

OoooO

La rumeur grondait dans le palais… La forêt semblait avaler les Elfes, se retournant contre eux en brisant le lien si fort qui unissaient pourtant les Elfes sylvains et leur environnement. Cette constatation était la pire de toute… Si la forêt en elle-même devenait une ennemie, il ne restait plus vraiment d'espoir… C'était atroce de se dire qu'ils allaient tous mourir à petits feux, cernés par ces maléfices qui les étouffaient peu à peu.

Une nouvelle patrouille venait de rentrer, exténuée, à bout de forces et totalement désorientée. Dans la grande salle de réception, Galion aidait l'un des guerriers à s'asseoir sur le sol sans s'écrouler lorsque Thranduil surgit en compagnie d'Elrond et de Glorfindel. D'un regard circulaire, le Roi le repéra et se dirigea vers lui à grandes enjambées. Véritablement inquiet par ce qu'il était en train de se passer, Thranduil se précipita vers Galion, l'attrapant par un bras.

Ce dernier sursauta à son contact et son regard croisa celui de son souverain. Il y lut une profonde inquiétude qu'il comprit et posa une main sur la sienne.

\- Ils ne sont pas encore rentrés. Ils s'enfonçaient au cœur de la forêt…

Thranduil sentit une boule se former au creux de son estomac et tourna un regard inquiet en direction de la porte au moment où un garde annonçait le retour d'une autre patrouille.

Lorsque les premiers elfes pénétrèrent en titubant dans le palais, Thranduil reconnut les guerriers de Gohenlass et se précipita vers eux. Elrond et Glorfindel le suivirent et aidèrent les Elfes éprouvés par l'épreuve qu'ils venaient de traverser. Au milieu de ses guerriers, Gohenlass passa la porte avec un soulagement visible et trébucha. Encore épuisé, il se serait lourdement effondré si un bras ne l'avait pas prit par la taille.

\- Je suis là.

Un long frémissement remonta le long de son échine.

\- _Ada_ ?

Thranduil lui sourit, heureux de constater qu'il allait bien et l'attira dans ses bras pour le bercer. Encore étourdi, Gohenlass se laissa faire et enfouie sa tête contre son épaule en s'agrippant doucement à lui.

Aux côtés de son ami, Elrond repéra assez rapidement le magicien brun qui accompagnait le groupe d'elfes. Il le rejoint rapidement, laissant Thranduil continuait à bercer doucement Gohenlass.

Débarrassé de la tension nerveuse, l'elfe tremblait encore et son père adoptif se courba pour poser sa tête dans son cou.

\- Calme-toi. Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité _ion nìn _[2].

\- L'eau nous a endormi, murmura faiblement l'elfe. Les orcs n'avaient plus qu'à nous achever. Garen a été massacré, je…

Son émotion l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase et Thranduil frotta doucement son dois pour l'apaiser.

\- Chut… Je suis là… Tout va bien.

Gohenlass frissonna. Oui, tout allait bien. Les bras de Thranduil étaient réels, mais il avait encore mal à la tête, son cœur battait douloureusement et il se sentait désorienté, alors il ne continua de s'accrocher à lui pendant qu'Elrond et Glorfindel se rapprochaient du magicien brun.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Elrond.

\- Les maléfices envahissent la forêt et rendent malfaisant l'eau et putride l'air. L'égarement est facile et la mort est au bout du chemin si on s'en écarte.

\- La mort ? S'étonna Glorfindel.

\- Oui ! Et elle est sournoise !

Etant parvenu à calmer enfin Gohenlass, qu'il venait d'asseoir sur un banc, Thranduil se rapprocha du magicien et des deux elfes.

\- Un maléfice plus grand que les araignées et la corruption des arbres s'abat sur la forêt ? Demanda le Roi au magicien brun.

\- Oui et votre sort qui protège la vieille route n'est plus assez puissant. J'ai amplifié son aura pour qu'elle reste sûre.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'il sera impossible de s'écarter de cette voie désormais ? Comment me hommes pourront-ils combattre nos ennemis si l'eau ou l'air sont plus dangereux que le poison des orcs.

\- En ça je peux vous aider mon Roi, dit Radagast. J'ai un élixir. Il faut que vos guerriers le boivent, cela leur permettra de garder l'esprit en éveil et les idées claires.

\- Un élixir ? Et ils devront en boire souvent ?

\- Non. Une fois assimilé par l'organisme des Elfes, ses effets sont continus. Il faudra juste être prudent et s'assurer que tous l'ont bu une fois, dit le magicien en tendant une fiole à Thranduil.

Le Roi lui prit des mains, tournant un regard sombre en direction d'Elrond.

\- Voyez à quoi nous en sommes réduits… Ce nécromancien n'est pas un sorcier humain, Elrond…

OoooO

Les rayons de la Lune filtraient à travers le rideau et éclairaient le visage encore trop pâle de Legolas. Thranduil avait reprit sa place auprès de son fils, une main tenant la sienne et la seconde caressant avec tendresse son front et sa joue. Malgré l'assurance d'Elrond qu'il irait bien, le Roi des Elfes sylvains se sentait toujours aussi désespéré. Cela faisait maintenant huit jours que son enfants lui semblait perdu dans les limbes et chaque heure qui passait lui donnait l'impression d'être impuissant à le ramener vers lui. Sa peau était encore si pâle, même si elle luisait sous les rayons.

Soudain, sous ses doigts, il le sentit frémir et ne put retenir un sursaut. Un mouvement ? Il n'avait pas rêvé ? Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort lorsque le frémissement se répéta et que ses yeux se plissèrent avant de s'entrouvrir faiblement. Ses yeux… Son regard bleu épuisé mais conscient. Thranduil se sentit soudainement transporté de joie.

\- _Ion nìn ! _

Legolas frémit, s'arqua faiblement et tourna la tête pour croiser le regard de son père.

\- _Ada_…

Sa voix était à peine un murmure et il semblait pourtant relever d'un effort incommensurable. Thranduil aurait pu en être effrayé, mais il était conscient, son petit garçon était conscient. Alors, il se pencha en avant et déposa doucement un baiser sur le front de son fils avant de plaquer son front sur le sien.

\- Tout va bien mon petit. Tu es encore faible, mais tout va bien.

Legolas ne dit rien et laissa ses yeux se refermer. Il se sentait mal, désorienté, mais il n'avait pas peur. Si son père lui disait que tout allait bien, il pouvait le croire. Alors, il ferma lentement les yeux, se rendormant paisible et rassuré.

OoooO

Glorfindel, était assis sur la margelle d'une grande ouverture donnant sur la forêt. De nuit, elle paraissait encore plus effrayante que de jours et l'ancien capitaine de Gondolin ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des parallèles entre ce qu'il avait vécu et ce qui se mettait en place ici. Les yeux toujours dans le vide, il murmura tout en observant la Lune.

\- Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas raison ? Est-ce qu'il n'est pas déjà trop tard ici ?

Une silhouette sortit de l'ombre et Elrond se rapprocha de son ami.

\- Je sais que leur situation est terrible, qu'ils luttent avec toutes leurs forces et que cela ne suffit pas, mais je veux croire que nous arriveront à redonner ses feuilles vertes à cette forêt.

\- Oui, je voudrais le croire moi aussi, mais l'étau se resserre.

\- Je vous ai connu plus optimiste mon ami.

\- Il y a un temps pour tout… A moins que ce ne soit cette forêt…

* * *

[1] Mon Roi !

[2] Mon fils

* * *

**Petite explication : Coucou ! Alors dans vos reviews vous avez évoqué le fait que Thranduil soit celui qui égare les voyageurs ou les endorment en enchantant la rivière. ça m'a interpellé et je me suis dit que j'étais passé à côté de quelque chose, mais je n'ai rien trouvé en ce sens.**

**Du coup, pour moi, celui qui corrompt la forêt, qui égare les voyageurs avec ses vapeurs toxique et qui envoûte la rivière c'est le Nécromancien. En revanche pour moi si la Vieille Route de la Forêt est sûre c'est parce que justement Thranduil a lancé un sort pour qu'elle le soit, ce qui rappelle le type de sort qu'il a lancé sur la porte de son palais et qui le protège. **

**En plus, on sait que les Elfes Sylvains ont des contacts commerciaux avec leurs voisins, notamment pour le vin et d'autres marchandises. Pour commercer, ils passent donc par la route ou la rivière (prendre le risque de les endormir ne me semble pas un bon choix). Il est donc logique que Thranduil veuille que la route reste sûre. On l'appelle d'ailleurs le Route des Elfes.**

**Alors je sais, ce n'est qu'une théorie, mais voilà. Et vous alors ? Nécromancien ou Thranduil dans ces vapeurs qui égarent les voyageurs ? **


	31. La chute du quinzième

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

**Faisant suite à « L'histoire d'un roi » et « L'histoire d'un prince », voici une série de plusieurs moments s'attachant aux combats menés par les Elfes d'Imladris et de Vertbois alors que le danger se fait de plus en plus présent. Après avoir consacré ces deux premières tomes à Thranduil et Legolas, j'avais envie de parler un peu plus de la famille d'Elrond, ce sera chose faite dés le 1er chapitre de cette fic.**

* * *

_**On quitte la forêt noire pour l'Arthedain.**_

* * *

**Elrohir et Elladan traquent un groupe d'Orcs en compagnie des Dunedains du noir**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

**_L'HISTOIRE DE DEUX ROYAUMES_**

_**Chapitre 31 : La chûte du quinzième**_

Elrohir était debout sur un rocher, son regard sombre balayant la nuit. Depuis que son père avait assisté à la mort du frère du Roi Arathorn II, presque deux ans plus tôt, les jumeaux avaient rejoint les Dùnedains du Nord. Ils chevauchaient à leur côté, combattaient à leur côté et les aidaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient devant les menaces qui tentaient de faire s'écrouler les derniers lambeaux de leur civilisation.

D'ailleurs, le lieu où ils campaient ce soir au pied de l'Emyn Uial était assez symbolique des épreuves endurées depuis des siècles par ce peuple courageux et brave.

De l'autre côté du Lac Nenuial, le lac du Crépuscule, les rayons de la Lune s'amusaient à faire ressortir les ruines décharnées de l'ancienne capitale de l'Arthedain. En son temps, Annúminas avait été une ville majestueuse et grandiose. Elle avait été bâtie par Elendil en personne en 3320 du Deuxième Âge pour en faire la capitale du Royaume d'Arnor. L'aura qu'elle dégageait faisait parler d'elle comme d'un joyau abritant la Clairvoyante d'Annúminas, l'un des trois palantíri du Nord. Toutefois, les guerres et les conflits avaient finis par avoir raison de la cité. Elle fut abandonnée, livrée à la nature et s'écroula, devenant les ruines dans lesquelles les cavaliers s'abritaient ce soir.

En silence, Elrohir l'admira une dernière fois de loin et finit, d'un pas rapide, de longer la rive du lac dans sa direction. Depuis une semaine, ils étaient à la poursuite d'un groupe d'orcs qui rançonnait et pillait les hameaux des environs. Ils leur avaient coupé la route menant à la Comté et ils étaient repartis en direction du Nord. Il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'ils aient trouvés un abri quelque part dans les montagnes. Le groupe des Rôdeurs ne s'était pas lancé à leur poursuite sans réfléchir. La ville en ruine était un bon abri. Ils avaient tous besoin de se reposer.

Naturellement, les fils d'Elrond s'étaient proposés pour veiller sur tout le monde pendant la nuit. En pleine possession de leurs capacités physiques aucun des deux n'avaient besoin de prendre du sommeil et leurs visions étaient un avantage, pas un mouvement ne pouvait leur échapper.

Lestement, Elrohir remonta un fin passage bordé de murs en ruines et déboucha dans ce qui avait dû être un poste de guet. Elladan était là, appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés et le regard fixé sur la meurtrière en face de lui, une meurtrière qui donnait directement sur les contreforts de la montagne. A son approche, il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Son frère se contenta de sourire et jeta un coup d'œil en contrebas. Les Rôdeurs étaient installés dans ce qui avait dû être la salle des gardes. Elle avait perdu son toit depuis des décennies, mais l'été permettait de dormir à la belle étoile et les murs solides les protégeaient du vent et de l'œil de leurs ennemis.

Elrohir observait toujours leurs partenaires quand la voix de son frère le tira de ses réflexions.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que je dois tenir compte de mes pressentiments Elr' ?

Il se tourna vers son jumeau, croisant un éclair d'inquiétude dans son regard d'obsidienne.

\- Quel genre de pressentiment ? Lui demanda-t-il en se rapprochant.

\- Je n'aime pas ces montagnes, répondit Elladan en faisant un geste de la tête en direction de la meurtrière et j'aime encore moins cette ville, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son frère sans décroiser les bras.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre Ell'd, répondit Elrohir en se rapprochant de lui.

Il s'accouda au mur à côté de son jumeau et laissa son épaule presser doucement sur la sienne.

\- Tout mon être me dit de ficher le camp le plus vite possible d'ici. Tu crois que c'est mon esprit ? Est-ce ce j'ai peur ou bien…

\- Ell'd, tu n'es pas fou et je sais que tu n'as pas peur, même quand tu le devrais, le rassura son frère en souriant et en pressant un peu plus fort son épaule contre la sienne. Par contre, dans notre famille, il existe des dons pour entrapercevoir l'avenir. Je ne l'ai pas, mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu n'en sois pas capable.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi net. C'est juste une vague impression et cette boule au ventre qui ne me quitte pas depuis que nous avons commencé à traquer ce groupe d'orc. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé… Enfin, pas à ce point...

\- Tu as peut-être besoin d'un peu de repos toi aussi.

\- Non, je ne suis pas fatigué. Je suis juste inquiet. Je suis persuadé qu'ils nous observent et… que l'aube sera mauvaise.

Elrohir ne dit rien, mais ne bougea pas pour autant, restant aux côtés de son frère qui redevint silencieux pendant que ses yeux se perdaient de nouveau sur les contreforts de la montagne et qu'il se blottissait à son tour contre son épaule sans même s'en rendre réellement compte.

...

Avant que les premières lueurs de l'aube ne s'éveillent, Elrohir décida de suivre les pressentiments de son frère. Agilement, il dévala l'escalier pour rejoindre la salle des Gardes et secoua doucement l'épaule d'Arathorn. Le Dùnedain grogna, mais entrouvrit les yeux.

\- Il se passe quelque chose maître elfe ?

\- Mon frère craint du mouvement sur les contreforts qui nous surplombent reprenons les chevaux.

Arathorn hocha la tête. Si les elfes craignaient une embuscade, il était plus prudent de ne pas rester plus longtemps ici. Rapidement, il se redressa et l'aida à réveiller le reste de ses hommes.

En seulement quelques minutes, tous étaient sur le pied de guerre et ils redescendirent de la ville pour rejoindre Elladan qui les attendait prêt de leurs chevaux. A son attitude, Elrohir comprit qu'il était toujours nerveux, même si cela ne devait pas être perceptible pour les Hommes. Son jumeau lui effleura donc le bras pour tenter de l'apaiser, murmurant au passage.

\- Allons-y.

...

En file indienne, les deux elfes et le groupe de Rôdeur dévalèrent l'ancienne chaussée de la cité en ruines pour gagner les rives du lac. Arathorn tourna la tête en direction de la montagne, la scrutant des yeux.

\- Les orcs ont des caches dans tous les recoins, il est fort dommage que nous n'ayons pu les rattraper avant que ceux-ci ne disparaissent dans Emyn Uial. Peut-être devrions-nous les traquer dans les monts.

\- Si mon expérience m'a appris quelque chose c'est que les montagnes sont le terrain de prédilection des orcs, répondit sombrement Elladan sans parvenir à retenir un frémissement.

\- Mon frère a raison. Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour ça et …

Subitement, l'elfe se tut, car en tournant la tête, il venait de repérer du mouvement, là sur les contreforts de la montagne. Pendant un temps, les orcs avaient dû espérer qu'ils fassent l'erreur de les suivre dans les goulets étroits, mais maintenant qu'ils venaient de comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas, ils avaient changé de tactique… Ils attaquaient !

\- Ils arrivent ! Hurla donc Elrohir pour les prévenir.

Elladan comme Arathorn comprirent qu'il avait raison et le chef des Rôdeurs hurla à ses hommes.

\- Entrainons-les en direction de la plaine, obligeons-les à combattre à découvert !

Aussitôt, les cavaliers partirent au galop sauf Elladan que la boule au ventre grandissante sembla clouer sur place. En avant, son frère pivota sur la selle de son cheval tout en empoignant son arc et en encochant une flèche. En le voyant statique, il cria tout en lâchant sa flèche.

\- Ell'd ! _Tolo hi **[Viens maintenant]** !_

Le sifflement de la flèche de son frère et son cri semblèrent le sortir de sa torpeur. Elladan se redressa et partit au galop à son tour. Ressentir ces désagréables impressions était une chose, mais elles ne devaient pas le paralyser. Rapidement, il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Les orcs étaient nombreux et ils montaient des wargs, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle, surtout que l'aube était en train de se lever.

...

Les orcs poussaient des cris de bêtes tandis qu'ils faisaient accélérer leurs repoussantes montures pour rattraper les Rôdeurs et leurs compagnons aux oreilles pointues.

Elladan avait rejoint son frère et, une fois à sa hauteur, comme lui, il avait pivoté sur sa selle pour pouvoir plus facilement manier son arc. C'était bien plus simple que d'avoir à se contorsionner. Toutefois, assez rapidement, les deux frères se rendirent compte que les orcs étaient en train de gagner du terrain et que bientôt, ils n'auraient plus le temps de jouer aux acrobates. Ils s'adressèrent donc un regard simultané, pivotèrent sur leurs selles pour se mettre dans le bon sens, passèrent rapidement leurs arcs en bandoulière et firent pivoter leurs chevaux tout en tirant leurs longs sabres et en hurlant.

\- Ils sont sur nous ! Demi-tour !

Aux ordres des deux Elrondions, les Rôdeurs firent effectuer un demi-tour à leurs montures et dégainèrent eux aussi leurs épées. Ils eurent juste le temps d'effectuer la manœuvre que les orcs furent déjà sur eux. Le premier choc fut violent et si Elrohir parvint à décapiter le premier orc qui passa à sa portée, son warg blessa mortellement son cheval. L'elfe s'abattit sur le sol et eut le temps de percevoir le cri de son frère avant qu'il ne roule lourdement aux pieds de ses ennemis.

\- Elr' !

Le désespoir contenu dans sa voix pendant qu'il prononçait le diminutif qu'ils s'étaient trouvé gamin, un peu par défi un soir où ils s'ennuyaient, suffit à le remettre sur pieds. Toutefois, il ne fut pas assez rapide pour esquiver une autre charge et l'un des warg le percuta au niveau de l'épaule droite.

Elrohir roula de nouveau sur le sol, légèrement ensuqué et se retrouva au milieu des pattes des chevaux et des gueules béantes et puantes des wargs. Un sifflement désagréable résonna à ses oreilles et il tenta une nouvelle fois de se relever. Il devait combatte… Il ne pouvait pas rester une cible groggy. Il poussa donc sur ses jambes, titubant et secouant la tête pour se reprendre. Il eut à peine le temps d'essayer de rendre sa vision moins floue qu'il vit un orc lui foncer de nouveau dessus. Sauf qu'au même moment, il sentit le bras d'un cavalier le prendre par la taille. Instinctivement, il comprit que c'était son frère, alors il s'accrocha à lui et se hissa sur la selle de derrière lui.

D'un grand coup d'épée circulaire, Elladan décapita l'orc qui leur fonçait dessus. Sa hache vola dans les airs et Elrohir, qui reprenait enfin ses esprits l'empoigna avant de fracasser la crâne d'un adversaire et d'exploser la mâchoire de son hideuse monture.

Un peu rassuré de le voir agir de la sorte, Elladan lui jeta un petit coup d'œil en souriant.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui merci. Juste un peu sonné, répondit son frère en agrippant solidement la taille de son jumeau d'une main. Refait un passage. On va leur montrer ce qu'il en coûte de tenter de me piétiner !

\- Tu es rancunier aujourd'hui, lui lança son frère sous forme de boutade tout en faisant faire un demi-tour à son cheval.

Elrohir ne répondit pas, se contentant de faire tournoyer la hache de combat qu'il avait récupéré au passage. Quand cette bataille serait finie, il irait rechercher son épée, mais pour le moment, la hache ferait parfaitement l'affaire ! Elladan manœuvra donc pour repasser au milieu des lignes ennemies. Sans qu'ils n'aient à se concerter, il brandit son épée du côté droit et Elrohir, sa hache du côté gauche. Ensemble, les deux frères firent de lourds dégâts parmi les rangs ennemis avant d'en jaillir de l'autre côté.

Elladan fit pivoter une nouvelle fois sa monture, s'apprêtant à recommencer la même manœuvre quand son frère lui cria.

\- Ell'd ! Sur la droite !

Avec un sursaut, il tourna la tête dans la direction indiquée par son frère et découvrit un orc plus massif, sans doute le chef en train d'armer son arc. Avec un sourire sadique, il visait un homme parmi les Rôdeurs.

\- Arathorn ! Hurla Elrohir en lançant sa hache.

Cette dernière traversa les airs, se plantant dans le cou de l'orc qui s'abattit durement sur le sol, mais ce dernier avait eu le temps de tirer son trait et la scène, dans la tête des deux frères sembla se dérouler au ralenti… dramatiquement au ralenti.

Alerté par le cri d'Elrohir, Arathorn eut le temps de se retourner avant que la flèche ne l'atteigne au visage. La pointe effilée le toucha sur la droite, glissa sur sa peau et transperça son œil. Le quinzième Chef des Dùnedains du Nord eut le temps de laisser échapper un hoquet de douleur, de penser à la prophétie de Dirhael, à sa tendre épouse, à son enfant d'à peine deux ans, puis la douleur explosa dans son crâne, le faisant hurler une dernière fois avant que son corps ne tombe durement au sol.

Devant une telle scène d'horreur, les Elrondion poussèrent un cri de rage et repartirent au combat avec toute la fureur dont ils étaient capables. Elrohir sauta même de la monture de son frère, roula sur le sol et referma la main sur son épée qu'il venait de retrouver. Le combat reprit avec acharnement tandis qu'ils encourageaient les Rôdeurs à ne pas céder à leur chagrin. Les Orcs en furent rapidement désorganisés et ils finirent par fuir sans demander leur reste.

Un silence pesant retomba subitement sur le champ de bataille. Un silence atroce qui rappela à Elladan cette fichue angoisse qui ne le quittait pas depuis deux jours… Elle était là, la raison… Quelqu'un allait bien mourir… Quelqu'un qu'il aurait aimé sauver.

Alors qu'il se tenait debout, parfaitement immobile, Elrohir tomba à genoux à côté du corps d'Arathorn qu'il retourna avec déférence pour l'allonger sur le dos. La vision de cette flèche à la hampe noire dépassant de son visage lui donna la nausée et il redressa la tête observant les Rôdeurs qui se mirent à genoux tous ensemble, pleurant et priant pour la mort de leur chef. Au milieu de toutes ces plaintes, seul Elladan resta debout… Il aurait dû empêcher ça !

OoooO

Les larmes de Gilraen devant la dépouille sans vie de son époux furent un second coup de poignard dans le cœur de l'elfe qui ne parvenait pas à se pardonner de ne pas avoir compris que les Orcs cherchaient à abattre en priorité le jeune chef des Dùnedains. A côté de lui, Elrohir le vit pâlir et sentit bien qu'il était à deux doigts de défaillir, alors il se rapprocha de lui et glissa son bras sous le sien. Elladan frémit et s'y cramponna tout en se blottissant contre son épaule.

\- Tout est de ma faute.

\- Non… Ne dis pas ça… C'est la faute de nos ennemis et de cette menace qui se précise…

Elladan n'en était toujours pas persuadé, mais il appréciait les efforts de son frère et surtout sa présence à ses côtés. En fait, il ne savait comment il ferait si un jour il n'était plus là à ses côtés. Ses tremblements se firent plus forts et il tourna la tête pour l'appuyer sur son épaule, pendant que la tension le quittait et que les larmes les terrassaient. Elrohir pivota doucement et glissa un bras derrière les épaules de son frère pour l'attirer vraiment dans ses bras. Elladan se laissa faire et glissa sa tête dans son cou. Elrohir sentit ses larmes couler sur sa peau et ses tremblements toujours aussi fort, alors, il le berça doucement, posant sa tête sur la sienne et lui murmurant des mots doux et apaisant en sindar au creux de l'oreille.

OoooO

Le moment des funérailles avaient été particulièrement pénible pour tout le monde, mais le quinzième Chef des Dùnedains reposait en paix, au côté de son père et de son frère. Il laissait à son peuple un jeune chef de deux ans à peine, sur lequel allait veiller farouchement son épouse… Mais quel serait donc l'avenir de cet enfant dans un monde qui devenait aussi violent ? Malgré les mots mâtinés d'espoir de sa grand-mère maternelle, est-ce qu'il pourrait réellement aider à son peuple à avancer ? Elladan n'avait pas la réponse à cette question. Il était venu après les autres et s'était laissé tomber à genoux en face de la tombe de son ami. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps, il était là, en train de se recueillir, quand une main se glissa sur son épaule.

Elladan sursauta et se retourna, tombant sur la main de son frère l'invitant à se redresser.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps de partir Ell'd, vient.

L'elfe prit la main de son frère et le laissa le remettre sur ses pieds.

\- Partir où ?

\- Il faut rentrer chez nous.

\- Tu veux que nous les abandonnions maintenant que nous n'avons pas réussie à les protéger ?

\- Ell'd ! Soupira son frère en prenant sa joue entre ses mains. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Le fils d'Arathorn est jeune, trop jeune pour rester ici. Les Orcs savent qu'ils ont tué son père. Cela leur laisse l'opportunité de mettre fin à la lignée des Dùnedains, nous ne pouvons pas laisser ce drame se produire. Il faut accompagner Gilraen et le petit auprès d'_ada _**_[Papa]_**… Il saura quoi faire… Tu comprends.

\- Oui, pardonne-moi. Hâtons-nous. Je ne laisserai pas cet enfant courir le moindre risque.

Elrohir hocha la tête et remonta en direction des petites maisons du village. Juste avant de le rejoindre, il écouta son frère murmurer pendant qu'il posait une dernière fois ses yeux sur les tombes.

\- _Hiro hyn hî__dh ab__ 'w__an__ath **[Puissent-ils trouver la paix après la mort]**._

OoooO

Elrond avait un air triste et grave quand il se pencha sur Gilraen pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes. La jeune femme ne dit rien et l'observa droit dans les yeux. Elle y lut de la peine, de la compassion et elle s'accrocha en retour à ses mains, laissant ses larmes enfin couler.

\- Je ne voulais pas pleurer, mais je ne peux plus garder cette douleur en moi, je vous demande pardon _aran nín _**_[mon seigneur]_**, partout j'aurais dû le savoir… Mon père disait qu'il me serait enlevé tôt.

\- Je sais et vous n'avez pas à vous excuser pour vos larmes, je sais la douleur de perdre l'être aimé. Je partage votre peine…

\- Je ne pleure pas que pour moi… Mon fils ne se souviendra jamais de son père, de sa bonté d'âme, de son courage…

\- Vous serez là pour lui raconter.

\- Je me sens tellement lasse.

\- Sa mort est si récente, cela est bien normal.

Gilraen soupira et hocha doucement la tête, restant silencieuse pendant quelques secondes avant de murmurer.

\- J'ai peur _aran nín._

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour l'avenir. Aragorn est si petit… Nos ennemis sont si barbares…

\- Ne craigniez rien à ce sujet. Mes fils ont eu raison de vous ramener avec eux. Votre fils grandira ici, dans ce lieu protégé, vos ennemis ne le retrouveront pas et il aura tout l'amour qui lui permettra de grandir sereinement grâce à vous.

\- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais rester éternellement ici alors que mon peuple souffre hors de cette vallée. Ils ont besoin de moi.

\- Ça aussi, je le comprends, mais donnez-vous du temps. Votre fils a besoin de vous.

\- Je sais… Je ne dis pas que je partirai dans l'heure… Mais je sais qu'un jour je retournerai là-bas.

\- Ce jour-là, je ne vous retiendrez pas et votre fils sera comme les miens…

\- Les orcs vont le chercher…

\- Alors nous le cacherons.

\- Malgré les murs de cette cité, je ne serai jamais tranquille.

\- Alors dans ce cas, gardons son titre et son nom pour nous… Faisons en sorte qu'il grandisse sans crainte, ni pression.

\- Que me proposez-vous ? De lui cacher qui il est ?

\- Au moins pour un temps…

\- Mais son nom est si caractéristique de notre peuple.

\- Changeons-le pour conserver son innocence.

\- Le changer ? Cet enfant porte l'espoir de tout mon peuple…

\- Estel, la coupa Elrond.

\- Estel ? Demanda Gilraen un peu surprise.

\- S'il est l'espoir de votre peuple, donnons-lui en le nom… Estel… C'est un joli nom qui le protégera.

\- Oui… Estel… Cela me plaît. Merci pour tout _aran nín_. Estel… il le restera tant qu'il sera à vos côtés…


	32. Si proche du palais

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

**Faisant suite à « L'histoire d'un roi » et « L'histoire d'un prince », voici une série de plusieurs moments s'attachant aux combats menés par les Elfes d'Imladris et de Vertbois alors que le danger se fait de plus en plus présent. Après avoir consacré ces deux premières tomes à Thranduil et Legolas, j'avais envie de parler un peu plus de la famille d'Elrond, ce sera chose faite dés le 1er chapitre de cette fic.**

* * *

_**Retour en forêt noire ;)**_

* * *

**Une patrouille tourne mal. L'Ombre se rapproche. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

**_L'HISTOIRE DE DEUX ROYAUMES_**

_**Chapitre 32 : Si proche du palais**_

Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher sur Taur-e-ndaedelos et la nuit serait bien pire encore, car c'était à ce moment là que sortaient les créatures les plus dangereuses, les orcs les plus barbares, les araignées les plus veineuses. Legolas le savait mais, malgré tous ses efforts, le jeune prince du Bois de l'Effroi ne pouvait progresser aussi vite qu'il le voulait.

Chaque pas était douloureux et maîtrisé. Chaque pas était une lutte. Ces derniers temps, les elfes avaient eu de la chance. Coup sur coup, ils avaient localisés trois incursions d'orcs qu'ils avaient maîtrisés avec une dextérité et une précision assez impressionnante… Une dextérité qui les avait poussés à redevenir un peu trop confiants, ce qui n'était jamais bon. Legolas le savait pourtant, avec eux, il ne fallait pas se relâcher. Pourtant, les Elfes Sylvains avaient commis cette erreur, les succès de la dernière année les poussant à se croire redevenu plus fort grâce à une vigilance extrême et l'aide de la magie. Ils avaient pensé pouvoir espérer une longue période d'accalmie, les orcs se lassant peu à peu des attaques perdues contre l'enclave elfique, mais cette fois ce n'était pas le cas. Contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient vécu par le passé, les Orcs ne paraissaient pas décidés à contourner les terres du seigneur Thranduil. Le plus court chemin était de passer par leur domaine ? Alors, ils allaient s'entêter ! Ce qui n'était pas bon pour les Elfes qui tentaient par tous les moyens de protéger leurs terres et leurs gens, mais qui à force de harcèlement pouvaient finir par céder.

Comme souvent depuis qu'il s'était remis et immunisé contre le poison noir des orcs, Legolas avait été volontaire pour mener la patrouille des éclaireurs de la journée. Cela faisait une semaine que tout était calme et il espérait que cela allait encore continuer, surtout que son père avait prévu une fête pour le solstice afin de changer les idées de tout le monde. Le Roi savait qu'en temps de guerre, les distractions étaient toutes aussi importantes que les entraînements. D'ailleurs, Legolas avait hâte de rentrer pour en profiter un peu lui aussi. Il y aurait des chants et de la danse, peut-être qu'il pourrait en voler une à Tauriel, cela faisait si longtemps que les deux jeunes elfes n'avaient pas passé un peu de temps ensembles loin des patrouilles, du terrain d'entraînement ou de l'armurerie.

Peut-être que ses pensées l'avaient un peu déconcentrées… Peut-être que c'était à cause de cela qu'il avait manqué de vigilance. Quoi qu'il en fût, les guerriers elfes étaient tombés sur un groupe d'orc qu'ils avaient attaqué avant que ces derniers ne reçoivent des renforts en nombre et qu'ils se retrouvent encerclés… Encerclés et totalement à la merci de leurs ennemis, coincé dans un recoin reculé et sans issues possibles.

Inexorablement, le combat avait tourné à leur désavantage et malgré toute la hargne dont les elfes avaient fait preuve, ils avaient été massacrés… tous… un à un… De manière implacable… Les quelques semaines de trêves étaient finies… L'ennemi était à nouveau là, plus dangereux et barbare que jamais, leur rappelant que la guerre ne cesserait qu'une fois que toute vie aurait été fauchée.

Legolas avait tout fait pour tenter de les sauver, mais les orcs avaient été sans pitié. Un à un, les elfes étaient tombés sous la violence de leurs coups. Un à un il les avait vu ou entendu mourir autour de lui. Le jeune prince avait été impuissants à les sauver et même impuissant à se protéger lui-même… Dans le fracas du combat, il avait tenté avant tout de défendre les siens. Il avait été tellement concentré sur l'affrontement direct qu'il avait négligé le fait que tous les orcs ne combattaient pas en corps à corps. Certains étaient plus vicieux, surtout quand ils se savaient plus faibles… La flèche noire l'avait frappé dans le dos, sous l'épaule droite, se logeant directement dans son poumon. Legolas avait basculé en avant et s'était retrouvé à genoux pendant que la tête lui tournait et que son corps tremblait à cause du manque d'air lié à l'impact.

Il avait vaguement entendu les cris des derniers elfes autour de lui avant d'avoir eu l'impression d'être à deux doigts de perdre connaissance, mais quand deux orcs s'étaient approchés de lui en ricanant, lui lançant qu'ils allaient lui trancher la gorge en prenant tout leur temps, il avait refusé de céder à l'abime, refusé de les laisser l'achever comme un animal blessé.

Rassemblant ses forces, le prince des elfes sylvains était parvenu à se redresser sur ses jambes chancelantes. D'une main ferme, mais tremblante, il en avait tué un avant de se laisser tomber dans la rivière. Ce n'était calculé qu'à moitié, mais cela avait eu l'effet escompté… Le courant l'avait emporté et les orcs n'avaient pas cherché à le rattraper. Toutefois, cette idée avait fini de le vider de ses forces, car les eaux étaient sauvages, tumultueuses et il avait dû lutter pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Il venait d'échapper à une horde de barbares, il ne pouvait pas périr noyé ! Alors, il s'était accroché, nageant comme il pouvait, hurlant de douleur lorsqu'il devait bouger son bras blessé, ingurgitant de l'eau qui l'asphyxiait un peu plus à chaque fois. Après de longue minutes à lutter, Legolas était parvenu à se rapprocher et de la rive et il était sortit de l'eau environ une demi lieue en contrebas du lieu de l'attaque. Dans un premier temps, il s'était écroulé sur la berge, cherchant à reprendre son souffle et perdant sans doute connaissance pendant un laps de temps inconnu puisqu'il se redressa en sursaut, haletant de douleur et que sa vision un peu floue, lui fit comprendre que la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber… Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Il devait se relever.

Sauf que cela promettait d'être difficile. L'elfe ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté inconscient mais, à son réveil il avait constaté que la douleur était de plus en plus grande. Elle semblait aspirer les forces qui lui restaient et il ne bougea pas tout de suite, se demandant s'il ne devait pas tout simplement fermer les yeux et se laisser aller… Cela aurait si simple, si tentant… et il les aurait retrouvé… Sa mère… Son frère… Il avait longtemps pensé que les années atténueraient ses douleurs, sauf que ce n'était pas le cas. L'absence était toujours douloureuse, les larmes toujours aussi présentes quand il pensait à eux. Toutefois, un autre visage était passé devant ses yeux, celui de son père et il avait su qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça… Il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Alors, il avait redressé la tête, refusant de céder et de se laisser mourir. Malgré la souffrance, il avait poussé sur ses jambes pour se redresser avant de prendre la direction de l'est pour gagner le chemin qui le ramènerait chez lui…

Legolas marchait donc depuis plus de deux heures pour regagner la cité des elfes sylvains, sentant que chaque pas devenait de plus en plus difficile… il avait tellement mal… Mais sa blessure était dans le dos et il ne pouvait pas en prendre soin pour tenter de se soulager. La souffrance était de plus en plus importante et il avait des difficultés pour respirer. Chaque pas lui demandait un effort presque surhumain. Ses poumons le brûlaient et des quintes de toux de plus en plus violentes secouaient son corps épuisé. Legolas s'immobilisa, trembla de fièvre, de douleur et cracha du sang. Un long frémissement remonta le long de son échine. C'était presque fini. Il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

Sa main se plaqua sur un tronc d'arbres à sa gauche pour ne pas s'écrouler. Il connaissait cette forêt comme sa poche. Malgré le danger, il la parcourait depuis qu'il était en âge de marcher. Il savait qu'il n'était pas loin du palais… Comme il savait aussi que cela n'avait pas d'importance, car ses dernières forces étaient en train de l'abandonner définitivement. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Sa vue devenait floue. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Ses jambes tremblaient… Il ne ferait pas les derniers pas qui lui restaient.

Pourtant, entre les arbres, il devinait dans la pénombre la première ceinture des fortifications du palais. Il était proche, si proche… Il pouvait presque apercevoir les premières sentinelles, là-bas non loin de l'étroit pont qui menait à la porte principale, mais subitement, ses jambes cédèrent sous lui et il s'écroula sur le sol en gémissant avant que l'ombre ne le fasse basculer dans l'inconscience… Si proche, mais sans espoir de retour… pas cette fois… C'était l'épreuve de trop…

OoooO

Dans le palais, Thranduil tentait de ne pas montrer à ses conseillers, occupés à lui faire leurs interminables rapports, l'inquiétude qui commençait à le ronger. Certes, les dangers étaient plus diffus ces derniers temps, mais le Roi était sûr que cela n'était qu'une vilenie de plus de la part des orcs et son angoisse ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses, surtout qu'elle grandissait à chaque minute un peu plus. Les éclaireurs de Legolas auraient dû revenir au palais depuis plusieurs heures, ors, personne n'avait de leur nouvelle et, même si son cœur de Roi lui disait que ce n'était qu'un petit groupe et qu'il ne devait pas mettre en danger plus d'hommes pour les retrouver, son cœur de père lui disait que quelque chose de terrible avait dû se passer et il avait peur… Peur que son fils soit en danger ou pire… Peur que son fils soit tombé… Mais, pour le moment, il rejetait cette idée… Il y avait cette espèce de lien entre le père et le fils… Quelque chose d'inexplicable et d'incompréhensible, mais qui lui disait qu'il était en vie même si… Même si Thranduil était sûr qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, encore une fois, et qu'il avait besoin de lui… C'était atroce… Comme si toutes les Forces Démoniaques de a création s'étaient mises en tête de lui prendre son fils… L'harcelant dés qu'il mettait un pied dehors, cherchant à le tuer par tous les moyens… Seulement, c'était différent cette fois… Même s'il avait l'impression qu'il était perdu et qu'il souffrait… Le souci était que contrairement à d'autres fois, Thranduil ne savait pas où chercher. La forêt était vaste… Retrouver Legolas prendrait du temps, même s'il se demandait s'il lui en restait. Le Roi tourna la tête vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur la falaise. Le soleil déclinait… Legolas aurait dû rentrer. S'il était blessé, passer la nuit dehors était synonyme de mort tellement des créatures de cauchemars hantaient la nuit. Thranduil frissonna de peur. Son enfant était là, dehors, il sentait qu'il souffrait. Il ne savait pas où il était, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour le retrouver, il était dangereux de sortir à cette heure, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il ne laisserait pas son fils passer la nuit dehors sans chercher à comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Alors, devant les yeux éberlués de ses conseillers, le roi des elfes sylvains sortit de la pièce en criant.

\- Gohenlass… Tu me feras un rapport…

Le fils adoptif du Roi qui suivait tout ça de loin, dans un coin de la pièce, sursauta de surprise pendant que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui. Il tenta immédiatement d'adopter une posture plus noble pendant qu'il bredouilla de manière assez maladroite.

\- Je m'y engage _adar_.

Thranduil lui adressa un hochement de tête rempli de gratitude et sortit de la pièce pour gagner rapidement sa chambre. Il retira sa lourde cape de cérémonie pour enfiler des habits plus confortable et empoigna ses deux sabres avant de sortir. Si son fils était en danger, il devait être prêt à le défendre… Même si pour le moment, il devait surtout essayer de le retrouver…

Le Roi dévala rapidement les escaliers pour gagner les écuries, ne prêtant pas attention aux rires et aux préparatifs pour la fête. Elle devait commencer cette nuit, mais il n'avait plus le cœur à se distraire, pas même à boire ce soir. Il fallait qu'il retrouve Legolas le plus rapidement possible.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas Tauriel qui tenta de l'interpeler en vain. Voir le Roi en armure, s'apprêtant à quitter le palais alors qu'une fête allait commencer n'était pas bon signe. Elle devait trouver Gohenlass pour lui demander ce qui se passait.

OoooO

Legolas était toujours étendu à plat ventre sur le sol. Bien qu'inconscient, il était évident qu'il souffrait de plus en plus. Son corps tremblait légèrement et, sans soins, il y avait peu de chance qu'il passe la nuit. Le jeune prince des bois semblait de plus en plus faible, presque déjà mort. Au fil de minutes, son souffle se fit difficile, sifflants et son corps tremblait de plus en plus. Il agonisait et il était presque trop tard lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre.

Débouchant des buissons, monté sur son majestueux cervidé hors normes, Thranduil balaya les environs de son regard cristallin et remarqua un corps étendu sur le sol, un corps du dos duquel dépassait la hampe d'une longue flèche noire… un corps qu'il reconnut presque instantanément et un cri se noua dans sa gorge.

\- Legolas !

Le roi des elfes sylvains se laissa glisser de sa monture et traversa à grandes enjambées la clairière pour se jeter à genoux à côté de son fils tout en continuant de l'appeler.

\- Legolas !

Le roi nota la sueur sur son visage et les tremblements de son corps. Il était en vie, mais il agonisait lentement. Il agonisait alors qu'il était là… à seulement quelques encablures du palais et qu'il l'avait retrouvé juste en laissant son instinct le guider. Sa main pressa la joue de son enfant grièvement blessé pendant qu'il murmurait tout en essayant de lui transmettre des encouragements en pressant doucement sa joue.

\- _Ion nìn **[Mon fils]**_…

Comme s'il avait sentit la présence de son père, le jeune elfe entrouvrit les yeux en gémissant de douleur. Thranduil frémit en ressentant sa souffrance et sa profonde faiblesse.

\- Legolas ?

\- _Ada **[Papa]**_… Murmura péniblement le blessé en toussotant légèrement.

\- Mon petit garçon, ne t'en fais pas, je suis là…

Thranduil glissa les mains sous la poitrine de Legolas et le souleva du sol avec délicatesse, faisant attention à la flèche plantée dans son dos. Le jeune elfe gémit en toussant de plus en plus durement. Thranduil frissonna en comprenant que son poumon était très sérieusement touché et qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir très longtemps dans ces conditions. Son cœur se serra à la pensée funeste qu'il ne le ramènerait peut-être pas vivant au palais alors qu'il était juste à côté. Un terrible sentiment d'injustice s'empara de lui. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas le perdre lui aussi. Alors le roi serra plus fort son jeune fils dans ses bras, cherchant à lui transmettre de sa force avant de le hisser sur la selle de sa monture et de reprendre le chemin du palais.

OoooO

Torse nu, Legolas était à plat ventre sur son lit. Son corps tremblait toujours et il avait les yeux clos. Son dos était recouvert de sang frais et séché et la flèche dépassait toujours entre ses deux vertèbres. Thranduil était assis sur le bord du lit, à côté de sa tête et lui caressait doucement la joue tout en murmurant des phrases d'encouragement en elfique pendant qu'un guérisseur était penché sur la blessure du jeune prince.

\- Allez mon fils, ne laisse pas l'ombre et la souffrance l'emporter sur ta force… Il faut tenir…

Le roi laissa sa main sur la joue de son fils qui tremblait toujours légèrement tout en redressant la tête en direction du guérisseur.

\- Il est tellement chaud.

\- La flèche diffuse un poison dans son corps, cela devient une habitude chez nos ennemis, Je dois retirer cette flèche, dit ce dernier en agrippant la hampe. Tenez le votre altesse.

Thranduil frémit et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son fils pour l'empêcher de se cabrer pendant que le guérisseur tira la flèche d'un coup sec. Bien qu'inconscient, le corps du jeune elfe se cabra et il gémit pendant que plus de sang se mit à couler de sa plaie, tâchant les draps et prouvant au roi que son état était une nouvelle fois des plus précaires. Thranduil lutta contre ses émotions avant de relâcher doucement les épaules de son enfant. Legolas haletait doucement et les yeux du roi fixèrent l'impressionnante flèche noire que le guérisseur avait laissé tomber sur le sol. La pointe était si imposante qu'il se demanda comment son fils pourrait s'en sortir et une vague de désespoir fut à deux doigts de le submerger.

Ignorant volontairement la peine de son souverain, le guérisseur se mit à travailler sur la profonde blessure, parvenant à arrêter l'hémorragie du jeune prince avant de lui faire un solide pansement.

Pendant tous les soins qu'il procura à son fils, Thranduil se tût, caressant la joue de son enfant tout en lui serrant la main. Le roi était incapable de parler parce qu'il savait que le moindre mot provoquerait ses larmes et que ce n'était pas digne d'un roi… Il ne devait pas pleurer… Pas tout de suite…

Le guérisseur finit ses soins et redressa la tête vers son roi dont il perçu toute la dignité malgré la peine qu'il pouvait lire dans son attitude.

\- J'ai fais ce qu'il fallait _âr nìn **[Mon Roi]**_, maintenant il faut attendre de voir comment son corps lutte contre le poison. Les orcs en inventent chaque mois de nouveaux, j'essaie de trouver de bon antidote, comme ceux que m'a enseigné le seigneur Elrond, mais je sais qu'il reste toujours un doute…

\- _Hannon le **[Merci]**_… Murmura Thranduil. Vous pouvez nous laisser. Après tout, c'est un jour de fête.

\- Je sais, mais je peux rester _âr nìn_, murmura le guérisseur.

\- Non… Il n'y a rien que puisse faire de plus ici ?

\- Non.

\- Alors laisse-nous, je vais le veiller.

\- Bien _âr nín_, le remercia le guérisseur avant de se lever et de sortir de la pièce.

Quand la porte claqua, Thranduil frémit et se courba en deux pour déposer sa tête contre celle de son fils en murmurant.

\- Je t'en supplie. Il faut tenir bon ma petite feuille. Toutes ces fois où cette guerre tente de t'arracher à moi… Alors que j'ai tellement besoin de toi, ma petite feuille.

Toute sa peine jaillit en ces quelques mots et le roi se mit à pleurer, incapable de continuer à lutter contre sa douleur. Son enfant était si faible. Il était totalement terrifié et impuissant. Thranduil n'envisageait pas de le perdre. Au fil des guerres et des combats, il avait déjà tellement perdu alors perdre son fils était inenvisageable. Surtout qu'il ne cessait de se faire des reproches… Dés la première heure de retard il aurait dû comprendre… Mais il n'avait rien fait… Laissant cet enfant qu'il aimait tant, souffrir pendant des heures avant de se lancer à sa recherche. Comme c'était ridicule ! Il le savait pourtant qu'il était l'une des cibles privilégiées des orcs. Le voir dans un tel état à quelques mois d'intervalle le brisa en deux.

\- _Goheno nìn **[Pardonne-moi]**…_ Comment j'ai pu laisser passer autant de temps avant de venir te chercher. Ne meurs pas… Je t'en supplie… _Melin le hêr nìn **[Je t'aime mon enfant]**… Avo vado… ngell nìn, avo vado **[Ne pars pas... S'il te plaît, ne pars pas]**…_

Thranduil se tût pour pleurer pendant qu'il remarqua que son jeune fils avait encore de grosses difficultés pour respirer. Le roi frémit… Il agonisait lentement… Mais il n'était pas prêt à la perdre pas de cette manière, pas alors qu'il était là, à quelques centaines de mètres de la maison et qu'il ne l'avait pas aidé plus tôt. Il fallait qu'il survive.

\- Je t'en supplie… _Respire_… Ne me laisse pas…

Comme si les larmes et les suppliques de son père avaient finies par l'atteindre, Legolas frémit et entrouvrit les yeux en laissant échapper une longue plaine de douleur. Thranduil se redressa un peu, caressant avec douceur l'arrière de sa tête tout en l'empêchant de bouger.

\- Hey. Legolas. Ne fais pas de gestes brusques. Il faut que tu restes allongé à plat ventre et sans faire trop de mouvements, le temps que l'antidote élimine le poison dans ton corps.

\- _Ada_… J'ai mal…

\- Je sais mon tout petit, je suis avec toi.

Le corps du jeune elfe trembla légèrement pendant qu'il se mit à toussoter. Son père frémit et lutta contre le sentiment d'impuissance qui lui vrillait les tripes. Il était si difficile de le regarder souffrir, de l'entendre gémir. Il avait besoin d'apaisement, de tendresse et de douceur. La musique arrivait par vague jusqu'au Chambre de Guérison, alors Thranduil se laisser porter lui aussi et pendant qu'il caressait toujours sa joue, cherchant à lui transmettre sa force et son mort, il se mit à chanter… mais par n'importe quelle chanson, il entonna une complainte douce et enfantine, une complainte qu'Idelwën chantait à leur enfant quand il était tout petit, une complainte qui finit par l'endormir malgré ses douleurs, c'était toujours ça de prit… Son corps lui réclamait du repos, comme trop souvent en ce moment…

OoooO

Deux jours plus tard, lorsque Legolas ouvrit les yeux, ses efforts ne furent pas accueillis par les encouragements de son père, mais par le sourire de Tauriel qui se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Legolas qui souffrait toujours, mais à un degré moindre, apprécia l'attention, comme le fait qu'elle glissa plus d'oreillers sous sa tête pour l'aider à chasser les crampes qu'il avait dans le cou. Rester à plat ventre pendant des heures n'était pas une position très agréable à la longue et son corps hurlait son envie de changer de position, ce qui lui avait totalement interdit le guérisseur.

\- Tu te sens bien comme ça ?

\- Oui, merci…

Tauriel sourit une nouvelle fois. Elle avait été terrifiée quand elle avait appris la nouvelle. Elle avait quitté la fête pour se réfugier dans sa chambre et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il avait fallu plusieurs heures à Gohenlass pour l'apaiser et la forcer à prendre un peu de repos. Alors, en le voyant à nouveau conscient, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. Il passait bien trop souvent proche de la mort en ce moment, elle ne savait pas comme elle le prendrait.

Alors, elle avait décide de le veiller et de ne pas quitter son chevet. Tout était compliqué tant qu'il était obligé de rester à plat ventre. Elle le vit passer sa lange sur ses lèvres et trempa un tissus dans de l'eau fraiche qu'elle tamponna doucement ses lèvres. Legolas apprécia là aussi le geste et il lui sourit.

\- Tu ferais une très bonne guérisseuse.

Elle sourit, mais frémit subitement lorsqu'il se remit à tousser. Elle vit son corps se contracter et Tauriel posa une main sur son épaule pour le soutenir. La quinte de toux dura quelques minutes, le laissant totalement épuisé. Le poison s'était résorbé, mais la plaie était encore grave et loin d'être guérie. Tauriel continua à lui passer un linge humide sur le visage et les épaules, parvint même à le faire boire un peu et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front avant de se redresser et de prendre doucement sa main.

\- Je reste vers toi.

Legolas sourit et laissa ses yeux se fermaient. Il se sentait faible, dans la douleur et épuisé, mais elle était là. Ce n'était pas le petit moment d'intimité dont il avait rêvé, mais existait bel et bien. C'était déjà ça, alors il s'accrocha à sa main avant de sombrer de nouveau dans un sommeil à demi voulu.

...

Debout prêt de la porte de sa chambre, Thranduil et Gohenlass ne perdaient rien d la scène tendre qui se déroulait entre les deux jeunes gens. Cela avait même tendance à perturber le Roi qui ne perçut réellement que la fin de la phrase du guérisseur qui tentait pourtant par tous les moyens de le rassurer.

\- Tout ira bien pour lui mon Roi. Sa blessure est encore profonde, mais la fièvre, le poison et l'infection ont disparu. Il va lui falloir des soins et du repos, mais je suis assez confiant. Tout ira bien.

En écoutant ces trois derniers mots, Thranduil s'arracha à la contemplation de la scène entre les deux jeunes elfes et baissa les yeux sur le guérisseur qu'il dépassait de plus d'une tête.

\- Merci. Vous pouvez vous retirer.

Ce dernier ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et Thranduil fit mine de rejoindre son fils, sauf que Gohenlass le retint par un bras.

\- Peut-être pouvons-nous les laisser un peu. Votre fils ira bien et ils avaient besoin de se retrouver un peu en ce moment.

\- Se retrouver ?

\- Regardez-les…

\- Oui, justement. Je les trouve de plus en plus proche ces derniers temps.

\- Cela à l'air de vous poser un problème.

\- Parfaitement. Je ne voudrais pas que Legolas se fasse des idées et qu'il tombe amoureux de Tauriel.

\- Pourquoi serais-ce un mal ? Ce sont deux jeunes gens qui s'apprécient, se comprennent et se soutiennent depuis des siècles.

\- Ce n'est pas une sinda. Ce n'est pas la femme qu'il faut à mon fils. Elle ne peut rentrer dans notre famille.

\- Alors, je ne suis plus votre fils ?

Thanduil sursauta et baissa les yeux sur Gohenlass dont il sentit toute la peine dans ces mots.

\- Si, bien sûr que si ! Tu es mon fils, mon grand garçon et tu le sais très bien.

\- Mais je ne suis pas sinda.

\- Gohenlass, je…

\- Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais, le coupa doucement ce dernier. Au final, ce n'est pas ça le problème. Noldo, Sinda ou simple elfe des bois ce n'est pas un problème n'est-ce pas… C'est aimer qui en est un…

Thranduil ne répondit rien et Gohenlass laissa passer quelques secondes avant de rajouter.

\- Vous savez, perdre un être aimé fait souffrir de la pire des manières. Je pleure encore dame Idelwën tous les jours, elle qui fut comme une mère, mais ne pas aimer, est-ce que ce n'est pas oublier de vivre ? Laissez-les faire… La souffrance s'attache chaque jour un peu plus à nos pas, la mort nous guette, alors si l'amour les remet debout, laissez-les !

Gohenlass finit sa phrase en posant doucement sa main sur la poitrine de Thranduil, puis il lui sourit et sortit de la pièce, le laissant seul avec les deux jeunes gens pour qu'il prenne sa décision.

Son sourire se fit plus grand lorsque le Roi le rejoignit dans le couloir une poignée de secondes plus tard tout en lui disant.

\- Tauriel va passer la nuit avec lui pour le surveiller et s'occuper de lui.


	33. De simples marchandises

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

**Faisant suite à « L'histoire d'un roi » et « L'histoire d'un prince », voici une série de plusieurs moments s'attachant aux combats menés par les Elfes d'Imladris et de Vertbois alors que le danger se fait de plus en plus présent. Après avoir consacré ces deux premières tomes à Thranduil et Legolas, j'avais envie de parler un peu plus de la famille d'Elrond, ce sera chose faite dés le 1er chapitre de cette fic.**

* * *

_**Nous partons de nouveau pour Rivendell pour les deux chapitres suivants**_

* * *

**Elladan et Elrohir sont en route pour rejoindre les Rôdeurs du Nord.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

**_L'HISTOIRE DE DEUX ROYAUMES_**

_**Chapitre 33 : De simples marchandises**_

L'automne brunissait les feuilles des arbres, parant d'une couleur dorée la cité cachée. La chaleur était douce et agréable. Le seigneur Elrond était assis à une table, lisant un long parchemin que venait de lui remettre un envoyé de Taur-e-ndaedelos. L'écriture de Thranduil était rapide, les lettres tracées de manière nerveuse. Cela l'avait affecté parce qu'il sentait la douleur de son ami, rien que dans sa manière d'écrire. Le Roi des elfes sylvains lui racontait les derniers événements, les souffrances, les morts… Il exprimait ses peurs, ses doutes pour l'avenir, son épuisement et Elrond frissonna. S'il avait le temps, il aurait prit la route. Il aurait lui-même porté sa réponse pour le voir, lui parler, le serrer dans ses bras comme le frère qu'il était, mais il sentait bien lui aussi que les choses s'accéléraient. Leur ennemi grandissait de plus en plus. La guerre serait inéluctable et elle serait terrible.

Elrond parcourut les derniers mots de son ami et déposa la lettre sur son bureau, s'apprêtant à lui répondre lorsqu'il remarqua que son rideau bougeait. Perplexe, il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas le vent… Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres pendant qu'il se levait, se rapprochant du rideau incriminé.

Doucement, il le poussa et une expression remplie de tendresse passa sur son visage en découvrant le petit garnement aux cheveux bruns qui s'était endormi là, après avoir échappé à la surveillance de Lindir et des autres elfes de sa maison. Le garçonnet devait avoir environ 5 ans et il était clair qu'il avait besoin d'un vrai lit. Elrond se pencha et le prit dans ses bras.

Le petit espion grogna, s'étira et découvrit le visage de la personne qui venait de l'arracher à sa cachette.

\- _Ada_…

Elrond sourit. Il avait déjà expliqué au petit garçon curieux que son père était parti rejoindre ses ancêtres, il l'avait parfaitement compris, comme il avait aussi parfaitement comprit ce que signifiait ce mot. Elrond étant toujours là pour prendre soin de lui, il lui était venu assez naturellement et le seigneur d'Imladris le laisser faire. De toute manière, cet enfant était bien plus qu'un simple protégé, il était comme son fils… Sa présence entre ses murs renforçant sa tendresse paternelle naturelle.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être au lit à cette heure, Estel ?

\- Je voulais jouer à cache-cache, mais Lindir n'est pas bien bon pour jouer.

Devant la mine boudeuse qui accompagna sa réponse, Elrond ne put que répondre par un rire.

\- Estel, pour jouer à cache-cache encore faut-il que les gens soient prévenus. Tu as dit à Lindir que tu allais te cacher ?

\- Il est toujours derrière moi, il doit bien l'avoir vu !

La réponse logique de l'enfant lui arracha un deuxième rire avant qu'il prenne un air un peu plus sévère.

\- Il ne faut pas s'enfuir sans dire où tu vas. Je connais bien Lindir. Il doit être mort d'inquiétude. Viens.

Elrond sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers les appartements que Gilraen partageait avec son fils. La veuve d'Arathorn était partie passer plusieurs jours parmi son peuple. Elle devait rentrer d'ici la prochaine Lune et c'était à Lindir qu'Elrond avait laissé la charge de s'occuper de l'enfant. La douceur de son intendant et sa patience étaient un atout majeur pour gérer le jeune garnement.

Quand Elrond ouvrit d'une main la porte de la pièce, ce fut un Lindir blême qui se dressa comme un ressort avant de remarquer qu'il tenait le petit Estel dans les bras. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa.

\- Oh par tous les Valars ! Vous l'avez retrouvé !

Lindir se précipita vers eux et tendit les bras pour récupérer l'enfant. Estel lui sourit et se laissa basculer pour le prendre par le cou. Lindir le serra contre lui, murmurant à son oreille.

\- Ne pars plus jamais sans me dire où tu vas.

\- Mais je voulais juste jouer à cache-cache. Faut pas que tu ais peur !

\- Je lui ai dit de ne pas s'enfuir sans te prévenir.

\- Merci. Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? Demanda Lindir et déposant le petit garçon sur une banquette.

Imperceptiblement, il porta la main à son épaule. Porter un poids, lui rappelait cruellement que son bras n'en avait pas la force. Elrond se rapprocha et posa ses mains sur son épaule pour apaiser sa douleur tout en lui répondant.

\- Il s'était endormi derrière le rideau de mon bureau.

\- Je vois. C'est donc l'heure de le mettre au lit, répondit l'intendant en posant une main sur celle de son seigneur.

Il le remercia du bout des lèvres, touché qu'après tout ce temps, il se soucie toujours autant de la douleur que pouvait lui entraînant son bras affaibli. Elrond lui sourit en retour.

\- Tes muscles sont noués. Tes crampes doivent être douloureuses. Une fois qu'il se sera endormi, viens me voir. Je te soulagerai.

\- _Hannon le aran nín _**_[Je vous remercie, mon seigneur]_**, répondit dans un souffle l'intendant avant de se pencher sur Estel. Bien alors, nous allons commencer par débarbouiller cette chose et après au lit !

\- On jouera à cache-cache ! S'exclama le petit garçon plein d'espoir.

\- Non, pas aujourd'hui, tu as déjà assez joué ! D'ailleurs je t'ai déjà dit que c'était Elladan et Elrohir qui aimaient jouer à ce jeu avec toi.

\- Oui, mais ils sont partis eux aussi.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ils ne tarderont pas à rentrer, dit Elrond en souriant.

OoooO

En effet, les jumeaux avaient prit la route plusieurs jours plus tôt pour patrouiller dans l'Eriador et rejoindre le groupe de Rôdeur qui accompagnait Gilraen. La mère du jeune Estel rentrerait en leur compagnie à Fondcombe, c'était bien plus sécurisant que le lui laisser faire le trajet toute seule.

Les Orcs descendaient de plus en plus des montagnes pour ravager la plaine. Ils savaient que les Rôdeurs avaient été cruellement frappés par la mort de leur chef et ils cherchaient son enfant pour faire disparaître à tout jamais les descendants d'Isildur. Ils étaient loin de se douter, que le petit garçon grandissait sereinement à l'abri des murs de Rivendell…

Elrohir, tourna la tête sur la droite, observant l'air fermé et absent de son frère qui chevauchait pourtant à ses côtés.

\- Tu es sûr d'être avec moi Ell'd ?

Ce dernier sursauta et redressa la tête en direction de son jumeau.

\- Oui, bien sûr, où veux-tu que je sois ?

\- Loin d'ici au vu de ton regard.

\- Je réfléchissais.

\- Une envie de me dire à quoi ?

Elladan ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à lui répondre, mais se ravisa et n'en fit rien. Elrohir fronça les sourcils. Les deux elfes étaient jumeaux. Depuis leur enfance ils ne s'étaient jamais rien caché. De toute manière, ils se comprenaient sans avoir à parler et Elrohir savait pertinemment ce que son frère ne voulait pas lui dire, ce qui était sans doute pire.

\- Ça recommence ? Lui demanda-t-il pour l'encourager.

Elladan redressa la tête, surprit.

\- Recommence ?

\- Tes pressentiments ? Ta boule au ventre ? Tu oublies que je te connais par cœur.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas comment je dois le comprendre Elr… C'est… déstabilisant, parce que maintenant je me demande tout le temps, si quelque chose va se passer ou si c'est juste le reflet de mes angoisses.

\- Tu en penses quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas… C'est bien ça le problème.

Elrohir comprenait le trouble de son frère. Il hocha la tête et balaya la pleine du regard.

\- Nous n'atteindrons pas les Rôdeurs de Gilraen avant la nuit. Je te propose de nous arrêter pour prendre un peu de repos. Regarde, il y a un petit village d'humains sur la droite. Nous trouverons un abri pour la nuit, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Bonne idée…

Elrohir hocha la tête et fit bifurquer son cheval dans la direction du petit village.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le village, tous les regards se tournèrent en direction des deux elfes. Ce n'était pas la première fois que les habitants en voyaient, mais Elladan ressentit de nouveau une étrange impression qu'il s'empressa de partager avec son frère.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Elrohir lui tourna un regard étonné.

\- Nous protégeons ces gens, ce ne sont pas nos ennemis. Ne laisse pas ta fatigue se mêler à ce que tu ressens.

Elladan ne dit rien, se contentant d'hocher la tête. Son frère avait raison pour le coup. Pourquoi donc ces gens seraient une menace ? Les deux Elrondion avaient quitté Imladris cinq jours, plus tôt, chevauchant sans réellement prendre de repos, ce qui expliquait sans doute ses mauvaises impressions. Les elfes dormaient très peu, mais l'engourdissement de ses muscles lui demandait quelques heures de repos. Cette halte serait la bienvenue.

Avec douceur, Elrohir immobilisa sa monture au centre du village et en descendit avec grâce, un sourire aux lèvres. Son frère l'imita au moment où un homme à la barbe hirsute se rapprocha d'eux. Il lui sourit, écartant les bras pour les accueillir, faisant comprendre à Elladan qu'il avait sans doute tort de craindre quelque chose. Il paraissait heureux de les voir et ses propos confirmèrent cette impression.

\- Maitres Elfes, quelle joie de vous voir ici, dans notre petit village. Je ne nomme Ardogal, je suis très heureux de vous accueillir parmi nous.

\- Merci. Je suis Elrohir d'Imladris et voici mon frère Elladan. Nous devons rejoindre un groupe de Dùnedain du Nord, mais nous aurions aimé si possible prendre un peu de repos chez vous cette nuit.

\- Bien sûr ! C'est un honneur de recevoir des hôtes comme vous, venez !

Ardogal entraîna Elrohir en direction d'une demeure un peu plus grande que les autres. Elladan caressa l'encolure de son cheval et un jeune homme s'approcha pour lui prendre les rênes.

\- Je vais les panser mon seigneur.

Elladan hocha la tête et suivit son frère.

L'intérieur de la maison était une grande salle qui devait servir pour les rassemblements. Un foyer était creusé en son centre et les deux frères prirent place sur des bancs de chaque côté de l'âtre. Elladan retint difficilement un frémissement et se massa les tempes. Leurs hôtes voulaient sans doute leur offrir à manger, mais pour le moment, il aurait surtout aimé s'étendre et prendre un peu de repos. Son frère fronça les sourcils.

\- Ça va Ell'd ?

\- Oui, un peu fatigué.

Elrohir lui adressa un sourire, ne jugeant pas nécessaire de lui dire qu'il le trouvait effectivement trop pâle. De plus, Ardogal revint vers eux à cet instant. Il tendit un verre et une écuelle de bois à Elrohir qui lui prit les deux des mains avec un grand sourire.

\- Merci, nous n'en demandions pas autant.

\- C'est bien normal Maître Elfe.

En face de lui, un jeune homme tendit la même chose à Elladan. L'elfe observa l'écuelle et la repoussa doucement.

\- Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas très faim, mon frère mangera bien pour deux.

Le jeune homme sembla être contrarié et pour ne pas le vexer, Elladan accepta le verre qu'il posa sur le banc à côté de lui. Il n'avait ni faim, ni soif. Il voulait juste un endroit où s'allonger.

Elrohir, quant à lui semblait d'humeur bien plus bavarde. Il se mit à discuter un peu trop bruyamment avec Ardogal tout en mangeant et en buvant. Elladan espéra qu'il finirait rapidement son repas, qu'ils puissent prendre congé de leur hôte, mais son frère continuait à discuter.

Elladan baissa la tête et se massa de nouveau la tempe droite. Pourquoi il avait mal à la tête de cette manière ? Et pourquoi ce fichu pressentiment ne le quittait pas ? Ces hommes n'étaient pas des ennemis… Homme ! L'elfe redressa la tête un peu brutalement. Mais oui ! Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au village, ils n'avaient croisés que des hommes et ça, ce n'était pas normal. Prestement, il se tourna en direction d'Elrohir pour le prévenir, mais vit son frère chanceler dangereusement. Il était à deux doigts de s'écrouler de son siège. Le sang d'Elladan se glaça. Il avait bu. Il avait mangé… Il y avait quelque chose dans la nourriture !

D'un bond, il se leva de son banc et se précipita vers lui pour le prendre par les épaules.

\- Elrohir ! Non ! Debout ! Il ne faut pas rester ici !

Elrohir redressa mollement la tête. Il était à demi-conscient et il lui murmura en souriant.

\- Tu ne manges pas ?

\- Non ! Debout Elr'… Il faut…

Mais Elladan n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Trop focalisé sur son frère drogué et chancelant, il avait presque oublié les humains autours d'eux… ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Ardogal en avait profité pour empoigner une masse et le coup qu'il lui donna sur la tempe fut si brutal que l'elfe brun poussa un cri de douleur et s'écroula lourdement sur le sol où il resta inerte. Son visage se baigna de sang et Ardogal l'observa avec un air grave.

\- Toi aussi, tu aurais mieux fait de manger !

\- Ell'd, marmonna Elrohir en voyant son frère s'écrouler. Ell'd ?

Il tendit la main vers son frère, tentant de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, mais la drogue dans sa nourriture était puissante et il s'effondra sur le sol à côté de lui.

OoooO

Sa bouche était pâteuse et son esprit désagréablement embrumé lorsqu'Elrohir tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Le sol semblait bouger en rythme sous son corps et sa tempe droite frappait quelque chose de dur, une planche ? C'était étrange… Le sol n'était pas censé bouger… et puis où était-il déjà ? Il ne s'était pas arrêté dans un village pour la nuit ? Tout cela n'avait réellement aucun sens.

L'elfe cligna donc plusieurs fois des yeux pour essayer de se reprendre. Il tenta de lever la main pour se masser les temps, mais constata que ses mains étaient entravées solidement dans son dos. Quelqu'un l'avait attaché ? Et pas seulement les mains… A la réflexion il sentait des cordes entailler sa peau au niveau de ses genoux et de ses chevilles, quelqu'un voulait vraiment qu'il ne bouge pas… par contre, le sol continuait à bouger.

Heureusement, sa vision se fit subitement plus nette et il découvrit qu'il était installé dans un chariot. Il venait de se faire kidnapper et, apparemment, ses geôliers avaient décidé de l'emmener ailleurs. Tout en fixant la paroi de bois devant lui, il tenta de comprendre comment il pouvait en être arrivé là… La nourriture… Il se rappela subitement s'être senti étrange après avoir fini son écuelle. Il devait y avoir quelque chose dans sa nourriture. Elladan avait raison ! Ils auraient dû être plus prudents… Elladan !

Une violente angoisse remonta en lui en pensant à son frère. Il lui avait dit de se méfier. Il ne l'avait pas écouté et… est-ce que leur hôte l'avait frappé ? Son angoisse devint de la peur.

\- Elladan ?

Personne ne lui répondit et Elrohir se contorsionna pour se retourner tout en priant les Valars pour qu'il ne soit pas seul dans ce chariot… Et il ne l'était pas… Elladan était là, effondré sur un côté en face de lui, ligoté les mains dans les dos. Des cordes lui enserraient les genoux et les chevilles pour qu'il ne se débatte pas, mais surtout son visage était baigné de sang et sa peau si pâle qu'il crut se retrouver face à un corps sans vie. Son cœur se brisa en deux.

\- Non ! Ell'd !

Son cri attira le regard des hommes qui les escortaient dont Ardogal qui lui adressa un regard sévère.

\- Inutile de crier, cela ne sert à rien.

\- Vous l'avez tué ! L'accusa Elrohir totalement désespéré.

\- Non… Il vit… Mais il aurait mieux fait de manger…

S'il n'avait pas été aussi solidement attaché, Elrohir lui aurait bien sauté au visage, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Son frère était là, à moins d'un mètre de lui, gravement blessé.

\- Ell'd ! Tu m'entends ? Ell'd ? Elladan ?

Il y avait si peu de chances qu'il lui réponde, pourtant, il fut surpris de le voir frémir avant d'entrouvrir les yeux. Des yeux ternes, fiévreux et remplis de douleur qui le terrorisèrent tout autant qu'ils le rassurèrent.

\- Elladan !

\- Elrohir… murmura faiblement son jumeau.

\- Oui… ça va aller Ell'd, nous allons nous sortir de cette situation…

\- _Nidh **[ça fait mal]**._

La faible plainte de son frère lui brisa le cœur. Comment pouvait-il ne pas avoir mal de toute façon ? Sa blessure à la tête lui semblait si grave. Il l'entendit gémir et le vit fermer les yeux. Son cœur s'emballa.

\- Non ! Elladan ! Ne ferme pas les yeux ! Ell'd !

Touché par la détresse contenue dans sa voix, son frère parvint à se contenir et bougea légèrement la tête pour braquer son regard dans le sien. Ce simple mouvement lui arracha une longue plainte et Elrohir sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il était gravement blessé.

\- C'est bien Ell'd, regarde-moi. Garde les yeux sur moi. Ne les ferme pas.

\- Je suis si fatigué…

\- Je sais… Mais regarde-moi. Ne perds pas connaissance… Pas dans ton état, regarde-moi. Reste avec moi.

Elladan tenta d'hocher doucement la tête, mais la douleur le fit gémir et il faillit perdre connaissance. Elrohir sentait la peur lui nouer de plus en plus l'estomac. Jamais, il n'avait vu son frère aussi faible. Son regard passa par-dessus le chariot et il haussa le ton.

\- Je vous en prie ! Mon frère a besoin d'aide ! Je vous en prie !

Mais les hommes se moquèrent de ses suppliques et Elrohir baissa de nouveau les yeux sur Elladan dont les paupières menaçaient de se fermer.

\- Non ! Ell'd ! Reste conscient ! Regarde-moi !

\- Je ne peux plus…

\- Si bien sûr que si ! Reste conscient ! Je t'en supplie ! Ell'd !

Son frère toussota doucement et du sang coula de l'une de ses narines. Elrohir éclata en larmes. Il agonisait.

\- Elladan !

Une nouvelle fois, il redressa la tête. Sa voix s'étrangla à cause de ses sanglots et des larmes qu'il ne parvenait plus à retenir.

\- Mon frère est en train de mourir ! Pourquoi vous nous faites ça ? On vous aide, nous !

Une nouvelle fois, personne ne répondit à ses suppliques et Elrohir tenta de se rapprocher de son frère.

\- Ne ferme pas les yeux ! Ell'd… Je t'en prie. Il faut que tu luttes.

Son jumeau parvint à rouvrir une dernière fois les yeux et fut frappé par les larmes de son double. Il esquissa un léger sourire le temps de lui murmurer :

\- Ne pleure pas…

Puis, il ajouta avec un gémissement de souffrance.

\- Pardonne-moi…

Le cœur d'Elrohir sembla cesser de battre. Il fermait les yeux… Là, en face de lui, blessé et à bout de forces, son frère était en train de fermer les yeux.

\- Non ! Non ! Elladan ! Non !

Ses hurlements devinrent de la terreur quand il comprit qu'il venait de perdre connaissance… Avec une telle blessure, les chances pour qu'il se réveille de nouveau étaient infimes.

\- Non ! Mon frère ! Hurla-t-il pour les humains. Mon frère ! Je vous en prie !

Personne ne réagit et Elrohir finit de se contorsionner pour atteindre le corps d'Elladan. Avec les jambes et les mains solidement attachées, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, alors il se rapprocha au maximum, se penchant pour lui donner un baiser sur le front.

\- Ell'd… Je t'en prie, ne m'abandonne pas. Je suis là. Ell'd…

Son frère ne réagit pas et Elrohir se mit à trembler avant de laisser sa tête reposer sur celle de son frère.

\- Je t'aime… Je suis là. Je t'aime…

Ses larmes se firent violentes et il continua de murmurer en tremblant.

\- Pitié… Il a besoin d'aide… Je vous prie. Ne le laissez pas mourir… Elladan. Ne me laisse pas.

Son souffle se faisait faible. Ses dernières forces l'abandonnaient lentement. Jamais Elrohir ne s'était senti aussi désespéré et impuissant. A deux doigts de s'évanouir de douleur lui aussi, il murmura doucement en pressant sa joue contre le front de son frère qui agonisait.

\- Détachez-moi les mains s'il vous plait… Je veux le tenir dans mes bras. Je ne m'enfuirais pas. Je veux juste le bercer dans mes bras.

Un jeune homme qui chevauchait aux côtés d'Ardogal se tourna vers lui.

\- Père ?

Elrohir ne parlait plus, seuls ses sanglots brisaient le silence. Ardogal se tourna vers son fils.

\- Si nous le libérons, il va nous tuer.

\- Non… Et je ne suis pas sûr que nous ayons fait le bon le choix.

\- Les orcs tiennent nos femmes et nos enfants, c'est la seule solution que nous avions.

\- Son frère est en train de mourir.

\- Regarde-les comme de simples marchandises ! Je préfère que ce soit lui que ta mère ! Dans moins d'une heure nous serons au rendez-vous. Ces deux elfes ne sont pas n'importe lesquels !

Le fils d'Ardogal regarda son père et frémit. Dans le chariot, Elrohir continuait de pleurer tout en murmurant.

\- Mon frère… Pitié… Je veux juste qu'il parte dans mes bras… Je vous en prie… C'est mon frère… Je ne ferais rien d'autre…

Un long frémissement remonta le long de l'échine du fils, bouleversé par la détresse de l'elfe prisonnier. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne pouvait pas faire preuve de plus de cruauté que les orcs. Il fit se rapprocher son cheval du chariot et sauta à l'intérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Aboya de rage son père.

Le jeune homme trancha les liens qui retenaient les bras d'Elrohir dans son dos et le fils d'Elrond ne perdit pas une seconde. Ses bras se glissèrent sous son frère qu'il ramena dans ses bras pour le bercer avec douceur.

\- Elladan ! Je suis là !

Sa main se plaqua sur sa joue qu'il caressa doucement, cherchant à le faire reprendre connaissance. Il lui semblait tellement faible que c'était sûrement impossible, sauf que l'impossible se produisit, car il le sentit tressaillir avant d'ouvrir de nouveau faiblement les yeux.

Plus de larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Elrohir, heureux de croiser le regard sombre de son frère même si son aspect vitreux était atroce à supporter.

\- Elladan… C'est bien… Reviens. Reviens.

Son frère ne dit rien, mais ses yeux restèrent ouverts et Elrohir redressa la tête en direction du fils d'Ardogal.

\- Ne nous livrez pas aux orcs… Nous vous aiderons à libérer vos familles.

* * *

[1] Je vous remercie mon seigneur.

[2] Ça fait mal.


	34. La bataille des Monts Venteux

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

**Faisant suite à « L'histoire d'un roi » et « L'histoire d'un prince », voici une série de plusieurs moments s'attachant aux combats menés par les Elfes d'Imladris et de Vertbois alors que le danger se fait de plus en plus présent. Après avoir consacré ces deux premières tomes à Thranduil et Legolas, j'avais envie de parler un peu plus de la famille d'Elrond, ce sera chose faite dés le 1er chapitre de cette fic.**

* * *

_**Nous partons de nouveau pour Rivendell pour les deux chapitres suivants**_

* * *

**Une certaine agitation semble régner à Imladris.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

**_L'HISTOIRE DE DEUX ROYAUMES_**

_**Chapitre 34 : La bataille des Monts Venteux**_

Dans l'agitation qui régnait au pied de la cité d'Imladris, personne ne pensait à se soucier du garçonnet de 5 ans qui venait encore d'échapper à la garde de son précepteur. Le petit Estel avait été réveillé par l'agitation, les cris et il voulait comprendre ce qui se passait, car c'était tout bonnement très inhabituel. Dans la cité cachée il entendait plus les rires, les chants et la musique.

Le tumulte qui régnait l'aida à se dissimuler parmi la foule. Il vit son père adoptif dévaler les marches à grandes enjambées et se mettre à courir… Encore quelque chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il le regarda courir et se jeter à genoux sur le sol. A genoux devant une personne étendue par terre.

Epuisé, par le chemin du retour et par toute l'énergie qu'il avait mise pour essayer de maintenir son frère en vie, les jambes d'Elrohir avaient cédé dés qu'il avait mit un pied dans sa cité. Il tremblait, il se sentait épuisé et terrorisé, mais Elladan respirait toujours, c'était une victoire.

Elrond se jeta à genoux devant son fils, glissant ses mains sous le corps d'Elladan pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu. Le choc a été si violent. J'ai cru que je ne le ramènerai pas en vie. Il est inconscient depuis presque deux jours. Il faut le sauver ada, je ne peux pas vivre sans lui, murmura le jeune elfe brun en larmes.

Le seigneur d'Imladris ne répondit rien, mais il fut profondément touché par la douleur de son fils… une douleur qui faisait écho à l'une des pires qu'il avait vécus dans sa vie. Elrond manipula avec prudence la tête de son fils. Elrohir s'était occupé de lui comme il le pouvait et un pansement entourait son crâne, mais il avait besoin de soins rapidement.

\- Je prends le relais fils. Je te promets que tout ira bien, va te reposer, nous discuterons après.

Elrohir hocha la tête et Elrond se redressa en emportant son fils blessé. Elrohir aurait bien voulu se redresser, mais ses jambes ne lui obéirent pas tout de suite. Il frémit, baissa la tête et resta à genoux sur le sol, tremblant doucement quand une petite voix murmura.

\- _Hanar_ [1]?

Le fils d'Elrond redressa prestement la tête pour tomber sur le regard triste du petit garçon qui le regardait.

\- Estel ?

Il tendit les bras à son petit frère adoptif et ce dernier vint se loger dans ses bras en pleurnichant.

\- Il va mourir Elladan ?

En l'entendant lui poser une telle question, Elrohir le serra doucement dans ses bras.

\- Non… Il est avec _ada_, tout ira bien. Mais tu ne devrais pas être au lit ?

\- J'ai échappé à Lindir.

Comme si le fait de prononcer son nom avait eu le pouvoir de le faire apparaître, l'intendant surgit du palais et courut pour les rejoindre. Elrohir se redressa en portant le petit garçon tandis que Lindir fronçait les sourcils.

\- Estel ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas partir comme ça sans me prévenir.

Il tendit les mains pour le récupérer, mais Elrohir secoua négativement la tête.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je vais le coucher.

\- Vous allez d'avoir besoin de vous reposer, dit Lindir, inquiet pour le jeune elfe.

\- Justement, je vais m'occuper de lui…

OoooO

Elrond passa la main sur la joue de son fils. Il s'était occupé de sa blessure à la tête, lui avait refait un pansement propre et avait invoqué toute sa magie et sa science pour lui permettre d'aller mieux. Le résultat était encourageant. Ses joues avaient repris un peu de couleur et il semblait moins souffrir. C'était appréciable… Alors il se pencha, lui déposa doucement un baiser sur la joue et se redressa en lui caressant doucement l'arrière de la tête.

\- Repose-toi _ion nín_[2], tout va bien.

Elrond caressait toujours avec tendresse la joue de son enfant blessé lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'Arwen se glissa à l'intérieur. A ses yeux rougis, il comprit qu'elle avait pleuré et tendit une main dans sa direction.

La jeune elfe traversa la salle et vint s'asseoir à côté de son père sur le bord du lit. Sa main prit celle de son frère et elle se blottit dans les bras d'Elrond, demandant d'une voix tremblante

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il est faible, mais ça devrait aller.

\- Mais que s'est-il passé _ada_ ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il faudrait que je demande à Elrohir.

\- Vous savez où il est ?

\- Je l'ai envoyé se reposer, il s'est occupé de son frère pendant plusieurs jours pour nous le ramener en vie, la tension nerveuse…

\- Je vais rester auprès de lui si vous voulez, répondit Arwen en se penchant en avant pour prendre les mains de son frère dans les siennes.

Elle finit même de se pencher et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de se redresser.

\- Entendu, accepta Elrond. Reste prêt de lui. Je reviens.

...

D'un pas un peu trop pressé, Elrond poussa la porte des appartements de Gilraen. Il avait été surpris de ne pas trouver Elrohir dans sa chambre et en croisant Lindir, il avait aussi comprit que le petit Estel avait assisté à quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir à son âge. Le petit garçon aimait les deux jumeaux, qui jouaient beaucoup avec lui, comme des frères. Il aurait voulu lui épargner si jeune la vision d'Elladan couvert de sang et aussi pâle qu'un mort. Seulement voilà, le petit chenapan s'était encore échappé. Elrohir avait décidé de le ramener se coucher, mais il n'était pas revenu. C'était pour cela qu'il se hâtait, mais lorsqu'il poussa la porte, un sourire doux chassa son inquiétude.

Elrohir était effectivement là, effondré dans le lit du petit garçon terrassé violemment par sa fatigue alors qu'il tentait de le mettre au lit et Estel… Eh bien, le garçonnet était en train de remonter sa couverture sur les épaules de son grand frère de cœur. En voyant arriver Elrond, il prit et air sévère avant de poser son doigt sur sa bouche et de dire sur un ton un peu solennel.

\- Chut ! Il ne faut pas le réveiller, il a combattu pour protéger Elladan. Il doit se reposer.

Elrond se rapprocha en lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait raison. Il tendit les bras pour prendre le petit garçon sur ses genoux et l'assit sur sa cuisse.

\- Tu as raison, il ne faut pas le réveiller. Ces derniers jours ont été éprouvants.

\- Vous avez guéri Elladan ? Lui demanda-t-il sur un ton sérieux.

\- Non, pas totalement, mais il ira bien ne t'en fais pas.

\- C'est une promesse ?

\- Oui, c'est une promesse.

\- Je peux dormir avec Elrohir ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Estel descendit des genoux d'Elrond et gagna le lit. Il se glissa sous la couverture et se pelotonna doucement contre la poitrine d'Elrohir avant de fermer les yeux. Le seigneur d'Imladris le regarda s'endormir avec un réel attendrissement. Il n'était pas le premier descendants d'Isildur à être ainsi élevé à Imladris, mais il était bien le seul à avoir créé cette intimité avec ses fils. Peut-être parce que ces derniers se reprochaient encore la mort de son père, mais sans doute pas seulement… Il était spécial cet enfant, un vrai membre de leur famille, un fils adoptif.

Elrond veilla un peu leur sommeil, puis se leva du lit et sortit de la pièce. Ses explications attendraient que son enfant ait prit un peu de repos.

OoooO

D'un geste maladroit, Lindir enleva sa tunique pour se retrouver torse nu. Le miroir en face de lui, lui renvoya son image, le faisant grimacer à la vision de la cicatrice disgracieuse qui enveloppait son épaule gauche et une partie du haut de sa poitrine. Il l'observa en silence quelques secondes et se laissa tomber assis sur son lit. Il y avait des périodes où la douleur revenait sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi malgré l'ancienneté de la blessure… des jours comme aujourd'hui… des jours qui lui faisaient perdre sa vigilance.

Doucement, il posa sa main gauche, paume ouverte vers le haut sur sa cuisse et observa ses doigts se mettre à trembler pendant que sa main refusait de lui obéir et de se refermer totalement. Une certaine douleur remonta le long de son bras et le sentiment d'être un poids inutile revint le terrasser, faisant glisser une larme sur sa joue.

Il était si concentré sur sa main qu'il n'entendit pas quelqu'un pousser la porte de sa chambre et qu'il sursauta lorsqu'une main prit la sienne. Il redressa la tête, s'exclamant avec surprise.

\- _Aran nín_ ?

Elrond lui sourit et referma les doigts de sa main pour lui tout en murmurant d'une voix attristée.

\- Elle ne va pas bien cette épaule ces derniers temps ?

\- C'est de ma faute, murmura Lindir en baissant la tête. J'ai voulu aider à décharger, mais j'ai mal pris la caisse. Mon épaule a vrillé et… j'ai du mal à contrôler ma main depuis.

Elrond hocha la tête, posa la main sur son épaule.

\- Tu as mal ?

Lindir lui répondit par un glapissement de douleur bien plus significatif que des mots avant de baisser la tête.

\- Je suis désolé. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas assez attentif avec le petit en ce moment.

\- La douleur ? Demanda Elrond en plaquant doucement sa main sur le haut de sa poitrine.

\- J'ai toujours plus ou moins mal, mais pas à ce point.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Je ne veux pas vous déranger.

\- Tu sais, je n'ai pas oublié que c'était ma faute. Quand ça ne va pas, viens me le dire. Tu sais ce que nous allons faire ? Tu vas t'allonger et je vais m'occuper de ce bras et puis tu vas dormir un peu. Ne t'en fais pour Estel, il est avec Elrohir. Ça lui fait du bien… Allonge-toi !

Lindir hocha doucement la tête et se laissa tomber allongé sur son lit. Elrond passa une main sur son visage et lui fit fermer les yeux pour qu'il se détende, puis sa main se posa sur son épaule mutilée.

\- Je serais toujours là, Lindir.

OoooO

En sortant de la chambre de Lindir, Elrond vit arriver Glorfindel vers lui à grande enjambée.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda le Seigneur d'Imladris qui en venait à craindre le pire à tout moment en cette journée maudite.

\- Des hommes campent à la sortie du passage Ouest, ils disent qu'ils attendent Elrohir, qu'il leur a promis notre aide.

\- Notre aide ?

\- Que vous a-t-il dit ?

\- Rien pour le moment. Il s'est effondré de fatigue. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur à le réveiller. Il lui a fallu plusieurs pour rentrer… Il a tenu son frère en train d'agoniser dans ses bras, il a besoin de repos.

\- Oui, ça je le comprends… Que fait-on ?

\- Je vais aller à leur rencontre. Dit à Erestor de s'occuper du palais et accompagne-moi.

\- Je prends des hommes ?

\- Oui. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il nous attend.

OoooO

Elrond et Glorfindel avaient revêtus leurs armures pour se rendre au devant du groupe d'humains qui attendait. Il s'agissait d'une trentaine d'hommes dans la force de l'âge, de plus jeunes voire d'adolescents. L'un d'entre eux assez hirsute et à la mine peu réjouie fit un pas en avant.

\- Je me nomme Ardogal, je suis le chef de ce clan. Où est l'elfe qui nous a promis votre aide.

\- Je suis Elrond, seigneur d'Imladris, ces elfes que vous raccompagnez sont mes fils. L'un est blessé, l'autre épuisé, dans les deux cas, ils ont besoin de repos. Ils ne viendront pas.

\- Il nous a menti ! Nous ne les avons pas livrés aux orcs et c'est comme ça qu'il tient sa promesse !

En entendant ses propos, Glorfindel frémit et tira son épée. L'ancien capitaine de Gondolin avait suffisamment d'expérience pour comprendre ce que cela voulait dire et une certaine colère était en train de bouillir en lui.

\- C'est vous qui vous êtes à l'origine de la blessure d'Elladan et des marques de liens sur leurs poignets.

Ardogal parut tout aussi surprit qu'Elrond, mais le fils du chef de clan se glissa devant son père, levant les mains pour montrer qu'il était désarmé.

\- Je vous en prie, mon père a mal agi, mais c'est la peur qui l'a guidé. Les orcs ont enlevé nos femmes et nos enfants, ils nous ont demandé de leur livrer tous les elfes qui passaient sur nos terres, vos fils étaient deux.

\- Vous vouliez les échanger ! S'exclama Glorfindel de fort méchante humeur.

\- Ils tiennent vos familles ? Demanda Elrond en tentant d'apaiser son capitaine.

\- Non, tenta de le dissuader Glorfindel. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Leur loyauté est changeante.

\- Ils ont peur, cela se voit et se comprend, _mellon nín_[3], je peux les comprendre.

\- Voulez-vous donc que nous aidions l'homme qui a failli ôter la vie de votre fils.

\- Cela lui apprendre au moins, que nous ne jugeons pas un homme sur son apparence ou ses actes.

\- Et s'ils nous attendent ? Si c'est encore un piège ?

\- Seul le combat nous le dira.

OoooO

Douleur, peur, détresse… mort ! Elrohir se réveilla en sursaut, haletant, la poitrine compressait par un poids.

\- Elladan !

Son frère était blessé, gravement blessé… Il agonisait ! Il devait le retrouver et… Elrohir s'immobilisa directement en comprenant que le poids sur sa poitrine était un petit garçon qui se réveilla avec une mine boudeuse.

\- Tu es malade _hanar_ ?

\- Estel ? Comment tu…

\- Tu m'as raccompagné au lit, lui répondit le garçonnet avec une logique implacable.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, s'apaisa doucement Elrohir en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son petit frère adoptif. Mais il faut que je trouve Elladan.

\- _Ada_ dis qu'il va bien, le rassura le petit.

\- Merci. Rendors-toi, dit-il en le bordant dans son lit.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête et l'écouta. Elrohir lui déposa un baiser sur le front et sortit de sa chambre.

...

A grandes enjambées, il gagna les Chambres de Guérison et pénétra dans celle qui lui indiqua l'un des Guérisseurs. Lorsqu'il entra, Arwen leva la tête du livre qu'elle lisait tout en tenant la main d'Elladan. Elle sursauta, posa son ouvrage et se leva pour courir vers lui.

En tremblant, elle lui tomba dans les bras, pendant que des larmes roulaient sur sa joue.

\- Oh par les Valars… Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, moi je vais bien. Et lui ?

\- Il est si faible. J'ai parfois l'impression de sentir à peine son souffle.

\- Je croyais que père disait que ça irait ?

\- Oui, il me l'a dit aussi.

\- Le coup a été si violent, j'ai cru qu'il était mort.

\- Mais que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Arwen en consentant enfin à se détacher des bras de son frère.

\- C'est long à expliquer, répondit son aîné en la délaissant pour se rapprocher du lit de son jumeau.

Avec précaution, il se laissa tomber sur le bord de son lit et le détailla. Elladan paraissait faible, mais il avait reprit des couleurs et cela le rassura un peu. Il sourit, se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser sur son front. Puis, il lui prit doucement la main, et finit de basculer, s'allongeant contre son frère pour sentir son souffle et entendre son cœur battre.

Arwen le laissa faire sans rien dire. Elle savait combien le lien qui unissait ses frères aîné était spécial. Mieux, elle se rapprocha doucement, prit une couverture et la posa sur ses épaules avant de se baisser à son tour. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de l'un puis de l'autre et murmura doucement.

\- Reposez-vous, je veille sur vous.

OoooO

Glorfindel et Elrond, chevauchait à la tête du groupe. Pour plus de sécurité, les hommes d'Ardogal chevauchaient sur leur droite et les elfes les gardaient à l'œil, soucieux de ne pas tomber dans un piège.

A partir du moment où ils avaient décidé de venir en aide au groupe de nomades, ils avaient reprit la route, traversant les terres des anciens royaumes de Rudhaur et de Cardolan.

En redressant la tête Glorfindel repéra le pont qu'ils cherchaient à atteindre, le dernier pont qui enjambait le Mitheithel, autrefois frontière entre les deux royaumes. Un groupe les attendait. Un groupe à la tête duquel se tenait une femme. Elrond sourit et fit traverser le pont à son cheval pour rejoindre les guerriers Dùnedains. Gilraen sourit à Elrond et rapprocha sa monture de la sienne.

\- Je ne pensais pas vous retrouver dans ces conditions _aran nín_.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Estel va bien ?

\- Oui, il s'épanouit… un peu au détriment de Lindir ces derniers temps.

\- Il est pourtant si gentil… Et vos fils ?

\- Tout ira bien pour eux aussi.

\- J'en suis heureuse. Vous recherchez donc un groupe d'orcs.

\- Oui et ils ont des prisonniers qu'ils veulent garder en vie pour le moment.

\- Je vois… Amon Sûl…

Elrond frémit au nom de l'ancienne forteresse. Un frémissement qui fit remonter n lui des moments auxquels il n'avait pas pensé depuis des siècles… Il revoyait sa splendeur d'antan et Elendil, là-haut attendant Gil Galad et son héraut au jour de la Dernière Alliance des Elfes et des Hommes… Il revoyait sa destruction, des années plus tard, par les armées du Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar… Amon Sûl… Un nom qui surgissait du passé et que Glorfindel, répéta en écho dans son dos.

\- Amon Sûl ?

\- Il existe encore des cachots et les orcs y rôdent… S'ils ont des prisonniers, ils sont là-bas.

\- Et ils nous verront venir, conclut Elrond.

\- S'ils comprennent ils tueront tout le monde ! S'exclama Ardogal.

\- Ça dépend, répondit Glorfindel en écho.

\- Comment cela ? S'exclama le Chef de Clan.

\- Vous allez leur donner ce qu'ils veulent.

OoooO

Elrond, Glorfindel et la dizaine de soldats qui les accompagnaient, avaient les mains attachées dans le dos et étaient liés entre eux par une chaîne qui faisait le lien entre leurs entraves. Dans un silence lourd, ils progressaient, encadrés par les hommes d'Ardogal, parmi lesquels s'étaient glissé des Rôdeurs.

De loin, les orcs croiraient que leur chantage avait réussi et qu'Ardogal leur amenait des prisonniers. D'ailleurs, ce fut précisément ce qui était en train de se passer.

Les orcs sortirent des ruines de la tour de garde et avancèrent avec un regard satisfait. L'un des orcs les plus balafrés se détacha du lot en boitant. Il se rapprocha des hommes et sourit.

\- Bien ! Bien ! Je vois que tu as tenu ta promesse et ce n'est pas n'importe qui, ajouta-t-il en attrapant Glorfindel par le menton.

L'elfe bond le foudroya du regard et l'orc ricana.

\- Je te ferais perdre ce mépris, tu me ramperas dans la main, elfe.

\- Nos familles ! S'exclama Ardogal.

\- Vos familles ?

\- Oui, vous nous aviez promis ! J'ordonne de les voir.

\- Tu ordonnes ? Tu ordonnes ! Je me moque de tes ordres ! Je peux très bien tous vous tuer !

\- Mais moi je peux vous en donner d'autres, je connais même l'un des passages pour la Vallée Cachée.

\- Père ! S'exclama son fils surpris et déçu.

\- Ah oui ! Vraiment ! Après tout ce temps…

\- Oui, je te l'indiquerai si tu tiens ta promesse.

L'orc réfléchit puis soupira.

\- D'accord. Amenez les prisonniers !

Tout le monde retint son souffle, c'était là de tout allait se jouer. Les orcs ne semblaient pas comprendre que tout n'était pas aussi simple, ce qui était déjà une bonne chose. Quand les proches du clan furent extraits des anciennes geôles, un soulagement s'abattit sur les épaules d'Ardogal. Au moins, il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien.

L'orc défiguré fit signe à ses acolytes de faire approcher les humains et se retourna vers leur chef.

\- Alors ? Où se trouve l'accès à la Vallée Perdue ?

Ardogal ouvrit la bouche, prêt à parler, mais ce fut Glorfindel qui cria le premier.

\- Maintenant !

Ensembles, les elfes tirèrent sur leurs entraves qui se détachèrent pendant que certains des Rôdeurs cachés dans le chariot bondirent pour passer eux aussi à l'attaque. Les orcs, comme les proches du clan se mirent à hurler, mais il était trop tard pour que les créatures tentent de tuer leurs prisonniers. Une partie des elfes, menés par Glorfindel, foncèrent sur les enfants et les femmes pour les protéger. Pendant que l'autre, restant auprès d'Elrond se tournèrent vers les Orcs qui étaient à leurs côtés. Leur chef balafré n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, car Elrond dégaina son épée et la fit tournoyer avant de lui planter sous le menton. La lame lui transperça le crâne et l'orc s'écroula sur le sol.

Le seigneur d'Imladris pivota sur la droite et se jeta sur un autre orc. De l'autre côté, Glorfindel fit reculer un groupe d'assaillants et s'interposa avec les siens entre les prisonniers et leurs bourreaux. Les orcs reculèrent et se retrouvèrent acculer contre les ruines. Les elfes les massacrèrent sans pitié.

D'ailleurs, le reste du combat fut assez rapide. Complètement désordonnés, les orcs ne résistèrent pas longtemps à la puissance des Elfes et à l'habilité des Dùnedains. Rapidement, ils cédèrent du terrain avant de ployer sous leur nombre. Le dernier orc fut violemment égorgé par Elrond qui le regarda s'écouler à ses pieds avant de balayer les restes d'Amon Sûl du regard. Tout paraissait calme maintenant… Les Orcs n'étaient plus.

Les hurlements des bêtes furent subitement remplacer par des cris de joie tandis qu'Ardogal et les siens se retrouvaient. Elrond et Glorfindel se lancèrent un regard. **Les** hommes avaient mal agis, ils avaient fait des erreurs, mais est-ce que ce n'était pas compréhensible ? Après tout que seraient-ils capable de faire eux, pour sauver les siens ?

OoooO

**Sa** tête martelait encore et il se sentait légèrement perdu, mais il savait qu'il devait ouvrir les yeux. Alors Elladan se concentra pour tenter de faire un effort. Ce n'était pas facile, il avait peur d'avoir mal, mais il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Il devait ouvrir les yeux. Il devait savoir où il se trouvait… Il se souvenait de la rudesse du chariot, du mouvement des chevaux, mais là… C'était différent, un matelas, des odeurs qu'il connaissait… Est-ce qu'il était chez lui ?

Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse des efforts. Il devait savoir. Alors, il gémit et força ses yeux à s'ouvrir. Assez rapidement et à sa grande surprise, sa vision se fit assez nette et il reconnut le plafond. Elladan émit une autre plainte et tentant de se redresser, avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment bouger, parce qu'il n'était pas seul dans son lit. A droite se trouvait Elrohir, blottit contre lui et à gauche c'était Arwen qui avait posé sa tête sur son épaule.

Le fils d'Elrond sourit. Il se sentait encore mal, faible, mais paradoxalement, il se sentait serein. Son frère et sa sœur étaient là, prêt de lui, et ils veillaient sur lui… Tout irait bien…

Alors, il ferma les yeux, les entrouvrant à nouveau quand une main effleura sa joue.

\- Elr' ?

Son frère l'avait senti bouger et s'était réveillé lui aussi, heureux de le voir enfin conscient.

\- Ne me refait plus jamais ce genre de peur Ell'd.

\- Je te le promets, murmura Elladan en réponse.

\- Et moi je te promets de toujours écouter tes pressentiments…

Elladan sourit et laissa ses yeux se refermer. Il se sentait encore tellement fatigué. La main de son frère caressa doucement sa joue, le temps qu'il se rendorme, heureux de savoir qu'il était enfin hors de danger.

* * *

[1] Frère ?

[2] Mon fils.

[3] Mon ami.


	35. Passage par Imladris

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

**Faisant suite à « L'histoire d'un roi » et « L'histoire d'un prince », voici une série de plusieurs moments s'attachant aux combats menés par les Elfes d'Imladris et de Vertbois alors que le danger se fait de plus en plus présent. Après avoir consacré ces deux premières tomes à Thranduil et Legolas, j'avais envie de parler un peu plus de la famille d'Elrond, ce sera chose faite dés le 1er chapitre de cette fic.**

* * *

_**Le but de cette fic n'est pas de traiter de ce qui se passe pendant les événements du Hobbit, mais ce qui aurait pu se passer avant ou aprés, nous voici donc maintenant 5 ans après le chapitre précédent et donc juste après les événements relatés dans le livre et dans les films de Peter Jackson. En espérant que cela vous plaise. **_

* * *

**Gagner Imladris avait été une bonne suggestion, mais il ne savait pas si c'était réellement l'endroit où il avait envie de se trouver. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

**_L'HISTOIRE DE DEUX ROYAUMES_**

_**Chapitre 35 : Passage par Imladris**_

En ce début de mâtinée, le temps était gris, morose et froid, ce qui cadrait parfaitement avec son humeur du moment. Legolas marchait sans réellement avoir conscience de l'endroit où il allait. Les derniers événements tournaient dans sa tête et lui brisaient le cœur en deux. Lui qui s'était senti proche, si proche de Tauriel, tout s'était brisé comme un verre de cristal au moment précis où elle avait croisé la route de ces Nains.

Legolas les détestait. Il se savait qu'ils peuplaient depuis longtemps les cauchemars de son père. Il le revoyait se réveiller en tremblant après avoir rêvé de la chute de Doriath. C'était comme ça, les Nains n'étaient pas des bonnes personnes et Tauriel… Tauriel lui avait tourné le dos pour l'un d'entre eux. Elle l'avait blessé plus mortellement que tous les orcs qu'il avait dû affronter par le passé, lui qui s'était senti si proche d'elle ces derniers temps… si proche qu'il avait envisagé sérieusement de lui demander de partager son destin... Legolas se sentait perdu. Il avait affronté son père pour l'aider, il avait mis sa vie en danger, mais elle s'en était moquée.

Pire, avec le recul il avait l'impression qu'elle en avait jouée. Elle connaissait son affection, son attachement profond et sincère pour elle, alors elle s'en était servie. Bien évidement qu'il allait la suivre, bien évidement qu'il allait affronter son père pour elle… il l'aimait…

Voilà, c'était ça qui faisait sans doute le plus mal. Legolas se souvenait parfaitement du premier jour de leur rencontre. Il se souvenait de cette petite elfe farouche et triste qu'il avait rencontré, de sa longue chevelure rousse et de la manière dont elle l'avait captivé.

Des années plus tard, cette attirance s'était transformée en amour véritable, sincère et qu'il avait cru qu'elle partageait. Son père ne le voyait pas forcément d'un très bon œil, Legolas le savait à la manière dont il les regardait, mais il savait qu'au final, il ne s'opposerait pas à son choix. De toute manière, ce n'était pas son origine ou sa race qui comptait, c'était que mieux que quiconque Thranduil savait que l'amour faisait souffrir… Legolas aussi maintenant…

Le jeune elfe avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Cela faisait tellement mal… Il aurait aimé pouvoir s'allonger sur l'herbe glacée, fermer les yeux et basculer dans une ombre où une telle douleur n'existait plus, mais ce n'était pas possible. Alors, il avait pris la route.

Cette histoire avait ravivé les querelles qui se cumulaient par moment entre le père et le fils, souvent pour des batailles à mener, des décisions à prendre, des gens à abandonner… Ils savaient depuis longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas tout à fait la même vision du combat qu'ils menaient. Legolas aurait continué à aider les gens autour de lui, Thranduil ne voulait plus perdre une seule vie d'elfes et son regard à la fois désespéré et hagard à Dale avait montré à son fils combien il était choqué et bouleversé par tous les corps étendus autour de lui… C'était bien pour cela qu'il avait craqué face à Tauriel… A quelque part, il ne lui reprochait pas de tout risquer pour un nain ou par amour, il lui reprochait les corps des elfes étendus là, dans la neige, même si ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute. Il lui fallait un coupable pour tous ces corps… des corps recouverts de sangs, nombreux et qui le ramenait à tous les traumatismes déjà subis au cours de sa vie de guerrier, à tous ceux qu'il aimait et qu'il avait perdu… et elle… elle s'était laissée emporter… Lui qui l'avait élevé comme une fille, comment avait-elle pu lui dire qu'il ne connaissait rien à l'amour alors qu'il était en train de pleurer la mort de ceux qui étaient étendus à ses pieds, justement parce qu'il aimait tout son peuple ? Il avait craqué…

Et Legolas le comprenait. Il ne lui en voulait même pas pour son attitude froide et dure. Il ne lui tenait pas rancœur pour ces mots blessants et la manière dont il avait banni Tauriel, non… c'était juste… qu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer, lui. Il avait besoin d'un lieu calme, hors de Taur-e-ndaedelos. Il avait besoin d'un endroit où se poser, réfléchir et où soigner son cœur qui saignait de l'intérieur.

Rentrer au palais avec son père impliquait de rentrer dans un lieu où il verrait partout la silhouette de l'elfe rousse qui venait de le poignarder cruellement. Dans chaque lieu, les souvenirs remonteraient à la surface, des souvenirs heureux, comme malheureux, mais qu'il n'avait pas envie de revivre… Il ne pourrait pas supporter ça pour le moment. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer.

Le jeune elfe avait aimé la manière dont son père ne l'avait pas retenu. Thranduil savait bien quel type de douleur était en train de terrasser son fils et il lui avait suggérer de se rendre à Imladris. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, cela valait mieux que de se mettre à errer sans but dans Arda… C'était sans doute une manière aussi de se rassurer en se disant qu'il savait où le trouver et qu'il serait en sécurité là-bas…

Son père l'aimait… Par moment, surtout quand ils s'affrontaient, Legolas avait pu en douter, mais c'était ridicule. Son père l'aimait de toute son âme, de tout son être, c'était juste… qu'il savait parfaitement comment les apparences pouvaient influencer les gens et qu'il se donnait une ligne de conduite à respecter en tant que Roi. Une ligne que Legolas aurait bien aimé qu'il casse cette fois. Le combat avait été difficile, la vision de Tauriel en larmes tenant ce nain dans les bras avait fini de lui faire mal et son père… Son père l'avait laissé partir en le saluant d'un geste de la tête. Legolas lui avait bien tendu la main pourtant, comme pour l'inviter à le rejoindre, mais il n'avait pas bougé… Comme il aurait aimé pourtant qu'il traverse cette salle pour le serrer doucement dans ses bras… Dans leur intimité cela arrivait, mais pas dans des lieux comme ça, pas en public… Il n'y avait personne à ce moment-là et le jeune elfe aurait bien aimé pouvoir se reposer quelques minutes dans les bras puissants de son père, mais il n'avait pas bougé et Legolas était parti…

Depuis, il marchait… C'était impressionnant comme ses jambes étaient à même de se déconnecter de son cerveau. Il marchait sans vraiment se donner de but, mais il arriva quand même au pied des Monts Brumeux, comme quoi, la suggestion de son père de se rendre à Imladris était bien ancrée dans sa tête. Le jeune elfe se demanda quelques instants s'il allait réellement traverser les montagnes. Il y avait de jolies forêts en direction du Sud, des paysages qu'il n'avait jamais vu et dans lesquels il pourrait égarer sa douleur, mais Fondcombe avait quelque chose de familier et de rassurant…

Paradoxalement, il avait autant envie d'être seul que de parler à quelqu'un qui ne soit pas son père et là-bas… il y avait des gens qu'il aimait et à qui il se sentait capable de se confier. Alors, il abandonna ses idées de sud, et s'engagea sur le sentier rocailleux.

Tous ses sens se mirent en éveil. Traverser la forêt sans rencontrer d'embûches était au final assez simple tant il connaissait chaque recoin, même maudits de celle-ci alors qu'ici… Il savait que les orcs rôdaient, qu'ils pouvaient le surveiller depuis les hauteurs avant de fondre sur lui, alors ce n'était pas le moment de s'égarer dans ses pensées. Les montagnes étaient trop dangereuses pour qu'il ne mobilise pas toute sa vigilance.

D'ailleurs, plus tard dans la journée, au moment où il était sur le point de se relâcher, il comprit à quel point cette crainte était justifiée. Il escaladait l'étroit chemin depuis cinq bonnes heures quand subitement, tous ses sens se mirent en alerte.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut un reflet brillant sur une crête au-dessus de son épaule gauche et il eut juste le temps de se rejeter en arrière. Une flèche le rasa en sifflant et il effectua un saut arrière pour se mettre à l'abri derrière un rocher sur lequel vint se répercuter une nuée de flèches. Un chapelet de jurons lui échappa pendant qu'il glissa la main dans son dos pour empoigner son arc. D'un geste précis et rapide, il encocha un trait, se redressa et relâcha sa flèche. La pointe se planta dans le crâne d'un arc qui tomba de son promontoire. Legolas se laissa retomber assis derrière son abri. Les orcs étaient encore une demi-douzaine, rien qu'il ne pouvait pas maîtriser.

Il encocha deux flèches en même temps, prit une inspiration et jaillit de sa cachette. Ses tirs éliminèrent deux de ses adversaires, puis il lâcha son arc et empoigna ses dagues pour contrer les orcs qui étaient déjà à sa portée. Prit d'une rage et d'une colère qui ne venaient pas seulement de cette attaque sournoise, le jeune elfe se déchaîna sur ses adversaires, s'en servant comme d'un exutoire. Les orcs tentèrent bien de l'arrêter, l'un d'eux parvint même à lui entamer le bras gauche de sa lame, mais cela ne suffit pas à le faire trembler.

Sans aucune pitié, Legolas les élimina, relâchant sur eux une partie de la douleur et de la haine qui étaient en train de le consumer. Le silence revint presque aussi brutalement que les hurlements avaient retentit dans l'étroite passe. Essoufflé, Legolas prit le temps de se calmer en respirant bruyamment pendant que son regard balayait les environs. Aucun autre ennemi ne semblait être en vue. Alors il expira un grand coup, fit tournoyer ses dagues pour les remettre dans leurs fourreaux dorsaux, ramassa son arc et reprit son chemin.

L'adrénaline du combat ne tarda pas à le quitter, ne laissant qu'une profonde lassitude qui le ramena à son humeur triste.

...

Les heures suivantes furent plus calmes, les orcs se terrant peut-être, avant que la menace ne s'estompe alors qu'il finissait sa descente des Mont Brumeux. Legolas bifurqua pour suivre la rivière jusqu'à Fondcombe, observant le paysage sans réellement le regarder. Il le connaissait ce chemin, il l'avait fait si souvent, dans tout un tas de circonstances plus ou moins heureuses, qu'il se pensait même capable de le faire les yeux fermés. Mais cela était différent aujourd'hui. Il avait le cœur lourd, il se sentait mal et il dut même se concentrer pour ne pas rater l'embranchement qui devait le ramener à la Vallée Cachée.

Une dernière petite ascension le long d'un léger chaos et il découvrit enfin Imladris. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il était heureux d'être arrivé, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait réellement décidé de se rendre ici. C'était étrange comme sentiment, mais il pressa le pas.

Après avoir combattu, puis marché pendant des jours, tous les sens aux aguets à cause de la menace constante que faisait planer leurs ennemis, son corps commençait à lui demander du repos. La perspective de s'allonger sur une banquette moelleuse devant l'âtre d'une cheminée, était assez tentante et il finit presque par se mettre à courir.

Il ralentit le pas en passant la porte basse, croisant des sentinelles qui le saluèrent avec respect. Tout le monde connaissait le fils de Thranduil en ces lieux. Legolas leur répondit par un salut tout aussi cordial et monta en direction du palais.

Il s'immobilisa au bas des marches, croisant le regard d'un elfe élégant et souriant qui s'approcha de lui en prenant subitement un air inquiet.

\- Vous allez bien _ernil_ [1]Legolas ?

\- Oui Lindir, lui répliqua ce dernier, se demandant bien le pourquoi de sa question.

A cet instant, Legolas n'avait aucune idée de que son apparence un peu échevelée et ses vêtements aux traces de combats trop visibles lui donnaient un air étrange. Un air renforcé par ses légères cernes et la fatigue qui se dégageait de son attitude.

Lindir, fit le choix de croire en sa réponse et l'entraîna en direction de l'entrée du palais. Dans le hall, le prince des elfes sylvains repéra la silhouette d'Elrond. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha.

\- Legolas !

Avec douceur, il l'attira contre lui pour le gratifier d'une accolade et l'elfe blond se laissa faire, appréciant la douceur de ses gestes et la main qu'il laissa sur sa nuque avant de le détailler.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Ton père…

\- Il va bien, le rassura Legolas immédiatement avant de baisser les yeux. J'avais juste besoin d'un endroit…

Legolas hésita sur le bon moment et sursauta lorsqu'Elrond termina sa phrase.

\- Un endroit qui n'était pas chez toi et où tu pourrais te reposer.

Le pouce d'Elrond lui caressa doucement la joue avant qu'il ne le lâche tout en lui souriant.

\- Tu veux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

Legolas frémit, bredouillant un peu trop rapidement.

\- Non… C'est idiot, je n'aurais pas dû v…

\- Stop, ne finit pas cette phrase et suis-moi, l'invita Elrond. Tu vas commencer par te changer et te reposer un peu, ce ne sera déjà pas si mal pour aujourd'hui, le reste peut attendre demain.

Le jeune elfe hocha la tête. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, mais il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour faire demi-tour et s'enfuir. Il accepta donc de suivre Elrond dans le palais. En passant sur un balcon, son regard fut attiré par une scène étonnante en bas, dans l'une des petites cours fermées. Un jeune garçon humain d'une dizaine d'années, apprenait à se battre avec une longue épée en bois. Ses instructeurs n'étaient autres qu'Elrohir et Elladan. Les deux jumeaux semblaient prendre leur tâche très à cœur même si les trois riaient tout autant qu'ils s'entraînaient. Legolas s'immobilisa devant l'étrange scène en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qui est-il ?

\- Le descendant d'Isildur, seizième chef des Rôdeurs du Nord, son père a été tué quand il avait deux ans. Le monde est dangereux dehors.

\- Et Fondcombe l'endroit parfait pour élever un enfant dans le secret…

Elrond sourit.

\- Je vois que tu comprends vite.

\- C'est de lui que mon père me parlait…

\- Ton père ?

\- Il pense que son destin sera intéressant.

\- Je le pense aussi, mais il est encore jeune. Tant que je pourrais lui éviter les combats, je le ferais.

\- Je comprends… répondit Legolas songeur.

\- Maintenant viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Legolas frissonna en entendant le mot « chambre », il devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait une cruelle envie de s'allonger. Alors, il suivit Elrond et entra dans la pièce qu'il ouvrit. La chambre était de taille moyenne, richement décoré et un feu crépitait doucement dans la cheminée. Il la connaissait cette pièce, c'était systématiquement celle-là qu'Elrond préparait pour Thranduil ou son fils, mais il ne savait pas qu'il allait venir pourtant… alors pourquoi le feu était-il déjà allumé ? Au passage le jeune homme se rendit compte que la douce chaleur était un réel bienfait. Il se sentait déjà mieux. Elrond se rapprocha en souriant.

\- Tu as de l'eau dans le broc sur la table pour te rafraichir le visage. Je te ferais monter des fruits, du pain et une carafe de vin et…

\- L'eau fera parfaitement l'affaire. Je ne suis pas mon père.

Elrond s'immobilisa, détaillant le jeune homme et hochant un peu la tête.

\- Pas besoin de t'assommer pour oublier de mauvaises pensées, je vois…

Legolas frémit, se souvenant que le vin avait la vertue de les endormir d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêve.

\- Une carafe ou deux alors… marmonna-t-il.

Elrond était inquiet de le voir si soucieux. Toutefois, il avait bien comprit qu'il lui faudrait un peu de temps avant qu'il accepte de se confier. Il se dirigea vers le lit pour l'ouvrir sans dire un mot, l'observant du coin de l'œil se pencher au-dessus de la vasque pour s'asperger un peu le visage d'eau et glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Comme il lui paraissait sombre et fatigué…

\- Avant de te laisser, je veux que tu enlèves ta chemise, dit Elrond pendant que Legolas se délestait de ses armes.

\- Ma chemise ? Demanda ce dernier étonné.

Elrond se rapprocha et glissa sa main sous son bras gauche.

\- Je veux soigner cette coupure.

Legolas sursauta et posa un regard étonné sur la longue balafre qui entaillait son bras. Dans le feu de la bagarre, il avait bien senti quelque chose, mais il n'y avait plus prêtait attention par la suite.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Chaque blessure est importante, laisse-moi prendre soin de ce bras.

Le jeune elfe soupira et capitula. Il entreprit de se déshabiller, sifflant de douleur quand sa manche passa sur sa plaie. Elle lui avait paru plus superficielle au moment du combat. Une fois qu'il fut torse nu, Elrond le mena jusqu'au lit pour le faire asseoir.

\- Ce n'est qu'une entaille, mais elle est profonde.

\- Les orcs hantent les Montagnes.

\- Je sais, je n'étais pas tranquille lorsqu'Arwen a émit le souhait d'aller faire un séjour chez sa grand-mère. Glorfindel l'a escorté.

\- Elle est descendue vers le sud ?

\- Oui, les combats qui se jouent ici l'affectent. Je pense qu'elle restera en Lothlorien plusieurs hivers, cela lui fera du bien.

\- Oui, je comprends qu'on puisse avoir envie de changer de décor, marmonna Legolas pendant qu'Elrond s'occupait toujours de sa blessure.

Sous l'effet d'une légère pression, il glapit de douleur et redressa la tête.

\- Désolé… J'ai fini.

Legolas observa son bras bandé et hocha doucement la tête.

\- _Hantale_[2]…

\- Ne me remercie, maintenant allonge-toi et prends du repos. Demain, je pense que nous aurons des choses à nous dire.

Le prince du Bois de l'Effroi ne répondit pas, mais lui obéit. La douceur d'un lit, la chaleur d'un feu, tout cela était trop tentant. Dés qu'il posa la tête sur l'oreiller, il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller, s'endormant en une fraction de secondes. Elrond le regarda avec tendresse et remonta la couverture sur lui. Thranduil lui avait confié, il allait veiller sur lui…

OoooO

Legolas cligna doucement des yeux, un peu perdu. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de se rappeler où il se trouvait. L'oreiller était doux sous sa joue et la main qui se glissa dans ses cheveux, le fit frémit doucement.

\- _Adar_[3] ?

\- Non, lui répondit doucement la voix.

Legolas secoua doucement la tête pour chasser son étrange malaise et se redressa sur un coude, croisant le sourire de son hôte.

\- Seigneur Elrond ?

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Bizarre, répondit honnêtement Legolas en finissant de s'asseoir sur son lit.

\- C'est normal. Tu as dormi pendant deux jours. Je commençais à être inquiet.

\- Deux jours ? Répéta Legolas totalement abasourdi.

\- Oui, ton corps était exténué. Je crois qu'il faut que nous parlions ;

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une grande qualité dans ma famille.

\- Non, en effet, mais je vous connais bien tous, dit Elrond en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Legolas ?

Le jeune elfe baissa la tête, prit une inspiration et murmura tout en tremblant légèrement.

\- Est-ce que c'est de l'amour quand on souffre tellement qu'on en souhaite mourir ? Je me rappelle de la douleur de mon père à la mort de ma mère et je me demande si c'est ça qu'il a ressenti ?

\- Est-ce que Tauriel est morte ? Demanda Elrond qui connaissait les sentiments du jeune prince à son égard.

\- Non, mais elle ne m'a jamais aimé. Tous les gestes tendres qu'elle a eu pour moi, cela ne signifiait rien. Je suis resté comme une sorte de frère dans son cœur, elle n'a pas vu ou pas voulu combien je l'aimais… Elle est tombée amoureuse de cet être qui ne la méritait pas… Je l'ai suivi vous savez, je l'ai aidé à protéger son nain du mieux que j'ai pu… Je l'ai regardé brûler de désir pour lui… Je l'ai soutenu contre mon père quand elle s'entêtait, quitte à me fâcher avec lui et au final, je n'ai plus rien… Tauriel pleure son amour qu'elle n'a pas pu sauver et mon père m'en veut de l'avoir soutenu.

\- Thranduil n'est pas du genre à t'en vouloir.

\- Alors pourquoi il n'a pas fait un geste… pour me prendre dans ses bras ? Pour me retenir ? Demanda Legolas en se mettant à pleurer, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Elrond passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le ramena contre sa poitrine pour le bercer doucement.

\- Peut-être qu'il a pensé que tu avais besoin de changer d'air. Alors, il s'est forcé à ne rien faire. Ton père est comme un frère. Je l'imagine parfaitement, ne pas te retenir pour ton bien, avant que lui-même ne s'écroule totalement en larmes par peur que toi tu lui en veuilles…

\- Je n'aurais pas dû partir alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas Legolas… C'est un choix qui t'es propre… Parfois ça fait du bien de se sortir de chez soi. Tu sais ce que je te propose, donne-toi une semaine ou deux, le temps de poser tes idées et de continuer à te reposer. Tu es chez toi ici…

OooooO

Le temps était froid, suffisamment pour que Legolas frémisse doucement. Les flocons de neige qui tourbillonnaient doucement autour de lui semblaient le captiver. Au final, cela faisait plus de trois mois que l'elfe était à Imladris. L'hiver avait prit la place de l'automne, retardant d'autant son départ, parce que Legolas savait qu'il ne pouvait prendre le chemin du retour en plein hiver. Il aurait été suicidaire de tenter de passer par les Monts Brumeux en cette saison.

Alors il attendait… Cela faisait quelques jours déjà qu'il avait prit sa décision. Son cœur saignait, il était bouleversé d'avoir été repoussé aussi violemment par la femme qu'il aimait, mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner son père et son peuple. Sa place était là-bas, dans la cité souterraine au cœur de Taur-e-ndaedelos, il remonterait chez lui.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans son dos, le tirant de ses rêveries. Legolas se retourna et sourit à l'elfe qui s'approchait de lui. Glorfindel lui rendit son sourire et vint s'appuyer contre une colonne à côté de lui.

\- Il paraît que votre décision est prise ?

\- Je ne peux pas rester ici éternellement pendant que les miens meurent.

\- La situation ne s'arrange pas ?

\- Elle n'a pas de raison de s'arranger… En plus les dernières batailles ont coûtées cher en guerriers et…

\- Vous êtes inquiet ?

\- Oui… Je ne suis pas parti comme je l'aurais dû. Je veux avoir la chance de revoir mon père. J'ai des choses à lui dire que j'ai tut pour de mauvaises raisons.

\- Vous aurez l'occasion de lui dire.

\- On voit que vous ne connaissez pas les conditions dans lesquelles j'ai grandi.

\- J'en ai une idée, mais notre ennemi peut être vaincu.

\- Celui qui tire les ficelles ? Ce Nécromancien ?

\- Ce surnom est ridicule… Je préfère l'appeler par son nom.

\- Vous savez vraiment qui il est ?

\- Je suis revenu des Cavernes de Mandos pour lui…

Legolas fronça les sourcils et Glorfindel murmura dans un souffle.

\- Il a ouvert les yeux sous le nom de Mairon, mais il a fait trembler ces terres sous un autre : le seigneur des Ténèbres … Sauron…

* * *

[1] Prince.

[2] Merci.

[3] Père.


	36. Reprendre la route de la Forêt Noire

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

**Faisant suite à « L'histoire d'un roi » et « L'histoire d'un prince », voici une série de plusieurs moments s'attachant aux combats menés par les Elfes d'Imladris et de Vertbois alors que le danger se fait de plus en plus présent. Après avoir consacré ces deux premières tomes à Thranduil et Legolas, j'avais envie de parler un peu plus de la famille d'Elrond, ce sera chose faite dés le 1er chapitre de cette fic.**

* * *

_**On s'approche doucement de la fin de ce tome 3**_

* * *

**Après plusieurs mois, Legolas décide de rentrer chez lui.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

**_L'HISTOIRE DE DEUX ROYAUMES_**

_**Chapitre 36 : Reprendre la route de la forêt noire**_

L'hiver avait été long, rude et glacial, comme si lui aussi avait envie de marquer le fait que l'avenir serait sombre et douloureux. Legolas n'avait pas pu reprendre la route de la Forêt Noire avant le début du mois de mars, et encore, Elrond avait tenté de le retenir un mois de plus, tellement la météo était peu clémente. Au final, le prince des elfes sylvains avait gentiment décliné la proposition, cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il était loin de chez lui. Il avait voulu voir autre chose, se changer d'air, mais maintenant il aspirait surtout à rentrer chez lui le plus rapidement possible.

C'était quand même totalement fou de se rendre compte que ce qu'il voulait fuir était en fait la seule chose à laquelle il aspirait ! Il voulait retourner chez lui et maintenant ! Il voulait revoir son père.

Elrond ne l'avait pas retenu. Il l'avait serré doucement dans ses bras, lui murmurant qu'il était comme un fils et qu'il serait toujours la bienvenue, lui rappelant une dernière fois ce qu'il savait déjà pour lui faire comprendre qu'il serait toujours là pour l'accueillir, l'aider et le soutenir.

Legolas avait répondu à son étreinte, profitant des encouragements de celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un oncle. Après tout, même s'il avait décidé de rentrer chez lui, il doutait encore de l'accueil qu'on lui réserverait, alors tous les encouragements étaient les bienvenus. Puis, ils s'étaient quittés…

D'un pas rapide, sans chercher à se retourner par peur de perdre une partie de sa volonté, Legolas franchit les portes de la cité, sursautant quand deux voix l'interpellèrent.

\- C'est qu'il s'en va comme ça, sans rien dire !

Legolas sursauta et se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Elladan et Elrohir qui lui souriaient. Les jumeaux se rapprochèrent et ensemble, ils lui donnèrent une accolade. Legolas les réceptionna avec douceur, se laissant serrer tendrement par les bras de ses amis en murmurant :

\- Je ne suis pas bon pour les « au revoir ».

\- Je crois qu'on l'a compris, répondit en riant un peu Elrohir qui pressa sa nuque.

Les trois elfes avaient presque le même âge. Legolas avait une petite vingtaine d'années de plus que les jumeaux, mais pour un elfe, cela était à peine un battement de cils. Ils s'étaient entendus naturellement dés leur plus jeune âge et il était touché de voir qu'ils l'avaient attendu pour qu'il ne parte pas sans leur dire quelques mots.

Legolas se recula, notant à cet instant précis qu'ils portaient tous les deux armures et armes.

\- Vous partez en patrouille ?

\- Nous te raccompagnons, répondit Elladan en souriant.

\- En venant tu as été attaqué lors de ta traversée des Monts Brumeux, lui rappela Elrohir.

\- Les orcs ont des trolls ces derniers temps, nous n'arriverions pas à trouver la paix en te sachant seul dans ces montagnes, ajouta Elladan.

\- Alors, nous avons décidé de t'accompagner une partie du chemin, conclut son jumeau.

Le regard de Legolas alla de l'un à l'autre. Il était touché que ces amis soient inquiets pour lui et il trouvait aussi amusant la manière qu'ils avaient de finir les phrases de l'autre. Cette complicité lui fit penser à celle qu'il avait avec son frère… son frère qu'il avait perdu… Alors Legolas leur sourit et posa une main sur l'épaule de chacun.

\- Cela me touche, mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire cela. Je connais ce chemin et les montagnes suffisamment bien pour pouvoir éviter les pièges tendus par les orcs. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je n'ai pas besoin de grande du corps.

\- Leggy, murmura Elladan sur un ton sincèrement inquiet. L'avenir de tous est si sombre en ce moment.

Legolas lui sourit, amusé par le surnom qui le ramena à leur enfance.

\- J'ai appris à mes dépends, mais surtout aux siens qu'il fallait mieux écouter les pressentiments d'Ell'd, ajouta Elrohir. Laisse-nous t'accompagner. Ce n'est pas un corps que nous voulons ramener à ton père.

\- Ne dramatisez pas, tout ira bien.

\- Je suis d'accord. Avec une petite escorte, nous éviterons un drame inutile, mais assez de discussion, ce n'est pas le moment de perdre du temps, autant ne pas rajouter la Nuit au piège que peut représenter les Monts Brumeux !

Devant l'assurance de cette voix, les trois jeunes elfes se retournèrent. Glorfindel les dépassa en souriant, donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Legolas qu'il dépassa sans ralentir.

\- En plus, je connais un raccourci !

Comme si ces propos ne pouvaient être objectés, le grand elfe à la chevelure dorée s'engagea sur le chemin, appelant une dernière fois les trois jeunes guerriers.

\- Vous venez ?

En souriant, Elrohir et Elladan furent les premiers à lui emboîter le pas. Legolas les regarda s'éloigner en soupirant. Il se tourna vers eux, écartant un peu les bras en signe d'incompréhension et lança avant de les suivre.

\- Dites donc, de nous tous je suis le seul à devoir rentrer je vous rappelle !

OoooO

Malgré le temps morose, le chemin du retour fut bien moins pénible que Legolas l'avait imaginé. La présence des jumeaux, leurs rires communicatifs malgré la noirceur de leur environnement et le flegme décontracté de Glorfindel, l'aidèrent à faire disparaître assez rapidement une partie de ses craintes et de la pression qu'il ressentait le ronger.

Les quatre elfes marquèrent une halte aux pieds des Mont Brumeux pour ne pas avoir à les traverser de nuit et Glorfindel se proposa pour assurer la garde. Aucun ne jugea bon de le contester, car tous savaient combien l'ancien capitaine de Gondolin accordait de l'importance aux rôles qu'il se confiait.

Legolas en avait donc profité pour s'allonger sur un lit de mousse fraîche. Il n'avait nullement l'intention de dormir, mais prendre du repos était important. Il avait laissé ses yeux se fermer pour réfléchir, mais les avait rouverts en sentant de l'agitation autour de lui. Elladan et Elrohir l'avaient rejoint, s'allongeant de chaque côté de leur ami en marmonnant.

\- Les nuits sont froides.

Legolas n'avait rien dit, les laissant s'installer contre lui tout en refermant de nouveau les yeux, ne réalisant même pas que le sommeil avait fini par le rattraper avant que Glorfindel ne secoue doucement son épaule à l'aube. Sa fatigue nerveuse était sans doute bien plus grande qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Le petit groupe s'était donc remis en route, traversant les Monts Brumeux sans heurts, ce qui les surprit. Glorfindel montra même une certaine inquiétude que tous finirent par partager.

\- Il est étrange que les orcs désertent un point aussi stratégique, c'est qu'il est en train de se passer quelque chose. Notre ennemi se déplace et ses forces le suivent…

\- Il se déplace ? Mais pour où ? S'étonna Legolas…

\- Un lieu où il peut accroître sa puissance à l'abri de nos regards, avaient sombrement répondu l'ancien capitaine de Gondolin avant de reprendre la route, laissant les trois jeunes elfes à la fois inquiets et perplexes.

De l'autre côté des montagnes, le petit groupe s'était séparé. Les jumeaux et Glorfindel avaient fait demi-tour pour retourner à Fondcombe et Legolas avait prit seul le chemin qui le mènerait au cœur de sa forêt. Un léger frémissement d'inquiétude l'avait assailli, mais il avait tenté de le chasser rapidement. Pourquoi son père lui ferait-il mauvais accueil ?

OooooO

D'un geste vif, Legolas trancha la gorge du dernier orc qui lui faisait face. Ce dernier émit un étrange gargouillis avant de s'écrouler lourdement sur le sol. Le jeune elfe le suivit du regard avant de s'assurer qu'il n'y en avait plus, puis, il fit tournoyer ses dagues entre ses doigts et les remit au fourreau. Voilà quelque chose qui n'avait pas changé, sa forêt était toujours autant infestée par ces monstres répugnants.

Legolas enjamba le cadavre et reprit sa route. Avec un peu de chance et s'il ne tombait pas sur d'autres embuscades ou sur quelques araignées, il pourrait atteindre l'enclave elfe avant la nuit. Ce serait une bonne chose, parce qu'il ne se voyait pas rester sous le couvert des arbres à l'heure où les descendantes d'Ungoliant sortaient de leurs nids en masse !

...

Legolas pressa donc le pas, se hâtant le plus possible pour et arrivant aux abords de l'enclave juste à temps. Alors que son regard se posa sur la frontière entre les bois et le territoire des elfes, le jeune prince se figea. Un étrange frisson remonta le long de son échine et une appréhension assez brutale lui noua la gorge. Ses terres étaient là, mais les orcs étaient toujours aussi présents et une question douloureuse s'imposa dans son esprit : lui restait-il seulement une personne à retrouver là-bas ?

Le jeune elfe expira bruyamment et secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées noires. Si l'enclave était tombée, il l'aurait ressenti… Son père n'était pas le seul à ressentir cet étrange lien qui les unissait.

Au dessus de sa tête, le soleil continuait à décliner, alors Legolas se remit en route, pressant un peu plus le pas.

Aux abords du poste de surveillance, il se demanda quelles nouvelles allaient lui donner les sentinelles, mais ce fut un cri qui accueillit ses derniers pas.

\- Legolas !

Au soin de cette voix qu'il reconnut assez vite, Legolas redressa la tête et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Gohenlass sauta lestement de son poste de surveillance et courut dans sa direction. Sans ralentir, il lui sauta littéralement au cou et attira un peu brutalement le jeune elfe, qui était comme son frère, dans ses bras. Ce dernier se laissa faire, se blottissant même de lui-même dans les bras de ce frère adoptif qu'il aimait et pour qui, il s'inquiétait. Au final, en partant comme il l'avait fait à la fin de la Bataille des Cinq Armées, il n'avait même pas su s'il avait survécu. Alors sentir ses bras se refermer autour de lui, était une délivrance. D'ailleurs, il ne put retenir un frisson et murmura doucement.

\- Tu es vivant…

Gohenlass comprit son inquiétude. Les batailles de Dale et des Cinq Armées avaient été sanglantes. Sans doute parmi les plus coûteuses en vie depuis Dagorlad. L'elfe de bois ne lâcha pas son petit frère de cœur et murmura en retour.

\- Bien sûr que je suis vivant. Qui veillerait sur ton père autrement ?

A la mention de Thranduil, Legolas eut un sursaut et se retira un peu des bras de son ami.

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

\- C'est compliqué. Il s'en veut pour toutes les vies qui ont été perdu. Il est là sans être là. Il a pleuré ton départ pendant des jours…

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Legolas ému, mais pourquoi il ne m'a pas retenu ? Je serai resté s'il me l'avait demandé… s'il avait juste prit ma main. Alors pourquoi il ne me l'a pas fait comprendre ?

\- Pour toi…

\- Moi ?

\- Regarde autour de toi… Sortir de cette forêt maudite doit faire du bien, ajouta Gohenlass d'une voix triste. L'atmosphère est si morbide, le silence si violent, la mort si présente…

\- Tu as l'air fatigué.

\- Je le suis. Regarde autour de toi. Cela ne s'arrêtera jamais.

\- Gohenlass…

Sans rajouter un mot, Legolas se pencha et vint reprendre son ami dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve, mais je refuse de croire que nous soyons voués à disparaître. Tant que nous serons ensemble, que nous serons tous là les uns pour les autres, tout ira bien.

\- Je suis heureux que tu sois revenu.

\- Cette forêt est sombre, malade, remplie d'ennemis, mais c'est chez moi. Il n'y a nulle part ailleurs où je pourrais être. Alors _hanar_[1], ramène-moi chez nous…

OoooO

Même si Legolas avait affirmé qu'il était chez lui au cœur de Taur-e-ndaedelos, il ne put réprimer un tremblement en arrivant devant l'étroit pont qui menait à la forteresse souterraine des elfes sylvains. Oui, il était chez lui et Gohenlass lui avait dit que son père avait souffert de ces quelques mois d'absence, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se demander ce qu'il allait dire en le voyant remettre un pied au palais et surtout… il se demandait si elle était là… s'il allait la revoir et comment il allait réagir en la voyant…

Son hésitation se trahit par une immobilisation brutale qu'il ne réalisa que lorsque Gohenlass pressa son épaule. Les deux elfes se connaissaient par cœur et il comprit en une fraction de secondes ce qu'il redoutait.

\- Elle aussi est partie.

\- De quoi ?

\- Thranduil lui a proposé de revenir et de lever son bannissement, mais elle a choisi de ne pas rentrer. Elle ne lui a pas pardonné leur dispute. C'est… qu'elle a du caractère mon feu-follet…

Gohenlass baissa la tête et son ami se rapprocha de lui.

\- Tu sais où elle est ?

\- Non… Je l'ai cherché, mais contrairement à elle, je ne l'ai retrouvé pour le moment. Je me suis inquiété tout l'hiver.

Les larmes naissantes au coin de des yeux de l'elfe des bois ne passèrent pas inaperçu. Tauriel était comme sa petite sœur. C'était lui qui l'avait élevé, éduqué… Il l'aimait et Legolas comprenait sa douleur.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ne le soit, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Viens…

Gohenlass entraîna Legolas par un bras et ensemble, ils traversèrent le pont pour gagner l'intérieur du palais.

OoooO

Cette fois, Legolas ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour. En suivant Gohenlass, il s'était rendu dans la grande salle du trône, mais Galion lui avait appris que son père n'était pas sorti de son appartement aujourd'hui. Legolas s'était tout de suite inquiété et il avait abandonné son grand frère adoptif et son ancien précepteur assez rapidement, se glissant dans les couloirs du palais.

D'un pas pressé, il se retrouva en quelques secondes devant la porte de son père, tapant doucement à sa porte. Sans réponse, il s'autorisa ce que peu d'elfes dans le palais pouvait faire et pénétra dans la pièce.

Son regard balaya la chambre et il frémit. La pièce était plongée dans une obscurité morbide et inquiétante et une grande silhouette voûtée, un verre de vin à la main était assise sur un tabouret, penchée en avant. Legolas frémit. Il la connaissait cette habitude. Quand tout allait mal, quand le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds, Thranduil avait prit cette manie d'essayer d'oublier ses douleurs au fond de plusieurs bouteilles de vins. Les vertues assommantes du breuvage n'étant plus à démontrer.

Le jeune elfe se rapprocha doucement.

\- _Ada**[2]**_ ?

Mais son père, les yeux dans le vague, fixés sur la fenêtre ne réagit pas. Alors, il finit de se rapprocher, se glissant à ses côtés pour lui prendre le verre qu'il tenait des mains et le poser sur la table à sa droite. Puis, il s'assit en face de lui et murmura doucement.

\- _Ada_ ?

Thranduil ne réagit pas plus et Legolas frémit avant de tendre les mains pour serrer les siennes. Cette fois, son père s'arracha à la contemplation de la forêt par la fenêtre et à la nuit qui était en train de l'engloutir. Il découvrit le visage de la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui et prit un air incrédule.

\- Legolas ?

\- Oui, je suis rentré _ada_.

\- Legolas !

Si le premier murmure était une question, le deuxième sur un ton plus affirmatif, déclencha un tremblement incontrôlable de ses mains, Legolas les serra plus fort et amorça le geste de se pencher vers lui pour poser sa tête sur son épaule, un geste qui fut complété par son père qui lâcha ses mains pour le prendre par les épaules et le serrer dans ses bras.

\- _Ion nín**[3]**_, tu es rentré, ma petite feuille… Je pensais ne plus te revoir.

\- Pourquoi je ne serai pas rentrer _ada_ ? Le combat n'est pas fini et c'est chez moi ici.

Thranduil ne répondit rien, mais s'accrocha au corps de son fils comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien vivant. Legolas se laissa faire et se blottit dans ses bras, lui qui aurait tant voulu qu'il le fasse plus tôt. Un peu fatigué, il ferma les yeux en écoutant les battements réguliers du cœur de son père, s'endormant dans ses bras sans s'en rendre compte.

Thranduil ne bougea pas, enfouissant son visage dans la chevelure blonde de son fils… Il était revenu… Il était là avec lui… L'espoir pouvait renaître un peu. Il avait de nouveau une raison de se battre.

* * *

[1] Frère.

[2] Papa.

[3] Mon fils


	37. Une silhouette dans les bois

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

**Faisant suite à « L'histoire d'un roi » et « L'histoire d'un prince », voici une série de plusieurs moments s'attachant aux combats menés par les Elfes d'Imladris et de Vertbois alors que le danger se fait de plus en plus présent. Après avoir consacré ces deux premières tomes à Thranduil et Legolas, j'avais envie de parler un peu plus de la famille d'Elrond, ce sera chose faite dés le 1er chapitre de cette fic.**

* * *

_**Avant dernier chapitre de ce tome !**_

* * *

**Après plusieurs mois, Legolas décide de rentrer chez lui.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

**_L'HISTOIRE DE DEUX ROYAUMES_**

_**Chapitre 37 : Une silhouette dans les bois**_

Des bruits de courses résonnèrent dans les sous-bois de la forêt, faisant s'envoler les quelques rares oiseaux qui restaient encore sous le couverts des feuilles des arbres. D'un geste de la main assez maladroit, Legolas écarta l'une des branches pour tenter de se frayer un passage, tout en essayant de lancer un coup d'œil derrière lui. Dans son dos, il percevait le pas lourd des orcs, leurs grognements et il savait qu'ils étaient peu à peu en train de gagner du terrain.

Le jeune elfe aurait bien aimé se déplacer plus vite, mais il se sentait faible. Son corps tremblait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le poison se diffusait dans ses veines. C'était un fait qu'il venait de comprendre avec douleur. Pour éradiquer toute résistance de la part des elfes et se donner un avantage lors des combats, les lames des orcs qui hantaient maintenant Taur-e-ndaedelos étaient systématiquement enduites de poison, ainsi même s'ils ne faisaient que les blesser, ils avaient une chance de leur ôter la vie. Legolas commençait à les connaître ces poisons et ces pratiques, mais il arrivait encore à se faire avoir et il s'en voulait de son manque de prudence.

Cependant, par chance, celui dont il sentait les effets se répandre dans son corps n'était pas l'un des pus violents, mais il était douloureux, lui entraînant des crampes qui lui donnaient la sinistre impression que ses muscles ne lui répondaient plus vraiment. Plus il courait, plus il tentait de leur échapper et plus Legolas enrageait. C'était idiot de se faire surprendre de la sorte quelques semaines seulement après son retour au palais ? Il devait savoir que la vigilance était la chose principale pour rester en vie sous le couvert de ses arbres… et il avait pris des risques… de manière parfaitement ridicule, non pas ridicule… par affection, ce n'était pas ridicule d'agir sur un coup de tête pour les gens qu'on aime n'est-ce pas ?

Touché par la détresse de Gohenlass qu'il percevait chaque jour, il s'était mis en tête de retrouver Tauriel malgré la souffrance que lui entraînerait sa présence. Il voulait lui parler, la ramener et tenter de redonner le sourire à son ami, à son grand-frère… Un grand-frère qu'il trouvait de plus en plus sombre, un peu trop à l'image de son père…

Alors, dans chacune de ses patrouilles, il cherchait des indices qui lui indiqueraient dans quelle direction chercher l'elfe à la chevelure rousse. C'était un peu idiot parce qu'elle n'était pas bête et qu'il était sûr qu'elle avait quitté depuis longtemps la forêt maudite. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt pour elle à errer seule dans un endroit aussi dangereux… Son départ ne ressemblait en rien à celui de Gohenlass quelques siècles plus tôt… Il était plus… définitif…

Pourtant, pendant cette patrouille, à un moment donné, il avait eu l'impression d'apercevoir une fine silhouette entre les arbres, quelque chose qui ne ressemblait en rien aux orcs et son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Assez brutalement, le jeune prince avait quitté le reste des elfes pour la poursuivre… se retrouvant face à face avec un groupe d'orcs hargneux… des orcs qui étaient toujours à sa poursuite !

S'il ne trouvait pas un abri sûr avant que cet empoisonnement ne le terrasse, il se retrouverait entièrement à leur merci. L'image de son père passa de manière fugace dans son esprit au moment où il trébucha, chutant lourdement dans la pente sans pouvoir se retenir. Son arc lui échappa des mains et, sans un cri, il bascula dans la rivière.

L'eau glacée le tétanisa et son corps épuisé par la traque coula comme une pierre. Legolas eut le réflexe de retenir sa respiration, mais ses yeux observèrent la surface s'éloigner sans qu'il n'esquisse un geste pour se mettre à nager. Il se sentait à bout de forces, totalement épuisé et il se laissa emporter par le torrent.

La rivière bouillonnait et rugissait. Elle était semblable à un torrent cherchant à sortir de son lit. Legolas fut ballotté dans tous les sens et quand il devint douloureux de retenir son souffle, il tenta de regagner la surface. La gorgée d'air qu'il parvint à prendre fut une bénédiction, mais les eaux tumultueuses l'entraînèrent de nouveau par le fond.

Cette fois, il n'eut pas le temps de fermer totalement la bouche et il but la tasse. Poussant une nouvelle fois sur ses pieds, il parvint à sortir la tête de l'eau. Il cracha, toussa, mais ne vit pas les rochers sur sa gauche. A la dernière minute, il tenta de les éviter, mais il était déjà trop tard. Il les heurta assez brutalement et un cri de douleur lui échappa. Un cri qui s'accompagna d'un étourdissement suffisamment violent pour que son corps cède. Legolas tenta bien de se retenir, mais il était trop tard et il perdit connaissance. Son corps disparaissant une nouvelle fois dans les eaux agitées du torrent.

OoooO

Aux pieds du trône de son Roi, Feren semblait être en train de se décomposer tellement le regard bleu-gris qui le dévisageait était glacial.

\- Comment pouvez-vous ne pas savoir où est mon fils ? C'est lui qui commandait cette patrouille.

\- Je sais _âr nín _[mon Roi], mais nous avons été séparés.

\- Dans un combat ?

\- Non, pendant la patrouille et…

\- Serais-tu en train de sous-entendre que mon fils a déserté son poste ?

\- Non, loin de moi cette idée _âr nín_. Il a dit qu'il avait vu quelque chose. Il nous a ordonné de ne pas le suivre, mais nous ne l'avons pas retrouvé par la suite et…

\- Et vous avez décidé de rentrer sans lui ? Vous l'avez abandonné alors ?

\- Non… enfin… ce n'est pas vraiment… nous…

De la sueur commençait à perler sur le front du pauvre Feren tandis que son Roi se levait de son fauteuil descendant une marche après l'autre au fil de ses questions. Le poids de son regard et de sa colère lui donnaient l'impression d'être enfoncé à coup de masse dans le sol du palais. Il se demanda même si tout cela allait bien se finir quand Thranduil se planta devant lui. Il pouvait sentir la rage qui irradiait du souverain qui se tenait à moins de 50 cm de lui, le dépassant d'une bonne tête. Trop bouleversé pour en supporter plus, il tomba à genoux devant lui en murmurant.

\- Je suis désolé _âr nín_. Tout est de ma faute. Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé !

La terreur que Thranduil perçut dans les suppliques de son guerrier eut l'étrange répercussion de faire disparaître d'un coup sa colère. Thranduil l'était toujours un peu, mais il était surtout inquiet pour son fils, seul dans les bois. Il savait bien quel genre de chimère pouvait le pousser à s'écarter de ses hommes. Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir et il ne trouvait pas de plaisir à les mettre dans l'état où se trouvait Feren en ce moment. Thranduil soupira et lui tendit la main pour l'encourager à se redresser.

\- Relève-toi. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je connais le caractère de mon fils.

Feren releva timidement la tête et accepta la main tendue par son Roi. Thranduil le remit sur pieds et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Je pense que tu as besoin de repos. Va donc t'allonger quelques heures. Nous reparlerons de tout ça plus tard, si le prince n'est pas rentré entre temps.

\- Merci _âr nín._

\- Ne me remercie pas. Tout va bien Feren.

OoooO

Legolas glapit de douleur, toussa et se recroquevilla sur un côté pour cracher l'eau qui encombrait douloureusement ses bronches. Sa vue était floue et chaque inspiration était une lutte tellement ses poumons le brûlaient. Le jeune elfe se sentait perdu et désorienté. Ses côtes aussi lui faisaient mal à cause du choc avec les rochers. D'ailleurs, il avait perdu connaissance, non ? Il avait senti son corps glisser au fond de l'eau, alors comment cela se faisait-il qu'il était maintenant sur la terre ferme, loin du courant ? Cela n'avait aucun sens… Aucun sens jusqu'à ce que des mains l'agrippent fermement. Le contour d'une fiole toucha ses lèvres et une voix qu'il perçut comme lointaine et éraillée lui ordonna.

\- Bois ! Je connais ce poison. Il paralyse tes muscles et ton cœur. Bois. En quelques heures, les effets auront disparus.

Legolas, trop dans le brouillard pour résister avala le contenu de la fiole pendant que les mains le soutenaient. Puis, il s'écroula de nouveau lourdement sur le sol, perdant connaissance.

OoooO

La douce chaleur d'un feu caressa la joue de Legolas et diffusa une étrange vague de bien-être qui le força à ouvrir les yeux. Il grogna un peu, mais accepta de faire cet effort, réveillant son corps engourdi. Une masse rougeoyante en face de lui, lui fit comprendre que la chaleur devait venir de ce foyer qui se dressait fièrement au centre de l'abri… Abri ?

Legolas cligna des yeux, cherchant à comprendre sa situation. Il était étendu sur une paillasse sommaire dans le fond d'une cavité rocheuse succinctement aménagée avec une vague table de bois et un banc. Quelques ustensiles traînaient par terre dans un coin. S'il avait pu le craindre au début, il comprit assez rapidement que ce n'était pas le repère d'orcs ou de gobelins. Surtout qu'il remarqua dans le même temps qu'il était torse nu et qu'un pansement était appliqué sur la longue coupure sous son épaule droite. Cette coupure empoisonnée, qui l'avait privé de ses forces, le faisant basculer dans la rivière… Rivière dans laquelle, il avait le souvenir de s'être… noyé ?

Non… Toute grotte qu'elle était cela n'avait rien à voir avec les Cavernes de Mandos aperçues un jour où il avait senti la mort le frôler d'un peu trop prêt… Non, il était bien vivant, quelques part sur Arda, sans doute pas très loin de chez lui d'ailleurs.

Quelqu'un l'avait sauvé. Quelqu'un qui l'avait tiré de l'eau et ranimé de justesse s'il en jugeait à ses souvenirs. Il se rappelait vaguement de mains pressant sa poitrine et de l'horrible douleur qui avait déchiré ses poumons lorsqu'il avait craché l'eau qui obstruait ses bronches. Il se souvenait aussi de ses tempes battant furieusement, de la douleur dans son crâne, dans ses muscles et des mêmes mains qui l'avaient redressé pour lui faire boire quelque chose… Un antidote ? Oui c'était ça, un antidote pour le poison. Ses mains sur lui s'étaient accompagnées d'une voix rassurante, d'une voix qui l'avait encouragé et dont il peinait à se souvenir…

Quoi qu'il en fût, il devait bien sa survie à quelqu'un, mais la personne ne semblait pas dans les environs. Il était seul…

Le danger semblait être écarté pour le moment et son corps épuisé, ne lui donnait pas l'envie de tenter la périlleuse manœuvre de se relever. Alors, il referma les yeux, cherchant à prendre un peu plus de repos.

Ce fut à cet instant précis qu'il entendit des pas remonter en direction de la grotte. Legolas ne tenta pas de rouvrir les yeux tout de suite, il laissa la personne, qui venait de lui sauver la vie, rentrer dans l'abri. Il l'entendit souffler, comme si elle avait froid, se rapprocher du feu et mettre des brindilles à l'intérieur pour l'alimenter de nouveau. Il se mit à crépiter plus fort et les pas se rapprochèrent. Le jeune elfe sentit son sauveur s'agenouiller à ses côtés et prendre la couverture épaisse qu'il avait rejeté en s'agitant dans son sommeil pour la remonter sur ses épaules. Puis, sa main effleura son front. Les doigts étaient fins, les gestes tendres et Legolas frémit avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Son regard bleu croisa les iris verts de la personne au-dessus de lui. Une personne qui sursauta de surprise et tentant de reculer, mais Legolas tendit la main et agrippa son poignet.

\- Non ! Tauriel ! Ne t'enfuie pas !

L'elfe rousse frissonna, mais abandonna l'idée de s'enfuir, le laissant la retenir par le poignet.

\- Je te croyais encore inconscient…

\- Je le suis resté longtemps ?

\- Cela fait 8 jours que je t'ai sortis des eaux de la rivière, tu as repris connaissance par moment, mais il a fallu du temps pour que la fièvre te quitte.

\- Huits jours, répéta Legolas hébété.

\- J'ai eu peur de m'être trompé sur le poison.

\- Mais tu m'as sauvé, lui demanda Legolas en tentant de s'asseoir.

Le geste fut peut-être trop brusque pour son corps encore fatigué. La tête lui tourna et il faillit s'écrouler. Tauriel fit un bond en avant et le rattrapa, l'aidant à caler son dos contre la paroi rocheuse. Pour se faire, elle s'était rapprochée tout prêt de lui et Legolas fut troublé de sentir son corps si proche du sien, sa poitrine effleurant la sienne, son souffle caressant la peau de son visage.

\- Tauriel, si tu savais depuis combien de temps je te cherche, laissa-t-il échapper dans un murmure pendant qu'il laissa ses doigts lui caresser la joue puis se perdre dans sa chevelure.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû, répondit celle-ci en se reculant.

Elle le sentait troublé et elle ne voulait pas que cette situation persiste.

\- Bien sûr que si. Tu sais qu'il y a des gens à qui tu manques chaque jour ? Lui répliqua Legolas sur un ton un peu plus sec.

\- Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

\- Tu crois donc que je ramène toujours tout à moi ? Mon père est triste ne pas avoir réussi à te retenir.

\- Il m'a banni, tu ne te souviens pas ?

\- Il a levé ce bannissement à peine la bataille finie. Il se laisse parfois emporter, tout comme toi, mais il sait aussi reconnaître ses erreurs.

\- Tu considères que ce n'est pas mon cas ? S'exclama Tauriel sur un ton revêche en se redressant. Je le droit de considérer que je n'ai plus rien à faire là-bas !

Elle semblait en colère, pas forcément pour la bonne raison d'ailleurs. C'était plus la colère de ne pas avoir pu sauver celui qu'elle aimait, mais elle avait besoin d'un défouloir pour la laisser évacuer, un défouloir qui la rendait injuste. Legolas la vit se retourner vers lui, prête à lui dire qu'elle ne remettrait jamais un pied dans la cité elfique, mais Legolas la prit de court, murmurant dans un souffle.

\- Gohenlass pleure chaque soir quand il se pense seul.

Tauriel ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sorti.

\- Comment tu peux faire ça ? Je me rappelle de ta détresse lors des longs mois qu'a duré leur brouille. Je te revois prête à faire n'importe quelle folie pour le retrouver, l'aider et le ramener. Il t'a laissé le retrouver pour que tu ne souffres pas trop de son absence et toi… Toi tu ne te soucies pas une seconde de ce qu'il peut ressentir… Tu as si bien disparue qu'il n'y a plus aucune trace de toi nulle part. Tu crois que je suis le seul à prendre le risque de courir seul après ton ombre ? Il t'a élevé comme une sœur, mais il est comme mon frère… Je n'en peux plus Tauriel, de sa détresse, de sa souffrance. Il me mérite pas ça, pas lui. Il faut que tu rentres avec moi. Je te promets que j'ai compris. Jamais tu ne ressentiras pour moi ce que je ressens en retour… Je ne te demande même pas de m'adresser la parole si tu n'en as pas envie, mais ne le détruit pas, lui… Il n'a rien demandé dans tout ça… murmura Legolas en ne pouvant retenir ses propres larmes.

\- Il me pleure ? Demanda Tauriel en tremblant des pieds à la tête sous le coup de l'émotion.

\- Chaque soir…

\- Je suis si désolée. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, je…

\- Ne te justifie pas… Moi aussi je suis parti… Moi aussi j'ai eu besoin de ces quelques mois pour refaire un point sur des nuées de choses, mais là-bas, c'est chez moi… Je me devais de revenir… Ton exil a été assez long, rentre avec moi.

\- Legolas…

\- Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé alors ?

\- De quoi ? Comment tu peux me poser une telle question, je…

\- Tauriel… Je t'en prie, murmura Legolas en lui prenant les mains. Nous avons tous souffert, mais ne crois-tu pas qu'il est inutile d'en rajouter ?

OoooO

Legolas, encore peu sûr de ses jambes, progressait doucement sur le pont étroit qui le ramenait à la porte du palais. L'un de ses bras était posé sur les épaules de Tauriel et la jeune elfe, bien que l'envie de partir en courant la titillait de plus en plus, refusait de le laisser tomber.

Ce fut donc à deux que les jeunes gens passèrent la porte, se retrouvant face à un comité d'accueil qu'il n'avait pas prévu aussi vite.

Prévenu par Galion, en poste à l'entrée, Thranduil s'était précipité à la porte, Gohenlass sur les talons. Gohenlass qui se demandait si l'échanson n'était pas encore sous l'emprise d'un quelconque effluve aviné quand il avait mentionné le nom de Tauriel. Mais non, il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, ce n'était pas un mensonge. Elle était bien là, devant lui, tenant Legolas qui chancelait doucement et que Thranduil lui prit des bras dès qu'il fut à portée.

\- Je te tiens _ion nìn _[mon fils], murmura le Roi avec tendresse.

\- _Eem myre ada _[je vais bien papa], répondit Legolas en retour pour le rassurer tout en se laissant tomber dans ses bras.

Thranduil sourit, heureux de le retrouver après avoir passé des jours à se ronger les sangs.

\- J'en suis heureux _lass pîn nín _[ma petite feuille], mais je vois que tu as encore besoin de te reposer, viens, je vais te raccompagner à ta chambre.

Legolas sourit. Le surnom d'enfant que venait de murmurer avec tendresse son père lui montrait qu'il avait été et resté encore profondément inquiet pour son fils. Le jeune elfe se sentit coupable. Il avait laissé parler son instinct, n'anticipant pas les possibles conséquences et au final, il avait bien failli perdre la vie… Cela lui brisa le cœur. Oh, pas pour lui, il était capable d'assumer les conséquences de ses actes, mais pour son père, dont il imagina sans peine la détresse. Il se laissa donc mener sans protester, appréciant les petites attentions de son père qui le ramena à sa chambre en prenant son temps pour ne pas le brusquer.

Avec le départ de Thranduil et Legolas, Tauriel se retrouva toute seule dans l'entrée, les bras ballants… toute seule face à Gohenlass qui la dévisageait comme on regarde un fantôme. La jeune elfe déglutit, mal à l'aise, et faillit même faire demi-tour pour s'enfuir, mais elle n'en eut pas l'occasion.

Comme s'il sortait d'un étrange rêve, Gohenlass se dirigea droit sur elle en murmurant.

\- Tauriel…

Avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps de réagir, elle se retrouva totalement emprisonnée dans ses bras, serrée presque trop fort contre sa poitrine.

\- Mon petit feu-follet… murmura le fils adoptif de Thranduil avant de se mettre à trembler… avant de presque s'effondrer et de se mettre à pleurer.

Tauriel, choquée par sa détresse, la rattrapa et le serra à son tour contre elle tout en lui répondant.

\- Oui, je suis là… Ne pleure plus. Je t'en prie. Je suis là. Pardonne-moi. Je ne repartirais plus… Pardon…

Gohenlass ne répondit rien, trop bouleversé par ses larmes, mais se contenta de la serrer un peu plus fort. Tauriel sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux à son tour et elle se blottit en retour contre lui.

\- Pardon… Pardon… Je ne t'abandonnerais plus.

OoooO

Il faisait nuit, le moment idéal pour que Tauriel s'accorde une pause afin de penser à autre chose. Quand elle était partie, elle avait réellement juré de ne plus jamais remettre un pied ici, mais maintenant qu'elle était revenue, elle avait l'impression que sa plus grosse erreur avait été d'être parti, de tenter de disparaître… Elle s'en voulait pour plein de choses, mais maintenant elle s'en voulait pour cet ami qui lui avait sauvé la vie, l'avait nourri, soigné et élevé comme une petit sœur et qu'elle avait lâchement abandonné.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, elle était enfin parvenue à l'apaiser et il s'était écroulé d'épuisement et de fatigue. Elle l'avait donc laissé seul pour qu'il se repose et entreprit de parcourir le palais, comme si elle avait besoin de se remémorer chaque couloir.

D'un petit bond, elle gagna l'une des terrasses taillée dans la roche et qui surplombaient la falaise à l'à-pic vertigineux qui formait un mur de défense naturelle particulièrement efficace. Ses yeux se braquèrent sur la Lune et elle sursauta lorsqu'une voix s'adressa à elle de la pénombre.

\- Je trouve moi aussi qu'elle invite à la réflexion.

Tauriel se tourna vivement sur la droite. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'un quart de seconde et elle frémit en apercevant la haute silhouette de Thranduil se détacher de l'ombre. Le roi ne portait pas sa couronne et il était vêtu d'une simple longue tunique grise et d'un gilet de soie brune, une tenue simple dans laquelle il se montrait qu'à on cercle d'intimes. Un cercle auquel Tauriel se rappelait qu'elle avait appartenu avant de tout détruire par amour et passion.

\- _Amin hirathea âr nín _[je suis désolée, mon Roi], mes pas m'ont mené trop prêt de vos appartements.

\- Tes pas t'ont rapproché de mon appartement parce que Gohenlass loge prêt de moi, tout comme toi _iell nín _[ma fille].

Tauriel sursauta. C'était bien la première fois qu'il employait un terme aussi affectif pour lui parler.

\- Je… bredouilla la jeune elfe.

\- Je peux tout autant que toi te faire des excuses, la coupa Thranduil. Nous avons commis des fautes tous les deux dans cette histoire et j'avoue que mon jugement s'obscurcit dés que cela touche les Nains… Il y a des images qui ne pourront jamais s'effacer de ma mémoire… Ce sont ces images qui m'ont poussé à croire que tu ne pouvais pas l'aimer. Je ne suis qu'un idiot, l'amour n'a pas de races… Je l'ai compris devant ta souffrance. Cela ne peut faire aussi mal que lorsque c'est vrai… Je ne sais pas si tu vas rester ou non. Ce choix seul t'appartient, mais sache que je te serai éternellement reconnaissant d'avoir sauvé et ramené Legolas ici. Mon cœur serait plus léger si tu décidais de rester, car ta place est ici Tauriel. Ton bannissement était une erreur grossière, j'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner.

\- _Ar nín_, je suis la seule ici à devoir demander pardon à l'autre. Comment ai-je pu sous-entendre que vous n'avez jamais aimé ? C'est injuste et faux, j'ose à peine vous regarder.

\- C'est ton cœur qui parlait à ce moment. Je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur. Cette demeure a toujours été la tienne et elle le restera. A toi de faire ton choix.


	38. Le manteau de la Mort

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

**Faisant suite à « L'histoire d'un roi » et « L'histoire d'un prince », voici une série de plusieurs moments s'attachant aux combats menés par les Elfes d'Imladris et de Vertbois alors que le danger se fait de plus en plus présent. Après avoir consacré ces deux premières tomes à Thranduil et Legolas, j'avais envie de parler un peu plus de la famille d'Elrond, ce sera chose faite dés le 1er chapitre de cette fic.**

* * *

_**Alors voilà enfin ce dernier chapitre. j'ai du le relire 50 fois, le reprendre autant, mais voilà. Je me suis dis qu'il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de le reprendre et que je vous le poste. Je tenais à tous vous remercier pour avoir lui ce 3eme tome. Cette histoire se termine mais j'ai d'autres projets sur ce fandom donc je vous dis à une prochaine fic et MERCIIIIIIII !**_

* * *

**La mort plane sur la cité des elfes**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

**_L'HISTOIRE DE DEUX ROYAUMES_**

_**Chapitre 38 : Le manteau de la mort**_

Gohenlass fit signe à sa patrouille de s'immobiliser quand une odeur fétide plus violente que celle qui émanait des nids des araignées géantes parvint à ses narines. Le capitaine des Elfes sylvains patrouillait le long de la frontière nord avec ses guerriers depuis l'aube et cette horrible odeur lui donna presque immédiatement la chair de poule parce qu'il savait ce qu'il allait découvrir, c'était le cas bien trop souvent en ce moment.

Dans son dos, il perçut les murmures un peu terrifié de ses guerriers, comme il voulait bien les comprendre ! Ce n'était jamais très agréable.

Avec une certaine appréhension, il écarta les buissons et eut un haut-le-cœur qu'il ne put retenir. La scène qu'il venait de découvrir était encore plus atroce qu'il aurait pu l'imaginer.

Un groupe d'humain avait passé la frontière, un groupe qui avait sans doute tenté d'atteindre la cité des elfes pour leur demander asile et protection comme cela se passait par moment, sauf qu'ils avaient fait une mauvaise rencontre… Certains se faisaient attaquer par les araignées et disparaissaient à jamais, réduit à l'état d'amas putride puis d'os blanchâtre au fond de leurs nids… Là c'était différent… Ce groupe avait croisé le chemin des orcs et les orcs… avaient fait preuve d'une barbarie et d'une cruauté à nulle autre égale. Les plus chanceux avaient été tués sur le coup, empalés, décapités, mais pour d'autres, hommes comme femmes, ils avaient pris leur temps, tout leur temps, les torturant et les mutilant apparemment pendant de longues heures.

Gohenlass avait l'impression d'entendre leurs cris d'agonie et leurs appels à l'aide. Ils avaient dû se croire en sécurité à peine la frontière avec le territoire des elfes franchi, sauf que ce n'était pas le cas et que personne ne les avait sauvés. Certain, à demi nus pendaient à une branche par un bras ou une jambe. Les corps étaient presque réduits en charpie et ils finissaient de se décomposer dégageant une odeur nauséabonde de mort.

L'un des plus jeunes elfes de sa patrouille ne parvint pas à supporter cette vision de cauchemar et se plia en deux pour vomir. Gohenlass se retourna vers lui, posant une main sur son dos tout en disant aux autres.

\- Nous allons les mettre en terre.

OoooO

L'air de Thranduil était aussi sombre que celui de son fils adoptif qui lui faisait face.

\- Tu sais ce que je pense de cette proposition, je ne suis pas prêt à remettre la vie de mes guerriers en danger pour les Humains où pour tout autre personne dont nous aurions à nous préoccuper du sort selon un précepte qui devrait régir nos vies.

\- Mais la bataille devant Erebor nous a montré que nous pouvions leur…

\- La bataille d'Erebor ? Gronda Thranduil en frémissant de rage. Ne la cite pas en exemple, ce n'en est pas un ! Les batailles à Dale puis devant Erebor ont été les plus mortelles depuis Dagorlad. Elles l'ont été parce que j'ai perdu le contact avec la réalité. J'ai laissé mes sentiments prendre le pas sur ma raison. A l'heure actuelle, ma raison me dit que tout est en train de s'accélérer ! Que les orcs sont chaque jour plus nombreux, plus violents, plus puissants. Ma seule préoccupation est de préserver mon peuple ! Cela devrait être la tienne aussi !

\- Vous n'avez pas vu ce que j'ai vu là-bas !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai tellement vu pire !

Gohenlass ne releva pas la pique contenu dans sa réponse et soupira.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me demandez alors ?

\- De remplir ton rôle de capitaine ! Tu défends nos frontières ! Cela reste ta seule tâche, tout le reste n'a pas d'importance !

\- Défendre nos frontières… Et je me moque des gens qui se font massacrer ? Des gens qui viennent implorer nos protections parce que vous venez de le dire, les orcs sont de plus en plus dangereux et barbares ?

\- Tu as déjà bien assez à faire avec les elfes !

\- Devrais-je achever les survivants de ma main si j'en retrouve par miracle ?

\- Ne dis pas ce genre de chose. Je n'ai rien mentionné de tel !

\- Mais si nous les laissons se faire massacrer, cela ne revient-il pas au même ?

\- Je ne dis pas que leur mort n'est pas une tragédie, mais tu n'es pas à ma place. Le rôle d'un roi est de défendre les siens. Que ces humains s'en remettent à leur chef, c'est lui qui ne fait pas ce qu'il faut pour les protéger. Je ne ferais plus couler le sang pour les manquements des uns et des autres !

\- _Ar nin_, Ecoutez, je…

\- Non Gohenlass ! Le coupa abruptement Thranduil. Cette discussion est close ! Je ne changerai pas d'avis. Notre peuple passe avant les autres. Remonte au Nord, trouve la faille prise par les orcs et fait en sorte de les faire reculer. Si jamais vous vous rendez compte que seuls c'est impossible, reviens au palais avec tes hommes que nous puissions établir une stratégie et coordonner une attaque.

\- Je pourrais en profiter pour pousser jusqu'au village et…

\- Non ! S'exclama Thranduil en se relevant brusquement de son siège. Je suis le Roi, tu feras donc ce que je t'ordonne. Laisse les Hommes se débrouiller. Trouve juste cette faille !

\- Mais ils pourraient nous aider. Nous ne savon pas combien sont ces orcs ! En nous alliant avec les humains…

\- Nous allier ? Nous n'avons aucun allié !

\- Justement, je pense que…

\- Non ! Ne pense pas ! Et n'ajoute plus rien, rétorqua froidement Thranduil en se laissant tomber assis sur son siège. Tu feras uniquement ce que je te dis. Personne ne s'occupe des Elfes des bois depuis des siècles, pourquoi se soucier des autres ?

\- Je…

\- Non ! Maintenant laisse-moi !

Gohenlass soupira et effectua une légère révérence avant de sortir de la pièce. Il n'aimait pas les tournures que prenaient les choses, mais il devait obéir à son Roi… C'était son rôle et il comprenait sa position. Le fils adoptif de Thranduil dévala les marches jusqu'à la garde salle de garde. Là, l'attendait ses guerriers qui le saluèrent.

\- Que fait-on alors ?

\- Préparez-vous ! Nous devons retrouver les orcs qui se sont introduits depuis le Nord.

\- Le Roi ne nous donne pas ses consignes ? Demanda l'un des archers en se retournant en direction de la porte de la salle.

En temps normal, Thranduil venait toujours dire un dernier mot aux patrouilles qui quittaient la cité elfe, mais il n'était pas là aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas plus mal au vue de la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir. Agacé comme il l'était, Gohenlass n'aurait pu retenir son ressenti et ce n'état pas le moment de montrer ces dissensions à ses guerriers.

\- Je sors d'un entrevue et je n'ai pas besoin du Roi pour me donner ses consignes, je sais parfaitement ce qu'il attend de nous ! Répliqua Gohenlass encore énervé par la dispute qu'il venait d'avoir avec son père adoptif.

Aucun des guerriers ne releva la remarque. Le groupe d'elfes se mit en route. Gohenlass adressa un signe la main à Legolas et Tauriel qui entraînaient un groupe de recrues, puis il s'engouffra dans les bois.

OoooO

Thranduil était assis sur les premières marches menant à son trône. Il avait voulu allait s'y asseoir, mais ses jambes ne l'avaient pas porté jusque là-haut. Alors, l'elfe à la haute stature s'était laissé tomber là, assis sur ses marches, attendant une réponse à ses interrogations. Des bruits de pas le tirèrent de ses réflexions et le Roi redressa la tête. Il vit Galion se diriger vers lui d'un pas rapide. Il avait le visage fermé et Thranduil ne put réprimer un frisson d'angoisse. Que ce soit lui et non Feren n'annonçait rien de bon. Galion et Thranduil partageaient une intimité plus forte, chose importante en ces jours sombres.

L'elfe aux cheveux cuivrés s'immobilisa devant son roi qui était aussi son ami, un ami sincère savait être là en cas de besoin et devant lequel il se sentait, aujourd'hui, parfaitement inutile, pourtant il ne pouvait pas reculer. En silence, il le dévisagea quelques secondes, inspirant pour se donner du courage puis murmura dans un souffle.

\- Nous les avons retrouvés, _ar nin_. Ils ont été massacrés.

Les phrase étaient courtes, cinglantes comme la lanière d'un fouet, trahissant l'état d'esprit de l'elfe des bois. Thranduil leva vers lui un regard à la fois interrogateur et perdu auquel Galion répondit par une troisième phrase toute aussi douloureuse.

\- Il n'y a pas de survivants.

Cette fois, Thranduil sembla comprendre les mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Son corps se mit à trembler de manière incontrôlable pendant que ses émotions tentaient de le vaincre.

\- Ils sont tous morts ? Demanda le Roi au bord des larmes.

\- Les patrouilles ont ramené leurs corps dans la grande salle.

Thranduil émit un glapissement de douleur pendant que le sol lui donna l'impression de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds et que les larmes jaillirent sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Galion ne fut pas tellement plus fort pour contenir les siennes et lui aussi se mit à pleurer tout en gardant sa stature raide et droite. Toutefois, lorsqu'il vit son roi basculer, prêt à s'écrouler sur le sol, il se précipita et lui évita la chute en l'agrippant. Thranduil ne protesta pas et se laissa appuyer contre le torse et le bras de son ami. Il lui fallait du temps.

...

Il lui avait fallu quelques longues minutes le temps que Thranduil parvienne à maîtriser sa douleur et à se lever. Puis, presque en courant, poussé par une détresse sur le point de le submerger, il s'était précipité dans la grande salle. Les plaintes, les murmures et les discussions cessèrent toutes lorsque le Roi parut dans la pièce. En baissant la tête, les yeux emplis de larmes, les elfes s'écartèrent pour lui laisser le passage.

A bout de souffle, presque au bord de l'évanouissement, Thranduil découvrit alors les corps étendu sur le sol. Le corps de la compagnie qui n'était pas rentré depuis trois jours.

Ses guerrir=ers avaient soufferts, les orcs avaient été brutaux et barbare. Certains étaient mutilés atrocement, amputé d'un bras, d'une main, la peau brulée, d'autres non, mais tous les corps de tous étaient recouverts de sang. Des corps parmi lesquels il remarqua une chevelure de chêne aux reflets roux. Un cri guttural et terrifiant se noua dans la gorge du Roi.

\- Non !

Ses jambes lui permirent de se déplacer plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé et il se jeta à genoux devant le corps. Un corps lui aussi recouvert de sang et dont les yeux clos et la peau blanche furent un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Ses larmes se firent plus fortes et ses doigts se mirent à trembler pendant qu'ils effleuraient sa joue droite profondément entaillée.

\- Non… Ce n'est pas possible… Mon tout petit… Gohenlass… Non…

Tout en continuant de trembler, Thranduil passa les bras sous le corps de son fils adoptif, le tirant dans ses bras. Il fit reposer sa tête contre son épaule et ses larmes devinrent plus douloureuses.

\- Mon enfant… C'est un cauchemar. Pas toi… Mon grand fils, pas toi… Je t'en supplie, je suis là. Ouvre les yeux. Gohenlass… Ouvre les yeux.

Bien évidement, le jeune elfe ne put répondre à la supplique de son père adoptif et ce dernier ne parvint plus à contenir sa douleur. C'était si injuste… Tout était de sa faute…

\- Mon grand fils… _Mellin le_[1]… Ne me laisse pas…

Sa main pressa plus fort sa joue, se rendant compte qu'il avait été torturé par ses adversaires avant d'être égorgé… Tout ce sang sur son corps venait de là, de cette lame qui lui avait tranché la jugulaire en lui ôtant la vie.

Thranduil laissa échapper des plaintes de douleur et s'accrocha au corps de son fils adoptif. Il fit glisser sa tête dans son cou et le berça avec tendresse.

\- Pardonne-moi mon enfant… Tout est de ma faute.

\- Non, dit Galion en s'agenouillant en face de son Roi. Ils étaient en mission de repérage, mais apparemment ils se sont fait débordé sans s'en rendre compte et…

\- Ça reste de ma faute ! Le coupa Thranduil au bord de l'évanouissement dont la peau palissait de plus en plus… A chaque fois qu'il s'en allait, je venais le voir Galion. Je lui souhaitais bonne chance en le serrant dans mes bras et en lui demandant de me jurer de revenir en vie… Je ne l'ai pas fait… Je n'ai pas souhaité bonne chance à mon garçon… Pardonne-moi Gohenlass… Je t'en prie… Que les Valars me permettent de me réveiller ! Ne faites pas ça… Laisse-moi mon fils… Ne lui faites pas payer mes erreurs…

Galion tenta de poser une main sur l'épaule de son Roi, qui était aussi son ami, mais Thranduil le repoussa enfouissant son visage dans la chevelure de Gohenlass qu'il continua de bercer.

\- Ne me le prenez pas… Rendez-moi mon fils… Je l'aime tellement ! Pardonne-moi ! Pardonne-moi… Comment mes derniers mots ont-ils pu être ceux que je t'ai dits… Je t'aime. Je t'aime !

Autour du Roi, personne n'osait plus le déranger. Les autres elfes emmenaient les corps de leurs compagnons tombés au combat et Galion aurait bien emmené celui de Gohenlass, mais Thranduil était solidement accroché à sa dépouille et en larmes. Alors, il n'osait plus le déranger.

Ce fut à cet instant, que dans son dos jaillirent Legolas et Tauriel. Les deux jeunes gens étaient dans les jardins, supervisant l'entraînement des recrues lorsque l'horrible rumeur les avait atteints. Aussitôt, ils avaient couru pour remonter au palais, priant les Valars que cela soit faux, mais la scène qu'ils découvrirent les glaça.

Tauriel observa le Roi bercer un corps sans vie dans les bras. Un corps qu'elle reconnut et un hurlement d'horreur et de douleur jaillit de son corps.

\- Non !

La jeune elfe rousse se précipita vers eux, Legolas sur les talons. Ensembles ils se laissèrent tomber à genoux en face du Roi et Tauriel glissa une main dans les cheveux de Gohenlass.

\- Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Gohenlass ! Gohenlass !

En écoutant son hurlement, Thranduil se redressa un peu et laissa basculer le corps sans vie contre la poitrine de l'elfe rousse. Il comprenait la force de sa peine. Tauriel observa les yeux clos et le visage aux couleurs mortelles de cet elfe qui avait pris soin d'elle avec tendresse et amour depuis son enfance. C'était un cauchemar, elle ne pouvait pas le perdre lui aussi !

Elle se pencha en avant, déposant un baiser sur sa joue avant de laisser sa propre joue reposer sur son front. Sa main lissa ses cheveux et elle continua de pleurer.

\- Gohenlass… Non… Pas toi…

Pendant qu'elle pleurait, Thranduil redressa la tête, croisant le regard en larmes de Legolas qui avait agrippé la main de cet ami qui avait toujours été son grand frère. Il tremblait lui aussi, terrassé par la douleur et murmura dans un souffle.

\- J'aurais dû l'accompagner…

\- J'aurais dû lui dire de rentrer en vie, lui rétorqua son père.

OoooO

Il faisait nuit. Dans sa longue tenue grise étoilée, Thranduil ressemblait presque à un spectre et au final c'était bien comme ça qu'il se sentait. Il n'était plus un Roi, plus un elfe, plus un guerrier… Il n'était qu'un fantôme dénué de vie… L'ombre de ce qu'il était.

Il aimait et il détestait à la fois l'arbre millénaire au pied duquel il se trouvait. Il était beau, majestueux et il ne pouvait que l'admirer, mais il le haïssait aussi ! Il le haïssait parce qu'il venait de creuser une autre tombe à ses pieds. Une tombe dans laquelle il se devait de déposer le corps qu'il tenait encore fermement serré contre lui.

Avec un cri de rage, Thranduil avait congédié tous les gens autour de lui, prenant soin tout seul du corps de son fils adoptif. Il lui avait retiré ses vêtements souillés, avait nettoyé le sang qui maculait son corps supplicié et lui avait enfilé l'une de ses propres longues robes grises et l'un de ses manteaux au décor de fils d'argent. Il était si normal qu'il offre l'un de ses vêtements au corps de son enfant… Gohenlass n'était pas de son sang, mais du jour où il avait pris soin de lui, il était devenu un petit frère puis un fils… un vrai fils qu'il était en train d'allonger auprès de son frère cadet déjà tombé sous la barbarie des orcs.

Un pas en arrière de son père, se tenait Legolas. Le jeune prince pleurait encore. Il avait bien essayé de se reprendre, mais la mort de son ami, de son deuxième grand-frère était presque la mort de trop. Il n'arrivait pas à empêcher ses larmes de couler et Tauriel, blottit aux creux de ses bras exprimait elle aussi toujours autant de détresse.

Thranduil leva la tête, observant la Lune dont les rayons se reflétèrent sur sa peau trop pâle, faisant scintiller les sillons de ses larmes. Puis, il se décida enfin à faire un pas et se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol. En frémissant légèrement, il serra le corps de Gohenlass contre lui, s'attardant quelques secondes le temps de déposer un baiser à la racine de ses cheveux et de lui murmurer une dernière fois combien il pouvait l'aimer.

Puis, il se pencha et déposa doucement sa dépouille au fond du trou. Sa main caressa une dernière fois sa joue avant de se tourner en direction de Legolas et Tauriel. Les deux jeunes elfes se rapprochèrent, se laissant tomber à ses côtés. Ils pleuraient et ils tremblaient toujours. Tauriel tendit elle aussi la main, caressant une dernière fois sa peau.

\- Tu me manques, murmura-t-elle en larmes.

Elle faillit s'évanouir et Legolas la rattrapa par les épaules pendant que son père recouvrait la dépouille de leur ami d'un fin linceul brodé. Lui aussi ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer et tout en plongeant ses mains dans la terre pour recouvrir le corps de son enfants, il adressa une prière à ceux qu'il avait déjà perdu et qui reposaient là, à ses côtés.

\- Prenez soin de lui, dites lui à quel point je l'aime… Un jour nous serons tous réunis…

* * *

[1] Je t'aime.


End file.
